Rédemption, Setting Sun
by Elea Telmar
Summary: "Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un autre garçon qu'Edward puisse chambouler mon cœur. Je me sentais de nouveau vivante, peut être même heureuse, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Mes larmes roulèrent sur son torse, là ou il ne pouvait pas les voir."
1. Prologue: Anticipation

Coucouuuu !!!

Nous sommes le 7 janvier et comme promis voilà une nouvelle fanfiction sur !

**Redemption, Setting Sun**

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire !

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Twilight appartient à Stéphanie Meyers. Je ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à mes fanfictions.

**Rating **: Euhh… Pour le moment AP ! (je dis bien pour le moment !)

**Pairing :** Bah ça va être compliqué en fait… Un pairing principal sur lequel vont se greffer de nombreuses tentations…

Ce projet comportera** trente** chapitres (prologue et épilogue compris !)

Résumé : Rejetée par celui qu'elle aime passionnément, Bella ne s'en remet pas.

Fascinée par un vampire, comment pourrait elle retrouver gout à la pâle existence humaine ?

Bella n'a de gout pour rien, sinon le danger : alors, elle entend la voix d'Edward, son amour perdu, et éprouve l'illusion de sa présence.

Dans ses temps ou son esprit se trouble, seul Jacob, son meilleur ami avec qui elle entretient des relations ambiguës, lui permet de ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Jacob ou Edward ?

Deux futurs.

Edward ou Jacob ?

Deux âmes sœurs.

Deux destinées.

C'est trop pour une seule personne.

Sans compter que des ennemis du passé rôdent toujours…

_Note de l'auteur :_

_Cette fanfiction peut être comprise même si vous n'avez pas lu la saga Twilight, je reprends les choses au fur et à mesure._

_Cependant, je vais utiliser certains événements de __Fascination__, de __Tentation__ et __d'Hésitation __Donc des spoilers sont à craindre… _

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pour Alice.

Qui n'est pas un loup garou.

Qui n'est pas un vampire.

Mais qui est bien plus…

Ma plus fervente lectrice et supporter.

Mon inspiratrice.

Ma fana de Jacob a moi.

Ma meilleure amie.

Et pour tout cela…

Merci.

oOoOoOoOoOo

et maintenant je me la joue à la Stéphanie Meyers en vous mettant un petit extrait littéraire qui introduit bien l'histoire (notez comment je suis humble, je me compare à SM !!! lol)

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Bérénice à Titus et Antiochus_.

Arrêtez. Arrêtez. Princes trop généreux,

En quelle extrémité me jetez-vous tous deux !

Soit que je vous regarde, ou que je l'envisage,

Partout du désespoir je rencontre l'image.

Je ne vois que des pleurs. Et je n'entends parler

Que de trouble, d'horreurs, de sang prêt à couler (…)

J'ai cru que votre amour allait finir son cours.

Je connais mon erreur, et vous m'aimez toujours.

Votre cœur s'est troublé, j'ai vu couler vos larmes.

Bérénice, seigneur, ne vaut point tant d'alarmes,

Ni que par votre amour l'Univers malheureux,

Dans le temps que Titus attire tous ses vœux. (…)

Sur Titus et sur moi, réglez votre conduite.

Je l'aime, je le fuis. Titus m'aime, il me quitte.

Portez loin de mes yeux vos soupirs et vos fers.

Adieu, servons tous trois d'exemple à l'Univers

De l'amour la plus tendre et la plus malheureuse

Dont il puisse garder l'histoire douloureuse.

Tout est prêt, on m'attend. Ne me suivez pas.

Pour la dernière fois, Adieu Seigneurs.

_Antiochus :_

Hélas !

**Bérénice**, Jean Racine, Acte V scène 7

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rédemption

_Setting Sun_.

_Prologue : Anticipation_

L'aurore au doigt de rose naquit de la nuit.

Ma gorge se serra.

Mes poings se fermèrent instinctivement.

Mon cœur était gros.

Cessant d'être un cauchemar, le jour tant redouté venait de débuter. Un jour sinistre en vérité. Je pouvais les imaginer tous, en rang d'oignon, se dévisageant les uns et les autres, la haine brûlant dans leurs prunelles. Et le pire c'est que j'étais impuissante. Que je n'y pouvais rien.

Enfin si…

J'étais la cause de la querelle. Je pouvais tout. Mais je ne voulais pas prendre parti. De la lâcheté sans doute. Même si plus d'un demi-siècle s'était écoulé j'étais toujours cette gamine indécise de 18 ans.

Et puis…

C'était trop dur de choisir entre deux parties de moi.

Une des lignes noire s'avancerait vers l'autre, cependant que les foulées de ceux qui la constituaient agiteraient la brume de chaleur.

_-« Ils vont tous s'entre-tuer » _songeais-je paniquée, et je ne pu retenir les larmes que je refoulais dans mon être courageusement depuis la veille. J'étais au désespoir.

Ils devaient sans doute se rapprocher, tels des fantômes, leurs vêtements sombres doucement agités par leurs mouvements gracieux. Leurs mains sûrement se recroquevillaient en griffes couleur d'ossement. Je savais par cœur leur manière de se préparer à attaquer désormais.

Les autres s'étaient assurément séparés, afin de les cerner de toutes parts.

Les premiers seraient coincés.

Les seconds se mettraient en danger.

Je les aimais.

Et ils allaient mourir.

Pour moi.

Puis, comme sous l'éclair d'un flash, la scène se modifia brutalement. Rien n'avait changé pourtant, ni les protagonistes, ni le lieu, ni leur air belliqueux. Ils continuaient d'avancer, menaçants, prêts au massacre. En revanche ma perception de ce qui se passait était tout autre.

J'avais hâte désormais.

Je voulais qu'ils attaquent.

Ma panique se sublima en soif sanguinaire, alors que je me tapissais, un rictus aux lèvres, mes dents dévoilées, et qu'un grondement sourd s'échappait de ma gorge.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà donc pour le prologue !

Je tiens à vous préciser que la version Deluxe de Transgression est désormais disponible ! Envoyez-moi vos adresses mails par MP et je serais ravie de vous l'envoyer ! Il contient des images d'illustration et a le format et les polices que j'ai voulues. Et puis il est plus agréable à lire ainsi !!!

Ensuite, je fais aussi désormais partie du projet de traduction de Lesson in release avec Niniss et Istehar. Oui je sais, je débarque tout juste et je croule sous le travail !!! mdr Alors allez les soutenir là bas pour leur beau boulot (et aussi un peu le mien désormais !)

Pour Rédemption, et bien, vous aurez des mises à jour tous les mercredis !!!

N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est mon seul salaire !

Plein de bisous les Twilighters !

Eléa.


	2. Chapitre 1: Séparation

Coucouuuu !

Il est minuit !! C'est l'heure du crime… Sortant d'une chambre voisine une ombre surgit dans le noir… Et là, vous voyez votre écran d'ordinateur et vous vous dites : et si je lisais la suite ? lol

Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews et vos encouragements… Qui me mettent encore plus la pression parce que je me dis que j'ai vraiment pas le droit à l'erreur… et vu que c'est ma première fic sur le sujet (oui ces chapitres ont été écrits AVANT Transgression) et bah… bref balisation (oui j'invente des mots pour vous, après la bravitude, voici la balisation !)

oOoOoOoOoOo

L'expression « mort naturelle » est charmante. Elle laisse supposer qu'il existe une mort surnaturelle, voire une mort contre nature.

Montaigne.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Chapitre 1 : Séparation_

Ce matin là, comme tous les matins depuis des semaines, je me réveillais en sursaut. Mon cauchemar était revenu, plus vif, plus intense et plus effrayant que jamais.

Mais le personnage principal était différent…

Sur la plage de la Push, je m'égosillais parce qu'un éclair roux me courait après.

Cet éclair était mon pire danger.

Un Vampire.

Ou plutôt une vampire.

Victoria.

Personne ne pouvait m'entendre et je me retrouvais seule face à elle, désemparée. Edward, mon gentil vampire, mon âme sœur avait déserté Forks, tandis que mon meilleur ami Jacob… Non, je ne pouvais pas penser à ce que son absence signifiait, comme les traces de sang dégoulinant des babines de la femme. Elle s'accroupit et montra des dents. Je fermais les yeux, espérant que ça soit rapide. Et quand je sentis ses crocs se planter dans ma chair, je hurlais de peur et de douleur.

Désormais je me trouvais hébétée, à demi relevée sur mon lit, les cheveux en bataille. Mon réveil indiqua 6 heures. Des bruits en bas. Je me figeais. Se pouvait il que la femelle m'ait retrouvé si vite, que le rêve ne soit qu'un avertissement de ce qui allait se produire. Rien n'était moins sûr… Surtout qu'il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, ce qui était louche. Comme si on avait voulu faire oublier la chute de l'objet. Instinctivement, j'agrippais un de mes lourds bouquins de science, qui se trouvait à portée de main de mon lit. Je ne devais pas faire le moindre bruit moi… Je devais la prendre au dépourvu, l'assommer un bon coup et emmener Charlie loin d'ici, en sécurité, à la réserve indienne, ou Jacob et son père nous protègeraient de la vampire. Mais il fallait qu'entre le départ de la maison et là bas nous restions vivants, ce qui ne serait pas une chose aisée. Je n'avais jamais assommé un « buveur de sang » comme les nommait mon compagnon indien.

Des grincements devant le pas de ma porte.

Un cliquetis.

On l'ouvre.

Je m'apprête.

Avec rapidité je me dresse comme un cobra, prête à mordre, signifiant bien que je ne suis pas prête de me faire tuer sans tenter quelque chose. Mon cœur lui, par contre, s'affole dans ma poitrine. Je suis terrorisée et fébrile mais je ne dois rien lui montrer. Ca lui ferait trop plaisir.

Charlie, mon père, me dévisage, abasourdi. Il ne s'attendait pas à me trouver en sous-vêtements prête à me la jouer « Lara Croft ». Il grimaça et me questionna :

_-« Mais que fais tu ainsi Bell ?_

_-Je… J'ai cru… Je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre._

_-Cà je le vois bien… Quoique… Tu ne tenterais pas de me tuer par hasard ? Parce que je te jure, tu ne peux pas compter sur un gros héritage de ma part ! » _

J'éclatais de rire. J'adorais mon père, qui restait toujours aussi prévenant avec moi, malgré les six derniers mois, ou nos relations s'étaient tendues à cause de « l'autre » comme le nommait Charlie quand ça revenait sur le tapis.

Je rougissais devant l'incongruité de la scène et tentais de retrouver un peu de pudeur. Mon père parut soucieux, soupçonneux et me questionna :

_-« De quoi as-tu peur ? »_

Je me mordais les lèvres. Je ne savais pas mentir. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui confier la vérité. Alors je décidais de le leurrer par omission.

_-« J'ai fait un mauvais rêve… et j'ai cru avec le bruit qu'il devenait réalité. » _Ce n'était pas faux après tout. Charlie sembla s'en contenter, puisqu'il tourna les talons, m'adressa un dernier sourire, puis disparut dans le corridor.

Je ne perdais pas une minute pour rejoindre la Push. Je devais trouver Jacob et lui parler de ce rêve, ce rêve qui me hantait toutes les nuits et qui devenait peu à peu plus net, et qui allait de plus en plus loin… Et je pensais que ça avait un rapport avec la traque que Victoria exerçait à mon propos. Aujourd'hui elle avait sortit ses crocs et goûtait mon sang. Mais demain… Fébrilement, je m'habillais à la hâte et descendais quatre à quatre les escaliers. Charlie me dévisagea et ne prit même pas la peine de me demander où j'allais. Il le savait déjà. Mon père peut se montrer diaboliquement perspicace quand il le veut. J'allais à la réserve. Je devais voir Jacob Blacks, mon meilleur ami. Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça de notre relation.

Le voyage ne fut pas bien long, à peine 15 minutes dans ma vieille Chevrolet, alors…

Quand je pénétrais chez les Black, le père de Jacob, Billy, m'y reçut avec chaleur. J'aimais bien ce type en fauteuil roulant, acariâtre sur les bords mais juste ce qu'il faut, gardien des légendes Quileutes. Je lui souris et demandais :

_-« Jake dors ? _

_-Hum… Non. »_ Répondit il, d'une voix rogue.

_-« Que s'est il passé ?_ » m'écriais-je, aussitôt alarmée par son comportement. La blessure béante qui me faisais souffrir au niveau du sternum, blessure que m'avait prodiguée Edward, mon ancien petit ami vampire, en me quittant, se raviva. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre. Pas Jake ! J'enserrais mon corps de mes bras, tentant de calmer la douleur. J'étais folle d'inquiétude. Pourquoi Jacob ne se trouvait il pas chez lui, à 7 heures du matin, un dimanche ? Surtout avec cette « chose » comme il l'appelait qui rôdait dans la forêt…

La chose. Mon vampire. Vous savez, les créatures qui sucent le sang dans les films d'épouvante. Elle me traquait parce qu'Edward un an plus tôt avait tué son compagnon, James, qui voulait faire de moi son « encas ». Et Jacob était le seul à pouvoir me protéger d'elle. Parce que Jake n'était pas un indien comme les autres. C'était ce que wikipédia nomme un « lycanthrope », c'est-à-dire en termes plus communs, un loup garou. J'avais le don, moi l'humaine d'une normalité édifiante, à me jeter sur toutes les créatures étranges de l'Etat de Washington et sans le faire exprès qui plus est. Billy dû noter mon désarroi car il me rassura :

_-« Rien, tout va bien. La meute a retrouvé la piste de Victoria et ils sont à sa recherche. Bientôt tout ceci sera fini…_

_-Comment Sam -_le chef de la meute_- peut il être sûr que tout se passera bien. Ils n'ont tué qu'un vampire par le passé. Ce n'était peut être qu'un coup de chance ? _

_-Nous sommes très scrupuleux, mon enfant. Tout ce que Sam, Embry, Paul, Jared et Jacob doivent savoir se transmet de père en fils depuis des générations… »_

Cela ne me réconforta pas pour autant. Je me souvenais de Victoria comme quelqu'un d'invincible, aussi venimeux qu'une vipère. Elle n'hésiterait pas à attaquer. Et n'importe qui. Si elle avait soif elle nous exterminerait tous sans aucun scrupule. Je me souvenais de ses prunelles sombres, pourpres tirant vers le rouge, celles des vampires les plus insatiables, donc les plus dangereux. Cependant, je décidais d'attendre mon meilleur ami, qui m'avait promis une excursion pour aller faire des plongeons. Je m'installais donc confortablement dans le divan et zappais au hasard sur la télévision. Je ne tardais pas à étouffer dans cette petite pièce, et un sentiment de claustrophobie, renforcé par les rideaux tirés sur les fenêtres, m'empêchant de voir au dehors, me submergea.

_-« Je serais sur la plage_ » criais-je à Billy en me précipitant vers l'extérieur.

Malheureusement le grand air ne me fut d'aucun secours. J'étais toujours angoissée à propos de Jacob et nauséeuse. Les nuages bas ravivaient mon impression d'enfermement. Je me dirigeais vers la grève, en notant que les bois étaient anormalement silencieux et déserts.

Une sorte d'angoisse s'en était emparé.

Et je ne savais que trop bien pourquoi.

Un vampire y rodait.

Cette fille me rappelait tout ce que j'avais mis des mois à enfouir dans mon esprit.

Les Cullen, le combat à la salle de danse, Edward…

Machinalement, je glissais le doigt sur la cicatrice à ma main, ou le compagnon de Victoria, James, m'avait mordue. Je me remémorais Edward, mon gentil vampire, qui suçait la blessure pour que je reste humaine, pour que le venin ne contamine pas mon sang, pour que je garde mon âme...

Parce que si Edward refusais que je devienne une des leurs c'était à cause de ça.

Mon âme.

Il y tenait beaucoup.

Moi pas.

C'était elle qui nous séparait, qui faisait de moi une humaine gauche et misérable, face à lui, sculptural et inébranlable. Sa voix, ses traits parfaits, sa peau glacée… Tout me bouleversait en lui. Il m'avait promis de rester à mes côtés tant que j'aurais besoin de lui. Et il avait rompu quelques jours après ma majorité. Jasper, son frère, un « jeune » vampire, n'avait pu se contenir quand je m'étais coupée chez eux. Edward avait instauré à la suite de cet incident une certaine distance entre nous. Et puis il y avait eu cette nuit funeste ou il m'avait quitté. Je me souvenais exactement de ses paroles, celles qui m'avaient poignardées le cœur :

_-« Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. » _

Je l'avais regardé sans trop comprendre. Ses yeux d'or liquide, indiquant qu'il était un vampire qui ne se nourrissait pas de sang humain étaient dilatés, les pupilles noires comme dans ses mauvais jours. Sa mine était aussi grave que les statues de pierres. Il me sembla distant et intouchable. « Un regard qui tue ». Le même regard que le jour ou nous nous étions vus pour la première fois. La boucle était bouclée. J'en frissonnais encore rien qu'en y pensant. Edward avait fait couler sa main fraîche comme de l'eau sur ma joue et s'était détourné de moi. J'avais tenté de le retenir, lui expliquer que je m'en moquais, que ma seule raison de vivre s'était lui. Mais il s'était enfuit dans la nuit, me laissant seule dans les bois ou il m'avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Ce jour là, j'avais perdu ma vie, mon cœur et une partie de mon âme. Alors je m'étais roulée en boule dans les sous bois.

Qu'y avais-je attendu pendant toute la nuit, à moitié inconsciente à cause de la douleur que son départ me procurait ?

Je ne sais pas.

Certainement qu'il rebrousse chemin, qu'il me revienne.

La mort aussi.

Il était parti, comme ça, évanoui.

Et je ne l'avais jamais revu depuis.

Le silence autour de moi était sinistre, même le son du vent et des arbres s'était tu, sur la plage de la Push, ou je commençais à grelotter de froid… A moins que ça ne soient mes nerf qui lâchent. Je n'avais pas vu Edward depuis des jours. Car après le départ de mon vampire, j'avais découvert que si je me montrais téméraire ascendant tête brûlée, je pouvais entendre sa voix… Mais désormais, ça ne marchait plus. J'étais toute seule. La tempête enflait sur la mer, et morose, j'observais les vagues enfler et les nuages aux multiples variantes de gris tournoyer comme des rapaces au dessus de ma tête. Je m'efforçais de ne pas songer aux dangers auxquels Jacob s'exposait à cette heure, par ma faute. Rien ne devait lui arriver. L'idée même m'en était intolérable. J'avais déjà tant perdu. La vie ne se montrerait pas si cruelle. Elle ne m'enlèverait pas mon seul ami. Le destin m'arracherait il les maigres lambeaux de paix qu'il me restait ? Tout ceci me semblait injuste, déséquilibré. Mais peut être qu'en les aimant tous les deux, Edward et Jacob, le vampire et le lycan, j'avais violé une règle dont je n'avais pas conscience, franchi une ligne imaginaire, qui expliquait ma condamnation. Non ! Jake s'en sortirait indemne ! Il fallait que j'y croie, sinon je craquerais.

La houle avait forcit et les vagues s'écrasaient avec plus de brutalité sur les rochers, bien qu'il n'y eut pas un souffle de vent. Autour de moi, l'univers s'emballait même si j'étais bien à l'abri, enveloppé dans une bulle de calme. Au loin, l'océan était encore plus démonté qu'au bord de la plage. Les déferlantes s'abattaient contre le rempart formé par la falaise, créant de grandes gerbes d'écume. Je me rappelais soudain le jour ou, avec Jacob, nous avions vu les autres membres de la meute s'y jeter, en poussant des cris de joie. Ils évoluaient dans les airs, béats, ivres de liberté. Je les revis je jeter dans le vide, sans la moindre frayeur, profitant de la chute libre. J'imaginais ce que l'ont pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Ainsi que ce qu'Edward pourrait me dire si je le faisais… J'inventais les échos de sa voix, furieux, veloutés, parfaits… L'incendie causé par la douleur latente que son nom créait en moi se déchaîna et me tortura. Il devait forcément y avoir un moyen de l'éteindre. Ma douleur augmentait, de plus en plus intolérable. Je contemplais calmement les falaises et les vagues moutonnantes.

Alors l'idée me vint.

Jacob m'avais promis de m'emmener sur les falaises et que nous plongerions ensemble. Il n'était pas là mais moi si. Ce n'était pas parce que mon lycan était indisponible que je devais renoncer à cette distraction qui m'était nécessaire. Elle l'était d'autant plus que Jacob risquait sa vie pour moi et que je pensais ne pas en valoir la peine. Parce que j'étais insignifiante. Parce que je n'avais jamais réussi qu'à le blesser. S'il lui arrivait malheur j'en serais la seule responsable. Et je ne me sentais pas apte à porter ce fardeau. Ma décision fut prise.

Il y avait du danger.

Trop de danger.

Mais je devais le faire.

Pour Jacob.

Pour Edward.

Pour moi.

Afin de nous sauver tous les trois…

Je courus en direction de la maison des Black, ou ma Chevrolet, ma vieille amie, m'attendait sagement. Je balayais du regard la maison. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans un mot. Il fallait que je me confie. Que je crie mon malaise mais aussi ma joie de savoir qu'avant midi tout serait fini. Et ce bonheur malsain, je ne voyais qu'une seule personne qui pourrait le comprendre, ou du moins, qui ne le jugerait pas. Je me saisi d'une feuille de papier et griffonnait ma dernière lettre d'humaine.

_Cher Jacob._

_Je sais ce que tu vas te dire quand tu liras ces mots. _

_Je suis tellement désolée. J'y ai cru. Pensé que je pourrais tout reprendre à zéro. Je l'ai voulu. Pour toi. Vraiment. Mais non. Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive plus. Je suis fatiguée de me mentir. Je suis comme une femme qui s'est accroché à une paroi rocheuse, désespérée, qui s'est débattue pour s'en sortir, mais dont les mains glissent, irrémédiablement. _

_Et là, je dois lâcher. _

_Tout lâcher._

_Je suis…__Je ne comprends…__Ne me juge pas. __ Si tu savais ce qui se passe en moi. Un mélange de bonheur absolu et de crainte…_

_J'ai peur. _

_Peur de ce que je vais faire. Peur de l'après. Peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. Peur de ne jamais __le __revoir, même si je m'y suis habitué._

_Tu as réussi à reculer l'échéance mais à présent il faut se rendre à l'évidence. La douleur ne passe pas. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Je ne suis qu'une humaine et mes yeux sont fascinés encore, malgré les mois, par le souvenir des prunelles lancinantes et ambrées d'un vampire. Jake tu es mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'a ramené dans le monde des hommes, celui qui m'a arraché de ma torpeur. Tu m'as fait rire là ou tous avaient échoués depuis des lunes. Tu as été patient. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber. Tu n'as jamais tenté de me faire parler de __lui__. Mieux, tu as compris que je ne pouvais pas prononcer son prénom et qu'il m'écorchait les oreilles dès que quelqu'un l'évoquait. Tu étais mon seul réconfort, celui qui me comprenait toujours, qui anticipait mes moindres fais et gestes, mes moindres réactions. La plus impressionnante à été lors de notre sortie à Port-Angeles avec Mike, quand tu expliquais avec une assurance et une justesse qui m'a brisé le cœur pourquoi je ne voulais, ne pouvais serait plus juste, écouter de la musique. _

_C'est là que tout a basculé d'ailleurs…_

_Les journées passées ensemble sur la crête de la Punch ont eu des avantages. A défaut d'être complètement heureuse, je n'étais plus triste. Mais sans lui, ça ne vaut pas le coup. Du moins ça l'aurait valut si tout n'avait pas changé. Victoria est à mes trousses et toi, toi tu es en danger par ma faute. Je ne parviens pas à m'ôter de l'esprit qu'un jour, si je ne meurs pas, elle viendra ici, que dans sa traque elle détruira tout ce qui t'es cher. Tout ce que moi j'aime._

_A commencer par toi. _

_Je ne t'ai jamais aimé comme je l'aime __lui._

_Je ne peux pas. _

_Il n'existe qu'un grand amour dans une vie. _

_C'était __lui._

_Mais toi, toi tu es mon réconfort, ma conscience, ma gaité. Tu es ma bouée, ma béquille, mon sauveteur. Celui qui sera toujours là pour moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Et je t'aime pour cela. S'il y a bien une personne à laquelle je ne veux pas faire de mal, c'est bien toi. Tu mérites tellement mieux qu'une coquille vide. Je suis certaine qu'en d'autres temps, d'autres lieux, je n'aurais pas résisté. _

_S'__il __n'avait pas existé aussi._

_Mais __il__ existe et nous sommes ce que nous sommes…_

_J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Il y a quelque chose de plus fort que l'entendement qui nous lie. Je ne peux me passer de toi. C'est comme ça. Alors plutôt que de te perdre, je te rends la liberté. Après ce que je vais faire, Victoria ne reviendra jamais sur votre territoire. Tu seras en paix. Et tu vivras. Parce que je veux que tu vives. Tu es si jeune. Et même si je sais que tu as une force surhumaine, que tu n'es plus un homme après tout, tu restes toujours ce gamin que j'ai croisé à mon arrivée à Forks, sur la plage. _

_Qui que tu sois, homme ou loup, tu es la seule personne avec laquelle j'ai toujours pu être moi-même, sans penser aux conséquences. La seule avec qui j'ai été libre. Tu as cru que je te rejetterai en apprenant la vérité de ton état. Mais comment l'aurais-je pu ? Ce qui me faisait horreur c'était __d'imaginer__, de t'imaginer, étripant des innocents. Mais tu m'as rassuré. Ce jour là, quand tu t'es dressé face à ta meute pour me sauver de leurs griffes et de leurs crocs, j'ai vu, compris, enfin ce qui nous unissais. _

_Pas de l'amour. _

_Pas de l'amitié. _

_Quelque chose de plus fort, de plus sacré. _

_Pardonnes moi._

_Avec toute ma tendresse._

_Bella._

Contente de moi je relisais ma lettre, maugréant quand même face à mes ratures.

Je pliais tranquillement le papier blanc et le laissais bien en évidence sur son bureau.

Voilà.

C'était fini.

Je rejoignis ma Chevrolet et son rugissement m'arracha un sourire. Sans un regard pour ce que je quittais, de peur de flancher, j'actionnais la première et me dirigeais vers les falaises.

Quand j'arrivais enfin sur la saillie ou Jake voulais me faire sauter, une vague d'angoisse m'enserra. Je me repris bien vite.

Je voulais sauter du sommet parce que c'était l'image qui m'avait hantée.

J'exigeais une longue chute pour avoir l'impression de voler.

Juste avoir cette impression. Après adviendrait ce qu'il adviendrait.

Mais au moins je l'aurais vécue.

J'étais bien consciente que je m'apprêtais à commettre l'acte le plus idiot et le plus téméraire de mon existence. Cela m'arracha un sourire. Déjà, la douleur de mon cœur s'estompait, comme si mon corps anticipait ce qui allait se passer.

Mes pulsations cardiaques devenaient plus espacées.

Ma respiration s'effilochait.

Je me sentais bien.

Apaisée.

Enfin.

C'était la première fois depuis Septembre.

La première fois depuis qu'il…

Depuis que nous…

Depuis la séparation.

____________________

Voilà c'était joyeux tout ça n'est ce pas ???

Je sais je suis cruelle…

Mais pas trop….

Plus que 7 jours mes amies pour connaitre la suite…

Un petit bouton vert, avec les lettres « R-E-V-I-E-W » vous attends un chouilla plus bas … Il vous attire n'est il pas ??? Et bien c'est devenu votre meilleur ami et aussi le mien puisqu'il est mon seul salaire !

Bisous !!!


	3. Chapter 2: Evolution

Salut les twilighters ! merci encore pour toutes vos gentilles reviews (plus de 10 pour le chapitre précédent !!!) Je vous en félicite !!!!

Pour Istehar et Lecholls : oui jasper est un « jeune vampire végétarien ». On le sait dès fascination. Mais Bella est un peu dérangée par les derniers événements et parle le plus simplement du monde. Mais je vous pardonne, on est puriste ou on ne l'est pas !

Je vous embrasse bien fort !

Enjoy !

oOoOoOoOoOo

**_Celui_********_qui_******_met_******_un_******_frein_******_à_********_la_******_fureur_******_des_******_flots__  
__Sait_******_aussi_********_des_******_méchants_****_arrêter_******_l_****_es_******_complots_**_._**

**Jean Racine.**

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Chapitre 2 : Evolution_

Bizarrement, la mer paraissait très loin, plus qu'avant quand j'étais bien à l'abri, dans ma Chevrolet, pensant à ce qui allait se produire…

Je songeais à la température de l'eau en grimaçant. On pense vraiment à des choses incroyablement stupides quand on va mourir. Il y avait des milliers de choses plus graves à cogiter que la température de l'eau… Par exemple, la peine qu'aurait Charlie ou Renée quand ils apprendraient la nouvelle. Mais moi, je n'arrivais pas à songer à autre chose qu'à ça… La température de l'eau…

Elle serait froide.

Mais bon, ça n'allait pas m'arrêter. Les rafales de vents étaient violentes désormais, et la pluie me fouettait le visage. J'avançais tranquillement jusqu'au bord, comme si je faisais une promenade ordinaire, gardant cependant les yeux fixés sur le vide qui s'étalait devant moi. Je tâtonnais du pied, fébrilement et en aveugle, jusqu'à deviner l'endroit ou la roche cédait le pas au vide, au néant et à ma mort prochaine. J'inspirais profondément, retins mon souffle et attendis.

Ce que je voulais arriva très vite.

_-« Bella »._

En souriant, je répliquais :

_-« Oui ? »_

Je n'avais pas répondu tout fort, de peur que le son de ma voix ne fasse s'évaporer la splendide illusion. Il semblait si réel, si proche. Et c'était à cet instant. Quelle ironie. Je notais que ce n'était que lorsqu'il me grondait comme ça que je retrouvais la vraie mémoire de ses intonations, la texture veloutée et mélodieuse de son timbre…

_-« Bella, écoute-moi. Ne fais pas ça. »_ Me supplia t'il.

_-Tu voulais que je sois humaine ? Je vais te prouver à quel point je le suis. A quel point je t'ai obéit. Parce que ce qu'il y a de merveilleux avec les humains, c'est qu'ils peuvent si aisément … mourir !_ » Répliquais-je avec morgue.

_-« Je t'en prie. Pour moi._

_-Non. C'est le seul moyen. La seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour que tu sois encore un peu auprès de moi._

_-S'il te plait. »_

Ce n'était plus qu'un gargouillement couvert par les hurlements du vent, la pluie qui battait mon visage. La tempête m'avait trempée et on aurait dit que j'avais déjà sauté dans l'océan plusieurs fois. Je tanguais un peu, appréciant l'instant ultime, celui ou l'on n'a pas encore sauté mais ou l'on sait que ça ne va pas tarder. C'est assez grisant comme sensation. Moqueuse de lui répondis

_-« Et si ça ne me plait pas à moi hein ?_

_-NON BELLA! »_

Il était en colère à présent, et cette colère était si belle, si bouleversante. Je souris, levai les bras comme pour plonger, offrant mon visage à l'averse. Je me penchai en avant, m'accroupissant pour avoir plus de ressort.

Ca y est.

La fin.

Une larme roula sur ma joue, je la chassais prestement.

_« Adieu… Edward »_

Et me jetai du haut de la falaise.

Je chutais comme un météore, en hurlant de toutes mes forces, mais c'était un cri de bonheur, de délivrance et non de peur. Le vent m'opposait sa résistance, essayant en vain de lutter contre l'inéducable gravité, me repoussant.

_-« OUI ! »_

Cette exclamation résonna dans mon crâne quand je fendis la surface. L'eau était glacée, encore plus que je ne l'avais craint, pourtant les frissons ne faisaient qu'ajouter au plaisir. J'étais très fière de moi d'avoir choisi cet endroit pour en finir, cet océan gelé et noir. Pas un seul instant la terreur ne s'empara de moi.

La chute n'avait été que pure adrénaline et c'était un sentiment merveilleux.

Finalement, le saut n'était pas si effrayant.

Et pire, j'étais toujours en vie !

C'est alors, que le courant m'emporta et fracassa mon corps sur des rochers. Une douleur fulgurante m'assailli quand ma chair se coupa le long des coquillages et que mon crâne fit contre la paroi le même bruit qu'un œuf qu'on brise pour faire un gâteau. J'avais été si sûre de mourir sur le coup que je n'avais pas pensé à la mer sombre qui m'attendait en bas. Après tout, le danger le plus évident était ces falaises en à pic et pas l'océan. Enfin ça n'allait pas de soi. Je ne me doutais pas qu'en fait, la véritable menace me guettait sous le violent ressac. J'eus l'impression que les vagues se disputaient mon corps disloqué par le premier coup qu'il venait de subir, me secouant de tous côtés. Je savais comment y échapper. Mais je ne voulais pas me battre. On disait que la mort par noyade est l'une des pires. Je tentais quand même le coup. Partout ce n'était qu'eaux noires et déchainées, ou aucune lueur ne filtrait. La présence de mon hallucination à mes côtés tandis que ma vie s'effilochait ne m'étonna pas le moins du monde. Il me devait bien ça, vu que je périssais pour lui.

J'allais me noyer.

Je me noyais.

_« Continue de nager »_ souffla t'il, désespéré.

_-« Non. »_ La réponse avait cinglé. De toute façon à quoi cela aurait il bien pu servir, j'étais cernée par les ténèbres.

_-« Je te l'interdis. Je t'interdis de renoncer. Tu m'as bien entendue Isabella Swann ? »_

Le froid engourdissait mes membres et je n'avais plus conscience d'être ballotée. C'était plutôt un rêve, un vertige. C'était si doux, si confortable… je me laissais aller…

_-« Bats-toi ! _hurla t'il de nouveau_, Je t'en supplie, bats toi Bella !_

_- C'est mieux comme ça. »_

Je n'avais plus envie de lutter. J'en étais contente que ça se termine. Cette mort n'était pas si cruelle après tout. Elle était même plus douce que celles auxquelles j'avais déjà été confrontée. Et étrangement sereine. Les clichés vous disent qu'au moment de votre mort, vous revoyez toute votre vie passer devant vos yeux. Je n'eus pas cette malchance. Par contre je le revis, lui. L'image était très claire, tellement plus précise que dans mes souvenirs. Mon inconscient de donna cet ultime cadeau, pour la fin. Mon Edward comme le jour ou nous nous étions rencontrés, beau, insaisissable, intouchable et mystérieux. Son visage sans défauts était aussi réel que s'il était présent, avec l'exacte nuance de sa peau glacée, la forme de ses lèvres, la courbe de sa mâchoire, l'étincelle d'or dans ses prunelles. Il était furieux parce que j'abandonnais. Il serrait les dents et la fureur dilatait ses narines.

_-« Non ! Bella ! Non ! »_

Mes oreilles étaient submergées par l'océan et pourtant j'entendais sa voix de ténor très distinctement. Encore mieux que sur la terre ferme. Je me concentrais sur le son de sa voix, ignorant superbement son souhait. Il m'avait laissé sans accorder le mien, je l'abandonnais sans lui obéir. Un point partout et balle au centre. Cependant, parce qu'il était là, j'étais contente. Il m'accompagnait vers là ou j'avais quand même peur d'aller. Mais j'étais heureuse. Malgré mes poumons brûlants, mes jambes tailladées par les coupures des coquillages et ma tête qui saignait abondamment, faisant rougir l'eau autour de moi.

Le bonheur.

Il rendait la mort plutôt agréable.

Soudain, le courant m'emporta, me projetant contre quelque chose de dur, encore plus dur qu'un rocher. Il heurta ma poitrine avec violence et l'air s'échappa de mes poumons en un flot de bulles argentées. L'eau envahit ma gorge, m'étranglant. Je sombrais.

Pourtant, ma tête refit surface.

J'en avais la vague impression. Mes cheveux collaient sur mon visage, poisseux. C'était assez désorientant. Je pensais avoir coulé et me voilà à l'air libre.

La houle m'expédia contre d'autres rochers qui me déchirèrent le dos. Le sel me brûlait la trachée, le liquide empêchait le réflexe de la respiration de s'accomplir. En dépit des vagues qui faisaient un bruit monstrueux autour de moi je ne bougeais plus.

_-« Respire ! »_ m'ordonna une voix anxieuse.

Ce n'était pas celle d'Edward. Alors je ne voulus pas.

Des mains brûlantes frictionnaient ma peau frigorifiée par l'eau glacée. L'individu appuyait sur ma cage thoracique en mouvement réguliers, puis insufflait de l'air dans mes poumons grâce au « bouche à bouche ».

Je crachotais finalement de l'eau salée. Il parut soulagé et je l'entendis se récrier :

_-« Bella ! Bella chérie, tu m'entends ? »_

J'avais mal de partout.

Une odeur acre, rouille, parvint à mes narines et me donna envie de vomir.

Je connaissais cette odeur.

Je ne la connaissais que trop bien.

Pourtant je ne parvenais pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Chaque respiration était un combat.

Mes pensées s'embrouillaient.

Seul le nom de mon sauveur me parvint :

_-« Jake ?_

_-Oui. Oui c'est moi. Je suis là. Je suis là pour toi. N'aies pas peur…»_

Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais mourir. Mes muscles se détendirent. Ma main tomba de celle de Jacob. Au loin très floue, sa voix déformée m'arrivait encore, et je devinais qu'il s'affairait autour de moi pour me donner les premiers soins.

_-« Bella ! Bella ! Restes avec moi ! »_

Il y avait une pointe d'angoisse sans son timbre si rieur à l'accoutumée. Je m'en voulu d'avoir parlé et de n'avoir pas fait la morte.

Et aussi de ne pas avoir passé l'arme à gauche dans l'eau. Au moins, même si à cet instant j'avais eu la vague idée du mal ou je plongerais par pur égoïsme ma famille et mes amis, je n'en aurais jamais eu conscience.

Jake pleurait.

Enfin je croyais.

J'en avais l'impression.

Parce que sa voix était hachée, mais pas hystérique non plus.

Sa main glissa, c'était très doux, très tendre.

J'en fus touchée.

Jamais je ne lui avait permis de faire ce geste. Mais il me fit du bien à cet instant.

Il murmurait des paroles plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

_-« Il y a tant de sang. Du sang de partout. Du sang, du sang encore du sang. De l'écarlate sur tes joues, sur tes cheveux, sur ta peau pâle… Bella… Mais quand cesseras-tu de faire des choses incroyablement… Stupides ? »_

Il rit, un petit rire nerveux et de circonstance pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il me serra contre sa poitrine. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, oubliant ma douleur, je soulevais mes paupières. Je perçus son sourire, entre une vague de sang, qui injectait sans doute ses yeux. Il souriait, de son sourire qui éclaire tout son visage, de ce sourire que j'aimais par-dessus tout et qui me faisait penser que Jacob était un soleil.

Mon soleil.

Je respirais de plus en plus mal.

La fin venait.

Après tout, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi…

Je n'avais pas froid.

Je n'avais pas peur.

J'étais prête à passer de l'autre rive et Jake m'accompagnerait dans les derniers instants.

Je me contentais de murmurer _« Jacob…_ » et grimaçais de douleur. Elle fut si vive qu'elle m'épuisa et me fit sombrer dans un noir absolu.

Sam nous avait rejoints. Sa voix tonnait dans ma tête, tandis qu'elle se vidait peu à peu de mes souvenirs. Les paroles échangées raisonnaient en moi.

_-« Sam… Je ne veux pas… Elle… Pas comme ça…_

_-Il le faut. Tu dois la laisser partir._

_-Je ne peux pas._

_-Qu'est ce que tu me chantes ? »_ S'était écrié l'alpha. Et puis il y avait eu des mots que je ne comprenais pas bien. Une vive altercation. Le fait qu'il m'appartenait. Ou que je lui appartenais je ne sais plus bien. Que j'étais son centre du monde, sa raison de vivre. Bref, rien de nouveau. Il était aussi question d' « imprégnation » ou plutôt de non imprégnation, chose qui semblait être très importante chez les loups garous.

_-«Jake, je sais que tu es amoureux d'elle mais… Ce n'est pas elle la bonne. Tu n'as pas été imprégné. _

_-Je sais. Mais ça n'arrive pas subitement ?_

_-Si… C'est juste que ce n'était pas elle… »_ Soupira le chef de meute.

_-« Comment peux tu le savoir, hein ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen !!! »_ S'enquit Jacob.

Il y avait eu une longue, très longue pause. Pas un silence gêné. Sam devait réfléchir. Comment pourraient ils me sauver la vie, j'étais tellement en piteux état ? Puis, d'une voix lente et détachée ; il articula péniblement, distinguant minutieusement chaque syllabe :

_« -Jake… Ce serait égoïste de tenter quoique ce soit…_

_-Si c'était Emily ? Pense que c'est elle Sam. Mets-toi à ma place. Imagine ce que __**JE**__ ressens. Bella… Bella c'est pour moi ce qu'est Emily pour toi. Pour le moment c'est ça ! Que ferais-tu ? Si elle devait… se retrouver dans l'état de Bella…_

_-Je… Je la suivrai dans la mort. » _Se contenta de répondre l'Alpha. «_Mais elle est mon âme sœur._

_-Bella est la mienne. Je le sais, je le sens._ » Trancha Jake, sûr de lui. L'autre ne releva pas devant cette assurance. Même, il semblait intrigué et inquiet.

_-« Jacob tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner les Protecteurs._

_-Je vais me gêner tiens ! Sans elle ça ne servirait à rien de continuer ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans Bella. C'est comme ça. Sam, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. Je ne t'ai pas défié pour prendre ma place __**naturelle **__au sein de la meute. » _Avait il souligné. L'autre grogna, comme contrit. Qu'elle pouvait donc bien être cette place qui dérangeait Sam ? D'une voix rauque, le plus vieux reprit :

« -_C'est vrai. Tu es un homme d'honneur. Mais la meute à besoin de toi. Que ferions-nous si tu la rejoignais ?_

_-Si tu ne veux pas que je passe de la théorie à la pratique, il faut me dire comment Bella peut rester en vie ! »_

Sam ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu. Puis il y eut un soupir. Il rendait les armes. L'alpha toussota et dit d'une voix grave.

_-« Tu peux toujours tenter quelque chose. Ca ne marchera sans doute pas mais au moins tu auras essayé._

_-Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ?_

_-Parce que c'est réservé normalement aux personnes qui ont déjà été imprégnées. _*encore ce mot m'exaspérais-je!!!*_ Une sorte de présent pour vivre ensemble le plus longtemps possible si tu veux. Or tu n'as pas eu affaire à ce phénomène avec Bella._

_-__Je veux quand même essayer. »_ Conclut il, déterminé.

_-« Tu sais que tu la condamne si tu le fais._

_-Je suis prêt à assumer cette responsabilité._

_-Elle va te détester._

_-Elle vivra. Plutôt la savoir vivante me haïssant que morte pour cette sangsue ! »_

Mes muscles se contractèrent en signe de répulsion face à l'insulte que mon meilleur ami avait lancée contre Edward. Aussi parce que je pressentais ce qu'ils allaient me faire.

C'est une bouillie de syllabes qui me parvint puis une douleur, affreuse, sauvage, au niveau de mon poignet gauche.

Un grognement fauve l'accompagnait.

La voix de Sam enfin, qui intimait à Jacob de se calmer. Je m'étais redressée, vivement, haletante et hébétée, poussant un hurlement déchirant, qui me glaça jusqu' à la moelle des os. Une intense chaleur coula dans mes veines et s'imprégner peu à peu dans mes muscles, mes membres. Soudain, je me sentis épuisée et tombais lourdement sur le sable.

.

La voix inquiète de Jake reprit la parole. Son timbre était plus grave, rauque.

_-« Tu crois qu'on peut la déplacer ?_

_-Aucune idée… »_

Ils hésitaient. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, malgré ma lassitude.

_-« Jacob ? »_ croassais-je.

Sam ne put retenir un glapissement.

_-« Ca n'est pas possible._

_-Improbable plutôt ! »_ Lança mon meilleur ami, guilleret. L'Alpha reprit.

_-« C'est la première fois que quelqu'un le fait. Même dans les légendes, ils disent que ça ne peut pas se produire. Que l'amour qu'on porte à une femme dont on ne s'est pas imprégnée n'est pas assez fort pour cette…_

_-On s'en moque Sam. Bella est vivante, c'est tout ce qui compte ! »_

Son visage se pencha sur moi, inquiet.

_-« Oh ! »_ souffla-t-il, et le soulagement se dessina sur ses traits. _« Oh Bella ! Tu vas bien ? Tu m'entends ? Tu as mal quelque part, à part à ton poignet ? »_

Je le regardais intensément. Quelque chose d'étrange s'empara de moi. Comme s'il n'existait plus rien au monde que Jacob. Il n'était plus juste mon soleil… non… C'était… Comme s'il était mon oxygène, ma drogue

Comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Une perception très intense et très violente. Si violent que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Mes membres firent des spasmes, réagissant avec ce sentiment qui déferlait dans mes veines. C'était comme si Jake était une partie de moi, un de mes organes vitaux. Imaginer de vivre sans lui devenait quelque chose d'incongrue et d'insupportable rien qu'à l'idée.

L'amour que j'éprouvais pour Edward était tout aussi fort.

Mais je n'avais pas ce sentiment de lui appartenir vraiment.

Que nous ne formions qu'un.

Avec Jacob si.

J'observai le visage de mon ami, qui déclinait toutes les couleurs de la palette d'un peintre. Je croyais qu'il allait s'étouffer, mais perçut qu'il était tout aussi étonné que moi de ce flot, ce ras de marée de sentiments triviaux et brutaux, mais aussi énigmatiques et illustres.

D'une voix chevrotante cette fois, il redemanda :

_-« Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part, trésor ?_

_-J-juste… ma gorge… »_ Bégayais-je.

_-« Alors, nous allons t'emmener loin d'ici_ » décida t'il.

Curieuse je lui demandais :

_-« Pourquoi je ne suis pas morte ?_

_-Parce que je ne le voulais pas._

_-Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?_

_-Plus tard les questions-réponses… Les jeux TV commencent qu'à 17h darling. Pour le moment contente-toi d'avoir confiance en moi. _

_-J'ai confiance en toi. »_ Soufflais-je.

Glissant un bras sous moi, il me souleva sans effort, comme s'il avait ramassé une poupée de chiffon. Son torse était moins chaud que d'habitude. Il était de température… Normale. Je fronçais les sourcils. Cette sensation n'était pas ordinaire. Je passais ma main dans ma tête. Elle poissait encore de sang, mais l'hémorragie s'était arrêtée.

_-« Etrange… »_ Murmurais-je.

Il se courba pour tenter de me protéger un peu de l'averse. Ma tête roula sur son coude, et je contemplai sans le voir l'océan furieux qui maltraitait notre plage.

_-« Tu l'as ? »_ Lança Sam, hébété, avant de reprendre incrédule : _« Ca a marché. Merde alors. Ca a marché. J'arrive pas à y croire. La vache !!! Les légendes… Vous êtes entrés dans la légende. Sous mes yeux. C'est incroyable… Et dangereux aussi… Il y a eu une imprégnation mutuelle ! »_

Je grognais. Pourquoi ce mot revenait il en leitmotiv dans la conversation de mes amis ? Pourquoi était il prononcé avec respect, enthousiasme et incrédulité ? Pourquoi est ce que ça ressemblait un peu trop à mon gout à la définition du coup de foudre ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? J'avais besoin de réponse, mais pas la force pour les poser. La voix de Sam me parvint de nouveau :

_-« Je serais curieux de voir ce que cela donne. Ca promet d'être amusant. Purée Jacob tu te rends compte. Ce qui vous unis désormais c'est… tellement plus fort que tout ce qui n'a jamais existé. Plus fort qu'Emily et moi. Plus fort que la mort même_.

-« _Oui. Je m'occupe d'elle. Toi, devances moi à la réserve. Et préviens mon père. Nous allons avoir besoin de lui. Parce que je doute qu'elle soit… _

_-Je comprends. A plus tard._

_-Merci Sam…_

_-De rien. »_ Termina l'Alpha, en nous contemplant d'un air triste.

Toujours étourdie, je mis un moment à comprendre les mots de Jake. Comme Sam ne répondait rien de plus, j'en concluais qu'il avait déjà filé pour prévenir notre arrivée. J'imaginais déjà Charlie mort d'inquiétude, se jeter dans mes bras en pleurant avant de me punir at vitam eternam pour cette folie. Je bougonnais un peu avant de me laisser porter par la marche de Jake.

La mer dévorait le sable, ruait, comme si elle avait été énervée que je lui ai échappée.

Moi aussi j'étais un peu fâchée de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Et en même temps je ne regrettais pas d'être en vie, pelotonnée contre le torse de Jacob. Je me sentais en sécurité, et son souffle régulier léchait mes joues, délicieusement.

Mes yeux anxieux aperçurent un éclat de couleur, une flammèche qui dansait sur la houle sombre, loin, très loin, au large.

Cette flamme ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

Et pas à un humain.

Je voulus croire que c'était lui.

Lui que j'avais si bien vu dans ce qui aurait du être mon tombeau liquide.

A moins que ça ne soit elle.

Je frissonnais, malgré la douce chaleur des bras de Jake.

Victoria.

Tout ceci n'avait pas de sens.

Jacob courait à moitié en direction de la route. Il semblait mal à l'aise et terrorisé.

_-« Comment as-tu su que j'irai ici ?_

_-J'ai flairé ta trace. J'ai vu des empreintes de pneu et puis je t'ai entendu hurler. »_ Il réprima avec difficulté un frisson_. « Pourquoi as-tu sauté Bella ?_

_-Je sais. C'était idiot._

_-C'est peu dire ! »_ S'exclama t'il en hochant le menton, m'aspergeant de gouttes de pluie _« Ca ne t'ennuierait pas de garder les bêtises pour quand je suis là ? Je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer si je passe mon temps à t'imaginer te jeter des falaises dès que j'ai le dos tourné._

_-Mais si j'ai envie de plonger ? » _Rétorquais-je avec mauvaise foi.

_-« Je suis sûr que dans les prochains jours tu ne le pourras pas._

_-Pourtant je me sens en grande forme._

_-Ca ne m'étonne pas. Mais demain ça ne sera plus le cas._

_-Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?_

_-Billy t'expliquera tout, tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas trop en fait. »_

Il semblait gêné et détourna son visage.

Je raclais ma gorge et changeait de sujet à son grand soulagement.

_-« Avez-vous mis la main sur… elle ?_

_-Non. Elle a sauté dans l'eau. Sur ce terrain là, les buveurs de sang sont largement meilleurs que nous. C'est pourquoi je me suis rué ici aussi. Elle avait du te « flairer ». J'avais peur qu'elle ne nous devance à la nage… »_

Ce fut à mon tour de piquer du nez, honteuse d'avoir fait courir tant de risques à la meute et à mon meilleur ami.

Jacob et moi arrivions chez les Blacks. Il me mit à l'abri, tandis que dehors la tempête redoublait.

_-« Restes ici »_ m'ordonna t'il en me jetant sans ménagement sur le canapé, chose qui m'alerta. Je venais quand même de tomber d'une falaise, de « presque » mourir et il me jetait comme un vulgaire sac à patate ! _« Je vais te chercher des fringues sèches. »_

Je laissai mes prunelles s'habituer à la pénombre de la pièce tandis que Jake filait dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs je fus étonnée de voir bien presque instantanément. Juste quelques centièmes de seconde ou j'avais été un peu désarçonnée mais désormais tout allait bien. Comme si j'avais des yeux de chat… Sans Billy, la pièce surchargée semblait vide, désolée. Un peu menaçante aussi. Jacob revint à mes côtés quelques instants plus tard et me tendit un tas de tissu gris.

_-« Ca risque d'être un peu trop grand, mais je n'ai rien de mieux. Euh… Je vais sortir pour te laisser t'habiller._

_-Inutile. Je suis trop crevée pour bouger et j'ai besoin de compagnie. »_

Il s'assit docilement sur le plancher, tout prêt de moi, tête sur le canapé. Il paraissait épuisé et anxieux. Ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

J'aimais Jacob. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Il était tendre, simple, insouciant, rude, compliqué et sérieux. Cela dépendait des moments mais c'était ce qu'il me plaisait en lui. Ce don de duplicité qui faisait qu'on ne s'ennuyait jamais lorsque l'on était ensemble. C'était mon soleil, mon espoir. Celui qui m'avait redonné figure humaine.

Et c'était aussi un loup-garou.

Je ne su jamais ce qui se passa à cet instant, mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est que je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir et que je lui étais redevable. Et puis, c'est comme si je le rencontrais pour la première fois.

C'est la première fois que je trouvais qu'il avait une odeur animale.

La première fois que je le percevais autrement qu'en petit frère.

Comme si j'avais reconnu en lui une autre partie de moi.

Pas de l'amour. Pas de l'amitié.

Comme si nous appartenions à la même lignée, à la même race.

Du rôle de Pâris, il était devenu un autre Roméo.

_-« Non pas un autre Roméo. Roméo lui-même »_ corrigea automatiquement mon cerveau.

Et moi je restais Juliette.

Il m'attira à lui et je succombais à la tentation de ses bras sans aucun remords. Cette étreinte était délicieuse. Nous chutâmes sur le canapé. Il me serrait contre son torse et m'enveloppais de ses bras protecteurs. D'habitude j'avais chaud quand il agissait de la sorte. Là rien. Une impression de normalité. Je glissais ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Mes paupières s'alourdirent. Je me sentais un peu malade. Mais tellement heureuse et épanouie. Il caressait mes cheveux avec béatitude et souriait. C'est alors que je m'aperçus qu'il ne me regardait plus comme avant non plus.

Avant il m'aimait.

Désormais je devinais d'instinct que c'était un sentiment plus profond.

Je soupirai d'aise et sombrait dans le sommeil.

Jacob murmura à mon oreille.

_-« Pardonnes moi… Je n'avais pas le choix… Tu verras… Ce n'est qu'une… Evolution. »_

____________________

Erf vala, mon petit Jake entre en scène !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !!!!

Plus que 7 jours mes amies pour connaitre la suite…

Un petit bouton vert, avec les lettres « R-E-V-I-E-W » vous attends un chouilla plus bas … Il vous attire n'est il pas ??? Et bien c'est devenu votre meilleur ami et aussi le mien puisqu'il est mon seul salaire !

Bisous !!!


	4. Chapter 3: Transformation

Bonjour me petits lecteurs d'amourrrr (ou plutôt bonsoir !!!)

Je vous félicite j'ai eu… 15 reviews pour le chapitre 2… ça m'a énormément touché !

Merci merci et merci encore mille fois pour toutes ces gentilles reviews !!! Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir !!! J'ai besoin de votre soutient vraiment, y'a que vous qui puissiez me faire tenir dans mes moments de doutes *pense à arwen et jess et à ma crise de nerf*

Donc encore merci de prendre de votre temps pour lire les élucubrations que mon pauvre petit esprit de dingue me fait écrire.

Maintenant : REPONSE AU REVIEWS !

** : **Le temps imparti est écoulé… quand à ta question… j'y réponds dans ce chapitre alors… lis le bien !

**Niella- lo et audrey 1986: **Bien que de questions !!! Alors oui Bella s'est en effet imprégnée de Jacob et vice versa ce qui les lie au plus profond de leurs âmes. Edward ??? Ah oui, fallait que je prévienne… J'aime PAS Edward, il est trop mister parfait à mon gout. Enfin j'aime pas écrire sur lui. Mon trop trois étant Jasper puis Jacob et enfin Edward… Edward qui n'apparait qu'au chapitre… *sens qu'elle va se faire haïr* 10 ! Mais… J'aime les histoires compliquées et je vais me rattraper… Notre Eddie sera bel et bien de retour pour mon plus grand plaisir et pour le votre !

**Arwen :** Comment ne pas saluer ton courage et ta folie ? Comment ne pas te dire que j'adore tes reviews et que j'apprécie tout ce que tu fais pour moi ? Merci de pas m'avoir fait tout jeterrrrr !!! Ce chapitre, comme toute cette fic, t'es dédié parce qu'à chaque fois que je tape un mot, je me dis « mais qu'est ce qu'elle va en penser ? » Merci de me permettre de me donner à fond et de croire en moi.

**Sonia S :** Je sais 7 jours c'est très long mais la classe prépa ne me laisse que peu de répits. Mais je pense que je vais changer les dates de parution d'ici peu. J'ai appris que le mercredi c'était pas simple pour la plupart d'entre vous, alors peut être que je posterai le vendredi ou le samedi. Affaire à suivre donc. PS : Merci de me suivre même si je te fais peur !

**Maevic31 :** Raah tu ne peux pas savoir comment ta review m'a fait plaisir. Ca veut dire que je suis crédible et ça, ça met le baume au cœur.

**Jess :** Ma jess ! Merci pour cette review, merci de me suivre malgré Jake que tu détestes et merci encore d'avoir été là quand j'ai eu besoin de toi. Chapitre pour toi aussi ! Ce chapitre a été remanié quelque peu face à une de tes remarques… qui d'ailleurs sont constructives ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir… Mais après tout, tu es ma copine de cerveau alors ça devrait marcher !

**Suzanna Pitt :** Merci toi aussi de me suivre ! chaque review de ta part est vraiment attendue !!! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !

**Mama :** Ma petite mama d'amour que dire à part… Je suis toute rouge sous l'avalanche de compliments !!! XD Oui oui, je sais avant ça s'éloignait pas de la saga, mais c'était pour planter le décor. Maintenant, virage à 180° et encore je suis gentille… enfin tu vas voir ci après hein ! L'action promis il y en aura. Edward c'est certain. Une meute présente… REND MOI MON CERVEAUUUU !!! *jess tu as de la concurrence* Je suis aussi ravie que tu aies noté la particularité des titres de chapitres. Oui, ils se termient tous en « tion » ou en « sion ».

**Malfoy Funambule** : Alors… La réponse à ta question 'est pas aisée… Mais je commence à y répondre dans le chapitre qui arrive !

**Ptibiscui **: Lol ! *mode je suis ENCORE entraind e rougir on* j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

**Istehar :** Non mais faut pas avoir honte !!! Jake est un personnage plein de ressource et follement amusant à écrire… et à lire ! je te jure !! tu ne t'ennuieras pas avec MON Jake

**Tchingtchong :** Oui un petit euphémisme ça ne fait pas de mal !!!

**PS :** Vous pouvez remercier **Jess et Arwen** pour le sauvetage de _**rédemption**_. Suite à une critique plus qu'acerbe, je me suis trouvée totalement désemparée et ai voulu tout _arrêter *j'ai quand même osé mettre plus de 10 chapitres à la poubelle, soit plus de 150 pages word et environ 100 heures de boulot*_ Donc je continue sous leur pression et aussi pour vous, amis lecteurs, qui ne devez pas pâtir et être privés de fic à cause d'une fille qui n'a rien d'autre à faire de sa vie que je casser les autres, sans avoir le moindre arguement valable, juste pour casser parce qu'aligner le « c'est nul », « tu comprends pas les persos » « de toute façon tu peux pas comprendre l'histoire alors comment pourrais tu écrire une bonne fic dessus » et j'en passe bref, une critique pas constructive !

Maintenant, appréciez ce chapitre

Je vous embrasse bien fort !!!

Eléa Telmar.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Chapitre 3 : Transformation_

Je m'éveillais en sursaut, en raison d'éclats de voix.

Je me sentais barbouillée, malade.

Je passais une main distraite sur mon crâne, tentant en vain de reprendre mes esprits. Une terrible migraine m'assaillait, une horreur.

Je j'avais la nausée aussi. Et puis je percevais que quelque chose clochait. Un vague instinct sans doute. Et toutes les odeurs me prenaient à la gorge. Elles me semblaient plus violentes, plus entêtantes. Je discernais même le fumet des fleurs, dans le jardin alors que les fenêtres étaient… Fermées ???

Persuadée de rêver –car on ne peut pas humainement sentir des odeurs à travers des vitres- je me rallongeais et écoutait la dispute à côté.

Une sorte de grognement bestial accompagnait souvent les répliques que Jacob faisait à son père. Billy, lui, semblait être animé d'une colère froide, terrifiante. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est à cause de lui que je frissonnais. Son ton était tellement inamical, au contraire de d'habitude que j'en fus pétrifiée. Qu'avait donc fait Jake pour mettre son père dans une colère aussi noire que la suie ? Je suivais la conversation comme si je me trouvais dans la même pièce qu'eux :

_-« Mais tu es complètement inconscient ?!?!_

_- Papa, écoute-moi au moins !_

_-Que je t'écoute, chenapan ? Oublies-tu à qui tu parles ? Je suis ton père, pas un de tes vulgaires sous fifres! _

_-Je ne suis pas l'Alpha ! Je suis le Bêta. » _Tentais de se défendre son fils_._

Quand à moi je me mélangeais dans toutes ces lettres de l'alphabet grec, qui ne signifiaient rien du tout pour moi… Charlie reprit d'une voix rauque :

_-« Béta, ça oui, tu peux me croire ! Mais qu'ai-je fais, par les anciens, pour avoir un garçon tel que toi ! Un écervelé ! Un imbécile. ! Quelqu'un qui n'écoute ses pulsions et qui oublie le rationnel !_ »

Billy était vraiment en colère. Il criait désormais et très fort. Cependant, il ne semblait pas faire peur à Jacob, vu qu'il se sentait encore d'attaque pour lui lancer des piques impertinentes, choses dont je me serais privée si j'avais été à sa place.

_-« Et bien parlons en du rationnel ! Depuis quand est-il rationnel que des vampires existent et que les loups garous ne soient pas eux non plus de vieilles légendes hein ?_

_Il y a quelques semaines, j'ignorais encore que tout cela était vrai… je pensais même que c'était une superstition qu'on se refilait de génération en génération. Et ce que j'ai mis en pratique n'est justement qu'une « histoire »… Qui s'est avérée véridique… Elle a marché même si je ne m'étais pas imprégné de Bella. Imagines donc à quel point je l'aimais quand…_

_-N'en dis pas plus, je sens que je ne pourrais plus me retenir très longtemps…_

-De quoi ? » Lança l'adolescent, effrontément avant de reprendre d'un ton léger :

_-« Tu ne veux pas écouter ce que j'ai à dire…_

_-Oh mais j'en ai bien assez entendu ! Tu nous mets tous en danger. Les Quileutes, la meute, toi, elle !_

_-Elle allait mourir ! »_ Se défendit avec véhémence Jacob.

Un claquement puis un grognement.

J'esquissais un sourire.

Billy avait du tenter de donner une gifle à son fils. Mais vu que ce dernier est invulnérable, il avait du se faire sacrément mal. Et Jake devait se retenir pour ne pas se tordre de rire et exciter de nouveau la colère de son père.

Il y eut un long silence.

Billy devait réfléchir.

Sans aucun doute.

Il avait toujours su prendre des décisions importantes. C'était en quelque sorte le sage de la tribu. Mais je trouvais que là, il réfléchissait un peu trop longtemps. De longues minutes passèrent dans se silence oppressant. Tellement oppressant qu'il me donnait encore plus la migraine, comme si ce vide m'enserrait encore plus la tête. D'une voix blanche il rompit le silence, la voix teinté d'angoisse.

_-« Quelle pagaille !_

_-Tu m'en veux ?_

_-Je… je ne sais pas. Tu lui as quand même sauvé la vie ce n'est pas rien. Au péril de la tienne en plus._

_-Tu sais que je ne risque pas grand-chose…_

_-Tu restes un homme, mon fils. Et un homme est un être fini. Un jour la mort te prendra elle aussi. Des siècles après que je sois retourné auprès de ta mère certes, mais ne sois pas trop téméraire et ne tente pas la chance… »_

J'en fus bouleversée et vaguement honteuse. J'avais écouté une conversation on ne peut plus intime… Je sentis que Jacob lui aussi était tout remuer. Et un bruit étrange me parvint. Un « ploc » minable. Je mis du temps à l'identifier. Ca ressemblait à des gouttes de pluie sur les carreaux. Mais ça n'était pas ça tout à fait. Mon cerveau réfléchissait. Enfin, il y eut le déclic. Et ce déclic me coupa le souffle.

_-« Une larme ! »_

J'avais entendu les pleurs de Jake s'écraser sur le sol, alors qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce voisine. C'était délirant ! Billy quand à lui, venait de reprendre la parole.

-« _Tu as agis en faisant ce que tu estimais être juste. Je t'ai toujours élevé ainsi… Alors, aussi difficile que c'est pour moi de te l'avouer… Je ne t'en veux pas tellement __**pour ça.**__ »_ Maugréa l'indien, en soulignant bien les derniers mots. Je pus imaginer aisément qu'il grimaçait en prononçant ces paroles qui devaient lui coûter. Mais il avait raison. On ne pouvait en vouloir à Jacob de m'avoir sauvé. Il avait été très courageux après tout.

_-« Je suis amoureux de Bella._

_-Ca je crois que j'avais compris… Et désormais c'est pire encore… »_ Se désola le vieil homme.

Je tiquais. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être « pire » que de m'aimer ? Je faisais déjà souffrir Jacob. Il vivait un martyr à chaque fois que je prononçais le nom d'Edward. Mon sang battait mes tempes avec vigueur et ça m'étais désagréable. Je tentais de m'apaiser, plaquant mes mains sur mon front, pour évacuer le stress. Cela fonctionna et je pu reprendre le fil de la conversation…

Jacob était un peu euphorique.

« _Non._ -me corrigeai-je mentalement, instinctivement, _Carrément euphorique._ »

_-« Je me suis imprégné d'elle._

_-Pfff et elle, elle ne vit que pour son « Edward ». »_

Je grimaçais. Entendre le prénom de mon amoureux dans la bouche de Billy ressemblait plus à une insulte qu'à autre chose. Et puis je n'aimais pas sa façon désinvolte d'imiter ma voix, la teintant d'une tonalité de pimbêche. J'étais sûre de ne jamais prononcer son nom ainsi. Je ne pouvais pas avoir une voix aussi nasillarde et stupide. Pas vrai ? Jacob, quand à lui, reprit tout guilleret :

_-« Je me suis imprégné d'elle je te dis._

_-J'ai compris, arrêtes de piailler dans mes oreilles !_

_-Nous nous sommes imprégnés mutuellement… Tu comprends ?_

_-Je saisis surtout que nous allons avoir de gros ennuis… »_ Souffla le Quileute.

Et moi je ne pigeais rien de rien de chez rien.

Zero, nada, no, nenni, niente.

Que dalle.

Il semblait très inquiet.

_-" Mais qu'est ce que je vais dire à Charlie moi ?_

_-La vérité. _

_-Tu es malade ? Cette imprégnation t'as fait perdre la tête ? Tu oublies qu'elle a pour un humain de la fièvre. Une fièvre tellement intense que son cerveau aurait du bruler ! Sans oublier qu'elle se porte comme un charme, pour une gamine qui s'est écrasé contre des rochers plus de tranchants, il y a quelques heures…_

_-Je suis désolé. Je n'y avais pas pensé._

_-Heureusement que tu es désolé. Et heureusement que tu n'avais pas pensé à tout ça. _

_-Et qu'est ce que tu vas lui annoncer ?_

_-Qu'elle a disparu._

_-Je ne crois pas que se soit la meilleure option, si tu me permets de dire ce que je pense…_

_-Tu n'as pas attendu ma permission, comme d'habitude… Saches quand même, pour ta gouverne qu'avoir perdu quelqu'un ce n'est pas la mort. La mort est une fin. La perte, un espoir de retrouver la personne aimée un jour. Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre Jake. »_

J'entendis mon ami soupirer.

_-« Non. Je comprends. Avec Maman…_

_-Oh, je suis désolé, Jacob, je ne voulais pas éveiller de mauvais souvenirs… Tu vois la douleur que tu ressens pour le décès de ta mère… Imagine une douleur mille fois plus grande._

_-Oui._

_-Voilà ce que ressentirait Charlie, s'il apprenait la mort de Bella. La savoir « envolée » lui permettrait de se faire à l'idée de ne plus la serait plus… subtil. Et certainement moins difficile à vivre._

_-J'en doute._

_-Tu voudrais que j'annonce comme ça à mon ami que sa fille s'est suicidée ?_

_-Oui. Pour ne pas lui donner d'espoir. Bella ne pourra jamais revenir à Forks. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »_

De nouveau un silence. Billy devait être perplexe quand aux paroles de son fils.

_-« Sans cadavre on ne pourra rien faire._

_-La mer pourra l'avoir emporté dans ses remouds. Sa voiture est restée sur la falaise, portière ouverte. Son petit ami dont elle était passionnément amoureuse l'a quitté et elle ne s'en remettait pas. Elle m'a laissé une lettre d'adieu. C'est assez pour conclure à un décès._

_-Pauvre Charlie. La nouvelle va l'effondrer... Voir le tuer. »_ Soupira le Quileute.

Et moi je ne comprenais plus rien du tout.

Pourquoi faire croire à Charlie quelque chose d'aussi abominable alors que je me portais divinement ?

Je me dressais vivement.

Dans la cuisine, le père et le fils s'étaient figés.

En quelques instants, mon meilleur ami fut à mes côtés.

_-« Bella, alors, revenue d'entre les morts ? »_

Je le regardais intensément.

Et comme tout à l'heure, le voir me fit mal. Pas une douleur lancinante qui vous incommode non. Quelque chose d'étrange. La sensation que s'il s'éloignait de moi ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde j'en mourrais. Comme s'il était mon oxygène, mon air. C'en était presque dérangeant. Pour la première fois je le trouvais beau. Quelque chose de mystérieux et de sauvage brillait dans ses prunelles sombres. Je posais ma main sur sa joue et j'en fus assez chagrinée. Je n'aurais pas du faire ce geste. Il était déplacé et lui redonnerait espoir… Mais je n'y pouvais rien, c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais besoin de ce contact. Jacob prit ma main et la guida sur son visage. J'apprenais les courbes de ses pommettes, de son front, de son nez, avec avidité et contentement. C'était un instant magique. Une découverte. Comme si je m'éveillais d'un très long sommeil et qu'enfin je voyais Jake comme ce qu'il était. Un jeune homme, séduisant, bien taillé, sexy et honnête. Mon ami approcha son visage du mien et étrangement, au lieu de se reculer, mon corps se tendit vers lui.

Par instinct.

Je ne savais plus du tout ou j'en étais.

Ni même qui j'étais.

Je n'avais plus conscience de rien sauf de la main de Jake qui enlaçait la mienne et cette envie dévorante de… Raaaahhhhh ! J'avais horreur de mon inconstance.

Ce matin je voulais mourir pour Edward.

Cette après-midi je me jetais dans les bras de Jacob.

Etrange revirement de situation.

Et sachant que les individus que j'aimais avaient la fâcheuse manie de ne pas être des êtres humains, je me demandais si ça n'était pas un effet secondaire de ces relations.

Ce fut lui qui s'écarta de moi, à contre cœur cependant.

Il soupira et déposa sur mon front un baiser.

Je crus bon de répondre à sa question. Cependant que répliquer? Comment raconter ce qui se passait dans mon esprit ? C'est alors que les paroles de Billy me firent tressaillir.

_-« Charlie ! »_ soufflais-je, paniquée. Jake se voulu apaisant. Pourtant je le sentais nerveux ce qui augmenta mon angoisse.

_-« Tout va bien se passer Bella._

_-Je veux voir mon père._

_-Bella tu ne peux plus._

_-Comment ça plus ?_

_-Je… Ce n'est pas facile à dire…_

_-Accouche Jacob ! »_ Grognais-je.

Il sourit et m'attira contre sa poitrine chaude. Mes sensations avec lui étaient différentes qu'avec Edward mais j'y plongeais avec un délice indécent. Je me pelotonnais contre son torse attendant la suite.

_-« Tu… Je t'ai mordue ce matin._

_-Je sais. Il faudra que tu évites à l'avenir. Une mâchoire de loup ça fait mal. Surtout pour une fragile humaine comme moi._

_-Ca fait mal aux humains. Pas à toi._

_-Quoi ? » _M'insurgeais-je.

Jacob grimaça et il glissa :

_-« La suite ne va pas te plaire…_

_-Tente toujours !_

_-Je t'ai mordue et parce que je t'aimais une mutation est survenue…_

_-Tu es entrain de me dire que… » _M'écriais-je en le regardant hébété, mon regard navigant entre lui et mon reflet dans le miroir.

_-« Tu es entrain de te transformer Bella. Tu grognes, tu es insatiable. Ta force ne va pas tarder à… »_

A cet instant je brisais net la console ou je m'étais accoudée. Jake termina ses paroles en souriant avec gène _«… devenir incontrôlable._

_-Je suis devenue comme toi ? Un loup- garou ?_

_-Oui._

_-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »_ Hurlais-je.

C'était étrange. J'avais terriblement peur. Une peur panique. Je voulais revoir mon père. Je voulais parler à Edward. Mon Edward, mon amour, ma vie. Mon monstre à moi avec lequel j'aurais voulu partager l'éternité. J'avais envie de crier. Et en même temps, c'était comme si je me sentais en paix et entière.

_-« Tu allais mourir. Les histoires racontent que celui qui aime une femme peut lui offrir sa vie. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Nous guérissons vite. Tu es saine et sauve. Et nous nous sommes…_

_-Imprégnés, je sais. Tu ne fais que le rabâcher, j'en ai la tête qui bourdonne ! » _Crachais-je, de méchante humeur.

Je me dégageais de son étreinte et m'écartais de lui. Puis je me figeais.

_-« Ca veut dire que je suis devenue une ennemie d'Edward ? Qu'Alice ne peut plus me voir ?»_ Constatais-je d'une voix blanche. Jake opina du chef. Alors une vague de rage déferla dans mes veines et j'aboyais : _« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, à moi ? Tu sais qu'il est tout pour moi. Ma vie, mon âme. Et toi, comme tu ne pouvais pas m'avoir, tu m'as transformé en monstre !_

_-Le monstre ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui ! C'est lui qui boit du sang ! C'est lui qui a massacré des innocents ! C'est lui le monstre !_

_-Je t'interdis de parler d'Edward de la sorte ! Il ne s'est nourri que d'assassins ou de violeurs ! Jamais d'humains innocents !»_ Rugissais-je.

_-« Oh mais que je vois la différence. Ça change tout hein ? Désolé donc Bella de ne pas être le « bon » monstre, celui qui t'agrée… »_ Cracha t'il. Mon corps se tendit et je me jetais sur lui. Une bagarre animale s'en suivi. Nous roulions sur le plancher. Je le griffais, le mordait, déchirait ses vêtements. Lui, se contentait de se protéger. Je pleurais, je m'épuisais :

_-« Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, tu n'avais pas le droit !_

_-Je t'ai sauvé la vie Bella ! »_ Cria t'il.

Cette vérité se glaça et je recouvrais mon calme. J'étais à califourchon sur Jake et je vis son visage en sang, labouré par mes ongles et déchiré par mes dents. Je poussais un cri de frayeur avant d'éclater en sanglots. Jacob enleva mes mains de son cou, qui étaient à deux doigts de l'étouffer, et me prit dans ses bras, m'y berçant doucement.

_-« Je suis désolé Bella. Je ne voulais pas te perdre. Je… J'ai eu tellement peur. Je sais que tu es en colère, mais un jour tu me remercieras._

_-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je ne veux plus de toi. Je te déteste ! » _Lâchais-je.

Jake se contenta de garder le silence. En chouinant je le questionnais de nouveau :

_-« Je ne peux plus revoir Charlie alors ?_

_-Non. Regarde ce que tu as fait à mon visage… Tu agirais de la même façon avec ton père, vu que ces derniers temps il semble apprécier autant ce « cher Edward » que moi-même… Sauf que lui, il n'a pas ma capacité à guérir…_

_-Tu m'as tout pris. Amour, amis, parents, vie._

_-Je t'offre tellement plus encore, Bella. Je t'offre une meute, des amis sincères, une nouvelle vie… Mon cœur aussi. »_

C'est ce qui termina de m'énerver. Je me précipitais au dehors, croisant Billy qui n'avait rien perdu de la conversation. Je courais tellement vite. Derrière moi, je percevais les pas de Jacob. Un sprint entre nous commença.

Nous avions quitté la réserve. Peut être même l'état. Je n'en savais rien et je m'en moquais. Une douleur fulgurante coulait dans mes veines. Ce matin même je n'étais qu'une futile humaine, fragile et amoureuse d'un vampire. Désormais, j'entamais ma transformation de loup garou, j'étais aussi forte que Jacob et j'étais… Je ne savais pas bien. Amoureuse d'un vampire et d'un loup garou ?

Le mot que Jake piaillait depuis le matin, « imprégnation » me semblait adéquat. Ca devait être ce qui s'était passé. Une sorte de connexion entre nous. Cela m'était d'ailleurs désagréable. J'aimais me sentir dépendante d'Edward. Mais pas de Jake. C'était un sentiment que j'essayais de refouler dans un coin de mon cerveau. Et plus je tentais de l'oublier, plus il était omniprésent. J'avais envie de réduire en charpie tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Un souffle chaud lécha ma nuque. Sa voix enfin.

_-« Bella, il faut que tu arrêtes de courir. Tu vas t'épuiser._

_-Et si j'ai envie de m'épuiser, hein !_

_-Ce soir tu vas continuer ta transformation. Tu dois conserver des forces sinon ça pourrait te tuer._

_-Oh ! Et tu t'en voudrais de m'avoir sauvé le matin pour me voir morte le soir par ta faute, c'est ça ?_

_-Je pense surtout que tu n'es qu'une imbécile, une pimbêche, une égoïste et une garce ! »_ Tonna mon meilleur ami. Je frémis sous les insultes et m'arrêtais net.

_-« Qu'est ce que tu viens de me dire ?_

_-Ce que je pense. Que tu es bornée et que tu ne veux pas voir la chance que tu as d'être encore en vie ce soir !_

_-Je voulais mourir Jake !!! Tu n'as pas encore compris ça ? Que sans lui je ne suis rien ?_

_-C'est vrai tu n'es rien. Tu n'es rien parce que tu n'as pas le cran de te battre pour devenir quelque chose._

_-Je t'interdis de dire ça !_

_-Oh, je t'ai vexée on dirait. Mais il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse Bella. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre loque. Des gens sont morts aujourd'hui, des pères, des mères, des enfants. Des gens qui auraient été ravis d'avoir une deuxième chance. Mais toi, toi qui a cette opportunité, tu veux la gâcher, comme une enfant pourrie- gâtée par la vie que tu es ! Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Je ne pouvais supporter de te voir ainsi, maculée de sang, pâle et sans vie. Je n'acceptais pas. Moi j'étais là Bella. Pas lui. J'ai toujours été là. Dans l'ombre certes mais présent. Je ne t'ai pas abandonné. J'ai mis ma meute en danger pour te sauver de Laurent quand il a voulu te mordre dans la clairière, de Victoria. Et ou est Edward hein ??? Quelque part au nord entrain de se lever une vampire ! »_

Ma main cingla contre sa joue. Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus. Parce que c'était trop dur. Parce que c'était la vérité et qu'elle me faisait mal. J'étais lâche c'est vrai. Je ne voulais plus vivre pour ne plus souffrir. Mais à cause de ma bêtise, j'avais fait pire.

J'avais détruit mon amour pour Edward.

J'avais détruit mon père.

J'avais détruit ma mère.

J'avais détruit mon amitié avec Jacob.

Je ne pouvais plus le regarder sans désespoir et passion. Je me dégoutais de nourrir tant de sentiments envers lui.

Il fallait en finir.

Je m'accroupissais pour reprendre ma course effrénée.

J'allais bondir quand Jake sauta sur moi, m'obligeant à rester clouée au sol.

Je grognais, montrais des dents pour qu'il me laisse m'échapper.

Puis une douleur fulgurante s'empara de mon corps, lui faisant faire de grands spasmes. La souffrance me coupa le souffle. J'avais l'impression qu'un poison envahissait tous mon corps. Autour de nous, des pas feutrés. Je reconnus le reste de la meute. Il y avait Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul… Ils me dévisageaient tous, inquiets.

Sam reprit sa forme humaine, suivit de près par les trois autres. J'aurais du m'offusquer devant leur nudité mais j'avais trop mal pour me soucier de ça.

Je les entendais murmurer fébrilement :

_-« Sam, sais tu ce qu'il faut faire ?_

_-Aucune idée. Sa transformation ne sera pas du même ordre que nous. Nous, c'était dans notre sang, dans nos gênes, quelque chose de latent. Elle… Elle, c'est une humaine…_

_-Tu penses qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas ?_

_-Je ne peux pas lire l'avenir Jake. Mais ça a l'air pas bien du tout… »_

Je me débattais, espérant chasser l'engourdissement qui brulait mes jambes. J'avais peur en plus. J'entendis Quil hurler à Jacob.

_-« Il faut qu'elle se tienne tranquille ! Elle s'épuise à lutter contre ce qui se passe en elle. _

_-Tu dois la neutraliser. »_ Assura Embry.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire jusqu'à ce que Jacob s'allonge sur moi. Nos corps s'imbriquèrent parfaitement et je ne pouvais plus bouger. Le rouge me monta aux joues. Notre posture ne faisait guère penser à une immobilisation mais à deux amants pris en plein milieu de l'action. J'étais gênée de cette promiscuité entre nous, de mon corps qui répondait aux ondulations involontaires de mon meilleur ami, à son souffle enivrant sur mon visage et à mon ventre qui se nouait autant qu'il me brûlait.

Un gémissement passa la barrière de mes lèvres et je recommençais à pleurer. Je ne réussis qu'à souffler :

_-« J'ai tellement mal… Jacob, je t' en supplie, aide-moi. »_

Jacob passa une main fraiche sur mon front.

Fraiche ???

Non, il aurait du être bouillant. Or il me sembla aussi froid qu'Edward. Je le dévisageais apeurée. Il me rassura :

_-« Tu as une fièvre de loup-garou. Encore pire que la fièvre de cheval ! Je n'ai jamais compris cette expression d'ailleurs. Que vient foutre un canasson dans la fièvre, tu peux me le dire toi ?» _Ne pu s'empêcher de se moquer Jacob, m'arrachant un petit rire. Il sourit, content de son effet avant de reprendre :

_« -Ton corps est entrain de réagir au processus. C'est normal. J'ai eu la même chose. Tiens-toi le plus tranquille que tu peux et tout se passera bien. Je te le jure. Nous serons là près de toi tout le temps que ça prendra pour t'aider, te montrer le chemin à suivre. Concentres toi seulement sur ma voix._

_-Charlie ?_

_-Papa vient de lui dire la nouvelle. Tu es morte aux yeux du monde, et tu t'apprêtes à renaitre parmi les tiens désormais. »_

Je fermais les yeux, le cœur gros, et une larme roula sur ma joue.

Je sombrais peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

Les derniers mots que j'entendis de ma vie d'humaine furent ceux de Jake, murmurés à mon oreille d'une voix de velours.

_-« Je t'attends. Reviens-moi. »_

Puis ce fut le noir total.

Ce fut le début de ma transformation

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà donc !!!

Plus que 7 jours les amis (je sais c'est sadique !!! XD)

Mais, peut être qu'en essayant de me convaincre… il y a un petit bouton vert, qui si on le presse pourrait faire pression sur l'auteur vile que je suis…

Il est pas beau le vert ? Il est pas beau le mot écrit dessus ?

Pensez à moi et à mon petit salaire, qui n'est que vos réactions !

Bisous

Eléa


	5. Chapter 4: Apparition

Coucou les amis, je sais un peu avant minuit, je suis charitable !!!

Bien alors une grande nouvelle pour tous, à vos calepins…La semaine du 16 février, vous aurez 2 chapitres postés, l'un le mercredi 18 puis un autre le samedi 21. Et à partir de cette date, notre rendez vous ça sera le samediiii !!! comme ça, vous serez un plus grand nombre à pouvoir lire Rédemption de suiteee !!! Je suis pas gentille ?

Bien bien bien, après les questions logistiques, voilà le moment que vous attendez tous : FELICITATION POUR VOS REVIEW !

Ca m'a redonné le sourire et ça m'a été d'une grande aide. Alors encore un millier de fois merci ! Jess et Arwen pourront confirmer, je suis hystérique dès que je vois 1 seul de vos commentaires !!!! Alors merci et encore merci mille fois ! Car sans vous, rédemption n'existerait pas !

**Ptibiscui :** Merci pour le compliment, c'est adorable !

**Miss Blablabla :** Alors… Chapitre qui n'avance pas trop en effet, et celui là… ne va pas non plus tout chambouler. Et en même temps si. En fait, je dois poser les bases de cette histoire, qui est longue et compliquée, surtout au niveau de la psychologie des personnages, qui ont une palette d'émotion que je veux extrêmement large. De même, il faut que tout soit bien en place et logique pour la suite. Donc, se sont des chapitres d'expositions et pourtant, ils sont certainement les plus importants ! Suivez bien, relevez les moindres détails, ils pourraient vous être utiles par la suite !!! XD

**Nienna-lo :** Dans mes bras, j'ai réussiiiii ! lol ! je suis contente que tu aies bien sentie la dualité de Bella, c'est quand même le trait de caractère de ma bella dans cette fic ! et aussi pour me rassurer que je ne serais pas condamnée aux galères parce que je préfère Jake à Ed *même si Ed est un de mes persos préférés, je HAIS écrire sur lui parce qu'il est trop complexe. Ca me donne la migraine de me mettre à sa place*

**Karo :** Et une nouvelle convertie à Jacob, une !!! j'adore les challenge ! j'espère que la suite te plaira donc !

**Sonia-S** : Oui Bella est dans un sacré prétrin. J'adore torturer mes personnages !!! niark niark niark ! Je peux cependant t'assurer qu'à la fin Bella fera un choix. Et pas obligatoirement celui auquel on s'attendrait au vu de ma fic ! XD En effet, la trame est complexe, donc vous ne saurez jamais ce qui adviendra *en fait vous ne saurez tout que quand vous verrez le mot FIN, parce que je vous réserve des surprises et de taille jusqu'à la dernière ligne !*PS ; don't worry pour Istehar, elle est dans le même cas que toi !

**CLoO :** Edward… Edward comme je l'ai dit précédemment je n'aime pas écrire sur lui. Mais j'ai passé le cap. Il revient donc au chapitre 13 !!! erf je sais c'est long. Mais avant, il planera sur l'histoire, comme un vautour !

**JessSwann **: Erf que dire à par merci. Et pour les fautes, je me suis bien relue cette fois ci.

**Audrey 1986 :** Sadique oui mais jusqu'à un certain point ! Je promets que Jake va bientôt trouver le bonheur !

**Malfoy Funambule :** Erf tu vas être contente, y'a encore du Jake de partout dans ce chapitre !

**Maevic 31 :**Bella en loup, pour changer du Bella vampire déjà. Merci pour Jacob, enfin pour mon Jacob, c'est un personnage que je travaille bcp parce que je sais qu'avec lui, pour de nombreuses fans c'est vade retro satanas, alors que c'est vraiment un type hylarant !

**Arwen :** Merci pour tout. Surtout que cette fic, c'est TA fic. Mon bébé mais t'es la marraine quoi !Elle est pour toi et toute à toi. A chaque mot, chaque lettre, voir chaque virgule je pense à toi et à ta réaction. Alors merci encore mille fois d'être ma bêta à moi. Et aussi, ne perds pas la main, j'aime tes longues reviewssss !!!

**Lecholls :** Ou ma seconde Bêta, qui elle non plus de dois pas perdre la main quand aux longues reviews ! que dire à part que j'adore lire tes commentaires. Ça me fait rire et à chaque fois je me demande ce que fais mon cerveau dans ta boite cranienne ! Prête pour une relecture ?

**Montana 2008 :** Lol, chiche de cliquer sur le bouton vert toute la journéeee ! Merci en tout cas pour les compliments !

**Mama :** Ma mama à moi. J'espère que je serais encore à la hauteur de tes espérances *pression activée* Rassure toi donc, je viens de boucler le chapitre 14 et j'attaque cette semaine le 15. Pas de soucis, vous ne serez pas en rupture de stock. J'ai promis, je suis embarquée dans la galère et le pire c'est qu'il y a des gens qui m'y suivent alors je me noie jusqu'au bout ! mdr

**Marie :** Mais fantasmer sur Jake à du bon aussi, je te jure ! La Young lucky girl va donc t'infliger encore une semaine de sadisme *en fait je suis sade réincarnée en version soft ! lol* Quand à ta dernière remarque. Que dire à par que j'ai énormément rougit. En tout cas, c'est un compliement merveilleux !

**Emeline et emmet 4 ever :** Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair. Précis aussi. Tout ce que j'aime ! XD

**Gaabrielle :** Pareil que précédement vous ne SAUREZ JAMAIS !! Vraiment, celui qui trouvera la fin et les circonstance, je lui tirerai mon chapeau ! Attendez vous à tout !

**Istehar :** Moins de 25 heures se sont écoulées. Alors comme ça toi et Jake vous n'êtes plus tout à fait les pires ennemis du monde !!! XD rien de pouvait me faire plus plaisir ! C'est comme si j'avais fait devenir amis un lycanthrope et un vampire !

Erf, valaaaa j'ai rempli mes devoirs d'auteur. Maintenant, place à l'histoire !

Bonne lecture mes petits amis !

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Chapitre 4 : Apparition._

Je me réveillais à l'aube, plus épuisée que jamais. Mon corps était engourdi, plein de courbatures. A la douleur fulgurante avait fait place une souffrance lancinante. J'étais seule avec Jacob désormais. Les autres avaient du partir quand je m'étais apaisée. Je me redressais rapidement et la tête me tourna. Je m'obligeais à reposer mon crane sur la mousse de la clairière, puis recommençais ma tentative pour me lever, doucement cette fois. Je parcouru l'endroit du regard. Ma vision avait changé. Les couleurs étaient plus vives mais possédaient des nuances que je ne connaissais pas. Je fronçais les sourcils en observant le ciel, couvert de nuages. Il allait pleuvoir. Et j'allais avoir froid. Heureusement que j'avais mes affaires pour…

Je ne pus retenir un glapissement quand je découvris mon corps.

Il était nu.

Ce n'est qu'alors que je me rendis compte que Jake m'enlaçais étroitement et que si quelqu'un nous avait surpris, il se serait fait des idées. Je ne lui en aurais pas voulu. Jacob était tout aussi habillé que moi. Je m'écartais de lui, apeurée.

Et si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve ?

Et si je n'avais pas sauté de la falaise, que jamais mon ami ne m'avait mordu que tout ait été irréel ?

Et si…

Non, ça ne pouvait pas… Enfin… Qui sait ?

J'étais perdue, déboussolée.

J'étais une fille.

Jacob était un garçon.

Un très beau garçon qui plus est.

Nous avions l'âge ou les amitiés entre les filles et les garçons sont… compliquées. Alors il n'y avait rien de plus normal que… Mais non, je n'aurais rien pu faire. Pas tromper Edward pas celui pour lequel j'étais prête à mourir. Je n'étais pas capable de faire ça… Et cependant, je constatais en me mordant les lèvres que je n'en étais plus si sûre…

Je n'osais formuler mon idée, de peur qu'en mettant des mots sur ce qui s'était peut être produit entre lui et moi je me sente à la fois coupable et heureuse. Cependant, je murmurais :

_-« Et si… Si nous avions fait… »_ La fin de l'expression gargouilla dans ma gorge et je fondis en larmes. C'est alors que Jacob se réveilla et m'adressa un sourire de star. Vous savez ce sourire béat et satisfait qu'on tous les acteurs américains dans les mauvaises comédies romantique dès qu'ils se sont serrés la fille.

Je suis vulgaire.

J'ai horreur des comédies romantiques parce que j'ai horreur de connaitre la fin du film sans avoir encore vu les premières minutes.

Alors je m'énerve.

Et quand je m'énerve je suis vulgaire.

Bref mon meilleur ami avait ce regard là, et il me mit tellement en colère que je voulus lui donner une bonne claque. Cependant, rapide comme tous les prédateurs, il se saisit de ma main avec vivacité. Content de mon air ahuri, il continua à me tordre le poing, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier mollisse. C'est alors seulement qu'il me lâcha. Il dit, de sa voix rauque de loup, si différente de celle du Jacob que j'aimais :

_-« Bonjour Bella, belle journée n'est ce pas ?_

_-Pardonnes moi de ne pas partager ton enthousiasme. »_ Grinçais-je.

Je cherchais désespérément des vêtements pour masquer ma nudité, en vain.

Il sembla lire dans mes pensées car il murmura, me tendant une couverture dans laquelle je m'emmitouflais :

_-« Ne t'en fais pas Bella… Tu es encore plus jolie comme ça qu'habillée._

_-Jacob… »_

Il vit à quel point j'étais ennuyée, puisque je ne m'insurgeais pas devant sa remarque plus qu'inappropriée, qui, en tant normal, lui aurait valu une gifle. Il me questionna :

_-« Qu'y a-t-il Bella ?_

_-Je… C'est difficile de te demander ça mais… Est-ce que toi et moi… Nous… Avons fait… Quelque chose ? »_ Marmonnais-je en rosissant.

Il éclata de rire. Un bon rire franc et jovial qui me rendait toujours ma bonne humeur.

_-« Tu poses parfois de drôles de questions ! »_ S'esclaffa-t-il.

_-« Non. Vu notre accoutrement je pense que c'est légitime de penser à ça._

_-Tu voudrais que ça soit le cas ? »_ Me glissa t'il, séducteur.

_-« Non. Bien sûr que non. »_ Ripostais-je mollement.

Mon ami sourit.

C'est la première fois que je remarquais une cicatrice sur son visage, quand il souriait, au creux de sa fossette. C'était terriblement sexy et craquant.

Mais je m'égarais !!!

Instinctivement, je fis courir mes doigts le long du filigrane rosé. C'était mal de faire ça, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Jacob s'approcha un peu plus de moi et je sentis son odeur fauve m'envelopper tout entière. Avant elle me dégoutait. Aujourd'hui elle me parut délicieuse. Sa main descendit le long de mon échine et ligatura ma taille. L'autre emprisonna ma menotte qui caressait sa joue. Ainsi, il put m'attirer à lui, si prêt que je sentais son souffle sur le mien. Mon cœur rata un battement. Tout ceci c'était produit en quelques secondes à peine. Je tentais de m'échapper de son étreinte, mais lui resserrait son emprise autour de moi. Et puis mon corps, contrairement à ma raison, appelait ses caresses, j'avais envie de me pelotonner, telle une louve, dans ses bras.

Mécontente de mes réactions, je recommençais à me débattre.

Il soupira, ironique.

Je me débattais encore.

Il ne céda pas.

Alors c'est moi qui abandonnais la partie.

Il parut content.

Alors, il s'amusa à parcourir mon corps de ses paumes rêches et rudes. Au départ, j'en frémis d'horreur, comparant à cette brutalité la douceur des doigts d'Edward. Puis, c'est avec épouvante que je compris que Jake me donnait plus de contentement ainsi, trivialement, que mon vampire dans toute sa tendresse.

Mon estomac se tordit devant cette atroce vérité.

Je me sentais perdue.

Comment pouvais-je désirer deux hommes aussi différents ?

Deux ennemis ?

Jacob embrassa mon front, caressa mes cheveux, huma mon odeur avec délice. Il souffla :

_-« Tu ne seras jamais plus belle que maintenant, apeurée, déboussolée, emmitouflée dans une couverture mangée par les mites. Et c'est moi qui suis là pour t'admirer._

_-Tu dis des bêtises Jake. Je suis fatiguée, sale, j'ai des brindilles dans les cheveux et je dois puer la sueur… Rien de très ragoutant._

_-Tu me plais comme ça. Tu me plais telle que tu es, à tout instant._

_-Jake, nous ne devrions pas avoir ce genre de conversation tous les deux…_

_-J'ai eu si peur toute la semaine…_

_-Toute la semaine ? »_ Criais-je en me redressant vivement. Trop vivement, car la couverture chuta et un bref instant je lui fis face dans une superbe impudeur avant de me baisser pour me recouvrir.

Il me regardait du genre _« J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ? »_

Je tentais de rassembler mes souvenirs. Ils étaient confus, des dizaines d'images traversaient mon cerveau sans que je ne puisse leur donner d'ordre. Une douleur fulgurante, les cheveux de Victoria, Jacob, les loups, Billy furieux, la douleur… Mon meilleur ami soupira :

_-« Ta transformation a été éprouvante Bella. Presque insupportable. Tu nous as fait peur à tous. On a cru que tu allais y rester. Même Sam n'a pu supporter de te voir te tordre de douleur et hurler à la mort. _

_-Mais tu es resté…_

_-Je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner. Tu étais si effrayée. C'était poignant de t'entendre pleurer. Tu as tellement pleuré Bella. Et tu as crié beaucoup aussi, c'en était une souffrance pour nous tous. Tu nous suppliais de t'achever… Tu demandais…_

_-Je… j'ai parlé ?_

_-Un peu. Des onomatopées._

_-Et je suis devenue…_

_-Un Lycanthrope ou si tu veux une sorte de loup garou, oui._

_-Comme toi ?_

_-Non. Pire que moi… _» Répliqua mon ami d'une voix atone et tendue.

Tentant de calmer la peur, je repartis d'un rire qui sonnait faux :

_-« On peut être pire qu'un loup garou ?_

_-On peut être une sangsue » _Répliqua Jake, glacial. Je me figeais et il comprit que jamais je n'accepterai qu'il traite Edward ainsi.

Il y eut un long silence. Jacob se racla la gorge méthodiquement. Il réfléchissait pour me dire quelque chose. Or je le connaissais assez pour savoir que ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Jake était plutôt du genre à foncer tête baisser et penser ensuite…

_-« Tu ne seras jamais une louve comme moi Bella. Tu seras plus puissante._

_-C'est bien ça non ?_

_-Je n'ai pas terminé. Tu seras aussi plus dangereuse. Et quasiment incontrôlable durant des décennies. Tu te transformeras à volonté certes, mais aussi sans le vouloir les soirs de pleine lune et ces nuits là, tu t'abreuveras de tout ce que tu trouveras, animal, vampire… humain !_

_-Mais toi, toi tu n'as pas tout ça !!! Comment sais tu que ???_

_-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. En attendant il faut rentrer à la maison, préparer nos affaires et quitter la région… Pour toujours. » _Conclut t'il, d'une voix ferme et déterminée.

Je le dévisageais.

En quelques secondes il avait pris plus de 10 années. Je cherchais sous le visage de cet homme aux traits décidés mon meilleur ami de 16 ans, plein d'insouciance. Je ne le trouvais pas, et compris qu'il était mort lorsque j'avais muté. Alors je fondis en larmes de nouveau, désespérée de voir qu'à cause de moi il avait tout perdu, jusqu'à son adolescence. D'une voix étranglée par les larmes je posais une question rhétorique :

_-Je ne suis plus… Humaine ?_

_-Tu as un chromosome de plus de les humains, désormais. » _Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. On dit une paire de chromosome, pas un chromosome. Mais ça Jake ne le savait pas. Tout ne monde ne suit pas les cours de biologie avancée pas vrai ?

_« - …C'est ce qui explique que tu perçois le monde différemment notamment au niveau de couleurs, mais aussi des sons et des odeurs…_

_-Comment sais tu que…_

_-C'est les premières choses que j'ai remarqué quand j'ai évolué moi aussi. Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que toi et moi on marche pareil._

_-Cette histoire d'imprégnation c'est ça ?_

_-Oui. T'apprends vite dis moi ! »_

C'est alors que je compris. Une semaine. J'étais absente depuis une semaine. La décision de Billy me revint en mémoire.

_-« Charlie…_

_-Bella je suis désolée… Tu ne reverras jamais ton père dans cette vie._

_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Et si tu te trompais ? Et si j'étais comme toi !!!_

_-Tu es différente de moi Bella. J'ai été « programmé » pour cette vie, pas toi. Ton évolution aussi a été différente de la mienne. Tu es dangereuse quand tu te transformes. Tu perds le contrôle._

_-Comment peux tu le savoir je ne me suis pas encore vraiment transformée ???!!!_

_-Consciemment non. Inconsciemment oui. D'où penses tu que viens ma jolie petite marque sur la joue ?_

_-Je… C'est moi qui ???_

_-Il y a trois jours que j'ai cette balafre, et d'après Sam, je la garderai pour toujours. Tu m'as fait ça durant un cauchemar. Sur le coup j'étais sévèrement entaillé, on voyait même l'os de ma mâchoire. Alors imagine si ça avait été Charlie. »_

Je m'effondrais.

_-« C'est mon père Jacob. J'ai besoin de lui. Il a besoin de moi. C'est comme ça. Je dois le voir._

_-Bella, tu ne peux plus._

_-Pourquoi ? Ou est mon père ? » _Hurlais-je

_-« Toujours à Forks. Il va bien. Enfin…_

_-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?_

_-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Quelque chose qui risque de ne pas de plaire…_

_-On ne peut pas tomber plus bas que là ou je suis Jake. En moins d'un an, j'ai perdu mon petit ami, j'ai failli mourir, je suis devenue un loup-garou…_

_-Tu es morte Bella._

_-Quoi ? Mais… Alors… Qu'est ce que tu fous dans MON paradis. »_ M'écriais-je, affolée.

_-Non, non écoute moi… Comme tu ne peux plus approcher les hommes et que tu m'as laissé une lettre ou tu disais vouloir en finir… et bien, on a fait croire à tout le monde que tu avais sauté le pas._

_-Charlie pense que je suis… morte ?_

_-Il y a eu un enterrement Bella._

_-Je suis morte. Je suis morte. Je suis morte… » _Murmurai-je à l'infini en me décomposant. Jacob allait refermer ses bras sur moi quand je décidais de me rebeller contre tout ceci. J'étais en vie. Charlie devait le savoir. Renée aussi.

Je me redressais et courus à la Push à toute vitesse. Je craignais que Jacob ne me suive, mais il m'accorda ce que je voulais : la paix.

Je fonçais dans la maison des Black. Billy ne s'y trouvait pas et j'en fus soulagée. Je ne désirais pas l'affronter seule. Le vieil indien savait toujours me mettre mal à l'aise et il m'aurait empêché de faire ce que j'avais décidé. Prendre une douche. Me coiffer. M'habiller. Aller à Forks. Voir Charlie. Voilà le programme. Et j'avais la ferme intention de déjouer les plans que les indiens avaient fomenté durant la semaine. Ils voulaient préserver un secret. Je le partageais avec eux désormais. J'aurais du me sentir concerné, vouloir comme eux sauvegarder notre espèce en me masquant au reste du monde. Mais je n'avais jamais voulu de ce qu'on m'avait offert. J'avais désiré l'immortalité des vampires, pas la vie des lycans. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et glissais dans un bain brûlant, dont les vapeurs embrumèrent mon cerveau. Je reçus ce réconfort avec délice.

Je n'en profitais cependant que quelques minutes. M'enveloppant dans une serviette, je parcourus la maison pour trouver la chambre des sœurs de Jacob. La trouvant enfin, je pris la première chose qui me tomba sous la main et fit une grimace. Ma main n'avait pas été chanceuse. Une robe de bal perle. Je cherchais autre chose. Mais rien ne m'allait. Les pantalons étaient trop longs, les pulls trop larges. Mais la robe, elle, me seyait à ravir. Elle tombait à mes chevilles, ce qui devait être les mollets de sa propriétaire. Mais elle soulignait la finesse de ma taille. Une jolie taille empire, agrémentée d'un col en V qu'on noue dans le dos. Un décolleté plongeant. Une pure merveille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de songer à la tête d'Alice si elle avait pu lire dans mes pensées à cet instant. Pour une fois que j'appréciais quelque chose en matière de vêtements. Je coiffais mes longs cheveux sombres et les relevais en une sorte de chignon à la va vite. Des mèches rebelles refusaient de se faire nouer et je les laissais pendre négligemment. J'aperçus un bâton de rouge à lèvres carmin. Voyant ma pâleur cadavérique, amplifiée par la robe, je me dis qu'une touche de couleur ne serait pas un luxe.

Aussi vite que j'étais arrivée, je laissais derrière moi la maison, la réserve. Je courais à toute vitesse à Forks, sans le moindre souci d'endurance. Mes gènes mutants avaient fait leur effet. Comme les loups, je pouvais courir des heures entières sans éprouver ni fatigue, ni crampe, ni soif, ni douleur. Et je constatais que j'étais devenue agile et souple, à mon plus grand bonheur. Fini ma gaucherie, fini les jours ou je m'étalais dans le ruisseau.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra quand je sentis une odeur.

Une odeur que j'aurais pu reconnaitre entre toute.

Habit Rouge.

Guerlain.

La marque du parfum de Charlie.

Le pick-up était garé à sa place habituelle. La maison n'avait pas changé et pourtant je me sentais comme une étrangère ici. Comme si je n'étais plus la bienvenue, que j'appartenais à un ailleurs. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et aperçus mon père, effondré sur le canapé, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ses traits étaient tirés, son teint cireux. De gros cernes entouraient ses yeux, autrefois si beaux. Il souffrait. Et c'était ma faute. J'avais été égoïste de vouloir mourir pour Edward. Quelle bêtise j'avais fait en prenant cette décision ! J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir retourner en arrière, jusqu'à ce jour néfaste ou je m'étais jetée de la falaise. Car ce jour là, j'avais tout perdu.

Edward.

Jacob.

Charlie et Renée.

Jessica, Angela, Mike et Eric.

Et là, mon cœur se serra quand je vis que mon père s'accrochait désespérément à la dernière photo qu'il avait prise de moi, le jour de mes 18 ans. La dernière fois ou j'avais été heureuse complètement. Il la pressait contre con cœur, l'embrassait, gémissait. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état et j'eu honte. C'est alors que, ne supportant plus de le voir ainsi, je me précipitais à la maison et criant :

_-« Papa !!!! »_

Les sanglots se turent.

Un reniflement immonde.

Sa voix, brisée enfin.

_-« Bell ? Bell c'est toi ? »_

Il accourut dans l'entrée et recula dès qu'il me vit.

_-« Oh Bella, ma petite fille, mon amour, mon trésor. Je n'ai pas su, pardonnes moi. J'aurais du te protéger de ce garçon, j'aurais du être plus là pour toi._

_-Papa, je suis là… »_ Murmurai-je en tendant ma main.

Une éclaircit illumina la clairière. Mon père recula encore, apeuré. C'était bien ma veine ça ! Je savais que j'étais pâle. La robe n'aidait pas à dissiper cette assurance. Et si la lumière faisait de sienne et m'enveloppait d'une aura irréelle, alors je ne répondais plus de rien. D'ailleurs je compris que c'était le cas en jetant un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir qui me faisait face.

_-« Tu es si belle ainsi. Si épanouie. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi reviens tu me hanter Bell ?_

_-Je ne suis pas un fantôme ! »_ M'écriais-je.

_-« Tu avais toujours peur du vide quand tu étais enfant. Et aussi du noir. Tu as toujours nié mais je t'entendais l'été pleurer à cause des ombres de la forêt. Le vide et le noir, c'était les seules choses qui te rendaient faibles. Sinon tu étais plus solide qu'un roc avant de le rencontrer lui. Ce que je peux le haïr ce Cullen. Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! Il a brisé ta vie, celle de Renée, la mienne. Celle de Jacob Black aussi. Il était tellement déprimé qu'il n'a pas voulu venir… »_

Je soupirai. Mon père ne savait pas que ce cher Jake avait veillé sa fille bel et bien en vie qui se transformait en loup-garou. Une boule noua ma gorge et j'eus envie de pleurer. Je m'étranglais dans ma supplique :

_-« Papa, je ne t'ai pas abandonné. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça mais…_

_-Bella, vas t'en. Je… je ne veux plus te voir. Plus penser à toi. Et en même temps je ne peux imaginer que ça arrive. J'ai besoin de ta présence. De tes blagues sur ma cuisine lamentable. De ton rire et de ton sourire. Tu étais mon seul rayon de soleil. Ma seule fierté. Et tu es… morte ! »_

Charlie ne semblait pas comprendre. Je devenais folle de la savoir si vide, si perdu et si malheureux alors que j'étais là, vivante et en bonne santé.

_-« Tu étais si merveilleuse. Et tu sais quoi ?_

_-Non._

_-Ce n'est qu'à l'enterrement que je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'avais jamais dit à quel point je t'aimais._

_-Tu me l'as toujours montré papa. Je le savais, c'était le principal._

_-Bella… Bella… Bella… »_ Appela t'il, désespérément.

N'y tenant plus, je voulus me précipiter vers lui.

Il s'évanouit de frayeur.

Un grondement sourd m'horrifia.

Je me retournais et aperçut Jacob, à mes côtés.

Jake enlaça ma taille et grinça :

_-« Tu es la pire des pestes et la pire des entêtées. Tu ne vois pas que tu le rends fou ? Quel besoin avais tu de lui infliger ça ? Tu vas le hanter toute sa vie… Toujours il vivra dans la crainte qu'un jour tu le revisites. Peut être même attendra t'il ce moment ? Tu es si égoïste que tu n'as pas pensé aux conséquences de tes actes ! Il n'avancera plus. Il sera toujours malheureux. Et ça sera de ta faute !!!!_

_-Je… Jacob, je ne voulais pas. Je.. je l'aime. C'est mon père… Oh Jake, comprends moi, je…_

_-Sors d'ici tout de suite et attends-moi dans la voiture._

_- Jake !! Jakkkeee ! »_

Je pleurais, je hurlais, je criais. Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais. C'était comme si tout ce que je connaissais s'effondrait autour de moi. Je me sentais prisonnière. Je perdais la raison.

Jacob s'installa au volant et n'eut pas un seul mot de réconfort. Il embraya, passa la première et nous quittâmes mon ancienne maison. Je la regardais s'évanouir, mordant mon poing pour ne pas laisser éclater ma douleur et ma rage.

Je me laissais conduire, observant la pluie couler sur la vitre.

Nous roulâmes ce qui me parut être une éternité.

En fait pas plus qu'une dizaine de minutes. Mais le temps, quand on est malheureux s'étire plus facilement que celui des moments heureux.

C'est injuste mais c'est la vie. Je fermais les yeux tentant de faire abstraction du monde qui m'entourait, de ma douleur qui me submergeait. J'avais des difficultés à discerner le vrai du faux. Des hallucinations m'assaillaient. Mon esprit fatigué et perdu me faisait sombrer peu à peu dans la folie. Et le pire, c'est que je ne me battais pas pour conserver un peu de lucidité. L'oubli de soi fait du bien parfois.

C'est alors que Jake s'arrêta.

Je ne bougeais pas d'un cil.

Il sortit de la voiture.

Je ne le regardai pas.

Il ouvrit ma portière.

Je lui jetai un regard hébété.

Il me saisit le bras et me tira sans ménagement dehors.

_-« Viens avec moi._

_-Il pleut._

_-Tu sentiras le chien mouillé, rien de plus. _

_-Je ne veux pas._

_-Ce n'est pas une requête Bella, c'est un ordre ! » _Tonna t'il. Je me recroquevillais. J'avais peur de ce Jacob quand il était en colère.

Il me trimballa comme une chiffe. Ou plutôt il me trainait. J'avais reconnu l'endroit.

Un cimetière.

Brusquement il s'arrêta devant une tombe.

Je faillis tomber, entrainée par mon élan.

Ce que je vis me laissa pantoise.

Je lu et relu et re relu de longues minutes la stèle.

Ici repose Marie Isabella Swan.

13 Septembre 1987- 2O Avril 2006

Voir son nom sur une tombe c'est étrange. C'est terrifiant. Au pied du caveau, des dizaines de gerbes de fleurs. Il y avait les « originaux » _Regrets Eternels_.

Et puis il y avait un bouquet de roses rouges, avec sur la banderole « A mon petit ange qui s'est envolé au paradis ». Je reconnus tout de suite la patte de Renée. Et puis il y avait des freesias. Je crus que c'était de la part d'Edward. Fiévreusement je m'en saisis. Mais ce n'était que la jolie écriture ronde d'Angela. Il y avait une petite lettre que mon amie ne pensait pas que je pourrais lire un jour.

_-« Bella, je sais que je devrais être triste mais je n'y parviens pas. Tous te haïssent pour ton geste. Mais moi je pense que se sont des imbéciles. Tu étais amoureuse de cet amour qu'un seul cœur par siècle peut éprouver. Et c'était le tien. J'espère que là ou tu es tu pourras retrouver un jour Edward Cullen. Grace à votre amour dramatique et passionnel je pense que tu as enfin accédé au titre d'héroïne tragique, toi qui les adorais tant ! Tu me manques Bella. _

_A jamais._

_Angela. _»

C'était affreux de voir ça. De s'entendre dire ça. Je pleurais de plus en plus, des images se bousculant dans mon esprit. Je revoyais des événements du passé. L'horreur de mes nuits de transformation m'assaillit. Je grognais et me roulais dans l'herbe comme un animal. Je n'avais plus qu'une très vague conscience du présent. C'était terrifiant de sentir mon esprit m'échapper. Il y eut aussi des images que je ne connaissais pas. Jake et moi. Ensemble. Je ne connaissais pas l'endroit. Ma peau commença à se tordre quand je poussais un hurlement de louve. Jacob sauta sur moi et feula :

-« _Restes tranquille Bella. Sinon, ce tombeau sera vraiment ton tombeau. Pigé ? »_

Je le regardais, apeurée. Je hochais la tête avec vivacité. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je voulais retrouver Edward. Mais mes perceptions se confondaient encore plus dans mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas rester concentrée plus que quelques secondes.

Mon ami me saisit par la hanche et je me laissais transporter en amazone dans ses bras puissants, sombrant dans le néant.

Je me réveillais le lendemain. Jacob m'observait, avec sa mine grave des mauvais jours. Deux grands sacs de voyages attendaient sagement au pied de mon lit. Je me relevais, froissant les draps. Il se redressa et sourit. Puis s'approcha de moi et embrassa tendrement mon front, mes joues, mon cou et mes mains. Il semblait bouleversé.

_-« Bonjour Jake._

_-Je suis désolé Bella pour hier. J'ai été un peu dur avec toi._

_-Dur ? Tu plaisantes hein ? Un crevard de premier ordre ne te serait pas arrivé à la cheville !_

_-Il le fallait bien. Tu ne voulais pas entendre raison !_

_-Jacob tu es exaspérant. Tu as mal agi. Ton père aussi. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as empaqueté nos affaires !_

_-Nous partons._

_-Première nouvelle ! Et ou ?_

_-Au Canada._

-_Ah la bonne heure ! Mais dois-je rappeler à votre grandeur que nous sommes des adolescents et que donc nous devons être accompagnés d'un adulte ?_

_-Tu seras étudiante. Moi aussi._

_-Mais bien sûr ! Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !_

_-Comment tu le sais ? »_ Répliqua avec malice l'indien.

Puis il reprit son air distant et froid.

_« -Bella, il faut que nous quittions la région et au plus vite._

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe tu me fais peur !_

_-Hier… Hier tu as failli tuer…_

_-Qui ???_

_- Le… rahhh… Celui qui a le nom d'un petit génie de physique… ou de chimie… en tout cas d'une matière que je trouve… inintéressante._

_-Newton ? Mike Newton ?_

_-Oui, c'est ça._

_-Mon dieu, Jake. Mais je lui ai fait quoi ?_

_-Il était au cimetière. Je ne l'avais pas sentit. Il m'a vu avec toi dans les bras. Tu étais prises de violents spasmes et…_

_-Il s'est précipité pour voir ce qu'il se passait…_

_-Sauf qu'à ce moment là tu as muté._

_-J'ai muté ?!!! »_ M'écriais-je, incrédule.

_-« Oui. Pour le protéger je me suis moi aussi transformé. Tu lui as foutu un sacré coup de patte. Tu lui as écrasé la cage thoracique. En gros il a eut un poumon perforé et une hémorragie interne. Sans compter un trauma crânien._

_-Il… Il va s'en sortir ? »_ Demandais-je, inquiète et pleine de remords. Je comprenais ce que Carlisle avait du ressentir quand il s'était découvert vampire. Et jamais je n'aurais cru que le dégout de soi même puisse être aussi violent.

_-« Les médecins étaient réservés hier. Ce matin, ils pensent qu'il s'en remettra avec le temps._

_-Je suis un monstre._

_-Tu étais en colère. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Bella. Mais il faut partir désormais. »_

Je me serrais contre lui et recommençais à pleurer. J'avais l'impression d'être une gamine geignarde depuis deux jours. Je sentis les mains de Jacob se refermer sur mes hanches et les attirer aux siennes. Il sécha mes larmes et d'une voix douce il murmura :

_-« Tu n'es pas un monstre… Je t'interdis de penser cela de toi. Tu es jeune, vive, intelligente, tu as de l'empathie pour les autres. Tu es une personne merveilleuse. Et je tiens à toi. Je serai là pour t'aider, t'aiguiller dans ce monde dont tu ignores tout. Je serai l'ami fidèle et le confident mais aussi le professeur sévère et intransigeant. »_

Je soupirais. Jacob avait le don de me réconforter.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

La voix de Billy résonna dans la pièce puis… la voix de Charlie. J'étouffais un cri de désespoir contre la poitrine de Jake qui caressa mes cheveux. Je compris des bribes de phrases, comme quoi il devenait fou, que je lui étais apparue. Qu'il souffrait. Qu'il voulait voir Jacob. Billy voulu l'en empêcher mais nous l'entendîmes monter quatre à quatre l'escalier. Jake me mit sur pied et me balança dans son placard. Pouah ! Ça sentait le fauve, le chien mouillé et les chaussettes sales. Une véritable infection ! Jake me claqua la porte au nez, me le pinçant. Je grognais sous la douleur et pestais. Je venais tout juste de disparaitre que mon père entra dans la pièce. Mon ami avait ébouriffé ses cheveux et avait passé sa main sur ses yeux pour leur donner un aspect bouffi. Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas crier à Charlie que j'étais ici.

Comme dans un rêve, je l'entendis demander :

_-« Jake est ce que Bell est venue te voir ?_

_-Charlie, Bella est morte. Comment aurait elle pu venir ici ?_

_-Je l'ai vue hier. Elle est revenue._

_-Non. Ecoutez, je sais que c'est dur mais il faut se résoudre à l'inacceptable. Bella repose quelque part dans l'océan désormais. Elle vous attend de l'autre côté._

_-Tu aimais beaucoup ma fille._

_-C'est vrai._

_-Si seulement elle avait pu te choisir… »_ Soupira Charlie. De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues à l'unisson des miennes.

-_« Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Je… »_ Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la pièce et sentit une odeur _: « Miss Dior Chérie._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Le parfum. Miss Dior Chérie. C'était le parfum de Bella. Ta chambre sent son parfum encore, malgré la semaine écoulée depuis…_

_-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'aérer »_ mentit mon ami de façon on ne peut plus naturelle.

_-« Tu t'en vas ? »_ questionna mon père en désignant les sacs de voyage.

_-« Oui. Je n'en peux plus ici. Je dois aller de l'avant et ça ne marchera pas si je me focalise sur des fantômes. Vous devriez faire de même Charlie._

_-Je prends note du conseil petit. »_ Conclut mon père en sortant. Je savais que je venais de la voir pour la dernière fois de ma vie. Un gémissement m'échappa et je quittais mon armoire en pleurs, avant de m'étaler piteusement sur le parquet.

Jake s'agenouilla à mes côtés. La face écrasée contre le sol je recommençais à sangloter, la folie reprenait peu à peu ses droits sur mon esprit et je recommençais à me tordre, à gémir. Avant de perdre toute ma conscience je murmurais ces mots qui me couteraient toute mon existence passée, tous les rêves et espoirs. Edward. Charlie et Renée aussi. Des mots qui m'enchaineraient à Jacob pour l'éternité :

_-« Je te suivrais ou tu iras Jake. »_

En bas, Billy congédiait Charlie, en susurrant d'une voix suave et compatissante :

_-« Mon pauvre vieux, j'aimerais pas être à ta place. Perdre un enfant c'est terrible. Mais ressaisis-toi, les fantômes ça n'existe pas. C'est des mythes comme les vampires ou les loups-garous ! »_ J'étouffais un rire devant l'ironie que mon père, ignorant tout des Quileutes et des Cullen, ne pouvait pas percevoir. Billy parla longtemps encore. Il termina en murmurant :

_-« Allez Charlie. Ca n'était pas Bella cette lumière que tu as aperçue. _

_-Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! C'était Bell. Bell en plus majestueuse. Une… Apparition. »_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Nous voilà donc reparti(e)s pour une semaine de pur sadisme comme dirait l'autre !_

_J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !_

_Et comme je ne possède pas d'Edward personnel pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre (erf ils sont en rupture de stock, mais je ne désespère pas !), il y a un magnifique petit bouton vert qui n'attend que vous !_

_Cliquez dessus, c'est mon seul salaireee !_

_Bisous et à très vite mes chers lecteurs._

_Votre dévouée et sadique auteur._

_Eléa._

13


	6. Chapter 5: Imprégnation

Coucou les amis !!!

Bien alors une grande nouvelle pour tous, à vos calepins…

C'EST OFFICIELLLL !

La semaine du 16 février, vous aurez **2** chapitres postés, l'un **le Lundi 16** puis un autre **le samedi 21**. Et à partir de cette date, **notre rendez vous ça sera le samediiii** !!! comme ça, vous serez un plus grand nombre à pouvoir lire Rédemption de suiteee !!! Je suis pas gentille ?

Bien bien bien, après les questions logistiques, voilà le moment que vous attendez tous : FELICITATION POUR VOS REVIEW !

Ca m'a redonné le sourire et ça m'a été d'une grande aide. Alors encore un millier de fois merci ! Jess et Arwen pourront confirmer, je suis hystérique dès que je vois 1 seul de vos commentaires !!!! Alors merci et encore merci mille fois ! Car sans vous, rédemption n'existerait pas !

Bien alors oui, je tiens à préciser, le chapitre précédent était mon préféré. Enfin l'un de mes préférés !!!

Cette fois ci, on quitte Forks mes mignons et Rédemption devient… bref on entre dans l'histoire pour de bonnnn !!! Plus de retour en arrière possible !!!

**Ptibiscui :** Erf j'espère que la semaine n'a pas été trop longue !

**Miss Blablabla :** alors bah.. heureuse que mon chapitre favori t'ai plu déjà. Ensuite… Oui mon salaire de la semaine m'a bien plu je dois avouer !!! Edward ne revient véritablement qu'au chapitre 15 (il parle quoi) mais il va faire des petites apparitions par ci par là… Et il sera « presque » là au chapitre 10… Je n'en dit pas plus !

**Nienna-lo :** Le deuil d'un parent est en effet quelque chose de difficile. Mais Bella doit tirer un trait sur son passé et donc sur Charlie. Je suis contente que ça ait rendu quelque chose !

**Sonia-S** : Les leçons de sadismes… On va dire que lecholls et moi on papote pas mal sur msn et comme elle a l'autre moitié de mon cerveau.. ceci explique cela ! Pour l'imprégnation de Bella. Alors OUI c'est une vraie imprégnation, ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne peut pas vivre dans Jacob. De toute façon le chapitre qui arrive va t'en expliquer plus. Edward c'est son amour d'adolescence, le plus beau, le plus pur. Et le premier. Jacob… avec Jacob ça sera très interessant !!! donc non, l'impregnation est tout aussi forte que pour les autres loups. C'est juste qu'elle est paumée ! ce que je peux comprendre !

**CLoO :** Edward… Edward est compliqué à écrire, mais ça y est, j'ai fait le chapitre ou il revient et j'avoue que j'espère qu'il te plaira… RDV au chapitre 15 ! Bien aimer Jake !!! Mais je suis folle de joie en lisant çaaaa ! J'espère que la semaine n'a pas été trop longue !

**Audrey 1986 :** Bella est incontrôlable. Et Dangereuse ! Je n'en dis pas plus. Merci de suivre en tout cas !

**Malfoy Funambule :** Erf tu vas être contente, y'a encore du Jake de partout dans ce chapitre ! erf j'ai écrit la première moitié de la fic, c'est-à-dire 15 chapitres. Erf et j'ai commencé le 16ème ! bref, vous pouvez être sur de ne pas être à court ! surtout que la semaine dernière j'en ai écrit 4 !

**Arwen :** Le bêta qui n'a pas eu le temps de reviewer ! tu as intérêt à te ratrapper sinon je te jure de te mener une vie d'enfer ! Courch' avec moi… JE VAIS ETRE TON PIRE CAUCHEMAR !!! ou sinon je change la fin de rédemption… et le pire c'est que tu sais que j'en suis capable… à la place de l'autre je vais mettre l'autre « autre » !

**Lecholls :** Ou ma seconde Bêta, qui ne dois pas perdre la main quand aux longues reviews ! que dire à part que j'adore lire tes commentaires ! je suis toujours morte de rire face à tes réactions ! je devrais inverstir dans un pouf pour ne pas tomber de trop haut quand je me poile !Ça me fait rire et à chaque fois je me demande ce que fais mon cerveau dans ta boite cranienne ! bref ! pour toi qui a tout lu ça va être une promenade de santé. Mais bon. J'espère que la relecture t'enthousiasmera !!!!

**Montana 2008 : **cette histoire de marmotte… moi aussi je le dis tout le tempppssss ! j'adore cette expression, je suis heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas la seule fan !!!! Merci pour le côté « chapitre magnifique » quant au « horrible » c'est l'effet recherché aussi ! je suis aux anges !

**Mama :** Ma mama à moi. J'espère que je serais encore à la hauteur de tes espérances *pression activée* Pas de soucis non plus pour le retard, je comprends, moi aussi je suis étudianteeee ! j'espère que la relation Jake/Bee qui s'instaure va te plaireeee…

**Marie :** Alors je refuse que tu fasses une désintox de Jacob Black ! il est très bien Jake ! je suis heureuse que tu l'apprécies, je fais un gros effort pour lui ! c'est pas simple d'écrire un bon personnage masculin, surtout quand il doit être crédible ! La young lucky girl pense que le chapitre n'est pas trop sadique… mais qu'elle va se ratrapper la semaine prochaineeee !!!!

**Istehar :** bah… ça c'est du compliment condencé en peu de phrases mais c'est tellement bonnn !!! oui je sais j'aime les scènes tristes, c'est un peu ma marque de fabrique. De toute façon pour moi twlight est un univers très sombre, je vous promets donc d'autres scènes de ce genre… déchirantes ! *arwen, jess, CHUUUTTTT !*

**Lili :** Je ne fournis malheureusement pas de mouchoirs. Mais pour ce chapitre, tu n'en auras pas besoin, promissss !!!

Erf, valaaaa j'ai rempli mes devoirs d'auteur. Maintenant, place à l'histoire !

Bonne lecture mes petits amis !

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Chapitre 5 : Imprégnation__._

Je dévisageais Jacob comme si je venais de le voir pour la première fois. Nous avions quittés Forks dans la matinée et nous roulions à tombeau ouvert depuis des heures. Vancouver était loin aussi désormais. La pluie tombait, encore, mais plus battante qu'à l'accoutumée. Comme si le temps pouvait être la réplique exacte du désastre qui me servait de vie.

Je frissonnais.

Mon meilleur ami m'avait arraché du plancher ou je m'étais tordue dans tous les sens pendant de longues minutes. Je ne me rappelais plus de rien. Comme s'il y avait un « blanc » dans mon esprit et une perte de connaissance. Or, j'étais certaine d'au moins une chose, c'était que je ne m'étais pas évanouie. Jake se faisait du souci pour mon état mental et savoir que cela le turlupinait m'angoissait encore plus. Je ne pu retenir un soupir quand je me remémorais sa douceur quand il m'avait soulevée en amazone et m'avait fait traverser la maison. C'est son odeur et sa chaleur qui m'avaient fait retrouver mon chemin dans les méandres de mon inconscient. Il avait embrassé mon front avec tendresse, m'avait ordonné de l'attendre. Trop anéantie pour objecter quoi que ce soit, je m'étais exécutée. Billy était venu m'embrasser, ainsi que toute la meute de Jacob.

Ils s'étaient montrés adorables, prévenants. Ils m'avaient juré que tout se passerait bien. Que l'éloignement de Forks me permettrait de tourner la page. Car apparemment, « l'imprégnation » stipulait bien des choses, et entre autre, vivre avec celui dont on s'est imprégné… Car c'est notre double, notre alter-ego. Jake m'avait promis de m'en dire plus à notre arrivée au Canada. J'étais à la fois excitée de partir comme ça à l'aventure, mais aussi tout à fait terrifiée. Il faudrait trouver un appartement, une école…

Le reste, je m'en sortirais. La cuisine, au lieu de la faire pour Charlie, je la ferais pour Jacob.

Pareil pour le ménage…

Quoique…

Je tenterais de convaincre mon loup-garou qu'il faut être moderne et partager les tâches ménagères. Je doutais qu'il accepte et je voyais déjà sa grimace dégoutée, nez retroussé et babines béantes. Un petit rire franchit mes lèvres. C'était pour ça que j'aimais Jacob. Même quand il restait concentré sur son volant, même quand il ne me regardait pas, il parvenait toujours à me distraire.

Un frisson parcourut mon corps une nouvelle fois. Je fixais la température indiquée par le tableau de bord de notre voiture, la Volkswagen que je l'avais vu retaper avec amour ces dernières semaines. Nous étions au printemps et il faisait -2 ! Et moi qui ne portais qu'un vieux jean troué et un top en coton !!! Je m'emmitouflais dans une veste que Jacob avait préparée pour moi avant de partir.

_-« Tu aurais du te prendre quelque chose… »_ Notais-je.

_-« Tu sais que je n'ai pas froid. Jamais._

_-Mais moi si. Et pourtant je suis comme toi._

_-Pas comme moi. Mais tu dois savoir qu'au début ta température ne va pas être constante. Tu vas passer de la fièvre au froid le plus intense. C'est normal. Ca explique pourquoi tu cailles. Ca passera._

-_Mouais. Mais tu ne penses pas que les Canadiens vont te regarder d'une drôle de façon s'ils voient débarquer un type qui par -2° se balade torse nu sans aucun problème. »_

_-« On est au printemps Bella. »_ Répliqua-t-il.

Grelottante, j'augmentais le chauffage de la voiture, tout en l'observant. Jouait-il les durs pour que je ne m'inquiète pas outre mesure de notre situation ? Non. Il semblait très à l'aise ainsi. Il avait allongé un bras sur le dossier de mon siège, bien que je me sois pelotonnée pour conserver la précieuse chaleur de mon corps.

Jacob paraissait vraiment plus vieux que ses seize ans. Pas quarante quand même mais en tout cas plus que moi. Il avait beau se plaindre d'être trop maigre, il n'avait rien à envier à son ami Quil en matière de muscles. Les siens cependant, étaient plus longs, plus nerveux, mais si réels, si bien dessinés. Je réprimais l'envie folle de les toucher à cet instant précis. Quand à sa peau, elle avait une magnifique couleur caramel. La mienne ressemblait à de la neige. J'étais jalouse de son teint. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua que je le détaillais.

_-« Quoi ? »_ Demanda-t-il, à demi embarrassé. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et je ne pus m'empêcher de songer que c'en était adorable.

_-« Rien… Sauf que je viens juste de me rendre compte de quelque chose… Sais tu que tu es… plutôt beau ? »_

Les mots à peine prononcés, je m'inquiétais qu'il les prit mal. Heureusement il se borna à lever les yeux au ciel.

_-« Tu as reçu un sacré coup sur la caboche Bella ! Rappelle moi de ne jamais plus te laisser sniffer un parquet en chêne veux tu ?_

_-Je… je ne plaisante pas._

_-Ah… ben, euh, merci alors._

_-Ben, euh, de rien. »_ Répondis-je hilare.

J'avais 18 ans. Jacob 16 et des poussières. Nous étions des enfants encore mais pourtant, nous nous apprêtions à vivre une expérience extraordinaire.

_-« Jake, comment allons-nous nous installer ? Et ou surtout ?_

_-Pendant ta transformation, mon père est allé voir un avocat véreux, un certain… J. Jenks. Mais tu dois le connaitre…_

_-Non pas du tout ! » _M'écriais-je au comble de l'étonnement.

_-« Ah bon ? C'est lui pourtant qui fait les faux papiers des Cullen.. » _

Je ne répondis pas. Jake se contenta de passer sa main sur ma joue avec trop de tendresse pour que je ne réagisse pas.

Il était si jeune… J'avais beau paraître plus juvénile, c'était lui le « bébé » dans toute cette histoire ! Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il chuchota.

_-« Pas autant que tu crois. Juste un an et quelques mois. »_

Je pris soin de lui répondre sur un ton moqueur et léger :

_-« Certes, mais au vu de la différence de maturité entre les filles et les garçons, je pense qu'il est plus logique de ne pas compter les années de vie, mais comme les chiens, en fonction de nos capacités et de nos expérience. Ce qui me donne… Allez 12 ans de plus ?_ »

Il éclata de rire et leva les eux au ciel.

_-« Good point ! Sauf que, si on compte comme ça, je dois t'enlever au moins dix ans._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Pour ta taille !_

_-Un mètre 63 est une moyenne parfaitement respectable !_

_-C'est vrai. Tu n'es plus qu'à 2cm de la norme !!!_

_-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es un mastodonte ! » _Grognais-je.

Nous livrâmes cette joute verbale jusqu'à notre arrivée dans une petite ville dont je ne remarquais pas le nom. Durant tout ce temps, je perdis encore deux années parce que j'ignorais comment changer une roue et à quoi servait un joint de culasse. Mais j'en regagnais une parce que je savais tenir une maison. Lui, pris presque 4 ans rien que par sa taille. Il en perdit 3 parce que je trouvais qu'il ne travaillait pas assez bien au lycée. Mais il en ajouta 10 parce qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie. Nous pouvions nous arrêter de faire ce jeu stupide, mais il nous permettait de rire et de tenter de se rapprocher de plus en plus. Malgré l'apparente bonhommie qui régnait dans l'habitacle, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait une sorte de tension entre nous. Parce que je n'arrivais pas à lui pardonner d'être ce que j'étais désormais, d'avoir perdu ma vie d'avant. Au final, après presque une heure d'additions et de soustractions, Jacob arrivait à l'âge de trente ans et moi à 23 à peine … J'étais sûre qu'il avait triché !

C'est à l'instant ou j'allais protester qu'il s'arrêta net, coupant moteur et tout le reste.

Nous étions arrivés dans une ville.

Une ville assez normale en plus.

Prince Georges. British Columbia.

Jacob me dévisagea avant de m'expliquer :

_-« C'est ici qu'on vivra désormais. Il y a une université. Tu vas pouvoir t'y inscrire et moi aussi._

_-Jake, je n'ai même pas eu mon BAC. Quand à toi tu es… encore en seconde!_

_-Dans cette vie je suis plus vieux que toi Bella…Vas falloir t'y faire ! Et tu as eu ton BAC._

_-Et ou tu es allé chercher les notes, les relevés de notes et tout le reste ?_

_-C'est mon affaire. Tout ce qu'il faut faire c'est trouver un petit chez-nous pas loin de la fac. Et demain on s'y inscrira._

_-Tu parles comme si tout ceci était simple._

_-Mais c'est simple ! C'est toi qui ne veux pas rendre les choses plus faciles !_

_-Et allez, ça va être encore de ma faute, moi Bella la pauvre folle !_

_-Non. C'est de la faute de la Bella que je déteste. De la Bella qui est égoïste… et cruelle … et froide. De la Bella dont je veux rompre la nuque à cet instant précis._

_-Et bien vas y ? Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? »_ Criais-je en lui tendant mon cou frêle pour qu'il tranche ma vie d'une morsure.

Il n'en fit rien.

Ses yeux brûlaient comme s'ils étaient en enfer. Ainsi, il était terrifiant. Il claqua des dents, agacé. Je crachais :

_-« Ne me refais plus jamais la morale, Jacob Black. Tu n'es qu'un raté et une chiffe molle. Incapable de te faire aimer, incapable de vivre une vie normale, incapable de me rendre heureuse. Incapable. Voilà un terme qui te définirait bien. »_

J'étais à la limite de l'hystérie. Je regrettais tout de suite mes paroles en voyant la mine sombre de Jacob. Mais le mal était fait. Il déglutit et prononça des paroles dures. D'abord le ton se fut distant pour aller crescendo et s'embraser peu à peu.

_-« C'est vrai que je ne suis pas ton suceur de sang ! Moi je suis le méchant Jacob, celui qui t'ordonne de vivre, celui qui était là quand tu n'allais pas bien, celui qui aurait tout donné pour que tu lui souries juste une seule seconde, que tu le vois, lui ! Tu ne m'as jamais regardé Bella ! Jamais vraiment. Juste pour moi. Toujours tu penses à lui, quand tu parles, tu parles de lui ; quand tu délires tu cries son nom. Quand tu me demandes comment je vais, ce que je pense, c'est juste pour faire « comme si ». Mais je n'ai jamais été dupe. Tu as pour lui une relation malsaine ! Tu ne vis qu'à travers lui, que pour lui. Pourtant tu en vaux tellement la peine. Quand tu es toi, tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde. Moi je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, je t'ai écouté, je t'ai protégé. Mais toi, Ô Bella, il te fallait toujours plus, toujours autre chose. Quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais te donner ! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, merci, j'avais compris!»_

Il fit une pause, déglutissant, cherchant ses mots. Il m'attrapa par le bras, le serrant à le broyer. Je grimaçais de douleur mais ne tentais pas de me dégager. Je ne pouvais pas. Mon corps était anesthésié par toutes les cruautés que Jacob me jetait pêle-mêle à la figure. J'avais toujours soupçonné qu'il souffrait de notre relation. En avoir la certitude désormais me poignarda le cœur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait mal. Pas à cause de moi.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux de honte. Jacob lui avait retrouvé son calme. D'une voix douce, la voix que j'aimais, celle d'avant, ou il n'était que mon meilleur ami, humain, il repartit avec conviction :

-« _ Mais ce que je sais c'est que j'aimais vraiment beaucoup une fille qui s'appelait Bella Swan. Elle s'était installée à Forks un 19 janvier et je l'ai rencontré à la Push, quand elle sortait avec des amis. Cette fille j'en étais éperdument amoureux. »_

Je gémis. J'eus la brusque envie de me faire pardonner, de me jeter dans ses bras. Je le regardais dans le blanc des yeux. Et dieu, je le voyais. Lui qui m'accusait du contraire, s'il avait pu lire dans mes pensées à cet instant, il aurait compris à quel point il se fourvoyait. Depuis que je m'étais réveillé louve, tout avait changé entre lui et moi. Nos relations n'étaient plus qu'une simple amitié. J'avais besoin de lui, de ses bras, de ses yeux de ses lèvres. J'avais besoin qu'il couvre mon corps de son regard velouté, qu'il enserre ma taille. J'aimais ses reproches, j'aimais le connaitre. J'aimais nos querelles. Et je ne voyais plus que lui. D'une voix blanche il termina sa longue tirade, détachant chaque syllabe :

-« _Il y a une fille dans ma Volkswagen. Elle se prénomme Bella Swan. Et cette fille, c'est la pire des garces que cette terre ait portée parce qu'elle n'est même pas capable de comprendre que même si des gens l'ont abandonnée, d'autres pourraient tout tenter pour la sauver ! Voilà Bella. J'ai perdu. Il a gagné. Et toi tu es devenue une pimbêche, hypocrite, égoïste et arrogante.»_

Je restais muette. Sous le choc. Jamais il ne s'était permis de me traiter de la sorte. Lui, sorti de la voiture et ouvrit ma portière. Il me souleva et me jeta presque sans ménagement dans la rue. Je songeais que son caractère de loup l'avait rendu lunatique et irascible. Il grinça :

-« _On va chercher un petit appart'. Tâches de te la jouer jeune fille enamourée. De toute façon tu sais très bien le faire. Penses que je suis « Edwaaard » et tout se passera bien. Les couples c'est toujours plus sûrs que deux gamins instables… Les proprios leur font plus confiance. _

_-Et pourquoi on s'est arrêté ici ?_

_-T'as pas vu la pancarte ? »_

Il désigna l'écriteau Appartement à louer. Je hochais la tête. Il me prit par la main et entrelaça ses doigts aux miens sans aucune douceur. Sa mâchoire était contractée, ses muscles tendus, comme s'il allait attaquer. Nous grimpâmes les 5 étages et il sonna.

Une petite femme dodue nous ouvrit et nous dévisagea hébétée.

_-« Qui êtes vous ?_

_-Je suis Jacob Black et voici ma compagne, Bella Swan. »_

Elle parut soupçonneuse. Pour la mettre en confiance, Jake enlaça ma taille très étroitement et je laissais rouler ma tête sur son épaule. Il souriait. Si je ne le connaissais pas si bien, j'aurais pu m'y laisser prendre. Le sourire de Jacob illuminait son visage et on était incapable de lui refuser quelque chose. Il prit un ton affable et poli :

_-« Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger mais nous voudrions visiter ce… studio ?_

_-C'est pas le jour des visites !_

_-Je suis sûr qu'on devrait pouvoir s'entendre… »_ Souffla mon meilleur ami, et sortant une liasse de billets. Je retenais un sursaut. Comment Jake, le Quileute, pouvait il avoir autant d'argent sur lui. La femme écarquilla ses yeux et sourit :

_-« Vous devrions pouvoir nous entendre en effet, M. Black. »_

Elle s'effaça et nous laissa entrer.

Ce n'était pas très grand. Trente mètres carrés tout au plus. Mais je tombais sous le charme immédiatement. Cet endroit avait un certain cachet. La « salle à manger-séjour-chambre » était spacieuse, avec sur deux murs des pierres de tailles auxquelles répondaient sur les deux pans restant un crépis blanc cassé. La cuisine était aménagée et très pratique, avec un espace bar qui la départageait du reste du studio. Seul désagrément : quand on ferait la cuisine, tout sentirait. Mais en ouvrant les fenêtres on survivrait. Quand à la douche, elle était assez grande, on pouvait la prendre à deux.

Jacob observait notre future maison et son regard passait de moi aux murs et des murs à moi. Après quelques longues minutes de contemplation, il me demanda :

_-« Qu'est ce que tu en penses Bee ? »_

Je me retournais vivement. C'était quoi ce surnom débile ? Depuis quand j'étais une abeille ? Il manquerait plus qu'il m'appelle Maya et on aurait touché le fond ! Cependant je ravalais ma rage et tentais quelque chose de plus horrible :

_-« Je pense qu'on serait bien ici… minou ! » _

Je lui adressais un clin d'œil amusé. Le lien entre Jake et un chat ? Jacob Black. Black signifie noir. Noir me fait penser à chat. Chat… Minou ! Et le voir sur le point de s'étrangler était… jouissif. Je me rendis compte à cet instant que j'étais un petit peu revancharde sur les bords. Pour clouer mon bec sans doute, il s'approcha de moi et écrasa sa main sur le haut de mon postérieur. J'avais l'envie folle de le réduire en charpie. Mais je doute que la propriétaire aurait compris que ces futurs locataires puissent se transformer en loup garou. Jacob se tourna vers la femme et demanda :

_-« Combien ?_

_-Se ne sont pas des affaires que l'on traite devant sa compagne, jeune homme._

_-Depuis quand les femmes sont elles mêmes… AÏE !!! »_ Glapit mon meilleur ami. Je venais tout juste de lui écraser consciencieusement le pied. Je grinçais :

_-« Il nous faut cet appartement. Alors tu te débrouilles, tu lui fais ce qu'elle veut mais ce soir, je dors ici, pigé ?_

_-Pigé trésor !_

_-T'as la mémoire courte. Je ne suis plus la garce, égoïste que t'as envie de tuer ?_

_-Si. C'est pour ça que tu es un trésor. La seule fille capable de faire tourner un loup en bourrique. Joli challenge, darling._

_-La ferme. »_Concluais-je avant de quitter la pièce, souriant faussement à la propriétaire.

Jake me rejoignis quelques heures plus tard, avec le bail. Il était apparemment heureux.

_-« Prends tes affaires, on va à la maison !_

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Ce n'est pas légal, mais…_

_-Tu as su te montrer convainquant c'est ça ?_

_-Exact._

_-Une persuasion amicale ?_

_-Ca serait allé trop loin. »_

Pour conclure la conversation, il se saisit de nos sacs. Il les jeta pèle mêle sur le sofa de notre « studio » -heureusement qu'il était loué avec des meubles, et très design en plus.

Il se vautra par-dessus et moi je m'allongeais dans le lit. Ce n'est que là que je remarquais que j'étais épuisée. Cependant j'avais besoin d'explications et de réponses.

_-« Ce n'était pas par hasard que nous sommes arrivés ici, que tu as su exactement, tout de suite, que ce studio serait libre, qu'il me plairait, qu'il serait meublé…_

_-Quelle perspicacité. Internet est un outil formidable._

_-Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait croire le contraire ?_

_-T'étais trop chou à te la jouer « amoureuse ». C'était amusant._

_-Que va-t-il advenir de nous Jacob ?_

_-Je n'en ai aucune idée par contre._

_-J'ai peur. Et j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe en moi. Ce que tu es et ce que je vais devenir. Ainsi que la définition de cette… imprégnation._

_-Ca fait beaucoup de questions. »_ Constata t'il avant de partir dans un grand rire sonore.

Il s'était redressé et je l'imitais. Calée contre la tête de lit, j'écoutais sa voix suave et rauque avec délice et avidité. Je voulais savoir, je voulais comprendre.

_-« Nous sommes ce que les hommes appellent des Lycanthropes. Mais ça tu le sais déjà… Moi, je suis programmé pour ça. Mes aïeux me l'ont transmis par le sang. Nous, Quileutes, nous mutons dès que notre tribu est en contact avec des « sang froid ». Nous n'existons que pour protéger les hommes de ses sangsues. Je me transforme à volonté en loup. Quand je suis métamorphosé, je peux parler par la pensée avec les autres loups de ma meute qui sont transformés eux aussi. _

_-Pas à la pleine lune ?_

_-Non. Et toi non plus, tu pourras te transformer à volonté. Seulement, les nuits de pleines lunes, tu seras plus violente. Et tu seras obligée de te plier à cette « tradition ». Parce que je t'ai mordu, toi qui n'étais pas « prévue », tu as muté différemment comme les loups-garous des légendes occidentales. Les balles d'argent sont les seules qui puissent t'être fatale. Ou les vampires. Mais cela va de soit ! Moi, tout peu me tuer. Par contre, je sais que tu fais partie de la meute de la Push. Quand tu… enfin tu vois… et bien on s'est rendu compte qu'on pouvait aussi te parler._

_-Un régime alimentaire particulier, ou autre chose ?_

_-Notre température corporelle est plus élevée que celle des hommes. . Et tant qu'on mute, on est immortels. Enfin, tant qu'on croise ni vampire ni chasseur hein parce qu'eux ils ne feront pas de quartier. Mais c'est tout. _

_-Immortels ?_

_-Exact. Tant que tu te transformes régulièrement, tu ne vieillis pas. _

_-C'est fantastique. Quoi d'autre ?_

_-Nous tuons des vampires_

_-Tu veux dire que si un jour je croisais Ed…_

_-Non. Il faut qu'ils soient dangereux pour la population. Mais ça arrive qu'on fasse ça juste pour le fun. »_

Je restais muette de stupeur. J'allais prendre plaisir à tuer des gens qui ressemblaient à celui que j'aimais, à celui pour qui j'aurais pu mourir. D'une voix blanche, je continuais :

_-« L'imprégnation ?_

_-Rahhh, le moment important : __d'abord il faut que tu saches que c'est un « truc de loup » à 100%. Pour que l'imprégnation se produise, il faut « voir » l'objet de l'imprégnation. Elle se déroule au premier regard, sans que la « victime » ne puisse lutter contre.  
Ce n'est pas facile à définir. Pas de l'amour. Plus fort encore. Une sorte de lien intangible uni les « imprégnés ». Lorsque le loup garou s'imprègne de son « âme sœur », plus rien d'autre ne compte. C'est comme si, tout à coup, il ne dépendait plus de l'attraction terrestre, mais de celle qu'elle exerce sur lui. Plus rien ne compte, sauf elle. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, tu deviendrais n'importe qui. Tu te transformes en celui qu'elle veut, protecteur, amant, ami ou frère. L'aimée a quant à elle le choix d'accepter ou non cet amour, mais cela ne se produit jamais car l'imprégné est alors « sa moitié », comme s'il n'avait été créé que pour elle._

_-Et… tu t'es imprégné de moi… »_ Murmurai-je paniquée.

_-« Oui Bella. __Il n'y a pas de mots pour cela. Tout ce qui me constituait s'est délité pendant que je fixais ton visage. Tous les fils qui me retenaient à la vie furent vivement tranchés. Tout ce qui participait de celui que j'étais – mon amour pour la morte que tu étais sur cette plage, pour mon père, ma loyauté envers ma nouvelle meute, mon amour pour mes autres frères, la haine de mes ennemis, tout, fut coupé en un instant comme des ficelles de ballons - clic, clic, clic – qui s'envolent dans le ciel. Moi, je ne m'envolais pas. Je restais attaché là où je me trouvais. Pas par une ficelle, par un million de ficelles. Pas par des ficelles, par des câbles d'acier. Un million de câbles d'acier qui tous me liaient à une seule chose. Toi.__Et toi aussi tu t'es imprégné de moi._

_-Jamais. Je n'aime qu'Edward !_ » Hurlais-je, butée. Mais j'avais peur. Parce que justement… j'avais ressenti la même chose que Jake quand j'avais ouvert les paupières, à l'aube de ma transformation. J'avais peur de ne plus aimer Edward. J'avais tellement l'habitude de l'aimer. C'était rassurant, réconfortant. Et là, j'étais… perdue.

Jacob me dévisagea d'un air narquois.

_-« Tu tomberas dans mes bras tôt ou tard._

_-Tu en sembles certain._

_-Personne ne résiste bien longtemps à l'imprégnation. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais remis en doute ton attachement à Mister Parfait. Seulement que désormais, il n'allait plus être ta priorité._

_-Et quelle va donc être ma « priorité » ?_

_-Moi._

_-Tu peux toujours crever la bouche ouverte ! »_

Il prit un air faussement désespéré avant de reprendre hilare :

_« -Ma pauvre Bella, c'est vrai, tu ne connais pas la fin de l'histoire… L'imprégnation ne se termine qu'à la mort._

_-Alors je vais peut-être être tentée de te tuer…_

_-Minute ! Quand l'une des âmes sœurs meurt, l'autre la suit de près. Si je péris, tu y passes aussi Bella. Et vice versa. Enfin c'est ce que disent les histoires…»_

Je restais muette durant de longues minutes.

Je détestais Jacob à cet instant précis.

Je me sentais prisonnière du destin, de mon meilleur ami, de ma vie.

J'étouffais.

Jake me rejoignit sur le lit et me borda.

_-« Il est tard Bella. Demain, l'université. Il faut que tu te reposes._

_-Et toi alors, ou vas-tu dormir ?_

_-Le canapé m'a l'air pas mal._

_-Le lit est assez grand pour deux._

_-Tu es une horrible tentatrice. Mais non. J'aurais trop peur de vouloir te montrer comment je persuade les propriétaires de studio à… »_

La vision de Jacob avec la petite grosse me traversa l'esprit et me donna envie de vomir. Je savais que c'était faux, qu'il disait cela pour me faire enrager, n'empêche, mon estomac se retourna.

Il m'embrassa tendrement sur les joues et je lui rendis ses baisers.

_-« Restes à côté de moi._

_-Je…_

_-S'il te plait ? » _Il obtempéra et serra ma main. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je nouais mes doigts aux siens. Il s'écarta un peu, et s'assit sur le sol, ma main toujours dans la sienne.

_-« Bonne nuit Bella._

_-Bonne nuit Jacob. »_

J'éteignis la lumière.

Dans le noir, seules nos respirations rompaient le silence. Il me détaillait avec un regard brûlant. Dans la pénombre, tout pouvait arriver. Vraiment tout.

Je chuchotais, pour la forme :

_-« Jake tu dors ?_

_-Mouiiiii… _» Répliqua t'il, moqueur. Il s'était énormément rapproché de moi. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma nuque, fermais les yeux, et glissais dans un état de pure volupté. D'une voix hachée, je demandais

_-« Je… c'était… tout ça… c'était… l'imprégnation ? »_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Nous voilà donc reparti(e)s pour une semaine de pur sadisme comme dirait l'autre !_

_J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !_

_Et comme je ne possède pas d'Edward personnel pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre _

_(erf ils sont en rupture de stock, mais je ne désespère pas !), _

_il y a un magnifique petit bouton vert qui n'attend que vous !_

_Cliquez dessus, c'est mon seul salaireee !_

_Profitez bien de la Saint Valentin ! personnellement, je fais une fête « anti » avec tous mes amis d'hypokhâgne ! comment ça je suis une frustrée de pas avoir d'amoureux !!!_

_Maieuuuhhh ! Oui je sais on est en février ! *private joke dsl*_

_Bisous et à très vite mes chers lecteurs._

_Votre dévouée et sadique auteur._

_Eléa._

10


	7. Chapter 6: Constatation

Coucou les amisss…

Je ssuiss navrée de ne pas avoir postée comme promis hierrr… bref j'ai eu un petit empêchement.

Et ce soir… ce soir je viens en vitesse, mais je nee peeux malheureusement pas vous laisser un petit commentaire particulier pour chacune de vos reviews. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. En tout cas, sachez que je vous remercie toutes et tous, elle m'ont fait vraiment énormément plaisir.

J'espère que le chapitre pourra me faire pardonner. Sachez que c'est le préférés de mes 2 bêtas et que moi… moi j'aime vraiment beaucoup. Prenez vos sombreros, claquez des doigts et mettez vous au parfum espagnol, ça pourrait vous aiderrrr ! porque Te calor te calor !!!! –les paroles de la chanson sont en gras… normalement !

Bisous et donc à très vite ! je ne suis même pas certaine de pouvoir poster samedi puisque je pars en vacances… donc soit c'est samedi si vous avez de la chance, soit c'est…. Dimanche 1er mars. Bref une éternité, je sais.

Bonne lecture et pleins de bisousssss !!!!

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Chapitre 6 : Constatation._

Je rejoignis Jacob à la « BU » comme tous les midis. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que nous vivions au Canada et je commençais à prendre gout à notre petite vie commune. Je faisais la cuisine, Jake la vaisselle, au prix de longues négociations cependant. J'étudiais la littérature et lui l'histoire. Il avait insisté pour que je prenne biologie mais je m'étais tellement opposée à son choix qu'il m'avait cédé. Je ne voulais pas assister à un cours de science sans Edward. Jacob avait compris, même si une lueur triste avait embrasé ses prunelles sombres. Je le trouvais debout au milieu de l'allée K12. J'avais mis un peu de temps avant de comprendre pourquoi il se postait toujours à cette place afin de m'attendre, jusqu'à ce que je constate qu'ainsi il se trouvait au beau milieu de la bibliothèque. Toutes les filles le dévisageaient avec envie, rentrant leur ventre et rejetant leurs épaules en arrière afin de faire ressortir leur poitrine. C'était amusant. Il poussait le vice jusqu'à leur adresser un clin d'œil, un sourire, ou pour les plus chanceuses un petit signe de la main, qui les faisaient se pâmer. Et comme d'habitude, je me trouvais désormais à ses côtés, et il passait sa main dans mes cheveux avant d'embrasser ma joue. Et comme d'habitude, des regards haineux ne me quittèrent pas de toute la traversée.

Nous nous installâmes dans le petit restaurant universitaire, et comme à l'accoutumée nous ne nous parlions pas. D'ailleurs nous n'avions pas échangé un seul mot depuis plus de deux semaines. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser, à chaque fois que je le croisais qu'il avait fait de moi un monstre. Qu'il avait bouleversé ma destinée. J'aurais dû devenir un vampire et épouser Edward. Je vivais avec un loup garou et appartenait désormais à cette race. J'aimais l'un et je… ne savais pas ce qui se passait en moi quand je me trouvais auprès de l'autre. Distraitement j'émiettais mon morceau de pain, tandis que Jacob terminait son assiette de pâtes. Ou peut être étais-ce celle de patates. Qu'importait. Je ne pu retenir un sourire quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens et qu'il s'essuya la bouche tant bien que mal. J'avais l'impression d'être Belle et lui la Bête dans le dessin animé de Disney, quand elle lui apprend à boire sa soupe. Il m'adressa un sourire solaire. Avec un sourire pareil, mon amertume fondit comme neige au soleil et il prit ma main dans la sienne. Pour la première fois je l'y laissais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette fois ci, ce geste ne m'irrita pas. Au contraire, il m'attendrit. Je n'avais plus envie de bouder. Il me lâcha pour s'attaquer à son steak saignant, Beark !

Ca avait toujours faim un garçon. Je ne m'en étais jamais vraiment rendu compte avec Charlie parce qu'il avait un appétit de moineau. Ni avec Edward, cela va sans dire ! Mais Jacob, lui, c'était une autre histoire. En plus d'être un garçon, il avait son ascendance de loup-garou qui l'obligeait à engloutir en un repas ce que dix obèses peineraient à avaler. C'était à se demander comment il parvenait à conserver ses tablettes de chocolats. Moi je possédais des tablettes « Nutella », j'explique : avant j'avais comme Jake des tablettes de chocolats, et m'étant exposée trop longtemps au soleil, ces dernières avaient fondues ! Du moins c'était la théorie de Jacob. Avec mon compagnon, je pouvais lui demander s'il avait faim à n'importe quelle heure, la réponse serait immuablement : « OUI ! » même si nous venions de sortir de table. Une fois j'avais poussé le vice jusqu'à le réveiller la nuit pour vérifier mon hypothèse :

_-« Tu as faim ? _

_-Ouaip, on y va ! »_ Avait il répliqué sans rechigner que je le secoue comme un pruneau au beau milieu de la nuit.

Par contre il n'était pas compliqué au niveau culinaire. C'est ça qui était bien avec les humains c'est qu'ils désiraient toujours manger la même chose.

_-« De la viande et des patates ! »_

Je souriais de nouveau à cette pensée et ancrais mes prunelles chocolat dans les siennes d'onyx.

_-« A quoi tu penses Bella ?_

_-Que pour qu'un garçon soit heureux sur une île déserte il lui faut une vache et une patate »_ Riais-je.

Il hocha la tête amusé et recommença à déchiqueter sa viande avec méthode.

Ainsi il n'avait plus rien de sexy, il ne conservait que son côté sauvage… même l'odeur s'apparentait plus à celle d'un fauve qu'à celle d'un humain. Le pire c'était au niveau des bras et des pieds ! Et puis désormais il piquait ! Mon Jacob commençait à avoir de la barbe ! Pas que ça me déplaisait, juste que je n'avais pas l'habitude. Edward était mort imberbe et demeurait ainsi. Charlie se rasait toujours de près. Mais Jacob semblait apprécier sa moustache et ses favoris… Ou sinon il avait la flemme de se raser, ce qui connaissant le numéro était tout aussi probable que la première option !

_-« Jake ?_

_-Tu te décides enfin à recommencer de m'adresser la parole ? »_ Me questionna t'il avec désinvolture.

_-« Il semblerait en effet »_ Ronchonnais-je, vexée. Il repoussa son assiette et redevint sérieux. Un sourire amusé s'afficha sur mes lèvres. Ma conversation lui avait sans doute manqué pour qu'il délaisse ainsi son déjeuner. Il m'encouragea à poursuivre :

_-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella ?_

_-Je… Je devais te dire merci. »_ Commençais-je, maladroitement et désemparée.

Jake fronça les sourcils. Il ne me suivait pas. Mais n'osa piper mot. Il attendait que j'éclaire sa lanterne, ce que je fis rapidement :

_-« Merci pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, en me sortant de l'eau. En… me mordant._

_-Je… ce n'est rien. »_ Me répondit il soudain mal à l'aise. Il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à cette révélation. Je poursuivais :

_-« Je suis désolée pour tout. Pour mon humeur exécrable, pour mon silence, pour nos disputes, pour t'avoir arraché à ton père._

_-Ne le sois pas Bella. Tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit jamais arrivée. Je désespérais seulement d'attendre que tu me pardonnes. »_ Avoua t'il.

Ce fut à mon tour d'être surprise.

_-« De quoi devais-je te pardonner ?_

_-D'avoir fait de toi un monstre. »_ Dit il d'une voix atone, qui dénotait avec son habituel entrain. _« Tu me l'as tellement reproché dans ton sommeil. »_

Je me mordis les lèvres. Pourquoi est ce que je parlais la nuit moi hein ? Et pourquoi est ce que les garçons que j'aimais m'écoutaient toujours lorsque je dormais ?

-« _Ce n'est pas très agréable au début mais je suppose qu'on s'y fait. »_ Répliquais-je pour le rassurer, tout en reprenant sa main dans la mienne.

_-« Oui tu verras… Je t'apprendrais très bientôt._

_-La pleine lune c'est ça ? »_ Frissonnais-je.

_-« Oui Bella. _

_-Mais si je devenais… Si tu ne parvenais pas à me contrôler… Si je faisais comme avec Mike ?_

_-Ce n'est pas en t'angoissant que tu surmonteras cette épreuve Bella. Et je serais là. Je te protègerais de toi-même s'il le fallait._

_-Tu as toujours été là pour moi._

_-C'est un peu mon rôle d'ami après tout._

_-Je sais. Mais merci de ne m'avoir jamais abandonné. »_

Il semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il rougissait, son regard fuyait le mien. Il grimaça. Je sentais qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas. Sans doute quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec Edward.

_-« Vas-y Jacob ! Crache le morceau ! Je sais qua ça te feras plaisir !_

_-… … … …_

_- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, c'est maintenant._

_-Tu vas encore te fâcher comme à chaque fois qu__**'il **__revient sur le tapis. Même à l'autre bout du monde__** il **__est toujours présent et palpable. __**Il **__est en toi, comme un fantôme, et son souvenir te ronge._

_-Je cesserais un jour d'être hantée par lui._

_-Non Bella. Tu mens. __**Il**__ est comme une drogue pour toi. Ton petit sachet d'héroïne personnelle. »_ Soupira le loup-garou.

Je me mordis les lèvres.

Edward m'avait défini exactement de la même manière, dans notre clairière.

Il hocha la tête en lâchant un _: « Touché »_ qui me blessa. Je m'empressais de lui répondre :

_-« Je plaide coupable. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Je ne pourrais jamais. __**Il**__ est une partie de moi et tu es l'autre. Je n'existe qu'avec vous deux._

_-J'ai une question Bella. Peux-tu me promettre d'y répondre ?_

_- Je ne promets rien. Mais pose-la quand même._

_-Pourquoi es-tu venue me rejoindre à la Push si longtemps après qu'__**il **__soit parti ? Tu ne m'avais croisé qu'à quelques reprises auparavant et tu te souvenais à peine de moi… »_

Un épais silence s'installa. Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire la vérité. J'étais persuadée que cela le blesserait, savoir que je l'avais utilisé pour entendre la voix de **l'autre**. Mais je vivais avec Jacob désormais et nous devions instaurer un climat de confiance entre nous. Je laissais échapper l'air de mes poumons et d'une voix atone je répondis :

_-« Pour ressentir de nouveau __**sa**__ présence._

_-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? » _S'écria Jacob, étonné.

J'articulais maladroitement :

_-« Je me suis rendue compte que lorsque j'approchais d'un danger, j 'entendais __**sa**__ voix. Alors je suis devenue une vraie tête brûlée. Et qui d'autre à part toi pouvait me suivre dans ma folie ? J'ai acheté les motos… Tu m'as appris à en faire…_

_-On va plutôt dire que j'ai appris par cœur le chemin qui menait à l'hôpital, sans te faire offense Bella ! »_ Rigola Jacob en claquant sa main sur sa cuisse. Je me rembrunis pour la forme avant de continuer :

_-« Peut être mais en tout cas, à chaque fois que j'allais dans le décor __**il**__ était dans ma tête. J'entendais __**sa**__ voix._

_-Tu ne revenais donc que pour l__**ui **__? »_ Questionna mon ami, visiblement ennuyé cette fois. Je réfléchis. Longtemps. Et puis ma voix retentit :

_-« Non. Je revenais aussi pour te voir. J'avais besoin de toi et de tes blagues. J'avais besoin de ta normalité et de ta vie d'humain. C'était mon seul bol d'air. Et puis tu étais le seul qui en me dévisageant ne prenait pas une tête chagrine du genre « Pauvre Bella, regardez dans quel état Cullen l'a mise. » Avec toi j'étais juste Bella. Et c'était aussi agréable que de sentir le vent dans mes cheveux avec la vitesse de la moto. »_

Jacob baissa les yeux, visiblement touché par mon aveu. Emu. Il murmura :

_-« Merci de m'avoir enfin dit la vérité. Je pense que ce « non-dit » nous pourrissait plus la vie qu'il n'y semblerait. _

_-J'avoue que j'avais peur de ta réaction. »_ Chuchotais-je.

C'est seulement à cet instant que je remarquais que le self s'était vidé, mais que les rares individus – un groupe d'une dizaine de filles, groupies de Jake- qui s'y trouvaient encore écoutaient notre conversation. Jake leur adressa un sourire chaleureux et lança :

_-« Cancanez bien mes amies, comme ça, il ne manquera plus rien pour que vous ressembliez à des oies ! »_

Les filles se levèrent vexées, entrainant avec elle le rire sourd de mon loup-garou. Puis il redevint sérieux et posa la question ultime, celle que j'appréhendais plus que tous les dangers de la terre :

_-« C'est pour ça que tu t'es jetée de la falaise, pas vrai ? »_

Je gardais le silence, incapable d'articuler un mot de plus.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je me pelotonnais contre son torse.

_-« Là, là Bella. Je ne te juge pas. Je sais à quel point il est difficile de vivre loin de celui qu'on aime. » _

Des larmes montèrent à mes yeux et roulèrent sur mes joues. Il les sécha, doucement, par des gestes très doux et tendres. Je savais de quoi il parlait. Des quelques semaines ou il s'était éloigné de moi à cause de sa transformation en loup.

Jake embrassa mon front avant de reprendre, sans critique dans son timbre :

_-« Je comprends à présent que tu es incapable de vivre sans __**lui.**__ Même avec l'imprégnation. Tu es différente Bella. Différente des humaines, différentes des louves. Un mystère à toi toute seule, et je n'aurais pas assez de toute l'éternité pour te mettre à jour. Je ne vais donc plus me battre contre un fantôme, puisque ça te rends malheureuse. Il est trop tard, une partie de toi lui appartient, et ce, pour toujours. Ton côté humain sans doute. Mais je peux avoir l'autre partie, pas vrai ?_

_-Ce n'est pas un jeu Jacob. Je ne suis pas le premier lot d'une loterie !_

_-Et qu'est ce que tu as contre les loteries ? »_ Se moqua t'il en ébouriffant mes cheveux. Je le grondais un peu :

_-« Jacob ! » _

Il se recula, et m'adressa un sourire radieux avant de reprendre :

_-« N'empêche, j'aurais été plus sain pour toi. Je n'aurais pas été une drogue, mais ton air, ton soleil. »_

Je pouffais, minablement. Il me dévisagea.

_-« Qu'est ce qui est drôle dans ce que je viens de dire ?_

_-La définition que tu donnes de toi-même. C'est ainsi que je t'envisageais, avant. Comme mon soleil qui compensait les nuages de ma vie._

_-Si tu me donnais ma chance, je pourrais combattre les nuages et les expulser à jamais de ta vie._

_-Les nuages sont chassés par les vents. Mais ils reviennent toujours Jacob. Il faut seulement apprendre à vivre avec. Après tout, c'est ce qui fait que la vie est belle. Profiter mes instants heureux en prévention des orages qui se préparent et qui la jalonnent. »_

Jacob ne répondit pas. Il se contentait d'agacer une mèche de mes cheveux.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, nous soupirâmes à l'unisson. Je n'avais pas envie de suivre mon cours sur l'anglais du moyen âge, et lui semblait tout aussi enthousiaste que moi à l'idée de suivre une leçon sur la guerre d'indépendance. Cependant nous nous levâmes et il me glissa à l'oreille :

_-« Prépares toi ce soir, je t'emmène quelque part…_

_-Jacob qu'est ce que tu mijotes ? _

_-Tu verras ce soir. Ah, une robe serait des plus appropriées !_

_-Jacob Black je vais…_

_-Je t'aime aussi Bella ! »_ Rit il avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur. De mauvaise humeur, je pris mes livres, les calais sous mon bras et me décidais à rejoindre mon amphithéâtre. L'après-midi risquait d'être encore plus longue que d'ordinaire…

Je dévisageais mon miroir pour la centième fois consécutive. Quand j'étais rentrée, j'avais trouvé sur la porte du frigidaire un petit mot de Jake, tracé de son écriture maladroite et dissymétrique :

_« Suis les post-it Bella, et à ce soir ! Baisers. Jacob»_

Docile, je m'étais exécutée, et les petits papiers multicolores m'avaient tout droit menés à la penderie ou j'avais découvert une véritable robe de princesse. Et vu son prix, ça devait en être une ! Je souris en remarquant que même lorsqu'il voulait se montrer « prince charmant » Jake ne parvenait qu'à atteindre le stade « prince ». Ne pas enlever l'étiquette sur un cadeau, tout lui ça !

Je pris donc une douche chaude, tentant en vain de trouver la surprise qu'il me concoctait. Je détestais ça. Pourtant je devais avouer que le mystère de cette sortie avait sur moi un effet grisant. Je séchais mes cheveux et entrepris de m'habiller. La robe tombait juste au dessus de mon genoux, vaporeuse. L'encolure dégageait un décolleté profond dans mon dos, et à l'avant, deux bandes de tissus emprisonnaient ma poitrine avant de se nouer autour de mon cou. Le tout d'une couleur bleue nuit, qui faisait ressortir mon teint ivoire. Je relevais mes cheveux avec quelques pinces et rougis. Je me trouvais jolie ainsi parée. C'est à cet instant que la sonnette retentit. Mon cœur battait la chamade lorsque j'ouvris la porte.

Les pulsations de ce dernier s'arrêtèrent brusquement dès que je posais les yeux sur mon cavalier. Jacob avait laissé ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais, détachés, et il les avait brossés ce qui leur conférait un éclat qu'on ne retrouve que dans la soie. Il portait son éternel jean fatigué, mais une chemise d'un blanc éclatant, rappelant ses dents. Il me sourit et passa une main sur mon visage.

_-« J'étais sûr qu'elle t'irait bien._

_-C'est gentil._

_-Tu es merveilleuse. »_ Se contenta t'il de me répondre avant de m'offrir son bras. Le rouge aux joues, j'enserrais son avant-bras et me laissais conduire par mon prince charmant. Mon carrosse était avancé, et demeurait notre vieille voiture :

_-« Et oui, tous les rêves ont quand même un prix ! »_ S'excusa Jacob. J'éclatais de rire. Il sembla content de me voir heureuse.

_-« Cela faisait longtemps Bella que j'attendais que tu m'offres ce rire._

_-Ah bon ?_

_-Tu ris différemment quand tu es avec lui et avec moi. Et là, je sais que j'ai eu droit à son rire à __**lui **__! »_

Je me crispais, lui paraissait aux anges. La voiture s'ébroua et nous quittâmes notre petit appartement.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, nous arrivâmes dans un petit restaurant mexicain. Je dévisageais Jake aux anges.

_-« Tu n'as pas oublié !!!_

_-Je savais que les tapas te manquaient. _

_-Oh merci merci merci ! C'est génial ! »_ Pillais-je, en me jetant dans ses bras.

_-« Et bien quelle ferveur ! Si j'avais su, je t'y aurais emmené plus tôt ça m'aurait évité un silence de mort pendant deux semaines et demie !_

_-Je suis désolée Jacob._

_-Je sais. »_ Conclut il avant de sortir de la voiture. Je la quittais aussi, et nous pénétrâmes dans le bar à tapas, « El Sol y la Luna. »

Je tombais tout de suite sous le charme de l'endroit. C'était petit, confiné, il y avait de la fumée. Mais je me sentis tout de suite chez moi. Jacob s'attabla dans un coin et je l'y rejoignis. Des mariachis grattaient leurs guitares et fredonnaient des chansons d'amours de leurs voix suaves et chaudes. J'étais simplement émerveillée, je ne voulais plus repartir, jamais.

_-« Ca te plait ?_

_-Oh tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point Jacob ! _

_-Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que l'on fête ce soir ?_

_-Parce qu'il y a quelque chose à fêter ?_

_-Oui._ »

Je réfléchissais, perplexe.

Il me dévisagea amusé de me voir chercher à me souvenir.

_-« Ca fait un an que je t'ai rencontrée à La Push Bella. Un an aujourd'hui._

_-Vraiment ? »_ M'étonnais-je.

Il hocha la tête. Un an. Un an déjà. Comme le temps avait filé cette fois ci. Je portais mon mojito à mes lèvres et proposais un toast :

_-« Alors et bien, faisons en sorte qu'il y ait d'autres anniversaires de cette rencontre à l'avenir._

_-A nous. »_ Conclut mon compagnon avant de vider son verre d'un trait. Nous passâmes une agréable soirée, bavardant fort, nous remémorant nos bêtises d'enfant. Je me sentais bien, de nouveau en paix avec moi-même. Aussi bien que lorsque j'étais avec Edward. Comme s'il n'était jamais parti. J'observais Jake, songeuse. Peut être que je l'aimais un peu plus que ce que je ne le pensais. Peut être que…

Mon rêve se brisa en un éclat de rire. Jacob se tenait devant moi et me tendais la main. Hilare il demanda :

_-« Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?_

_-Pourquoi tu…_

_-Je t'invite à danser Bella._

_-Mais je ne sais pas danser ! »_ M'écriais-je, affolée.

_-« Moi non plus ! »_ Assura-t-il, avant de me trainer sur la piste de danse. Les accords rappelaient ceux du tango argentin, mais ils étaient plus lents, plus langoureux. Jacob m'attira contre son torse. Je plaçais instinctivement ma main dans la sienne, postant l'autre sur son épaule. Quand à ma tête, elle trouva naturellement place au creux de son cou. Nos corps s'étaient imbriqués et se frottaient avec une folle indécence. C'était agréable d'être prisonnière de sa chaleur. Mon ami me conduisait, et je le suivais, me concentrant sur son odeur et sur la musique qui caressait mes oreilles.

_**Aquella manana me levante**__**  
Ya no estaba tu solo una carta escrita  
**__**Dirme porque te has marchado con el  
**__**Sin tu amor es impossible mi vida  
**__**Amor darme una explication**__**  
A nuvesta historia de amor  
**__**Porque te vas amor mio porque acaba**__**  
Porque acaba  
**_

Cette chanson avait pour nous une portée encore plus importante que pour les autres couples. C'était une histoire d'amour. Une histoire de trahison et de peine. Une complainte d'un jeune amant qui venait de perdre sa maitresse. C'est à cet instant que la main de Jacob qui enserrait ma taille se faufila au creux de mes reins, sans que je n'y prenne garde. Et quand enfin je le remarquais, je n'eus aucune envie de le repousser. Bien au contraire même. Je savais à quel point ce chant devait le toucher. Je me serrais encore plus contre lui, tandis qu'il me fit virevolter. J'évoluais désormais dans un bruit magnifique de soie et de froufrous qui glissent sur la peau des femmes.

Le refrain me bouleversa, et j'entendis Jacob me le murmurer tendrement à mon oreille, comme s'il le connaissait par cœur déjà. Pourtant j'étais persuadée que je ne l'avais jamais écouté auparavant et je m'y connaissais en musique !

_**No puedo vivir no puedo vivir**__**  
Morire sin tu amor  
**__**Y no puedo yo vivir**__**  
No puedo vivir no puedo vivir  
**__**Morire sin tu amor**__**  
Contigo vivir  
**_

Je m'écartais de Jacob quelque peu. Nos souffles se mêlèrent. Mes pulsations cardiaques s'affolèrent lorsqu'il fit courir ses doigts sur mes épaules et que ses lèvres cherchèrent mon cou. Sa voix douce continuait de me murmurer les paroles de la chanson en espagnol, et ce son me parut le plus doux qu'il n'ait jamais existé sur cette terre. Instinctivement, je rejetais mon visage en arrière, offrant ma gorge à embrasser. Jake se contentait de le parcourir, la chaleur de son souffle de plus en plus heurté le chatouillant. Il me goutait, il prenait son temps. Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais. La seule chose dont j'étais certaine c'est que si à cet instant mon loup garou m'avait embrassée je ne m'y serais pas opposée. Fiévreuse tout d'un coup, je l'attirais à moi et écrasais sa bouche sur ma clavicule. Amusé, Jacob chuchota à mon oreille :

_-« Tu es soule Bella._

_-Peut être. Mais certainement pas de ce que tu crois ! »_ Lançais-je tentatrice. Je rougis violemment immédiatement après, me rendant compte de ma propre audace. Mon ami noua de nouveau ses doigts aux miens et m'entraina dans la danse qui prenait un rythme de plus en plus effréné.

_**Hoy mi vida no parece nada**__**  
En cada sitio te imagino y teveo aperercer  
**__**De mi mente todas esas noches no se me van**__**  
Sentado en ese sofa te recuerdo vuelve vuelve  
**__**Aomor darme una explication a nuestra historia**__**  
De amor  
**__**Porque te vas amor mio  
**__**Porque acaba porque acaba**_

Ivre de plaisir, ivre de me sentir de nouveau vivante, je le laissais me conduire ou il le désirait. Je n'écoutais plus les chants des mariachis, seulement la voix de Jacob qui susurrait les notes à mon oreille. D'un mouvement brutal, il me ramena à lui, et je dus, pour reprendre mon équilibre, enlacer sa jambe de ma cuisse, relevant ainsi encore un peu ma robe, découvrant un bout de chair ou il s'empressa de plaquer sa main, avant d'y remonter tout doucement. Je bloquais ma respiration, la passion déferlant dans mes veines. Je me sentais malade. C'était désagréable et à la fois terriblement attrayant. En tout cas, je ne souhaitais pas que cela cesse. Son front se posa sur le mien et j'ancrais mes prunelles dans les siennes. Elles brûlaient d'un feu que je connaissais bien, et je vis mes yeux se refléter dedans. Ils brillaient avec le même entrain. C'en était grisant. Et le mieux c'est que je savais que contrairement à Edward il n'aurait pas à se réfréner. Il pourrait s'abandonner dans mes bras et nous pourrions… Non mais qu'est ce que je disais moi ? J'avais vraiment quelque chose qui tournait pas rond dans ma caboche. Je ne lui adressais pas la parole pendant deux semaines et là, parce qu'on était dans un resto mexicain, parce que j'avais bu, parce qu'on dansait comme nous dansions je me faisais mon petit film perso… Rahh mais qu'est ce qu'il était bon ce petit film quand même !

_**No puedo vivir no puedo vivir**__**  
Morire sin tu amor  
**__**Y no puedo yo vivir**__**  
No puedo vivir no puedo vivir  
**__**Morire sin tu amor**__**  
Contigo vivir**_

_-"Jacob?_

_-Moui Bella?_

_-Pourquoi tu connais cette chanson ?_

_-Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai écrite. »_ Souffla t'il à mon oreille. Je le dévisageais, affolée.

-_« Tu as écrit ça ?_

_-Oui. Quand tu m'as rejeté la première fois._

_-C'est très beau ce que tu y dis._

_-C'est ce que je ressens pour toi. Ce que je pense être. Je n'ai pas écris avec mes mots mais avec mon cœur._

_-Je ne te savais pas romantique._

_-Moi non plus. »_ Avoua t'il, avant de me faire basculer en arrière. Cassée en deux, il me regarda de son regard de braise avant de me redresser brusquement et de me faire tournoyer. Je manquais d'ailleurs de peu de m'emmêler les pinceaux, mais avec l'agilité d'un chat, Jacob resserra son étreinte et me permis de me maintenir debout.

_-« Même avec les facultés de lupins tu reste aussi maladroite, Bee. »_

Encore ce surnom minable. Et pourtant cette fois ci il coula dans ma gorge comme du miel d'acacia. C'était doux et parfait.

_**Es imposible de vivir de vivir esa manera  
**__**Vuelve junto a mi te lo pido que vuelvas vuelve**__**  
No puedo vivir  
**_

La musique s'emballa.

Mes sens aussi.

Mes hanches ondulaient toutes seules.

Les mains de Jacob dessinaient sur mon corps des arabesques qui me faisaient frémir.

Je rendais les armes, tant pis.

Je voulais Jacob.

Je voulais ses lèvres, je voulais ses mains, je voulais son odeur et je voulais sa langue pour apprendre le désir et à y succomber.

Ma gorge devint sèche tout d'un coup.

Je dévisageais de nouveau mon loup garou.

_-« Bella… »_ Murmura t'il gauchement.

-« _Oui ?_ » Minaudais-je.

_-« Je voudrais qu'on essaye quelque chose._ » Me dit-il.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

Les mêmes paroles qu'Edward. Comment pouvaient-ils se détester autant alors que dans le fond ils se ressemblaient ?

Je le vis doucement se pencher vers moi. Je fermais mes yeux et tendis mes lèvres.

Il était minuit.

La musique se mourait au loin.

_**No puedo vivir no puedo vivir  
**__**Morire sin tu amor**__**  
Contigo vivir**_

Et moi j'attendais avec fureur et patience le baiser du prince charmant.

L'haleine chaude de Jacob chatouilla mon nez.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur mes lèvres humides pour l'y accueillir.

Il s'approcha tout doucement de moi.

Nous nous aimions.

C'était une constatation.

Et seuls quelques misérables centimètres nous séparaient de nous le prouver.

_**No puedo vivir no puedo vivir  
**__**Morire sin tu amor**__**  
Contigo vivir**_

oOoOoOoOoOo

J'espère que comme Bella vous avez apprécié la petite danse ! XD Personellement je suis très visuelle et je me suis amusée comme une folle pour l'écrire !

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen personnel (je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées se font rares de nos jours), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que vous pensez ! C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite j'espère.

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa


	8. Chapter 7: Sublimation

Coucouuuuuu !

Je suis navrée pour le retard mais… VACANCES ! je suis rentrée hier soir du ski, complètement dead mais en super bonne santé (pas de casse !)

Donc je vais vite pour vous poster votre chapitreeeee !

Dsl, je me ratrapperai pour les réponses au reviews plus tard.

Un grand merci à toutes et à tous pour me suivre.

Juste un rapide truc pour mama : j'adoooorreeee les clichés ma vieilleeeee ! mais tu vas être gâtée quand même avec ce chapitre ! je n'en dit pas plus !

Et Jess… bah… oui je sais je suis cruelle. Pense aux mouchoirs hein, on sait jamaisssss !

Promis le chapitre d'après ça sera samedi dans la journée.

Bisoussssss

Chapitre 7 : Sublimation.

Je me réveillais de mauvaise humeur ce matin là. De très mauvaise humeur d'ailleurs. La veille, nous avions été si proches de… et puis tout avait basculé. Jacob et moi nous avions senti au tout dernier moment une odeur nauséabonde. Il m'avait pris par le bras et attiré à l'extérieur. C'est là que nous les avions vus. Jasper et Alice. Je me demandais pourquoi ils se trouvaient ici, loin de tout et surtout loin de la meute... _« Non du clan tête de pioche ! »_ hurlait mon cerveau. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient. Leur parler aurait été une torture. Je ne me voyais pas leur faire face et leur demander comment se portait Edward. Jake m'avait laissé le choix et j'avais ordonné d'un air décidé :

_-« On rentre à la maison. »_

oOoOoOoOoOo

J'avais mal au crâne et je ne cessais de me retourner dans mes draps, en sueur. Jacob me veillais, et m'apporta une mixture immonde. Il me la tendit et je retroussais les lèvres de dégout :

_-« Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais avaler ça ?_

_-Je ne pense même pas, j'affirme. »_ Rigola t'il.

Je le fusillais du regard avant de répliquer, acide :

_-« Et qu'est ce qui te rend si sûr de toi…_

_-Ton mal de tête dont tu rêves de te débarrasser peut être… »_ Lança t'il, narquois.

_-« Je n'aurais plus rien ?_

_-Non._

_-Promis ?_

_-Promis. »_ Il m'adressa un clin d'œil et je me saisis du bol, avalant son contenu d'un seul trait. Je grimaçais de plus belle. Ce truc était vraiment aussi infect qu'il en avait l'air. Voir plus, ce qui était difficile à imaginer. Rapidement je fus prise de hauts de cœur et allais rendre tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes. Je grognais entre deux vagues :

_-« Tu m'as dupé !_

_-Je t'avais dit que tu n'aurais plus mal à la tête. Pas autre chose._

_-Je voulais savoir si je me sentirais mieux, imbécile !_

_-Oh mais ça va aller je te jure. Dès que tu auras régurgité tout l'alcool que tu as absorbé hier bien sûr ! Une vraie bonbonne ! »_ S'amusa t'il.

J'émis un nouveau bruit immonde. Faible, je me redressais et appuyais sur la chasse d'eau, avant de me trainer lamentablement au comptoir qui nous servait de table de cuisine. Je grinçais rien qu'à la pensée d'un quelconque terme se rapportant au champ lexical du « bar ». Jacob m'y attendais, dégustant une tartine au sirop d'érable qu'il trempait dans son chocolat chaud. Je grimaçais :

_-« Comment peux-tu manger ?_

_-Il semblerait que j'ai plus l'habitude que toi de boire de l'alcool c'est tout. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas bu tant que ça. Quelques bières, deux mojitos et une vodka pomme._

_- Ah c'est sur, ça n'est rien ! »_ Ricanais-je.

Il s'accouda face à moi et rapprocha son visage du mien, aussi prêt que la veille lorsque… _« NON BELLA, OUBLIE CE QUE TU ALLAIS PENSER !_ » Ordonna mon cerveau sans que je n'y prenne attention. J'étais trop troublée par les événements de la veille. Je croyais que nous allions enfin revenir au moment intéressant de la soirée. Mais il me chuchota :

_-« J'ai un petit secret pour toi Bella._

_-Ah oui, lequel ?_

_-Je sais comment on fait pour ne pas avoir la gueule de bois._

_-Mais que ne le disais-tu pas plus tôt ! »_ M'écriais-je, heureuse. Hilare, il reprit :

_-« Attends… Le truc, c'est de ne pas boire la veille ! »_ Il rit de sa blague. Je bougonnais :

_-« Tu te crois drôle ?_

_-Oh oui, vu la tête que tu fais ! Ca vaut son pesant d'or ! »_

Je lui assénais un coup de poing dans les côtes et il haussa les épaules, sans se départir de son enthousiasme.

Je me saisis de mon agenda et consultais la date pour me donner contenance.

Ce que j'y vis me désola.

Mon ami cessa aussitôt de rire et se pencha pour lire par-dessus mon épaule ce qui me rendait si chagrine.

Je lui annonçais la nouvelle.

_-« Ce soir c'est la pleine lune. »_

Jake au lieu de se montrer inquiet soupira :

_-« Ah, ça n'est que ça ?_

_-Comment ça, « que ça ? » ? Ce soir je vais me transformer en monstre, en quelque chose que toi-même tu ne connais pas et tu me dis « que ça » !!!_

_-Oui Bella parce que c'est dans ta nature désormais et que ça n'est pas en t'angoissant que tu amélioreras les choses. Tu les rendrais pires. Alors calme-toi. »_

Il m'avait lancé ça comme si je lui avais demandé comment ne pas me faire battre à un match de volley. Platement, mécaniquement comme un coach. Sauf que j'étais une sportive pitoyable. Affligeante. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains et commençais à pleurer. J'avais terriblement peur. Peur de ce que j'allais devenir, peur de faire du mal à Jacob… Il prit son élan de l'autre côté de la table, donna une petite impulsion avec ses pieds, prit appui sur son bras gauche puis bondit. Il traversa dans les airs la table avant de s'échouer sur la chaise de bistrot juste à côté de moi. Il me saisit dans ses bras et commença à me bercer. Je me laissais balloter par mon ami, goutant à ce réconfort qu'il m'offrait.

_-« Il y a toujours un moment de doute la première fois. D'ailleurs ça ne sera pas VRAIMENT ta première fois… Juste ta première fois… consciente. C'est l'inconnu et ça fait peur. Mais Bella, tu t'es déjà transformée et…_

_-J'ai failli tuer Mike Newton ! »_ M'écriais-je.

La mâchoire de Jacob se contracta :

_-« C'est vrai. Quel dommage… » _Soupira-t-il d'un air de fausset avant de reprendre devant ma mine contrite:_ « Pourtant, j'aurais bien aimé que tu le réduise en charpie. Si tu savais le tiers du quart de ce que ce garçon pense quand il te voit, c'en est répugnant !_

_-Tu ne vas pas me dire que toi aussi tu lis dans les pensées !_

_-Non. Je suis juste un garçon et je sais ce qu'un garçon pense d'une fille comme toi Bella._

_-Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment sans doute _» lançais-je sarcastique.

_-« Oui. Je suis désolé je ne suis pas ta sangsue. Je n'ai pas l'art des belles phrases. Je dis ce que je pense, je fais ce que je dis et…_

_-JACOB » _Persiflais-je. Il grimaça et porta sa main à son oreille.

_-« Pourrais-tu seulement arrêter de pousser des cris s'approchant de l'ultrason, c'est très désagréable._

_-Oooops, désolée »_ Rougissais-je.

_-« Pas grave, je vais devoir m'y faire de toute façon !_ » Grogna-t-il.

_-« N'empêche j'ai failli le tuer._

_-Mais j'étais là et je t'en ai empêché. Et ce soir ça sera pareil. Je te le promets._

_-Si tu tiens toujours tes promesses comme celle que tu m'as faite sur la gueule de bois, je doute qu'on s'entende…_

_-Non. Le coup de la gueule de bois c'était pour te faire marcher. Trop tentant ! »_ Gloussa t'il avant d'embrasser le haut de mon crâne.

Je me redressais et fis quelques pas hésitants avant de m'effondrer. Jacob soupira puis me prit par la taille. Il me porta dans ses bras et m'allongea de nouveau dans mon lit. Je protestais faiblement :

_-« On doit aller en cours._

_-Non. Tu ne vas pas bien. Regarde toi, tu ne tiens même pas sur tes jambes. »_

Il avait raison et je cessais de lutter. Il soupira d'aise et me borda. Puis, Jacob se cala contre mon petit corps frêle encore, et je posais ma tête sur ses genoux. Il caressa ma peau ivoire et commença à fredonner une ritournelle que je ne connaissais pas. Je fermais les yeux et imaginais une autre voix. Plus souple et surtout plus juste. Mais Jacob tentait tout pour me faire plaisir alors je songeais qu'il avait droit à ce que je lui donne une chance. Je sombrais dans le sommeil, et, pour la première fois depuis de nombreux mois, je ne fis pas de mauvais rêves.

Il me réveilla d'un baiser sur mon front. Je papillonnais des cils et jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de notre appartement. Le jour déclinait. Je consultais l'horloge : 15h. Jake me jeta au visage un mini-short accompagné d'un haut de maillot de bain. Je le dévisageais hébétée.

_-« Nous sommes peut être au printemps, mais je doute que ça soit la tenue appropriée pour ce genre de climat._

_-Tout à l'heure tu te transformeras Bella, et crois en mon expérience, rien n'est plus affreux qu'un jean quand on mute. Alors sois gentille et mets ceci. »_

Je ne bougeais pas. Il grogna de mauvaise humeur.

_-« Dépêche, on a pas toute la journée. J'aimerai avoir quitté la ville quand tout commencera._

_-Tu vois, toi aussi tu as peur ! Toi aussi tu n'as pas confiance en moi !_

_-Ce que tu peux être sotte et bornée ! Bien sur que j'ai confiance en toi. C'est juste que je doute que les habitants de ce bled accueillent les bras ouvert des adolescents qui se transforment en loup à la pleine lune… C'est pas censé se produire !!!_

_-Désolée. Je suis un peu à cran._

_-Comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! » _Se moqua t'il, avant de quitter la pièce pour que je puisse me changer. Cette fois ci, sachant que les minutes nous étaient comptées, je m'exécutais. Je grimaçais en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir et Jacob éclata de rire :

_-« Je vais faire attention à ne pas te quitter des yeux… Au cas où un homme peu scrupuleux te prenne pour ce que tu n'es pas._

_-Tu y es allé un peu fort. Je suis autant habillée que Paris Hilton._

_-Heureusement que tu n'as pas hérité de son cerveau ! Quoique…»_ Gloussa t'il avant de m'entrainer dans le parking, tandis que je le matraquais à coups de sac à main (mais pas rose hein !)

Nous roulâmes assez longtemps. Peut être deux heures. Et beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'aller. J'en demandais à Jacob la raison. Après un long silence, il murmura :

_-« On va à La Push._

_-Quoi ? T'es malade ?_

_-Non. Je préfère ne pas être seul c'est tout._

_-Je te fais peur ?_

_-Pas toi Bella. Mais celle que tu deviendras cette nuit, par ce que tu ne sais pas encore te contrôler. _

_-Tu m'avais promis que je ne t'effrayais pas ! »_ Soupirais-je, malheureuse qu'il m'ait menti.

_-« Je n'ai pas raconté de crac Bella. C'est juste que je préfère que tu passes ta première nuit avec les tiens, dans des lieux que tu connais. Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses, que je te fasse faire une chose qui te mette en danger. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça. Et je connais aussi ton petit côté « miss catastrophe »_

_-Et si je passais la frontière hein ? »_ M'écriais-je.

Jacob se mordit la lèvre. Ainsi il y avait pensé lui aussi. Avec décontraction, il me répondit :

_-« Tu ne la passeras pas. Je serais là. Sam aussi. Et si tu t'approches trop d'elle, et bien nous te rattraperons… Et nous te ferons changer de cap._

_-Comment ?_

_-Je crois que ça ne va pas te plaire._

_-Tente toujours._

_-Demain ne t'inquiète pas si tu as des traces de morsures, d'accord ? »_

Je m'horrifiai, mais cependant acquiesçais. Je n'avais pas le choix après tout. 18 heures. Nous allions de plus en plus à l'ouest, faisant la course contre le soleil.

Je m'émerveillais de voir notre vieille voiture friser les 200 km/h. Etrangement, là, tout de suite, je n'avais pas peur de cette vitesse folle. Pourtant j'étais sûre que ma révulsion pour les infractions de ce type me terrorisait toujours. Peut être étais-ce parce que nous revenions à Forks. C'est lorsque je vis les falaises de la Push se dessiner au loin que je me rendis enfin compte d'à quel point ce petit bout de terre m'avait manqué. Le vert, ce vert criard que je détestais auparavant, je me pris à vouloir l'embrasser. Je revenais à la maison. L'astre solaire déclinait de plus en plus. Jake appuya encore plus fort sur l'accélérateur. En quelques minutes, nous furent dans la réserve Quileute, devant la maison des Black. Sur le seuil attendaient patiemment Billy, le père de mon compagnon, Sam, le chef de la meute, Seth et Leah. Cette dernière m'adressa un regard noir quand je descendis de la voiture et retroussa ses babines. J'en avais de la veine ! Chez les Cullen c'était Rosalie qui ne pouvait pas m'encadrer. Ici, ça serait Leah. Je venais de trouver ma nouvelle meilleure ennemie ! J'allais embrasser le vieil infirme, sans prêter attention à la jeune fille. Ce dernier m'adressa un large sourire :

_-« Sois la bienvenue Bella ! Sans toi la vie à Forks n'a plus la même saveur ! »_ Il me serra dans ses bras avec une force que je ne lui soupçonnais pas. Je penchais la tête, et commençais à me poser des questions. Il le remarqua et avec amusement me répondit :

_-« Non, non je n'ai pas muté moi aussi ! »_

J'en fus rassurée. Puis je m'effaçais pour laisser place à Jacob. Tandis que le père accolait son fils, je me tournais vers mon Alpha. Sam prit ma main avec déférence et m'attira tout doucement à lui. Il devait sentir mes réticences quand à mon état car il se montra tendre et amical.

_-« Nous serons là Bella. Leah et Seth surveilleront les bois. Jacob et moi nous t'instruirons pour que tu deviennes l'une des nôtres._

_-Un loup-garou ?_

_-Non, un Protecteur. _

_-Je ne sais pas… Je suis différente d'après ce que dis Jake._

_-Tu ne le seras que si tu le souhaite. Si tu apprends comment te tenir, tu pourras vivre comme nous, en paix avec notre conscience. Enfin, plus ou moins en paix. »_ Corrigea t'il. Il observa Leah. Je compris. Moi aussi je devrais faire avec.

Tout content, Seth se jeta enfin dans mes bras. Je baisais ses joues d'adolescent de 14 ans et il glissa :

_-« Ignore Leah, comme je le fais. C'est une vraie peste !_

_-SETH ! »_ Gronda Sam.

-_« Quoi ? Je ne dis que la vérité. Je suis un enfant ! » _Rit le jeune garçon.

La jolie indienne crut bon de prendre part enfin à la conversation. M'ignorant superbement, elle se posta devant Jacob et commença à lui faire la morale :

_-« Tu l'avais emmenée loin d'ici pour protéger notre secret. Et là tu nous mets tous en danger ! C'est un monstre !_

_-Tout comme toi et moi! »_ Lâcha mon compagnon, se dressant, prêt à attaquer.

Sam cru bon de s'interposer à cet instant :

_-« Leah, que ça te plaise ou non, Bella est imprégnée de Jacob. Elle fait donc partie de la famille. Et nous protégeons notre famille._

_-Et alors ? »_ Lança t'elle, bravache.

Elle savait que Sam s'en voulait de l'avoir quitté, que c'était son unique faiblesse, et elle en profitait.

_-« Alors tu vas rejoindre ton frère et tu va patrouiller pour que rien ne croise la route de Bella cette nuit. C'est clair ?_

_-Tout à fait clair. »_ Conclut t'elle en m'adressant un regard mauvais. Un regard de celle qui prépare un mauvais coup. Mais je laissais couler.

Jacob me prit par la main et m'entraîna dans les bois en murmurant :

_-« C'est l'heure. »_

Je constatais en effet que le soleil disparaissait.

Nous nous éloignâmes raisonnablement de toute habitation connue. La nuit avait succédée au jour. Sam se transforma et je vis un magnifique loup à mes côtés. Jacob fit de même et je retrouvais sa robe caramel.

La lune s'éclaira dans le ciel.

J'attendis que quelque chose se produise, mais rien. Les deux indiens se dévisagèrent, inquiets. Puis je sentis quelque chose dans les profondeurs de mes entrailles. Comme si on m'étripait et qu'on me versait du plomb fondu à l'intérieur. Je poussais un hurlement de douleur. Mon corps commença à faire des spasmes, mon cœur battant douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je croyais qu'il allait en sortir. Mon enveloppe charnelle se massifiait, des os s'agrandissaient, mes pupilles se dilatèrent, des griffes sortirent de mes mains, m'arrachant un nouveau hurlement. J'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir, je voulais qu'on abrège mes souffrances. Mon sang brûlait chaque parcelle de mon corps. J'eus l'impression que mille couteaux me transperçaient de part en part, et m'effondrais à terre. Quelque chose sorti de ma peau et m'arracha un nouveau cri. C'était mon pelage, qui m'avait écorchée vive. Je me roulais dans la terre, chassant ces morceaux de chairs, et hurlait à la mort. La douleur me rendait folle. Je vis Jacob s'approcher de moi et lécher mon… museau. Je claquais des dents et il sauta en arrière dans un glapissement. J'avais failli lui arracher la tête avec ma mâchoire !

Une vague de terreur me submergea. Et si Leah avait raison ? Et si j'étais un monstre ? Je paniquais de plus en plus. Puis j'entendis une voix dans ma tête :

_-« Calmes- toi Bella c'est presque fini._

_-Je… J'ai si mal._

_-Je sais, c'est toujours comme ça au début. Mais maintenant concentre toi. Inspire, expire, calme ton rythme cardiaque. »_

Docilement j'obéis à mon Alpha. Je l'entendis grogner de contentement.

_-« Bien. Maintenant dresse-toi sur tes pattes. Nous allons nous promener. »_

La aussi je m'exécutais.

_-« Pas apprendre ? »_ Demandais-je. Un grognement sourd passa mes babines.

-« _Tu dois seulement savoir deux choses pour faire partie de la meute : tu dois te dévouer à tes frères loups et aux hommes, afin de les protéger en toute circonstance. _

_-Je crois que je saurais faire._

_-Et ensuite, quoi qu'il advienne cette nuit et plus tard, tu ne dois jamais, mais alors jamais, culpabiliser. Il nous arrive à tous de faire des erreurs, si tu en commets une ce soir ce n'est pas grave._

_-Même si je fais du mal à un homme ?_

_-Ne t'en fais pas. Ça n'arrivera pas. »_ M'assura t'il, confiant.

Jacob vint se placer sur mon flan et fourra da tête triangulaire dans ma fourrure. Je lui rendis sa caresse du mieux que je pus, c'est-à-dire maladroitement. Sam nous lança :

-« _Et, les amoureux, plus tard les galipettes !_

_-JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE JACOB ! »_ M'écriais-je.

Le chef de la meute hocha sa caboche et mon compagnon cligna des yeux. _Ce qu'ils pouvaient m'exaspérer tous les deux !_

_-« Bella, n'oublie pas qu'on entend tout ce que tu penses ! »_ Se moqua Jacob.

_-« Et pourquoi je n'entends rien moi ?_

_-Parce que je ne pensais à rien. Mais si tu veux je peux… »_

C'est alors qu'il ouvrit son esprit et qu'une vague encore plus énorme que la pire des vagues d'Hawaï déferla dans ma tête. Il y avait des souvenirs de l'après-midi, notre soirée dans le bar…

Sam glapit, mais je perçus que c'était son rire. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais rougi jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux. Il commenta :

_-« Et bien, pour quelqu'un qui…_

_-La ferme ! »_ Grognais-je, de mauvaise humeur. _« C'est ce qu'il s'imagine, parce que ça n'était pas vraiment aussi sensuel. » _

Mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter de penser à cette étreinte et à l'émoi qui… Un nouveau rire.

_-« Et merde ! »_

Nouvelle hilarité de mes deux comparses.

_-« Sortez de ma tête ! Pourquoi est ce qu'avec Edward ça marchait et pas avec vous ??_

_-Je ne sais pas Bella. Mais en tout cas il a raté quelque chose, c'est hilarant ! »_ Commenta Sam.

-_« Nous ne devons pas avoir la même définition de ce qui est drôle. »_ Maugréais-je.

Pendant de longues heures, nous eûmes cette conversation silencieuse. Jacob montrait tous ses souvenirs de nos trois semaines au Canada et ce qu'il avait ressenti à chacun de mes gestes ou des mes paroles (enfin de mes silences plutôt). Je perçus toute sa peine à ces instants, tout son désarroi et son chagrin. Je m'en voulus de l'avoir fait autant souffrir. Puis il revint sur la plage ou il m'avait sauvée. Je crus que j'allais mourir de désespoir. Je le questionnais :

_-« C'est ce que tu as ressenti quand tu m'as retrouvée._

_-Oui. Je tiens beaucoup à toi._

_-Et pense que nous ça fait des mois qu'on endure ces visions ! Sachant que tu n'as pas eu les plus trash ! » _S'amusa Sam.

Jacob n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça très drôle. L'Alpha avait piqué ma curiosité et je lui demandais de me montrer ce dont il parlait. Grand mal m'en prit, car ce que je vis… J'aurais préféré ne jamais le voir. Je me tournais vers Jake et grondais :

_-« Tu es un peu jeune pour imaginer… ce genre de chose ! »_

C'est à cet instant qu'une image fugace d'un de mes fantasmes que j'assouvissais avec Edward me revint en mémoire. Les deux loups s'esclaffèrent.

_-« Je vous interdit de…_

_-On sait Bella ! »_

Le point du jour s'annonçait avec le ciel qui virait au rose. J'étais soulagée, je m'étais montrée bonne élève. J'avais obéit à mon chef de ma meute, j'avais été adoptée.

C'est alors que je sentis une odeur.

Elle était alléchante.

Je fléchis mes pattes et détalais, sans savoir vraiment ce qui était entrain de m'arriver. Mon instinct m'indiquait que ce fumet provenait d'une proie. Mon cerveau savait que je me dirigeais tout droit vers la ville.

Je désirais m'arrêter. Je ne pouvais pas.

Continuer. Arrêter. Courir. Stopper. Avancer. Reculer.

Continuer. Courir. Sang. Humain. Tuer.

Je me déchirais à l'intérieur de moi-même, ma raison luttant contre ma passion. Je n'avais qu'une envie, fuir, mais mes pattes m'amenaient irrémédiablement vers les humains. Jacob tentais de me raisonner. Je ne l'entendais pas, juste un vague gargouillement. C'est alors que je la vit. Sans attendre, comme si ma vie en dépendait, je me jetais sur elle et tranchait sa gorge. Le sang chaud gicla sur ma fourrure, tandis que l'humaine se débattait misérablement pour rester en vie. Je sentis un liquide dans ma bouche et l'avalais goulument, avant de commencer à lacérer ma victime, comme le font tous les prédateurs, pour ouvrir le ventre et laisser s'échapper les entrailles. J'avais perdu le contrôle. J'étais entrain de tuer. Mais plus je m'affolais face à cette évidence, plus je continuais. Dans les prunelles de la fille, je vis une louve au poil long et chocolat, ivre de fureur. C'est alors que ma perception des choses changea. Je me sentais plus faible. Plus petite aussi. Mon corps redevint ivoire et peu à peu ma frénésie meurtrière me quitta.

J'observais l'horizon. Le soleil venait de naître. Leah et Seth nous rejoignirent et les Quileutes étaient tous redevenus humains quand je me tournais. L'indienne me lança un regard cruel qui me fit frémir. C'est alors que j'entendis une voix gargouiller :

_-« Bella. Bella tu es là. C'est toi qui m'emmène au Paradis ? »_

Mon cœur se brisa quand j'identifiais cette voix. Je m'accroupis et prit ma victime dans mes bras.

_-« Je suis là… Angela, Angie, tu n'as pas le droit. Tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets. »_

Leah s'esclaffa. Sam lui jeta un regard noir. Il gronda :

-« _Tu te repentiras longtemps d'avoir fait ça, tu peux me croire. »_

Jake s'assit à mes côtés. Angela saignait abondamment. Il murmura à mon oreille :

_-« Bella, c'est fini. Il n'y a plus aucune chance. Tu dois la laisser. Elle agonise._

_-Je… ne… peux… pas… »_ Sanglotais-je, en caressant son visage livide déjà. Seth m'entraina ailleurs et j'entendis un craquement sourd. Quand je me retournais, je vis mon compagnon qui avait brisé la nuque de mon amie, pour mettre fin à ses souffrances.

C'est alors que je m'effondrais. Il me prit dans ses bras, tentant de me consoler, mais rien n'y faisait, j'étais prise d'une sorte d'hystérie :

-« _Je l'ai tuée. Je suis un monstre. J'ai tué ma meilleure amie humaine ! J'ai tué la seule fille sur cette terre qui méritait de vivre ! Angela voulait des enfants. Elle voulait aller à l'université ! Elle voulait se marier avec Ben ! Et j'ai tout gâché._

_-Non, non. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher._

_-Si… Si j'avais su… me contrôler… Si j'étais… humaine… rien de tout… tout… ceci… ne serait arrivé ! _» M'écriais-je.

Jacob tenta de me bercer. Dans ma rage je m'éloignais de lui avant de lui crier :

_-« D'ailleurs tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si tu ne m'avais pas mordue, je serais morte et Angela serait en vie ! Je te déteste ! TU AS TUE ANGIIIEEEE ! _

_-Bella, je t'interdis de…_

_-Je ne veux plus te voir ! » _Lâchais-je avant de détaler sans me retourner.

Il était minuit à la Push et Jacob n'était pas rentré. Je m'angoissais. Toute la journée j'étais restée prostrée, à pleurer tout le mal que j'avais commis. Sam me consolais, me parlais d'une voix tendre et grave, séchait mes larmes. Mais ni lui ni moi n'étions dupes. Ce n'était pas lui que je voulais auprès de moi. La douleur de la perte de mon amie m'avait fait dire n'importe quoi. Il m'avait quitté quelques instants et de la chambre de Jacob, j'avais entendu la violente dispute qui était advenue entre les deux anciens amants :

_-« Leah, tu es tout à fait inconsciente ! Quand je pense que tu accusais Bella de nous mettre tous en danger ! Et que je t'ai presque cru ! Quel imbécile je suis ! Par ta faute, Charlie va encore écumer la forêt et tu SAIS ce qui rôde dans les bois ! _

_-Elle n'est pas des nôtres !_

_-SI ! Plus que toi d'ailleurs parce qu'elle ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche !_

_-Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce qui m'est apparu ce matin ! »_ Lança t'elle, sarcastique.

_-« Vraiment ! Tu l'as poussée au-delà de tous ces retranchements !_

_-Nous n'avons pas le gout du sang. Elle si. Elle est différente._

_-Elle s'est imprégnée à Jacob. Jacob s'est imprégné d'elle. Ils sont du clan._

_-Et qui te dis que les imprégnés sont les « normaux ? » »_ Cracha t'elle.

_-« Si tu as fait ça par jalousie Leah, tu es encore plus stupide que les autres ne le pensaient._

_-Elle n'est pas Quileute. Elle n'a rien à voir avec nous ! Et pourtant elle est la plus puissante. Elle a l'amour de Jacob ! Un amour si puissant qu'il a fait mentir les légendes ! Et moi qu'est ce que j'ai hein ?_

_-Avant tu avais ma confiance. Maintenant tu es seule Leah. Je te chasse de la meute. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »_

Je n'en avais pas entendu plus car j'avais sombré dans le sommeil.

Quand je m'étais réveillée, il n'était toujours pas rentré. Et à minuit passé de deux minutes, je décidais de prendre les choses en main. J'enfilais un jean et un pull informe et descendis au salon. Billy m'observa traverser la pièce et ne dit rien. Sam s'approcha de moi. Anticipant sa question je lançais :

_-« Je dois voir Jacob. _

_-Tu n'es pas en état de conduire._

_-Je dois le voir. C'est tout. »_ Avais-je grondée, menaçante. Le jeune homme me lâcha et je courus prendre ma moto. Je n'avais aucune idée de là ou il avait bien pu aller. Cependant, mon odorat surdéveloppé me guida à Port-Angeles.

J'ouvris la porte du pub « Les deux fagots » et c'est là que je le vis. Je remerciais le ciel pour que mon statut de loup garou ait quelques avantages, dont celui de retrouver Jake, ou qu'il se cache. Les ivrognes me reluquaient et je leur adressais un sourire sauvage qui les remit tout de suite en place. Quelques filles aux mœurs légères se faisaient offrir des verres. Jacob quand à lui était complètement ivre. Il beuglait, agitant son verre de whisky, des phrases qui me firent frémir. Je ne le reconnaissais plus.

_-« Je veux le corps de femmes et la guitare des musiciens ! »_

Les adolescentes se collèrent à lui. Il ne les remit pas en place. Il jeta un œil soulard aux autres hommes et continua sa tirade :

_-« Je veux sentir les flammes de leur désir jusqu'au matin, je veux que sous mon charme, elles se sentent bien ! »_

Il s'adressa au barman et héla :

_-« Patron, je veux encore des bouteilles de vin !_

_-T'as assez picolé mon gars !_

_-Non ! Non ! Je veux rester ici, toute la nuit. Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, tant qu'il y aura ici des femmes et du plaisir ! Après tout, c'est tout ce que je veux du plaisir ! Je veux en allumer les feux dans leurs prunelles et laisser dans un de leurs soupirs quelques gouttes de plaisir ! »_

Je contractais ma mâchoire, et serrais les poings. Furieuse, je l'interpellais :

_-« N'as-tu pas honte de caresser des filles à moitié nues ? C'est ça que tu veux ? »_

Furibond, il éclata de rire :

_-« Je veux le corps des femmes et la musique jusqu'au matin, les yeux d'une inconnue qui elle voudra que je lui fasse du bien. »_ souligna t'il sans me quitter des yeux. Il voulait me blesser, comme je l'avais fait avant. _«Jouez jouez encore sur vos guitares, et toi patron verses moi du vin, pour que je prenne jusqu' 'à demain du plaisir ! »_

Je franchis d'un pas décidé les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient encore et chassait d'un revers de main les pimbêches qui espéraient amener Jake dans leur lit.

_-« Jacob ! Jacob ! Ecoutes moi ! Réponds à ma question. C'est ce genre de filles que tu veux ?_

_-Non. Je te veux toi. »_ Grogna t'il avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Et c'est ainsi, en le voyant dégradé et déboussolé qu'éclata l'évidence.

Je souffrais de le voir souffrir. Depuis toujours. Je voulais le protéger de la boisson, de ces garces, de moi-même. Je m'inquiétais lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Il me manquait. Il m'avait aidé à me reconstruire. Il avait tout accepté, Edward, mon mauvais caractère, moi me languissant de son pire ennemi. Il m'avait offert l'immortalité. Enfin son immortalité. J'appréciais tout en lui. Ses colères, ses blagues vaseuses. Lorsque nous étions sortis, les mojitos ne m'avaient pas amenés à commettre des erreurs. Non. Ils m'avaient juste désinhibée. Mes hauts-cris face à Sam et mon malaise lorsque j'avais vu les images que Jacob bombardait dans les esprits des autres membres de la meute prenaient tout leur sens. Plus d'avoir peur de ce que j'avais vu, j'avais eu peur de voir ce que je désirai désormais plus que toute chose. Nombre des mes rêves depuis quelques temps n'avaient plus le même personnage principal. Là ou se tenait avant un vampire aux cheveux cuivre se trouvait un loup garou. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence. J'avais combattu avec véhémence l'imprégnation. Pour Edward. Mais Edward ne reviendrait pas. Et il y avait Jacob. Jacob qui lui m'aimait à en mourir. Qui me serait fidèle. Qui me comprenait. Jacob. Mon Jacob, mon soleil.

_-« Regarde-moi, Jacob Black »_ Lui ordonnais-je.

Puis je m'écartais de lui et commençais à dénouer mes longs cheveux :

_-« Ah tu crois m'avoir connue… Tu n'as pas vu le pire. Je peux faire encore mieux qu'elles. Je peux me coucher, me déshabiller, me laisser aller… »_ Lentement, je fis descendre le zip de mon blouson. Les autres hommes me dévisageaient avec envie et je ne pu me retenir de sourire. Je m'approchais de l'un d'entre eux, la trentaine, bien bâti, mais à l'haleine exécrable et plaquait mon corps chaud contre lui _« je peux les toucher et les embrasser et les caresser. Je peux te montrer que je suis… une femme aussi. »_

Mes gestes agacèrent l'indien, car il se raidit d'un seul coup. Je revenais à lui et grondais :

_-« N'as-tu pas honte de te souler comme les marins ? N'as-tu pas honte de n'être plus que l'ombre de toi-même ? J'ai perdu une amie aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi. »_

Mes paroles terminèrent de le réveiller. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes et en ressorti quelques secondes plus tard, les cheveux dégoulinant, mais l'œil vif. Enfin en tout cas plus vif que lorsque j'étais entrée quelques minutes plus tôt ou je l'aurais plutôt apparenté à un poisson mort. Bref, il était un peu dégrisé. Il me prit dans ses bras et murmura de sa voix si douce à mon oreille :

_-« Je suis désolé Bella. Désolé pour Angela, désolé pour ce soir._

_-Je sais. Tu es pardonné._

_-Vraiment ? Si facilement ?_

_- En douterais-tu ?_

_-Non. J'avoue que tu as cette qualité majeure quand on côtoie un type comme moi, tu n'es pas rancunière._

_-C'est bien la première chose intelligente que je t'entende dire aujourd'hui ! »_ Me moquais-je.

_-« Allons y. »_ Me chuchota-t-il en me prenant par la main.

Je ne lui résistais pas, et me laissais entrainer à l'extérieur. Arrivés devant la moto, je cru bon de dire :

_-« Je suis désolée moi aussi. Ce n'était pas ta faute._

_-Et bien c'est la « soirée excuse » Bella ! Tu n'étais pas coupable et au fond de toi tu le sais. Leah devait quadriller le secteur. Si tu as fait… ce que tu as fait, c'est parce qu'elle ne s'est pas montrée assez vigilante._

_- Je me sens si triste. Si sale. Et si seule._

_-Je comprends. Quoique… Tu n'es plus seule Bella. Je suis là désormais._

_-C'est tellement cliché ce truc._

_-Je sais. J'ai vu ça dans un film pour filles et je me suis toujours demandé comment ça faisait de le dire dans la vraie vie._

_-C'est pathétique._

_-Merci. Ce que je déteste au cinéma c'est qu'ils nous font penser qu'après la fille va lui tomber dans les bras._

_-C'est ce qu'elle fait ?_

_-Oui. »_

J'ancrais mon regard dans le sien et souriais mutine.

_-« Alors embrasse-moi, Jacob. »_

Sous la surprise, il écarquilla les yeux. Mais très vite, l'étonnement céda place à la suspicion.

_-« Tu n'es pas sérieuse._

_-Embrasse-moi imbécile ! Embrasse-moi et promets-moi d'être toujours là ! »_

Il hésita. Mon cœur me brûlait. Je l'avais repoussé tant de fois. Et s'il me rendait la pareille ? Avec effroi, je le vis s'éloigner. Puis il sembla se raviser. Il fit un pas incertain dans ma direction, puis un second. Il posa sur moi un regard interrogateur que je soutins. Je savais ce que je voulais. C'était lui. Il se balança gauchement d'une jambe à l'autre et soudain, plongea vers moi et me rejoignit en deux enjambées. Ses mains se refermèrent autour de mes joues et ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes avec une soif proche du désespoir. Je sentis sa colère et sa tension lorsque sa bouche se heurta à ma résistance passive, plus pour la forme que pour le fond. Une de ses paumes se plaqua sur ma nuque, agrippant de toutes ses forces la racine de mes cheveux, tandis que l'autre, posée sur mon omoplate, me rapprochait insidieusement de lui. Elle descendit le long de mon bras, saisit mon poignet qu'elle plaça autour de son cou avec assurance. Ses lèvres, incroyablement douces et chaudes cherchaient à m'arracher une réaction.

Je n'avais embrassé que deux garçons dans ma vie. Le premier était un vampire. A chaque fois qu'il déposait sa bouche sur la mienne, j'avais l'impression d'avaler le glaçon d'un verre de coca. Pas désagréable, juste rafraichissant. L'autre était un loup. Et mes sensations en étaient toutes chamboulées. Avec lui j'avais chaud, je me sentais fiévreuse. La main de Jacob tâtonna en direction de ma hanche dès qu'il comprit que je ne le rejetterais plus, glissa sur mes reins et me serra avec une force inouïe contre lui, me cassant en deux. Sa bouche abandonna un instant la mienne, mais je savais qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Il avait tellement attendu cet instant qu'il comptait bien en profiter. Je frissonnais à cette pensée. Pas de dégout, non. Plutôt d'excitation. Ses lèvres suivirent les contours de ma mâchoire puis le creux de mon cou. J'étais assez sereine, malgré mon cœur qui s'emballait. Je savais que Jake ne risquait pas de me faire du mal. Qu'il pouvait tout tenter, tout me faire. Il dirigea mon bras libre vers celui qui se tenait sur sa nuque, et mes mains se joignirent. Il emprisonna ma taille, ses lèvres frôlant mon oreille :

_-« Tu peux faire mieux Bella. Je le sais. Je le sens. _

_-Mmmmm…_

_-Je voudrais que tu me donnes un baiser comme si j'étais lui… » _Murmura t'il d'une voix rauque. Je frissonnais lorsque ses dents agacèrent mon lobe.

Comprenant que je répondais à son appel, haletant de désir, il ramena ses lèvres sur les miennes, pendant que ses doigts palpaient mes hanches. Une bouffée de bonheur m'envahit, ravageant le peu de contrôle que je tentais d'exercer encore sur moi-même. Sa réaction fougueuse cloua au pilori toutes mes bonnes résolutions. Son abandon absolu, son ivresse joyeuse me firent perdre toute raison. Je lui rendis son baiser avec une ardeur toute nouvelle pour moi, puisque je n'avais pas besoin de me montrer prudente avec lui. Je l'embrassais plus profondément, peut-être même mieux, qu'Edward. Quand à lui, me sentant enfin céder à mes pulsions, il ne fit rien pour me ménager ! Mes doigts raffermirent leur prise sur ses longs cheveux de nuit, pour l'attirer à moi, qu'il ne s'en aille pas. Je voulais qu'il explore ma bouche qu'il sente que j'étais sienne. Jacob était partout. Derrière mes paupières closes, je devinais le bonheur qu'il éprouvait car je me sentais stupidement mais pleinement heureuse moi-même. Je ne voulais pas que tout cela s'arrête. Mes mains s'agrippaient à ses épaules et appréciaient que ces dernières soient carrées et fortes. J'aimais que ces mains me serrent trop fort, mais pourtant pas assez pour me rassasier de lui. Lentement, je le sentis s'échapper de ma bouche. Il s'écarta de moi et caressa mon visage.

J'observais mon soleil, illuminé par la lune. Une moitié du visage de Jake se trouvait dans l'ombre. L'autre dans la clarté lumineuse de l'astre nocturne. Il souriait de ses dents aussi blanches que des perles.

_-« Tu es vraiment étonnante Bella._

_-Bee… »_ Ronronnais-je.

-« _Je dois partir »_ chuchota t'il.

Je me raidis et m'effondrais :

_-« Non, pas toi. Ne me quitte pas… »_

Il sourit, ravi de ma réponse.

_-« Je ne serais pas long. Je dois régler quelques affaires à La Push. _

_- Quelles genres d'affaires ?_

_-Ton père s'inquiète de ne pas me voir revenir._

_-Oh !_

_-Rentre au Canada. Je t'y rejoindrai très bientôt et je te parlerai de Charlie. Promis. »_

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser de nouveau. A quoi bon résister à ce que mon corps appelait avidement. Cette fois, ce fut différent. Ses mains se firent douces sur ma nuque, ses lèvres tendres sur les miennes, et, étrangement, hésitantes et malhabiles. Ce fut très bref, mais atrocement voluptueux. Enroulant ses bras autour de moi, il me serra contre lui avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

_-« Rentres bien mon amour. Tu vas me manquer. _

_-Je ne veux pas Jacob. Je ne peux pas. J'ai trop besoin de toi.»_

La lune, cet aveu, lui, moi.

C'était juste parfait.

Sublime.

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un autre garçon qu'Edward pourrait chambouler mon cœur.

Je me sentais de nouveau vivante, peut être même tout à fait heureuse, et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Mes larmes roulèrent sur son torse, là ou il ne pouvait pas les voir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen personnel (je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées se font rares de nos jours), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que vous pensez ! C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite j'espère.

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa

PS : Allez, le challenge c'est de passer les 100 reviews avec ce chapitre !!!!


	9. Chapter 8: Expiation

COUCOUUUU LES TWILIGHTERSSSSS !

Me revoilà donc à notre nouveau rendez –vous hebdomadaire !

Perso j'ai eu une semaine pourrie, le temps de rien faire… bref.

J'ai cependant l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'une edition VIP de Rédemption est en marche, avec 5 chapitres qui seront complètement inédits et un épilogue alternatif. Sans compter plein d'images, des biographies, des illustrations. Bref un vrai truc VIP !

Maintenant, je me rattrape sur les reviews.

**Miss Blablabla :** La réaction de Bella n'est pas si « simple » qu'elle en a l'air. La mort d'Angela l'a vraiment traumatisée, tu le verras par la suite. Mais quand elle est avec Jacob elle perd tout sens du rationnel. C'est ça d'ailleurs le problème.

**CloO :** Alors… ce chapitre va ENCORE plus te destabiliser… je n'en dis pas plus. Sam est en effet différent du Sam du livre, pour le moment, mais quand il est en mode alpha furax, je peux te dire qu'il n'aura rien à envier au VRAI Sam de la saga. L'évocation d'Edward est obligatoire selon moi. Jacob est jaloux. Comment ne pas l'être ? Le POV Jake de ce chapitre te donneras des réponses quand aux raisons. Merci aussi pour le fait d'aimer la team Jacob, même si pour toi c'est « contre ta nature ! » lol.

**Elure :** Merciii pour le gentil compliment !!! Mais oui, la team Jacob est aussi interessante. Je vous jure ! Déjà parce qu'il tient chaud. Ensuite parce que si Bella sort avec Edward elle est nécrophile… les trucs de ce genre quoi… mdr

**Ptibiscuit :** Une « fan » de la première heure ! heureuse de te retrouver encore au rendez vous ! et merci pour tout !

**Audrey 1986** : mdr c'est ton message impatient qui m'a fait me souvenir que je devais poster ! Tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre tout du retour d'Alice et de Jasperrrr !

**Montana2008** : Ne crie pas victoire trop vite. Ils sont ensembles… pour le moment ! ^^ Mais ne calme pas ton enthousiasme, j'aime bien ça moi !

**Joanie xxxx** : Raaaah toi tu n'as pas lu mon avertissement. EDWARD REVIENT ! lol. Au chapitre 10 puis au chapitre 15 jusqu'à la fin fin fin. A quoi ça sert que je réponde aux reviews !!! Bref.

**Arwen :** Ma bêta d'amourrrr ! Merci merci merciiii d'être venueeee ! lol. Maintenant tu en as de nouveau 2 de retard ma belle. Je suis ravie que tu sois toujours d'attaque malgré le fait que tu le lises pour au moins la 5ème fois. Mais bon, cette fic est pour toi, tout à toi donc vala. Si c'est mon bébé tu es sans aucun doute la marraine. Sans oublier ton humour succulent, qui est vraiment génial. J'aime quand tu penses comme Bella. Sachant comme tu la portes dans ton cœur, ça doit être comique quand tu t'en rend compte ! lol

**Marie-Charlotte** : Comme tu me connais bien. Comme tu sais que rien n'est « obvious » avec moi !!! Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'aime pas Leah ! Comment ça, vous vous en doutiez ? quand au lemonnn… j'en ai promis, y'en aura… mais… rahhh je vais vous faire un peu poireauter sinon ça serait pas juste !

**Clem :** Merci pour les compliments (et pour l'heure de lecture que tu as consacré à ma fic !) et j'espère que tu continueras à adorer ! mdr. Moi aussi j'aime Jacob ! lol. Il est plus clair, plus drôle et plus sain qu'Ed. Qui voudrait sortir avec un cadavre ambulant hein ? Quoique en été, il peut refroidir notre petit corps carbonisé par le soleil. Mais l'hiver, un Jake c'est vachement plus mieux !

**Sandra :** Merci pour le sublime *blush* et je suis ravie que tu ais vu mes petites références ! Au plaisir donc de pouvoir moi aussi te lire… en reviews ! lol

**Sonia-S :** Lol moi aussi ravie d'avoir rempli mon objectif ! Et je suis contente que tu sois exactement passée par les émotions que je désirais que vous ressentiez. Ça veut dire que je ne me suis pas trop foirée. Le « ne me quitte pas » revient en leitmotiv parce qu'elle a peur que comme Edward Jacob la quitte quand elle lui a ouvert son cœur. C'est cette crainte du rejet qu'elle exprime.

Et je suis contente que toi aussi tu penses qu'il n'est pas si difficile d'aimer Jacob Black !

**Lecholls :** Gasppp reviewwwww ! Une review comme je les aime, bien longue, bien détaillée. Bravo déjà ! ensuite je me suis marrée de A à Z. Je sais que tu l'attendais ce baiser, que vous l'attendiez toutes ! lol. Mais ça pouvait pas être si évident ! lol J'adore quand tu te la joue 'continue à penser bella » et aussi quand t'apelle Carlisle pour la camisole. Bref, rédemption survit grace à toi aussi et franchement merci merci merciiii ! c'est officiel je suis accro à tes reviews.

Et encore merci aux petites nouvelles, **IloveJacobBlack, Lizzie, laugthing out loud, numismetis, sophia, GossipGirl, emmet-x-rosalie, emily…**

J'ai l'honneur aussi de vous annoncer que je suis aussi lue aux states, chose que j'ai apprise grace à la sympathique review **de Mrs Cullen.**

Enfin, une petite review insultante à laquelle je souhaite répondre :

**Edward Forever** écrit donc, je cite « putain mai franchemeen T tro stupide! le SEUL vrè amour de Bella C Edward.  
Jacob C qu'une pov tache! Ton histoire è pas crédiblee 1 sec! Avan d'écrire  
de la merde, reli les bouqu1! franchemen si tu lé a lu alor tu deV avoir de  
la merde dans les yeu »

Je suis déjà ravie dee pouvoir souligner le langage on ne peeu plus familier de la review. Par ailleurs, c'est bien d'écrire en français et non pas en sms, ça s'appelle la politesse mais c'est une race en voie de disparition les gens polis. Ensuite… je crois pouvoir me vanter d'écrire avec les bouquins sous le nez, le site de Stephanie meyer ouvert, et j'ai 2 bêta pour contrôler… donc je peense que ça va, question connaissance des bouquins, je gère !

Merci aussi pour les 28 review de ce chapitreeeee !

Je suis tout à fait ravie et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !!!

Ce chapitre est un POV Jacob.

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Chapitre 8: Expiation_

**POV Jacob.**

Je raccrochais le téléphone. Bella venait de m'appeler pour me demander si j'allais bien. Question stupide. Evidemment que j'allais bien. Elle m'aimait désormais autant que moi. Evidemment que j'allais mal. Elle était au Canada et moi je pourrissais à la Push. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que nous nous étions quittés, sur le parking de ce bar, « les deux fagots », et ou nous avions échangé notre premier baiser. Encore maintenant, je ne pouvais m'enlever de la tête son visage épanoui et le gout exquis de ses lèvres. Sam, Quil et les autres se languissaient de me voir la rejoindre car plus mon éloignement d'elle faisant grandir en moi une excitation, plus ils faisaient des rêves étranges, ou ils rêvaient qu'eux et ma Bella… Non, il ne fallait même pas penser à ce que je savais qu'ils voyaient dans leur sommeil.

Elle allait bien. Le Canada n'avait pas changé depuis notre départ, et elle m'avait assuré que sa seconde mutation s'était très bien passée, en compagnie de Sam. D'ailleurs, j'avais voulu la rejoindre, mais elle avait insisté pour que je demeure à La Push, voulant affronter ses démons seule. J'avais été rassuré quand elle m'avait téléphoné pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. Bientôt je rentrerais à la maison. Charlie désormais ne posait plus de questions à mon père sur mon état mental depuis la « mort » de Bella. Je commençais à me montrer indépendant. La fin d'année arrivait. Bref, tout me reprochait de ma petite amie. Rien qu'en y songeant, j'avais un sourire béat et stupide qui s'affichait sur tout mon visage, jusqu'aux oreilles. Je partirai dans une semaine. Et je désirais acheter un petit cadeau à Bella. Je pris donc ma voiture, et c'est sous un ciel menaçant que je me rendis en ville, pestant contre la pluie, qui me ferait sans aucun doute puer le chien mouillé durant des jours. C'est Billy qui allait être content !

En proie à ma mauvaise humeur, je ne prêtais pas attention à une voiture sur laquelle, en tant normal, je me serais retourné. Par contre la personne dans l'habitacle, elle, m'avait certainement remarqué. En effet, elle effectuait un demi tour –mon dieu mais comment pouvait on malmener un tel bijou !- et se retrouva à ma hauteur. Quand je la reconnu, je lâchais mon volant. Elle m'indiqua un terreplein ou je m'arrêtais, sous le choc. Un petit lutin, à la chevelure de jais et en pétard se trouva bientôt à mes côtés. De sa voix de cristal elle me salua :

_-« Hey Jacob._

_-Bonjour… Alice c'est ça? »_ Demandais-je malhabile.

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

_-Je conduis. »_ Répliquais-je avec sarcasme, mais la fille n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. C'en était vexant. Elle continua :

_-Comment vas-tu ?_

_-C'est un interrogatoire ? »_ Lâchais-je, de mauvaise humeur. Elle ne se vexa pas non plus face à mon air peu affable. Bella m'avait averti que cette petite vampire était aussi collante que la Seccotine. Elle continua :

_-« Non. Juste…_

_-Tu ne devrais pas être ici. »_ Me bornais-je de répondre.

_-« Tu n'as pas tord._

_-Ou sont les autres ?_

-_Je ne sais pas ou est Edward. Ni Jasper._

_-Le grand blond malingre qui à toujours l'air de souffrir ? »_ Demandais-je, plus pour faire appel à ma mémoire que pour avoir une réponse. Alice hocha la tête. Je continuais :

_-« D'après Bella c'est ton mari. Je ne me trompe pas hein ?_

_-C'est le cas en effet._

_-Alors pourquoi tu ne sais pas ou il se trouve ?_

_-Jasper m'a fait une petite crise. Et il chercher Bella pour la ramener auprès de nous. Seule elle pourra rétablir la bonne entente et la cohésion de notre clan. Mon frère n'a fait que l'endommager depuis qu'ils se sont séparés. Elle doit lui revenir ou il deviendra fou. Déjà, il cherche la querelle. Il a blessé Carlisle dans un excès de fureur. D'ailleurs, on a tous eu des soucis depuis qu'Edward a décidé de quitter Bella._

_-C'est-à-dire ? » _M'enquis-je, véritablement inquiet cette fois-ci.

Alice ferma les yeux et contracta sa mâchoire. Je savais par l'intermédiaire de Bella que les vampires ne pouvaient pas pleurer mais qu'il leur était aisé de nous faire ressentir leur douleur. Je devais avouer que c'était poignant à cet instant précis. Elle prit une profonde inspiration –depuis quand les morts respirent ils ? Il faudrait que Bee m'explique- et me répondit :

_-« Edward est devenu invivable. Il ne pensait qu'à Bella et aussi à Jasper, qui avait tenté de la mordre, le jour de ses 18 ans. Il lui en veut tellement…»_

Je me hérissais et grognait. Elle éclata de rire :

_-« Calme le cabot qui est en toi Jacob Black ! Il ne l'a pas fait, vu qu'elle était vivante et que je sais que tu lui as appris à faire de la moto._

_-J'oubliais que tu peux voir l'avenir… »_ Grognais-je, mécontent.

_-« Je ne peux voir que l'avenir des humains. » _Souligna Alice, me faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne m'espionnait pas. Agacé je lui demandais de continuer.

_-« Bella ce soir là s'est coupée. Or Jazz est un vampire très faillible, et le sang le tente plus que tout autre._

_-Je pensais que c'était sur Edward que le sang de Bella avait un effet dévastateur ? »_ M'étonnais-je.

Alice me dévisagea, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

_-« C'est Bella qui t'as confié tout ça sur nous ?_

_-Je plaide coupable ! Elle ne l'a pas dit volontairement._

_-Si tu as touché à un de ses cheveux, je te…_

_-Quoi ? Elle parle dans son sommeil et parfois elle raconte votre vie « d'avant ». C'est tout. Edward a sans doute du te le dire, vu qu'il passait toutes ses nuits à l'observer dormir, l'imbécile !_

_-Parce que toi, pour savoir tout ça, tu ne l'as pas regardée rêver, hein ???_

_-Ce n'est pas pareil… Il est… différent de moi… Mais… Maintenant, poursuis…_

_-Bien. Jasper ayant failli transformer Bella en l'un des notre, Edward, qui a la stupidité de penser que les vampires n'ont pas d'âme… »_

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Je n'aimais pas Cullen mais je devais lui concéder qu'il avait du bon sens. Comment des individus qui se repaissent de sang pouvaient ils encore posséder une âme ? Ils sont maudits et damnés.

_-«… a décidé de quitter Forks. Il nous a entrainés avec lui._

_-Ou êtes vous partis ?_

_-Voir des amis, les Denali. _

_-Ce sont des…_

_-Oui. Et comme nous, ils ne boivent que du sang d'animaux. »_

Bien c'était déjà ça. Ils n'étaient pas passé dans un côté encore plus sombre de la force.

_-« Et c'est ou, ce petit coin de Paradis pour Vampires ?_ » Demandais-je, m'imaginant le gang de sangsue tranquillement allongé sur des transt', un verre de sang à la main. Et bien chaud, sinon ce n'est pas buvable hein !

_- « En Alaska. »_

Je frissonnais. L'Alaska. Ca n'était qu'à quelques heures de route de Prince Georges. Edward était si proche encore. Si proche de Bella. Si proche alors que j'étais sur le point de l'avoir pour moi seul. De « Bella » elle allait devenir « Ma Bella ». Et lui qui trainait dans les parages… Avait-il senti son odeur comme son frère et sa sœur ? Reviendrait il un jour, et alors, que ferait Bella ? Le choisirait-elle ? Ou resterait-elle avec moi ?

Edward Cullen.

Mon adversaire.

Mon pire ennemi.

Alice m'observait. Elle guettait la moindre de mes réactions. Je ne dis rien. Elle poursuivit :

_-« Edward est devenu invivable pour nous autre. Et la douleur qu'il ressentait rendait Jasper fou. Alors, un matin, il est parti._

_-Et tu le cherche ?_

_-Non. Je l'ai retrouvé au Canada. Il avait humé l'odeur de Bella. _

_-Et te voilà ici pour ???_

_-Parce que moi aussi j'ai senti une piste. Nous nous sommes séparés Jazz et moi pour la retrouver. Elle doit absolument pardonner à Edward. »_

Je fis la grimace. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils la retrouvent. Je ne l'avais pas sauvée pour la lui redonner. Ce n'était pas juste. Je me détestais pour me comporter de cette manière, mais j'avais le sentiment que désormais Bella m'appartenait. C'est alors que je murmurais :

_-« Nous vous avons vu, au Canada._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Un soir, vous êtes rentrés dans un bar. Nous venions de le quitter. _

_-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu mens cabot ! Bella serait venu me voir… C'est ma meilleure amie !_

_-Maintenant elle ne peut plus l'être. » _Lâchais-je brusquement.

J'avais du gronder un peu trop animalement, car les passants se retournèrent pour nous observer. Alice leur fit un petit signe de la main et ils recommencèrent à suivre le chemin de leur vie. J'avais envie de la blesser. De lui faire du mal. Comme elle, qui venait de me tuer en prononçant ces mots qui lui avaient semblés dérisoires. Sous l'aveu de la folie d'Edward, on pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'il vouait à Bella. Et je savais que malgré tout, Bella l'aimerait toujours. Et moi dans tout ça ? Moi je n'étais rien. Ils étaient les amants éternels. Roméo et Juliette, et moi je tenais le rôle de Paris. Ou Titus et Bérénice, avec comme tiers… moi encore, en Antiochus. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Je désirais tellement son bonheur. Et je ne pourrais jamais lui cacher mon entretient avec sa meilleure amie. Mais alors, sachant qu'Edward veut toujours d'elle, lequel choisira t'elle ? Le loup ou le vampire ? Malgré sa mutation et notre imprégnation, je n'étais plus sûr de rien et j'en tremblais de rage.

Alice, sourcils froncés, me questionna :

_-« Qu'est ce que c'est que toute cette histoire ?_

_-Je dois te demander quelque chose…_

_-Et ensuite tu me répondras ?_

_-C'est ce qui te permettra de découvrir la vérité._

_-Alors OK._

_-Qu'est ce que je suis ?_

_-Un loup- garou._

_-Est-ce que tu peux voir mon avenir ?_

_- Pourquoi me poses-tu des questions aussi stupides ?_

_-Réponds._

_-Non. _

_- Vois-tu l'avenir de Bella ? »_

La vampire se figea. Je compris qu'elle se concentrait. Elle souffla, mi apeurée, mi désespérée.

_-« Non. Pas depuis deux mois._

_-Voilà pourquoi Bella ne peut plus être ton amie Alice. » _Concluais-je, malheureux devant la douleur qu'affichait mon interlocutrice.

Le beau visage livide se froissa. Les vampires ne pouvant pas pleurer, elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler sa peine au monde entier. Je continuais :

_-« Bella a été très mal lorsqu'il est parti. Elle a fait beaucoup de bêtises._

_-Je sais. Je l'ai vue._

_-Elle a sauté du haut d'une falaise. _

_-Je sais._

_-Et elle aurait du mourir._

_-Mais tu l'as mordue…_

_-Et tu sais tout. _

_-Elle ne pourra jamais revenir, pas vrai ?_

_-Non. Elle appartient à mon clan désormais. Et pour l'éternité. Pas au votre._

_-Dire qu'elle aurait du être ma belle sœur… C'est ce qu'elle voulait. Son choix. Elle et Edward pour l'éternité, réunis. Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il est aussi noble ? Pourquoi a-t-il voulu se la jouer prince charmant ? Pourquoi est il aussi borné !!! C'était ma meilleure amie !!!»_ Souffla Alice, malheureuse.

Elle me fit pitié. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne voyais pas la jeune femme comme une ennemie, comme quelqu'un d'antipathique. Seulement comme une fille qui venait de perdre quelqu'un de cher, irrémédiablement. Alors, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle sentait mauvais comme tous les vampires, et elle était glaciale. Mais je sentis qu'elle avait besoin d'un contact humain, de quelqu'un pour la consoler. Son cher Jasper n'étant pas là, j'étais le seul à pouvoir m'acquitter de cette tâche. Je lui devais bien ça. Et Bella serait fière de moi si elle pouvait me voir.

_-« Edward va devenir fou quand il saura la nouvelle._

_-Il ne l'était pas déjà ? »_ Me moquais-je.

Elle me dévisagea, d'un regard insondable.

_-« Je ne te permets pas de dire ça._

_-Pourtant tu ne t'es pas privée de…_

_-C'est mon frère. On parle comme ça de son frère, c'est dans la logique des choses ! » _Glapit le petit lutin.

_-« Tu ne le lui diras pas…_

_-Mon cerveau me trahira. Il lit dans les pensées, tu le sais._

_-Pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression que tu vas rentrer._

_-Non, c'est vrai. Jasper est très faible, je veux dire psychologiquement, parce qu'il a trop été au contact d'Edward… C'est son meilleur ami, il a voulu le consoler… A vouloir trop bien faire, il…_

_-Là, là… Tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »_ C'était faux. Ce qui était advenu était irréversible. Alice et moi nous le savions. Et pourtant nous souhaitions y croire. Finalement, elle m'était sympathique cette fille… Euhh vampire ! Je comprenais pourquoi Bella l'aimait bien. Je murmurais :

_-« Tu sais, si tu n'étais pas un vampire, je crois que nous aurions pu devenir de vrais amis, Alice Cullen._

_-Si tu n'avais pas transformé ma meilleure amie en louve, je suis sûre que nous aurions pu nous entendre, Jacob Black. »_ Souffla t'elle.

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et nous commençâmes à nous promener.

_-« Comment vas t'elle ?_

_-On fait aller…_

_-Ca ne l'a pas trop remuée tout ça ?_

_-Si. Elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole durant un bon bout de temps. Surtout qu'il y a eu de nombreux changements. _

_-Du genre ? »_ Demanda t'elle, soupçonneuse.

_-« Elle vit avec moi au Canada désormais. Charlie la croit morte. Elle a tué Angela. Dans ce genre là quoi..._

_-Je pensais que vous n'assassiniez pas les hommes ? »_ S'écria la jeune femme.

_-« C'est le cas. Mais Bella est différente de nous. _

_-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?_

_- Par instinct. Comme vous lorsque vous avez soif._

_-Tu aurais du la protéger. »_ M'assena t'elle, pleine de reproches.

_-« Je ne fais que ça ! Je la protège de sa maladresse. De Victoria. D'elle-même. _

_-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…_

_-C'est bon Alice, te bile pas ! »_

Nous nous tûmes pendant de longues minutes. Alice shootait dans des cailloux qui partaient valser à des centaines de mètres. Nous étions maladroits. J'attendais de plus l'inévitable question, celle qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais qu'elle n'osait poser. Comme si elle voulait connaitre la réponse tout en ne le désirant pas tout à fait.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

Puis, sa voix musicale brisa le silence :

_-« Elle vit avec toi. _

_-Oui._

_-Vous êtes ensemble. Je veux dire, ensemble ensemble ? »_ S'enquit elle, en effectuant un geste qui me fit éclater de rire. Quand elle avait prononcé le « ensemble ensemble » ses index s'étaient entrechoqués à plusieurs reprises avant de pivoter sur eux même.

_-« Ensemble ensemble oui._

_-Ah !_

_-Je sais ce que tu penses mais…_

_-Ca ne me regarde pas. _

_-C'est exactement parce que tu réponds cette question que je sais que tu nous juges. Vous les filles…_

_-Et que sais-tu des filles, Jacob ?_

_-Plus de choses que tu ne l'imagines ! »_ Lançais-je, moqueur.

Alice ne pu réprimer un sourire, et j'avoue que cela me rendit un peu heureux.

_-« Bella n'a pas eu le choix. »_

La vampire se figea.

_-« Tu… Tu ne l'as pas forcée ???_

_-Non, non, qu'est ce que tu vas chercher !!! Je suis certes un loup-garou, ce qui signifie pour les vampires quelqu'un de pas fréquentable mais quand même !!! Non bien sur que non !_

_-Alors quoi ?_

_- Je suis tellement irrésistible que vois-tu, elle m'est tombée dans les bras._

_-Bah voyons ! » _Gloussa la jeune femme.

_-« Tu penses que Jasper est encore au Canada ?_

_-Je crois, oui. Je lui téléphonerai pour tout lui expliquer. Et puis nous partirons._

_-Ou ?_

_-Je ne sais pas encore. J'aimerais bien aller à Paris. Paris ça sonne bien. _

_-Oui, dans les livres de géographie ils disent que c'est une belle ville pour les amoureux._

_-Jasper est contre. _

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Il trouve qu'il y a trop de boutique là bas ! »_

Je m'esclaffais ! Jasper Hale était bien un garçon pour rappeler à sa compagne de ne pas faire de folie dans les grands magasins. Surtout que, si je me souvenais bien, Alice avait la réputation d'être une acheteuse frénétique. Paris. Paris avec les Champs Elysées, les boutiques de luxe de la place… euh… comment s'appelait elle déjà ?? Ah oui, Vendôme ! Vuitton, Chanel… Kenzo… Oui, Jasper avait de quoi avoir peur !!!

_-« Et puis il y a quand même du soleil à Paris._

_-Mouais… »_ Concéda Alice, de mauvaise grâce.

_-« Alors, ou ?_

_-Comme nous ne craignons pas le froid, il a pensé à l'Islande. _

_-Tu n'as pas l'air emballée…_

_-Ca se voit tant que ça ? »_

Je hochais la tête avant de répondre hilare :

-« _Je suis sûr qu'après quelques cours de théâtre tu sauras le dire à la perfection !_ »

Elle me donna un coup sur l'épaule, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je ressentis une pression sur ma peau.

Mais notre insouciance ne fut que de courte durée.

Alice se figea, et ses yeux devinrent brumeux, avant de se révulser. Cela m'effraya, mais je compris qu'elle était entrain d'avoir une vision.

Durant des minutes qui me semblèrent des siècles, elle ne bougea plus, s'agrippant à mon bras, haletante.

Quand ses pupilles redevinrent de la couleur de l'or liquide, elle paraissait affolée.

_-« Jacob. Jacob, il faut que tu téléphones à Bella._

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_-Je viens de voir Victoria._

_-Et…_

_-Elle sait ou est Bella. Elle nous a espionnés et se dirige chez vous._

_-Comment as-tu fais pour voir l'avenir de Bella alors…_

_-Je n'ai pas vu son avenir mais celui de l'autre ! Un avenir ou elle triomphait ! »_

Je frissonnais, songeant à ce que cet aveu impliquait. Ma Bella, morte. Je paniquais à mon tour avant de dire :

_-« C'est une louve, Victoria se fera recevoir._

_-Elle est seule et inexpérimentée. Victoria est vieille et maligne. Bella ne tiendra pas une minute face à elle._ »

Alice avait fini de me faire peur. Je me saisis de mon portable et composais la touche « rappel ». La tonalité retentit. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois… Puis le répondeur. Rageur, je raccrochais, puis renouvelais l'opération. Cette fois ci j'entendis la voix de la femme que j'aimais :

_-« Allo ?_

_-Bee… Bee c'est moi !_

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jake ? Tu sembles inquiet._

_-Victoria a retrouvé ta trace. Je suis… Bref, n'ouvres à personne tant que je ne suis pas à la maison, c'est clair ?_

_-Tu me fais peur._

_-Bella, promets moi de n'ouvrir à personne._

_-Qui t'as mis au courant ?_

_-Je suis avec Alice. Elle vient de la voir te…_

_-Okay okay. Si c'est Alice qui le dit… Embrasse-la pour moi, veux-tu ?_

_-Je n'y manquerais pas._

_-Jacob, je tiens à toi. Reviens-moi. _

_-Je serais bientôt là Bella. _

_-Bisous._

_-Je t'aime. »_ Terminais-je avant de raccrocher. C'était stupide de le dire maintenant. Si vite et ainsi. Mais je ne savais pas si je la reverrais. Si Victoria ne parviendrait pas à la maison avant moi. J'avais besoin qu'elle sache à quel point je tenais à elle, au cas où… Non il ne fallait pas que je songe au pire… Si je perdais un jour Bella, j'en deviendrais fou.

Alice de son côté s'affairait elle aussi au téléphone. Elle expliquait la situation à son interlocuteur, et effectuait de grands mouvements. Je saisis la conversation.

_-« Jazz… Oui… Tu peux ? Vraiment ? Oui… Oui je lui demande… »_

Elle se retourna vers moi et me demanda :

_-« Vous habitez ou ?_

_-Prince Georges. 12 Rue Margot. Au 5ème étage."_

Elle répéta à Jasper ce que je venais de dire avant de raccrocher à son tour.

_-« Jazz va aller auprès d'elle en attendant que tu reviennes._

_-Tu ne veux pas voir Bella ?_

_-Je… Non. Je ne préfère pas. _

_-Elle reste toujours la même fille._

_-Je sais. C'est juste que désormais je vais devoir moi aussi faire mon deuil. Je te quitte ainsi Jacob. Prends bien soin d'elle._

_-Je te le promets Alice._

_-Je te crois. Parce que tu es stupidement amoureux d'elle. Comme Edward._

_-Je ne suis pas Edward._

_-C'est pour ça que tu vis avec Bella, Jacob. Parce que tu savais ce que tu voulais et que tu as eu le courage de le revendiquer pour toi-même… Sur ce… Adieu. »_

Sans ajouter un mot, je revenais sur mes pas, courant à perdre haleine. Je pris ma voiture et fis un détour par la Push. Rapidement, j'expliquais à Billy la situation. Mon père se montra compréhensif et me laissa partir.

_-« File mon fils, que les esprits veillent sur toi et sur la femme que tu aimes. »_

Je n'aimais pas quand il me parlait ainsi. Cela faisait grand manitou. Mais bon, c'était le folklore Quileute, alors je pouvais bien faire un effort. Ca lui faisait plaisir. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment un « au revoir ». Plus un « Adieu ». Je ne pourrais jamais revenir sur ma décision. Bella et moi nous attirions les vampires. Les vampires faisaient muter mon peuple, et, en devenant des protecteurs, mettaient leur vie en danger. Je ne voulais pas que des jeunes enfants meurent. En quittant définitivement La Push, je m'assurais que plus aucun sang froid de reviendrait dans le secteur… Billy avait du sentir que j'avais pris cette grande décision. Il ne me montra pas sa peine pour ne pas me faire regretter mon geste. J'aimais mon père. J'adorais Bella. Je préférais ma petite amie à mon sang.

Quand même, qu'est ce qu'il avait l'air stupide quand il prononçait les paroles rituelles. Il ne manquait que les plumes sur le crâne et on était bon pour se croire de nouveau durant la conquête de l'ouest !

_-« Je ne reviendrais pas avant longtemps._

_-Je t'attendrais. Et tu seras étonné de voir à quel point ton vieux père peut s'accrocher à la vie. Maintenant vas ! Bella a besoin de toi autant que toi tu as besoin d'elle. »_

Il m'embrassa et je le quittais, le cœur gros.

Je me sentais coupable.

Par mon seul égoïsme j'avais bousillé la vie de multiples personnes. Mon père, Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, Bella… Mais aussi, et je l'avouais en grimaçant, des Cullen, surtout d'Alice et d'Edward. Sans compter la mienne. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait juste pour moi. C'était aussi un acte d'amour. Et cette vérité me redonna un peu de baume au cœur.

Ma voiture filait, filait…

Je connaissais cette route par cœur, je pouvais me permettre d'aller vite.

Le compteur de vitesse s'emballa. 150 puis 200 km/h.

Je courais après le temps qui risquait de m'enlever Bella.

Je courais après mon amour.

Après ma vie.

Je courais…

Elle avait confiance en moi. Elle était la plus merveilleuse chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. Mon amie, ma compagne, ma sœur. Toutes mes pensées se concentraient vers elle, sur sa beauté si ordinaire mais si impénétrable, ses yeux chocolat, ses lèvres chaudes et avides sur ma bouche, ses doigts enlaçant les miens…

Et puis je la revis, dans sa robe myosotis, le soir du bal de promo, au bras de Cullen, arborant un sourire éclatant, un sourire que jamais elle ne m'adresserait. Je me crispais et le poison de la jalousie déferla dans mes veines.

Je ne pris pas garde à l'ombre.

C'est alors que je me retrouvais face à face avec elle.

La rouquine.

Elle paierait pour toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait commises et toutes les douleurs qu'elle avait entrainées.

J'avais soif de vengeance. Je voulais la tuer, la réduire en charpie. Elle représentait tout ce que je détestais : l'ignominie, la vengeance, les vampires. Je repensais à Edward, qui occupait encore trop à mon goût les pensées de Bella. Ce fut mon coup de grâce. Ivre de fureur, je me préparais au combat. Elle allait recevoir la dérouillée de sa vie la sangsue, et elle allait regretter qu'un autre monstre l'ait transformée. J'en fis le serment.

Je devais protéger Bella. J'avais promis. Elle avait besoin de moi. Quand à l'autre elle allait payer pour tous les malheurs et les tourments que Cullen me causait, me cause et me causerait.

Expier tous ses péchés.

Elle me faisait face, crocs apparents. Une tignasse presque rouge, des yeux pourpres.

La vampire était prête à m'attaquer. C'est à cet instant que je me sentis faible et sans défense. Seul, je n'avais en effet aucune chance, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

Son corps de félin se tendit, elle allait attaquer d'un moment à l'autre.

Je songeais que quitte à mourir, mieux valait que je meure en lui faisant le plus de dégâts possibles. Quand elle ne me verrait pas arriver, Bella appellerait Alice, ou bien ça serait Jasper, et ils la mettraient à l'abri. J'en étais sûr. Bella était intelligente. Elle s'en sortirait toujours si les choses venaient à tourner mal pour moi. Et puis, elle pourrait aller retrouver _**l'autre**_… Même si je me demandais si avec l'odeur, ils seraient encore compatibles… Quoique, on ne savait jamais, ils étaient tellement dans leur monde ces deux là quand ils étaient ensembles.

Une nouvelle fois, je contractais tous les muscles de mon corps. Non, je devais vivre. Je devais vivre parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de ma Bella dans les bras d'un autre que moi.

Surtout si cet autre avait une tignasse bronze et des yeux d'or liquide.

Surtout si cet autre répondait au nom d'Edward Cullen.

Je sortis de la voiture et attendis.

C'est alors qu'elle se jeta sur moi. Je la mordis à la carotide, puis au jarret. Je la griffais, elle m'étriquait.

_-« La garce ! » _

De plus, elle me maintenait serré contre elle, pour que je ne puisse pas me transformer. En plus d'être vénale et cruelle, elle avait un cerveau ! C'était interdit dans les films que le méchant ait autant de qualités. Bah oui, sinon, si les méchants étaient tous beaux, intelligents et tout et tout, comment est ce que le héros pourraient les vaincre, hein, avec sa tête de veau ?

Bon je n'avais pas une tête de veau mais quand même, j'étais en quelque sorte un héros… Mais sans la panoplie ridicule qui va avec –non mais moi, je n'ai jamais compris le concept de l'académique bleu ou l'on met par-dessus son slip rouge- bref, mes accessoires étaient vendus séparément. Je n'avais même pas de crotoniate ou d'araignée radioactive ! Elle me donna une balafre sur la joue. Je hurlais à la mort. Ce que ça pouvait faire mal !

Une nouvelle fois, elle me blessa. Je parvins à m'écarter d'elle.

Vacillant, mais debout, je l'attendais de pied ferme.

Elle bondit sur moi.

Je basculais alors, et rencontrais le vide…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen personnel (je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées se font rares de nos jours), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez ! C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite j'espère.

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa

PS : A samedi prochainnnn !


	10. Chapter 9: Fusion

COUCOUUUU LES TWILIGHTERSSSSS !

Me revoilà donc à notre nouveau rendez –vous hebdomadaire !

Désolée pour hier, mais j'ai eu une semaine de folie… et aujourd'hui aussi, dsl apprendre qu'on risque bientôt d'être « tatie » c'est juste… bon j'ai pris un grave coup de vieux mais je suis complètement hystérique !

Pour ne pas perdre trop de temps, je ne réponds pas à vos review cette fois ci individuellement, je suis navrée, mais je vous remercie du fond du cœur car, jen ai eu plus de 30 pour le Chapitre 8 : Expiation. Donc je compte encore sur vous pour celui là, qui devrait ma fois vos ravir.

Une dédicace quand même à Tinu qui surveille mon travail de sa colo de vacances, Jess qui me doit 2 reviews (et deux longues !) et Marie Charlotte parce que sa bonne humeur et son enthousiasme me ravissent !

A mama aussi à laquelle ce chapitre est particulièrement dédié !

Bon bah maintenant bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez… ^^

Je suis gentille, parce que la semaine dernière vous avez du endurer du suspense alors là et bien, c'est votre récompense

Un petit conseil : lisez le en étant sûre que personne ne lira par-dessus votre épaule, on sait jamais !

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Chapitre 9 : Fusion_

**Bella POV**

Je raccrochais, perplexe. Un flot incommensurable d'émotions me prit à la gorge. D'abord la peur. Une peut panique et inébranlable. Une peur typiquement humaine. Sauf que je n'étais plus vraiment humaine, n'est ce pas ? Alors, je fus soulagée. J'étais une louve et quoi qu'il advienne, je serais plus forte. Jacob pouvait tuer des vampires. Moi aussi. Il ne devait avoir peur que parce qu'il ne savait pas comment je réagirais en cas de danger. Ou plutôt comment l'animal tapit en moi agirait. J'étais épuisée par cette schizophrénie. Je m'affalais donc sur mon lit, qui nous servait aussi de canapé, et ouvrit un de mes romans préférés désormais, La nuit des temps.  Cela relatait l'histoire d'amour impossible entre le docteur Simon et Eléa, une humaine qui avait vécu 900 000 ans auparavant, qu'on avait fait s'endormir et qu'on réveillait en pleine guerre froide. La jeune femme cependant ne parvenait pas à s'éprendre de son sauveur, l'esprit toujours obnubilé par Païkan, son fiancé, mort. Je m'identifiais à cette fille, perdue au milieu de ses sentiments. Je relisais le prologue, que je connaissais par cœur :

_-« __Ma bien-aimée, mon abandonnée, ma perdue, je t'ai laissée là-bas au fond du monde... »_

Je refermais aussitôt le livre.

Non.

Je ne devais pas le lire.

C'en était trop.

Je m'étais trop morfondue pour Edward. Maintenant, j'avais Jacob. Jacob qui m'aimait. Jacob que je désirais. Je lui avais offert mon cœur en l'embrassant de tout… mon cœur justement, avant de quitter la Push. Jacob, mon Jacob, mon soleil. Voilà. Edward avait été une éclipse dans ma vie. Un astre qui m'en avait voilé un autre, mais en disparaissant, l'avait fait briller encore plus fort. Jacob. Oui. Je me fis à cet instant là la promesse d'aimer Jacob Black de toute mon âme, de toutes mes forces. De lui donner ce qu'aucune femme à part moi ne pourra lui accorder. De n'être plus qu'à lui et d'oublier cet autre.

Je me souvins de notre première et unique nuit ensemble, à la Push. Nous nous étions contentés de nous assoupir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce soir là, je n'avais pas pu lui offrir plus, malgré ses efforts pour me donner quelque plaisir. Il avait été si tendre, si doux et prévenant. Il ne s'était pas offusqué lorsque je m'étais écarté de lui, apeurée par la tournure que prenaient les événements, rongée toujours par la culpabilité. L'impression de tromper l'autre lorsque j'étais en sa compagnie. Il m'avait embrassée sur le front et caressé ma joue avant de m'attirer contre son torse dans un soupir en me promettant de sa voix de velours :

_-« Je t'attendrais Bella. Je veux que tu sois heureuse avec moi. Nous avons tout notre temps. »_ J'avais frissonné puis Morphée m'avait amené au pays des rêves. Avec l'aurore je m'étais éveillée, sereine. J'avais glissé comme l'eau, pour m'échapper à l'étreinte de Jacob et ouvert la fenêtre, pendant qu'il dormait à poings fermés. J'avais fait du café noir ensuite, pour me réveiller tout à fait et réaliser que je ne rêvais pas. Que j'allais recommencer à vivre, à être heureuse. Dans la glace, j'avais vu une adolescente à la crinière chocolat, mince et pâle, enveloppée dans un drap blanc, qui souriait au monde.

Je souriais au monde.

Je me souriais, je souriais à ce reflet de moi.

Je souriais à cette jeune fille du miroir, si épanouie et heureuse.

Un sourire à cette fille que je ne connaissais pas. Une fille que j'avais envie d'apprendre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas souris ainsi, juste pour le plaisir de me voir rayonner dans une glace. Je paraissais fatiguée et malingre, mais mes pommettes rouges et rebondies indiquaient que j'étais en bonne santé. C'était ce matin là que je m'étais rendue compte que ma vie pouvait reprendre son cours. Que maintenant, je ne ressentirais plus de culpabilité quand je pensais à ma relation avec Jacob vis-à-vis d'Edward.

Il m'avait quitté. Point barre à la ligne, nouveau chapitre.

Je devais tourner la page. Et ce n'est que maintenant que j'en avais la force. J'étais amoureuse. J'aimais Jacob plus que ma propre existence. Je le voulais heureux, savoir qu'il s'épanouissait à mes côtés. Je voulais être son point d'ancrage, son port, sa stabilité. Je voulais qu'il m'aime autant que moi je l'aimais. C'était stupide et égoïste mais tant pis. Je le voulais à moi, pour moi. Cet aveu fait à moi-même me fit peur. Je ne désirais plus y croire. Et pourtant j'y croyais. Mon amour était un soleil, brûlant, mais il me faisait peur à brûler trop fort et à embraser mon cœur.

Comment ne pas craindre l'amour quand il nous a fait souffrir tellement ? Mais il était là. Jacob était différent d'Edward. Jamais il ne me quitterait. Il avait promis.

« _Mais Edward aussi avant lui… » _Me glissa une petite voix pernicieuse.

Je secouais la tête avec obstination. Non ! Non Jake n'était pas Edward. Jake ne me ferait jamais de mal. Quand il m'en faisait, ce n'étais jamais prémédité. Or, il savait qu'en me laissant, je ne me relèverais pas. Non ! Jacob Black resterait auprès de moi, pour toujours, comme il l'avait promis. C'était un homme d'honneur. Il était arrivé dans la nuit et m'avait donné envie de vivre. Et moi qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps voulais me jeter dans le vide… Je m'éveillais à la douceur d'un autre corps, et mon amour, mon soleil, mon Jake, faisait briller à nouveau mes joues d'un éclat délicieusement rosé.

Et il veillait sur mes jours…

Comme sur mes nuits.

J'en rougis de plaisir. Jacob me manquait. Et ce n'était pas seulement son humour…

Mais après tout, quoi de plus normal quand on songe à celui que l'on désire ?

Mon malaise se dissipa étonnamment vite. Je fronçais les sourcils. Ca, ça n'était pas normal. On sonna à ma porte. Je me figeais, me rappelant les paroles de Jake.

-« _N'ouvres à personne tant que je ne suis pas à la maison »._

On re-sonna.

Je me glaçais.

Une nouvelle sonnerie.

Je ne bougeais pas.

On commença à tambouriner sur ma malheureuse porte.

J'attendis que l'autre se lasse. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Exaspérée, je me dirigeais vers la porte pour voir un peu l'énergumène. C'est alors qu'une voix que je connaissais bien, trop bien même, résonna dans mes tympans.

_-« Bella ? Bella ? Ouvres moi ? Je t'en prie, ouvres moi ! Pitié. »_

Je fis un pas en arrière, puis un autre, et un autre encore, tant et si bien que je réussis à m'emmêler les pieds, échouant au final le nez contre le sol, dans un affreux bruit mat. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Si je voulais passer inaperçue, c'était râpé.

_-« Bella ! Bella tu vas bien ? Toujours aussi maladroite ! Laisse-moi entrer que je vérifie si tu vas bien ! » _

D'une voix blanche, je demandais :

_-« Comment as-tu su que…_

_- Bella! _

_-Jacob…_

_-L'indien ne t'en voudra pas ! Il sait que je suis là ! »_

J'avais très peur. Je n'avais jamais été au contact de vampire depuis que j'étais devenue leur ennemie héréditaire.

J'hésitais.

Ouvrir ?

Je restais abrutie, la main en suspend au dessus de la poignée.

Ne pas ouvrir ?

C'est ce que Jake m'avait demandé. Pourtant, mon visiteur n'était pas un ennemi. Je pris ma décision finalement quand il grogna d'impatience.

Je posais ma main sur la poignée de porte et la fit pivoter.

Sa beauté me coupa le souffle.

J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être séduisant. Une crinière fauve, des yeux ambrés, une peau ivoire, des lèvres bien ourlées et un charisme à toute épreuve.

_-« Jasper… »_

Oui, Jasper Hale, le vampire qui avait faillit me mordre, celui là même qui m'avait faire perdre Edward, se tenait là, dans l'encadrement.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire de gamin qui souffre. C'était toujours aussi craquant que dans mes souvenirs. J'en fus bouleversée, de le revoir ainsi, comme si nous nous étions quittés la veille. Un de mes meilleurs amis, ici. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis que je réalisais à quel point les Cullen m'avaient manqués. Avant je n'étais préoccupée que par Edward. En revoyant Jasper, je sentis un vide encore plus intense… Alice, Emmett, lui et moi nous ne pourrions plus jamais nous côtoyer normalement. Enfin, avec ma définition de la normalité, et cela me peina. Il se tenait droit sur le perron, et semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose. Peut être un bonjour ?

Il ouvrait la bouche et la refermait par intermittences. Il semblait très tendu.

_Etrange pour un vampire manipulateur d'émotions._

Nous n'avions aucun contact physique lui et moi, avant, alors je n'eus pas à me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Je fis de même. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il passa à côté de moi que je humais son parfum. Je ne pus retenir une grimace de dégout. Jacob ne blaguait pas quand il disait que les vampires sentaient affreusement mauvais.

Jasper s'affala sur le clic clac et ne m'adressa pas un mot. Je me sentais très mal à l'aise. Je devais avouer qu'il me faisait peur. S'il me mordait ? Si… je ne me contenais pas… Si je l'attaquais ? Son odeur vient me chatouiller les narines, et je me rendis compte avec horreur que j'avais la folle envie de « casser du vampire _». _

_Faire abstraction, ne pas le regarder. Faire abstraction… Faire… Argh je n'y arrivais passss !!!_

Je paniquais.

Mais pas bien longtemps.

Je venais juste de m'en rendre compte que je me sentis mieux.

Je jetais un regard bougon au vampire qui se tenait dans mon salon, et il afficha un sourire angélique.

_-« Laisses mes émotions là ou elles sont, Jasper._

_-C'est juste que c'est un peu blessant pour moi._

_-Je ne savais pas que l'inquiétude pouvait te blesser._

_-Ce n'est pas parce que tu paniques que j'ai mal. C'est ce pour quoi tu paniques. _

_-Hurmf._

_-Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui s'est passé Bella. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Jamais. Je… je m'en veux tellement si tu savais… »_

Il semblait réellement touché, réellement faible.

_Un oiseau tombé du nid. _

Et sa douleur, tellement visible sur ses traits, me choqua. En quelques pas, j'étais de nouveau à ses côtés, et pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, je m'autorisais un contact avec sa peau de marbre. Il tressaillit. Je soupirais en écartant ma main. J'allais m'en aller quand il me ré-attira à lui.

_-« Ne t'en vas pas. Je ne veux pas que tu partes._

_-Je reste._

_-Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis un monstre. »_

Mon cœur se serra. J'avais…

_-« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. »_ Dit-il, malheureux.

Espèce de crétin liseur de sentiments. Il ne pourrait pas sortir de mon cœur pendant quelques secondes hein ? Non je ne voulais pas qu'il… Et sa main qui me rappelait tellement celle de… _Non ne pas penser à lui , ne pas penser à lui_… Jasper s'esclaffa.

_-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?_

_-Tes sentiments qui font des montagnes russes. Et ta lutte obsessionnelle contre toi-même._

_-Je ne lutte pas contre moi-même »_ répondis-je avec assurance. Enfin… Avec ce que je voulais être de l'assurance, sachant bien que je mentais, ce qui arracha une nouvelle exclamation à mon interlocuteur.

_-« Tu m'as manqué Bella. Plus que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. _

_-Ah bon ? »_

Il venait de reprendre son sérieux. Je fis de même.

_-« Tu n'es qu'une humaine. _

_-Mouais._

_-En tout cas je ne t'ai connue que comme telle. Je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux humains que pour deux choses : la première, parce ce que c'étaient mes proies. La seconde parce qu'ils représentaient un supplice. Or, toi, tu es différente à mes yeux. Encore maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à t'appréhender autrement que comme la copine de…_

_-L'ex-copine… »_ Soulignais-je, et cela me brisa le cœur.

Il sursauta.

Je me mordis les lèvres et esquissait un sourire gêné, afin de m'excuser.

Il continua, comme si de rien n'était.

_-« Non. Je crois qu'il a commis une horrible bourde en te quittant. Et il s'en rend compte. Si tu lui laissais une autre chance peut être que…_

_-Je ne veux plus de lui. »_ Assénais-je, catégorique. Jasper soupira et s'étira :

_-« Elle avait vu ça._

_-Alice ?_

_-Oui._

_- Comment va-t-elle ?_

_-On fait aller. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant maintenant._

_-Il m'a quitté. J'ai… Laisse tomber Jasper » _Lâchais-je tandis qu'une vague d'angoisse affluait. Il passa sa main sur ma joue et je me sentis instantanément mieux.

_-« Quand on ne peut pas être avec celui que l'on aime, pourquoi ne pas se tourner vers celui qui nous aime, c'est ça Bella ?_

_-J'aime Jacob. »_ Dis-je.

Jasper fut ébranlé par cette révélation. Il analysait mes sentiments à toute vitesse et s'affola en découvrant que je disais la vérité.

Il semblait perdu et déstabilisé. J'en profitais pour en savoir un peu plus sur les raisons de sa venue. Il soupira :

_-« Je ne peux plus supporter Edward. Plus personne ne le peut d'ailleurs. _

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Il est cynique, dur et cruel. Il me tient pour responsable de tout ce qui c'est passé. Et il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Même toi tu as peur de moi._

_-Ce n'est pas pour les raisons que tu penses… On va dire que… Tu sens le vampire et que je suis une louve… Et que j'ai une furieuse envie de me jeter à ton cou…._

_-Mais pas pour m'embrasser ! » _Rit il.

_-« Non, pas pour t'embrasser ! Plutôt pour t'éviscérer ! » _J'imitais ma position de fauve, devant un Jasper hilare. Nous pouvions rire de nos différences, de nos entités ennemies. J'en fus rassurée, je devais l'avouer.

Bientôt il redevint sérieux et dit :

_-« Nous sommes deux énergumènes qui ne savons pas comment nous comporter civilement… Des assassins… »_

J'accusais le coup. Si seulement il ne disait pas vrai. Mais je devais avouer qu'il avait fait mouche. Pour moi tout du moins. Je lui fis face et lui saisis le bras avec douceur.

_-« Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais Jasper. Je ne mettrais sans doute pas mon cou sous tes crocs mais je pense que je pourrais t'offrir mon amitié._

_-Je ne la mérite pas. Un monstre ne…_

_-Je ne vois pas de monstre dans cette pièce. Je ne vois que des individus avec un destin plus fort qu'eux, qui les a menés à devenirs des personnes extraordinaires. _

_-Tu es encore bien jeune Bella, et bien idéaliste... En tout cas, je ne pouvais plus supporter sa rancœur, sa tristesse et sa douleur. Elle me dévastait et me rendait fou. Alors, je suis parti te chercher, pour te trainer à ses pieds. J'ai d'abord pensé que tu serais à Forks, mais je n'ai trouvé qu'une petite tombe. »_

Il ferma les yeux et sa mâchoire se contracta. Je n'eus pas de mal à imaginer la douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir quand il avait vu ma pierre tombale. Instinctivement, je me calais contre lui et fermais les yeux. Contre Jasper Hale, je me sentais bien.

Il passa sa main, fine et légère, dans mes cheveux. Sa respiration était lente et calme. Il se maitrisait.

_-« Je ne savais plus ce que l'on ressentait devant une tombe, cette affliction, cette impression de néant absolu. C'est encore pire que de s'en souvenir._

_-Je suis désolée._

_-J'ai cru que nous t'avions perdu. Pour toujours. Et tu es là. Bella, je préfère mille fois te savoir en vie et lycanthrope plutôt que pourrissant dans la terre. J'étais tellement mal. J'avais tellement peur de devoir leur annoncer que tu nous avais quittés. C'était affreux de repenser à tout ça, tout le temps, sans pouvoir l'avouer à personne._

_-Je suis désolée… » _Répétais-je, confuse.

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et son front se colla contre le mien. Instinctivement, je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur la peau glaciale de Jasper, sa voix chaude, son corps marmoréen. Je ne rêvais pas, j'avais retrouvé une petite partie de ma vie d'avant… et je voulais en profiter, même si ce n'étaient que quelques instants volés à la guerre que se vouait nos deux espèces.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, je rompis le silence, dévorée par la curiosité :

_-« Et… comment va…_

_-Edward ?_

_-Aïe ! » Grimaçais-je. « Non pas Edward, Alice. _

_-Bien. Elle m'a retrouvé au Canada. _

_-Je sais, je vous ai vu._

_-Et tu n'es pas venu nous saluer ?_

_-Je n'en avais pas le courage. Vous représentez un passé que…_

_-Tu préfèrerais oublier ? Comme Ed… » _Il me vit me renfrogner et ne termina pas sa phrase.

_-« Je préfèrerais oublier ce qui m'a fait souffrir. Pas toi, ni Alice ni les autres. Seulement lui. Faire comme il me l'a dit, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé._

_-Mais il existe Bella. Et tu es toujours éprise de lui, je le sens._

_-Ce que tu sens surtout Jasper, c'est une douleur lancinante qui se rouvre dans mon cœur peu à peu. Une douleur qui n'existait plus. Mon monstre._

_-Tu vas me dire que c'est ma faute ?_

_-Non. Juste que j'ai assez souffert et qu'il est temps de tourner la page et d'aller de l'avant…_

_-Je vais te parler comme à une amie… Cette amie que tu devenais peu à peu, depuis quelques mois… Ne fais jamais rien que tu pourrais regretter un jour._

_-Jacob ne me ferait jamais de mal. Il en serait incapable._

_-Edward non plus._

_-Pourtant il a pas mal de choses à charge. _» Dis-je, acide.

Une larme solitaire roula sur ma joue et Jasper la sécha de ses doigts glacés mais vifs.

_-« Tu es une fille extraordinaire, Bella. Celui qui t'aime et est aimé de toi a bien de la chance. »_

Je piquais du nez, gênée. Mon compagnon s'amusa :

_-« Tu tournes facilement au rouge pivoine !_

_-Hurmf !_

_-Heureusement que j'aime bien cette couleur… »_ Me taquina t'il, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire encore plus rougir. Mon cœur s'emballa, et le vampire blond précisa :

_-« Hey, oh, je ne t'ai pas fait une déclaration d'amour là ! _

_-Pardon… je sais mais… Rahhh… Je ne m'y ferais jamais !!!!_

_-Tu es incorrigible ! »_ Rit il en me voyant trépigner contre mes sentiments contraires qui m'assaillaient. Jasper déclenchait en moi une sorte de désir malsain. Je ne le voulais pas lui, je voulais sa peau, je voulais sentir encore sa présence vampirique. Pour fermer les yeux et penser à… _Non ! Ne pas penser à lui ne pas penser à lui… _Une main froide caressa mon cou, mon cœur rata un battement,_ je… JE VENAIS DE PENSER A LUIIII !! _Ce que ça pouvait m'énerver mon inconstance ! Jasper s'amusait follement apparemment.

_-« Tu te crois drôle ?_

_-Non. Mais c'est toi qui l'es. Je pensais m'ennuyer profondément en faisant le garde chiourme d'une jeune louve et me voilà hilare avec une adolescente qui ne sait pas maitriser ses hormones._

_-Hormones toi-même ! »_ Grognais-je.

Il ébouriffa mes cheveux avant de repartir d'un rire cristallin. Malgré moi, j'esquissais un sourire. Mais pourquoi ne parvenais-je jamais à ne pas succomber au charisme de Jasper Hale ? Ah si… je me souvenais. Parce qu'il était charmant. Parce qu'il était gentil et prévenant. Parce qu'il était assez drôle. En tout cas, il avait le même humour que moi. Et surtout parce que cet idiot manipulait mes émotions !!!! Il parcourait la pièce du regard et se saisit du petit roman de Barjavel.

-« La nuit des temps_… Excellent choix._

_-Tu connais ?_

_-L'avantage à être un vampire c'est que comme nous ne dormons pas, nous avons du temps pour nous occuper à lire ce genre d'ouvrage._

_-Tu as aimé ?_

_-Oui. Le fait qu'on sache dès le début la fin, du moins partiellement, c'est un trait de génie ! « Ma perdue, mon abandonnée… » Vraiment, ce type avait une plume ! Eléa est bouleversante quand elle comprend que Païkan est mort et qu'elle est désormais seule, dans un monde hostile, ou son seul ami n'est que Simon. La scène ou elle court dans la neige pour le chercher, à la limite de la folie est à couper le souffle… Enfin si on pouvait me couper le souffle bien sûr ! »_ Compléta t'il, moqueur.

_-« Continue…_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-J'aime bien le son de ta voix. C'est apaisant. _

_- Pourquoi lis-tu ce roman Bella ?_

_-Parce qu'il me ressemble._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-La douleur d'Eléa, elle m'est tellement… Je… Je la comprends…_

_-Je ne pensais pas que ça avait été aussi terrible. »_ Murmura Jasper, en me serrant contre son torse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer le nez face à son odeur, et je devinais que lui aussi avait agit de la même façon. Il avait soif de mon sang et était révulsé par mon parfum. Je voulais le tuer par instinct, mais mon cerveau m'en empêchait. Nous devions nous contrôler quand nous étions ensemble.

La porte du studio s'ouvrit à la volée, et nous vîmes une tornade brune traverser la pièce. Dans ses bras, le corps inerte d'un jeune homme. Jasper et moi nous nous séparâmes instantanément, en hurlant :

_-« Alice ! »_

J'allais à la rencontre de ma meilleure amie, quand je me figeais en reconnaissant le « paquet » qui reposait sur ses avant bras. Mon cœur explosa et mes traits se fanèrent. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait il sur moi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie nous donne ce qu'elle nous prendra. Des pleurs piquèrent mes yeux. Je criais son nom :

_-« Jacob ! »_

Des larmes chaudes cascadèrent sur mes pommettes rondes, tandis qu'Alice allongeait le Quileute sur mon lit. Il y avait du sang de partout, des blessures béantes, et sa jambe avait une fracture ouverte. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il était inconscient. Je le secouais comme un prunier pour le réveiller, apeurée. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser. Non. Il avait promis. Jacob, mon Jacob ne pouvait pas partir. Il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner !

Jasper s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, ou je continuais de verser des torrents de larmes. J'entendis la voix de sa femme au loin, relater leur histoire :

_-« Victoria voulait prendre Bella. Jacob est donc parti en trombe. Il n'a pas fait attention et elle l'a rattrapé. Je l'avais laissé, je voulais rentrer en Alaska. Et puis j'ai eu une vision. J'ai rebroussé chemin et je suis arrivée quand Victoria balançais Jacob du haut d'une falaise. Nous nous sommes battues et je l'ai fait fuir. Quand à Jake, je l'ai retrouvé plus de 100 mètres plus bas, a peu près dans cet état… »_

Mon conjoint geignit, et je quittais la prison protectrice des bras de Jasper pour m'approcher de lui. L'indien m'offrit un pâle sourire. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit, pris sa main dans la mienne et la calait contre ma joue. Des pleurs y coulèrent. Jacob tenta de les y chasser en impliquant un mouvement de va et vient avec son pouce. Je soufflais :

_-« Tu n'as pas le droit de partir Jacob Black. Plus maintenant. _

_-Je vais t'obéir Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai survécu à bien pire. Je n'ai pas d'exemple à l'esprit mais… _

_- Repose-toi. Je vais appeler un docteur._

_-Non. Je vais aller bien. Regarde, déjà ça commence à cicatriser. Dans quelques jours je serais comme neuf. Le moteur est intact, ce n'est que la carrosserie qui est cabossée. » _dit il, avant de grimacer de douleur.

_-« Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin » _Me contentais-je de dire, en lui offrant un pauvre sourire. Même à moitié mort, Jacob continuais de parler de son corps comme celui d'une voiture. Jasper Hale s'approcha de moi. Il grogna quand l'odeur du sang chatouilla son nez, ses yeux devinrent noirs. Je me tendis quand il approcha de mon amoureux.

_-« Ca va aller Bella. » _Dit il. Il s'approcha de l'indien et d'un mouvement sec remit la fracture et l'os dans la jambe du garçon, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Il me dévisagea, passa une main sur ma joue.

_-« Tu es si jolie. »_ Conclut-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Comprenant qu'il fallait le laisser tranquille, je retournais vers nos « sauveurs ». Alice, mon Alice, ma meilleure amie tenait par la main Jasper. Ils semblaient eux aussi très inquiets. Mais quand ils virent ma mine, ils se détendirent. Le vampire blond m'adressa un sourire compatissant. Seul lui pouvait véritablement comprendre ce qu'il se passait en moi, cette oscillation entre désespoir et désir, entre amour et haine. La jeune femme à ses côtés me dévisagea, et je sentis à son regard que plus rien ne serait comme avant, que quelque chose s'était brisé. Nous ne pourrions plus jamais compter l'une sur l'autre. J'étais son ennemie héréditaire après tout désormais.

_-« Bonjour Alice._

_-Bella… »_ Me dit elle, glaciale.

Jasper lui donna un coup de coude et elle se reprit.

_-« Comment vas-tu ?_

_-Mieux, maintenant que je sais qu'il va… plus ou moins bien._

_-J'en suis ravie pour toi._

_-Et vous, les autres ?_

_-Faisons fi des convenances, il n'y a personne à impressionner ! »_ Se moqua Jasper, tentant de faire baisser la pression. Je hochais la tête, d'accord avec lui. Alice fit de même.

_-« Je pense que nous devrions partir. »_

J'en fus chagrinée. Je murmurais :

_-« Tu m'as manqué, Alice._

_-Tu me manqueras aussi Bella. »_ Soupira t'elle.

Elle hésita avant de se tourner vers la porte. Puis elle revint sur ses pas et se jeta à mon cou. Je sentis les larmes de nouveau me piquer les yeux. Ce n'était pas un « au revoir » mais un adieu. Je serrais le corps fin de mon amie. Celle-ci murmura :

_-« Si tu as besoin de moi un jour…_

_-Tu ne peux plus me voir Alice._

_-Non. Mais je la vois elle. Alors, tu pourras compter sur moi. Même si tu n'es plus celle que j'aurais voulu que tu deviennes… Ma sœur._

_-Alice qui l'eut cru ?_

_-Bella, qui l'eut dit ?_

_-Que mon heure fut si proche et aussitôt se perdit. »_

Elle embrassa ma joue, tout doucement. Puis elle me quitta.

_-« Nous ne nous reverrons certainement plus dans cette vie. Je doute franchement que Victoria remette le couvert après la dérouillée que je lui ai mise… Prends soin de toi, Bella. Jacob est un type bien. Il te rendra heureuse._

_-Merci. Prenez bien soin de vous, tous les deux… Et gardez un œil sur lui quand même…_

_-Promis ! »_ Assena Jasper, avant de passer à son tour le seuil de la porte.

Pour jamais.

Ils s'évanouirent, comme un rêve. Je rejoignis Jake, toujours faible et inconscient, avant d'embrasser son front avec une douceur infinie. C'est au contact de mes lèvres qu'il s'éveilla. Il papillonna des cils et sourit. De son sourire solaire que j'aimais tant. Il tendit les bras et je m'y lovais. J'avais tellement peur de le blesser encore plus. Avec brusquerie, il me plaqua contre son torse. Je ne pu retenir un éclat de rire, et le grondais un peu :

_-« Jacob, tu es en convalescence._

_-C'est pour les vieux !_

_-Tu as failli mourir et tu m'es revenu en bouillie ! Sois raisonnable !_

_-J'aurais tout le temps d'être raisonnable quand je serais devenu une grande personne !_

_-Tu es vraiment pire qu'un gosse. Je te laisse deux minutes et toi tu…_

_-Deux mois presque Bella. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué._

_-Ne me refais jamais aussi peur, promis ? »_ Demandais-je, apeurée cette fois ci.

Il hocha la tête. Je souris et me redressais. Des cuisses prenaient en tenailles ses hanches, et je passais une main lasse dans mes cheveux. C'est alors que je sentis ses mains se plaquer contre mon ventre. Je m'amusais :

_-« Tu es un enfant, Jake. _

_-Non. Je suis un homme. Et tu es une femme. Qui plus est, tu es __ma__ femme. » Il_ avait prononcé ces quelques mots avec une folle assurance. Arrogance ? Je le dévisageais. Son visage était contracté. Mais plus de douleur. Dans ses yeux dansaient une flamme que je ne pensais jamais susciter à un garçon. Du désir. Je me penchais vers lui, pour lui offrir mes lèvres. Il contracta ses abdominaux, afin de relever le haut de son torse… et alors qu'il allait s'en emparer, je m'effaçais, par jeu. Il grogna, affermissant sa prise autour de ma taille, avant de faire courir ses doigts au creux de mon dos.

Je me cabrais, voulant maitriser un peu les choses. Il murmura, d'une voix hachée :

_-« Bella, ce n'est pas à savoir qui de nous deux sera le maitre de l'autre. Laisse-toi aller si tu en as envie._

_-Je ne veux pas te perdre…_ » Lâchais-je, d'une voix enrouée par le désir et par la peur.

_-« Je saurais toujours te retrouver. »_ Conclut t'il avant de m'attirer contre son torse ou je m'écrasais, et de me faire basculer sur le dos, en moins de quelques secondes.

_-« Tu n'es vraiment pas humain._

_-Un loup que veux-tu… »_ Soupira t'il, amusé, avant de se saisir de ma bouche. Ce fut tout d'abord violent et sauvage, comme une chasse. Nous étions deux fauves insatiables. Sa langue caressa doucement mes lèvres, effectuant une légère pression. Je lui ouvris toute barrière, et il commença à fouiller ma bouche. Je me sentais entière, femme. Et désirable. Je n'avais pas besoin de calculer, de penser à ce que j'allais faire. Je n'avais qu'à me laisser aller, avec Jacob tout était tellement plus simple, plus intense. Son buste appuya sur le mien, sans pour autant me gêner. Je pris alors conscience de son corps sur le mien, de mes cuisses qui enserraient ses hanches, l'attirant toujours plus à moi, collant son ventre au mien. Je ne pu me retenir de sourire quand j'eus la confirmation de l'effet que je lui produisais. Mes muscles se contractèrent, instinctivement et je me cambrais, afin que son corps s'unisse avec le mien. Il me sourit, avant de commencer à parcourir de ses mains ma personne.

Doucement, il détacha les boutons de mon chemisier, puis le laissa tomber sur le sol. Je m'agrippais à ses épaules, renvoyais mon visage en arrière. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, un flot de sentiments envahit mon cerveau, l'annihilant. Il commença à embrasser doucement ma clavicule, des baisers aussi légers que des ailes de papillon… Puis, je sentis sa bouche glisser sur mon entre sein, avant de s'attarder sur mon nombril. Cette sensation chaude et humide termina de m'alanguir. Je dessinais chacun de ses muscles saillant, ses plaies qui commençaient tout juste à cicatriser et traçaient des arabesques mauves ou roses sur sa peau caramel, tandis qu'il appuyait ses lèvres sur un de mes os iliaques. Il y laissa une marque couleur fraise, ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Je fourrageais dans ses cheveux, et l'attirait de nouveaux vers mon visage. J'avais besoin de lui, voilà tout.

Ce fut à cet instant que je décidais que c'était à mon tour de me montrer sensuelle. Je posais ma main bien à plat sur son torse, l'écartant de moi, ce qu'il fit. Puis, je lui impliquais une légère torsion pour lui indiquer que je ne voulais pas que nous nous arrêtions juste que je voulais me redresser. Nous nous faisions face, si proche qu'une feuille de papier à cigarette n'aurait pas pu passer. Je l'embrassais profondément, avant d'ôter tranquillement son T-shirt. Chaque centimètre que je découvrais de tissus, je l'enveloppais de caresses et de baisers. Il grogna et j'en fus ravie. Puis, quand je le fis chuter sur le sol, je fis basculer son propriétaire sur le lit. Nous étions tous les deux recouverts d'une fine couche de sueur, et je pus tout à loisir glisser sur son corps musclé. Je pris son menton entre mes lèvres, le mordillant gentiment, puis se fut sa gorge et ses tétons. Ce simple geste embrasa Jacob, car l'espace quelques secondes auparavant libre entre nos deux ventres s'était considérablement amoindri. Lentement, je plaquais mon corps contre le sien, tout en effectuant quelques ondulations sensuelles, laissant glisser une main sur son torse, déboutonnant son jean, avant de trouver son chemin sous l'élastique de son boxer.

_-« Bella ! »_ Ses yeux se refermèrent, le laissant impuissant face à la tentatrice, en l'occurrence moi, qui lui faisait face. Mes doigts couraient sur toute sa longueur, délicatement au début, puis de plus en plus fermement. C'était la première fois que je faisais ce genre de chose et je ne marchais qu'à l'instinct. Et apparemment dans ce genre de chose, mon instinct ne me trompait pas !

J'enroulais ma paume autour de lui, comme pour le caresser de la base au sommet. Lorsque je glissais mon pouce sur son extrémité, propageant l'humidité que j'y rencontrais, j'étais perdue. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jacob, qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Mon cœur s'emballa. J'avais envie d'aller plus loin, de devenir une vraie femme, d'offrir au Quileute ce que je voulais donner à Edward. J'avais besoin d'être le plus proche de lui possible. Jake articula avec peine :

_-« Viens Bella. Viens à moi… »_

Il me renversa sur le dos et retira mon boxer en dentelle, fiévreusement. Ses prunelles sauvages détaillèrent mon corps avec envie. J'en rougis de plaisir, et mes yeux s'égarèrent sur son entre jambe. Je déglutis difficilement, mon souffle se fit plus court. Mon dieu ce que je pouvais avoir envie de lui…

_-« Oh mon… »_ Murmurais-je. Il sourit avec fierté. L'ego masculin me ferait toujours rire. Il écarta mes jambes avec douceur, et appuya entre elles, ses coudes de chaque côté de mes épaules. Je pouvais sentir mes seins se presser contre son torse, et un frisson parcourut mon échine. Je ressentis une puissante vague d'amour et de nostalgie, mêlée à une petite dose de confusion et de peur. Il embrassa gentiment mon front et caressa avec le dos de sa main ma joue.

Comme dans un rêve, je l'entendis me susurrer à l'oreille :

_-« Bella… Je voudrais essayer quelque chose._

_-Tout ce que tu voudras… »_ Hoquetais-je.

Il fit descendre son corps contre moi et faisant bien attention de ne pas peser sur ma cage thoracique. Il dessinait des cercles avec ses doigts, le long de mon ventre. C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose en moi me déchirer.

Je penchais ma tête en arrière, gémissant de douleur. Mon amant se figea. Mais je lui souris, afin de le mettre an confiance. Je ne voulais pas arrêter même si c'était douloureux là, tout de suite. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et murmura _« Je t'aime. »_ Et alors, très vite, la douleur laissa place au plaisir. Mes mains volèrent jusqu'au dos de Jacob et l'étreignirent. Puis, au fur et à mesure de ses saccades, mes ongles se plantèrent dans son omoplate. Je n'avais plus conscience de rien, si ce n'est de nos deux corps qui ondulaient sur mon lit. C'était juste fantastique, meilleur que ce que je ne m'étais jamais imaginé. J'étais enfiévrée sous son torse et je laissais la passion me consumer. Lui, bougeait de plus en plus vite et le tourbillon d'émotion nous entourant nous fit nous embraser plus encore.

Je me sentais malade. Vraiment malade. Malade de lui, malade de l'apprendre et de le désirer. Il continuait de me faire sienne, pour la première fois de sa vie. Et moi, j'avais goûté à un fruit que l'on m'avait tellement refusé. Qu'Ed… _NON !_

Je trépignais intérieurement ! Je faisais l'amour avec Jacob, je ne devais pas penser à cet imbécile de vampire, qui soit dit en passant ne devait pas être très doué dans la matière pour m'avoir tant de fois repoussé.

Alors qu'avec Jake…

Oh mon dieu, jamais je ne pourrais me passer de ce type sur ce point de vue…

On m'avait dit que j'aurais mal.

On m'avait dit que ça ne me plairait pas.

Or c'était tout le contraire…

C'était la meilleure chose du monde. Meilleur que les baisers de l'autre, meilleur que les baisers de Jacob, meilleurs que tous leurs serments, meilleur qu'un carré de chocolat quand on déprime…

Mes doigts fourrageaient fiévreusement dans sa tignasse sombre, je malaxais ensuite son torse, je le griffais, mes jambes autour de sa taille raffermissaient leur étreinte, le guidant au plus profond de mon ventre, et ma tête se cala dans l'espace entre son épaule et son cou. Une vague de chaleur m'inonda toute entière. Je ne pus me retenir de crier :

_-« Je viens Jacob, je viens… Encore… Oh mon dieu !!! »_ Je sentis mon bas ventre se mettre à trembler de plaisir et je criais son nom. Un flot de liquide s'écoula entre mes cuisses ouvertes. Mes muscles, sans que je ne sache pourquoi se contractaient et se décontractaient à loisir, j'avais froid et chaud, je me sentais épuisée mais aussi toute excitée.

Je pleurais presque quand il s'écarta de moi.

Il parut horrifié et quitta le lit.

_-« Je.. je t'ai fait mal ?_ »

Je pleurais encore et toujours, mais je me relevais. En quelques pas, je me tenais à ses côtés et plaquais mon corps humide et pâle contre le sien, en sueur et couleur chocolat. Ses bras enserrèrent mon dos, et je soupirais d'aise. Il déglutit avec peine. Il avait peur, peur que je lui en veuille malgré tout, peur de ne pas avoir assuré. Peur de m'avoir volé ma virginité. Or, je voulais qu'il sache que si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Je pris ses pattes dans mes menottes et les guidait vers le creux de mon dos. Je fléchis un peu, et sautais sur le petit siège ainsi formé. Mes cuisses se refermèrent sur sa taille, ses mains emprisonnèrent mes fesses et sa longueur se pressa sur le bas de mon ventre, offert. J'y impliquais un lent mouvement de va et vient, en souriant, tentatrice. En un souffle, j'avouais :

_-« Non. J'ai besoin de toi. Jacob… Je… Je t'aime. »_

Il me sourit avant d'effacer ma confession d'un baiser étonnement érotique et voluptueux. Puis avec une brusquerie toute « Jacobiste » il m'écrasa contre son torse, collant ma poitrine contre lui. J'en ronronnais de plaisir. Je sentis que ma vie avec de garçon ne serait certainement pas ennuyeuse… Ni mes nuits d'ailleurs.

Je rejetais ma tête en arrière, en extase.

Puis, nous sombrâmes de nouveau dans un tourbillon de désirs plus opaques que la nuit de nouvelle lune.

C'était… fusionnel.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen personnel (je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées se font rares de nos jours), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez ! C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite j'espère.

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa

PS : A samedi prochainnnn !


	11. Chapter 10: Imagination

COUCOUUUU LES TWILIGHTERSSSSS !

Me revoilà donc à notre nouveau rendez –vous hebdomadaire !

Alors, c'est parti pour les réponses aux reviews *souffle un grand coup*

**Jess :** Ma Jess, ma Jellacolique, mon cerveau… Bref heureuse déjà de ta review. J'ai fait que rigoler tout du long et franchement ça met la patate ! Heureuse que tu aies AIMEEEEE ! lol j'étais entrain de faire la danse de la victoire comme une imbécile quand j'ai lu ça ! Genre je venais de gagner la coupe du monde ! C'était… pathétique ! mais génial. J'ai réussi à te faire AIMER Jake. J'en reviens toujours pas. Et Bella aussi. Franchement je dois être magicienne ou je dois savoir manipuler les mentalités. J'attends avec impatience ta review de ce chapitre ma chère bêta… et tant que tu m'en feras des comme ça, rédemption existera ! *ainsi qu'attraction et northern light… ;)*

(oui je sais, un peu de chantage ne fait pas de mal !)

**Kira :** erf bien vu pour le cid, j'ai vérifié après coup en réalité, c'est ta review qui m'a fait tilter. Mais en fait, moi je mets les mots qui me viennent et… franchement, ça arrive que j'ai des citations qui sortent mais je suis incapable de te dire d'où elles viennent (ce qui est complexe pour les disclaimer je te l'accorde !) Et puis bah.. MERCI d'avoir pris le courage de lire, à plus de 1h du mat, surtout que je suis sure qu'avec tes enfants tu as autres choses à faire que de lire mes élucubrations. Et heureuse que ça te plaise, c'est important pour moi.

**Julie :** Puréeee le Pearl débarque ici !!! lol. Contente donc de te retrouver ! Je suis ravie que tu apprécies rédemption. Oui je sais, j'ai mis des passages Jella (et vous en aurez d'autres !) mon petit couple chouchou on se refait pas ! Merci de prendre ma défense contre edwardforever mais je pense que ma réponse lui fera le plus grand plaisir.

**JessSwann** : Quand je disais que le pearl aborde rédemption hein ? ^^ Merci pour ton appréciation sur le lemon. C'est… flatteur. Surtout venant de toi. Enfin, tu sais à quel point ton avis est important sur certains détails (erf oui, c'est A CAUSE d'elle que je suis auteure et liseuse boulimique de fic !) Même réponse qu'à Julie quand à notre miss enquiquineuse !

**Sonia-S :** Ouii je sais, le chapitre 8 ne vous dit rien de plus mais quand tu auras lu le chapitre 9 tu comprendras… Merci en tout cas d'être fidèle au poste !

**Marie Charlotte :** Une autre fidèle de la première heure dont je suis ravie de voir des review amusantes (et nombreuses) ainsi qu'une bonne humeur et une confiance en moi sans bornes. Franchement tu es adorable, ça me donne encore plus envie de me décascasser ! Edward… vous allez bientôt savoir ou il en est notre petit Edwardichounet. Ouais, il commence à moi aussi me manquer… enfin métaphoriquement hein, parce que MOI j'en suis au chapire 22 donc je le cotoye pas mal ! Merci pour tout encore.

**Mama :** Bah mama, ma mama quoi. Toujours fidèle au poste, toujours une de mes revieweuses chouchoutes, toujours celle dont j'ai peur quand je lis ses critiques (car plus Jacobiste, y'a pas à part Alice !) Bref j'espère que le chapitre 10 t'aura plu et que celui là te conviendra aussi… quoique c'est pas sur ça !

**Ficmaniak :** Tu voulais du Edward… je pense que tu seras ravie… quoique… ^^

**Misiri-addict :** mercii pour tous ces gentils compliments. Je promets qu'il y aura encore du lemon et qu'il y aura encore de la psychologie des personnages !

**Ptibiscuit :** Une autre fidèle parmi les fidèles que je suis toujours ravie de voir par ici ! Contente d'avoir passé l'étape « première fois » en restant crédible et en suscitant quand même pas mal de réactions. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ma belle.

Merci encore aussi à tous les autres qui sont vraiment des amours : **Lliane, Lilith, Lizzie, numismétis, robssessed, jeveuxrenaitre, nonie, Hell, Krys, Emmet –x-Rosalie, GossipGirl, Sophia, IloveJacobBlack, Laughting out loud… **Je n'oublie pas Alice qui surveille tout de très près de son chalet paumé, qui n'a pas le temps de reviewer en ce moment mais qui reste présente et m'aide quand j'ai des cas de conscience.

Bref plus de 25 reviews positives pour un chapitre c'est… ZENIAL !!! lol Merci encore mille fois, sans vous Redemption ne serait pas là.

Maintenant, THE CAS : EdwardForever : T vrèmen tro conne != **On l'est tous un peu j'ai envie de dire. Mais faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée. **Jacob è franchemen tro nul, con et moche!= **Avons-nous lu les mêmes livres et vu le même film. Parce que Taylor est loin d'être laid (perso il m'aborde dans la rue je le laisse pas partir !) et franchement, je vois pas en quoi il est nul et con. Il a 17 ans, se comporte comme un ado, il est drôle et plein de vie. Bref il est COOL !** Edward est l'home de la vi de Bella, c'est tt**!= Erf quand je dis qu'on a pas lu le même livre. Edward est l'homme de l'ETERNITE de Bella. Jacob est l'homme de sa vie. Juste comme ça, c'est écrit noir sur blanc dans Breaking Dawn. Et c'est Edwardinouchet qui le dit à Jacob. Enfin, après ça je connais pas les livres hein !** et pui ton "lemon", pff, il fè tro pitié, on y croi pa 1 seul seconde! auk1 de tes perso n'est crédibl!= **Oulaaa là, je sens la fille qui soit : n'a jamais eu d'expérience avec un garçon et donc ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. Sois qui est franchement une rageuse et qui n'a que ça à faire d'enquiquiner les gens ! Je préfère garder ma troisième hypothèse pour moi, car sinon je risque d'être désagréable. **franchemen va t'acheté dé lunette et un cerveau pr lire twilight!= **Et quand on a déjà des lunettes on fait comment ? mdr** ce ki te soutienne st franchemen aussi débile ke toi, et vu le nmbre ça fait peur! les français st vraimen des tâche**!= Là j'ai envie de dire que c'est toi la tâche. J'ai failli te confondre avec un dalmatien (tu sais les chiens blanc à pois noirs… je précise, on sait jamais !)  
**PS; genre tu connai la littérature! Roméo et juliette! genre! et puis c'est ki antiochus? tu ns fait genre "je cré des héro ac des noms débiles?= **OMGGGG ! Désolée mais là c'est de l'inculture TOTALE *morte* C'est dans Béréniceeeee ! Antiochus est un amant éconduit, il est génial, tendre, respectueux, je l'adore ! Raaah mon âme d'hypokhâgneuse en a pris un coup là (oui Hypokhagne est un terme à définir je suppose… ça signifie que je suis en classe prépa littéraire. Genre je passe ma journée à étudier des textes, alors bon… côté culture littéraire je crois que je suis plus calée que tu ne le seras jamais !)** et Eléa... Pf genre tu t'incrustes dans ta fic! patétike! ***morte une seconde fois* Elea, dans la nuit des temps de barjavel quoi ! c'est un chef d'œuvre ! bref voilà. Je n'ai que deux suggestions à te faire : si tu passais ton chemin vu que tu n'aimes pas la fic hein ? Parce que tu dois être super masochiste pour lire un truc que tu détestes… Ensuite… Un achat de correcteur d'orthographe s'impose… Ainsi que quelques leçons de politesse !**

Bon maintenant mes mignonnes, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit chapitre. Les Edwardiennes, votre heure est arrivée. J'ai DETESTE écrire ce chapitre, car je n'avais pas encore lu Midnight Sun et j'avais donc du mal à cerner Edward. Maintenant ça va mieux, promis !

Bisous !

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Chapitre 10 : Imagination_

Je dormais à poing fermés.

Enfin, façon de parler hein, parce que mes paumes étaient bien à plat sur mon amant.

Mais en tout cas, je sommeillais.

J'avais conscience cependant que les bras de Jacob enlaçaient ma taille étroitement, écrasant mon visage sur son buste. Je sentais sa peau aux effluves ambrés et lourdes de sueur. Et sa peau contre la mienne, si douce et si brulante. Mes doigts couraient sur le torse de mon tout nouvel amant, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je me sentis à ma place. Je poussais un soupir de contentement, tandis que Jake raffermissait son étreinte. Comme si j'allais m'envoler ! Avec ce qui s'était passé entre nous, je n'en avais vraiment plus la moindre envie. C'était mal, mais penser l'émoi qu'il avait produit en moi et à ses étreintes fougueuses qui ne s'étaient arrêtées qu'avec l'aurore me grisait encore plus. Je ne regrettais rien…

Mais peu à peu, dans mon esprit embrumé, le visage de mon loup se transformât. Ses traits devinrent plus sérieux, son visage anguleux… Ses yeux prirent une tête dorée, sa peau ivoire et sa tignasse cuivre.

Bref.

Ce n'était plus Jacob Black que je voyais mais Edward Cullen.

Je frissonnais.

Cela faisait des semaines que je n'avais plus rêvé de lui et il fallait précisément que ma mémoire et mes rêves me fassent entrevoir son visage, le jour même où je succombais à la tentation dans les bras de Jake. Mon inconscient semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se jouer de moi. Il fallait que je me méfie des crises d'hystérie, de mon surmoi et de mon ça… Erf, mais pourquoi je pensais à Freud moi là, tout de suite ? Pourquoi est ce que cet obsédé sexuel intervenait dans mon rêve ?

Je l'en chassais et l'image d'Edward s'imposa de nouveau dans mon esprit.

Je grognais, en rage.

Lui aussi, je voulais qu'il disparaisse.

Et en même temps non.

J'avais l'impression qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire.

Il oscilla dans ma tête, comme lorsqu'on capte mal à la télévision. Il s'effaçait puis revenait, toujours assez flou.

Et puis il apparut.

Il semblait mal à l'aise et triste. Une tristesse affreuse. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Ah, si, une fois. Le jour ou nous nous étions séparés, quand James avait commencé sa traque. C'était il y a un an à peine. Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que toute cette histoire s'était déroulée dans une autre vie. Dans mon rêve, nous étions dans ma petite chambre, chez Charlie, à Forks. Comme si rien n'avais changé. Comme nous aurions du être, à cet instant précis, s'il ne m'avait pas quitté en septembre. Mais tout avait changé. Je ne parvenais pas vraiment à être triste. Cette perte m'avait donné Jacob. Et Jacob était l'une des plus belles choses que j'ai jamais eues. Il semblait hésitant. Puis, quand il se rendit compte que je l'observais moi aussi, son visage s'éclaira. Il semblait tellement heureux tout d'un coup…

_-« Bella ? Bella c'est toi ? _

_-Il semblerait en effet »_ Grognais-je.

Mon ton le doucha. Sa mâchoire se contracta et il murmura :

_-« Ne me rejette pas, ma Bella. »_

Sa remarque m'irrita. Déjà je ne voulais pas rêver de lui. Et il recommençait, même dans mon rêve à me donner des ordres, comme si j'étais une gamine. Mais je n'en étais plus une. Tout comme je n'étais plus une stupide humaine fragile. Je me retins de lui arracher la tête de colère. Je crachais :

_-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? _

_-Tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ?_

_-Hurm…_

_-Caches ta joie, elle est vraiment trop éclatante. »_ Dit-il avec sarcasme.

_-« Tu sais que je n'aime pas me répéter Edward. Qu'est ce que tu fiches dans MA TETE ! »_ M'énervais-je. Il haussa les épaules et murmura, de sa voix mélodieuse et veloutée, de cette voix qui me fit fondre et qui faillit me faire tout oublier.

Je dis bien faillit !

_-« Je… J'ai besoin de toi Bella. Vraiment. Je… Je suis perdu sans toi… Je… Bella j'ai vraiment été un imbécile… Reviens-moi. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi tout le mal que je t'ai causé. »_

Je prenais un malin plaisir à le sentir fragile et faible. Il se tordait les mains, il tremblotait. J'étais maîtresse de lui et cela me grisa. J'adorais me sentir puissante et pour une fois, égale à lui.

Il me dévisageait, anxieux, attendant une réponse. Je prolongeais son attente encore quelques secondes. Il souffrait. Mais il ne pouvait sans aucun doute pas souffrir comme moi j'avais souffert. Non. Alors je prolongeais un peu son attente. Des minutes passèrent sans que je ne pipe mot. C'est lui, n'y tenant plus qui reprit la parole.

_-« Bella, je m'excuse pour tout. Je veux que tu reviennes à mes côtés, que tout recommence comme si rien de tout ceci ne s'était passé…_

_-Pourquoi est tu dans mon esprit, Edward Cullen ? »_ Eludais-je, cassante. Et pourtant, ma volonté me quittait.

Il semblait si perdu, si désespéré.

Je ressentais la terrible envie de me jeter dans ses bras, de le couvrir de baisers, de tout recommencer avec lui. C'est alors que Jake pressa ma main, dans notre sommeil. Mes sens perçurent immédiatement cette étreinte, et remirent en place mes idées dans mon rêve.

Non.

J'étais avec Jacob Black.

Mais Edward était là. Et peut être que ça n'était qu'un songe après tout. Peut être que… Et se n'est pas tromper quelqu'un que de fantasmer sur un autre. Si ?

Edward se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, ce qui m'arracha un sourire, tellement s'était grotesque. Il me le rendit et chuchota :

_-« Je commençais à désespérer…_

_-Répond à ma question._

_-Je… Alice a appelé Carlisle. Pour lui donner des nouvelles. J'étais juste à côté et j'ai entendu qu'elle parlait de toi. Avec notre ouïe vampirique, on entend tout. Elle a dit à Carlisle que tu étais vivante. Et que tu n'étais plus… fragile ? »_ Dit il, relevant un sourcil parfaitement courbe vers moi, attendant ma réaction, guettant s'il se trompait.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, enfin le lit de mon rêve, et d'un air détaché et affable affirmais-je :

_-« C'est le cas en effet._

_-Alors j'ai pensé que peut être cette transformation t'avais changée…_

_-Apparemment, c'est le cas, vu que tu es là…_

_-Je ne peux que m'insinuer dans tes rêves Bella. Pas dans tes pensées._

_-Toujours aussi frustré pas vrai ? »_ Me moquais-je.

Il me jeta un regard d'or liquide qui me fit fondre. Je baissais ma garde et puis… Rahhh tant pis ! J'avais besoin de lui, malgré le dégout qu'il m'inspirait, malgré sa trahison malgré tout ce que j'avais enduré par sa faute. Il était là, il ne m'avait pas oubliée, et il m'aimait. D'ailleurs il devait m'aimer beaucoup pour être ici, me suppliant de lui revenir alors que j'étais devenue une louve… Je remarquais alors qu'il se tenait plus proche de moi. A quelques pas du moins.

_-« Toujours. Si tu savais ce que j'aimerais connaitre ce que tu viens de penser, là, tout de suite._

_-Je suis bien contente que ça ne soit pas le cas._

_-C'était des pensées… coquines ?_

_-Tu n'as pas à le savoir. »_ Dis-je.

Il recula d'un pas, comme si je venais de le gifler. Ses yeux se plissèrent, son visage se froissa. On aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer…

Sauf que les vampires ne pleurent pas.

_-« N'essaye pas de m'amadouer, Edward. Ca ne prend plus. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça, de tes sautes d'humeur, de ton inconstance. _

_-Tu ne m'aimes plus Bella ? »_ Questionna t'il.

Je ne possédais pas le pouvoir de Jasper mais je pouvais ressentir toute la douleur d'Edward dans son timbre de voix. Il état haché, tendu, triste et montait dans les trémolos. La voix de ténor, souple et grave s'en était allée, laissant place à la terreur.

Je me figeais, pas prête du tout à répondre à ce genre de question.

Nerveusement, je passais une main dans mes cheveux.

J'étais complètement perdue.

J'avais conscience que mon enveloppe charnelle reposait sur Jacob, que je venais de lui faire l'amour et que dans mon rêve, je parlais à mon ancien petit ami, qui s'était infiltré dans mon esprit, pour me demander si je l'aimais encore. Je poussais un soupir.

_-« Honnêtement… Je ne sais pas._

_-Tu ne sais pas ?_

_-Je… Je crois que… Oui. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Jamais. Tu… Tu as été ma vie, pendant longtemps. Je t'ai adoré et aimé. Et puis tu m'as quitté. Je ne voulais pas. Tu m'as détruite. Dévastée. Mais Jacob était là. Jacob est là encore. Et Jacob, lui, ne me quittera jamais._

_-Tu me semble bien certaine…_

_-Je le sais. J'ai confiance en lui. »_

Edward claqua sa langue de dépit. Cela me hérissa.

_-« Tu dis ça parce que c'est un loup !_

_-Je dis ça parce que je le pense. Et parce que je le crois._

_-Et si moi aussi je te disais que je serais toujours à tes côtés ? Que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours ? Que je te veux ?»_

Je hochais la tête, et l'invitais à me rejoindre. Il s'assit sur le rebord de mon « lit » et passa une main tendre sur mon visage. Je frissonnais à son contact, glacé, mais ne bougeais pas. De nouveau, j'étais fascinée par mon vampire, oubliant tout… durant quelques secondes. Mais son odeur, autrefois si agréable, chatouilla mes narines et me fit grimacer de dégout. Et de dépit. Même mon cher Edward sentait la charogne ! C'en était insupportable !!!

_-« Je ne te comprends pas. C'est toi qui me quitte et c'est toi qui veux que je revienne ?_

_-Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment quitté Bella. J'ai pensé à toi, chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure…_

_-Et chaque jour et chaque mois… Je vois que tu connais tes unités de temps, Edward. »_ Lançais-je, mi acide, mi amusée. Il sourit et s'excusa :

_-« Je suis stupide. Désolé._

_-Non, surtout ne t'excuse pas. C'était amusant de te voir un peux ramer, pour une fois !_

_-En plus d'être devenue une louve, tu es devenue sadique ! »_ Se moqua t'il.

Il éclata de rire. Un beau rire cristallin, celui que j'aimais tant. Il m'attira à lui, ou plutôt il m'écrasa sur son torse, me coupant le souffle. Mais je ne me débattis pas. Son corps était aussi parfait que dans mes souvenirs, aussi glacé, aussi pur… Je ronronnais doucement, me laissant bercer par les soubresauts d'Edward.

_-« Tu es bien inconstante Bella. Quand je suis arrivé, tu voulais m'étriper. Et là, on dirait ta vieille Chevrolet au démarrage !_

_-Je sais. Je m'en moque. Et arrête d'insulter ma voiture. Elle est très bien. _

_-Si tu le dis… »_ Concéda de mauvaise grâce son ancien amoureux. Je me sentais un peu perdue pour le coup moi. Je me dégageais de son étreinte et le toisais :

_-« Je crois que tu me dois des réponses._

_-Je le crois en effet._

_-Promets- tu d'être sincère ?_

_- Promets-tu de me revenir ?_

_-Je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite._

_-Ce sera en fonction de mes réponses ?_

_-C'est possible, en effet._

_-Alors je répondrais du mieux que je pourrais. »_ Dit il, en caressant ma joue, avant de l'embrasser avec énormément de tendresse.

Je frissonnais, mi euphorique, mi révulsée. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres, et ce, pour une seule raison : Le contact des lèvres d'Edward sur ma « peau ». Je me sentais mal, parce que le siège de mes sentiments se souvenait de tout l'amour que j'avais éprouvé pour mon vampire. Mais j'avais aussi envie de vomir parce que son odeur fétide s'était approchée de moi un peu trop.

Moi je ne pouvais pas arrêter de respirer, ce n'était pas du jeuuuu !

Je trépignais intérieurement. Vraiment ce n'étais pas juste !!!

Rahh je me détestais quand j'étais en mode caliméro et « ma vie est pourrie ». Pourtant, pour le coup, c'était vraiment vrai !

Edward s'écarta, et commença son histoire.

_-« Le soir de ton 18__ème__ anniversaire, lorsque Jasper s'est jeté sur toi pour te mordre, j'ai pris alors conscience que nous étions un réel danger pour toi. Je ne voulais pas te perdre. Imaginer que quelqu'un puisse te faire du mal m'a mis hors de moi. Surtout lorsque je me suis rendu compte que celui qui avait le plus de « chances » si on peut dire ça comme ça, de te blesser, c'était moi. Moi parce que je désire ton sang tellement fort qu'un jour, dans un moment de faiblesse, je pourrais te mordre. Alors je suis parti, je t'ai laissé là, perdue et déboussolée dans les bois. Et quand j'ai compris mon erreur, quelques heures plus tard, je suis revenu. Mais Sam t'avais dans les bras, et tu pleurais si fort… Si j'avais eu un cœur, il se serait brisé en mille morceaux, Bella. »_

Je vis un nuage passer sur l'or de ses prunelles. Moi aussi je piquais du nez, et le monstre qui était né dans ma poitrine ce jour là, recommença à me faire mal. Je plaquais ma main sur mon entre-sein. Ce geste n'échappa pas à mon Edward, qui m'en demanda la raison. Je gardais obstinément les lèvres closes, laissant s'échapper ma peine et ma douleur par le biais de mes pleurs. Il les sécha, un à un, les embrassant (Beark !) et caressant ma joue. D'une voix brisée, je lui intimais de continuer son récit.

_-« Je suis retourné en Alaska. C'est là que j'ai laissé libre cours à ma folie. Jasper voulait m'aider. Il voulait soulager ma douleur. Grâce à son pouvoir, mais aussi grâce à son amitié. Je ne sais pas si je te l'avais dit, mais Jazz est mon meilleur ami…_

_-Je sais._

_-Mais je l'ai envoyé sur les roses et lui ai dit d'aller se faire cuire un œuf ! » _

Un petit rire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Edward me dévisagea :

_-« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

_-Ce n'est rien. Le « va te faire cuire un œuf » sans doute. Cela m'a toujours amusée de te voir parler comme si tu venais d'une autre époque._

_-Je suis d'une autre époque Bella._

_-Je sais aussi. Même dans ma vie tu es d'une autre époque. »_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

Cette vérité le blessa, sans doute, mais il ne le fit pas remarquer. Je l'encourageais à poursuivre, et il m'obéit :

_-« J'ai tellement été exécrable qu'un jour, il n'est pas rentré de la chasse. Alice l'a vu retourner à Forks et elle a décidé de le rejoindre. Elle ne peut pas vivre sans lui. _

_-Ils ne sont jamais allés jusqu'à Forks._

_-Tu n'y habites plus ?_

_-C'est une longue histoire. Continue la tienne._

_-Après t'avoir perdue, je venais de perdre mes meilleurs amis, plus que mon frère et ma sœur. Je suis devenu fou. Dans un excès de colère, je me suis rué sur Carlisle, qui tentait de me calmer. Nous nous sommes combattus avec violence, et ce n'est que la voix suppliante d'Esmé, apeurée et dévastée par la vision de son fils et de son époux se battant, qui m'a arrêté. J'aurais pu tuer mon père, comme ça, jusque parce que tu me manquais. Alors, je me suis isolé peu à peu, pour ne plus faire de mal à personne. Et puis il y a eu le coup de téléphone d'Alice et me voici._

_-Pour me récupérer._

_-Pour te récupérer en effet. »_

J'analysais, songeuse, l'aveu qu'il venait de me faire.

_-« Je ne suis pas un mouchoir Edward. Tu ne peux pas me jeter et ensuite vouloir me reprendre, comme si de rien n'était. _

_-Bella, tu n'as donc rien écouté de ce que…_

_-Non, c'est toi qui n'écoute pas ! »_ M'écriais-je, hystérique.

_-« Edward, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé cet instant. J'ai voulu que tu me dises ces mots tout le mois d'octobre, de novembre, de décembre et de janvier ! Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai cessé de vivre, n'étant plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Charlie à cru que j'allais me tuer. J'ai pensé moi aussi à cette option. Je souffrais tellement. Et puis il y a eu Jacob. _

_-Arf Jacob. _

_-Parfaitement ! »_ M'énervais-je.

-« _Le cabot quoi._

_-Evite de prononcer cette insulte devant moi. Je pourrais bien être tentée de te montrer de quel bois nous nous chauffons, les « cabots ». _

_-Désolé._

_-En tout cas, il a été là. Il a ramassé les pots cassés que tu avais laissés. Il a recollé les morceaux. Et surtout, il a toujours été sincère avec moi ! »_

Edward sembla s'offusquer devant cette accusation, qu'il réfuta énergiquement. N'y tenant plus, j'élevais encore le ton. Je voulais le blesser, comme il m'avait blessé dans les bois en septembre.

_-« Tu es vraiment un imbécile ! J'ai VRAIMENT voulu mourir. Je me suis jetée d'une falaise. Parce que j'avais trop mal. _

_-Tu n'as pas…_

_-Si ! Je me suis jetée dans le vide, parce que tu m'avais abandonnée et parce que Victoria me pourchassait et pouvait tuer à tout moment Jacob. Jacob qui LUI était là pour ME protéger ! C'était TOI qui aurais du être à SA place ! Mais tu n'étais pas là ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche et un égoïste ! T u n'as pensé qu'à ton petit confort, à ta peur de me faire du mal. Et moi dans tout ça ? Moi, moi, moi ??? As-tu un seul instant pensé à moi, à la douleur que ça allait de faire ? As-tu pensé qu'en partant tu me prenais toute ma vie ? Non ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne pense qu'à TOI !»_

Les larmes recommencèrent à rouler sur mes joues. Il voulut me réconforter, je le fuyais. Entre deux hoquets, je terminais :

_-« Quand il m'a trouvé, il n'a pas voulu me laisser partir. Il m'a mordue et je suis devenue lycanthrope. Il l'a fait au mépris de l'Alpha, au mépris des légendes et même de ma propre volonté. Il m'a désirée et a osé me revendiquer pour lui. Nous avons vécu des choses tellement intenses ensembles… et toi, tu reviens, la bouche en cœur, et tu penses que me conter fleurette pendant 15 minutes va tout effacer ? Tu te fiches vraiment de moi ? Je n'ai jamais été ainsi !!! »_

Je frôlais la crise de nerf.

Tiens tiens tiens… Hystérie hein… Freud au secours j'ai besoin de vous, mon inconscient me rend folle !! A moins que ça ne soit le stupide vampire à la crinière de bronze qui se tient devant moi, abasourdi par ce que je viens de lui sortir, comme ça, de bout en blanc.

Edward n'en mène pas large, il ne comprend pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

_-« Qu'y a-t-il entre Jacob Black et toi Bella ?_

_-Il y a que je vis avec lui ! Il y a que je me suis imprégnée de lui ! Il y a que j'ai recommencé à exister ! Il y a que le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta seule petite personne ! Il y a que tu m'as laissé et…_

_-Tu vis avec lui ? C'est impossible ! Bella ! Bella c'est un gamin ! Je suis tellement mieux pour toi. Je peux te protéger, je peux te comprendre, je peux t'offrir tout ce que j'ai. Je te respecte, je t'aime de l'amour le plus pur qui soit ! Je…_

_-Ce n'est pas ça que je veux ! Je veux du désir ! Je veux de la passion !_

_-Je peux te donner tout cela aussi. Bella, je te veux, je te veux tellement. Si tu savais comment je me fais violence, là, tout de suite, pour ne pas te prendre dans mes bras, pour ne pas déchirer tes vêtements et… _

_-EDWARD ! » _Criais-je.

Il me regarda, piteusement. Il avait commencé à mêler le mouvement à sa parole.

Je le remettais à sa place.

_-« Tu ne m'aimes plus donc, c'est ça. J'avais raison depuis le début. »_ Souffla-t-il, au désespoir. C'est alors que mon esprit devint clair. Très clair.

_-« Je t'aime. Mais… _

_-Mais quoi ?_

_-Ce n'est pas si simple que ça._

_-C'est toi qui ne semble pas vouloir que ça soit simple, Bella. Je t'aime tu m'aimes, nous nous aimons… »_

J'esquissais un petit sourire en pensant à la blague que Jacob aurait fait, là, tout de suite. Il aurait continuez la conjugaison. _« Vous vous aimez, ils s'aiment. »_ Je pouffais, sous l'œil noir d'Edward. Alors je me repris, tentant de retrouver tout mon calme et tout mon sérieux. J'allais lui briser son petit cœur mort. Mais il était solide le vampire et il s'en remettrait. J'en étais certaine. C'est juste que je ne savais pas comment le dire…

_-« Edward… Je… je ne veux pas de toi. Enfin… Je ne veux PLUS de toi._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que je ne me sens plus la force d'être à tes côtés. Tu es compliqué Edward. Tu es inconstant._

_-Non, non. Ce que j'ai fait c'était une erreur mais…_

_-Qui me dit que tu ne la re-commettras pas ? Je n'ai plus confiance en toi. Je… Je ne veux plus souffrir par amour. Je veux te savoir heureux. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Mais je veux aussi que tu saches que nos chemins se séparent ce soir. Tu vas quitter ma vie et moi, la tienne._

_-Est-ce que tu aimes Jacob Black ? » _Me questionna t'il, brusquement. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Un moment, je gardais le silence, avant de prononcer mon aveu :

_-« Oui. »_ Soufflais-je, rougissante.

Il inspira profondément. Cette réponse, sincère, l'avait ébranlé. Il prononça une nouvelle question avec beaucoup de difficulté :

_-« Est-ce que… tu m'as un jour… aimé autant… que lui ?_

_-Je t'ai aimé mille fois plus que Jake. _

_-Alors, je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive »_ Conclut Edward, tristement.

Il se leva. Je me sentais mal. Alors, je le rattrapais par le bras. Il me couva du regard et murmura :

_-« Tu es si jolie, Bella. »_

Je me dressais sur mon lit et lui fit face. C'est alors que, refoulant mon dégoût, j'approchais mon visage du sien. Ses prunelles or s'illuminèrent d'espoir. Il attendit que je lui accorde ce qu'il avait en tête. Un petit sourire crispé lui donna cette autorisation.

Alors, il prit mon visage entre ses mains, en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un baiser fiévreux et désespéré, la pression qu'exerçait sa bouche sur la mienne me fit presque mal. Je sentis d'ailleurs un gout de sang… Je voulus l'écarter, de peur qu'il ne me morde, mais Edward, trop occupé à besogner mes lèvres, n'y prit pas garde. C'était un vrai baiser, vraiment passionné qu'il me donnait. Un baiser que j'avais longtemps rêvé que nous échangions. Et il arrivait, ce fameux baiser, pour nous séparer. Il claqua sa main gauche sous ma nuque afin d'exercer une pression plus grande, que nos lèvres ne se disjoignent pas. Son autre patte se plaqua au creux de mon dos, écrasant son corps mince sur le sien. Nous étions tellement proches que même une particule n'aurait pas pu passer. Je sentis sa virilité se durcir tout contre mon ventre, et grisée, je fourrageais moi-même dans sa tignasse bronze.

Etonnamment, je perçus quelque chose d'humide parcourir mes lèvres. J'eus un petit hoquet quand je constatais que c'était sa langue. Jamais il n'avait voulu forcer la barrière de mes lèvres. J'analysais la situation. Je saignais, et il voulait que… Prise de folie sans aucun doute, je lui accordais ce pénétrer ma cavité buccale, qu'il fouilla de font en comble avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mes yeux me piquaient, je me sentais fondre, je voulais le retenir… Pourquoi devais-je donc choisir entre deux bonnes options. Pourquoi étais-je amoureuse de Jacob et d'Edward ?

Je devenais peu à peu bleue, ayant besoin de respirer. Mon vampire s'en rendit compte, certainement à cause des battements de mon cœur, et s'écarta de moi, à regret. J'avalais alors de longues goulées d'air frais. Il chuchota :

_-« Tu as un gout merveilleux Bella. Ton statut de louve n'a pas gâché ton odeur merveilleuse de freesia. »_

Je devins rouge pivoine.

_-« J'ai toujours adoré lorsque tu rougissais. »_

Je me sentais mal à l'aise.

Les sens de la « moi » endormie revenaient peu à peu. J'allais me réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Alors, je me tournais vers Edward et décidais, pour qu'il n'ait pas de regret, de lui assener des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir entendre de ma bouche :

_-« -Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, Edward._

_-Arrêtes, ne fais pas ça… »_ Bredouilla t'il, comprenant que je reprenais mots pour mots les termes qu'il m'avait assené quand il m'avait quitté. C'était petit et mesquin, mais ça me faisait du bien. Ignorant sa supplique, je continuais :

_-« Je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je ne reviendrai pas. Vis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existée. »_

Il ferma les yeux et contracta sa mâchoire. Je l'avais blessé, au plus profond de son cœur mort. Il n'aurait rien à regretter.

_-« Ne dis pas ça, Bella._

_-Rassure toi,_ enchainais-je, sans pitié, _nous autres, humains, avons la mémoire courte. Le temps guérira mes blessures. Quand à toi… et bien, n'est ce pas toi qui m'a avoué, dans ce bois sombre ou tu m'as quitté, que ta race se laisse si facilement… comment avais tu dis à l'époque ? Ah oui, je me le rappelle maintenant… Distraire ! »_

Il fit un pas vers moi.

C'est alors que je me réveillais en hurlant de douleur.

Jacob sursauta.

_-« Je t'ai fait mal ?_ » S'inquiéta-t-il, en rangeant sa main, qui parcourait mon corps nu.

Je soupirais d'aise.

Il sécha la sueur de mon front et attendit que je lui réponde.

_-« Non. C'était juste un mauvais rêve. _

_-En est tu certaine ?_

_-J'ai parlé , c'est ça?_

_-Une vraie pie ! » _Se moqua Jacob, mais ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat terne et triste.

Il savait.

J'avais du prononcer son nom.

Je me blottis un peu plus contre son torse chaud, moulant mes courbes aux siennes avec indécence. Doucement, mon ventre s'imbriqua au sien, mes cuisses se mêlèrent aux siennes ainsi que nos deux souffles.

_-« Je suis désolée Jake que tu ais entendu ça. Mais je veux que tu saches qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je craigne désormais…_

_-Laquelle ?_

_-C'est de te perdre. Parce que je n'aurais jamais la force de me relever si un jour je devais continuer de vivre sans toi._

_-Je t'aime, Bella. »_ Me dit il, se redressant pour saisir mes lèvres. Ce fut bref, mais très voluptueux. Quand nos bouches se séparèrent, il frotta son nez au mien avec tendresse, dans un bisou esquimau.

_-« Alors nous allons recommencer tout depuis le début… Bonjour Bee…_

_-Bonjour Jake… »_

Il m'offrit un de ses sourires solaires qui auraient pu faire fondre le pôle nord. J'éclatais de rire, toute ma bonne humeur retrouvée.

Edward incarnais ma mort. Jacob ma vie.

La mort ou la vie ?

J'avais choisi.

J'étais trop jeune pour désirer le trépas.

Je venais juste de m'éveiller à l'existence, et je désirais en profiter et la croquer à pleine dents.

C'est alors que Jacob me fit basculer sous lui, avec une rapidité étonnante. Il mordilla doucement le lobe de mon oreille, avant de s'attaquer à ma mâchoire, puis à mon cou. D'une voix terriblement sensuelle et tentatrice, il me demanda :

_-« Est-ce que tu as vraiment des cours exceptionnels et inséchables ce matin Bee…_

_-Je ne sais pas… »_ Ronronnais-je, pour le faire bisquer. Maligne, je poursuivais :

_-« Il va sans doute falloir que tu me persuades… »_

Jacob ne se fit pas prier et commença a réveiller mon corps, peu à peu, lui faisant se souvenir de tous les plaisirs qu'il lui avait prodigué la nuit précédente. Je m'alanguissais et soupirais le nom de mon amant.

_-« Alors ?_

_-Alors, je pense que ce cher M. Pomerai devra se passer de moi ce matin._ » Lançais-je.

Je défaillis quand je le sentis de nouveau en moi, et je sus alors que j'avais bien fait de ne pas succomber à mon imagination.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen personnel (je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées se font rares de nos jours), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez ! C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite j'espère.

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa

PS : A samedi prochainnnn !


	12. Chapter 11: Filiation

COUCOUUUU LES TWILIGHTERSSSSS !

Me revoilà donc à notre nouveau rendez –vous hebdomadaire !

Un grand merci à tous les reviewerssss ! Je cite :

**Jess**, **Kira, Julie, JessSwann**, **Sonia-S, Marie Charlotte, Mama, Ficmaniak, Misiri-addict ,Ptibiscuit Lliane, Lilith, Lizzie, numismétis, robssessed, jeveuxrenaitre, nonie, Hell, Krys, Emmet –x-Rosalie, GossipGirl, Sophia, IloveJacobBlack, Laughting out loud… **Je n'oublie pas** Alice** qui surveille tout de très près de son chalet paumé, qui n'a pas le temps de reviewer en ce moment mais qui reste présente et m'aide quand j'ai des cas de conscience.

Voilà… Bon je suis désolée pour le retard mon ordi a crashé donc je suis sur celui de chéri, un peu paumée, (entre le PC et le MAC il y a un monde) et j'ai perdu 3 chapitres… Mais ma bêta Jess va me les rendre ne vous en faites pas (c'est ça d'avoir des fichiers envoyés à d'autres, quand vous buguez sans avoir fait de sauvegarde, ils vous sauvent !)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. En tout cas, il est trèèèssss long et trèèèèsss important.

Bisous et bonne lecture.

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Chapitre 11 : Filiation._

Je me réveillais en sursaut, comme tous les matins.

Comme tous les matins, Jacob m'observait dormir, et caressait de sa large paume mon visage nimbé de sueur.

Parce que comme toutes les nuits, j'avais fait le même mauvais rêve.

J'étais de nouveau à la Push, dans la forêt. J'observais une éclipse de soleil. Alors la terre s'ouvrait sous mes pieds. D'un côté, il y avait un monde froid et gelé, de l'autre un brasier. Au fond des deux précipices, deux hommes. Et un choix à faire. Lequel devais-je sauver. Et comme à l'accoutumée, je ne parvenais pas à me décider, tant bien même que je causais leur mort à tous les deux.

Je haletais, et Jake embrassa prestement mes lèvres en me disant :

_-« Là, là, tout va bien, je suis là… »_

Je haussais les épaules, encore tremblante. Il reprit de sa jolie voix grave.

_-« Encore ce cauchemar pas vrai ?_

_-C'est tout à fait stupide._

_-Cela fait 40 ans Bee. 40 ans que tu fais ce même rêve, toutes les nuits._

_-Je sais. »_ M'étais-je entendu répondre.

En réalité, ça ne faisait pas 40 ans. Cela faisait 40 ans, 3 mois, 2 semaines et cette nuit. Depuis que j'avais chassé Edward de ma vie.

Je me levais et couvris mon corps pâle du drap. Jacob gloussa.

_-« Bee, franchement, c'est de la coquetterie… Je t'ai déjà vu un millier de fois bien plus dévêtue._

_-Je n'aime pas me la jouer exhibitionniste. D'ailleurs, couvre-toi un peu. » _Lui intimais-je, en lui jetant à la figure un plaid. Il grogna, et enleva le tissu de son visage. Moqueur, il vit que je le dévisageais, mais que mon regard s'attardait sur le bas de son anatomie et…

_-« Etonnamment, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu ais envie que je cache quelque chose…_

_-Tu es insupportable. »_ Crachais-je, plus pour la forme que pour le fond. Je n'aimais pas qu'il ait raison. Mais c'était vrai. Jacob était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Un ami, un confident, un frère et un amant. Il me rejoignit, nouant le plaid autour de sa taille. Je souris. J'avais gagné, il m'avait obéit. Comme d'habitude. Je regardais l'heure de notre réveil. 8h00. Nous n'avions cours qu'à 10. Bref, tout allait bien. Il noua ses mains au creux de mon dos, et moi, je me pendais à sa nuque. Nos deux fronts se touchèrent et nous restâmes un long moment, yeux clos, baignés dans la lueur du soleil qui se levait, en ce mercredi 11 mars 2043.

Puis, doucement, il passa sa main sur mon ventre et le caressa tendrement.

Une larme roula alors sur ma joue…

J'aurais tellement voulu lui donner un enfant. Jacob était merveilleux avec eux. Lorsque je n'étais qu'une humaine, devenir mère m'importait peu. Pendant presque une décennie, je n'avais pas ressentis ce besoin. Et puis, un matin, comme celui là, je m'étais éveillée et avais songé qu'il ne nous manquait plus qu'un bébé pour que Jake et moi nous soyons comblés. Je lui en avais parlé, et lui aussi s'était montré très enthousiaste. Nous voulions un bébé, notre bébé, notre petit loup.

Nous avions essayé.

Encore et encore.

Et rien.

Alors nous en étions venus à la conclusion que, comme Leah, j'étais devenue stérile en même temps que j'avais muté. Ce qui m'avait brisé le cœur.

Et celui de Jacob.

Même s'il ne me l'avait jamais dit, même s'il ne me l'avait jamais montré, je savais qu'il était déçu. Alors, nous nous étions résignés à vivre pour l'éternité ainsi, juste tous les deux.

L'odeur du chocolat chaud chatouilla mes narines et me retourna l'estomac. Comme tous les matins depuis… 1 bonne semaine. Et comme nous étions en plein dans l'épidémie de gastro… Oui ce n'est pas glamour mais bon, même les lycanthropes peuvent avoir ce genre de désagrément. Toujours est-il que j'eus un horrible haut de cœur, et que je me précipitais dans la salle de bain de notre petit studio. La, j'y régurgitais… Je ne sais pas trop. Comment pouvais-je vomir alors que je n'avais rien dans l'estomac hein ?

Lorsque je revins au salon, Jake semblait inquiet.

_-« Je ne comprends pas. Une gastro ça passe au bout de quelques jours…_

_-Bah. On a peut être pas acheté les bons médicaments._

_-Je suis…_

_-Je sais. Mais ça va aller. Ce n'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis solide._

_-Plus forte qu'un bœuf ma Bee !_

_-Jake ! » _Couinais-je, outrée face à la comparaison.

Il éclata d'un rire franc et me passa un comprimé et un jus d'orange frais, qu'il avait pressé de ses mains (au sens propre !). Je pris le médicament et l'avalais, sans manquer de m'étouffer avec la gélule, ce qui arracha un autre sourire moqueur à mon compagnon.

Je déglutis, et demandais, un peu bourrue :

_-« Qu'est ce qui est drôle ?_

_-Rien._

_-Si, il y a quelque chose._

_-J'étais juste entrain de me dire que tu es toujours aussi maladroite._

_-Et ça te chagrine ?_

_-Non. J'adore te voir te mettre en danger inconsciemment tous les jours._

_-Hum…_

_-Ca me permet de garder la forme, pour que tu restes en vie !_

_-Menteur !_

_-Mesquine !_

_-Poutine ! » _

Jacob hocha la tête et fonça les sourcils. Je haussais les épaules.

_-« Mais qu'est ce que tu apprends en bi-licence ? Poutine, c'est l'ex premier ministre Russe… il était aux affaires jusqu'en… 2008 ! »_

Jacob m'embrassa tendrement et m'indiqua l'heure. Il devait partir pour suivre un cours sur la montée des extrémismes en Europe de 2007 à 2017. Bref, une partie d'histoire que je n'appréciais vraiment pas. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs à en juger par le petit grognement qu'il émit.

_« J'ai bien envie de rester ici à te protéger…_

_-Et que protégerais-tu Jake ?_

_-Mmmmm… D'abord ce cou »_ susurra t'il en déposant ses lèvres sur l'endroit désigné, _« puis cette mâchoire »_ il continua à m'embrasser_, « puis ses joues… »_ Je papillonnais des cils, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. J'adorais quand il se montrait ludique dans nos étreintes. Je sentis sa paume glisser le long de mon ventre et faire son petit bonhomme de chemin sur mes hanches. Doucement, il glissa sa main sous l'étoffe de mon pyjama, resserrant son embrassade de son autre dextre. Je la sentis effleurer le haut de mes cuisses, puis remonter peu à peu. Mon souffle devint plus court, et je sentis un liquide chaud s'écouler. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière, tandis que Jake me déposa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

J'enserrais mes cuisses de sa taille, l'attirant à moi. La caresse avait éveillé en moi la louve insatiable de luxure. J'avais tellement besoin de Jacob. Je ne me sentais entière que lorsqu'il me faisait sienne. C'était mon monde, mon plaisir. Il murmura, ou plutôt grogna, mon nom et je me dis que c'était certainement le plus beau son du monde. Mon nom, prononcé par Jacob quand il me faisait l'amour. D'un mouvement sûr, il déboutonna son jean, tandis que je baissais son boxer avec fièvre. Il prit mes lèvres avec passion, tandis qu'il s'immisçait en moi, en une brusque et violente poussée. Je sentis mon corps se soulever d'un bon centimètre et je gémis de plaisir. Mes jambes s'étaient figées, comme du béton armé, empêchant Jacob de s'éloigner de moi. Quand à lui, il prit mes mains dans les siennes avec fermeté et les fit s'enrouler autour des poignées des placards. Puis, il assura sa stabilité en prenant appui sur mes hanches, et me visita encore et encore. Mais cela ne me suffisais pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Alors, mes cuisses accompagnèrent son mouvement, le faisant aller de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond. Il avait atteint son paroxysme de plaisir, tandis qu'une vague de chaleur m'inonda. Je sentis mes muscles se contracter autour de lui, à plusieurs reprises. Ca allait être mon tour.

Je me cambrais, incapable de réprimer les pulsions désormais et la vague ne s'arrêta pas. Pire, elle s'amplifia de plus en plus me laissant esclave de mon amant qui continuait de m'aimer. La déferlante s'abattit sur mes sens et me fit pousser un cri qui résonna dans mes tympans. Je m'accrochais à lui, je plantais mes ongles dans ses omoplates, me laissant envahir par la jouissance. Je l'entendis gémir :

_-« Bee… Tu es… si… si… étroite… »_

Il se mordait les lèvres de douleur mais aussi de plaisir. Nous avions ce « petit problème » depuis quelques temps. La bouche du bas de mon corps ne parvenait pas a accueillir tout à fait le membre de Jacob. Mais il semblait ne pas s'en formaliser. Pire, il avait appris à apprécier et désormais, la pression de mes muscles sur la longueur électrisait ses sens. La folle cavalcade prit fin, m'arrachant un soupir de contentement.

J'embrassais tendrement ses lèvres, passant une main joueuse dans sa crinière ébène. Il m'adressa à nouveau son sourire solaire, ce qui dessina un pli adorable sur sa fossette, là où, il y a bien longtemps, je lui avais asséné un coup de patte magistral, lors de ma première transformation.

Dans ses yeux d'une profondeur incroyable, je lu une tendresse infinie. Je me contentais de murmurer :

_-« Je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi. Et tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point je suis amoureux de toi, Bee. _

_-Je pense que je peux me l'imaginer »_ Minaudais-je.

Mon estomac alors se retourna. De nouveau un haut de cœur. Jacob qui s'approchait pour m'embrasser. Moi et mon envie de vomir. Je l'écartais de moi en vitesse, et avec ma force inouïe, je l'envoyais valser sur le sol. Jacob s'y écrasa dans un bruit mat suivit d'un grondement sourd, tandis qu'à nouveau je rendais tripes et boyaux. Il tenta de me rejoindre, mais s'empêtra dans son jean, et il s'écoula lamentablement sur le sol de nouveau. Entre deux régurgitions je ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer :

_-« Te voilà bien maladroit ! »_

Une nouvelle nausée me cloua le bec, et Jake parvint non sans mal à se redresser. Il semblait qu'à trop de côtoyer, même un homme aussi habile qu'un félin puisse ne plus retomber sur ses pattes.

Je devais être vraiment une calamité.

-« _Tu n'as pas idée à quel point »_ Me murmura Jacob à l'oreille. Je sursautais et me cognais à la cuvette des W-C. Mon conjoint réprima un sourire, tandis que je pestais d'avoir encore une fois dit mes pensées à voix haute. Je saignais au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière. Il se dressa, fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie et revint avec un pansement tout blanc avec des petits dessins en forme de nounours et de hochets. Je grimaçais, ce qui lui arracha de nouveau un sourire :

_-« Pour ma petite calamité préférée. »_

Il baisa le sommet de mon crâne et ébouriffa mes cheveux. Je restais là, hébétée pendant quelques instants. La tête me tournait et quelque chose me turlupinait. Je n'avais jamais été vraiment malade depuis ma transformation. Mais cette gastro me mettait à bout. Je pris alors la décision de parler à un médecin. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Le seul qui pourrait aider la fille que j'étais, comprendre ma schizophrénie. Je sorti mon portable et pressais un numéro que je n'avais pas composé depuis plus de 40 ans. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas changé de numéro. Ca me semblait hautement improbable mais…

_-« Allô ? »_

Je me figeais. Cette voix. Elle me faisait revenir tant de temps en arrière. Des larmes piquèrent mes yeux. Je bégayais :

_-« Carlisle ? C'est Bella. »_

Il y eu un long silence de l'autre bout du fil.

_-« Bonjour Bella. »_ Le docteur me semblait nerveux.

_Très nerveux._

_-« Je… Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais…_

_-Alice m'avait prévenu qu'un jour tu m'appellerais._

_-Alice ? Mais comment ? Elle ne voit pas mon futur ?_

_-Elle savait c'est tout. » _Trancha Carlisle.

Je me glaçais. Jamais il ne s'était montré aussi froid avec moi. Pourtant, j'avais besoin de réponse.

_-« Je… Je suis malade. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais…_

_-Je t'écoute._

_-Depuis quelques jours, j'ai des nausées en permanence. Je suis fatiguée et faible. Je… Je ne me sens pas bien du tout._

_-Je vois… »_ Dit mon interlocuteur, d'une voix plus posée désormais.

_-« Qu'est ce que j'ai ? »_

De nouveau un long silence. Très gêné cette fois ci. Des murmures. J'entendis la voix d'Alice, ainsi que celle de Jasper. Ils étaient finalement revenus auprès de leurs « parents » ! Mais alors, ou était Edward ? S'était il éloigné ? Ou avait il pardonné à Jasper ? Et Alice comment… Mes élucubrations furent stoppées nettes par le timbre de Carlisle. Il semblait très gêné.

_-« Bella, je pense que tu devrais regarder un calendrier. »_

Un calendrier quand on est malade ? Qu'elle idée saugrenue.

_-« Je ne vois pas en quoi…_

_-Bella, regarde ton calendrier pour l'amour du ciel ! » _

Je me déplaçais pour voir la date. La tension de mon ancien beau père était palpable et j'étais sûre qu'il devait être aussi écarlate de gène pouvait être un vampire. C'est alors qu'il y eut un petit déclic dans mon cerveau.

_-« Oh ! »_ Fut la seule onomatopée que je trouvais face à ma découverte.

_-« Bella, ça va ? Tu vas bien ?_

_-Je crois que oui…_

_-Je serais là d'ici la fin de la semaine._

_-Mais… Et votre famille ?_

_-Esmée peut se débrouiller seule. Par contre toi, désormais, j'en doute._

_-Je ne sais pas. _

_-Je pense que tu devrais aller vérifier notre hypothèse… Que dirais tu d'aller à la pharmacie ?_

-_Merci Carlisle._ » Soufflais-je avant de couper la tonalité. Je me dépêchais de m'habiller et passais devant le miroir. Je dévisageais la jeune fille rayonnante que me renvoyais la glace et sourit. Ma vie allait changer. Du moins, je l'espérais.

Jacob regardait la télévision. On y passait pour la centième fois « Orgueil et Préjugé », le vieux film avec Keira Knightley. J'adorais ce roman ainsi que le film. Jake, lui, s'y était fait, et matait l'actrice, à défaut d'apprécier l'histoire. Quand à moi, je regardais désespérée un petit tube en plastique. J'étais assise sur les toilettes, nerveuse comme jamais. J'attendais que quelque chose se passe.

J'attendais et rien n'arrivait.

Je détestais ça.

Vraiment c'était jouer avec mes nerfs. Un grognement animal s'échappa de mes lèvres. Et alors, comme si l'objet avait eu peur que je ne le morde, il avait affiché ce que j'attendais sottement depuis presque 2 minutes. Je reculais, giflée par la vérité qu'il m'annonçait.

J'avais le souffle coupé.

J'avais envie de rire et de pleurer.

Je vérifiais sur le mode d'emploi ma découverte une fois, puis deux puis trois. Pas de doute possible. Alors j'éclatais d'un rire cristallin, et des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Pour la première fois depuis le début de ma vie, je sentis que j'avais servi à quelque chose.

Jacob se précipita dans les toilettes et me trouva là hilare et en pleurs, brandissant un morceau de plastique qui avait viré au bleu. Je me jetais dans ses bras et l'embrassais profondément. Il me laissa agir à ma guise, sans trop comprendre cependant. Je lui tendis l'objet. Il ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes volantes puis fronça les sourcils. Je lui souriais, stupidement heureuse. J'attrapais sa main et la posais sur mon ventre en murmurant :

_-« Je crois que nous allons avoir un petit imprévu dans notre train-train quotidien Jacob Black. »_

Il me dévisagea, observant le test, mon visage et sa main sur mon ventre. Alors, il me prit dans ses bras, me fit tournoyer dans la pièce, me serrant à m'étouffer.

_-« Jake, tu… j'ai le souffle… coupé._

_-Oh Bee, ma chérie… Tu es certaine ?_

_-Carlisle va venir pour me le confirmer. »_ Grimaçais-je.

Mon aveu jeta un froid. Mon compagnon se contenta de répondre :

_-« Bien. Il le lui dira._

_-Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas Jacob, tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire à propos de lui. »_ J'avais besoin de le rassurer parce que je savais qu'il souffrait de l'attachement que j'avais toujours pour Edward. La meilleure preuve était le petit cadre ou reposait une photographie de lui, qu'Alice m'avait envoyée pour mon « trentième » anniversaire. Je caressais du plat de ma main sa joue et murmurais :

_-« Il n'y a pas de compétition entre vous deux, il n'y en a jamais eu pour moi. Il est mon passé, tu es mon avenir. Et cette vie qui grandit en moi, c'est toi qui l'y as mise. Jacob tu vas avoir un enfant. Avec moi. »_

Mon bonheur fut à son comble quand je le vis caresser avec affection mon ventre et qu'il se baissa pour l'embrasser. Puis, il colla son oreille dessus et dit de sa voix de velours.

_-« Un bébé. Mon bébé. Notre bébé. Tu entends bébé ? Je suis ton papa. Quand tu seras plus grand, je t'apprendrais à pêcher et aussi à sauter du haut des falaises de l'état de Washington. Je te montrerais comment un indien…_

_-Jake, il n'est pas encore né que tu lui mène déjà une vie impossible ! »_ Me moquais-je gentiment. Il se redressa et me câlina. Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne et avec une tendresse infinie murmura au creux de mon oreille :

_-« Merci Bee. Merci. »_

Je me contentais de ronronner dans les bras de celui que j'aimais et qui allait être le père de mon enfant.

Carlisle arriva comme promis à la fin de la semaine. Il m'examina longtemps avant de rendre son verdict.

_-« Tu es bien enceinte Bella. De plus ou moins de 12 semaines. »_

Je jubilais. Jacob me tenait par la main. Carlisle avait une tête sombre et triste. Je m'approchais de lui et lui saisis le bras. A son contact glacé, je frissonnais. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de côtoyer des vampires. L'homme blond se méprit quand à ma réaction et je le vis s'écarter encore plus désemparé qu'avant.

_-« Carlisle ! Restez, je vous en prie ?_

_-Qu'ai-je à faire ici ? Bella tu as refais ta vie, je n'y ai plus ma place. Plus un seul des Cullen n'a de place dans…_

_-Arrêtez de dire des imbécilités ! »_ M'énervais-je, en le forçant à se rassoir. Jacob haussa les épaules quand Carlisle le dévisagea.

_-« Oui, elle est tout le temps comme ça. »_

Je lui assenais un petit coup dans les côtes et il piailla ridiculement.

Je repris d'une voix pausée et calme. Je voulais me montrer mature :

_-« Carlisle, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous comptez faire… A propos de tout ça et de votre famille._

_-Tu veux parler d'Edward ? »_

Je grimaçais. Malgré les années, le monstre dans ma poitrine continuait de me dépecer de l'intérieur. Et le nom de mon ancien petit ami le fit se réveiller encore plus violemment.

_-« Oui._

_-Edward nous a quitté Bella. »_ Annonça le docteur d'une voix atone.

Je cessais de respirer et serrais à la broyer la main de Jacob, qui lui, me laissait faire. Mon cœur avait cessé de battre. J'avais peur et je me sentais coupable de ressentir de tels sentiments alors que je venais d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte de Jake, ce même Jake qui me soutenais et qui sentais que je ressentais encore quelque chose pour ce satané vampire liseur de pensée et lâcheur.

_-« Il est… Mort ?_

_-Non. Il a quitté le clan, c'est ce que je voulais dire. »_

Je me détendis. Il vivait. C'était le plus important. Carlisle poursuivit :

_-« C'était il y a un peu plus de 20 ans. Il en a eu assez de vivre avec nous, il pensait que nous lui reprochions le départ d'Alice et de Jasper. Alors, il a quitté l'Alaska._

_-Et ou est il désormais ?_

_-Oh je pense qu'il se trouve quelque part entre l'Antarctique et le Canada. »_

Nous nous tûmes. J'avais lu quelque chose sur ce coin du monde. La question me brûlait les lèvres, et je m'entendis la poser :

_-« Est-ce lui qui a éradiqué les derniers ours blanc du globe ?_

_-Qui d'autre, Bella ? »_ Se moqua gentiment le docteur, avec un petit rire nerveux.

Je claquais ma langue, je n'aimais pas ça. Vraiment pas. Le vampire blond poursuivit :

_-« Alice et Jasper ont réapparu quelques jours après son départ. Ils nous ont racontés ce qui t'étais arrivé et nous avons prié pour qu'Edward ne cherche pas à te retrouver. _

_-Il est revenu là bas ?_

_-Non. Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait rien du tout._

_-Et il doit continuer à ne rien savoir. »_ Assénais-je avec dureté avant de reprendre :

_« Je ne veux plus le revoir. J'ai trop souffert par sa faute. »_

Carlisle en convint d'un hochement de la tête.

_-« Alice m'a dit que tu vivais avec Jacob. Elle pensait bien qu'un jour, cette situation arriverait. Apparemment elle l'aurait « sentit ». Je ne sais pas ce que donne une grossesse entre une authentique fille de la lune et un « transformeur », c'est-à-dire un demi-humain. Ca pourrait être dangereux._

_-Du genre ?_

_-Bella, tu mutes tous les mois, n'est il pas ?_

_-C'est exact. »_ Affirmais-je, comprenant ce que cela impliquait.

_-« Vous pensez que cela pourrait me faire perdre le bébé ?_

_-Je ne sais pas._

_- Que comptez-vous faire ? »_ S'enquit mon amoureux, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis 10 minutes.

_-« Rester à Toronto »_ Oui nous habitions désormais à Toronto. Nous déménagions tous les 5 ans à peu près. _« Ensuite mettre cet enfant au monde et vous quitter pour ne jamais plus vous revoir._

_-Si Edward revient il saura. »_ Nota Jacob.

Le docteur Cullen grimaça. L'aveu qu'il allait nous faire lui pesait sans aucun doute :

_-« Non. Edward n'utilise plus son don. Il le rejette. Alors le don s'affaiblit. Il ne peut presque plus lire dans les pensées des gens, cela lui demande un effort considérable. Cela pourrait même le tuer, le rendre fou. Nous protègerons nos pensées et vous pourrez vivre en paix avec votre enfant, tous les deux. »_

Jacob parut rassuré. Je me mordillais la lèvre, indécise entre le bonheur et le désarroi. Carlisle se dressa et d'un air affable demanda :

_-« Alors, ou sera la chambre du bébé ? »_

Je me réveillais à l'aube du 3 octobre en sueur.

Encore un rêve.

Le même rêve depuis que je savais que j'étais enceinte. Des ombres encapuchonnées et noires. Des yeux écarlates. Puis des prunelles dorées. Enfin, celles, sombres et impénétrables de Jacob. Moi, loin et seule, serrant un paquet dans mes bras. Une des formes noires qui se jetait sur moi et me faisait lâcher mon colis. Un petit bout de chair rose geignit. Et ensuite, du sang de partout.

Jacob sommeillait à mes côtés, complètement nu, la large paume posée sur mon ventre rebondit de femme enceinte de plus de 8 mois. Il souriait aux anges, heureux. Je le contemplais, si beau et si serein. J'avais eu peur que mon ventre énorme ne nous éloigne l'un de l'autre, que se soit psychiquement ou physiquement. Mais j'avais découvert avec grand plaisir que mon corps, malgré ses transformations, éveillait toujours chez mon amant un certain appétit. Même, il semblait que cela lui plaise, de faire l'amour avec moi dans cet état. Du moins, je ne pouvais que conclure ceci au vu de la nuit agitée que nous venions de passer. Je le quittais et m'installais dans la cuisine. Je jetais un coup d'œil, par habitude, à la petite chambre que Jake avait fait pour accueillir notre bébé, et soupirais.

Nous nous étions battus pour la couleur de la peinture. Je la voulais blanche, c'est-à-dire tout à fait neutre. Que se soit un garçon ou une fille, ça conviendrait. Jacob s'entêtait pour prendre un bleu foncé. C'était Carlisle qui nous avait séparés, tranchant que la chambre aurait une couleur anis et chocolat. Puis, Jake s'était entêté à vouloir faire les meubles du bébé. Je m'étais moquée de lui, mais je devais avouer que tout était magnifique. Il avait confectionné un petit berceau en chêne, à bascules, ainsi d'un petit « loup » en bois. Puis il avait fait la table à langer et la commode pour ranger ses affaires ainsi qu'un coffre à jouets. Tous les meubles avaient un point commun : un petit loup qui hurlait à la lune. Je me souvenais encore des yeux pétillants de Jacob quand il m'avait fait pénétrer dans cette pièce, quelques jours plus tôt, fier de me montrer le travail fini. J'étais tombée amoureuse de cette pièce. Il ne manquait plus qu'un petit enfant pour y babiller. Je sentis une petite douleur au niveau de mon ventre. Je caressais ma peau en souriant :

_-« Tu seras vraiment aussi impossible que ton père, toi. _

_-Merci pour le qualificatif. »_ Me susurra Jacob, en embrassant ma clavicule.

_-« Mmm.. tu n'étais pas sensé entendre. »_

Une nouvelle petite douleur. Petite certes, mais plus intense quand même que la précédente.

_-« Regarde, il a décidé de jouer au foot. »_ Murmurais-je, attendrie tandis que je posais la main de mon compagnon sur moi.

La douleur qui suivit le coupa le souffle. J'avais abominablement mal. Encore plus de d'habitude. Cet enfant, aux dires de Carlisle avait du hérité de nos dons, il était plus fort et plus vigoureux que ceux des femmes « normales ». De toute façon, il fallait qu'il soit un dur à cuire, vu mes mutations lunaires. Jake arqua un sourcil quand il ressentit un nouveau coup, quelques secondes après le précédent, encore plus fort qu'avant. Puis, il y eu un bruit ignoble d'eau qui coule. Il hocha la tête et éclata de rire :

-« _Oups ! Bella, quand même, tu aurais pu te retenir ! Je vais devoir faire le ménage maintenant. Je suis certain que depuis que tu n'as plus à le faire, tu te laisses volontairement aller pour me faire devenir dingue ! »_

Je grognais mais ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

_-« Je pense que tu devrais appeler Carlisle. » _

J'étais en sueur.

J'avais mal et j'avais l'impression qu'on m'écartelait de l'intérieur.

C'était affreux.

Je hoquetais, je poussais, je hurlais et serrais à la broyer la main de Jacob, qui m'assurait qu'il allait bien, alors que je le voyais grimacer de douleur à chaque fois que je relâchais la pression. J'étais de plus très gênée par Carlisle, dont les mains furetaient dans mon intimité, glissant son doigt en moi pour vérifier l'ouverture du col de l'utérus. Cela faisait des heures que je me tordais dans tous les sens. Je n'avais plus qu'une hâte : qu'on en finisse.

Je voyais que le docteur était nerveux. J'avais trop mal, je le savais. C'en était presque à devenir folle. Mes muscles se contractèrent de nouveau. Je hurlais quand Carlisle s'immisça en moi. Il annonça froidement :

_-« Ca sera bientôt fini. Tu as tes 10 cm. »_

Mon bassin s'arqua. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, expulser cette chose qui me torturait depuis des heures.

Carlisle m'expliquait ce qu'il était entrain de me faire.

_-« Les femmes comme toi ont deux poches de liquide amniotique, de sorte que si l'un se rompt trop tôt le bébé peut continuer de grandir. Le premier est percé. Pas le second. Je vais donc le faire. »_

Je sentis ses doigts en moi en mon corps répondit à l'unisson. Ses doigts froids tâtonnaient malhabilement mon intimité, me caressant doucement. C'était étrange et… pénétrant ! Je pris du plaisir. Un plaisir fou et monstrueux. Incestueux. Je me mordis la lèvre de dépit, pour empêcher le moindre son de franchir mes lèvres.

Espèce de stupide corps et de stupides sensations !!! C'était mon ex-beau père qui me caressait, et pas de la manière dont tu le voudrais, triple buse !!! Bref. Mon corps était stupide. Ou sinon j'assouvissais mon complexe d'Œdipe à cet instant précis. J'émis un petit hoquet quand je sentis qu'il avait percé le placenta, et mon ventre se contracta violemment m'arrachant un gémissement déchirant.

Le vis du sang couler. Beaucoup de sang. Du sang rouge sur mon tapis blanc. D'une faible voix, je chuchotais :

_-« Jacob, tu pourras amener le tapis au pressing ? »_

Il éclata de rire, malgré sa pâleur. Il avait peur, autant que moi. Peur que l'enfant ne nous sépare à jamais. Peur que Carlisle ne puisse plus se contrôler. L'odeur acre du sang chatouillait mes narines et me rendait folle, alors pour lui… Peur de ne plus s'éveiller dans ma chaleur, ni baiser mon front nimbé de sueur par mes cauchemars.

Cependant, je l'entendis articuler clairement :

_-« Tu n'as donc que ça à foutre ? Me parler de pressing quand tu te vides de ton sang ? Quand feras tu les choses comme tout le monde, Bee ?_

_-Apparemment… Jamais ! »_ Gémis-je.

Mon ventre fit un nouveau spasme. Concentré, le vampire blond assena :

_« Maintenant, Bella, à chaque fois que tu sens une douleur, pousse, pousse aussi fort que tu le peux. »_

Je ne tardais pas à mettre son conseil en pratique. Mais en le faisant, j'eus l'impression qu'on me déchiquetait. Je poussais un hurlement de douleur affreux. Et j'entendis un :

_-« Satané de louveteau de merde ! »_

J'éclatais de rire. Je ne pensais jamais entendre Carlisle jurer. Il fallait que je sois bien mal en point pour qu'il perde son sang-froid (sans mauvais jeu de mots, merci, je n'ai pas le cœur à ça !). J'entendis des instruments en métal, la voix brouillée de Jacob et celle de Carlisle. Puis, il y eut une nouvelle douleur intense et tout devint noir.

Une impression désagréable me réveilla. Enfin, pas désagréable, juste étrange. Et un bruit de succion aussi. Je tentais de me redresser, mais une poigne de fer me maintint dans ma position initiale. J'ouvris de grands yeux et aperçus Jacob, qui me souriait et me tenait la main, caressant de ses doigts ma paume.

_-« Bonjour maman. »_ Me murmura-t-il. Ce son me parut le plus beau du monde. Ma sensation provenait de ma poitrine ou reposait un petit bouton de rose, qui tétait goulument. Jake m'embrassa sur le front, puis passa sa paume sur mes joues, ma mandibule, mon cou. Il semblait émerveillé. Je me re-concentrais sur mon bébé.

_-« C'est une petite fille. »_ Commenta Jacob, tandis que je tentais en vain de savoir son sexe. Je soupirais d'aise :

_-« Je sens qu'avec les garçons tu seras terrible._

_-Oh on a le temps ! Et puis, après tout, il faudra bien qu'elle tombe amoureuse._

_-Je tâcherais de te le rappeler le moment venu… Surtout quand elle tombera amoureuse et qu'elle voudra faire avec des garçons ce que…_

_-Raaahhh non non non ! »_ Geignit-il avant de se tourner vers le vampire blond qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce _« Carlisle, vous ne connaitriez pas, par hasard, un couvent, bien reculé du monde, ou il n'y a pas un seul homme aux environs ? »_

Le docteur Cullen et moi-même nous rîmes. Il commenta :

_-« Je sens que pour cette petite ça ne va pas être simple tous les jours…_

_-Et encore, ça empire avec l'âge. Il va devenir impossible._

_-C'est possible ! »_ Un nouveau fou rire et le grondement de Jacob pour montrer son mécontentement.

Je pris ma fille dans mes bras, malhabilement. Carlisle m'encouragea :

_-« Tu ne vas pas la blesser Bella._

_-Elle est si petite. Si fragile. Et je suis si maladroite. J'ai peur…_

_-Non, regarde, tu te débrouilles très bien. »_

Et c'est vrai que je ne me dépatouillais pas mal. Mon bébé ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus sombres et une vague d'amour déferla dans mes veines. C'était mon tout petit, mon trésor d'enfant.

_-« Elle est si jolie »_ Murmurais-je avec ravissement.

Carlisle hocha la tête et sourit. Je tendis le bébé à Jacob, qui se glaça. Je hochais la tête et glissais dans son oreille :

_-« Tu peux le faire Jake. »_

Il opina du chef et prit notre fille dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas plus grande que ses deux paumes réunies, on aurait dit une poupée dans les bras d'un géant. Elle observait son papa avec étonnement, et j'éclatais de rire devant l'air apeuré et gauche de mon compagnon. Je commentais :

_-« Si nous sommes aussi dégourdis que ça, je la plains !_

_-Et comment allez vous appeler cette petite chose ? » _S'enquit la voix cristalline de Carlisle.

Je hochais la tête, pensive. Jacob et moi nous n'avions pas pensé à un prénom. Enfin, il y en avait plusieurs qui nous venaient à l'esprit et que nous aimions. Jacob adorait « Jessica ». J'avais refusé tout net cette proposition. Je ne voulais pas que ma fille porte le nom de l'humaine la plus stupide et égoïste que j'ai jamais rencontrée. J'aimais beaucoup Sacha, mais Jacob pensait tout de suite à ce type niais dans Pokémon. Et ainsi de suite. Bref, ça nous avait valu de belles prises de bec. Mon conjoint reposa l'enfant sur mon sein et se dandina d'un pied à l'autre, gêné.

_-« Jake, tu me donnes le mal de mer à tanguer comme ça._

_-C'est que moi j'ai bien une idée pour son prénom._

_-Qui est ? »_ M'enquis-je méfiante.

Il se tut. Ce que ça pouvait m'exaspérer ça !!!!

_-« Jacob, accouche ! »_

Il s'esclaffa. Je grognais. Pourquoi est ce que j'avais utilisé cette expression moi hein ?

_-« Euhh… je te laisse cet honneur Bee. Très peu pour moi le travail et toutes les douleurs. Je suis bien heureux d'être un garçon._

_-Si tu ne veux pas que je te montre comment je me suis sentie durant la journée, tu as intérêt à terminer ta phrase, Jacob Black. »_

Je m'énervais, et ma voix vibrante fit relever les cils de ma fille. J'embrassais le sommet de son crâne et lui chuchotais :

_-« Dors mon ange, c'est ton papa qui fait l'imbécile. Il est brave mais pas bien méchant. Va falloir que tu t'y fasses. »_

Jacob fit la moue et redevint sérieux.

_-« Je pense qu'on devrait l'appeler Elizabeth._

_-Elizabeth ? _

_-Oui. Tu adores ce prénom à cause de ce stupide livre, Orgueil et Préjugés._ » Je me mordis les lèvres. Je n'avais vraiment pas pensé à ça mais plus à Elizabeth Masen, la mère d'Edward. J'avais toujours adoré ce prénom. Et si j'avais eu une petite fille avec mon vampire, je pense que j'aurais aimé qu'elle porte ce nom. Méfiante, je soulignais :

_- « Ouvrage que tu détestes._

_-Je plaide coupable. Mais, tu m'as dit que tu étais enceinte quand nous regardions le film qui en était tiré. Je pense que… ça serait comme un retour aux sources. Comme si la boucle était bouclée._

_-Elizabeth Black. »_ Murmurais-je pour moi-même et pour ma petite fille, que je serrais fort contre moi. Elle gazouilla. Elle semblait aimer ce son. J'adressais un sourire éclatant à Jacob. Carlisle chuchota, attendrit :

_-« Elizabeth Black, oui, je n'en doutais pas. »_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen personnel (je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées se font rares de nos jours), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez !Surtout maintenant que Liv' est arrivée !!!

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite j'espère.

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa

PS : A samedi prochainnnn !


	13. Chapter 12: Affliction

Coucou mes petits camarades d'amourrrr ! bon les vacances se sont merveilleusement bien passées et je vous reviens en forme pour un nouveau chapitre de Rédemption. Oui oui oui oui oui ! enfin plutôt la fin du chapitre 12 !

Me revoilà donc à notre nouveau rendez –vous hebdomadaire suite à presque 3 semaines d'interruption, vacances oblige ! (erf vi au japon c'est dur de poster avec 7 heures de décalage horaire par exemple et à Venise… j'avais même pas internet !)

Merci aussi à toutes celles qui sont encore là, je cite :

**Jess**, **Kira, Julie, JessSwann**, **Sonia-S, Marie Charlotte, Mama, Ficmaniak, Misiri-addict ,Ptibiscuit Lliane, Lilith, Lizzie, numismétis, robssessed, jeveuxrenaitre, nonie, Hell, Krys, Emmet –x-Rosalie, GossipGirl, Sophia, IloveJacobBlack, Laughting out loud… **Je n'oublie pas** Alice** qui surveille tout de très près de son chalet paumé, qui n'a pas le temps de reviewer en ce moment mais qui reste présente et m'aide quand j'ai des cas de conscience.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. En tout cas, il est trèèèssss long et trèèèèsss important.

Préparez mouchoirs et cordes, je ne les fournis pas avec le chapitre !

Ne tuez pas l'auteur, sinon vous ne connaitrez pas la suite !

Bisous et bonne lecture.

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar.

_Chapitre 12 : Affliction_

La vie avait reprit son court à Toronto.

Une petite vie normale pour un couple qui tentait d'être normal. Ma vie durant les six premiers mois de Lizzie fut tout à fait banale : des couches, des biberons et des nuits blanches. Jacob s'amusait à raconter à nos « amis » nos petits désagréments de parents.

Il prit un air grandiloquent et dit en montrant notre fille, qu'il surnommait Liv, une contraction de « luv' » et d'Izzie.

_-« J'ai enfin connu les joies de la paternité ! »_

Les invités s'esclaffèrent. Moi, je commençais à connaître son petit jeu par cœur et ne m'offusquais plus lorsqu'il annonça d'un air très sérieux :

_-« C'est écœurant. »_

J'avais vu juste. Je connaissais mon Jacob sur le bout des doigts. Mais pas les autres. Eux, ils ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et Jake s'expliqua, en prenant bien soin de garder son calme.

_-« Nan mais je hais les enfants. Je ne peux pas voir un bébé en peinture, alors imaginez vous en vrai ? Lorsque Bella m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, j'ai failli la tuer ! »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, face au décalage entre le personnage qu'il se donnait et sa véritable réaction face à cette nouvelle. J'embrassais le sommet du crâne de Lizzie, et humais sa bonne odeur de bébé.

_-« Vous savez comment j'ai su qu'elle était enceinte ? Je m'en suis aperçu parce que je suis très perspicace moi. Un soir, j'étais assis dans le salon, et j'étais entrain de regarder la télévision. Et là, Bee est passée devant moi. Il m'a semblé qu'elle m'avait caché l'écran plus longtemps en passant. J'ai donc regardé Bella, en sursautant, ça faisait hummmm… 5-6 mois que je ne l'avais pas regardé. »_

J'étais un peu vexée qu'il dise ça. Il embrassa ma joue pour ne pas que je lui en tienne rigueur. Il avait envie de s'amuser un peu. Et puis, avec ces humains, c'était tellement simple…

_-Et tu m'as dit : tu as bien engraissé dis donc. Il serait peut être temps de faire un régime !_

_-Et toi alors : Y'a pas de régime qui va cacher ça. Quand le bébé sera là, tout sera parfait. »_

Nous nous amusions comme des petits fous, et Elizabeth babillait contre mon ventre en nous entendant rire. Elle battait des mains et observait le monde qui l'entourait. En grandissant, ses yeux s'étaient assombris, mais étaient restés bleu nuit. Elle possédait une tignasse ébène et une peau d'un caramel très léger. Elle était vive et intelligente en plus d'être belle.

Jacob passa une main dans mes cheveux et continua :

_-« Quand elle m'a dit ça, je me suis figé sur mon siège… et euh… j'ai eu les yeux grand comme ça ! »_ fit il, en imitant une soucoupe volante _« j'étais en catalepsie. J'ai émis tellement d'ondes et de vibrations que… Regardez, on n'a même pas de télécommande et ce… cette… stupide chose…_

_-T-E-L-E-V-I-S-I-O-N » _Articulais-je en pinçant sa joue et le secouant comme un prunier, comme si je parlais à un handicapé mental. Il grogna.

_-« Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'elle s'est éteinte ! Comme ça, PAF, d'un coup ! »_

J'étais à la fois morte de honte et aussi entrain de jubiler face aux mines déconfites de nos stupides voisins. Je me prêtais au jeu désormais. C'était grisant de pouvoir les mener ou nous voulions. Et puis, nous aurions certainement la paix désormais. S'ils nous prenaient pour des fous, ils ne voudront plus nous côtoyer. Quel bonheur !! J'en rajoutais donc une couche, au plus grand plaisir de Jacob, qui passa son bras musclé autour de ma taille, redevenue fine :

_-« Et moi, je lui ai dit : crie, meurs d'apoplexie, ça ne me dérange pas. Dans trois mois tu vas être papa et puis c'est tout ! »_

Jake leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste oh combien comique quand on le connait comme moi. Il avait cette fossette malicieuse qui m'indiquait que lui aussi s'amusait comme un petit fou.

_-« Et tu es partie.... Je n'ai pas dormi pendant trois mois. »_ Il dit avec le plus grand sérieux, appuyant sur chacun des termes :

_-« Pendant trois mois je n'ai pas fermé l'œil une seconde. » _Un temps_. « Un matin, je me réveille… »_

Je m'esclaffais. Il m'adressa un petit sourire un peu hautain, ce qui me doucha.

_-« Le lit était tout mouillé… C'était super comme réveil. So glamour !_

_-Imbécile de chiot ! _» Crachais-je. Il s'esclaffa. Il cherchait ses mots pour expliquer la suite :_ « et elle, déjà entrain de crier… un truc du genre: j'ai perdu mes eaux, j'ai perdu mes eaux. »_

Jacob s'était levé et il imitait ma voix à la perfection, tandis qu'il se dandinait, sautillait et minaudait. C'était à se plier en deux de rire. Même Lizzie émit un petit hoquet.

_-« Et tu m'as dit, pour montrer ta culture et à quel point tu étais intéressé : rendors toi, on va les retrouver. »_

Jacob se rassit et embrassa son lobe. Il y murmura

_-« Pas mal. Mais je pense pouvoir faire encore mieux. »_ Puis plus haut, toujours en m'imitant :

_-« Viens me conduire, viens me conduire viens me conduire… » _Une pause. Un froncement de sourcil puis un nouveau sourire. Une nouvelle idée pour son histoire. Il montra sa montre, sa montre toute neuve que je lui avais offerte pour la fête des pères et qui m'avait couté une fortune. _« J'ai regardé l'heure, c'était un samedi matin, il était… 5h15, vous vous rendez compte ? Un samedi matin, 5h15 et un froid glacial. Rien qui donne envie de mettre le museau…_

_-NEZ ! _» M'écriais-je furieuse.

_-« Oups, oui nez, dehors. Alors, je lui ai dit : « tu es folle, prends un taxi. J'vais aller te rejoindre vers… euh… 10h30, 11 heures moins le quart. Ca roule bien à cette heure là. »_

Elizabeth babillait. Je lui donnais mon doigt à sucer, comme à l'accoutumée quand elle commençait à s'agiter.

Jacob continuait de faire son show, pour mon plus grand plaisir… Et le sien d'ailleurs :

_-« Elle m'a forcé à me lever. 5h15 du matin. Si c'est pas abuser ! Heureusement, arrivé à l'hôpital, ils nous ont mis dans une salle de travail... Y'a un lit là dedans. Je me suis recouché. Mais Bella faisait tellement de bruit du style « Ha ha ha » j'ai jamais réussi à me rendormir. »_

Les voisins regardaient Jake d'un air atterré. Moi je souriais doucement. C'était mieux de raconter ça comme ça, plutôt que de dire, de but en blanc : _« et bien en fait, Bella est un lycanthrope, et un gentil vampire blond de plus de 400 ans, père de son ex petit ami, lui aussi vampire, s'est dévoué pour la faire accoucher, comme ça, sur le tapis blanc du salon que vous êtes entrain de fouler, et qui, au passage, à coûté une fortune à faire nettoyer. » _

Le four à micro ondes sonna. Mes petits fours étaient prêts, je n'avais plus qu'à dresser les assiettes. En un clin d'œil, je donnais la petite à Jacob, qui la prit avec précaution. Il était tellement chou, tout gauche avec ce bébé dans ses bras. Vraiment adorables. Tous les deux.

De la cuisine, j'entendais Jake qui poursuivait, tout en berçant doucement « sa petite louve » comme il la surnommait en public. Moi ça me faisait rire. Les autres, ils ne comprenaient pas.

_-« Après ça, ils nous ont emmenés dans la salle d'accouchement… Là, ça a été épouvantable… J'étais content de ne pas être une femme. Franchement, les hommes ont est chanceux…_

_-Vous êtes des bébés ! » Ris-je. « La moindre petite chose et vous êtes sur le dos pendant des semaines !_

_-Mouais… en tout cas, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais m'évanouir._

_-T'inquiètes, moi aussi… Sans parler du docteur ! »_ Me moquais-je. Là, il savait que je ne mentais pas pour lui faire plaisir. Et il grimaça, dans une mimique que j'adorais et si furtivement que je fus la seule à pouvoir l'apprécier. A part peut être Lizzie. Il continua :

_-« Heureusement que Bee avait pris des cours… Oui, vous savez, ils ont un nom débile…_

_-Les cours prénataux. _

_-Vala, merci chérie ! _

_-Et moi, je lui épongeais le front, je l'encourageais… »_ Ma remarque arracha un rire à l'assistance. Jacob embrassa notre fille avec tendresse et dit :

_-« Tout un coup ça sort cette affaire là… Je soupçonne le docteur d'avoir joué au rugby, parce qu'il l'a attrapée sur le côté, et Hop ! Il a voulu me la repasser... « Je ne joue pas moi, c'est gentil, merci. ». Il me sort ensuite : « C'est une fille. » Je lui ai dit « oui je m'en doutais. Elle s'est mise à chialer en sortant. » Il me dit « prenez la » je réponds « je ne veux pas me salir ! » Et là, ça a été le comble. Il me dit « c'est un beau bébé ça. » Je me souviens l'avoir regardée, avec sa tête à moitié déformée et…_

_-Tu as dis la pire chose que tu n'aies jamais…_

_-Rohhh c'est moi qui raconte ! « Peut être écrasée sur un tableau signé Picasso ça se vendrait mais comme ça… Il dit « y'a des gens qui paieraient cher pour avoir un bébé comme ça ». J'ai dit « Ouiiii ? » »_

Je grommelais. Je venais de me brûler avec une saucisse. Jacob me demanda :

_-« Tu veux de l'aide Darling ?_

_-Nan. Ca va, continues ta stupide histoire._

_-Je suis donc descendu dans le hall de l'hôpital, je me suis installé à une table avec une pancarte avec écrit dessus : Bébé à vendre ! J'étais là trois jours... Personne ne me l'a achetée… Bon sur le coup ça m'a fait de la peine, mais après j'étais content. Je la voyais dans la pouponnière et franchement elle était plus belle que les autres. C'est pas vrai ? » _Demanda t'il en l'arborant fièrement. Ce que Jake pouvait être ridicule quand il parlait de notre fille._ « Elle était tellement belle que j'ai dit à Bee « on va leur laisser ça leur fera de la publicité ». Y'en a là dedans quand même hein ?_

_-Et j'ai dit non !_

_-C'est là que les ennuis ont commencés. »_

Je revins au salon et repris Elizabeth des bras de Jacob. Attendrie, j'annonçais à nos invités : _« Le docteur lui a dit qu'il devait donner les biberons de nuit. Je vous raconte pas comment il a réagit !_

_-Elle se réveille à n'importe quelle heure ! N'essayez pas de la nourrir en 20 minutes, ça prend trois quart d'heure… Le premier soir, je me suis couché à 3h30… Ca m'a pris 30 minutes pour me rendormir... Y'a pas deux minutes que je dormais qu'elle recommence à hurler ! _

_-C'est un bébé Jacob, c'est normal ! » _M'énervais-je.

_« Mouais. Mais un bébé ça devrait dormir… en tout cas dormir quand ses parents dorment, pas pioncer toute la journée et faire la java la nuit ! Donc, elle se remet à hurler. Et puis là je me lève, en un bond, apeuré et… je ne sais pas, ça faisait un drôle de bruit… une sorte de « boum boum boum ». Je me suis demandé un moment si je n'avais pas oublié d'enlever mes chaussures avant d'aller au lit… Bah non, c'était mon cœur qui battait fort comme ça, il n'est pas fou lui, il voulait me sortir de la poitrine pour aller se recoucher. »_

Elizabeth rit, d'un rire cristallin de bébé. Là, Jacob ne mentait plus. C'était vraiment comme ça que c'était passé notre première nuit en tant que parents après le départ de Carlisle. Une ombre passa sur mon visage et mon cœur se serra. Il était parti si vite. Et pour que je ne le revoie plus jamais. Il allait tant me manquer.

_-« Je la prends donc, je vais dans la cuisine en courant, je suis énervé, je ne fais pas attention, et PAF ! Je lui avais frappé la tête sur le cadre de porte. »_

Là aussi, fait véridique.

_-« Sur le coup ça m'a fait de la peine mais après j'étais content ! _» Annonce-t-il avec un large sourire, ce qui m'arrache un grognement mécontent. _« Nan mais Bee, ça l'avait calmée elle était complètement stone. J'ai eu le temps de faire son biberon tranquillement. _

_-Cesses de dire des bêtises Jake. »_ Crachais-je, cette fois toute à fait sérieuse.

J'avais eu très peur ce soir là. On dit bien que la tête des nourrissons est fragile à cet âge. C'était sans compter l'aspect lycanthrope de Lizzie. D'ailleurs, elle commençait à s'agiter et pas de la manière d'un nourrisson de quelques mois. Elle allait se transformer, comme ça, parce qu'elle aimait bien ça. Elle avait muté au contact de Carlisle. Une fois, j'étais allée faire des courses avec elle et le vampire. Je m'étais éloignée deux secondes et quand j'étais revenue, un amas de personnes observait mon chariot et plus précisément le petit loup à l'intérieur. J'avais eu la peur de ma vie, cherchant désespérément Elizabeth. C'est Carlisle, hilare, qui, d'un signe de la tête m'avait indiqué louveteau en me disant _« Elle ne doit pas être bien loin »._ Bref, mon bébé de 6 mois mutait à loisir, et je n'avais pas très envie qu'elle le face au nez et à la barbe d'humains.

Je m'excusais et filait dans la petite chambre. Le téléphone sonna.

_-« Jake, je suis avec Liz, tu peux répondre s'il te plait ?_

_-No problem ' ! »_

J'entendis la conversation de Jacob sans aucune difficulté :

_-« Allô ? Billy ? Oui… Bien et toi… Oui, les filles vont bien… Oui… Bella et Liv t'embrassent aussi… Oui… Et ? » _

J'arquais un sourcil. La voix était montée dans les aigus.

_-« Inhabituel. » _Songeais-je.

_-« Oui… Forks ? Toujours, malgré tout ce temps. Oui… Oui, oui, je comprends… Nous serons là le plus vite possible… Moi aussi papa. A très bientôt. »_

Jacob raccrocha. Il tenta d'avoir l'air affable devant nos invités mais sa voix s'était tendue, ce qui me rendit encore plus nerveuse. J'avais la mauvaise impression que quelque chose de grave était entrain de se passer.

_-« Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir remettre ça. Je dois parler à Bella, à propos de la famille. C'est très urgent. Voulez vous bien…_

_-Oh, oui, oui pas de soucis._

_-Je vous raccompagne. » _Proposa t'il gentiment. Ils crièrent un _« au revoir »_ que je leur rendis, avec les derniers résidus de souffle que je conservais. Je caressais le pelage neige d'Elizabeth, attendant mon compagnon.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, avant que je n'aie pu fermer les paupières :

_-« Bella, prends tes affaires, celle de Liv, on s'en va._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Plus tard les questions-réponses Bee._

_-Jake, j'exige que tu me dises ce qui se passe ! »_ M'énervais-je. Elizabeth poussa un miaulement, et Jacob la prit dans ses bras puissant pour la rassurer. Il me dévisagea et dit d'une voix triste :

-« _Bella, je pense que tu devrais t'assoir. »_

Ce que je fis. Je m'installais dans le rocking chair ou je donnais le sein à ma petite fille. Il semblait très mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. La dernière fois qu'il m'avait fait ce coup là, il m'avait annoncé que j'étais devenue un loup garou. A quelle sauce allais-je être mangée cette fois ?

_-« Bella, j'ai eu Billy au téléphone._

_-Comme toutes les semaines._

_-Bee… Ce que j'ai à te dire va te faire beaucoup de peine… Alors… S'il te plait… Ne m'interromps pas… »_

Là, vous voyez, à cet instant précis, j'avais vraiment peur.

_-« Je t'écoute._

_-Bee, c'est Charlie._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Il ne va pas bien du tout… »_

Je dévisageais Jacob. Charlie n'allait pas bien. Charlie n'allait pas bien. Charlie n'allait pas bien. J'analysais peu à peu cette donnée nouvelle dans mon cerveau.

Qu'est ce que je devais comprendre ? Il était malade, dépressif ? Ou pire ? Me faisais-je des idées… Ma gorge devint sèche tout d'un coup.

_-« C'est-à-dire ?_

_-Je suis désolé, mais je vais être brusque. C'est un cancer du médiastin. Phase terminale. Il n'en a plus que pour quelques heures. Il ne cesse de t'appeler sur son lit de mort. Il a peur. Terriblement peur. Je pense que tu devrais y aller. Pour lui dire au revoir. Et aussi parce que c'est ta place. Je t'ai tenu trop longtemps éloignée de ta famille…_

_-Tu es ma famille, Jake. _

_-Ne sois pas sotte. Je suis désolé Bee. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour pour tout le mal que je t'ai causé. J'ai été tellement égoïste de t'arracher à…_

_-Jacob, mon amour, cesse de dire des idioties. Ne t'auto-flagelle pas. Tu as fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui, tu m'as rendue heureuse durant des décennies… Je n'en demandais pas tant. Charlie… Charlie est mon père, je l'aime mais… C'est affreux »_ M'exclamais-je. Se méprenant quand à ma réaction, l'indien se précipita vers moi, afin de me consoler. Je m'écartais gentiment de lui et lui expliquait.

_-« Je me sens coupable, tu as raison…_

_-Je te connais par cœur… Je suis là…_

_-Non, pas pour ce que tu crois. Je suis un monstre parce que je ne regrette rien. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir sauté de la falaise, je ne regrette pas que mon père m'ait crue morte toutes ces années, lui causant une affreuse douleur. Pire, si c'était à refaire, je pense que je le referais, sans la moindre hésitation. Je… »_

Mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Une larme roula sur ma joue. J'avais abominablement mal. Je me doutais que ce jour arriverait, que je perdrais mon père alors que moi, je pourrais vivre éternellement. Et je ne réagissais pas du tout comme j'aurais du… C'est dans de tels moments que je voulais redevenir une stupide et fragile humaine. Pour ne pas me dire que je verrais toujours ceux que j'aime mourir. C'était le tour de Charlie. Et je ne m'y résolvais pas. Pas encore.

Je parvins à articuler :

_-« Tu savais ?_

_-Plus ou moins. Billy m'avait dit qu'il était malade, mais pas de quoi. Pour nous protéger sans doute, vu que je ne sais rien te cacher dans ma faiblesse et mon imbécilité de loup éperdument amoureux._

_-Pour nous protéger… Oui… sans doute. » _Murmurais-je, mais ma voix me parvint très floue, très loin. Mon monstre, celui de la douleur, reprenait peu à peu du service. J'étais tiraillée. Je voulais le revoir. Et en même temps non. J'avais envie de garder de mon père le souvenir d'un homme merveilleux et dynamique, dans la fleur de l'âge, pas d'un vieillard agonisant sur son lit. Je me mordis la lèvre, incertaine.

_-« Tu n'as pas le temps de penser, Bella. Il n'en a plus._

_-Jake, c'est abominable._

_-Fais ce que te dis ton intuition. »_

Je me levais et quittais la pièce, en pleurs.

J'observais le cadran qui affichait la vitesse. Plus de 200. C'était à couper le souffle vraiment. Jacob restait concentré sur la route, tandis que je laissais mon esprit vagabonder par delà les fenêtres. Nous étions partis, comme ça, sans nous soucier de rien. Juste de fermer la porte à clé, on ne savait jamais.

Elizabeth dormait paisiblement, étrangère au drame qui se tramait dans le monde des adultes. Elle avait conservé sa forme de loup parce qu'elle avait froid. Le ronron du moteur l'avait toujours bercé, et je devais avouer qu'aujourd'hui il était encore plus puissant que d'habitude.

Je posais ma main sur l'accoudoir de mon siège. Celle de Jacob quitta le volant et il la déposa sur la mienne. Acide je lançais :

_-« On a déjà un mourant, alors regarde la route, clébard, je ne veux pas finir dans le bas côté… JACOBBBB ! »_ Hurlais-je quand il fit un écart juste pour me faire bisquer. J'avais envie de lui arracher la tête, et lui se contenta de m'adresser un faible sourire, timide mais très juste. Tendrement, il noua ses doigts aux miens. Sa chaleur, sa peau, sa présence, me calmèrent instantanément, bien qu'elles ne fassent pas s'arrêter les larmes de couler sur mes joues. J'avais si mal. J'avais oublié la douleur pendant mes 50 années de bonheur auprès de Jacob. Je comprenais mieux désormais les paroles de Jasper Hale quand il m'avait dit que lorsqu'il m'avait cru morte, il avait faillit s'effondrer, parce que la douleur est mille fois plus intense à supporter lorsqu'on a oublié de la ressentir pour soi même. Et en même temps j'étais vaguement soulagée. Comme si, avec la mort de Charlie, j'allais me délester de mon ultime fardeau de ma vie d'avant. Et le considérer comme un poids me faisait horreur.

C'était mon père et je l'aimais.

Je n'avais pas le droit de penser à autre chose qu'à ça.

Jacob approcha ma menotte de ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser voluptueux, qui me fit battre des cils et rejeter ma tête en arrière. Il savait tellement bien ce dont j'avais besoin. Et à cet instant, je n'avais besoin que de m'abandonner. Et le plus délicieux des abandons était celui que j'éprouvais quand sa bouche parcourait mon corps. Je frissonnais et me recroquevillais sur mon siège, comme une bête traquée.

_-« Quoi qu'il arrive, souviens-toi que je suis là pour toi, Bee. Et que je le serais toujours._

_-Je sais. Je t'aime._

_-Je t'aime aussi. »_ Murmura t'il, serrant plus étroitement ma main dans la sienne.

J'avais terriblement peur. J'en étais presque froide. Mon rythme cardiaque devint irrégulier lorsque je reconnus les falaises de la Push, et tout au loin, dans la brume, la petite ville de Forks.

Jacob passa devant la réserve sans même ralentir.

_-« Tu ne veux pas voir Billy ?_

_-Il est déjà au chevet de Charlie._

_-Oh !_

_-Il n'y a pas de problème, Bella. »_

Je serrais mes petits poings et mes ongles rentrèrent dans ma chair, me blessant méchamment.

J'avais besoin d'avoir mal pour me sentir vivante, pour ne pas perdre la raison.

Jamais les quelques petits kilomètres qui séparaient la réserve de chez moi ne me semblèrent si long.

Nous déboulâmes en trombe dans mon ancienne rue. Des larmes recommencèrent à rouler sur mes joues lorsque je songeais que rien n'avait changé depuis mon départ. C'était comme une vieille photo. Je me souvins de mon arrivée ici. De Charlie qui souriait de m'avoir tout juste retrouvée. Mais les photos mentent. Elles mentent toujours. Elles montrent des couples heureux alors qu'ils se sont peut être séparés depuis. La photo que j'avais, dans ma tête, mentait. Elle me montrait une adolescente maladroite et chargée comme un mulet, en extase devant une Chevrolet rouge, cadeau de bienvenue d'un père aux anges. Je suis toujours cette adolescente… Mais Charlie…

Mes lèvres tremblaient.

Jacob m'enlaçait et me pressait contre son torse. Je fermais les yeux et écoutais les battements de son cœur. J'avais besoin de sentir sa présence, sentir qu'il est là. Il embrassa doucement mon cou et y fit glisser ses doigts, agiles comme l'eau. Elizabeth commença à s'agiter, et me fit revenir à moi. Comme si elle avait compris, elle avait repris sa forme humaine. Je sortis du véhicule et la pris dans mes bras. J'inspirais un grand coup. Jake se tenait à mes côtés et sa large paluche s'enroulait à la perfection autour de ma hanche.

Je sonnais, maladroitement.

_-« Tiens tiens tiens, on ne perd pas les bonne habitudes Bee… »_ Susurra Jacob à mon oreille, ce qui me fit frémir et trébucher de nouveau. Je lui jetais un regard noir.

Billy apparut sur le seuil de ma maison. Il avait terriblement changé. Je me souvenais d'un homme aux longs cheveux bruns et encore assez jeune, mais les 50 ans qui étaient passés l'avaient lui aussi ravagé. Sa peau était craquelée, ses cheveux ivoire. Ca devait lui faire dans les 80-90 ans… Jacob embrassa son père. Je les observais, me demandant quel effet cela lui faisait de voir son père ainsi. Mais apparemment, mon compagnon semblait serein et pas plus affecté que ça. Aussi étonnant que cela m'avais paru, mon amoureux était croyant. Pas en notre dieu, mais en ceux de sa tribu. Il demeurait attaché aux légendes maintenant qu'il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes fausses. Et l'une d'elles mentionnaient un endroit verdoyant, si grand qu'on croyait que c'était un océan, paisible, ou nous retrouvions ceux que nous aimions mais aussi ceux qui nous avaient précédés, jusqu'à une réincarnation. Jake ne craignait donc pas la mort, que se soit pour lui ou pour Billy. Il le retrouverait tôt ou tard. Seule l'idée de perdre notre fille ou d'être séparé de moi parvenait à le torturer… Lizzie tendit les bras vers son grand père. Le vieil homme sourit :

_-« Alors voilà notre nouvelle petite louve ?_

_-Oui, c'est Liv '. »_ Acquiesça Jacob. Je le repris :

_-« Elizabeth. Elizabeth Black._

_-Elle est magnifique… »_ Se contenta de dire Billy. Ca n'était pas grand-chose, ni très original, mais il semblait vraiment sincère. La voix tremblante, je questionnais :

_-« Billy… Mon père…_

_-Il est là haut. Toujours dans la même chambre. Je pense que tu devrais y aller. »_

Jacob semblait d'accord. J'inspirais un grand coup. L'heure de vérité avait sonnée.

_-« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?_

_-Non. J'ai besoin d'être seule avec lui. Mais merci. »_

Avant de le quitter, je déposais un baiser, léger, léger sur ses lèvres.

Je montais ces escaliers que je n'avais pas empruntés depuis si longtemps. Elizabeth reposait contre ma poitrine et je m'accrochais à elle comme un naufragé à un bout de bois. Et en effet, j'étais perdue dans la tempête de mes sentiments.

Forks réveillait en moi tellement de souvenirs contradictoires.

J'ouvris la salle de bain et remarquait qu'il y avait toujours une serviette mauve. Ma serviette mauve, certainement changée depuis. Charlie adorait me voir me sécher les cheveux avec. Il y avait toujours mon peigne en os d'ailleurs. Ma chambre, enfin mon ancienne chambre, se trouvait de l'autre côté du palier.

Par curiosité je l'ouvris.

Rien n'avait changé là aussi.

Mon lit était toujours défait, de la même manière que le jour ou je m'étais jetée de la falaise. Dans un coin de ma chambre se trouvait aussi l'auto radio, maintenant antique, que Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie m'avaient offert pour mon 18 ème anniversaire. A ce souvenir, mon cœur s'emballa et se glaça tout à la fois. J'avais envie de les revoir. Ils me manquaient terriblement.

Même Rosalie.

C'était pour dire…

Mais avais-je envie de les revoir eux, ou _l'autre_ ? En cet instant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. A ce qu'il aurait fait. A ce qu'il aurait dit. Aurait t'il été tendre et compréhensif ? Ou plutôt effacé ? M'aurait il prise dans ses bras pour me réconforter ? Non, ça non… Il aurait eu trop peur de me faire du mal… Pourtant… J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il soit là. Je me sentis encore plus mal d'avoir songé à ça, là, tout de suite, alors que mon père agonisait dans la pièce d'à côté, que Jake était en bas et que je tenais notre fille contre mon sein.

A contre cœur je sortis de la pièce et me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon père, tout au bout du corridor. J'entendais sa respiration sifflante, et le bip régulier des machines.

Je soufflais un bon coup, calmant une nouvelle fois mes nerfs. C'est LA que j'aurais bien acheté un Jasper Hale, vous voyez. J'imaginais très bien une petite annonce dans un journal ou un télé-achat, avec le vampire blond et l'annonce « vous vous sentez mal ? Déprimé ? Vous êtes suicidaires à la méduse ? Ne vous morfondez plus, Super Jazz, le vampire contrôleur d'émotions chassera tout ça et vous vivrez en paix, dans le meilleur des mondes. Attention à un défaut de fabrication, ledit vampire, même s'il est végétarien peut mordre de temps en temps. »

Bref.

J'ouvris donc la porte.

Ce que je vis termina de briser mon cœur. Il avait été rafistolé par le passé mais tous les efforts de mon sauveur s'étaient évanouis lorsque j'avais entraperçu Charlie. Il avait vieilli. Sa peau ressemblait à du parchemin. Chaque respiration semblait lui couter un effort considérable. Des larmes, ces idiotes larmes, roulèrent sur mes joues. Je reniflais, simplement. Et Charlie ouvrit les yeux.

Son visage à moitié mort s'illumina lorsqu'il fit le lien entre mon visage et son souvenir de moi. Il tendit sa main et appela faiblement.

_-« Bell ? »_

Je lui serrais sa paume. Elle était glacée. Glacée comme la mort qui me l'enlevait. Son contact me fit penser à celui d'Edward. Je chassais l'image de mon vampire et tentais de sourire, ce qui donna une affreuse grimace.

_-« Oui papa, je suis là. »_

Il sourit puis tapota ma joue. Il semblait heureux de me voir. Tellement heureux. Un sourire illumina son visage, réchauffant ses traits. A travers ses yeux vitreux je m'aperçus qu'il avait de nouveau un éclat espiègle.

_-« J'avais toujours su que tu reviendrais mon ange… Mon petit ange… Mon trésor, à jamais figé dans la beauté de tes 18 ans… Tu es… si… jolie… »_

Je pleurais, sans pouvoir me retenir. Il caressa mes pommettes.

_-« Tu pleures comme… lorsque tu… étais une petite fille…_

_-Papa, je serais toujours ta petite fille._

_-Tu… je…_

_-Ne te fatigue pas… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose._

_-Si c'est de… bien prendre… la première à droite et de suivre la lumière, je suis déjà au parfum…_

_-C'est important papa._

_-Je… t'écoute._

_-Je… suis belle et bien vivante. Je… Jacob et moi… Nous… nous sommes ensembles… Je suis toujours jeune… c'est… compliqué… J'ai du m'éloigner de toi pour ton propre bien. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pensé être juste et bon pour toi… Je… je suis tellement désolée pour tout le mal… que je t'ai fait… mon pauvre, pauvre papa. »_

Je me détestais. Vraiment. Lui semblait ahuri mais heureux. En paix.

_-« Ne sois… pas… désolée… Bell. Si tu… me dis… que tu as fait… ce que tu pensais… juste… alors ce que j'ai… vécu… c'était bien… Je suis… heureux… que tu sois… là._

_-Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, chaque jour depuis tout ce temps. _

_-Moi… aussi…_

_-Papa ?_

_-Oui._

_-J'aurais du te le dire chaque jour depuis 50 ans… Je… t'aime… énormément._

_-Je sais… Bell._

_-Papa ?_

_-Oui. »_ Répliqua t'il, amusé.

_-« Papa, je sais, ça fait beaucoup de révélations mais… tu… n'es pas juste papa. »_

Je lui mis Elizabeth dans les bras et il sourit. Il avait compris.

_-« Elle… Elle a ta bouche. Ton nez aussi… _

_-Elle s'appelle Elizabeth. _

_-C'est joli. »_

Je continuais de pleurer comme une madeleine, tandis que mon père embrassait sa petite fille. Il me dévisagea d'un air triste.

_-« Bell, j'ai froid, si froid…_

_-Je vais te chercher un plaid. » _M'empressais-je de répliquer. Il me rattrapa avec fermeté et une vigueur que je n'attendais pas de la part d'un mourant. Il souffla :

_-« Reste. Quand tu reviendras je ne serais sans doute plus là…_

_-Tu as peur ?_

_-Oui. Et non. Je suis plutôt curieux maintenant…_

_-De savoir ce qu'il y a après ?_

_-Non. De me souvenir de la sensation qu'on a quand on n'a plus mal. »_

_Je gémis. Il sourit et prit ma main dans la sienne._

_-« Ne sois pas triste petite abeille… Le destin est railleur… et cruel. De te retrouver enfin pour te perdre encore… »_

Il me redonna Liv' et caressa se sa paume menue et fragile mon visage, suivant les contours de mes tempes, de mes pommettes et de ma maxillaire. Il souriait. Il semblait tellement heureux. Heureux de m'avoir revue. Heureux que je sois là.

J'embrassais son front en murmurant :

_-« Tu ne me perdras jamais… papa… »_

Le bip bip régulier cessa, laissant place à un long biiiiipppp.

Je m'effondrais à ses côtés, mordant dans mon poing.

Je ne devais pas crier.

De grosses larmes mouillaient le torse de Charlie.

Un hurlement de louve s'échappa de ma poitrine. En quelques secondes, Jacob se trouva à mes côtés. Je me jetais dans ses bras et inondais son t-shirt. Il passait sa main dans mon dos, tentant de me calmer, de me rassurer.

_-« Je suis là Bella. Je suis là… Je sais que tu as mal mon amour, mais je suis là… Je suis tellement désolé. S'il y avait un moyen pour le ramener… Bee… _

_-Je sais. Je sais que tu le ferais…_

_-C'est tellement cliché. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux. Je voudrais tellement que tu ne souffres pas, que j'emmagasine toute cette douleur et que tu reste insouciante. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir te protéger… »_

J'avais atrocement mal, comme si mon cœur s'était arraché de ma poitrine. Je perdais la notion du temps, des choses. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ce que je faisais. Tout ce que je sentais c'était un grand vide.

Le néant.

Et cette impression me fit peur.

Parce que je m'étais sentie ainsi quand l'autre m'avait laissée et que je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter.

C'est alors que Liz gronda et feula. Je me redressais vivement.

Jacob imita notre petite fille.

Je l'observais apeurée, le nez et les yeux rougis par les larmes :

_-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Cette odeur…_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Il y a un vampire par ici._

_-Un des Cullen ? » _Demandais-je avec un peu trop d'espoir à mon humble avis. Jake hocha la tête négativement.

_-« Bella, prends Liv' dans tes bras. »_

J'obéis, sans trop comprendre. Mon conjoint huma l'air ambiant et grimaça :

_-« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »_

Il me faisait vraiment peur désormais. Ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat malsain que je ne lui avait connu que lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à détruire Laurent. Il cracha :

_-« Viens, viens sangsue. Si tu touches à un seul de leurs cheveux, je te jure que jamais tu ne pourras te gausser de vivre au-delà des 400 ans. »_

Je fronçais les sourcils. C'est alors que je sentis son odeur. Immonde, infecte.

_-« Elle est là depuis longtemps._

_-Depuis le début. Elle n'a jamais quitté Forks. Pourquoi crois-tu que Billy passe sa vie ici désormais ?_

_-Depuis tout ce temps ? _

_-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ma chérie. »_

Je montrais mes crocs et serrais ma petite louve contre mon cœur. Elizabeth s'était pétrifiée. Tout comme nous, elle avait senti le danger.

Un danger qui ne tarda pas à se matérialiser.

Je vis tout d'abord ses prunelles vermeilles, puis son visage, indiquant qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup.

Puis ce fut un éclair de feu.

Je m'effondrais dès qu'elle quitta mon champ de vision et éclatait d'un rire nerveux, dû aux événements de la journée.

Quoi qu'il advienne, même si les années avaient passées, Forks resterait toujours Forks.

A une exception près.

Je fermais les yeux vitreux de Charlie une dernière fois.

Puis, tout se passa très vite.

Un craquement et Jacob qui se jeta sur la porte.

Elle nous faisait face.

Et elle n'était pas seule.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen personnel (je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées se font rares de nos jours), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite j'espère.

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa

PS : A samedi prochainnnn !


	14. Chapter13: Décision

Coucou les amis : déjà une petite information, le chapitre 12 : Affliction à eu 44 reviews. Je vous félicite, et vous remercie donc pour tous ces encouragements. Maintenant qu'elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses, je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire une réponse particularisée à chacune. Sachez donc qu'elles m'ont toutes énormément touchée, que ça soit de ces filles de terminales qui lisent ma fic pour se donner courage pour le Bac ou Julie… Merci merci merci et mille fois merci, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup.

Une autre grande nouvelle : Ayé, j'ai mes 300 reviews, ce qui fait de moi l'une des fics les plus reviewées de en section Twilight France ! Elle est pas belle la vie ???

Je suis ravie que donc quelques petits nouvelles (et un petit nouveau, le sel, l'unique que je vais me chouchouter) de s'être faites connaitre. Ils se nomment : **Is, Noémie, Cachou, LoveCullen, Rana, Minie, les TL du 83, Istar **(à ne pas confondre avec Istehar !^^) **Paikan **(mon seul monsieur !),** Kate, Roxanne, Michaela, Gaia, Bérénice, Sophia, Montana2008, Kenny-love-Jacob, celinewilliam et gigi**

Merci aussi à toutes celles qui sont encore là, je cite :

**Jess**, **Kira, Julie, JessSwann**, **Sonia-S, Marie Charlotte, Mama, Ficmaniak, Misiri-addict ,Ptibiscuit Lliane, Lilith, Lizzie, numismétis, robssessed, jeveuxrenaitre, nonie, Hell, Krys, Emmet –x-Rosalie, GossipGirl, Sophia, IloveJacobBlack, Laughting out loud… **Je n'oublie pas** Alice** qui surveille tout de très près depuis la hollande ou elle encadre des enfants…

Bon alors **Gaia** m'avait posé une question : Est-ce qu'ils vont remettre le couvert (elle saura de qui je parle) : la réponse est : **OUI** mais pas ici ! Enfin un Lemon explicite n'est pas prévu ici, mais dans la **version Deluxe** que je vous concocte et qui ne verra le jour que lorsque j'aurais tout posté ici. Il y aura _**: 5 chapitres inédits, un épilogue alternatif, des photos, des biographies des personnages.**_ Donc oui ils remettent le couvert, ça sera assez « soft » ici mais « hard » dans la version Deluxe ! Vala l'info !!!

Bien maintenant que la logistique est passée… Chapitre un peu court celui là mais quand même… IMORTANT !

Préparez mouchoirs et cordes, je ne les fournis pas avec le chapitre ! Comme la semaine dernière !

Ne tuez pas l'auteur, sinon vous ne connaitrez pas la suite !

Bisous et bonne lecture.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Chapitre 13 : D__é__cision_

Je m'étais raidie et serrais contre mon cœur Elizabeth, à l'étouffer. Victoria éclata d'un rire sauvage :

_-« Je savais bien que tu reviendrais un jour. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir dans un tel état de conservation. On dirait que les Cullen ont le truc pour ne pas vieillir… _

_-Vampirisme… _» Avançais-je, sûre de moi. Mais elle ne se laissa pas prendre au piège. Elle était bien trop intelligente pour ça. Malheureusement.

_-« Yerk ! Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, tu es bien trop rose pour être l'une des nôtres… Et tu ne trainerais pas avec un clebs. »_

Je grondais, mon grondement sourd de louve.

_-« Oh, mais tu miaules, gentil petit chat ! »_

C'en était plus que je ne pouvais le supporter. Je commençais à me transformer peu à peu, à cause de la colère. Je commençais à avoir des spasmes de plus en plus violents. Ma fourrure apparut. Je déposais Elizabeth, avant que mes griffes n'apparaissent et ne la blesse. Un autre feulement retentit.

Victoria blanchit.

Elle avait peur, parce qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à un tel changement de ma petite personne. Je n'étais plus juste une humaine.

J'étais sa pire ennemie.

Une lycanthrope.

Et je pouvais la tuer.

Elle lâcha, prise de stupeur, celui pour lequel Jacob s'était lui aussi transformé pour l'attaquer : Billy. Elle voulu le reprendre, mais mon conjoint fit une barrière à son père de son corps. Victoria siffla. Elle venait de perdre son moyen de pression. Pourtant, elle voulait conserver l'avantage… Hautaine elle me lança :

_-« Tu ne peux pas… »_ Souffla t'elle.

_-« Ne me tente pas la rouquine ! »_ Grondais-je pour moi même. Je me mis en position d'attaque. Elle, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lizzie, que j'avais déposée sur le lit. Elle voulu tendre la main et je claquais mes dents juste à côté. Jacob grogna lui aussi. Les loups sont protecteurs envers leur progéniture, c'est écrit dans n'importe quel bon bouquin de bio. Mais je doutais que Victoria le saches… Quoique maintenant, au vu de nos réactions… Qui sait, nous lui auront peut être appris quelque chose ! En tout cas, moi j'étais contente. En effet, je vis la frayeur dans ses yeux. Puis un large sourire.

_-« C'est donc ton marmot à toi et __**lui**__… »_

Elle ne regardait pas Jacob.

Elle ne pensait pas à Jacob quand elle disait « lui ».

Mais à l'autre.

A Edward.

Aïe ! Ca faisait toujours abominablement mal de penser à lui et à cette autre vie que j'aurais pu avoir si j'étais moi-même devenue un vampire, s'il était devenu mon époux, s'il ne m'avait pas quitté quelques jours après des 18 ans dans les bois. Elle venait de me faire penser à quelque chose que je voulais oublier, et la haine que je ressentais à son égard en fut décuplée. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule idée, une seule envie, la dépecer.

_-« Tu provoques d'étranges choses sur les hommes de mon espèce, louve. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils peuvent te trouver. Tu es tellement insignifiante ! »_

C'est Jacob qui a cet instant s'énerva. Elle rit de plus belle.

_-« Et bien que vois-je. Même les boules de poils s'y mettent. Vraiment, ils n'ont pas de gout. Ou sinon tu dois avoir quelque talent caché… Tu me montreras Bella ? »_ Elle eut un rire gras qui me dégouta.

Je voulus protester, mais ce n'est qu'un grondement sourd qui passa mes babines entrouvertes. J'avais fini de me transformer. Victoria éclata d'un rire cristallin, de nouveau sereine. Son regard passa de moi à Elizabeth. Puis, de l'air de quelqu'un qui prépare un mauvais coup, elle me dit :

_-« Merci pour ce petit entretient Bella, plus… qu'instructif. »_

Sur ce, elle disparut, comme elle était venue, grâce à son don pour la fuite.

Je mis un temps fou à me calmer, avant de reprendre ma forme initiale. Jacob et Billy ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Tranquillement, le vieil indien appela la morgue. Jake berçait Lizzie. Et moi, j'avais le souffle coupé. Quand je me redressais sur mes deux jambes, mon conjoint m'offrit son sourire de soleil, et passa une main autour de ma hanche.

_-« Je pense que nous devrions partir._

_-Non. »_ Répondit il.

Je le dévisageais, complètement perdue :

_-« Tu l'as entendue ? Jake, c'était une menace ! Elle va s'en prendre à nous, peut être même à Elizabeth ! Il faut fuir, quitter l'état, peut être même le Canada. Mettre des milliers de kilomètres et des océans entre elle et nous !_

_-C'est en partant qu'on se mettra le plus en danger, Bee. Ici, il y a la meute. Là bas, nous sommes seuls. Sachant que tu ne sais pas encore tout à fait te contrôler… _

_-Ce n'est qu'un vampire !_

_-Un vampire de plus de 383 ans ! Un vampire qui nous a échappé à de nombreuses reprises par le passé. Un vampire intelligent et coriace. Têtu aussi. Et je pense qu'elle en a vu des loups de notre trempe ! Nous serons à l'abri ici, avec Sam, Seth, Quil, Embry, Paul et Leah._

_-Leah est de nouveau dans la meute ?_

_-Nous avons besoin d'elle. Mais ignore-la, comme je le fais la plupart du temps._

_-Jake, nous avons cependant toujours un petit voir minuscule problème._

_-Qui est ?_

_-Ou allons nous habiter ? »_

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'y avait pas songé, j'aurais pu le parier. Et ça l'ennuyait. Surtout qu'il commençait à connaitre mon côté terre à terre. Sa main glissa le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il sourit. Il avait trouvé une solution. Je murmurais à son oreille :

_-« Je ne me vois pas vivre chez Billy… Ca serait terriblement gênant. »_

Le sourire s'effaça. Non, ça n'était quand même pas ça, sa solution ? Je m'étouffais presque de rire.

_-« J'aurais pensé à un endroit ou on aurait pu être un peu… tranquille… »_ Glissais-je, tentatrice, en jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise, moulant mon corps au sien avec indécence. J'avais besoin de Jacob et de sa personne.

Tout de suite.

Parce que j'avais mal et que je savais qu'il serait le seul à me consoler. Il était mon radeau, mon morceau de bois. Celui qui faisait que là, tout de suite, je ne m'écroulais pas, secouée par des larmes. Si Jacob s'éloignait, ne serait ce que d'un seul mètre, alors je ne répondais plus de rien. Je ne voulais plus souffrir.

Plus jamais.

_-« Bella, ça n'est pas du jeu de me tenter de la sorte… »_ Soupira mon compagnon.

Il semblait très gêné que je me comporte de la sorte avec lui alors que son père était dans la même pièce… et que mon père à moi n'était pas encore froid.

Je grimaçais.

Ma volonté de me protéger à tout prix me faisait faire des choses incroyablement stupides. C'est Billy qui proposa une alternative :

-« _Ici vous seriez bien. Il y a ton ancienne chambre Bella, ou vous pourriez mettre Liv'. Il y a la chambre de ton père pour vous. Vous conserveriez votre indépendance et en même temps seriez proche de la meute au cas où… »_

Je hochais la tête, mal à l'aise. Dormir de nouveau chez moi était tentant. Parce que c'était chez moi ici. Vraiment. J'avais tout de suite repris mes marques. Je ne serais jamais chez moi ailleurs qu'à Forks, dans la petite maison de Charlie. Et en même temps je n'avais qu'une envie, prendre mes jambes à mon coup et mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette ville et moi.

Parce que Forks restait Forks.

Et que dans ma définition de Forks, il y avait c'est vrai les Quileutes…

Mais aussi les Cullen et les Hale.

Et là, c'était un petit problème.

Je ne DEVAIS plus penser à eux.

Or, tout ici me rappelait Edward. La salle à manger, ou il regardait Charlie avaler son steak saignant tandis qu'il malaxait de la nourriture. Mon ancienne chambre, ou il passait les nuits à m'observer dormir. Ici, je dépérirais de chagrin. Et pourtant, une force plus forte que mon bon sens et que ma volonté me poussait à rester ici. Je m'entendis dire :

_-« Oh, oui Jacob, faisons comme ça. »_

Paroles que je regrettais immédiatement ensuite. Jake semblait étonné. Il allait sans doute décliner l'offre. Nous étions en désaccord. Ca faisait longtemps. Et ça le contraria.

_-« C'est toujours quand on revient ici que les choses entre nous se détériorent._

_-Pas cette fois Jacob. »_ Lui dis-je, en agaçant son lobe. Il me serra contre son cœur et répliqua :

_-« Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser. »_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il pleuvait lorsque nous mîmes Charlie en terre. Je portais une longue robe noire et avais couvert mon visage d'un voilage léger de la même couleur. Je pleurais. Comme une madeleine. C'était là, devant ce trou béant dans la terre et cette boite tout au fond que je me rendis compte que je ne le reverrais jamais. C'était fini et j'avais affreusement mal. J'avais l'impression de… Je ne trouvais pas de mot pour exprimer mes sensations. J'agrippais la main de Jacob, et il la pressa, une toute petite pression pour me dire qu'il était là, qu'il comprenait. Que je pouvais compter sur lui.

Et qu'il m'aimait.

Nous n'avions plus besoin de nous le dire, nous savions. Chaque mouvement, chaque regard qu'il m'accordait et je ressentais les liens puissants qui nous unissaient.

J'étais à Jacob.

Jacob était mien.

Il y avait presque toute la ville de Forks aux funérailles. Après tout, Charlie avait été le shérif de la ville pendant presque 35 ans. Alors, l'enterrement du « Chef » comme ils le surnommaient encore, dans cette ville ou il ne se passait rien, et bien c'était comme le 4 juillet. Je distinguais des visages, tellement de visages. Mais ils étaient flous pour moi. Tellement flous. Certainement à cause des larmes.

Par contre j'entendais les chuchotements et ils terminèrent de briser mon cœur. Non, mon cœur était déjà brisé. Ils aidaient à faire des morceaux, de la poussière. C'était là que je détestais avoir une audition de loup. On entend tout, même ce qu'on ne voudrait jamais entendre. Ils se demandaient tous qui j'étais. C'était la question qui revenait en leitmotiv. Et aussi qui était Jacob. Parce que pour eux, ça ne pouvait pas être Jacob Black, il devait avoir maintenant une soixantaine d'années_. « Peut être son fils ou son petit fils ? Et la fille alors, tout en noir, femme, fiancée ? Ils semblent bien jeunes tous les deux… Et le bébé ? A qui est ce bébé ? »_

Je tournais la tête et souriais à Sam et Emily, qui portait dans les bras Elizabeth. Puis vint le moment que je redoutais tellement. Jacob m'amena vers le trou, et glissa une rose blanche dans ma main.

_-« Je t'aime. »_

Ca n'était pas un _« je t'aime »_ qui veut dire _« je t'aime »._ Il voulait dire _« tu peux le faire Bee, mon amour, ma petite abeille, je suis avec toi. »_ Je hochais la tête, et pris aussi une poignée de terre. Dans un sursaut, je lâchais la fleur. Mais je restais longtemps, ma main gauche tendue au dessus du vide. Je n'arrivais pas à abandonner la terre sombre sur la boite ou reposait mon père. C'était au dessus de mes forces. M'avouer qu'il était parti. Pour toujours. Et que moi je vivais. A jamais. J'avais volé son existence pour un amour d'adolescent. Je m'en voulais tellement. S'il savait à quel point je me sentais coupable. Jacob lui savait. Il m'avait consolée, écoutée toute la nuit. Il comprenait. Je n'étais pas seule. Mon poing demeurait serré, mais il tremblait. Je sentis un souffle chaud lécher ma nuque, puis un corps de mouler à la perfection au mien. Je sus tout de suite qui se tenait à mes côtés :

_-« Je ne peux pas Jake… Je ne peux pas…_

_-Je suis là, ça va aller… »_ Se contenta t'il de dire.

Sa paluche parcourut mon bras, avec une sensualité à fleur de peau. J'entendis le frémissement de l'assistance face à ce geste et ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un rire mauvais. Jamais un seul d'entre eux ne connaitrait la jouissance ni le plaisir comme je l'avais expérimenté avec Jacob Black. Ils en crevaient tous de jalousie. Surtout les vieilles pies qui murmurèrent : _« Quelle indécence. On dirait qu'ils vont faire l'amour… A chaque mouvement, chaque geste… Ils… sont écœurants. »_ Une petite voix se distingua des autres parce que je la reconnaissais.

Jessica Stanley.

_-« Oh ! »_ M'étonnais-je, ce qui attira l'attention de Jake.

_-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Je t'expliquerais plus tard. »_ Chuchotais-je.

Avec beaucoup de douceur et de sensualité, il ouvrit mes doigts, un à un, jouant avec et les enlaçant.

La terre tomba au fond du trou dans un bruit mat.

Je ne me souvenais plus de ce qui était advenu ensuite. Ah si, des mains à serrer. Beaucoup de mains. Des ragots. Encore. Mais surtout des _« je suis désolé »_ et des _« toutes mes condoléances »._ Les plus courageux m'avaient demandé _« Vous êtes de la famille ? »_

Je n'avais conscience de rien, c'était comme un horrible cauchemar. Seule la main de Jacob sur ma hanche me permettait de rester droite. Quand tout fut fini, on reboucha le trou. Jake resta à mes côtés et j'inondais sa chemise avec mes larmes. Quand je n'eus plus assez d'eau en moi pour pleurer, je me redressais, et nerveusement, rajustais son nœud de cravate.

_-« Il est impeccable, Bee._

_-Je sais. Mais ça me détend._

_-Tu es vraiment compliquée._

_-Venant de ta part, je prends ça pour un compliment. » _Répondis-je avec douceur.

_-« Bien. Maintenant, il faut aller chez le notaire. Que tu redeviennes propriétaire de chez toi… »_ Il baissa d'un ton pour glisser à mon oreille _« et pour que je puisse récupérer ma femme. »_

Je hochais la tête. Pendant quelques jours nous avions fait chambre à part. Exigence de Billy. Je songeais que le vieillard avait eu peur que nous fassions un peu trop de bruit à son gout, même s'il était sourd comme un pot.

_-« Tu exagères. 4 jours ce n'est pas le bout du monde non plus._

_-Tu m'as manqué. »_ Conclut t'il en m'attirant à lui, et je sentis contre mon dos tout ce qu'il avait refoulé depuis la mort de Charlie, et je ne parle pas de tristesse.

En passant dans les allées du cimetière, j'aperçus la tombe d'Angela. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jacob, qui acquiesça et m'entraina au devant de la petite stèle.

Je m'accroupis et caressais la pierre avec tendresse.

_-« Je suis désolée Angie, tellement désolée… »_

Un claquement de langue me fit me redresser vivement. Et ça n'était pas Jake qui venait de le faire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Jessica, qui d'autre ?

_-« Nous n'avons pas été présentées, très chère. »_ M'accusa-t-elle.

Elle avait toujours la même voix aigüe. Non, correction automatique de mon cerveau : elle était encore pire que dans mes souvenirs.

_-« Je suis… » _

Je tournais ma tête vers Jacob. Que dire ? Que faire ? Je choisis de ne pas trop mentir.

_-« Isabella ?_

_-Isabella ? Vraiment ? »_ Dit elle méfiante. Elle devait penser à moi… enfin à la moi morte. C'était compliquéééé !

_-« Isabella. Je suis la petite fille de Renée et de Phil. Vous savez…_

_-La mère et le beau père de Bella. Et tes parents ?_

_-C'est… compliqué. »_ Fut tout ce que je trouvais à répondre.

Elle retroussa ses lèvres dans une mimique affreuse. A côté d'elle se tenait Tyler, le pauvre Tyler. Mais qu'avait il fait pour avoir épousé cette harpie ?

Je vis derrière ce qui devait être la raison… Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Certainement leur fille. Et certainement que, connaissant les parents de Jess, quand ils avaient appris la nouvelle, lui avait fait épouser Tyler.

Le pauvre… Etre marié à une teigne parce qu'on n'a pas su garder sa… Bref !

Il y avait aussi une gamine de 17 ans qui flanquait la fille de Jess et Tyler. La troisième génération sans doute.

Jessica se détourna de moi pour questionner Jacob.

_-« Et toi, qui es tu ?_

_-Jacob Black._

_-Tiens tiens tiens…_

_-Je suis le petit fils de Jacob Black et le fils de Jacob Black Junior en fait… On n'est pas très originaux question prénom dans la famille. »_ Son timbre avait un air faussement désolé. J'esquissais un sourire amusé. Qu'est ce que je pouvais l'adorer.

Jessica était peut être méchante, mais elle n'avait jamais été sotte.

Elle sentait que quelque chose lui échappait.

Nous nous ressemblions trop… Enfin nous ressemblions trop aux autres nous même, dont elle conservait l'image –certes floue mais encore vivace- dans ses souvenirs.

Sa raison la poussait à penser que nous disions vrai.

Sa passion au contraire…

C'est alors que Billy s'approcha de nous, tenant Elizabeth.

Il me la tendit et s'amusa à dire :

_-« Je pense qu'elle veut sa maman. »_

Je reçus ma petite fille, qui gazouilla et battit des mains de bonheur. Son doigt s'enroula autour du mien et je frottais mon nez contre le sien. Jessica c'était figée quand à elle. Elle questionna Billy :

_-« Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes pour cette petite fille ?_

_-Un grand père… »_

Je me mordis la lèvre. La gaffe. Jacob rattrapa le coup.

-« _Billy trouve que multiplier les arrières ça ne lui réussi pas !_ »

Ouf, sauvés. Enfin, pour le moment. Parce que connaissant mon ancienne amie, elle allait revenir à l'assaut.

_-« Tu es donc l'heureux papa ?_

_-En effet, je le suis._

_-Quel âge as-tu ? »_

Elle prononça cette question avec beaucoup de suffisance et de dédain. Jake ne se démonta pas :

_-« Mon vrai âge ou celui que je semble avoir ?_

_-Ton vrai âge. Et ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, mon garçon !_

_-Okay. J'ai 66 ans ! »_

Il avait dit ça, tranquillement, adossé à un arbre en passant sa main dans ses cheveux sombres. Comme si ça avait été la chose la plus banale du monde entre le _« passez moi le sel »_ et _« il fait beau, hein ?_ »

J'entendis la gamine murmurer _« Qu'il est… magnifique »_ et je ris intérieurement.

Qu'elle idiote celle-ci.

_-« J'ai dit pas d'entourloupe !_

_-Nous avons 17 ans. » _Répliquais-je, avant Jake.

Il sembla déçu.

Il aurait voulu s'amuser un peu avant.

Jessica se ré-intéressa à moi.

_-« Et déjà un bébé ?_

_-Il semblerait en effet… » _Dis-je. Jacob quand à lui lâcha un :

_-« Quel sens de l'observation ! Et quelle déduction ! Vous avez mis… 5 minutes à comprendre ! Le temps que ça monte au cerveau sans doute ? Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas une girafe !_

_-Jacob ! » _S'offusqua Billy, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de son fils ainsi que la mienne. Même Elizabeth émit un petit hoquet joyeux.

Vexée, Jessica persifla :

_-« Et pas mariés je suppose ?_

_-Vous croyez que j'ai une tête à me déguiser en pingouin ? »_ Se moqua mon conjoint, frappant du poing contre l'arbre. Il frappait d'ailleurs un peu trop fort…

_-« Jacob ! Ne fais pas quelque chose…_ »

L'arbre, un chêne centenaire, se déracina et tomba dans un affreux bruit. Je grimaçais. Il haussa les épaules, toujours mort de rire en prononçant un minable _« Oups ! »_ Je terminais ma phrase :

_-« …d'incroyablement stupide. »_

Les humains nous dévisageaient comme si nous étions des fous échappés de l'asile. A part la plus jeune.

Je me concentrais sur elle. Elle était assez petite et menue, pas vraiment jolie mais pas moche non plus. Elle semblait pleine d'idéaux et de romantisme. Et surtout très timide. Bref l'anti-Jess à mort. Je lui demandais :

_-« Et toi, qui es tu ?_

_-Mia. »_

Jacob éclata de rire. J'en savais la raison parce que moi aussi je m'étais retenue. Mia… Miaouuuuu ! La pauvre gamine.

_-« Ne fais pas attention à lui, c'est un imbécile ! Je suis contente de te connaitre Mia. J'espère que nous pourrons devenir amies. »_

Au regard noir que me décrochèrent sa mère et sa grand-mère, je songeai que ça risquait d'être ardu. Mais pas impossible.

_-« Il faut que nous rentrions. »_ Lâcha Tyler, et je souris quand je reconnu son timbre de voix. Lui n'avait pas changé et ça me fit du bien. Avant qu'ils ne partent, je demandais :

_-« Comment va Mike ? »_

Mon ancien ami se retourna et désigna une allée adjacente :

_-« Il doit être quelque part par là. »_

Je hochais la tête. Ma vie d'avant était belle et bien derrière moi. Pour toujours.

Ils quittèrent le cimetière sans se retourner. J'entendis seulement la voix de Jessica stipuler avec acidité à sa petite fille qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle côtoie des _« gens comme ça »._ Tyler avait répliqué qu'il nous avait trouvé charmants, bien qu'étranges. Ce à quoi sa femme avait répondu par un :

_-« Toi, tu ne t'es jamais remis de Bella. Alors sa petite nièce ou je ne sais quoi ne pouvait que te convenir ! J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais ! Mia je t'interdis de côtoyer des gens comme ça ! Ils ne sont pas sains ni N-O-R-M-A-U-X»_

Jacob et moi avions pouffés face à cette remarque. Billy se renfrogna. Pour se donner contenance, il dit :

_-« On devrait y aller. Histoire que le notaire ne vende pas la maison à quelqu'un d'autre. »_

Mon compagnon tendit la main. Je m'en saisis et jouait avec ses doigts, tendrement. En passant la porte du cimetière, il déposa sur mes lèvres un baiser très léger.

Je me retournais, et y jetais un dernier regard.

Mes yeux restèrent secs.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

J'étais de nouveau à Forks, chez moi. J'étais vivante. Et heureuse malgré tout.

Le soleil perça des nuages et illumina le chêne déraciné ainsi que la pelouse verte.

J'avais Jacob et Elizabeth, et j'allais revivre dans ma petite maison.

Je revins vers lui, vers mon soleil à moi, et souris.

Mon cœur me sembla tout léger.

Je venais de me débarrasser des démons de mon passé et plus rien ne m'empêchera d'être heureuse.

J'avais pris ma décision.

Vivre, quoi qu'il m'en coute, quoi qu'il advienne.

Deux éclairs, l'un blond et l'autre roux passèrent devant mes yeux mais je n'y pris pas garde.

Pourtant, j'aurais dû.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen ni de Jasper Hale personnel,

(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sexy manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours. De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée… Ailleurs, à d'autres choses !), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite j'espère.

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar.

PS : A samedi prochainnnn !


	15. Chapter 14: Transgression

Coucou les amis : déjà une petite information, quand à la publication de Rédemption : On revient à Mardi dans la journée, car mes week ends sont en fait très très très très occupés en ce moment, fin d'année et examens obligent. Ensuite quand à vos reviews… Vous êtes des amours ! Sachez donc qu'elles m'ont toutes énormément touchée. Merci merci merci et mille fois merci.

Je suis ravie que donc quelques petits nouvelles (et un petit nouveau, le sel, l'unique que je vais me chouchouter) de s'être faites connaitre et de continuer de lire. Ils se nomment : **Is, Noémie, Cachou, LoveCullen, Rana, Minie, les TL du 83, Istar **(à ne pas confondre avec Istehar !^^) **Paikan **(mon seul monsieur !),** Kate, Roxanne, Michaela, Gaia, Bérénice, Sophia, Montana2008, Kenny-love-Jacob, celinewilliam et gigi**

Merci aussi à toutes celles qui sont encore là, je cite :

**Jess**, **Kira, Julie, JessSwann**, **Sonia-S, Marie Charlotte, Mama, Ficmaniak, Misiri-addict ,Ptibiscuit Lliane, Lilith, Lizzie, numismétis, robssessed, jeveuxrenaitre, nonie, Hell, Krys, Emmet –x-Rosalie, GossipGirl, Sophia, IloveJacobBlack, Laughting out loud… **Je n'oublie pas** Alice** qui surveille tout de très près depuis la hollande ou elle encadre des enfants…

Bien bien bien… Alors chapitre trèèèss long.

Très complexe.

Multiples POV.

Bonne lecture et bon courage

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Chapitre 14 : Transgression _

Je n'arrivais pas à chasser de mon esprit l'image que j'avais vue au sortir du cimetière ainsi que l'échange qui avait suivit.

_-« Jake, tu veux bien prendre les devant… j'ai… quelque chose à faire avant d'aller chez le notaire._

_-Bee, tu es sûre que ça va ?_

_-Oui. Juste… S'il te plait. Fais-moi confiance. Je t'en supplie. »_

Jacob avait froncé les sourcils. Mais n'avait rien dit. Il me croyait. Ou pensait que je lui dirais tout. Ce qui n'était peut être pas faux. Il prit Elizabeth de mes bras et m'adressa un morne : _« Okay on se voit tout à l'heure alors. »_

Il était furieux. Furieux contre Forks et contre ce qu'elle représentait. Il avait l'impression de se battre contre des fantômes, des ennemis invisibles. Ce qui n'était pas faux non plus. Je me confrontais moi-même avec des souvenirs. Des souvenirs intenses qui remontaient à la surface, peu à peu.

J'attendis que la voiture soit assez loin pour m'époumoner :

_-« Je sais que vous êtes là ! »_

J'attendis. Mais rien ne se produisit. Je continuais de crier. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux décide de me parler. C'était l'éclair blond. Il me souriait et sa beauté sauvage et pure tout à la fois me gifla. Mon souffle s'échappa de ma poitrine et je dus me concentrer pour penser que je devais respirer. Encore plus beau que dans ma dernière vision de lui. Encore plus sexy. Encore plus élancé, fin et élégant. Et ce petit sourire en coin de gamin qui souffre. Aucun humain ne pouvait produire un tel effet sur une fille. C'était de la triche.

_-« Bella. »_

Sa voix était grave et posée. Respectueuse. De magnifiques intonations. Je fermais les yeux pour en profiter. Lorsque je les rouvris il se tenait droit devant moi, comme un soldat.

_-« Jasper. »_

Il hocha la tête.

_-« Tu te souviens de mon prénom._

_-Comment as-tu pu penser que je l'oublierais un jour ?_

_-Je suis si mémorable ?_

_-Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on risque de se faire mordre par un vampire le jour de son 18__ème__ anniversaire ! »_ M'éclaffais-je.

La mine réjouie de Jasper devint sombre. Je venais de faire une gaffe.

_-« Dommage ! »_ Grinçais-je.

Jasper s'en voulait donc encore. Je ne savais vraiment pas trop quoi faire pour le réconforter. Alors, n'écoutant que mes pulsions, je tendis les bras et l'enlaçais. Il sentait … bon ???!!! Etrange pour un vampire… Il avait du investir dans le parfum. A moins que se ne soient les herbes du coin ou il avait chassé qui n'embaument. Oui, ça devait être ça parce que ça sentait… Le thym et le romarin. Il se raidit. Jamais nous n'avions vraiment eu de contact épidermique. Mais là, mon corps était contre le sien, mon cou offert et il devait sentir mes palpitations cardiaques sur sa poitrine. Et il devait souffrir et avoir soif. Mais il ne faisait rien. Il restait juste raide et avait arrêté de respirer. Je m'écartais de lui, guillerette :

_-« Tu vois, tu ne m'as rien fait ! »_

Il esquissa un pâle sourire.

_-« Aujourd'hui non. Mais demain, qui sait ?_

_-Demain sera demain. Mais aujourd'hui c'est aujourd'hui et aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'avoir confiance en toi Jasper Hale._

_-Tu ne devrais pas._

_-C'est justement parce que tu me dis ça que je pense le contraire ! »_ Ris-je.

Il se détendit. Et il était vraiment trop chou quand il était détendu. Croyez moi, moi qui vis avec le plus sexy des Quileutes, qui suis sortie avec le plus beau des Cullen, à cet instant, Jasper Hale n'avait pas à rougir sur ce point. Enfin façon de parler hein, parce qu'un vampire n'a pas de sang, donc techniquement ne peut pas rougir.

Il m'observait, attentif, lisant toutes mes émotions sans broncher.

_-« Tu vas me demander quelque chose Bella, je sens beaucoup de curiosité. Si je fais abstraction de ton désir, qui est assez étrange car très différent…_

_-__Maraud, faquin, butor de pied plat ridicule! »_ Me moquais-je en utilisant des insultes de son époque.

_-« Et moi Jasper Hale pour vous servir gente demoiselle._

_- Crétin de vampire manipulateur d'émotions !_

_-Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ? »_Me questionna t'il sans se départir de son éternel sourire de star extrêmement sexy.

_-« Il m'énerve, il m'énerve !!! »_

Jasper s'esclaffa. Jasper riait !!! J'étais sciée. Toute seule, comme une grande, j'avais arraché un rire pur et cristallin au vampire le plus réac' et réservé que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je me pinçais histoire d'être bien sûre… Et constatais que je ne rêvais pas.

_-« Alors, cette question._

_- Que faisiez-vous ici ? Toi et lui ?_

_-Nous chassions._

_-Vous chassiez ? Vraiment ?_

_-Nous ne savions pas que tu étais revenue Bella._

_-Quand vous a-t-il rejoint ?_

_-Il y a quelques semaines._

_-Il va bien ?_

_-Il __allait__ bien. »_ Me répondit il, sombre de nouveau.

Je mordillais ma lèvre. J'étais nerveuse. Un peu trop nerveuse apparemment, à en juger par la tête de Jasper.

_-« Vous… Vous allez revenir ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Alice et moi nous voudrions bien. Surtout si tu vis ici désormais. Des « anciens » il n'y a plus personne. Ils habitent tous à Port Angeles ou dans des autres bleds paumés._

_-Non, Jess et Tyler sont encore là._

_-Ils vivent à Seattle. C'est leur fille qui vit à Forks désormais… _

_-Ok. Donc vous allez ré-emménager…_

_-C'est à lui de décider._

_-Alors, je pense que nous ne nous recroiserons pas de si tôt._

_- Détrompe-toi, Bella. Je pense qu'Edward a repris du poil de la bête… »_

Je pouffais. L'expression était assez appropriée. Il m'ignora :

_-«… et il pourrait bien revenir pour te réclamer. Et pour se battre pour toi, quoi qu'il en coûte._

_-Alors dis à Edward qu'il ne fasse pas de chose incroyablement stupide. Parce que je n'étais pas sa « chose » et que j'ai bien appris ma leçon. Il voulait que je vive sans lui, je vis sans lui. Il ne fait plus partie de ma vie._

_-Alors nous non plus. » _Conclut Jasper, désabusé. Maintenant que Jacob était mon compagnon, je pouvais assurer avec certitude que le vampire blond était mon « meilleur ami ». Alors, cette vérité qui venait de passer ses lèvres, me poignarda :

_-« Non. Vous autres, vous serez toujours une partie de moi. _

_-Lui aussi, quoi que tu en penses. C'est parce qu'il t'a quitté que tu es avec Jacob Black._

_-Alors tu le remercieras de m'avoir larguée parce que j'ai trouvé un homme qui m'aime autant que moi. » _Répliquais-je, glaciale.

Jasper sembla douché par mes propos, mais ne releva pas. Il devait sentir que mon monstre de douleur était revenu et qu'il me brûlait la poitrine. Je fermais les yeux pour le calmer, comme à l'accoutumée.

Zzzz. Zzzz. Zzzzz.

Je grognais en extirpant mon portable de mon minuscule sac à main.

« Jake call ».

Je hochais la tête et m'excusais auprès de Jasper, avant de prendre la communication :

_-« Jacob ?_

_-Bee, le notaire commence à s'impatienter…_

_-J'arrive de suite. Dis lui que je suis là dans 2 minutes. Bisous. »_

Je raccrochais et Jazz dit :

_-« Adieu Bella. »_

Je serrais sa main quand j'aperçus mon éclair bronze. Il s'arrêta et me dévisagea quelques courts instants. Ses prunelles d'or liquide, son visage grave des statues antiques, sa beauté nonchalante… Il était comme je m'en souvenais. Un dieu. Il me sourit, un petit sourire triste et peiné. Il avait sans doute tout écouté, et je me traitais mentalement de sotte. Ce ne furent que de brèves secondes, mais elles suffirent à me chambouler le cœur. Je clignais mes paupières et m'aperçus qu'il avait disparu.

Sans me retourner, je rejoignais le père de ma fille, ne pouvais m'ôter de l'esprit le regard d'un des fantômes de mon passé.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je regardais la feuille que j'avais à signer. J'étais propriétaire de la maison de Charlie, comme ça. Juste une petite signature. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me saisis du stylo, traçant maladroitement mon nom de famille. Le notaire profita de la présence de Billy pour lui remettre le legs que mon père lui destinait, c'est-à-dire toute la paperasse, les meubles… Ainsi qu'une lettre qui aurait dû être destinée à sa fille, Bella Swan, si elle avait toujours été en vie.

Je me figeais.

Billy tendit la main et reçut une petite enveloppe blanche, ou l'on pouvait lire mon prénom, écrit de l'écriture en patte de mouche de Charlie. Je l'aurais reconnue entre toutes. Jacob me serra la main. Je ravalais mes larmes. Je n'avais qu'à attendre. Billy me la donnerait, j'en étais certaine.

Le chemin pour rejoindre la maison ne fut pas bien long. Arrivé devant, Jake me prit dans ses bras, comme s'il était un prince et moi sa princesse.

_-« Jacob, nous sommes un peu trop vieux pour ça… _

_-On n'a que 16 ans._

_-Techniquement tu es un vieillard._

_-Toi aussi ma mignonne._

_-Tu m'énerves !_

_-Mais oui, mon adorable petite… momie !!!_

_- Repose-moi par terre ! »_ Trépignais-je, en battant des mains et des jambes, me tortillant pour m'échapper à son étreinte.

_-« Ne me tente pas… »_ Rit il. Je sentis ses doigts se désunir, et je chutais de quelques centimètres en poussant un hurlement de frayeur, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau rire. Je bougonnais :

_-« Maieuhh, c'est de la triche !_

_-Pirate darling !_

_-Pff… Même pas vrai. Si tu étais un pirate, tu serais Johnny Depp. Force est de constater que ce n'est pas le cas. Malheureusement. »_ Fis-je faussement navrée.

_-« Tu es toujours aussi mauvaise comédienne Bella. Je sais que tu m'adores._

_-N'en sois pas si certain. »_ Me bornais-je à lui répondre.

Il agaça le lobe de mon oreille avec ses dents et je frissonnais. Il glissa :

_-« Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est un moyen de pression… » _

Mon corps se tendit, appelant la caresse. J'étais vaincue. Je grognais :

_-« Tu es vraiment impossible. »_

Jacob souffla doucement son haleine sur mon coup, se qui m'électrisa et me donna la chair de poule. Je gloussais bêtement, calant ma tête au creux de son épaule, mes mains enlaçant son cou. Il me fit passer le seuil dans un éclat de rire, avant de m'embrasser intensément. J'aimais quand il se comportait comme ça, avec la folie de notre adolescence. Il me reposa par terre tout en douceur. Billy nous rejoignit dans un petit bruit métallique.

_-« Il faudra que je répare ta roue, tu fais un sacré bouquant. Tu dois les rendre barje à la Push avec ton truc._

_-Ne m'en parle pas, même à moi, qui suis sourd comme un pot ça me « tape sur le système » comme vous dites, les jeunes. »_

Il me tendit Elizabeth. Je m'effaçais et poussais Jacob pour recevoir notre petite fille. Ce dernier ferma ses grosses paluches autour des hanches de Lizzie, et la cala sur son épaule gauche, serrant son petit corps étroitement de sa main droite. Il y eut un long silence embarrassé. Mon conjoint le rompit en annonçant :

_-« Je vais coucher Liv'. Je pense que vous deux vous avez des choses à vous dire. »_

Il s'effaça et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Je regardais Billy dans les yeux. Ma gorge était devenue toute sèche.

_-« Je… Pourrais-je… Pourriez-vous… me donner la lettre de mon père ?_

_-Elle est à toi Bella. »_ Me répondit tranquillement le vieillard en sortant l'enveloppe de sa veste. Je m'en saisis avec mille précautions. Il m'intima l'ordre de me baisser et je lui obéis.

_-« Dis à Jake que je suis retourné à la réserve. Ils m'attendent là bas. Au revoir Bella, prends bien soin de lui… et de toi._

_-Comptez sur moi. »_ Fut tout ce que je trouvais à lui répondre.

Il baisa mes joues et s'en alla.

Je restais longtemps sur le seuil, dans l'encadrement de la porte, hésitante. J'entendis Jacob redescendre à pas feutrés. Il me rejoignit et ses mains se nouèrent autour de ma taille, m'attirant à lui avec passion et tendresse. Il posa son menton sur ma tête, avant d'embrasser mon front. Je caressais négligemment de ma main gauche son avant bras droit, observant la lettre qui reposait dans mon autre menotte.

Il ne parla pas pendant un bout de temps, et nous demeurâmes ainsi enlacés durant un bon quart d'heure, bougeant tout doucement, au rythme du vent dans les arbres. C'était calme et voluptueux. Parfait.

Il brisa le silence en chuchotant :

_-« Je pense que tu devrais l'ouvrir maintenant. _

_-Tu as raison. »_

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de s'écarter de moi. Son retrait me terrifia.

_-« Tu t'en vas ? Ne me laisse pas ! _» Le suppliais-je.

_-« Je ne pars pas bien loin, je vais à l'étage voir Liv'._

_-J'ai besoin de toi._

_-Tu as toujours besoin de moi Bella. Mais maintenant, il va falloir que tu te débrouilles seule. Je ne peux pas affronter ça à ta place. Il t'a écrit une lettre. A toi. Et c'est toi seule qui dois la lire. Toute seule. Compris ?_

_-J'ai peur._

_-Moi aussi. Tu y arriveras. J'ai confiance en toi… Même si je pense que je devrais sérieusement en douter… » _S'esclaffa t'il avant de me quitter.

J'étais fébrile. Mais Jacob avait raison. Je brûlais de connaitre ce que contenait cette lettre. Et en même temps… En même temps je craignais ce qu'elle recelait. Et s'il m'en voulait ? Et s'il me disait des choses affreuses ? J'ouvris la lettre et la parcouru avec avidité :

_« A Forks, le 21 Janvier 2004. »_

Je grimaçais. Ca commençait mal. La veille de mon arrivée à ici.

_« Bell,_

_Lorsque tu liras ces mots c'est que je ne serais plus ici pour te les dire. Ce n'est rien qu'une lettre d'un père idiot. J'espère que lorsque tu la liras tu seras une dame et que tu seras heureuse. Que tu auras réussi ta vie. Je t'aime Bell. Maintenant, sois bien attentive à ce que dis ton vieux père._

_Je sais qu'un jour viendra car la vie le commande, ou tu me quitteras. J'appréhende ce jour. Je sais pourtant qu'il viendra ce jour ou, triste et solitaire, en trainant mes pas, je rentrerais chez nous, dans un chez nous désert. Je rentrerais chez nous, et tu ne seras plus là. »_

Je grimaçais de nouveau. C'était… Obscur. Comme s'il avait toujours su que je lui échapperais. Ce qui me blessa d'ailleurs. Je repris ma lecture :

_« Ce jour là, toi tu ne verras rien des choses de mon cœur, tes yeux seront crevés de joie et de bonheur. Tu seras devenue grande. Et moi vieux. En une seconde. Et j'aurai un rictus que tu ne connais pas, qui semble être un sourire ému mais ne l'est pas. En taisant ma douleur à ton bras fièrement, je guiderai tes pas quoi que j'en pense ou dise, dans le recueillement d'une paisible église, pour aller te donner à l'homme de ton choix. Peut être que ça sera Jacob. Ou l'un des Cullen ou des Hale. Il parait qu'ils font se pâmer toutes les filles.»_

C'était bien du Charlie ça ! Me marier avant même que je n'ai mis un pied à Forks !  
_« Il te dévêtira… » _Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Non, je devais faire un cauchemar ! A non, ça allait… « _…du nom qui est le nôtre, pour t'en donner un autre que je ne connais pas… »__  
_  
J'attaquais le second paragraphe encore plus mal à l'aise que le précédent.

_« Je sais qu'un jour viendra ou tu atteindras cet âge. Tu forceras la cage que je t'avais construite, tu quitteras mon cocon parce que tu auras trouvé ta voie. L'aube de ta vie se lèvera ailleurs qu'ici. Sans toi, j'aurais toujours froid, l'été comme l'hiver, le jour comme la nuit. Parce que tu es mon petit rayon de soleil Bella. Je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver. Mais pour combien de temps ? Quand arrivera-t-il, l'autre, celui qui t'enlèvera à moi ? »_

Je tournais la page, anxieuse. Il y avait ceci au dos.

_« PS : Ajouté en 2005. »_

Inutile de vous dire que je savais exactement quand il l'avait ajouté. Les taches, l'écriture torturée. Après ma « mort ».

_-« Lui, lui qui ne comprenait rien. Lui qui est venu comme ça la bouche en cœur, il t'a enlevée à moi. Il m'a volé ce que je redoutais le plus, mon passé et, avec toi, mon bonheur. Cet étranger sans nom, sans visage, si tu savais comme je le hais. Pourtant, s'il t'avait rendue heureuse, je n'aurais eu pour lui aucune pensée haineuse et lui aurais offert mon cœur avec ta main. J'aurais fait tout ça, en sachant que tu l'aimes, simplement parce que je t'aime aussi. _

_Bella, ma Bella, ma perdue. Jamais tu ne liras cette lettre. J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit le cas pourtant. Je n'ai jamais su te dire tout ça. Ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je ne suis pas un démonstratif. Mais voilà. J'aurais voulu que tu saches à quel point je tenais à toi, mon trésor. _

_Ton papa qui t'a toujours aimé, t'aime et t'aimera toujours._

_Charlie. »  
_

Je poussais un hurlement de douleur et froissais le papier glacé. De rage et de désespoir, je sentis mon corps effectuer des spasmes. J'allais me transformer d'une minute à l'autre, en plein milieu de la bourgade de Forks. Je détalais à une vitesse humainement respectable et me tapis dans les bois. Là alors, je devins de nouveau un monstre. Je perdais la tête quand je devenais louve, ne suivant que mes instincts. Jacob avait du sentir le danger, parce que je le vis me rejoindre de suite. Nous conversâmes par la pensée :

_-« Ou est Lizzie ?_

_-Sam arrive à la maison._

_-Victoria ?_

_-Je ne sens plus son odeur. _

_-Ou est ce qu'on est ?_

_-Dans le parc naturel. On est tranquille._

_-Oh mon dieu, tu sens ?_

_-Bella, concentres toi… Fais abstraction… »_

Un feulement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Il gronda et se mit en travers de mon chemin. Je le chargeais. Il y avait de l'humain. Et ça, je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'échapper. Je n'avais tué qu'une humaine, Angela. Mais je me souvenais encore de la chaleur de son sang, de la douceur de sa chair. Mon cerveau avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Cependant, mon instinct de louve me faisait montrer les crocs et retrousser mes babines. J'allais attaquer, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose d'autre. De la poudre. Et il y avait ces bruits. Des jappements. Et du métal.

_-« Des chiens ?_

_-Les hommes font une partie de chasse. Les clebs nous ont flairés. Et nous sommes désormais le trophée ! » _S'alarma Jacob.

C'est alors que l'un d'entre eux sortit d'un buisson. Il était assez loin, mais il pouvait tout de même nous tirer dessus. Je me figeais, tétanisée par la peur. Le type visa tranquillement. Puis tout alla très vite. Le coup de feu partit et je me sentis être poussée sur le côté. Puis il y eut un couinement. Alors, je vis une masse sombre s'effondrer à côté de moi. Je me mis à hurler dans ma tête :

_-« JACOOOOBBBBB ! »_

**Victoria POV :**

Je les regardais tous dans leur stupide cape noire. Ils pensaient faire peur avec ces habits de guignols ? J'avais voyagé, fait des milliers de kilomètres pour… ça ? Des types qui se la jouaient « entretient avec un vampire » ? Pff. Ils avaient vraiment tout de l'image d'Epinal du vampire. Ce qui était plutôt pathétique. J'avais toujours entendu parler d'eux comme s'ils étaient des dieux. On murmurait leur nom à voix basse et avec déférence… Les voir me ressembler autant brisait un mythe. Même James les craignait. S'il avait su, il aurait changé son fusil d'épaule.

Une petite blonde flanquée d'un homme qui lui ressemblait, son jumeau sans doute, vint se poster devant moi. Elle avait une petite mine effrontée, et me toisait avec sadisme. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire, mais cette gamine ne me faisait pas peur. Je savais me défendre… et surtout fuir. Elle s'énerva en me voyant soutenir son regard. Une enfant gâtée, voilà ce qu'elle était. Surtout qu'il semblait qu'elle ait de l'influence sur les trois frères. Ou plutôt sur l'un d'entre eux, qu'elle tenait par la queue… avec le mauvais jeu de mot qui va avec.

_-« Suis-nous. En silence. Quand tu seras devant eux, tente de garder ta place ! Enfin, si tu le peux ! »_

Ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver cette gamine ! Je lui aurais bien décollé la tête. Mais bon, son pouvoir personnel m'invitait à la prudence et à me la jouer mielleuse. Après tout, elle était la maîtresse du « Prince » si on peut dire ça. Et j'étais chez eux, dans leur antre, dans leur repaire. Je ne pariais pas cher de mon immortalité si je lui déplaisais. Surtout s'ils m'offraient en pâture à sa cruauté, pour réparer l'affront d'un soufflet. Elle avançait à petit pas pressés, faisant claquer ses talons aiguilles sur le sol, dans un bruit des plus désagréables. Cette fille m'était antipathique. Je précise, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqués !

Une porte à lourds battants s'ouvrit, et je grimaçais devant la décadence de la cour qui s'était constituée autour de nos chefs. Certes, ils possédaient l'élite des vampires comme garde, mais il y avait aussi les piques assiettes. Et puis, ils étaient un peu mégalos, surtout le grand brun, et avaient conservés l'envie de régner sur notre race comme des monarques absolus et de droit divin.

Ils siégeaient tous les trois sur des espèces de trônes clinquant. La voix douce et veloutée de celui qui se tenait au milieu accueillit notre petite troupe :

-« _Jane, très chère. Alec, Démétri. Et notre magnifique inconnue. »_

La désignée Jane me foudroya de ses prunelles vermeilles. J'avais donc un ascendant sur son amant. Peut être qu'elle me détestait juste parce que j'avais tapé dans l'œil de l'autre. Il se leva et parvint à ma hauteur :

_-« Je suis Aro Volturi, belle étrangère, et tu es ?_

_-Victoria. Une nomade du nord. _

_-Américaine ?_

_-Il semblerait en effet._ »

Une petite joute verbale qui sembla le ravir. Il caressa mon visage de sa paume. Je ne cillais pas. Il ricana. Je lui résistais. Il aimait ça.

Aro était plutôt élégant et bien fait. Et beau. Terriblement beau. Malgré sa peau flétrie comme du papier mâché, il était vraiment splendide. Et il avait le pouvoir. C'est ce qu'il me fallait. Je lui plaisais, pas de doute la dessus. J'étais étrangère, sauvage et insaisissable. Et je me doutais bien que pour un homme qui ne sortait pas de chez lui, qui n'avait pas du voir de nouveau visage depuis des décennies –à part ceux de ceux qui faisaient ses repas- j'étais l'attraction, le nouveau jouet, avec lequel on s'amuse un peu.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent mon cou et je me dérobais.

Il sembla déçu mais en même temps, j'avais éveillé sa convoitise.

Jane tapait du pied, furibonde, ce qui m'arracha un rire cristallin. Aro sourit et me demanda :

_-« Que me vaut donc votre visite… _

_-Que NOUS vaut donc cette visite tu voulais dire… » _Le reprit son frère.

Aro ricana et glissa à mon oreille, agaçant mon lobe :

_-« Ne prête pas garde à Caius. Il est un peu complexé… Un problème d'infériorité et de complexe d'Oedipe mal géré._

_-Je vois… »_ Me moquais-je, et cela plu à mon interlocuteur.

Il réitéra sa question, jouant avec une mèche rebelle de mes cheveux avec sensualité.

_-« Alors belle étrangère, bel oiseau de paradis, que viens tu faire par ici ? »_

D'une voix forte, j'exposais mon propos :

_-« Il y a un clan de vampire, au nord. Des vampires Végétariens._

_-Les Cullen… »_ Souffla le vampire à la tignasse sombre. Je hochai la tête pour lui assurer qu'il ne se fourvoyait pas.

_-« Edward Cullen s'est épris d'une humaine._

_-Nous savons tout cela ! »_ Gronda Caius, chassant l'air d'un air bougon. Aro émit un râle de protestation. Son frère se calma instantanément.

_-« Comme l'a fait remarquer Caius, nous savons déjà cela. Cet imbécile nous a demandé de le tuer… Ce qui aurait été dommage vu la qualité de son pouvoir personnel. Finalement il est reparti, vivant et désespéré. Jane y a veillé. »_ Glissa t'il malicieusement, et la petite blonde afficha un sourire éclatant et minauda un peu. J'allais la calmer et fissa :

_- « Plus si désespéré apparemment… »_

Je laissais ma phrase en suspend. Maintenant, tous les Volturi m'observaient, avidement.

_-« Il semblerait qu'il ait retrouvé son humaine. Mieux encore, qu'il lui aurait fait un enfant… »_

Une vague de protestation se fit entendre. Mais Aro savait que je n'en avais pas fini avec mes révélations.

_-« Paix ! Continue, l'étrangère._

_-Mais le meilleur arrive…Durant le laps de temps ou l'humaine s'est séparée de lui, elle s'est transformée en authentique fille de la lune. Imaginez donc le cocktail détonant que donne le rejeton d'un vampire et d'une lycanthrope ? »_

Caius et Aro se figèrent. Les autres cessèrent de respirer. J'assenais le coup fatal :

_-« Sans compter, bien sûr, qu'ils peuvent en avoir d'autres… Alors, qu'est ce qui empêchera Carlisle de se rebeller contre vous ? Car si je m'en rappelle bien, il est à la tête du second clan de vampires du monde, juste après vous… Sauf qu'il aura une arme que vous, vous ne possédez pas… »_

Caius frappa du poing sur son trône. Jane montra des dents. Aro fouillait mon regard, cherchant la moindre trace de félonie, puis utilisa son pouvoir sur moi. Mais je disais vrai, je disais ce que je pensais être. J'avais sentie l'odeur de Cullen aux environs de la maison de l'humaine. J'avais vu l'humaine se transformer. C'était évident.

J'attendis la décision.

Elle cingla, prononcée par la voix glaciale d'Aro Volturi :

_-« Nous sommes les seuls à la tête de notre race. Et nous le resterons. »_

J'affichais un sourire victorieux et cruel. Le chez des vampires m'enlaça la taille et glissa sa main dans mes cheveux. Je le laissais faire, trop grisée par ma réussite.

En servant mes princes, je servais mes propres ambitions et ma vengeance.

Je murmurais tranquillement :

-_« Profitez bien des jours qu'il vous reste à vivre… »_

**POV Bella.**

Je m'étais enfuie de la clairière en mettant Jacob sur mon dos. J'avais couru longtemps avant de me retransformer. Lui, avait déjà retrouvé son corps d'homme, et perdait beaucoup de sang. La balle s'était logée dans son abdomen. Je le ramenais à la maison, et découvrit Sam qui veillait sur Elizabeth.

_-« Aides moi, je t'en supplie. »_ Fut tout ce que je trouvais à lui demander.

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et appela la shaman.

Pendant qu'elle entreprenait de soigner Jake, je dus donner des explications à mon alpha. Il tonna :

_-« Bella, en t'exposant tu nous mets tous en danger !_

_-Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas que ça se terminerait comme ça…_

_-Il va falloir que tu apprennes à mieux de contrôler face à des émotions violentes ! Aujourd'hui, Jake à failli y passer ! Qu'aurais-je fais sans mon bêta ?_

_-Tu ne te soucies que de la meute ! Pas de l'état de santé de Jacob ! Tu n'es pas en colère parce qu'__il__ a failli mourir mais parce que ton __bêta__ à failli mourir !_ » Glapis-je, hystérique. Il m'emprisonna le bras de sa poigne de fer et rugit :

_-« Bella, la meute est plus importante que les individus. Il va falloir que tu commences à t'y faire. Tu en fais partie désormais. La meute, c'est le clan. On lui appartient et tout ce que l'on fait, c'est pour elle. Nous la servons avant de servir nos propres intérêts. Parce que nous veillons non pas seulement sur nous, mais aussi sur la population de l'état de Washington. C'est clair ? »_

J'avais peur. Mais bien compris la leçon. Je hochais la tête.

C'est alors que la shaman sorti de notre chambre.

_-« Il demande à te voir Bella. »_

J'avançais, et Sam m'emboita le pas. La vieille posa sa main sur son torse et dit :

_-«__ Seulement __Bella. »_

Je rejoignis Jacob. Il était pâle et en sueur. Je me pelotonnais contre son corps massif, et il me serra dans ses bras. Alors, je pleurais. A chaudes larmes. Et il ne fit rien pour me consoler cette fois là. Parce que je devinais qu'il m'en voulait un peu. Sa voix, pleine de reproches, brisa la longue monotonie de mes pleurs.

_-« Tu empestes Bee._

_-C'est… les… branches…_

_-Non. C'est l'odeur des vampires. Et pas celle de n'importe quel vampire. Celle d'un des membres du clan des Cullen. »_

Je me raidis. J'avais oublié mon entretient avec Jasper dans toute cette histoire.

_-« C'était lui au cimetière pas vrai ?_

_-Non. C'était son frère, Jasper._

_-Oh !_

_-Tu m'en veux ?_

_-Un peu. »_ Se contenta t'il de lâcher.

Je me mordis les lèvres, et me relevais pour l'observer.

Jacob semblait meurtrit.

Vraiment.

Il avait peur que je ne lui échappe, malgré notre imprégnation, malgré le fait qu'il était un autre moi-même, malgré tout. Or je l'aimais, plus que moi-même, plus que ma propre vie. Edward était mon passé, mon amour d'adolescence. Il bénéficiait de ce statut. On se souvient toujours de son premier amour, de son premier baiser. Et ceux d'Edward étaient certainement encore plus enivrants et fascinants que ceux que les autres filles de mon âge avaient dû échanger avec leur petit ami.

Mais il y avait Jacob désormais.

Mon Jacob, mon soleil, ma merveille. Jacob et ses regards sombres qui m'enivraient. Jacob et sa bonne humeur. Jacob et ses silences ou il me disait tout sans pour autant prononcer un seul mot.

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans lui.

M'éloigner de lui serait comme diviser le corps et l'âme d'un être. J'avais failli le perdre. Et il était là.

Vivant.

J'avais besoin de lui.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit malheureux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il doute de mes sentiments pour lui. Dans mon esprit, nous ne formions qu'un. Et il devait en avoir conscience, par n'importe quel moyen…

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et embrassais son front, dévorant ensuite ses joues avant de m'attaquer à ses lèvres. Il y répondit avidement, me pressant contre lui, comme si j'allais m'enfuir, comme si j'allais le quitter d'un instant à l'autre. Il retrouvait peu à peu toute sa vigueur. Jacob avait toujours été un amant passionné. Et il me le prouvait, une fois de plus, tendant ses muscles pour se redresser et pouvoir mieux se saisir de mon corps frêle. Il grogna quand la douleur se réveilla.

Je m'installais tranquillement à califourchon sur lui, en prenant bien soin de ne pas appuyer sur sa blessure. Maligne, je le repoussais du plat de ma main, lui intimant l'ordre de rester allongé sur le dos. Et de ne pas bouger. Tout doucement, je fis courir mes doigts le long de son torse brûlant. Il frissonna sous moi et j'en tirais une grande satisfaction. Petit à petit, je posais mes lèvres le long de son tronc, puis autour de son nombril. Lui, passa ses mains sous ma robe de deuil, en lambeaux désormais, et les arrondit en emprisonnant ma poitrine. Mes hanches se mirent à onduler, tout doucement, et je sentis son désir pour moi, tandis que je me frottais contre lui. Lentement, je glissais mes mains vers son jean, arquant mon corps pour qu'il épouse son buste, sans pour autant lui peser.

Je déboutonnais délicatement son pantalon, puis passais mes doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il continuait de malaxer ma poitrine, puis il s'attarda sur mon ventre. Des doigts traçaient des arabesques sur ma peau, et je la sentais s'enflammer sous eux. Il se montrait très doux, très tendre et très attentionné, épousant chacun de mes mouvements. Je prenais bien garde de ne pas lui faire faire de faux mouvement, de peur que la blessure ne se ravive et ne recommence à saigner. Avec précaution, je l'embrassais, nouant ma langue à la sienne. Il passa sa paluche derrière ma nuque, et m'écrasa littéralement contre son visage, goutant mes lèvres comme un alcoolique en manque. J'étais grisée par ses réactions. C'était si bon de se sentir chérie, adorée et désirée par l'homme qu'on aime. Quand à moi, je le guidais avec précaution vers la bouche du bas de mon corps. Lentement, je le fis entrer en moi, et continuais de faire onduler mes hanches.

Et, peu à peu, je le senti exercer seul de violentes poussées en moi, me soulevant de quelques centimètres à chaque fois. Déstabilisée, je pris appui sur ses genoux, cambrant mon corps le plus que je pouvais. Il continua à me visiter, râlant de plaisir. Il tenait mes hanches, étroitement dans ses mains, et les faisaient accompagner ses mouvement. Lentement au début, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Il me visitait, me faisant sienne, se gorgeant de mon corps, ravageant ma peau de ses baisers. Je mordis mes lèvres quand il effectua une nouvelle poussée entre mes cuisses, encore plus intense que les précédentes. Jacob râla et enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine, me maintenant prisonnière de son étreinte.

Je sentis mes sens m'abandonner.

Mon corps seul agissait, mon esprit se gorgeait de cette luxure. J'avais eu tellement peur de le perdre, quelques heures auparavant, que l'acte d'amour qu'il m'offrait à cet instant me combla. Je lui appartenais, j'étais sienne, pour toujours. La chaleur qui précédait ma jouissance me parvint, et mes muscles, par réflexe, se contractèrent et se décontractèrent, à intervalles réguliers, puis, de plus en plus rapidement. Jacob eut un ultime spasme tandis que je cassais mon corps en deux.

Alors, nimbée de sueur mais comblée, je me redressais et l'embrassais profondément.

Il souriait et ses yeux brillaient.

Il murmura tout simplement :

_« Merci ». _

Je restais allongée sur lui et répondis :

_-« Dors, Jake, je veille sur toi. »_

Et il m'obéit au bout de quelques longues minutes. Je l'observais dormir, caressant ses cheveux d'ébène, heureuse de l'avoir fait heureux.

Une odeur acre et désagréable me vint au nez. Puis un froissement de feuilles. Et un éclair cuivre. Je soupirais. _Il_ avait certainement tout vu. _Il_ nous avait sans nul doute épiés. Et étonnamment, je ne m'en formalisais pas. J'étais épanouie avec Jacob. Je l'aimais. Plus que tout.

Du moins, le pensais-je…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen ni de Jasper Hale personnel,

(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sexy manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours. De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée… Ailleurs, à d'autres choses !), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite j'espère.

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar.

PS : A samedi prochainnnn !


	16. Chapter 15: Fascination

Coucou les amis : déjà une petite information, quand à la publication de Rédemption : On revient à Mardi dans la journée, car mes week ends sont en fait très très très très occupés en ce moment, fin d'année et examens obligent. Ensuite quand à vos reviews… Vous êtes des amours ! Sachez donc qu'elles m'ont toutes énormément touchée. Merci merci merci et mille fois merci. Même si j'ai noté du relachement dans les reviews… dues au beau temps sans doute, n'est ce pas ?

Pour moi alors… OUI **Julie**, je sais on est mercredi. Oui je sais j'ai eu accès à internet dans la journée. Mais non je n'ai pas posté car je n'ai eu accès à internet que deux heures et encore j'étais angoissée à cause de ma kholle de Géo. Et hier, je préparais ma kholle d'histoire PLUS celle de Géo. Maintenant, toutes mes kholles sont passées (normalement) donc j'ai plus d'interros du tout de l'année, donc plus de retard. Mais là… désolée, mais mes cours sont une priorité et non pas une formalité. Je suis passée en coup de vent, sans avoir en plus ma clé USB ou rédemption est conservée. Donc du retard, je sais, mais ma vie a la particularité d'être extrêmement remplie entre chéri, les cours, les amies, les forums, les inscriptions… bref la galère.

Merci aussi à toutes celles qui sont encore là, je cite :

**Jess**, **Kira, Julie, JessSwann**, **Sonia-S, Marie Charlotte, Mama, Ficmaniak, Misiri-addict ,Ptibiscuit Lliane, Lilith, Lizzie, numismétis, robssessed, jeveuxrenaitre, nonie, Hell, Krys, Emmet –x-Rosalie, GossipGirl, Sophia, IloveJacobBlack, Laughting out loud… **Je n'oublie pas** Alice** qui surveille tout de très près depuis la hollande ou elle encadre des enfants…

Un chapitre qui marque le GRAND RETOUR D'EDWARD CULLEN ! ET OUI !IL EST ENFIN LA POUR DE VRAI (pas de rêve, pas d'ombre ou d'éclair cuivre !) Il est là, il pense, il aime, il ressent. Bref, il devient un vrai personnage et non pas un fantôme qui plane autour de Jacob et de Bella. Un chapitre que j'ai DETESTE écrire en raison du caractère d'Edward et de son don ! Un cauchemar ! je comprends pourquoi S.M n'a pas fait Twilight en POV Edward !

Bonne lecture sur ce !

Bisous bisous

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Chapitre 15 : Fascination_

**POV Edward.**

Plus de deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis que nous avions pris la décision de retourner à Forks. Un jour. Il avait fallu régler nos affaires en Alaska. J'avais du me réhabituer à la vie en société et au contact des hommes. Mon pouvoir s'était affaibli, et si l'on voulait me cacher ses idées, c'était chose on ne peut plus aisée. D'ailleurs Carlisle utilisait ma défaillance avec zèle. Pour quoi, je ne le savais pas, mais ça devait être sérieux. Ou intime. Bref. Deux années. Jenks mort, Jasper avait eu du mal à dégoter un fonctionnaire véreux qui puisse aussi faire du bon boulot. Et puis, eux, ils avaient le lycée et voulaient terminer leurs études. Enfin. Deux ans à attendre. Deux ans et des poussières à savoir qu'elle vivait avec le chiot, qu'elle lui faisait l'amour. Et s'il l'engrossait ? Rien qu'à cette idée, songer à la souillure qu'un louveteau ferait à ma Bella, distordant son ventre, je serrais les dents. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait à son tour me quitter. Enfin me quitter tout à fait. Qu'elle puisse refaire sa vie. Je le lui avais pourtant demandé. Mais sans désirer qu'elle m'oublie. J'étais toujours amoureux d'elle, à en mourir si j'avais pu. Elle n'avait pas tellement changée… Toujours aussi belle, et son sang… son sang sentait toujours le freesia. J'en salivais rien que d'y repenser. J'avais croisé durant quelques instants furtifs ses prunelles et y avait lu un nombre incalculables de sentiments contradictoires. Bella, malgré les décennies, était restée ma Bella, la Bella dont j'étais fou. Elle avait écarquillé ses grands yeux noisette et entrouvert ses lèvres dans une mimique étonnée, avant de se les mordiller nerveusement. Et puis elle avait rougit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose plus belle qu'elle, s'était elle quand elle rougissait.

Pourtant, je me sentais trahi.

Et je ne savais pas à qui j'en voulais le plus.

Bella ? Jacob ? Jasper ? Ou moi-même ? Certainement un peu à tous. Et surtout à moi. Car je ne me comprenais plus. Je me détestais même. J'étais jaloux. Jaloux à un point tel que j'avais envie d'arracher la tête de quelqu'un, comme ça, pour me défouler. Et je me détestais encore plus pour avoir eu cette pensée monstrueuse. Je ne voulais pas devenir un monstre. Je n'avais jamais voulu. Et Bella n'aimerait pas que j'en redevienne un. Bon sang, j'avais encore pensé à elle. Plus je tentais de faire abstraction d'elle plus son visage, dans les plus infimes détails occupait mon esprit. Plus je la repoussais, plus je la voulais. Je la voulais tellement fort. Je désirais être à ses côtés, la respirer, l'admirer. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle était jolie. Sa canine gauche était légèrement taillée en pointe, et quand elle refermait mal la bouche, lorsqu'elle était gênée par exemple, je pouvais voir un petit éclat perle sur ses lèvres du plus pur des carmins. Bella était ma vie, enfin plutôt ma non vie, mon éternité. J'avais besoin d'elle. Je m'étais sevré d'elle, comme un drogué. Mais les drogués rechutent tous quand ils sont confrontés à leur vieilles tentations. Et face à mon « petit sachet d'héroïne personnelle » comme le disait Emmett quand je sortais avec elle, pour se moquer de ma folie, force était de constater que tous mes efforts pour l'oublier étaient restés vain.

Je courais pour oublier l'odeur de son sang.

Je courais pour oublier la profondeur de ses yeux.

Je courais pour oublier ses palpitations cardiaques, qui s'étaient emballées quand elle avait deviné que c'était moi qui l'observais.

Je courais pour oublier ses soupirs dans les bras de Jacob Black.

Je courais pour oublier qu'il l'avait prise, et que moi, j'avais tout vu.

Je courais pour oublier le désir que son corps blanc et nimbé de sueur m'avait occasionné.

Je courais pour oublier…

Sachant cependant que jamais je ne le pourrais…

_**Espèce d'imbécile, arrête de te la jouer « guépard » ! Attends-moi, ou je te fais la peau durant notre prochaine partie de chasse. Et Emmett se fera un plaisir de m'aider… il s'ennuie le pauvre… Et tu es nettement plus amusant à pourchasser qu'un grizzli. Quoique… Même eux ont un meilleur caractère que toi !**_

Ca, c'était les pensées de Jasper. Il était vraiment en colère. Et encore, je fais dans l'euphémisme. Je vis dans sa tête ses envies d'arracher la mienne et de brûler un à un mes membres. Il imaginait toutes les façons de me faire souffrir. Il n'était pas sérieux bien sûr, mais ça lui permettait de contenir sa rage. Jasper était comme ça, très ambivalent. C'est pour ça que je l'appréciais autant. Il était aussi compliqué que moi. Nous avions des points communs, plus que personne ne pouvait le savoir. A part Alice peut être. Jasper était toujours assoiffé. Il avait des pensées sadiques souvent, imaginant comment il pourrait boire une humaine tranquillement, puis il se reprenait mentalement, se maudissant d'avoir osé, rien que par la pensée, imaginer cela. Car s'il dérapait, il nous mettait tous en danger. Moi, j'avais mis ma famille en danger, pour Bella. J'étais assoiffé avec Bella. J'avais envie de la tuer à chaque instant. Alors je comprenais son calvaire. Et Jasper se contentais d'utiliser son pouvoir sur moi. Il ne me jugeait pas. Moi non plus. Nous nous comprenions et cela suffisait. Il était mon confident aussi. C'est toujours plus simple de se confier à un empathe, à quelqu'un qui sait ce que vous ressentez, plutôt qu'à un autre. Et puis Jasper savait passer de la gravité la plus totale à la folie la plus excentrique.

_**Edward, je t'ordonne de t'arrêter ! Cesse de te comporter comme un gamin !**_

Je stoppais net ma course et quelque chose me poussa dans mon dos. Jasper grogna, et je devinais qu'il s'était éclaté contre moi. D'ailleurs ses pensées confirmèrent mon hypothèse.

_**Espèce d'imbécile de crétin de frère vampirique qui n'a d'égal face à sa stupidité que son égoïsme primaire.**_

Je grondais. Jasper ne cilla pas. C'est ce qu'il y avait de bien chez Jasper Hale. Il était têtu, borné, irritable mais surtout terriblement courageux.

Ses pensées butaient les unes contre les autres, mais il y en avait toujours une récurrente, un souvenir sans doute, de Bella et lui, entrain de parler de moi et de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie quand à mon départ. Et je comprenais qu'il l'avait choisi, ce souvenir, pour me le mettre sous le nez et ainsi me punir. Parce que Jasper m'en voulait d'avoir quitté Bella. Comme toute la famille d'ailleurs, Rosalie exceptée. Voir Bella pleurer m'étais insupportable. Jasper devait sentir la rancœur et la peine déferler en moi. Cependant, il se concentrait pour chasser de son esprit toutes ses autres idées, afin que cette image devienne de plus en plus nette. Elle s'affichait, éclatante, dans sa tête, comme si moi-même j'avais assisté à la scène.

Jasper me toisait, de toute sa hauteur. Il ne me craignait pas, malgré ma musculature plus impressionnante que la sienne. J'avais des muscles longs et noueux, mais une forte carrure. Lui était tout en longueur et paraissait fragile. J'étais plus rapide. Lui plus technique. La douleur de son souvenir me brûlait. Je savais qu'il me provoquait, qu'il désirait que je passe mes nerfs sur lui avant de rentrer à la maison. Alors, il me donna le coup de grâce : je vis Bella pleurer, mais non plus pour moi. Pour Jacob Black. Et ma fureur se décupla. Sans réfléchir, je me jetais sur lui, et un combat fratricide commença. Agile, il glissa entre mes paumes, s'écartant à une distance raisonnable de moi. Il préparait ses coups, élaborait mille et unes stratégies, ayant pour but final de me mettre KO. Enfin vampiriquement KO, c'est-à-dire, de me faire mordre la poussière. Je prévoyais le moindre de ses coups, mais le bourdonnement de son esprit me fatiguait. Je n'avais plus l'habitude d'utiliser mon pouvoir, et là, je commençais à être dépassé. Jasper fondit sur moi, je l'évitais d'un pas sur le côté. Puis ce fut à mon tour de charger. Il se contenta d'une pichenette pour m'envoyer valser. Jasper se battait avec négligence, comme si rien ne le touchait ni l'intéressait. Ce qui m'énerva encore plus. Alors que j'allais poursuivre notre combat, il effectua une botte dont il avait le secret, et ses crocs s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de ma jugulaire. Il avait donc gagné.

Il s'écarta de moi tranquillement, avant de rejeter ses cheveux blonds en arrière, époussetant calmement la terre sur ses vêtements. Il y avait du vert. Il grimaça, songeant au scandale que lui ferait Alice à notre retour. Puis, il blêmit, en pensant qu'elle le punirait en le trainant dans tous les magasins des environs, l'obligeant à faire avec elle les boutiques. Je m'esclaffais. Il me jeta un regard noir :

_-« Gardes toi hors de mon esprit s'il te plait !_

_-Et s'il ne me plait pas ?_

_-Ne me tente pas d'user mon pouvoir sur toi, Edward… »_

Il repensa à son passe temps favori : faire naitre chez moi une passion brûlante pour Carlisle. Ou l'inverse. Ce qui provoquait toujours l'hilarité du reste de la maisonnée. Sauf de celui dont il manipulait les émotions bien sûr. Je grognais, mais ne préférais pas tenter la chance.

_-« Tu… ne comprends pas… _

_-Je me demande à quoi tu passes ton temps quand tu es dans mon cerveau, Ed. Franchement, tu sais que je peux TOUT comprendre. Sans être démagogue._

_-Tu n'as jamais perdu celle que tu aimais. »_

Je vis mon frère se figer. Il devint encore plus livide que d'habitude. Dans son esprit, des images floues apparurent. Certainement des souvenirs humains. Des images que je n'avais jamais vues auparavant. C'était une jeune fille, en robe à crinoline, lors d'un pique nique, très jolie. Et Jasper lui donnait le bras…

Je l'observais ébahi. Jamais je n'avais songé que Jasper ait pu être épris de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alice. Mon frère parut embarrassé de ma découverte. Et vraiment peiné aussi. Il y eut un dernier flash, celui d'un baiser et puis… Je hoquetais. Il grimaça.

_-« Maintenant tu sais que je peux vraiment tout comprendre._

_-Tu n'en as jamais parlé._

_-Je ne veux pas me souvenir. C'est trop dur. Et j'espère que tu garderas ça pour toi. »_

Il me tendit la main. C'était pour sceller un accord. Jasper était un homme (erf vampire) d'honneur. Je lui devais bien ça. Je la lui serrais, et l'incident fut clôt. Jamais plus je ne lui parlerais de cette fille.

_-« Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer. Le clan des Cullen et des Hale à une grande décision à prendre aujourd'hui._

_-Laquelle ?_

_-Il semblerait que mon imbécile de frère soit toujours amoureux de son humaine, désormais lycanthrope. Et comme il ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde, il semblerait qu'il voudrait la récupérer… Or pour la récupérer, où se rendre à part à Forks, où elle vient tout juste de ré-emménager ? Enfin tout juste… il y a deux ans quoi… Et puis tu sais qu'on avait prévu de revenir un de ces quatre là bas alors…»_

Je fis la moue. Il éclata de rire en me donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

_-« Je déteste quand tu analyses mes sentiments, Jazz._

_-Je sais._

_-Ce que tu peux être exaspérant !_

_-Ca aussi je sais. Empathe ! »_ Poursuivit t'il.

_-« Je vais te… »_ M'énervais-je. Mais il avait déjà senti ce que j'allais faire, et nous nous coursâmes jusqu'à arriver devant chez nous.

Comme deux frères. Comme deux adolescents, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Sauf que nous étions tout sauf des ados ordinaires…

Carlisle m'écoutait. Il avait sa mine grave de patriarche. Mon « père » avait toujours pesé le pour et le contre dans ces cas là. Alice et Jasper étaient de mon côté. Eux aussi voulaient revenir à Forks. Rosalie, cette espèce de vipère, qui ne s'occupait à cet instant que de sa petite personne, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas que Bella lui fasse de la concurrence, dit :

_-« Nous ne sommes pas partis depuis assez longtemps. Ils risquent de nous reconnaitre ! Nous devons rester loin de cette ville et de cette fille. »_

_**Et Toc, Edward, qu'est ce que tu vas répondre à ça !**_

Esmé patientait. Elle pensait qu'elle devait aider Carlisle dans sa prise de décision. Et en même temps, elle ne voulait pas l'influencer. Emmett, lui, voulait se ranger à ma cause, mais ne pipait mot, de peur d'éveiller la colère de Rosalie, et donc de devoir faire chambre à part pendant quelque temps. Carlisle releva la tête et sonda mes prunelles. D'une voix calme et détachée, il me demanda :

_-« Tu sais que beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis que vous vous êtes séparés._

_-J'en ai conscience._

_-Elle vit avec Jacob Black. _

_-Je le sais._

_-Et tu veux quand même la récupérer._

_-Je veux tout du moins essayer. Ou, si je n'y parviens pas, rentrer de nouveau dans sa vie. Parce que je n'ai plus la force d'être loin d'elle. »_

Il y eut un long silence encore. Je tentais de percer l'esprit de mon créateur, sans pour autant bien y parvenir. J'étais trop fatigué. Sa voix retentit enfin.

_-« Jasper, il faut que tu t'occupes de nous faire fabriquer de nouveaux faux papiers. »_

Alice battit des mains, avant de se jeter dans les bras de son époux, qui la fit tournoyer comme si elle était une plume. Ils semblaient tellement heureux. Oui même Jasper. Heureux. Esmé noua ses doigts autour de ceux de Carlisle et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Rosalie grimaça. Emmett se retint de sourire.

Et moi, j'avais l'impression de me réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

Je savourais le plaisir d'être de nouveau à Forks. Toute la matinée, les têtes de mes condisciples n'avaient cessées de bourdonner. Nous étions « nouveaux »-cette remarque me fit sourire- et nous étions pour eux divinement beaux. Tous les garçons bougeaient en fonction de Rosalie, comme si elle avait été le soleil et eux les tournesols. Quand aux filles, elles gloussaient dès que Jasper posait un regard étonné sur elles, ou quand je relevais la tête. Toutes leurs pensées étaient fades. Elles ne voulaient qu'avoir le plaisir de se pendre à notre cou et de nous trimballer dans tout le lycée comme si nous étions les premiers prix d'une loterie. Je n'avais plus l'habitude du monde et de ce ronron dans mes oreilles. Cela me colla une terrible migraine et je décidais de bloquer tous les esprits pour le reste de la journée. Enfin, du moins, c'est ce que je tentais de faire…

Il était midi, heure ou tous les lycéens vont au self. Ce que je fis avec mes frères et sœurs, en trainant les pieds. Jasper et Alice se tenaient par la main. Emmett et Rosalie… Non, mieux valait que je ne tourne pas la tête, vu ce qu'avait pensé mon frère… Quand nous pénétrâmes dans la cantine, un silence quasi religieux nous accueillit. Toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées. Puis, un raz de marée de pensées me parvint. C'était si fort que je faillis tomber à la renverse. Jasper avait quand à lui retrouvé sa tête de gamin qui souffre. D'ailleurs, il n'arrêtait pas de pester contre les sentiments de ces ados pré pubères, dominés par leurs hormones, excités devant le moindre bout de viande fraiche et nouvelle. Je grognais à la face d'un garçon qui dévisageait Alice avec des pensées peu catholiques. Notre petit lutin quand à elle, sautillait au bras de son amoureux, inconsciente de l'émoi qu'elle provoquait chez nos camarades. Enfin si, elle en avait conscience, mais elle s'en fichait éperdument.

C'est alors que j'entendis une voix que je connaissais désormais. Rauque et grave, souple et caressante. Je pénétrais dans la tête de son propriétaire et j'y vis tout ce que j'avais peur de découvrir… De l'amour, de la passion, de la dévotion pour la personne qui lui faisait face. Il lui tenait la main, et elle caressait doucement de son pouce ses phalanges. Ils semblaient heureux et épanouis. Cela me blessa cruellement. Surtout qu'elle était la seule personne au monde dont je ne pouvais pas lire l'esprit. Pensait-elle à moi à cet instant précis, ou comme l'autre, rêvait-elle de sa vie harmonieuse en sa compagnie ? J'en étais malade. J'avais envie d'écarter le clébard, de lui régler son compte et de retrouver ma place auprès d'elle. Parce que j'avais toujours une place hein ? Cette question en souleva encore un bon millier en moi, et me fit peur. Je tremblais de frousse ! Et j'étais jaloux. Jaloux de l'autre qui pouvait être si proche d'elle. Jaloux qu'il puisse lui tenir la main, qu'elle le touche, qu'elle le respire, qu'elle ait passé un demi-siècle seule en sa compagnie. C'est alors qu'il quitta le cocon qu'ils s'étaient crées tous les deux. Ses yeux sombres croisèrent les miens et il se figea.

Il m'offrit un regard de tueur, songeant aux diverses techniques pour me massacrer si j'approchais un tant soit peu de Bella. Une phrase revenait en leitmotiv _**« Elle est à moi. A moi ! MINE ! »**_

C'est alors qu'elle se retourna pour voir ce qui déplaisait à Jacob. Ses prunelles chocolat croisèrent les miennes et elle ne parut pas le moindre du monde surprise. Elle ne bougea pas, comme figée. Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation dans son regard. J'étais là, et ça ne lui faisait… ni chaud ni froid ? Après tout ce que nous avions vécu, après tout l'amour qu'elle m'avait donné, elle me toisait comme ça ! Mon cœur, si j'en avais eu un se serait brisé en mille morceaux. Elle ne m'invita pas à m'assoir à leur table. Elle n'eut même pas un sourire pour moi. Je cherchais l'esprit de Jasper. Le trouvant, je lui demandais se que ressentait Bella à cet instant précis. Il me répondit :

_**-« De la gêne. De la confusion. Et de la peur… »**_

C'est ce qui me glaça. Elle avait donc peur de moi. Elle ne voulait plus de moi parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur certainement que je ne la fasse encore souffrir. Je quittais ma tablée et me dirigeais vers eux, raclant ma gorge et commençais.

_-« Bonjour Bella._

_-Bonjour Edward. »_ Sa voix était calme mais tellement conventionnelle. Cependant, il y avait toujours son joli trémolo quand elle prononçait mon nom. Elle n'avait pas tout oublié. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et expira doucement l'air. Une vilaine ride apparut sur son front. Une ride que je ne lui connaissais pas. Jacob quand à lui, m'envoyais des signaux de haine pure, tandis qu'il s'inquiétait lui aussi pour Bella. Je revis des souvenirs qu'il avait certainement enfouis et que la douleur de sa *aïe* compagne ravivait. Une image me fit vaciller : Bella, à moitié morte, reposant dans ses bras. Et comment il l'avait sauvé. Jacob Black avait sauvé ma Bella, mon amour et ma vie. Il l'avait sauvée, tandis que moi, je tentais de l'oublier. La voir si pâle, si fragile et si désespérée me poignarda. Bella rouvrit les yeux, mais ce n'est pas mon visage qu'elle cherchait. C'était celui de Jacob.

_-« Tu te sens bien, Bee ? »_

Je me hérissais ! Bella n'avait jamais voulu que je lui donne un surnom. Et lui, il avait le droit ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait le droit et moi pas ?

_-« Ca va. Ce n'est rien. Rien de grave en tout cas. »_

Je n'étais rien. Ce que nous avions vécu, parce que j'étais certain que c'était ce qu'elle venait de voir, dans sa tête, ce n'était… RIEN ! Mes poings se serrèrent, j'avais envie de tout casser, de me jeter sur elle et de lui dire qu'elle était à moi. Que j'étais à elle. Et que je n'étais qu'un imbécile pour l'avoir laissée partir. Quand à Jacob Black… Une mort lente lui conviendrait, j'en étais certain. Elle lui souriait, de ce sourire qui m'était réservé autrefois. Il illuminait son visage, jusqu'aux astres qui lui servaient d'yeux. Puis, elle se retourna vers moi et m'offrit… Le sourire qu'elle arborait quand elle pensait à Jacob autrefois. Les rôles s'étaient inter changés.

_-« Et toi alors, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »_ Me demanda t'elle, plus pour être courtoise que par véritable curiosité.

Bêtement, je m'assis à ses côtés, et tentais de la toucher. J'avais tellement besoin de son contact. Je tendis les bras. Elle se déroba. Et une nouvelle vague de pensée me gifla. C'était celle de nos autres camarades, les humains, qui nous observaient.

_**-« Elle a déjà Jacob Black, elle ne va pas non plus avoir le nouveau suprasensuel ! C'est toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance !**_

_**-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils lui trouvent tous ? Elle n'est pas si jolie…**_

_**-Pauvre type va ! Il est comme nous tous, amoureux de la mauvaise fille. Jamais elle ne quittera Jake pour lui !**_

_**-Se faire jeter dès le premier jour… »**_

Je grimaçais. Bella ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle attendit, serrant encore plus étroitement la main de son compagnon.

_-« Je… J'ai pensé… Carlisle a pensé… qu'il serait temps que… nous reprenions nos études… »_

Elle s'esclaffa. C'était minable comme mensonge. Et elle le savait.

_-« Et il n'y a que Forks comme bourgade pluvieuse, venteuse et ennuyeuse ici bas ?_

_-Je peux te retourner la pareille._

_-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question._

_-Okay… Il n'y a que Forks ou nous avions des raisons pour revenir… » _Dis-je, jouant avec le sous entendu. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle commençait donc à faiblir. J'avais gagné une bataille. D'une voix un peu moins assurée, elle me dit :

_-« Je pense que tu devrais rejoindre ta famille maintenant. Et me laisser tranquille. »_

Ses derniers mots me blessèrent profondément. Si j'avais pu pleurer, je pense que je l'aurais fait. Je me sentais détruit et vide. Jamais Jacob ne pourrait l'aimer comme moi je l'aime. Ce n'était qu'un stupide garçon, guidé par ses instincts triviaux. Il ne l'aimait pas comme moi. Moi je l'idolâtrais. Je l'aimais platoniquement, de loin, j'arrivais à me contenir de boire son sang. N'étais-ce pas la plus belle des preuves d'amour ? Je l'embrassais, je vivais à ses côtés alors qu'à tout instant, je pouvais la tuer. Je ne contenais, je ne perdais jamais le contrôle… Et lui, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait hein ?

Il l'avait transformée en monstre. Certainement pour se la garder d'ailleurs !

_-« Bella, je t'en prie._

_-Isabella. Se ne sont que mes amis qui m'appellent Bella. » _Répliqua t'elle. La réponse me frappa. Je… non… ça n'était pas possible ! Je n'avais pas pu tout gâcher !

_-« Isabella… tu ne veux… plus de moi ?_

_-Non. Je suis à Jacob désormais. Et il est à moi. Quand à toi, et bien, trouve une fille de ta race, aime là et fiche moi la paix. »_

Jacob jubilait intérieurement. Moi, les paroles de Bella se gravaient dans mon esprit, m'arrachant le cœur. Elle avait prononcé les mêmes mots que moi. Sauf qu'elle incluait Jacob. Et me laissait sur le carreau.

Je brûlais de rage et de dépit. J'étais égoïste, comme la plupart du temps d'ailleurs. J'avais imaginé revenir la bouche en cœur et qu'elle me retombait dans les bras. Mais Bella valait plus que ça. Je me battrais pour elle. Elle en valait la peine. Pudiquement, je lui répondis :

_-« Alors à bientôt Bella. En biologie peut être ? »_

J'étais fou d'espoir qu'elle me réponde par l'affirmative. Ce qu'elle fit. Avant de ruiner tous mes espoirs en soulignant :

_-« Mais encore faudrait t'il que tu sois mon voisin. Ce qui, à mon humble avis, n'arrivera pas. »_

Elle fit un petit sourire, et je compris que l'entretient était terminé. Je m'éloignais, perdu et désespéré, comme une âme en peine. Jasper se mordit la lèvre. Il sentait à quel point j'étais malheureux. Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas. Je vis dans sa tête qu'il observait Bella, puis moi. Et il se demandait comment nous pouvions nous faire tant de mal… MUTUELLEMENT ? J'émis un hoquet de surprise. Alors ça, c'était la meilleure ! Qu'est ce que j'avais ENCORE fait de travers ? J'avais été courtois, gentleman. Mon meilleur ami sourit, et m'expliqua :

-« _Edward, elle a tellement souffert quand tu es parti. Il y a une blessure en elle, qui ne cicatrisera jamais. Elle l'appelle son « monstre ». Et en te voyant, le monstre s'est réveillé. Je pense qu'il est trop tôt. Et surtout que tu t'y prends mal en remuant la fange de…_

_-Je t'interdis de parler de mon amour pour Bella de la sorte ! »_

Jasper ne se formalisa pas de mes paroles, prononcées pourtant avec la plus grande des duretés. C'était ce qui était agaçant avec lui. Il ne se formalisait de rien. Il avait trop souvent été au contact de vrais dangers alors mes menaces de frère ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid. De plus, à ce petit jeu, il aurait eu le dessus. Il était celui dans la famille qui pouvait le mieux manipuler mon don. Jazz dévisagea une nouvelle fois Bella, de dos, et encore une fois, l'image de la jeune adolescente en robe de bal s'imposa dans son esprit. Et comme la fois précédente, ce fut la même image qui rompit le charme. Je n'osais rien dire. Quand je relevais la tête, il avait reprit sa mine de gamin triste. Par la pensée je lui demandais :

_**-« Qui étais-ce ?**_

_**-Une humaine.**_

_**-Quand l'as-tu connue ?**_

_**-Lorsque j'étais humain.**_

_**-Tu l'aimais ?**_

_**-A en mourir. »**_ Il ricana, rempli d'amertume.

Je ris face à son aveu. Jasper se rembrunit. Il se servait cette moquerie avec beaucoup de verve, mais n'acceptait pas qu'un autre que lui ne la lui serve. Je lui expliquais :

_**-« J'aime à voir que je ne suis pas le seul vampire à m'être entiché d'une humaine.**_

_**-Tu ne sauras jamais ce que c'est, Edward. Tu as beau avoir vu, tu ne sauras jamais. Jamais.»**_

Mon frère fuyait mon regard, et avait posé sa main sur la cuisse d'Alice, s'accrochant à elle comme un naufragé en pleine tempête. Je me re-concentrais quand à moi sur ma Bella. Je soupire et souris, malgré moi, rien qu'à la regarder. Elle est gracieuse, elle est sensuelle, elle est femme. Et je suis homme. Elle a été mienne. Je suis sien pour toujours, malgré tout. Je suis stupidement, éperdument et irrévocablement amoureux d'elle. Elle sent toujours aussi bon. Elle n'a pas changé de shampooing. Toujours de la fraise. Les mois, les années changent les êtres. Bella est restée la même. Peut être que sa coiffure… Oui, ses cheveux sont plus longs qu'autrefois. Une longue cascade, lourde et épaisse, qui coule sur ses épaules, et meurent juste au dessus de ses reins. J'ai tellement envie d'y glisser mes doigts… Ils étaient si doux alors… Et elle adorait lorsque… Pourquoi n'avais-je rien oublié ?

Jacob se leva, doucement, et déposa sur ses lèvres parfaitement ourlées un baiser. Mais pas chaste hein, le baiser ! Je lu qu'il le voulait le plus voluptueux possible, le plus profond aussi. Je grinçais des dents. Bella ne sembla pas étonnée. Il avait déjà du lui en donner des baisers comme ça. Des baisers que MOI je n'avais jamais pu lui offrir parce que je n'étais qu'un monstre ! Mes poings se serrèrent. Jasper posa sa main sur la mienne, et je me sentis mieux. C'était moins douloureux. Quand il passa devant moi, l'indien me décrocha un air victorieux et content de lui. Il voulait me rendre dingue. Et marquer son territoire, comme tous les prédateurs. Sauf que j'étais le meilleur de tous. Et que je ne me formaliserais pas d'un chiot. Jake avait occupé Bella pendant ses années sans moi. Maintenant, j'étais de retour et tout devait rentrer dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Et dans cet ordre naturel, elle était à mes côtés. Alice l'avait vu. Elle me l'avait dit. Bella m'épouserait. Mais elle avait aussi vu qu'elle deviendrait un vampire. Et ça, force était de constater que ça ne se produirait jamais.

C'est alors qu'Alice se glaça, ses yeux se révulsant.

Elle était entrain d'avoir une vision.

J'attendis qu'elle revienne à elle. Emmett et Jasper la questionnèrent. Je fis de même. Mais elle resta muette. Cependant, ce qu'elle avait vu la tracassait. Je voulu pénétrer son esprit, mais elle me bloqua en se mettant à chanter une stupide chanson. Elle aussi quitta la table, suivie de près par son époux. Ils rejoignirent Bella, restée seule. Je les entendais de ma place, grâce à mes sens sur développés.

_-« Bonjour Bella !_

_-Alice ! Non, ne me dis pas que tu viens déjà me traîner pour aller faire du shopping !_

_-Ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées ! » _Implora faussement Jasper. Bella éclata de rire, et frappa des mains. Ma sœur l'imita :

_-« Non, non Bella. Je pensais juste que ça pourrait être cool qu'on se voit une après-midi._

_-Oh, tu sais Alice je suis un peu débordée en ce moment. Je ne dois pas m'éloigner trop de Forks alors… »_

Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi donc ne devait-elle pas aller trop loin ? Victoria ? D'autres vampires ? Ou autre chose ?

_-« Oh, oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. »_

Nouvel étonnement pour moi. Alors que moi j'étais complètement perdu, Alice et… Jasper ???!!! Semblaient eux tout à fait comprendre de quoi parlait Bella. Nouvelle frustration aussi.

Alice se tordait les doigts.

_-« Allez, je sais que tu ne lâche jamais le morceau. Qu'est ce que tu veux que nous fassions ?_

_-Tu ne voudrais pas passer à la maison ? Esmée et Carlisle seraient ravis de te revoir !_

_-Je…_

_-S'il te plait dis lui oui, sinon elle va être infernale… » _Supplia mon frère.

_-« J'aimerais bien, mais… il y a un petit détail qui m'en empêche._

_-Si c'est de Jacob dont tu veux parler…_

_-Non, Alice. Jake comprendra. _

_-Oh, Edward hein ?_

_-Précisément._

_-Pas de soucis. Super Jazz l'emmènera à la chasse ! Pas vrai mon choupinou?_

_-Si tu veux que je te rende service, cesse d'utiliser ce petit nom débile. » _Grogna l'intéressé, plus pour la forme que pour le fond. Je fermais les yeux, tentant de calmer la douleur. Je perdais espoir de la retrouver un jour.

_-« Alors je viendrais. »_

Elle souriait puis murmura :

_-« Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! _

_-Toi aussi. »_

Alice, Jasper et Bella se serrèrent mutuellement dans les bras. Ils formaient une petite boule de chair. Leur amitié étonna nos camarades humains. Les ragots allaient aller bon train après ça. C'est alors qu'Alice s'écarta de Bella en grimaçant.

-« _Pas trop près quand même, Bell, parce que tu sens le chien !_

_-Venant de toi, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment ! »_ S'amusa son interlocutrice.

_-« On se voit samedi alors ?_

_-Samedi. Oui, pas de problème. Vers quelle heure ?_

_-14h ça te va ? Histoire que tu puisses manger avant !_

_-Ok. 14h._

_-Et Jacob ?_

_-Jacob… » _Son portable vibra. _« Et bien on va savoir de suite ! »_

Elle parla très vite et très bas. Mais en tout cas, et j'en ressentis un grand réconfort, Jacob était inquiet. Terriblement inquiet. Et désespéré. J'en jubilais presque. J'attendais la dispute, la rupture. Or, il s'avoua vaincu. Raaaaahhhh ! Imbécile de clebs connaisseur de Bella en puissance doublé de terriblement bon duelliste !

Mon frère et ma sœur la quittèrent après une ultime promesse de bien se rendre au rendez vous. Mon ex *aïe* petite amie ré-itéra ses serments. Puis, elle se retourna dans ma direction. Ses prunelles accrochèrent les miennes. Pendant quelques furtives secondes, avant qu'elle ne brise le contact en se levant pour déposer son plateau. Je la rejoignis, à pas lents.

_-« Bella, j'aimerai qu'on parle tous les deux._

_-__Isabella__… Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit Edward. »_ Répliqua t'elle, acide.

Elle s'écarta de moi. Je lui saisis le bras et la retournais vers moi, l'attirant près de mon torse. Sentir sa chaleur et son corps, tendu et si proche du mien m'enivra de sensations… humaines. Bella trépigna et tenta de s'échapper. Elle frissonna, et je ne sus pas si c'était à cause de ma froideur, de mon contact –comme autrefois, lorsque je lui faisais perdre la tête- ou de mécontentement. Je glissais à son oreille, ignorant sa remarque à propos de son prénom :

-« _Bella, je serais là samedi._

_-Je te l'interdis._

_-Je n'ai plus la force de vivre loin de toi. J'ai voulu mais je ne peux pas. Je suis égoïste, je te l'ai toujours dit. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Et de savoir que j'ai une place dans la tienne. Si tu… _*c'était si dur à prononcer, ce mot, alors qu'il ne comporte que cinq lettres* _aimes Jacob Black, alors laisse moi être ton ami. »_

J'étais fou de lui avoir dit ça. Pourtant, elle se décida à me sourire :

_-« J'apprécie ta sincérité. C'est les mensonges qui nous ont perdus la première fois. »_

Nous quittâmes le self, tranquillement. Ma main frôla la sienne. Elle se déroba et cala ses mains sur son buste. Nos pas nous menèrent tout droit vers la classe de biologie avancée. La cloche retentit et nous attendîmes le professeur, sagement avachis sur des casiers, à l'instar de nos autres camarades de classe. Bella tripotait une petite médaille qu'elle portait à son cou. Moi, je l'observais avec intensité. Quand nous pénétrâmes dans la salle de cours, je me présentais au prof. Il observa mes « notes » et dit :

_-« Bien. Il semblerait que vous ayez un excellent niveau… Caray ? »_

Un gamin roux releva la tête. Mais ça n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait. C'était là ou il se trouvait. A côté de Bella.

_-« Veuillez vous assoir à côté de Miss Dujour. Quand à vous euh… Cullen, vous irez à côté de Miss Swan. En biologie, il faut des paillasses de même niveau. Isabella, je pense que vous aurez enfin de la concurrence. »_

Elle grimaça mais ne releva pas. Je la rejoignis. Et durant une bonne partie du cours, je l'observais, comme un adolescent émerveillé. Agacée, elle murmura :

_- « Quoi ?_

_-Tu as sur moi un pouvoir que je ne soupçonnais plus._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Oui… Chaque fois que je te regarde je ressens à ton égard une intense… fascination. »_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen ni de Jasper Hale personnel,

(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sexy manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours. De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée… Ailleurs, à d'autres choses !), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite j'espère.

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar.

PS : A mardi prochainnnn ! *promis !*


	17. Chapter 16: Confrontation

_BONJOURRRR !_

_Bon voilà on est mardi, jour béni (et promis !) pour la suite des aventures de Bella, Jacob et Edward. J'espère que vous avez pu toutes apprécier le trailer de new moon. Si ça n'est pas le cas, c'est ici que ça se passe :__.com/watch?v=78vIchP9u9I__. Maintenant je pense que vous comprendrez le pourquoi du comment TEAM JACOB. D'ailleurs, je vous encourage à bien regarder ce trailer parce que Jake est exactement le Jake que je m'imaginais (en version homme et lupine. Voilà donc Jacob !)_

_Merci encore pour vos gentils messages d'encouragement ! j'ai eu plus de 100 reviews en 2 chapitres, il y a de quoi combler un auteur ! Alors merci merci merci merci !_

_Je vous embrasse toutes et tous qui avez la gentillesse de suivre mon esprit malade pour faire une fic aussi étrange. Je dois vous avouez qu'en ce moment, l'écriture de rédemption était en stand-by (j'avais pas réécris dessus depuis… 1 mois !) mais que ça y est, je suis repartie avec la motivation due au trailer. Vous allez en avoir pour tous les gouts, je vous jure !_

_Je suis amusée de voir que le « Edward sait il pour liv' ? » Revient en leitmotiv. Je pensais avoir été claire, apparemment pas assez : NON pour le moment il ne sait pas. Pour le moment. Bientôt ! TRES BIENTOT si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! lol !^^_

_Oui je le fais souffrir et alors ??? Qui aime bien châtie bien ! Alors imaginez ce que Jake va endurer ! Niark Niark Niark ! C'est pas pour rien le young lucky girl sadique de marie charlotte !_

_Réponse à__ Julie__ à propos d'Alice : Alors notre petit lutin réagit comme ça c'est parce que Bella lui a atrocement manqué. Et ouiiii ! _

_Mille baisers et bonne lecture.(Attention, chapitre long, 16 pages word ! et avec… beaucoup de nouveautés !)_

_Votre dévouée auteur._

_Eléa Telmar._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Chapitre 16 : Confrontation_

**Bella POV.**

Nous étions samedi. Il était 14h. Et je me trouvais devant l'entrée de la maison blanche des Cullen. Pourquoi est ce que j'étais venue moi hein ? Ils étaient sensés être mes ENNEMIS ! Sam était devenu dingue quand je lui avais dit que j'allais les voir ce week end. Il s'était dressé violemment, faisant sursauter Emily et pleurer Liv'. Rahhh moi aussi je commençais à appeler Elizabeth Liv' ! Maudit Jake ! Je me souvenais encore de la tête de mon alpha quand il avait grondé :

_-« Bella, tu ne dois pas y aller !_

_-Ce sont les Cullen, Sam. Ils font partie de ma vie._

_-Nope ! Ils __ont fait__ partie de ta vie Bella. Nuance. Maintenant, ta vie, c'est la meute, le clan, ta fille, Jacob…_

_-Erf, perspective on ne peut plus misogyne et oh combien… ennuyeuse. _

_-On ne te demande pas ce que tu en penses ! » _Avait craché Leah.

La meute. Ils étaient tous là, avec leur conjoint. A part Leah. Toujours seule. Enfin, au vu de son caractère, ça ne m'étonnais qu'à moitié. Comme ça, à table, on faisait vachement « clan des siciliens. » Ou sinon le Parrain. Oui, plus le Parrain, avec Sam dans le rôle principal. Il était le chef de clan, nous devions lui obéir. En temps normal, je n'aurais pas dit non. Mais là, on parlait d'Alice, de Jasper, d'Emmett, d'Esmée, de Carlisle… Et d'Edward.

Sam m'avait dévisagée, froidement. J'avais grogné.

_-« Tu ne m'impressionnes pas !_

_-Toi non plus._

_-Pourtant tu devrais me craindre._

_-Tu n'es qu'un de mes sous fifre Bella._

_-Bella est ma compagne ! »_ Avait tonné Jacob. _« Je suis normalement l'héritier légitime d'Ephraïm Black. C'était à moi que revenait ta place. C'était à moi d'être l'Alpha et toi le Bêta. L'ordre des choses n'est pas ainsi et je n'ai jamais remis en cause ta légitimité. Mais si tu t'attaques à la mère de mon enfant, alors je pense que…_

_-PAIX ! »_ Avait crié Emily, plaçant son corps frêle au milieu de trois loup -garous ivres de colère. Enfin plutôt quatre, Leah, sans que je m'en rende compte, s'était levée en même temps que Sam. Jacob m'avait serrée la main. J'avais refermé la bouche et arrêté de gronder.

_-« Tu dois penser à la meute._

_-J'y pense tout le temps. C'est ce qui fait que les nuits de pleine lune je ne blesse personne. C'est ce qui fait que depuis que nous sommes arrivés, c'est-à-dire depuis plus de deux ans et demi, je n'ai jamais rien fait contre toi. Je ne me suis jamais opposée à tes ordres ! Mais là, ce soir, je le fais ! Qui es-tu pour conduire ma vie ?_

_-Bella…_

_-Non ! Je n'écoute plus ! Je veux voir Alice et Jasper ! Je veux revoir Carlisle celui qui a mis au monde ma fille ! Je veux rire encore avec Emmett. Je veux détester encore Rosalie ! Je veux qu'Alice me traine dans ses journées shopping que je déteste ! Je veux que Jasper m'apprenne à jouer au Baseball. Je veux que… JE VEUX ! _

_-Cesse de te comporter comme une gamine Bella ! Nous parlons de vampires, pas de ta dernière poupée !_

_-Je m'en moque ! Sam, je sais ce que je fais ! J'ai besoin d'eux ! _

_-C'est nous ta famille !_

_-Et eux sont mes amis ! Quand comprendrez-vous que les vampires ne sont pas TOUS cruels ? Ils sont différents. _

_-Jacob fais quelque chose !_

_-Et que proposes-tu ? Que je l'assomme ?_ »Ricana mon petit ami en ébouriffant tendrement mes cheveux avant d'apposer un baiser rapide sur le sommet de mon crâne.

_-« Ca serait un bon début. Et puis un bon coup sur le crane ça remet parfois les idées en place ! »_ Répliqua Leah, acide.

Seul Seth, le « jeune » Seth n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il manipulait nerveusement sa mie de pain. Il paraissait soucieux. Puis, il déclara :

_-« Je pense que Bella a le droit de voir qui elle veut. Que ça soit un vampire, un humain ou même un troll si elle le souhaite. Après tout, elle est bien plus puissante à elle seule que nous tous réunis. Si les sangsues veulent lui faire du mal, je ne donnerais pas cher de leur « non-vie_ ». »

J'adressais un sourire amusé au loup qui me le rendit. Jacob grogna mais était plutôt d'accord. Il avait compris que je ne voulais pas que nous nous fâchions à propos du problème Edward. Qui n'en était pas un d'ailleurs. Je le lui avais bien prouvé. Mais Sam était têtu ascendant borné. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas que je le défie. Déjà parce que je n'étais pas une Quileute, donc que je n'avais aucun droit dans la meute. Ensuite, parce qu'il se sentait en danger face à moi. Ce qui n'était pas faux. Je pouvais le réduire en charpie si je le désirais.

Leah n'attendais qu'une erreur de ma part pour me chasser de la meute. Elle me détestait. Pas juste parce que j'étais une « visage pâle » mais aussi parce que j'avais pu donner la vie. Et pas elle. Quil et Embry observaient tour à tour Jake et moi. Je les aimais bien, ils passaient souvent à la maison voir leur meilleur ami. Paul s'était tendu, prêt à combattre. Je jetais ma serviette sur la table et défiais mon Alpha de toute ma hauteur. C'est-à-dire que je ne lui arrivais pas même au menton. Mais je pris mon air le plus terrifiant. Elizabeth continuait de pleurer. En deux pas, je fus auprès d'elle pour la calmer, la prenant tout doucement dans mes bras. Elle était dégourdie, savait marcher, mais non, je la berçais toujours comme un bébé. Nous avions fêtés ses trois ans récemment. Sam voulait poursuivre la dispute, et Jake se dressa entre nous.

Ses yeux étaient plus noirs qu'une nuit sans lune, et il ressemblait à un loup protégeant les siens. Son corps massif masquait Liv' et ses bras se tenaient vers l'arrière, afin de m'enlacer au moindre geste déplacé. Il grondait furieusement.

_-« Sam, c'est assez ! Bella et moi nous rentrons à la maison._

_- Comment peux-tu lui céder ? C'est ton rival ! C'est lui qu'elle aime ! Ne vois tu pas ? Elle se dresse contre moi, contre la meute, contre tous pour LUI ! Es tu devenu aveugle ? Bella n'est pas Bella Black. Elle est, à cet instant Bella Swan, la jeune midinette qui était follement éprise d'Edward Cullen ! Tu te souviens ? Au point d'en MOURIR ! Parce qu'elle ne mourra jamais pour toi Jacob ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais elle ne sautera d'une falaise pour toi ! Parce que tu n'es pas __lui !_

_-Je pense que tu devrais t'écarter Sam. Et nous laisser passer. Je n'ai aucune envie de te faire du mal._

_-Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur ?_

_-Non. Mais tu devrais._

_-Tu prends son parti. Contre moi !_

_-Oui. »_

Jacob avait dit ça tranquillement, comme si ça n'était pas grave de défier l'Alpha. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur. Il était de mon côté et j'en éprouvais un grand soulagement. Je ne pensais pas trouver en lui un si puissant appui. Mais il avait du comprendre que les Cullen faisaient partie de moi et que j'avais besoin de leur amitié. Je lui fus reconnaissante. A cet instant précis, ou je le détaillais avec amour et respect, me disant que je ne méritais pas un homme aussi parfait, il se retourna et me dit :

_-« Prend le manteau de Liv', nous partons. » _

Je m'exécutais sans demander mon reste. Elizabeth s'était calmée et me regardait de ses grands yeux bleus nuit m'adressant un sourire craquant. Puis, elle gazouilla en apercevant son père qui nous protégeait toutes les deux, et je vis se refléter dans ses yeux une immense fierté pour Jacob, ce qui me bouleversa.

Je quittais la maison sans dire au revoir à personne, serrant ma petite fille contre mon cœur à l'étouffer. C'est alors que Leah cracha :

_-« Elle doit bien savoir te tenir Jacob, pour que tu nous renies tous pour elle. Je ne savais pas que tu ne suivais que les commandements de ton…_

_-La ferme ! » _L'entendis-je hurler.

Sam s'interposa. Ainsi que Seth. Jacob répliqua à notre chef de meute:

_-« Tu prends son parti… le chevalier servant qui ne se remet toujours pas de son imprégnation ! Après plus de cinquante ans ! Les plans à trois ça te branche peut-être ? Ou sinon tu es toujours entrain de culpabiliser…_

_-Réglons ça dehors, Jake._

_-Mais je t'en prie, après toi. »_ La voix était railleuse. Une ombre invitait l'autre à sortir, comme le font les majordomes dans les hôtels grand luxe. Je les vis se transformer et se battre. Cela les défoulait. Et demain, ça serait un peu passé. Mais l'altercation avait été vive. Beaucoup plus vive que ce que je n'avais pensé. Sam fendit l'air. Son bêta esquiva le coup au tout dernier moment et dans une parade, lui mordit le flanc. Fou de douleur, l'autre rua et écrasa ses pattes aux griffes acérées sur le museau de Jake. Il allait encore avoir une cicatrice. Aucun quartier dans ce combat d'honneur. Quand elle vit son père chuter, Elizabeth s'échappa de mes bras et accouru auprès de Jacob. En effet, ils jouaient souvent tous les deux à la bagarre et elle ne faisait pas encore bien la différence. Elle se faufila entre les deux combattants, moi à ses trousses. C'est alors que l'Alpha, fou de rage, lui infligea un mauvais coup de patte. Elizabeth s'écrasa sur le sol en un faible miaulement. Son crâne fit le bruit d'une coquille d'œuf qu'on casse lorsque l'on fait un gâteau.

J'arrivais, transformée en louve et griffais la joue de Sam. Il avait blessé ma fille ! Il avait osé porter la main sur elle. J'allais le tuer ! LE. TUER ! Jacob s'était remis sur pieds et redevenait humain, peu à peu. Il hurla à la mort, sous une lune rousse. Mon bébé, mon trésor, gisait sur le sol, dans sa robe autrefois blanche, sa petite tête poisseuse de sang. Une mare vermeille s'éparpillait sous elle, comme une corolle. On aurait cru qu'elle dormait. D'un un ultime feulement, je mordis Sam et retrouvait mon apparence humaine, émettant un long cri. Jacob me prit dans ses bras et je sentis qu'il était secoué de gros sanglots. Jake pleurait. C'était la première fois je crois que je le voyais pleurer. Moi je n'y parvenais pas. J'attirais alors, tout doucement, ma petite fille, presque exsangue contre mon cœur. Du sang coulait de sa tempe et ses membres pendaient, comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon. Je pleurais et la berçais tranquillement, murmurant son nom. L'alpha était lui aussi redevenu homme et semblait horrifié. Il avait de quoi.

Il s'approcha de nous et tendit la main. Je reculais. Jacob montra des dents en grondant. Seth, Quil, Paul et Embry se joignirent à nous et firent un rempart de leur corps. Emily se précipita vers moi.

_-« Elle est glacée… »_ Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à me dire.

Je hochais la tête, mes lèvres tremblantes. Je toisais mon Alpha, que Leah réconfortait :

_-« Tu n'es qu'un monstre. Je te déteste !_

_-Je ne voulais pas ce qui s'est passé, je suis innocent !_

_-Raconte tes histoires à tes mignons, qu'ils acclament la pureté de ton âme ! Mais tu as souillé la meute du sang d'un enfant. Tu reproches aux Cullen de tuer… Mais c'est toi qui tue !!! »_ Ma voix avait des tonalités hystériques. Mes reproches le giflèrent.

_-« C'est toi qui me dit ça, alors que tu as massacré ta meilleure amie ? »_

Un grondement sourd quitta ma gorge. Quil me serra fort pour m'empêcher de me transformer, aidé par Embry. Paul posa sa main sur mon épaule et demanda avec beaucoup de douceur :

_-« Que veux tu que nous fassions._

_-Appelle Carlisle._

_-Il ne peut pas venir ici. Le traité stipule que…»_ Lança Sam.

Des grognements sauvages se firent entendre. C'est Quil qui prit la parole :

_-« Arrête, veux tu ? C'est la vie d'une petite fille qui est en jeu ! Alors tu vas prendre le téléphone, oublier deux secondes tes préjugés et composer le numéro que Bella te dictera. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je serrais la main de mon trésor tandis que Carlisle parlait avec Jacob. Je les entendais de là ou j'étais. Il avait l'air ennuyé. Pour Liv'. Mais aussi pour moi.

_-« Elizabeth a eu un gros choc. Je ne peux pas me prononcer. Normalement ça aurait du la tuer. Je pense qu'elle a eut beaucoup de chance d'être une lycanthrope. Il faut la laisser se reposer. Nous verrons ensuite. Mais elle semble solide. _

_-Merci Docteur._

_-De rien Jacob. Tu sais que j'adore les enfants. Et celle-ci particulièrement._

_-Même si elle n'est pas celle que vous auriez souhaité qu'elle soit ?_

_-Elizabeth est ce qu'elle est. Et je suis heureux qu'elle existe. Prends bien soin de Bella aussi, ça l'a secouée toute cette histoire.»_

Je souris en sentant que ma fille resserrait la pression autour de son index. Carlisle s'adressa à moi ensuite :

_-« Bella, je dirais à Alice que tu ne viendras pas demain._

_-J'en suis vraiment désolée mais…_

_-Bella, je pense que tu devrais y aller. »_ Me dit Jacob. J'ouvris la bouche, hébétée et éclatais de rire voyant que Carlisle m'avait imité. Jake haussa les épaules et s'expliqua :

_-« Le docteur Cullen dit qu'il faut attendre et qu'elle se repose. Alors que tu sois chez eux ou ici…_

_-Mais si elle a besoin de moi ? Si elle m'appelle ?_

_-Garde ton portable allumé, histoire que je puisse te joindre. »_

Je me mordillais nerveusement la lèvre, et interrogeais Carlisle du regard.

_-« Elle ne se réveillera pas avant quelques jours. »_

Alors je hochais la tête, vaincue. J'irais chez les Cullen. Mais seulement pour une heure ou deux.

Jacob et moi observions notre bébé dormir, apeurés par sa respiration si faible et si sifflante. Carlisle s'effaça. Quand je fus certaine que nous étions seuls, je sortais me mon mutisme :

_-« Je suis désolée Jacob. Tout est de ma faute._

_-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?_

_-Si je n'avais pas dit à Sam que j'allais voir les Cullen, nous ne nous serions pas disputés. Tu ne l'aurais pas combattu et Liv' ne serais pas… Oh mon dieu, j'ai failli tuer ma propre fille ! Je suis un monstre ! Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai !»_

Je pleurais à grosses larmes et mon conjoint passa une main dans mes cheveux pour me calmer.

_-« Non. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est arrivé et puis c'est tout._

_- Pourquoi veux-tu maintenant que j'aille chez les Cullen ?_

_- Parce que tu le désires. Tu ris la nuit quand tu rêves d'Alice ou d'Emmett. Tu frissonnes quand tu évoques le nom de Jasper…_

_-Et pour…_

_-Edward ? Tu lui dis de te laisser tranquille. J'avoue aussi que ça m'a carrément rassuré !_

_-Si y'a que ça pour te faire plaisir !_

_-Je t'aime Bella. Tout se passera bien. Nous nous en sortirons. Comme toujours._

_-Je t'aime aussi Jacob. » _Murmurais-je, avant de l'embrasser très légèrement. Nous restâmes longtemps enlacés devant le petit lit de notre fille, front contre front et nous frottant tendrement le nez, en baiser esquimau.

oOoOoOoOoOo

J'étais donc sur le seuil de la maison, hébétée et apeurée.

A 14 heures pétantes.

Je n'osais pas sonner. C'est alors qu'un éclair blond ouvrit la porte… et me la mis dans la figure. Un ignoble « crac » se fit entendre et mon nez commença à saigner.

_-« Merde »_ Grognais-je, cherchant un mouchoir. Jasper se recula précipitamment, ses yeux ayant virés à l'encre. Il balbutia :

_-« Je suis désolé Bella, euh… entre entre… je… je t'attends… ailleurs… loin…_

_-Jazz, je te jure que… »_

Trop tard, il s'était déjà éclipsé. Saleté de vitesse vampirique, moi je vous le dit ! Je remis mon nez en place dans un autre bruit affreux. Le liquide rouge cessa de couler et je suivis le vampire. D'ailleurs j'étais sensée puer pour eux, du moins autant qu'ils sentaient mauvais pour moi. Alors pourquoi avait-il eu soif ? Peut-être que Jasper n'était pas regardant sur le sang tant que s'en était. Ses mains tremblaient. Ainsi, on aurait dit un junkie en manque. Je m'assis à côté de lui et les pris dans les miennes.

_-« Ca va aller. Tu es plus fort que ce que tu ne le penses._

_-Tu es comme Alice, Bella. Tu as trop confiance en moi._

_-Et toi, pas assez. Nous compensons ! _

_-Tu sais pourtant que je suis dangereux. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Je t'ai quand même tout volé, tout pris._

_-Arrête de culpabiliser. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et si je m'en suis plainte sur l'instant, maintenant je pense que ce n'était pas si mal…»_

Le rire tonitruant d'Emmett me fit sursauter. Il se précipita vers moi et me serra à m'étouffer, me faisant virevolter dans la pièce.

_-« Je suis si content que tu sois à la maison._

_-Etonnement ça ne me surprends pas…_

_-Je ne vois pas ce qui te rend aussi certaine Bee. Tu n'es pas si irrésistible ! » _

Je m'empourprais.

_-« Là par contre tu l'es. On voit bien tes capillaires sanguins. C'est tentant pour un vampire, les capillaires sanguins des jeunes filles…_

_-Pas touche Emmett ! »_ S'amusa Jasper, en m'attirant à lui d'une poigne de fer, faisant basculer mon visage en arrière et s'offrant ma… gorge… Il reprit _: « She is MINE ! »_ Argggg, là par contre, j'avais vraiment la frousse. Quoique… La perspective de me faire mordre par un vampire terriblement sexy n'était pas tellement déplaisante. Ah si. Ca impliquait que j'allais sentir mauvais. Ou mourir. Beark !

_-Rah c'est vrai… Esmée refuse qu'on joue avec la nourriture ! » _S'esclaffa t'il, heureux de sa mauvaise blague.

Le rire cristallin d'Alice retentit. Elle parvint à ma hauteur en quelques pas de danse et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

_-« Bonjour Bella. J'espère que tout va bien._

_-On fait aller, tu sais avec…_

_-Shhhttt, il risque de t'entendre !_

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Vraiment. »_ Rigola Emmett. _« T'as perdu la main avec les vampires petite abeille ! Mais pas avec les loups garous si j'en crois…_

_-Si tu dis un mot de plus je vais te montrer ce que je te peux te faire désormais que je ne suis plus une humaine fragile !_

_-Ne le tente pas… » _Se moqua Jasper_ « Après il aurait ton odeur pour des semaines… Et sans vouloir te vexer, pour nous, tu ne sens pas la rose !_

_-Je te retourne le compliment, Jasper Hale. »_ Dis-je en esquissant un sourire. _« J'avais oublié votre ouïe super-développée de vampires._

_-Bellaaaa ! »_ Je me retournais en entendant la voix douce et maternelle d'Esmée. Elle me prit dans ses bras et demanda si mon secret se portait bien. Et de ne pas hésiter à lui demander de l'aide si j'en avais besoin. Elle était tellement… « maman ». Je me sentais bien, prisonnière des bras d'Esmée.

Puis, le pas léger de Rosalie retentit. Elle traversa le salon, pâle, diaphane, mince, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés murs et bien disciplinés cascadant au creux de ses reins, ondulant des hanches comme un mannequin. Bref, Rosalie Hale était toujours la plus belle femme du monde. Elle ne m'adressa pas un regard par contre elle commenta :

_-« Au moins tu ne causeras plus d'ennuis aux Cullen. Tu sens si mauvais que j'ai envie de vomir. Nous ne risquons plus de te mordre ! Tu vois Jazz, pas besoin d'angoisser et de vider toutes nos réserves de Pumas !_

_-On n'est jamais trop prudent »_ Argua l'intéressé.

_-« Bah voyons. C'est qu'un clébard après tout !_

_-ROSE ! »_ Gronda la voix de Carlisle.

La blonde frissonna mais ne répondit pas. Le chef de famille me serra dans ses bras doucement.

_-« Bonjour Bella. Je suppose que tu ne m'en voudras pas de m'éclipser dans mon bureau. J'ai une petite malade très étrange et je dois…_

_-Faites à votre guise._

_-Bella tu veux boire quelque chose ? Du lait ? Du jus d'orange ? »_ S'enquit Esmée avec sollicitude.

_-« Oh, vous n'avez quand même pas acheté des trucs pour moi ? »_ Demandais-je, gênée.

_-« On n'est jamais trop prudent. » _ Répondit Esmée et je rougis de plus belle.

_-« C'est gentil mais…Non, non merci. Je n'ai pas soif pour le moment._

_-Viens faire un poker avec nous Bella ! Enfin, si tu sais jouer bien sûr !»_ Proposa Emmett. J'acquiesçais. Jacob m'avait appris à bien jouer… et bluffer ! Nous nous installâmes à la table du salon. Je cherchais désespérément les pions pour les mises. Alice aussi d'ailleurs. Seuls les garçons nous observaient nous démener, hilares.

_-« Vous pourriez nous aider ! »_ Grogna-t-elle.

La mauvaise humeur d'Alice fit redoubler leurs rires. C'est Jazz qui réussit à articuler :

_-« Pas besoin de pions ma chérie…_

_-… On s'était dit qu'avec un enjeu plus sympa on s'amuserait mieux ! »_ Continua le grand brun_. « Les mises, se sont les vêtements que l'on retire ! Ou que l'on remet si on gagne bien entendu ! »_ Poursuivit t'il en nous adressant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Alice grimaça. Je m'offusquais. Emmett blagua :

_-« Allons, voilà que Blanche Neige va se la jouer prude ! T'as jamais lu la psychanalyse des contes de fée petite abeille ?_

_-Nan ! »_ Répliquais-je de mauvaise humeur.

_-« Tu devrais »_ Rit Jasper, _« on y découvre plein de trucs. Comme que la plupart des princesses Disney ne sont que des catins !_

_-Jazz ! » _S'énerva Alice.

-« _Quoi ? C'est vrai !_ » Répliqua Emmett.

_-« Toi, ne l'encourages pas à dire des bêtises ! »_ Piailla mon petit lutin, les mains sur les hanches.

_-« Comme si j'avais peur de toi, l'elfe ! _

_-Les elfes sont aussi pervers et vicieux que toi, l'ours ! _

_-En tout cas, Bella, tu apprendras en lisant cet ouvrage que Blanche Neige voulait se faire les nains, qu'elle…_

_-STOPPPP ! »_ Mugis-je, ne voulant pas que le colosse aux boucles brunes ne fiche par terre tous les contes que j'avais adoré enfant et que je lisais désormais à ma petite fille. Parce que s'il poursuivait plus avant, jamais plus je ne pourrais lui raconter une histoire pour l'endormir!

C'est alors qu'un cri de rage et de douleur pure retentit dans toute la villa. J'en fus glacée jusqu'à la moelle des os, et toute l'atmosphère bonne enfant du salon se glaça aussitôt.

Les yeux d'Alice se révulsèrent. Quand elle sortit de sa vision, elle se mordit les lèvres.

_-« Qu'as-tu vu little sis' ? »_ S'enquit Emmett.

Le lutin serra la main de son amoureux et murmura :

_-« Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir… » _J'entendis un autre rugissement et une bibliothèque qu'on renversait. Puis des déchirements de tissus et du verre qui se brise. Ca ne sentait pas bon… Ma meilleure amie poursuivit :

-« _Jasper, monte voir Carlisle et Edward. Tente de le calmer et de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide pour changer. S'il y parvient il va encore culpabiliser et ça me tape sur le système. Emmett reste auprès de Bella. La vérité est sortie du puits, et elle n'était pas bonne à entendre pour tout le monde. »_

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Des éclats de voix. Je reconnus le timbre enflammé d'Edward. Les murs vibrèrent.

_-« Il est en colère… __Très__ en colère…_

_-Quelle perspicacité Bee. Et encore, là, il est dans la version soft. » _Raconta Emmett. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

-« _JE DOIS LA VOIR ! »_ Beuglait mon ancien amoureux.

_-« Edward, il faut que…_

_-NON ! ELLE ! PAS TOI ! » _Cria mon vampire, repoussant son père contre le mur… Ou il s'écrasa, faisant tomber le plâtre. Je poussais un hurlement de frayeur et cachais mon visage contre le torse d'Emmett. Son odeur était un supplice mais je préférais mille fois cette puanteur que de me retrouver nez à nez avec Edward. Le colosse m'emprisonna dans ses bras et je me sentis un peu plus à l'abri. Carlisle ne se formalisa pas tellement de son vol plané qui s'était terminé dans le mur. Il s'épousseta tranquillement et lança :

_-« Esmée ? Pourrais-tu appeler le peintre s'il te plait?_

_-Encore ?_

_-Erf que veux-tu, ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous avons des enfants turbulents. Ou plutôt des ados en pleine rébellion._

_-C'est quand même la troisième fois cette semaine.»_ Nota la jeune femme, soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel.

Jasper aida Carlisle à se relever. Edward n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Il arborait des yeux noirs. Noirs de colère. Emmett s'était placé en position d'attaque et je m'apprêtais à me transformer s'il effectuait le moindre geste belliqueux. Alice retenait Rosalie. Nous, les deux anciens amoureux, nous nous toisions comme les pires ennemis du monde. D'ailleurs, c'était ce que nous étions. Des ennemis. La louve et le vampire. La voix froide d'Edward s'éleva dans les airs.

_-« Bonjour Bella._

_-Trêve de convenances Edward. Venons-en au fait._

_-Tu ne penses pas que tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose ?_

_-Je ne pense pas que tu m'aies posé la moindre question sur l'objet de notre litige._

_-Si je t'en posais une, là, tout de suite._

_-J'y répondrais._

_-Un tête à tête ?_

_-On dirait qu'on va signer un arrêt de mort ! _

_-Je suis sérieux._

_-Bien. Je te suis. »_ Répliquais-je, acide. Je devais être soit folle soit suicidaire. Mais je lui devais bien ça. Enfin… je crois ? Edward tourna les talons et monta à l'étage. Je lui emboîtais le pas, résignée. Quand je passais à sa hauteur, Carlisle afficha un air contrit :

_-« Je suis désolé Bella, j'étais si préoccupé pour Liv' que je n'ai…_

_-Ce n'est pas grave. Il aurait su un jour ou l'autre. »_

Edward m'attendait dans sa chambre. Je refermais la porte, bien que je sache que ça ne serve à rien puisque toute la famille aurait droit à notre conversation à cause de leur fichue ouïe vampirique.

_-« Qui est cette petite fille qui trotte dans la tête de Carlisle._

_-Tu le sais._

_-J'ai besoin que tu le dises. A voix haute._

_-Ma fille. » _Il s'affaissa sur lui-même. J'enfonçais le clou : _« Celle que j'ai eue avec Jacob Black. » _Un grondement sourd et guttural passa la barrière de sa gorge. Il se retenait pour ne pas me mettre en charpie. A moins qu'il sache que s'il entamait le moindre geste, c'était moi qui le tuerait. Et ce, sans le moindre remords.

_-« Arf._

_-Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?_

_-Je… la naissance de… Et Carlisle qui mettait un doigt… Tu te rends compte qu'il a été plus proche de toi que je ne l'ai jamais été ?_

_-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même Edward. »_ Répliquais-je, cinglante.

Je n'avais pas envie de le plaindre. Vraiment pas. C'était de sa faute après tout ! Il m'avait laissée. Jacob non. Et puis il était prévenant attentif, amoureux. Bref parfait.

Ses lèvres tremblaient, mais je ne sus pas si c'était de rage ou de chagrin. D'une voix éraillée, il souffla.

_-« Tu… as… une fille. Ce monstre… t'as fait… un louveteau… _

_-Oui. Et surveille ton langage. Tu parle de ma fille et de mon amoureux._

_-JE. VAIS. LE. TUER ! » _S'énerva t'il. Je montrais les dents.

_-« Oh que non, tu n'en ferais rien. C'est de l'homme que j'aime dont tu parles Edward, et je ferais tout, tu entends, tout pour le protéger. Même si je dois te mettre en pièce. Je… Il faut que tu comprennes. J'aime Jacob Black._

_-Tu as une petite vie plan-plan. Je pensais que tu n'en voulais jamais._

_-J'ai changé. »_ Et c'était terriblement vrai.

_-« Je sais. »_ Soupira t'il, triste comme les pierres_ « Tu es tellement différente. Tellement plus… Je m'en veux._

_-De quoi ?_

_-De me dire que cette enfant aurait du être la mienne. De t'avoir laissée partir. Je hais Jacob pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur toi. Je hais de savoir que tu t'offres à lui. Je déteste l'idée de savoir que tu soupires son nom. Je… Que tu aies des sentiments pour lui… Ca me révulse de penser que tu ais pu porter SON enfant. Je déteste cette fille innocente, si jolie, si fragile. Je la déteste parce qu'elle m'indique tout ce que j'ai raté en te quittant dans les bois. J'ai envie de la tuer ! »_ Cria t'il, abattant son poing à quelques centimètres de ma frimousse, faisant un trou dans la cloison. Je ne cillais pas. Il semblait perdu et déboussolé. S'il avait pu pleurer, je suis sûre qu'il aurait éclaté en sanglots. Je ne m'attendais pas à lire tant de peine dans ses yeux quand il apprendrait la nouvelle. Je devais avouer que sa réaction m'indisposait. J'avais la furieuse envie de le consoler. Et en même temps, mon instinct maternel m'ordonnait de veiller et de protéger Lizzie.

_-« Si tu mets un jour cette menace en pratique Edward, si tu touches un jour ne serais-ce qu'un cheveu de mon enfant, saches que moi aussi je sais tuer des vampires. Et que tu sois mon ancien petit ami n'y fera rien._

_-J'en cauchemarde !_

_-Techniquement, tu ne peux pas cauchemarder !_

_-Cette vision je ne peux me la sortir de l'esprit. »_ Je hochais la tête et tentais de me dégager. Il me rattrapa par le poignet et effectua une torsion pour que je lui fasse face. Plaquée contre le mur, réduite à l'immobilité à cause de sa poigne de fer, incapable de me dégager en raison de son corps qui me masquait la sortie, j'étais comme un animal traqué par le chasseur. Il approcha son visage du mien et le caressa avec une infinie douceur. Il souriait maintenant. Il se souvenait. Et moi aussi. Mes joues prirent feu lorsqu'il redressa mon visage et que son nez frôla le mien.

_-« Bella, je peux tout accepter de toi. Parce que je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimée. Et je t'aimerai toujours. Je te veux, comme tu es, avec tout le package. Même si un louveteau est inclus à l'intérieur !! »_

Je le toisais, incrédule et reculais mon visage. Edward serait il devenu fou ? Il s'entendait parler là ? Non mais ! Je ne VOULAIS pas de lui moi ! Il perdit tout de suite son aspect affable et heureux, redevenant un vampire tourmenté. Je glapis :

_-« Qu'est ce que tu es entrain de me dire là ?_

_-Je veux te dire que je t'aime comme jamais personne ne pourra t'aimer. Je ne veux que ton bonheur Bella._

_-Jacob me rend heureuse ! » _Affirmais-je et il sembla suffoquer. Je continuais, sans lui laisser le moindre répit._ « Si tu désires comme tu dis « mon bonheur » alors laisse moi. Je suis à Jake et Jake est à moi._

_- Ecoute-moi… Je peux être… un bon père pour ta fille… Comment s'appelle-t-elle d'ailleurs ?_

_-Elizabeth._

_-Oui… Elizabeth. Elizabeth… Elle porte le nom de ma mère… Ne me dit pas que tu n'y as pas pensé. On en avait parlé un jour… Tu voulais appeler notre fille comme ça si…_

_-C'est vrai. Mais tu te trompes. » _Il ne m'écoutait pas, perdu dans ses fantasmes.

_-« Toi aussi tu voulais que ce soit mon enfant que…_

_-C'est Jake qui a choisi ce prénom ! » _M'écriais-je, avant de marteler_ « MOI. JE. NE. VOULAIS. PAS ! _

_-Mais tu ne t'y es pas opposée. Comme ça il y avait toujours un peu de moi chez toi…_

_-Tu divagues Edward. Tu es pathétique. »_ Répliquais-je avant de tenter de me libérer de son étreinte. Il la resserra et je lui crachais au visage.

Alors, le vampire roux se jeta à mes genoux, les enlaçant et déblatérant ces idioties plus grosses que lui.

_-« Je t'aime Bella. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai à jamais. _

_-Je pense que ça, j'avais compris ! »_ Me moquais je acide.

_-« Un jour, tu ne seras plus à son agrément et il ira voir ailleurs. Mais moi…_

_- Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis de parler ainsi du père de mon enfant ! Tu m'as bien entendue Edward Cullen ? Je t'interdis de penser que TOI tu pourrais être le père d'Elizabeth ! Je…_ » La gifle partit toute seule et s'écrasa dans un bruit de tonnerre. D'ailleurs on pouvait voir la marque de mes doigts. Je grimaçais sous la douleur que ma main avait reçue au contact de sa peau de marbre. Cependant je n'étais pas peu fière… Je l'avais vraiment giflé. Genre un coup qui fait mal ! Trop cool ! Ma joie fut cependant de courte durée... elle ne le fit pas lâcher prise pour autant.

Il plaqua ses mains sur mes cuisses et les fit remonter sur mon ventre. Je fus tout d'abord surprise, puis, à mon grand désarroi, je sentis une vague confuse m'inonder. Un frisson. Un désir puissant ? Une pulsion qu'il... Mais je chassais cette idée saugrenue, sans doute due à mes souvenirs d'adolescente. Et pourtant, un flot de tendresse me submergea toute entière.

Ce matin même, je n'avais aucun doute, bien calée dans les bras de mon conjoint qui m'embrassait passionnément dans la pénombre de l'aurore. Ma vie, ou plutôt mon éternité était toute tracée. Jacob, Liv' et moi. Et peut être même un autre bébé, il avait évoqué cette possibilité. Bref de l'harmonie, de la paix. Et puis il y avait eu Edward. Il m'observait de ses prunelles d'or liquide qui de faisaient fondre, ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps, traçant des arabesques. Il me touchait comme s'il connaissait mes réactions. Or, il ne pouvait pas lire mon esprit. C'est donc qu'il devait bien me connaitre.

_« Toutes ces années tu m'as manqué._

_-On a changé._

_-On a grandi._

_-Mais trop loin l'un de l'autre._

_-Tu as oublié ?_

_-Quand on grandi on oublie toujours un peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve notre souvenir. Mais plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant, Edward. Je suis imprégnée de Jacob, je ne peux vivre sans lui. Il est mon compagnon depuis si longtemps._

_-Et moi Bella dans tout ça_ ? »

Il semblait véritablement inquiet. Il voulait de moi. Il désirait se faire pardonner. Il était rongé par la culpabilité. Fragile et frêle. Amusant, non, pour un vampire ? Je caressais son visage, effleurant de mes doigts avec sensualité son ovale parfait. Je m'approchais de lui, tellement prêt que je sentais son souffle glacé lécher mon visage.

_- « Si tu m'as aimé un jour, alors laisse-moi partir. Ne te mêles plus de ma vie._

_-Je…_

_-Ta place à mes côtés, s'il doit en avoir une un jour, ne sera jamais qu'en tant qu'ami. _

_-Mais…_

_-J'étais certaine que tu accepterais. Maintenant, il faut que j'y aille. Lizzie est malade et…_

_- Veux-tu m'accompagner au bal de promo ?_ »

Je me retournais vivement, mi amusée mi désespérée. Il était vraiment insupportable ! Et pourquoi il ne m'en voulait pas hein ? POURQUOI ?

_-« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?_

_-Isabella Marie Swan veux tu m'accompagner au bal de promo s'il te plait ? »_ Redemanda t'il, un sourire en coin… Non pas un… SON sourire en coin, celui qui me faisait toujours craquer, celui qui… ME FAIT TOUJOURS CRAQUER ! Rahhhhh ! Mais pourquoi fallait t'il qu'il me rende les choses si compliquées. J'étais perdue dans mon cœur, dans mes sentiments. Il ravivait chaque parcelle d'amour pour lui que j'avais enfouie au plus profond de mon cœur. Je me sentais fiévreuse. J'avais tellement envie de lui céder. D'ailleurs le oui fatidique allait franchir mes lèvres quand mon téléphone vibra.

Jake.

Un petit SMS pour me dire qu'il fallait que je rentre. Alors, je me ressaisis.

_-« Non Edward. Je ne pense pas que tu seras mon cavalier. Jamais. »_

Je quittais la maison blanche avec précipitation, sans me retourner. Carlisle me suivait. Mon cœur était lourd et rongé par la culpabilité. Je n'aimais plus Edward. Enfin tout du moins le croyais-je. Je le haïssais. Et pourtant, j'avais tellement envie de faire demi-tour et de me jeter dans ses bras. Il semblait vraiment regretter. Mais moi je n'étais plus libre. D'ailleurs étais-je amoureuse ou n'était-ce que l'expression d'une pulsion ? Une envie de connaitre ce que ça aurait pu être… Oui, il y avait de ça. Et puis aussi un goût d'interdit, qui pimente toujours les choses. Car il n'y a qu'à dire qu'on ne peut pas obtenir quelque chose pour que vous le désiriez follement.

Ma volonté de le faire sortir de ma vie, coûte que coûte m'apparaissait vaine. Edward était une partie de moi. La Bella humaine, la Bella d'avant. Une Bella que je méconnaissais désormais et, comme je ne la comprenais plus, elle me parut dangereuse. J'avais voulu Edward. Je me mordis les lèvres de frustration avant de rougir violement rien que d'avoir pensé à ce genre de chose avec lui. Des idées contradictoires s'entrechoquaient dans mon cerveau, et formaient une tornade de sentiments contraires qui me rendaient folle. J'étais heureuse que ce ne soit pas Jasper qui soit au volant mais Carlisle. Lui au moins ne pourrait pas voir mon trouble et…

_-« Bella, ne joue pas avec eux. » _Ooops ! J'avais parlé trop vite on dirait. Satané vampire !

-_Quoi ? »_ Glapis-je tout de même, étonnée qu'il m'adresse la parole à cet instant. Je grimaçais intérieurement. Même le docteur Cullen avait put lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ! Et je n'avais pas envie d'avoir avec lui la conversation qui se profilait.

_-« Ils t'aiment. Tous les deux. Et ils te veulent pour eux seuls. Tous les deux. Et toi, que veux-tu ?_

_-Je… Jacob bien sûr !_

_-Ton hésitation… elle n'augure rien de bon. Choisis vite et définitivement. Car sinon, tu risques de les faire souffrir, et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est ce pas ?_

_-Non. »_

Il me dévisagea et pris ma main dans la sienne, paternellement. Il murmura, désolé :

_-« Je suis vraiment, vraiment navré que tu doives choisir entre deux bonnes options Bella. Vraiment._

_-Merci. »_

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que nous étions à la maison. Et à ma grande surprise, Jacob tenait un bébé loup, fatigué mais alerte, dans ses bras. Une bouffée de joie me saisit et je lui sautais au coup. Il gronda :

_-« Tu empestes la sangsue !_

_-Normal j'ai passé l'après midi avec eux._

_-Au revoir Bella. »_ Lança Carlisle.

_-« Vous ne…_

_-Je suis déjà passé cette après-midi. Elle est solide. Tout ira bien. Sa plaie est propre. Les séquelles… Nous verrons ça d'ici quelques jours. Ne t'inquiète pas. »_

Je lui adressais un petit signe de la main. Jacob grogna de nouveau.

_-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Pourquoi est ce que tu sens SON odeur ?_

_-Parce que j'ai parlé avec lui._

_-Vraiment ? » _S'enquit il avant de me renifler mécontent «_ Et il parle dans tes cheveux. Au creux de ton cou. Sur ton… ventre… sur tes… CUISSES ! »_

Je m'empourprais. Satané odora surdéveloppé ! Jake quand à lui était devenu livide.

_-« Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?_

_-Rien._

_-Ne me dis pas rien ! Il… C'est… C'est ma place ici ! Mon monde ! »_ S'indigna t'il en montrant mon bassin. Il avait reposé la petite dans un hamac qu'il lui avait confectionné.

_-« Je ne t'appartiens pas Jake !_

_-Si ! Je suis à toi, tu es à moi. C'est ainsi._

_-Non ! » _Mentis-je instinctivement, pour le blesser, pour m'écarter de lui, alors que c'était exactement ce que j'avais dit à Edward.

_-Bella, j'ai défié la meute pour toi ! J'ai failli rompre avec mon alpha pour toi ! Je t'ai fait confiance !_

_-Et tu as eu raison !_

_-NON ! Il t'a touchée ! Je… suis fou dès que je suis loin de toi et qu'il est dans les parages. Je perds toute notion des choses… Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre…_

_-Arrête de dire des idioties »_ Marmonnais-je.

Il afficha un sourire triomphant :

_-« Déjà tu le dis moins fort._

_-Tu m'énerves Jacob !_

_-Non ! Je ne t'énerve pas. Je dis la vérité ! Sam avait raison, j'ai été trop stupide pour…_

_- Jake, il ne s'est rien passé ! Crois-moi !_

_-Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu sens SON ODEUR Bella. Tu as retrouvé le monstre qui t'agréait. Tu n'es plus fragile, il peut donc se laisser aller avec toi ! Il a tout du prince charmant ! Il est la nouveauté et la fraicheur. Et… Tu l'aimes toujours ! Ose me dire dans les yeux que je me trompe !»_

Il m'avait craché cette vérité à la figure. Je piquais du nez. Je me devais d'être honnête envers Jake.

_-« Je crois que oui._

_-Ce n'était pas une question Bella. Je le savais déjà._

_-Mais je t'aime aussi Jake. De tout mon cœur._

_-Je sens la peur et l'hésitation émaner de toi. Tu as les mains moites, tu trembles. Bref, je ne sais même pas ce que je suis pour toi. Tu me dégoutes ! Tellement de serments, de soupirs, de nuits ensemble, pour que dès qu'il arrive tu te jettes sur lui ! Ce matin même tu m'as dit de ne pas m'en faire. Quel imbécile j'ai été de te croire ! Mais Bee…Il n'était pas là quand tu n'allais pas bien ! Il t'a abandonnée. Il ne t'aime pas comme moi ! Tu peux compter sur moi. Mais moi, je suis le « régulier » tu t'es lassée c'est ça hein ? _

_-Jacob je t'interdis de…._

_-Ne me touche pas !_

_-Ne me laisse pas !_

_-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! C'est lui ou moi Bella ! Lui ou moi ! _

_-Mais…_

_-Réponds !_

_-Jake…_

_-TOUT DE SUITE…_

_-Attends… »_ Le suppliais-je.

Il se saisit de Liv' et me jeta un regard désinvolte et mauvais :

_-« J'ai compris. Je t'ai fait passer le temps. Mister bouche-trou, avec le mauvais jeu de mot qui va avec hein, sinon ça serait pas drôle, tu peux partir maintenant qu'Eddie Chéri est de retour à la maison ! _

_-Tu es injuste ! _

_-Non ! Tu vois Bella, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes revenus 50 ans en arrière, comme si tout ce que nous avions vécut n'était qu'un rêve, une parenthèse. Si tu m'aimais, tu aurais de suite répondu !_

_-Jake, je… J'ai besoin de toi !_

_-Moi pas ! »_ Répliqua t'il.

_-« Tu mens. Je sais que tu mens !_

_-Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi comme ça, en gamine pleurnicharde et indécise. Quand tu auras pris une décision alors je…_

_-Je te veux toi !_

_-Trop tard. Je t'attendrais pour le bal de promo si tu te décides entre le « gentil monstre monsieur super mâle » et le « méchant monstre ouh le vilain loup »_

_-Jacob !_

_-Je serais à la réserve. Je pense que le mieux serait que j'emmène Liv' avec moi. La shaman prendra soin d'elle ainsi qu'Emily. _

_-Je…_

_-Et ne m'attends pas demain. Je ne t'attendrais pas pour aller au lycée. J'aurais trop peur de voir une Volvo grise garée dans l'allée._

_-Tu es injuste Jacob._

_-Tu l'as déjà dit. Mais tu te trompes. Je suis… Juste réaliste. » _Repartit t'il, un rire sans joie.

Je le regardais partir avec Liv' et des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. J'avais perdu Edward. Je perdais Jacob. Mon Jacob. Je me sentais abandonnée sans lui. La maison me parut vide. Une vive douleur déferla dans mes veines. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait enlevé mon air. Carlisle avait raison. J'avais un choix à faire. Et deux bonnes options. Qui pourrait m'ouvrir les yeux ? Qui saurait me dire lequel des deux je désirais auprès de moi ? Lequel m'attirait ? Lequel j'admirais ? Qui parviendrait à me faire choisir entre un regard dans faille et un sourire ?

Entre Edward et Jacob.

Entre l'éclipse et le soleil.

Moi je ne désirais qu'une chose, pouvoir aimer, tranquillement. Parvenir à partager l'amour et l'amitié. Les aimer dans le plaisir. Mais je ne voulais pas choisir. J'avais besoin de l'un et de l'autre. Edward était mon eau, Jacob mon air. Au loin j'entendis leurs voix grâce à mes capacités auditives de louves. Le père de ma fille murmurait :

_-« Aimes moi sans me le dire. »_ Et il renifla. Il devait pleurer. Et je me détestais d'avoir fait couler sur son nez parfait une larme. C'était trop laid. Celle de mon vampire lui fit écho : _« Laisse-moi te conquérir. »_ La supplique m'ébranla. Je fermais les yeux et serrais mon buste entre mes doigts. J'étais totalement perdue. Comment pouvais-je aimer deux êtres aussi différents ? Comment est ce qu'Edward pouvait encore attiser une telle attraction sur moi alors que j'étais mère et en ménage avec Jacob ? Je me sentais morte sans mon loup. Car Jake était ma vie. Et Edward ma mort.

J'observais l'horizon, plus seule que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je les avais rejetés tous les deux. Et nous souffrions tous les trois. Parce que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. J'étais restée tellement humaine. J'aurais tellement aimé que quelqu'un puisse me dire comment les aimer, sans les trahir un peu tous les deux. Et surtout sans faire souffrir celui que je ne choisirais pas. Celui que jamais je ne pourrais faire heureux. J'avais envie de rester encore celle qu'ils désiraient tous les deux. Pour ne pas les perdre. Oui. Rester leur idéal, pour mon regard sans faille ou mon sourire. Mon esprit se torturait. Comment choisir l'amour et l'amitié ? J'avais connu avec Jacob le plaisir. Avec Edward les premiers émois d'adolescence. Ils étaient différents. Et moi-même j'étais différente quand je me trouvais avec l'un ou avec l'autre. Ils représentaient deux parties de moi. Et en choisissant l'un d'entre eux, je renonçais moi aussi à une partie de moi-même. Voilà pourquoi je rechignais tant à choisir. Et parvinrent à mes oreilles leurs prières quand à ma décision. Mon indien, mon homme, mon amour et ma vie psalmodiait ;

-_« Je serai ton avenir. »_

Puis la voix tourmentée d'Edward me dit :

_-« Bella, je t'en prie… Aime -moi, toujours, d'un amour sincère, sans me trahir. »_

Je rejetais mon visage en arrière et commençais à pleurer.

Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait t'il sur nous. Nous n'avions rien demandé ! Jacob était l'homme idéal pour moi. Bon père, bon amant, ami, frère. Edward Cullen… Outre le fait qu'il était diaboliquement beau et vampire… Edward était Edward. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer autrement la fascination qu'il exerçait sur moi. La nuit était tombée et Jacob n'était pas revenu. Ce n'est qu'alors que je réalisais qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Le cœur lourd, je montais l'escalier et passait devant la chambre vide d'Elizabeth, avant de me coucher. Seule. Désespérément seule.

Une brise glaciale m'enveloppa et me fit frissonner.

La mort ?

Ou autre chose ?

Je battis des paupières, apeurée, avant de me redresser comme un cobra.

Je me figeais face à ma découverte dans la pénombre. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je l'encourageais à s'approcher mais mon visiteur préféra rester dans le noir. J'en fus chagrinée. Et j'avais envie de bouder. Même lui, il me rejetait. Bon, pas pour les mêmes raisons que les autres mais quand même. J'avais besoin de son amitié. J'avais besoin qu'il me fasse rire. J'avais..

_-« Du calme, Bella._

_-Alors viens près de moi… Si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve._

_-Bella Balboa, ça claque comme titre de film. Tu es la fille de Rocky c'est ça ?_

_-Maiheuuuu…_

_-On est en…_

_-La ferme._

_-Okay. Mais sache que je viens en paix. Je n'ai pas envie d'une nouvelle confrontation… »_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rah Rahhh ! Mais qui est-ce hein ??? lol.

Bon, il est long ce chapitre mais y'a pas mal d'éléments importants que je devais mettre en place. On entre dans la seconde partie de la fic donc tout s'accélère, et ouiii !

Sans oublier que…

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen ni de Jasper Hale personnel,

(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sexy manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours. De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée… Ailleurs, à d'autres choses !), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite j'espère.

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar.

PS : A mardi prochainnnn ! *promis !*


	18. Chapter 17: Impulsion

_Coucou les amis ! oui oui oui je suis en retard, probl__ème de connexion. Désolée. Je tiens à remercier les petits nouveaux qui se joignent à nous et aux anciens, ceux de la première heures (ou tout du moins des première heures) qui restent fidèles au poste ! Mille baisers et encore merci pour votre gentillesse, votre dévouement et vos encouragements. Sachez que pour le moment, j'ai terminé le chapitre 25 et j'entame le 26… Bref, je m'apprête moi à dire adieu à Rédemption… Alors que vous vous venez juste de passer le cap de la moitié (quoique même pas avec les 5 chapitres inédits, vous êtes encore dans la partie 1). Je vous embrasse bien fort et je vous promets de me surpasser encore et encore pour votre plus grand plaisir !_

_Un chapitre… assez court objectivement parlant mais dense. Vous allez enfin savoir qui est le mystérieux inconnu de Bella. Sonia-S et quelques autres… OUI c'est lui ! Bravo pour l'avoir démasqué. Après tout, je suis de sa team, donc je me refais pas…_

_Bonne lecture !_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Chapitre 17 : Impulsion _

Longtemps Jasper Hale resta là, à côté de moi, sans prononcer un seul mot. Il était très délicat et empli de prévenance. Il ne souhaitait pas s'immiscer dans ma vie. Enfin, pas sans que je le lui ai demandé. Ses prunelles s'assombrissaient peu à peu. Il avait soif. De mon sang. MON SANG ! Je tressaillis instantanément. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Pas besoin de posséder son pouvoir pour savoir qu'il se sentait affreusement coupable et que sa culpabilité le rongeait. Ce qui moi me rendait nerveuse et triste. Jasper grogna. Erf, c'était l'inconvénient avec lui. On n'avait jamais le moindre secret émotionnel. Ce qui m'énerva. Il le sentit, et se redressa.

_-« Je suis désolé Bella, je vais…_

_-Reste._

_-Je ne suis pas certain que…_

_-Je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin d'un ami._

_-Parce que je suis ton ami ? Moi le monstre qui veut me gorger de ton sang ?_

_-Et bien… Ici bas, tu es celui que je connais qui ressemble le plus à ce que les humains définissent sous le terme d'amitié. Même si tu veux me manger !» _Ris-je.

Il se détendit, instantanément. Et sourit. Jasper Hale, le petit garçon qui avait toujours l'air de souffrir souriait ! IL SOURIAIT, mince alors ! J'éclatais d'un petit rire nerveux.

_-« Je peux savoir ce qui te rend si joyeuse d'un coup ?_

_-Toi. Et tes réactions._

_-Je peux te renvoyer le compliment. Tes sentiments me font penser à Space Mountain._

_-Gné ?_

_- Ils font des loopings, changent de directions, font des hauts puis des bas, sursautent… »_

Quand je vous disais qu'il sentait tout hein ? Ce que ça avait un côté…

_-« Agaçant, oui je sais Bella. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si…_

_-Jasper !_

_-Je sais._

_-Je sais que tu sais alors arrête de me dire que tu sais, ça me tape sur les nerfs. »_

Il me sourit à nouveau et s'assis à côté de moi. Il arborait la mine d'un gamin qui va tenter le diable juste pour savoir ce que ça fait_._

_-« Je sais ! »_ Rit-il. Il me narguait l'imbécile. J'allais le… Non, calme-toi Bella, calme-toi. Respire. Zen. Position du lotus. Aïe, ça fait mal, je ne suis pas assez souple.

Nouvel éclat de rire de la part de mon vampirique compagnon. Je renonçais à vouloir maitriser mes émotions.

_-« Qu'est ce qui t'amène alors Jasper ?_

_-Jazz. Avant tu m'appelais Jazz._

_-Avant était avant. Avant, tu étais mon futur beau frère. Ou plutôt frère puisque je pense qu'on m'aurait intégré à la famille Hale, comme je ne pouvais décemment pas sortir avec mon frangin et donc être une Cullen._

_-Finement observé._

_-Ce qui aurait été un miracle, vu que Rosalie me déteste cordialement._

_-On aurait mis ça sur une querelle de fratrie._

_-Et que je suis brune. Et vous blonds._

_-Tiens, je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Tu sais que tu peux être intelligente quand tu le veux, Bee._

_-J'ai toujours détesté ce surnom._

_-Ca aussi je le sais. _

_-J'avais interdit à Edward de l'utiliser._

_-Ca tombe bien je ne suis pas Edward._

_-Comme si j'avais pas remarqué ! » _Lâchais-je, amusée, mais avec une pointe de cynisme dans la voix. Et en utilisant sa réponse précédente contre lui ! Et TOC !!!!

Il se rapprocha de moi, très près. Trop près. Mes hormones d'humaines se mirent à travailler. Une sorte de pulsion. Pas d'amour rien de tout cela. Juste mon corps qui répondait à ce qu'il sentait et voyait, c'est-à-dire un magnifique garçon, gentil et prévenant, dont je pouvais sentir l'haleine sur mes joues, au dessus de moi dans une position équivoque, et qui… STOP STOP STOP ! Pas de Jasper Hale dans l'équation compliquée de ma vie sentimentale. D'ailleurs, il avait perçu mon trouble et s'était reculé à une vitesse étonnante. Vampirique quoi.

_-« Je suis navré Bella. Ton sang… Il a un pouvoir d'attraction sur moi._

_-C'est pas comme si t'étais le premier vampire que j'attire de ce côté-là ! »_ Murmurais-je en souriant.

_-« Tu es tellement étrange._

_-Ca aussi je pense qu'un autre vampire me l'a déjà servi._

_-C'est l'inconvénient d'être le deuxième._

_-J'avoue. »_ M'amusais-je avant de reprendre : _« Mais si je ne m'abuse, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !_

_-Non tu ne t'abuses pas… Mais cette question, pourrais tu me rafraîchir la mémoire, elle est ? »_ Demanda faussement Jasper. Je fronçais les sourcils et retroussais les babines. Il s'esclaffa :

_-« La condition de louve t'as rendue beaucoup moins patiente Bella. Et tu as perdu le sens de l'humour._

_-Jazz !_

_-Bon bon bon, ça va, tu as gagné. Je chassais dans le coin._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Ouais. Bon. On va dire que je surveillais si tout se passait bien. Genre qu'il n'y ait pas un Ed furieux qui tente de te faire la peau devant tout le voisinage, les banalités dans ce genre._

_-La routine quoi ! »_ Répliquais-je en plaisantant.

Il hocha la tête et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Sous le clair de lune, sa peau diaphane le faisait ressembler à un ange. Il était divinement beau. Mais Edward était encore… Mais puréeee qu'est ce que je faisais dans mon cerveau ??? Nouvel éclat de rire. Nouveau grognement de ma part. Mon interlocuteur ne releva pas et poursuivit :

_-« Et puis je t'ai vu te disputer avec Jacob, et ledit Jacob claquer la porte, prendre sa fille et s'en aller._

_-Oui._

_-Il t'a quittée ?_

_-Il semblerait en effet. »_ Articulais-je. De grosses larmes me parvinrent des tréfonds de mon cœur et inondèrent mes joues. Je hoquetais et les laissais couler. J'avais mal, très mal. D'avoir prononcé ces mots. Parce que je prenais conscience alors seulement que j'avais tout gâché. Une fois encore. En fait, je ne devais pas être faite pour le bonheur, car dès que j'y accédais, je me débrouillais toujours pour tout foutre en l'air. Jasper semblait ennuyé. Il percevait ma douleur mais ne savait pas comment réagir face au torrent de mes larmes. Indécis mais courageux cependant, il glissa sur ma couette dans un froissement de tissus et gauchement me prit dans ses bras. Je me pendais à son cou tandis qu'il restait très droit et dur. Une main timide tapotait mon dos. L'autre était fermement accrochée à ma housse de couette. Et il ne respirait plus.

_-« Jasper, utilise ton pouvoir sur moi._

_-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça, que cela t'irritais._

_-Cela m'irritait. Cela m'irrite. Et cela m'irritera. Pour toujours. Mais j'ai besoin, là, tout de suite, que tu calmes mon monstre qui me dévore vivante. »_

Il posa sa seconde main sur moi, me pressa contre son torse. Je me sentis mollir et peu à peu, ma douleur s'effaça.

_-« Là Bee, là. Tout ira bien. Je suis là désormais. Tout ira bien. »_

Il commença à me bercer, et je me dis, à cet instant, que j'étais bien finalement dans les bras de Jasper Hale.

La nuit avançait. Jasper me serrais toujours dans ses bras et ma peine s'était peu à peu envolée. Mais je savais que c'était reculer pour mieux sauter. Demain… demain j'irais seule au lycée de Forks. Les ragots iraient bon train, et on me demanderait ce qui se passe avec Jacob. Pourquoi est ce que le couple « culte » du lycée s'était il séparé ? Une vague d'angoisse déferla dans mes veines.

_-« Arrêtes Bella de t'inquiéter. Tu y arriveras._

_-Je… sais pas._

_-Moi je sais._

_-Tu lis le futur désormais ? ALICE SORS DE CE CORPS TOUT DE SUITE ! »_ Me moquais-je piteusement, ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

_-« Non, désolé, je ne suis pas encore médium. Mais tu surmonteras cette épreuve. Tu es forte. Tu l'as montré à de nombreuses reprises, face à James, au départ d'Edward, à ta transformation, à Jacob, à Liv'._

_-Je suis fatiguée d'être forte. »_ Murmurais-je. Je calais ma tête dans son cou, et il me repoussa gentiment mais fermement. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes à nouveau. Même Jasper me rejetait. J'étais vraiment insignifiante. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi…

_-« Cesses de penser des choses comme ça ?_

_-Quoi ? ED…_

_-Nan nan nan, je ne suis pas nom plus devenu télépathe. Mais n'oublie pas que je sens tout ce qui se passe en toi. Et crois moi, Bee, tu en vaux la peine. »_

Je grognais, pas convaincue pour un sou, songeant plutôt qu'il tentait de rattraper sa bourde. Ce qu'il perçut puisqu'il répondit à mes soupçons.

_-« Bella, je ne tente pas d'être gentil. Je ne te ménage pas. Tu n'es pour moi qu'une vieille amie. Et en tant qu'ami, je pense qu'on doit pouvoir tout ce dire, le bon comme le mauvais. Si je pensais que tu abusais avec eux deux, je te le dirais._

_-Je… désolée, je suis paumée._

_-Carrément en effet. » _Susurra t'il, amusé. Cependant, il se recula d'avantage.

_-« Bon sang mais qu'est ce que j'ai qui te dégoute ?_

_-Bee, ne le prend pas mal, mais ton odeur…_

_-Arf, désolée. Moi je me suis habituée à la votre, je suis immunisée._

_-Je ne parlais pas de ton odeur corporelle._

_-Quoi d'autre ?_

_-Bella !_

_-Mon… Sang ? »_ M'étonnais-je_. « Mais je croyais que ce n'était que chez Edward qu'il « chantait » !_

_-Tu ne chantes plus vraiment pour mon frère Bella. Ta transformation t'as fait perdre ton gout de « lavande » selon lui, il ne reste que le freesia. _

_-Oh !_

_-Pour moi tu sens… La tarte aux pommes qui sort du four. C'est très agréable. Et très tentant._

_-Tu veux dire que je chante pour toi désormais ? » _

J'avais peur là, d'un coup. Jamais je n'avais exposé ma théorie à Edward, mais je pensais que la « tua cantante » chez les vampires était notre « imprégnation » lycanthrope.

_-« Je n'irais pas jusque là. Ma chanteuse… Je l'ai vidée de son sang, il y a des années de cela._

_-Oh ! Je suis désolée Jasper._

_-Pas autant que moi._

_-Tu étais amoureux d'elle ?_

_-C'était ma femme. »_ Me répondit il, d'une voix faussement détachée. Quand à moi, je hoquetais de stupeur et de surprise.

_-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Rien… Enfin… C'est que… Je ne t'imaginais pas avec une autre personne qu'Alice, en fait._

_-Comme Edward… Sur le coup vous vous étiez bien trouvé, aussi romanesque l'un que l'autre… Mais, tu sais, quand j'étais humain, c'était de coutume de se marier jeune. _

_-Mariage de raison ?_

_-Mariage. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. » _Dit il, la mine sombre. Je compris que s'il ne voulait pas s'aventurer plus avant dans ses souvenirs c'est que malgré les années, l'inconnue qui avait été sa femme le hantait toujours. Culpabilité ou amour ? Mystère –et boule de gum aurait répliqué Jacob ! Je tentais d'imaginer Jasper en humain, avec une épouse humaine, et étrangement je trouvais que ça sonnait faux. Il se tourna vers moi et poursuivit :

_-« En tout cas, son sang était très attrayant. Vraiment. Je me souviens qu'il était floral, et surtout très épais. Et vivace. C'était merveilleux sous mes papilles. _

_-Je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça ! »_ Lui indiquais-je.

_-« Je te fais peur ?_

_-Là, je dois avouer que oui._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas soif. Enfin...»_

Il me dévisageait de ses yeux d'or sombre et je le crus. Ils s'étaient éclaircis depuis son arrivée, sans doute parce qu'il s'habituait à mon odeur. Et puis il était toujours très simple de croire Jasper Hale. Et quand on ne le croyait pas de suite, il suffisait qu'il pose la main sur vous et il vous manipulait pour que vous le croyiez. Oullaaa ça faisait beaucoup de verbes croire dans la même tirade ça !

_-« Ca va aller._

_-Comment est ce que ça pourrait aller ? Je ne sais même pas où j'en suis ? _

_-Eux non plus. Vous êtes aussi fou les uns que les autres. C'est pour ça que je sais que ça ira. Les dingues sont faits pour être ensembles. Il suffit de trouver celui qui peut atteindre ne serais-ce que le centième de ta folie et tout ira bien._

_-Merci pour le compliment »_ Ronchonnais-je de mauvaise grâce. Il ébouriffa mes cheveux en éclatant d'un rire cristallin.

-_« Qu'est ce qui t'amuse encore ?_

_-Rien. Je me disais seulement que ton humanité et ta normalité m'avaient manqués. » _Répliqua t'il doucement. _« Pardonné ?_

_-Pardonné. De toute façon tu le savais déjà._

_-Oui. Mais c'est pour rester dans la normalité._

_-C'est justement quand tu tentes d'être normal que tu ne l'es vraiment pas. C'est là qu'on arrive à l'étrangeté et au bizarre._

_-Je tacherais de m'en souvenir. Tu préfères donc le Jasper en mode sanguinaire…_

_-Heu quand même pas ! »_

Il y eu un moment de flottement. Et puis je repris la parole :

_-« Jazz ?_

_-Mouiii ?_

_- Pourrais-tu me décrire ce qui se passe. En eux ?_

_-Je ne crois pas que ça soit du jeu, Bee…_

_-S'il te plait ? »_ L'implorais-je en lui adressant un regard de Bambi.

_-« Avec ces yeux là, comment résister ? Par qui je commence ?_

_-Edward._

_-Okay._

_-Il te suit partout dans les rues de Forks. Ses sentiments ressemblent à ceux d'un humain. Il te regarde et veille sur toi. Et ce, jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Tous les regards pour lui te déshabillent. Ses yeux sont noirs et pleins de jalousie. Il devient fou de désir et son être ne peut se passer de toi. Son amour est comme ça, il ne s'arrête pas._

_-Jacob ?_

_-Même le soleil est moins chaud que sa fièvre, il veut brûler dans le feu de tes yeux. Toutes les nuits, tu viens hanter ses rêves et tous les matins, tu es celle qu'il veut. Il devient fou et ses nuits sont des heures passées à penser à toi. Et aussi… Jamais son amour pour toi ne cessera._

_-Ils sont tous les deux une partie de moi. Comment choisir quand ils représentent chacun quelque chose que je désire ?_

_-Ils sont chacun prisonnier d'un bonheur qui jamais n'arrivera. »_ Murmura t'il en caressant mes cheveux avec nostalgie.

_-« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?_

_-Rien. Je parlais pour moi tout seul. »_ Répliqua t'il, vivement. Mon réveil sonna. Jasper sourit.

_« Il est l'heure que je te fausse compagnie. Je doute qu'Alice, Edward, Jacob ou même tes voisins voient d'un bon œil le fait que j'ai passé la nuit à tes côtés. Ils pourraient se faire des idées. »_

Je hochais la tête. Il passa sa main sur ma joue, voulu m'embrasser et… recula apeuré.

_-« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.._

_- Vas-t'en Jazz et arrête de culpabiliser !_ »

Il m'obéit. Et je me retrouvais de nouveau seule dans ma maison. Précipitamment, je me préparais pour aller au lycée. Ma voiture refusa de démarrer. C'était bien ma veine ça ! Et encore, ce n'était rien par rapport à la journée pourrie que j'allais passer !

J'arrivais en retard à mon premier cours de la journée. Espagnol. Ca devrait être une langue interdite ! Je bafouillais lamentablement une excuse. Le prof ne daigna pas même m'adresser un regard. Je m'écroulais à côté de Mia, qui me dévisageait inquiète.

_-« Tu n'es pas venue avec Jacob ce matin._

_-Non._

_-Ca va pas entre vous._

_-Nous avons rompus. Enfin, je crois._

_-Oh ! » _

Elle avait raison. Oh. Voilà tout ce que j'avais à en dire. Les deux heures trainèrent en longueur. Et pour continuer mon chemin de croix, et bien… Deux heures de Maths ! C'était officiel, j'étais maudite, y'avait pas d'autre option. A l'interclasse, Alice vint me dire bonjour et m'inviter à déjeuner avec eux à midi. Je refusais poliment.

_-« Edward mangera avec Rosalie aujourd'hui._

_-Oh, alors Ok. On se retrouve à la cafèt ?_

_-Jasper à cours juste en face de ta classe. Il te prendra._

_-Pas de soucis. A toute !_ »

Je passais donc la porte du self en compagnie de Jasper Hale… Et croisait Jacob Black. Il m'adressa un regard réfrigérant. Le brouhaha ambiant se stoppa net. J'avais envie de pleurer.

_-« Jacob, écoute-moi._

_-Ca va Bella, pas besoin de me faire ton numéro de grande tragédienne. T'as choisi ton camp. Après tout, j'aurais du m'en douter. Je n'ai jamais été le bon monstre malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous._

_-Tu… Non… Ne dis pas ça…_

_-Tu pues leur odeur. Alors, lequel s'est levé ma petite amie la nuit dernière ? »_

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Jasper s'était glacé. Emmett avait perdu son sourire bon enfant. Et Edward… Edward avait sa mine insondable qui le caractérisait. Mon ami blond murmura :

_-« Je pense Jacob que tu devrais mesurer tes propos…_

_-Alors c'est toi hein ? J'avais jamais su que t'étais en kif sur les blonds Bella ! J'aurais même pas parié sur toi en fait Jasper ! Plutôt sur le roux. Mais bon. La vie est pleine de surprises inattendues. Tu dois avoir des ressources cachées… »_ J'avais mal. J'articulais péniblement quelque chose :

_-« Jake, je t'en supplie… J'ai… besoin… de toi… »_

Il allait me répondre, puis il comprit ce que je venais de dire. Alors, ses bras tombèrent et sans un mot, il m'attira à lui, m'entrainant loin des vampires, de la cafétéria.

Et c'est alors que Jacob fondit en larmes.

C'était la meilleure. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça !

_-« Je suis… désolé Bella, je perds la boule rien qu'à imaginer que l'un d'entre eux…_

_-Tu as raison j'ai passé la nuit avec Jasper. _» Dis-je, glaciale_. _J'avais envie de lui faire du mal. Comme il venait de m'en faire.

_-« Quoi ?_

_-On a parlé. Jacob, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Tu es ma vie. Mais ta jalousie me pèse. Regarde l'esclandre que tu as fait dans le self ! »_

Il me prit dans ses bras et me pressa contre son cœur. J'avais envie de me débattre de le repousser. Mais sa chaleur, son odeur, ses cheveux qui me titillaient le visage… C'était tellement bon. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Comme si nous nous aimions toujours comme avant. Ce fut à mon tour de pleurer.

_-« Je t'aime. Et je t'attendrais. Tu es une partie de moi. Et mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours._

_-C'est horrible ce que tu viens de dire._

_-Je trouve aussi. »_ Rit il en posant son front sur le mien. Délicatement, il sécha mes larmes de ses baisers. Puis, il scella son serment en faisant se rejoindre nos lèvres. Avec avidité, il s'empara de ma bouche. Il se montrait avide, comme si les quelques heures loin de moi lui avaient parus des siècles. Et j'y répondais… Ma foi avec plus de ferveur que je ne l'aurais cru. Il m'avait manqué. Cruellement et horriblement manqué. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui, un point c'est tout. Et je venais de m'en rendre compte dans une vérité éclatante. Ma main se colla contre sa nuque l'attirant encore plus à moi, crucifiée par le besoin et le désir que je ressentais pour lui à cet instant précis. Ce baiser avait un gout de sel, celui de mes larmes. Ou des siennes. Je n'aurais pu le dire. Mais en tout cas, je sus que j'étais pardonnée. Qu'il m'aimait. Et en même temps je le rassurais. Il faisait toujours partie de ma vie, qu'Edward soit revenu ou pas. Doucement, il rompit notre baiser, et m'écarta de lui en me prenant par les poignets. Il caressa ma joue avec une tendresse infinie.

_-« Nous sommes des gens bien étranges. J'avais pour seul but en sortant de t'étriper._

_-Et moi je voulais te réduire en cendre._

_-Je t'aime Jacob Black. Plus que jamais je ne l'aurais cru possible. Plus que moi-même. Et ça me fait peur._

_-Je t'aime aussi Bella Swan. _

_-Tu ne veux pas revenir à la maison ?_

_-Je croyais que tu avais besoin de réfléchir ?_

_-Mais, euh…_

_-Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes un jour la décision que tu as à prendre. Jamais. Je sais que tu penses à moi. On va se la jouer amoureux adolescents ok ? Moi chez mon père, toi chez toi. _

_-Et Liv' ?_

_-Je pense qu'elle est bien à la réserve. Emily la chouchoute comme une princesse. Heureuse ?_

_-Heureuse, oui.»_

La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit. Jake fut bousculé par une tornade cuivrée. Je ne pu entendre qu'un avertissement :

_-« Tu as gagné une bataille, mais certainement pas la guerre. »_

La nuit était tombée et je venais tout juste de raccrocher le téléphone, ayant bavardé pendant toute la soirée avec Jacob et Elizabeth. C'était bon de se sentir légère, aimer et être aimée en retour. Nous avions décidés d'un commun accord de prendre notre temps. De tout recommencer à zéro. Il voulait m'inviter au restaurant, puis aller danser. Ce qui me semblait tout à fait bien. Parce que je passerais une agréable soirée, me laissant guider par Jacob pour la partie « danse ». Je me brossais les cheveux, sereine. Jacob Black était la meilleure option. C'était le père de ma fille. C'était mon amoureux depuis des décennies. Il était drôle et terriblement sensuel.

Il fallait donc que j'appelle Edward. Que je rompe, une bonne fois pour toute avec lui. Ca ne serait pas si dur, pas vrai ?

Après m'être brossée les dents, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Un courant d'air froid me fit frissonner. Puis quelque chose s'abattit sur mes épaules et je poussais un hurlement de frayeur.

_-« Bella… »_ Gémit le vampire, en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

_-« Edward ?!!! »_ M'écriais-je incrédule. Je me saisis de mon peignoir en satin, -cadeau de Jacob- pour masquer ma peau nue –je ne portais d'un débardeur et un mini short, aussi en soie, toujours offert par Jake.

_-« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?_

_-Je… Bella, ne fais pas d'erreur. Jacob… Moi.. toi… Tu sais que… _

_-Je suis fatiguée Edward, je pense que tu devrais t'en aller._

_-Pas avant que tu n'entendes ce que j'ai à te dire. »_ Répliqua t'il.

Il racla sa gorge et commença son récit.

_-« Voilà, après que je t'ai quitté, je suis devenu complètement fou. J'étais devenu un véritable danger pour moi-même et pour les autres. _

_-Je sais. Abrège !_

_-Puis il y a eu notre entretient dans ton rêve…_

_-Je n'ai pas changé d'avis là-dessus._

_-Bella. Bella je t'en supplie. J'ai cessé de vivre à cet instant précis. N'as-tu jamais compris que sans toi, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue ? _

_-Techniquement tu es mort Edward. Donc pour la « vie »…_

_-Tu es une méchante briseuse de romantisme. D'accord, mon éternité ne vaut plus la peine sans toi à mes côtés. Tu avais une telle façon de me regarder. Tu étais compatissante, confiante. Tu croyais en moi. Tu… Tu as fait de nouveau naitre en moi l'homme et non plus le monstre. J'ai enfin trouvé un sens à ma vie quand tu es arrivée à Forks. J'avais tellement peur de te perdre. De te perdre par ma faute ou à cause de l'un des miens. Je n'aurais jamais supporté que tu me quittes. Mais j'étais persuadé qu'un jour tu le ferais. Alors, pour éviter de souffrir, j'ai pris les devant. Et je me suis trompé. Terriblement trompé. Bella, sans toi l'existence n'est qu'un mot. Quand mon esprit vagabonde, c'est toi qu'il voit, quand je dessine, mon œuvre fini toujours par te ressembler. Tu es dans mon esprit, tu règnes sans partage sur mon cœur et sur mon âme. Si je pouvais t'offrir la lune, ou ma vie même, je le ferais sur le champ. »_

Je fermais les yeux et une larme roula sur ma joue. Il avait autant souffert que moi. Mais… Je devais rester forte. Vraiment très forte.

_-« Ou veux tu que tout cela nous mène ?_

_-Je sais que tu es attachée à moi. Dans tes yeux, quand tu les pose sur moi, il y a encore une faible lueur qui me rappelle notre passé commun. Tu n'as rien oublié._

_-Je t'ai tellement aimé. Tellement… Trop._

_-Je suis désolé j'ai été idiot. J'ai voulu revenir te chercher. Mais… Alice et Jasper m'ont dit que tu avais quitté Forks. Alors… Alors j'ai couru dans tout les Etats Unis et dans tout le Canada, perdu et malheureux. J'ai même…_

_-Eradiqué la dernière colonie d'ours blanc._

_- Comment le sais-tu ?_

_-Carlisle…_

_-Je redevenais peu à peu un animal. J'ai recommencé à boire des humains. Je me détestais, et plus je me détestais, plus je buvais. J'avais perdu toute trace d'humanité. Et puis un jour, il y a eu un rayon de soleil dans ma non vie. Après des années de solitude, sans d'autre voix pour hanter mes souvenirs que tes reproches, je me suis souvenu de toi, la première fois que tu avais prononcé mon nom dans ton sommeil. Je me suis raccroché à cette bribe de mon passé, et tu m'as fait renaître à la vie. Alors j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je revienne vers toi. Je me préparais. J'avais recommencé à chasser seulement des animaux. Et puis, quand l'odeur des hommes ne me tenta presque plus, je me décidais à rejoindre mon ancien clan. Le retour du fils prodigue. Mais mon don s'était considérablement affaiblit. Je ne percevais presque pas leurs pensées. _

_-Et tu es revenu._

_-Bella, pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Imaginer ce que notre vie aurait pu être. Nos enfants. J'aurais tellement voulu être ton époux Bella, te serrer dans mes bras tous les matins, t'embrasser à chaque instant, te…_

_-Je pense que ça va comme ça, Edward. » _Murmurais-je.

Il y eut un long silence embarrassé pour ma part. Comment le rejeter après ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je… Nan. J'étais complètement perdue. Il fallait qu'il me laisse tranquille. Pendant presque une heure, je restais là, immobile. Il s'était statufié. C'est alors que je repris la parole.

_-« Edward, je… Je suis avec Jacob._

_-On dirait qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz pourtant !_

_-A qui la faute à ton avis ?_

_-Pas la mienne._

_-Quoi ? Tu as du culot pour me dire ça en face ! Je te signale que tout se passait bien entre Jake et moi avant que tu ne reviennes la bouche en cœur ! Tu disparais comme ça, tu me quittes, tu me voles ma vie, et cinquante ans plus tard tu reviens et tu penses que rien n'a pu changer, que je suis à toi toute entière ? Mais je ne suis à personne !!!! Jacob a été là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui. Il m'a désirée, aimée, consolée. Il m'a comprise. Il m'a prise comme j'étais. Il ne m'a rien caché, m'a traité comme une adulte, ne m'a rien épargné. Jacob ne m'a pas idolâtré ou je ne sais quoi ! C'était un garçon et moi une fille. Nous nous plaisions. Entre nous c'était aussi naturel que respirer ! Avec toi, Edward, il faut toujours calculer, se demander si ça va te convenir. Je n'ai pas envie de ça. Je n'ai plus envie de ça._

_-Et pourtant tu ne m'as pas flanqué à la porte quand tu m'as vu pénétrer dans ta chambre. Tu ne me frappes pas, alors que tu sais que je te regarde depuis une heure, décrivant chacune de tes courbes, les chérissant et les apprenants._

_-Tu ne devrais pas. Mais tu es masochiste, c'est bien connu, qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? »_ Tempêtais-je, me redressant vivement.

C'est alors qu'il fit quelque chose que je n'avais vraiment mais alors vraiment pas vu venir. Il emprisonna mes poignets dans ses mains. Je me débattis comme une lionne, crachant et feulant. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, et sourit.

_-« J'ai toujours adoré quand tu te mettais en colère. Le sang monte à ton visage et lui donne une jolie couleur rosée._

_-Edward je t'ordonne de me lâcher._

_-Ou sinon ?_

_-Je ne sais pas encore mais je pense que tu passeras un sale quart d'heure. »_

Il éclata d'un rire cristallin et m'attira à lui. Ca, ça ne sentait pas bon. Mais alors pas bon du tout ! Toute ma volonté me quitta quand je m'écrasais contre son torse marmoréen. Il était aussi dur et froid qu'autrefois. Mais c'était si bienfaisant de… Je m'électrisais une nouvelle fois. J'allais redonner une chance à Jake. J'allais tenter de sauver mon couple. Et me précipiter dans les bras de mon ex petit ami n'aiderait pas les choses à aller mieux. Vraiment pas. Je soupirais, agacée d'être une véritable girouette. Se méprenant sur mes réactions, Edward me fit basculer sur mon lit, d'un geste vif, et commença à effleurer mon corps. Et là, mon vampire approcha doucement son visage du mien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il était beaucoup trop près à mon goût, contre ma peau je sentis la pression de ses lèvres qui suivaient les marques laissées par mes larmes. Doucement il emprunta petit à petit le chemin menant à ma bouche. Il positionna ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête pour retenir son poids. Un sourire made in Edward Cullen sur le visage, il se pencha jusqu'à atteindre mes lèvres. Il ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça. Enfin plutôt, il n'avait jamais commencé ses baisers de cette manière.

Il effleura légèrement mes lèvres sans jamais vraiment m'embrasser d'ailleurs c'était agaçant. Il ne pouvait pas y aller franchement ? Lisait-il dans mes pensés ? Ah nan, c'est vrai, il en était incapable. Je sentis sa langue qui retraçait le contour de ma bouche, il mordilla ma lèvre supérieure, demandant une chose que je lui donnai volontiers. Il… Il brisait ses propres règles là !!!! Mon sang se mit à battre dans mes tempes. J'entrouvris la bouche, lui laissant le passage libre d'en explorer chaque recoin. C'était… bien. Et malgré moi, j'aimais ça. Il m'entraîna dans un baiser enfiévré, les bras le long du corps je ne fis que lui répondre. Je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche lorsqu'il arrêta de m'embrasser et là je fus légèrement inquiète. Non. Carrément inquiète.

Il se pencha vers moi et posa ces lèvres à la base de mon cou. Il le suçota suivant une ligne imaginaire qui le mena jusqu'à ma clavicule, des frissons remontèrent le long de mon dos et je mis ça sur le compte de l'air frais. Le passage de sa langue laissa une traînée humide tout le long du chemin qu'il empruntait, sa bouche vint trouver refuge dans le creux de ma gorge qu'il explora à sa guise, prenant le temps de lécher chaque centimètre de peau, de mordiller le moindre endroit accessible à ses dents. Je frissonnais. De plaisir et de trouille. Parce que s'il se ratait… Non je ne devais pas penser qu'il risquait de me mordre.

Ses mains détachèrent lentement les boutons de ma chemise, je souris. Il semblait pressé. Et moi, mon cerveau m'indiquait que je devais mettre un terme à tout ceci. Mais mon corps ne répondait pas. Son entreprise finie il n'écarta pas les pans de ma chemise désormais ouverte mais se redressa, plantant ses yeux dans les miens. Je me perdais dans la contemplation de ses iris, comme autrefois, me noyant dans leurs profondeurs. Pour la première fois, je vis un vrai sourire apparaître sur son visage, illuminant tout ses traits, dissipant tout les défauts qu'aux cours des années je m'étais efforcée de trouver sur son visage. Il saisit une de mes mains, je me laissai faire, il l'emmena jusqu'à ma chemise qu'il écarta à l'aide de celle ci, les yeux toujours plongés dans les miens. Il avait un comportement curieux, je ne le comprenais pas, à vrai dire je n'avais pas envie de comprendre, cette part de mystère m'envoûtait. L'air frais sur ma peau nue m'arracha des frissons que je ne pus contrôler.

Alors, lentement, il guida ma main vers son torse parfait, et me fait déboutonner sa chemise. Je n'avais pas envie… Quoique… Sans m'en rendre compte je l'avais fait.

_-« Tu vois, Bella, cesses de penser et laisse toi aller…_

_-Ce n'est pas bien. C'est dangereux. Tu disais que c'était dangereux._

_-Tu n'es plus une fragile humaine Bella. Je pense qu'il faut prendre des risques._

_-Je… »_

Il me cloua le bec en m'embrassant passionnément. Bonne technique en tout cas pour que je cesse de le repousser. A noter pour une prochaine fois.

Il se fraya un chemin entre mes cuisses, qu'il écarta peu à peu. Je sentis une pression extrêmement dure sur mon bas ventre et je ne savais que trop bien ce que cela pouvait être. Edward n'était peut être pas humain, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Mon vampire roux prit une de mes mains dans la sienne et la guida vers justement cette partie de son anatomie. Et je ne fis rien pour ne pas l'atteindre. Au contraire, quand il la posa sur lui, ma menotte s'y agrippa et commença à la parcourir avec frénésie. J'étais déboussolée et perdue mais là, je n'en avais cure. Il avait réveillé en moi la louve insatiable, et c'était… différent. Et délicieux. Une vraie torture que de le savoir si proche et si loin tout à la fois. Mon ventre était en feu. Je n'en pouvais plus. C'était… Mon cœur… Il allait exploser. Je parvins seulement à articuler…

_-« Prends… moi… Pitié… prends… moi… »_

Il y eut un grognement sauvage, un léger bruit de soie et une sonnerie. Qui coupa direct notre élan, cela va sans dire. Je me mordis les lèvres, frustrée. Qui pouvait donc… Je humais l'air.

_-« Oh mon dieu ! »_ Pépiais-je, me redressant d'un coup. Edward chuta lamentablement.

Je me rhabillais rapidement, lui jetant à la figure ses fringues.

_-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Jacob. Jacob est à ma porte. _

_-Et alors ?_

_-Alors c'est mon petit ami ?_

_-Il semblerait que…_

_-Non. Ce que nous allions faire… C'était une erreur. Une stupide erreur. Je ne le voulais pas._

_-Pourtant tu semblais…_

_-Je me moque de ce que tu as pensé ! Maintenant sors de chez moi. Tout est redevenu comme avant. Comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. C'est clair ? »_

Je n'attendis pas qu'il me réponde. Il murmura quand même :

_-« Si c'est ce que tu veux._

_-C'est ce que je veux. Que tu sois un ami. Et Jacob mon amant. C'est ce qui doit être et ce qui sera. Jamais plus je ne me laisserais prendre à tes pièges. »_

Je claquais la porte et me précipitais au rez de chaussé. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Ooopsss, il était 7h20 ! J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, et Jacob m'y attendait avec un magnifique bouquet de lys blanc. Il s'amusa quand il me vit aussi débraillée.

_-« Panne de réveil ce matin ?_

_-On peut dire ça… » _Chuchotais-je, en rougissant_. _

_-« J'aime bien. C'est toujours au saut du lit que tu es la plus jolie. »_ Me complimenta t'il, passant une main tendre dans mes cheveux.

_-« Pouah, tu sens encore le vampire ! Ou devrais-je dire le Edward Cullen ? »_ Nota t'il, soupçonneux.

_-« J'avais bio hier après midi. Il est encore mon voisin, ceci explique cela. Je… vais me doucher de suite. »_ Lui dis-je, paniquée. Il hocha la tête.

Jake m'enveloppa d'un regard… dévastateur.

_-« A toute à l'heure ! »_ Claironnais-je.

L'eau chaude me faisait du bien et chassait les derniers émois qu'Edward avait provoqués en moi. C'est alors que la porte de la salle de bain grinça. Je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait se passer. La réponse me parvint quelques secondes plus tard, quand Jacob se glissa dans la cabine de douche et qu'il se colla à moi, déposant sur ma clavicule un baiser enflammé. Ce qui m'électrisa toute entière… et me fit lâcher le pommeau de douche qui s'écrasa sur son pied. Il grimaça mais ne m'en tint pas rigueur, vu qu'il activa l'autre robinet, celui qui se tenait au plafond. Doucement, il m'embrassa, prenant tout son temps. L'eau coulait sur mon corps comme ses lèvres. Je reculais d'un pas, puis de deux. Aïe ! Je venais de me prendre la barrière que mon père avait fait installer pour tenir debout dans le dos. J'éclatais de rire.

_-« Je crois que je suis toujours aussi maladroite._

_-Il semblerait en effet. »_ Susurra t'il avant de reprendre son activité, c'est-à-dire ravager ma bouche de baisers. Je lui répondis avec plus en plus de fièvre, et plaquais mes mains pleines de savon sur son visage, fourrageant dans ses cheveux…

_-« Tu es impossible Bella ! »_ Gronda-t-il en m'écartant brusquement de lui. Je le dévisageais, léchant ma lèvre avec avidité. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que je lui avais mis du shampooing dans les yeux.

_-« Désolée. Je suis irrécupérable._

_-Une vraie calamité._

_-Je…_

_-Ca va Bella. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois ! »_ Rit il, avant de se coller de nouveau à moi.

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur moi, le long de ma poitrine, de mes hanches, de mes cuisses. Quand à moi, mon ventre se pressait contre le sien avec ferveur. C'était là qu'était ma place. Dans les bras de Jacob Black. Je me sentis portée dans les airs. Mon loup garou avait posé ses mains sur mes fesses, en coupe, et m'avait adossé à la paroi, entre ciel et terre. L'eau coulait sur nous, brûlante. Doucement, par de petit coup de bassin, il ouvrit mes cuisses, et s'y immisça. Longtemps. Il me contournait, traçait des arabesques, mais ne me prenait pas. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir me faire… Oulaaaa on oublie ce que j'allais dire. Bella nympho pour vous servir ! Je l'obligeais à se coller encore plus à moi. Vraiment, nous étions bien imbriqués, il ne manquait qu'une minuscule petite chose… enfin, une grosse chose ! pour que je sois enfin comblée. Il recula un peu. J'attendis de le sentir en moi. Mais non, il restait là, à me contempler.

_-« J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?_

_-Non. Je me disais simplement que j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir dans ma vie._

_-Au lieu de dire des bêtises, poursuis ce que tu étais entrain de faire ! » _Me moquais je.

_-« Tu sais qu'on est censé être en cours dans moins d'une demi heure maintenant ?_

_-Tes cours de la matinée sont ils d'une importance capitale ? »_ Minaudais-je.

-« _Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose ça ! »_ Rit-il, au comble du bonheur. C'était exactement la même question que celle qu'il m'avait posée le lendemain de notre première fois. Je mêlais mon rire au sien. Il me répondit m'offrant son sourire solaire:

_-« Non pas que je sache en tout cas… »_

Et je succombais avec délice à son amour et à ses saccades.

Un grondement qui ressemblait à celui d'un ours se fit entendre. Jake ne s'en formalisa pas. Moi si. Un peu. Parce que je savais que ce n'était pas un ours mais un vampire auquel j'avais faillit céder. Je dis bien failli. Mais là, tout de suite, en sentant Jacob onduler en moi, je ne regrettais pas le moins du monde ni de l'avoir choisi, ni de sécher les cours pour céder à une impulsion…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen ni de Jasper Hale personnel,

(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sexy manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours. De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée… Ailleurs, à d'autres choses !), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A mardi prochain.

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar.


	19. Chapter 18: Intuition

_Bonjour bonjour bonjour !_

_Je suis navrée de cette longue (très longue) attente mais vous savez, les fins d'années c'est fiestas, amoureux, cérémonies et souvent aussi dossier scolaires à remplir et autres déménagements ! voilà en tout cas ce que j'ai eu à subir (oui oui je sais vous me plaignez !)_

_Merci encore à toutes et à tous pour vos messages d'encouragement, d'être fidèle au poste après presque 7 mois de Rédemption. Je suis touchée, émue de lire qu'il y a des américaines et des israéliennes qui me lisent… C'est Juste ENORME ! Et puis merci à ceux qui m'ont annoncé qu'officiellement, j'étais la fic la plus reviewée TEAM JACOB ! Tout ceci c'est grâce à vous ! *s'incline bien bas* Donc pour l'occas', faites péter le champ' !_

_Mais revenons à notre jolie fic… L'été rime avec VACANCES et je risque de ne plus avoir d'accès à internet à partir du 20 juillet. Mais d'ici là, les mises à jours seront à mon avis sportives. Je reprendrais mes habitudes autour du 25 aout, sur ! Je sais c'est triste mais c'est la vie mes petits amis ! dites vous que j'aurais fini rédemption de mon côté, et que je serais passée à autre chose (fin d'absolution à mon avis, puis entamer une nouvelle fic sur Jasper Hale)_

_Je vous soumets donc le chapitre 18… ça va, juste 12 pages word ! Je pense que le petit souci vestimentaire de Bella, certaines l'ont connu cette année. Pour ma part c'était il y a un an. Et c'est très estival… comme quoi, quand je l'écrivais en février, j'avais raison de me dire que ça tomberait à peu près dans la période…_

_Mille baisers !_

_Votre dévouée auteur. _

_Eléa Telmar_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Chapitre 18 : Intuition._

C'est Alice qui me réveilla ce matin là. Enfin mon téléphone, mais c'est la voix hystérique d'Alice qui termina. Elle piaillait et semblait très excitée :

_-« Bella ? Bella, tu es réveillée ?_

_-Puisque j'ai décroché, oui, il semblerait que je sois débout. »_

Jacob grogna et se retourna… Je grimaçais. Il n'aurait jamais dû…

BOUUUUUMMM !

…Faire ça… Jake s'était lamentablement écrasé contre le sol de ma chambre, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau grognement guttural.

_-« Oh, tu avais de la visite ?_ » S'étonna Alice, mais elle semblait vouloir avoir plus de détails. J'imaginais très bien mon petit lutin entrain de tourner et virer avec l'élégance qui aurait arraché le cœur à une ballerine, attendant mes aveux. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

_-« Humm… Mouais… C'est… compliqué._

_-Allezzzzz ! Raconteeeeee ! Qui c'est ????_

_-Alice, c'est… étrange. Et gênant._

_-Bella, fais pas ta chochotte ! C'est le garçon qui te matte en anglais ?_

_-Qui me matte en anglais ? »_ M'étranglais-je.

Ma question fut accueillie par le rire cristallin de ma meilleure amie et Jacob se releva vivement… oubliant qu'il y avait une étagère au dessus de notre lit.

BOUUUUUUMMM !

_-« Merde, ça fait mal ce truc à la noix ! »_ Bougonna mon amoureux tout en se frottant la tête. Il se rapprocha du lit et…

BOUUUUUUMMMM !

-« _AÏEEEEEE ! »_ Hurla le loup, sautillant sur sa jambe droite et massant son pied gauche. Il avait shooté négligemment dans le pied de notre lit. Et le pied de lit s'était vengé. Je me pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_-« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle »_ Bougonna Jake, ce qui me rendit encore plus hilare. La journée commençait bien…

_-« Bella ? Bella qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_-Rien. Juste que je pense que c'est la maison qui me rend maladroite ! Parce qu'elle a réussit à transformer un type agile en véritable calamité. En tout cas ce matin._

_-Oh, c'est l'un de joueurs de foot qui t'ont sifflé hier ?_

_-QUI T'AS SIFFLE HIERRR ???? »_ S'égosilla Jacob. Je m'esclaffais de plus belle.

_-« Ne sois pas jaloux. Ca veut dire que je suis jolie… »_

L'indien abandonna sa mine renfrognée et me rejoint avec mille précautions dans notre lit, me prit dans ses bras et caressa ma joue avant de déposer sur mes lèvres un baiser-papillon comme je les appelais. Un effleurement sensuel.

_-« Je ne suis pas jaloux. »_ Je fronçais les sourcils « _Bon Okay, je le suis… un peu » _Nouveau froncement de sourcils de ma part «_ Oui bon ça va, je le suis.. Beaucoup. Mais… Je suis excusable hein ? Parce que je suis dingue de toi… »_ Je ris et il posa sa bouche sur ma clavicule.

Alice s'impatientait à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_-« Allez dis !!! Qui est ton mystérieux amoureux ?_

_-Alice…_

_-Ne me dis pas que c'est Edward ? »_ J'imaginais très bien ses yeux d'or pétillant de malice et sa mine enjouée. Elle avait certainement du voir quelque chose parce qu'à chaque fois que j'étais fatiguée, c'était la même chanson : « est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Edward ? »

_-« Nan, ce n'est pas Edward, ça n'a jamais été Edward et ça ne le sera JAMAIS._

_-Okay okay… Enfin on dit de ne jamais dire « fontaine je ne boirais pas de ton eau » mais…_

_-Alice, s'il te plait._

_-Oui ?_

_- Tais-toi !_

_-Pour que tu sois dans cet état je ne vois qu'un autre garçon possible… »_ Rit-elle avant de reprendre « _tu peux saluer Jacob de ma part ? »_

J'éloignais le combiné et transmettais le message. Ma meilleure amie et mon petit ami tentaient d'avoir des relations cordiales. Jasper et elle mangeaient avec nous tous les repas. Emmett se serait bien joint à nous, mais Rosalie lui avait dit que s'il le faisait, il devrait se trouver une autre chambre et un autre lit. Et vu qu'il était aussi nympho et accro au sexe qu'elle… Bref. Au moins ils tenaient compagnie à Edward, qui ne m'avait plus adressé la parole depuis notre « dérapage », deux semaines auparavant. Et ça me convenait très très très très bien. Au moins, j'avais la paix. Jacob hocha la tête dans ma direction et je repris la parole

_-« Il t'embrasse aussi. Bon maintenant tu me dis pourquoi tu me téléphones, à 6h13 du matin, un samedi ?_

_-La semaine prochaine c'est le bal de promo Bella !_

_-Et ? »_

Ma question lui arracha un soupir. Oui, je ne me ferais jamais à cette stupide obligation qu'on a de devoir danser. Surtout, pourquoi les gens m'obligeaient à m'y rendre, alors qu'ils savaient tous pertinemment que je ne savais pas danser. Je jetais mon argument bouée de sauvetage :

_-« Je n'ai pas de cavalier._

_-Et Jacob ?_

_-Je n'irais au bal ni avec Jacob, ni avec Edward._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce qu'ils me l'ont tous les deux demandés et que je ne veux pas choisir. »_ Dis-je acide. Je ne voulais pas faire encore plus de peine à Edward en fait. Mon amoureux s'hérissa avant de bougonner :

_-« Rien n'a changé sous le soleil. Miss ambigüe le retour._

_-JAKE ! »_ Le grondais-je, avant de murmurer _« tu ne seras peut être pas mon cavalier officiel, mais j'ai bien l'intention de te voir m'inviter à danser. Et le plus souvent possible, c'est clair ?_

_- Alors ne serait-il pas plus simple de…_

_-J'ai dit non, c'est non._

_-Euhhh je peux en caser une les amoureux ?_

_-Oh, oui, désolée Alice._

_-Je disais donc, qui dit bal de promo dit robe du bal de promo._

_-Une virée shopping ?_

_-T'as tout compris ma belle._

_-Je suis désolée mais… Liv' est à la maison, et Jacob doit aller à la réserve. De plus, il n'y a ni Emily ni Billy et je n'ai pas envie de la laisser chez les Clearwater. Et comme je n'ai pas de nounou…_

_-Mais emmènes l !a »_ Proposa ma meilleure amie, supra excitée.

Je dévisageais Jacob. Au vu de sa tête, ça ne lui plaisait pas comme option. Et là, je fais dans l'euphémisme. Je me mordis la lèvre et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre :

_-« Une autre fois…_

_- Passe-moi la communication Bee ! »_ Demanda mon amoureux. Je lui tendis le téléphone et il dit :

_-« Bonjour Alice. Je suis désolé de te poser ces questions mais j'ai besoin de savoir…_

_-Je t'écoute._

_-Est-ce que tu as soif ?_

_-J'ai chassé hier._

_-Je suppose qu'ensuite tu veux que Bella et Liv' viennent chez toi._

_-Oui, ça serait cool. Esmée adorerait la voir, Carlisle parle souvent d'elle tu sais. Et moi aussi. Les autres sont curieux et…_

_-Ils ont chassés, eux aussi ?_

_-Jasper, Emmett et Esmée oui. Carlisle… Bon, tu le connais. Rosalie s'éclipsera comme d'habitude. Et je pousserais habilement Edward vers la sortie._

_-Bon. Je viendrais les prendre en fin d'après-midi »_ Conclut t'il. J'étais éberluée mais bêtement et stupidement heureuse. Je me pelotonnais contre son torse et chuchotais :

_-« Merci »_

Il embrassa le haut de mon crâne et répliqua :

_-« Tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient différents et que je pouvais avoir confiance en eux. Parce que toi, tu les crois. Se sont tes amis, tu les aimes et tu veux passer du temps avec eux. Comme tous le monde. Alors, on va dire qu'aujourd'hui, on va jouer aux humains, qui vont voir des amis eux aussi humains._

_-Je t'aime. »_ Murmurais-je en caressant sa joue, sachant à quel point cette décision lui coutait, lui, le papa poule et le fiancé rongé par la jalousie qu'il nourrissait toujours pour Edward. Il me rendit le combiné.

-_« Alice ?_

_-Bella ?_

_-Oui, oui c'est moi. A quelle heure passes-tu me prendre ?_

_- Les magasins de Seattle n'ouvrent qu'à 10h. Je te laisse te préparer… Hum disons que je viens pour 8h, ok ?_

_-Mouais… Quelle voiture pour la séance shopping ?_

_-Je pensais que celle de Carlisle ferait l'affaire…_

_-Ok._

_-Pourquoi cette question ?_

_-Pour savoir si tu allais rouler à tombeau ouvert. Comme c'est la voiture de ton père, je peux espérer que tu ne dépasseras pas les 100…_

_-Les 100 ?_ » S'étrangla t'elle, dépitée.

_-« Oui. Au dessus de la limite autorisée j'entends »_ Me moquais-je, et j'entendis retentir le rire cristallin de ma meilleure amie, ainsi qu'un plus grave que je reconnaissais pour être celui de Jasper Hale, son amoureux.

_-« A plus Bella alors._

_-Ouais. A toute Alice. »_ Dis-je avant de raccrocher. Jacob me dévisageait, amusé.

_-« Quoi ?_

_-Rien._

_-Si. Il y a quelque chose._

_-Bah… Je me disais… Il est 6h27… Elle ne passe qu'à 8h… Tu as du temps à tuer…_

_-Tu es impossible… »_ Soupirais-je, faussement désespérée. Je ne pus cependant pas m'empêcher de sourire quand sa bouche s'empara de la mienne et qu'il m'enfouit sous lui…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je commençais à regretter de m'être laissée embarquée dans cette galère shopping. Alice sautillait dans tous les sens. Elle devait essayer sa millième robe de la matinée. Une toute noire. Très jolie. Quand à moi, je pouponnais. Liv' n'avait que 3 ans, et elle piaillait de bonheur à chaque fois que ma meilleure amie se tortillait devant la glace. Le vendeur du magasin me jetait un regard mauvais, genre « tu- es une-fille- perdue- et- un- suppôt- de- Satan- parce- que- tu- es- jeune- et- que- t'as- une- gamine- en- bas- âge », ce qui avait le don de m'amuser follement ainsi que de m'énerver. Parce qu'il dévisageait ouvertement Alice, qui avait l'air si angélique. Je doute que le vieil homme réagisse de la même manière s'il apprenait qu'elle était un vampire. Finalement, moi là louve, j'étais peut être le monstre le moins effrayant de nous deux. Pour les humains mortels j'entends. Quoique… En tout cas, j'étais plus vieille que lui, ou du moins, je devais approcher son âge… C'est ma vampirette qui me sortit de mes réflexions :

_-« Alors, comment tu la trouves ?_

_-Alice… Tu pourrais sortir habillée dans un sac poubelle que tu serais divine. Alors avec une robe du soir comme celle-ci, que veux tu que je te dise à part que tu es… magnifique. »_ Lui répondis-je dépitée.

_-« Alors c'est celle-ci que je prends !_

_-Vraiment ? »_ Demandais-je, au comble du bonheur, imaginant déjà que nous allions repartir que…

-_« Oui vraiment. Maintenant c'est ton tour… »_

Mon entrain retomba d'un coup. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être facile ? Et surtout POURQUOI est ce que les vampires ont une bonne mémoire ?

_-« Alors… Voyons voir, Elizabeth, ce que ta maman devrait porter pour le bal de promo… MMmmmm »_ Rit t'elle en parcourant les rayonnages. Après quelques secondes, elle revint avec une pile impressionnante de tissus bariolés, qu'elle me tendit en souriant :

_-« Tiens… Tu n'as plus qu'à les essayer. »_

Je m'en saisis et haussais le épaules, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Je soupirais de mauvaise grâce :

_-« Génial »_

Tout d'abord, il y avait eu une robe rose.

Trop pâle.

Puis une blanche.

Là, je ressemblais carrément à Casper. (a ne pas confondre avec Jasper !)

Une bleue nuit.

Celle là fut recalée d'office. Mon seul bal de promo avait été avec Edward dans une robe pervanche. Alors, qu'importe la déclinaison, je ne porterais pas de bleu.

Une jaune.

Canari Powaaaa…

Et encore une bonne dizaine de robe à froufrous et tout l'attirail. Je me sentais complètement ridicule. Ce qui m'acheva fut une robe violette quasi fluo. Quand je ressortis, Liv' rirait de son joli rire de bébé. Je m'énervais :

_-« Je suis ridicule._

_-Non. _

_-Même ma fille de trois ans se moque de moi ! Je jette l'éponge. Je ne suis pas faite pour les bals de promo, tu sais, les maladroits ne…_

_-Taratata ! Moi je te dis que tu vas trouver ta robe. Et ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra. » _

Je pâlis en imaginant Alice me séquestrant pendant le reste de la journée jusqu'à ce que j'achète quelque chose. Je pris alors une robe au hasard dans la pile qu'il me restait à essayer.

Je grimaçais. Je n'avais pas eu la main chanceuse pour le coup. Elle était rouge. Mais pas n'importe quel rouge hein, rouge sang séché. Je la passais en maugréant contre le décolleté, contre la fermeture éclair. Et je sortis, vraiment mécontente. Mon apparition fit tout de suite taire le rire d'Alice.

_-« Mon dieu, tu es magnifique Bella._

_-Mouais… »_ Lâchais-je. Je me regardais dans le miroir. C'est vrai, je n'étais pas si moche. La robe était assez longue mais pas trop, ce qui ne me tassait pas. Elle était assez près du corps et donc dessinait bien ma taille et mes hanches avant de former une corolle vaporeuse au niveau de mes cuisses. Quand à l'encolure, deux bandes de tissus verticales couvraient ma poitrine, mais dévoilaient mon entre sein, le tout se nouant dans mon cou. C'était provocant sans trop l'être. Ca me convenait.

_-« Je la prends ». _

Alice battit des mains. Liv' souriait, me dévorant des yeux. Et elle murmura de sa voix fluette :

_« Ma maman c'est la plus jolie des mamans du monde »._

Ma meilleure amie alla de son petit commentaire en frottant son nez contre celui de ma fille :

_« Elle est trop chou ! Mais la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants, Bella ! »_

J'acquiesçais, vaincue. C'est alors qu'Elizabeth eut une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

_-« Tatie Alice ?_

_-Oui ma chérie ?_

_-Pourquoi est ce que t'es toute froide ? »_

Ma meilleure amie éclata de rire de nouveau et embrassa le front de Liv'.

_-« Je t'expliquerais quand tu seras plus grande… » _

oOoOoOoOoOo

_-« Maman ?_

_-Oui trésor ?_

_-C'est quand qu'on arrive ?_

_-Bientôt._

_-C'est quand bientôt ?_

_-C'est… Bientôt… »_ Répondis-je, masquant mon énervement. D'un signe de tête, j'autorisais Alice à accélérer, c'est-à-dire à atteindre les 200 km/h. Nous serions à Forks dans moins de 10 minutes, ce qui me convenait.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la maison des Cullen, Elizabeth ouvrit de grands yeux.

_-« Oh, un château !_

_-Pas tout à fait, Liv' , même situ es une princesse trésor…»_ Susurra ma meilleure amie, prenant nos paquets, tandis que je m'affairais à enlever la ceinture de ma fille. Je passais le perron en lui tenant la main. Le rire tonitruant d'Emmett me parvint. Il me toisait et ses yeux allaient de ma personne à Elizabeth. Cette dernière semblait rongée par la curiosité. Le géant s'accroupit et ouvrit les bras. Alors, ma petite fille lâcha ma main et alla se précipiter vers lui. Il l'y accueillit tendrement et la fit virevolter. Cette manœuvre arracha un glapissement de bonheur à Liv', qui, loin d'être effrayée, semblait s'amuser comme une folle. Elle semblait avoir tout de suite accepté le vampire.

_-« Ta gosse est comme toi Bella. Aucun instinct de préservation. »_ Se moqua Emmett.

Elizabeth battait des mains et piailla :

_-« L'avion, je veux l'avion avec… »_ Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom. Il le lui dit en ébouriffant ses cheveux

_« Emmett, la moucheronne. Je suis Emmett. »_

Je grondais. Moucheronne. Nan mais c'était de ma fille qu'il… J'arrêtais de gronder quand je vis que Liv' m'observait.

_-« C'est quoi maman, une moucheronne ? »_

Le vampire éclata de rire et je lui jetais un regard noir.

_-« Ce n'est pas important. _

_-Maman, est ce que… Emm' peut me faire faire l'avion ?_

_-C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander._

_-Oh, Emm' Emm', s'il te plaitttt ! »_ Elle lui fit ses yeux doux et il ne parvint pas à la faire patienter. Il grogna un peu pour la forme :

_-« Erf, c'est quoi ce surnom débile ?_

_-Oh Oui, Emm', fais moi faire l'avion » Se _moqua Alice. Il éclata de rire :

_-« Je doute que Jasper apprécierait… A moins qu'il prise les plans à trois ! »_

Je claquais la langue. C'était pas comme si on parlait de…

_-« Maman, c'est quoi un plan à trois ?_ » Questionna Liv', déclenchant une nouvelle salve de rire chez Emmett. Quand à moi, je pensais que j'avais touché le fond. J'avais envie de taper ma tête contre un mur, là, tout de suite. Le vampire murmura à ma fille :

_-« Quand tu seras plus grande, tonton Emmett t'expliquera tout ça. _

_-Emmett ! »_ M'offusquais-je.

_-« Bah quoi ? Faut bien qu'elle apprenne un jour la gamine. Et bon, c'est pas des choses dont on parle avec papa maman. Alors… autant que…_

_-C'est vrai, j'oubliais que toi tu pouvais donner des tuyaux sur…_

_-Je pratique depuis plus longtemps que toi. Ou même que Jasper et Alice…_

_-Nymphomane »_ Me moquais-je.

Il tira la langue. Et une voix fluette retentit :

_-« C'est quoi maman un nymphomane ? »_

Ce qui termina de nous amuser.

Emmett entraina Liv' dehors et commença à la faire tourbillonner. Alice et moi nous nous assîmes sur le canapé en cuir blanc du salon. Jasper nous y rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Il avait du rester à l'étage pour ne pas être tenté par le sang de ma fille. D'ailleurs, ses yeux étaient sombres.

_-« Hey Bella._

_-Salut Jasper._

_-Alors cette journée shopping ?_

_-Je pense qu'il va falloir encore que tu ragrandisses votre dressing… »_ Dis-je.

Il adressa à Alice une mine faussement contrite et répliqua :

_« Heureusement que je suis un peu bricoleur avec une telle cigale !_

_-Rohh ça va toi ! tu ne te plaindras pas ce soir, tu verras ?_

_-Je verrais ou je…_

_-STOP ! Je suis là ! »_ M'époumonais-je.

_-« Ca va Bella, c'est pas comme si t'étais une oie blanche ! Et j'en ai la preuve irréfutable dans les bras !»_ Rigola Emmett du jardin. Comment avait-il… Ah oui, l'ouïe vampirique. Je bougonnais.

_-« Quand Esmée rentrera t'elle à la maison ?_

_-Elle était allée faire des courses pour que tu nourrisses Elizabeth je crois._

_-Oh, mais… je lui ai donné un petit pot avant de partir de Port Angeles… »_ Dis-je, dépitée.

_-« Bah, ça sera pour la prochaine fois alors… »_ Se contenta de dire le vampire blond.

Alice semblait complètement heureuse. Elle se pelotonna contre le torse de son mari et souriait de toutes ses dents.

Puis, elle alla mettre en route la stéréo, et se rendit dans le jardin. C'est là qu'elle m'appela :

_-« Bella ?_

_-Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_-Nan, t'inquiètes pas ? C'est juste que… tu devrais voir ça ! »_

Je me précipitais au dehors et vis ma fille endormie dans les bras d'Emmett, qui s'était figé. Il semblait tellement mal à l'aise et tellement gauche. Malgré ses trois ans, elle tenait presque dans ses mains. Jasper, qui m'avait emboité le pas, sortit son portable et prit une photo.

_-« Je la montrerai à Rose, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir »_ Expliqua t'il hilare avant de reprendre _« son Emmetichou papounet… »_

Le dénommé Emmetichou montra des dents, ce qui semblait amuser encore plus Jasper.

_-« Bella, tu pourrais reprendre ton lardon, histoire que je colle une raclée à cet abruti qui me sert de frère ? »_

Je ne me fis pas prier. Alice me suivit et me guida dans la maison. Je passais devant le bureau de Carlisle, la chambre d'Edward… Elle s'arrêta devant une porte que je ne connaissais pas et l'ouvrit.

_-« Si c'est pour me dire que tu veux te la jouer Baby Sitter, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire »_ plaisantais-je, en découvrant la chambre d'enfant. Du chocolat et de l'anis partout.

_-« C'est Carlisle qui a choisit les couleurs, il a dit que ça te plairait. Emmett et Rosalie ont chinés les meubles. Enfin surtout Emmett. Il trainait Rosalie derrière lui. Jasper a posé le parquet et fait la peinture. Quand à Esmée et moi, on a réalisé à déco. Comme ça, bébé Liv' pourra t'accompagner quand tu voudras nous dire un petit bonjour. Et qu'elle devra faire la sieste. »_

Je souris et déposais ma fille dans le petit lit. Je branchais le talkie walkie, m'en saisis et descendis rejoindre mes amis. Les deux garçons s'étaient amusés à se battre (concept vampirique qui m'échappait) et maintenant, Jasper était de nouveau au salon les cheveux en désordre –je notais même des brindilles dans la tignasse blonde-grattant négligemment sa guitare, tandis qu'Emmett attendait devant l'échiquier.

_-« Une partie, Alice ?_

_-Mouais, pourquoi pas…_

_-Les pouvoirs d'extralucide ne sont pas autorisés. » _Précisa le brun.

-« _Mince._ » Répliqua sa sœur.

Quand à moi, je me postais à côté du vampire blond, qui fredonnait une chanson que je ne connaissais pas.

_**« **__**We used to say  
That we were  
Brother and sister  
We used to think  
Nothing, was every bitter"**_

Jasper Hale avait une jolie voix, rauque, un peu cassée par moment, mais vraiment très juste. On aurait dit qu'il psalmodiait. Et les paroles me touchaient. Pas besoin de traduction pour comprendre quand, et en pensant à quoi il l'avait composée.

_**« Today, I break, my promises  
To stay out of the emptyness  
Today let's make our promises  
For tomorrow**_

_**  
We used to play  
All the games  
Where no one's the winner  
We used to lie  
And make lies  
Some live in better"**_

Il souriait, tristement, en me regardant. Moi, j'étais hypnotisée. C'était vraiment… admirable. J'observais ses doigts courir sur les cordes, les pincer avec précision, en faisant sortir des accords mélodieux mais terriblement triste. Quand il entama le refrain, je me mis à chantonner avec lui, ce qui lui arracha un sourire de contentement :

_**-« Today, I break, my promises  
To stay out of the emptyness  
Today let's make our promises  
For tomorrow"**_

Ses doigts continuaient de gratter la guitare sèche, mais il ne chantait plus. Je compris qu'il attendait une mimi-improvisation de ma part. J'avais un peu peur. Il m'encouragea d'un signe de la tête. Une sorte de « Allez, Bella, tu peux le faire ». Alors, ma voix s'éleva dans les airs, beaucoup moins harmonieuse que la sienne.

_**-« We used to swear  
That we were  
Brother and sister  
We always leave  
But you, we'll take me out there…"**_

Il se contenta de murmurer _« ce n'est pas faux »_ avant de recommencer à jouer les accords du refrain, que nous entonnâmes en cœur cette fois ci :

_**« Today, I break, my promises  
To stay out of the emptyness  
Today let's make our promises  
For tomorrow"**_

Puis, il fredonna pendant quelques secondes _« la lalalala… »_ Avant que la chanson ne meure dans un éclat de rire et sous mes applaudissements enthousiastes.

Il salua, avec emphase, ce qui m'amusa encore plus. Je lui murmurais :

_-« Merci. C'était très joli._

_-J'ai eu presque 50 ans pour composer cet air. On va dire que je n'ai aucun mérite !_

_-Je suis sûre qu'il me faudrait des siècles pour arriver à faire la moitié du quart de cette composition »_ Déclarais-je.

_-« Et encore, Bella, tu es optimiste ! »_ Renchérit Emmett.

_-« Toi occupes toi de ton cavalier »_ Lançais-je, acide. Une onde relaxante inonda la pièce. Ce que ça pouvait…

_-« Jasper ! »_ L'avait sermonné Alice. Ah, voilà, je n'étais pas la seule que ça horripilait. Le dénommé Jasper retourna son attention sur moi et changea de sujet :

_-« Alors, comme ça, tu vas au bal de promo ? Je croyais, aux dires d'Edward hein, que tu n'aimais pas danser._

_-Je n'aime toujours pas danser._

_-Et tu vas au bal. Belle logique._

_-Erf, je ne pensais pas m'y rendre. Premièrement à cause de ça. Deuxièmement parce que je n'ai pas de cavalier…_

_-Normal, tu ne joues pas aux échecs ! » _Se moqua le géant brun. Sa blague fut accueillie par une salve de rires vampiriques et cristallins. Retrouvant son sérieux, le blond dit :

_-« Vraiment ? Ni Edward, ni Jacob ne se sont…_

_-Jazz, t'es lourd »_ Grinça Emmett. Alice reprit, tout en bougeant sa tour.

_-« Si. Ils lui ont demandé tous les deux. Et elle a dit non. A tous les deux._

_-Quand je disais que la logique n'était pas ton fort… »_ Se moqua Jasper.

C'est alors que je vis mon salut se profiler à l'horizon.

_-« Alice ?_

_-Mouiiii ? »_ Me répondit distraitement mon amie parce qu'Emmett venait de lui prendre son fou.

_-« M'en voudrais tu si j'allais au bal de promo avec Jasper ?_

_-Bien sur que… Quoi ? »_ S'écria t'elle en analysant ma phrase. Trois paires d'yeux immortels me dévisageaient. Je rougis.

_-« Bah… Je n'y vais avec personne. Emmett est avec Rosalie et je doute qu'elle accepterait de me le « laisser en garde » alors…_

_-Tu veux que je te passe MON petit ami pour ne pas les blesser._

_-Oui, c'est ça._

_-Tu es compliquée Bella. Et moi, je vais y aller avec qui ?_

_-Ca dépend. Si tu veux danser, je te conseille Edward. Rire, Jacob. Mais je ne te l'accaparerais pas longtemps ton « Jasperounet ». Juste le début de soirée…_

_-Bon. Je te le « loue » jusqu'à minuit Cendrillon. Mais après, Jasper is mine ! »_ Rit t'elle.

Le principal intéressé ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Et réitéra le même geste durant quelques secondes. Il cherchait ses mots.

_-« Et moi, on me demande pas ce que j'en pense ?_

_-Ah parce que tu penses ? »_ Commenta avec sarcasme Emmett. Jasper lui envoya un coussin à la figure. Et lui, il ne le rata pas.

_-« Ca serait si difficile ? De m'emmener au bal ?_

_-Nan. Juste une expérience intéressante… »_ Lâcha le vampire blond en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi. Je n'eus pas peur cependant, car ses yeux pétillaient comme de la bière fraiche.

C'est alors qu'un grondement sourd retentit. Tout se passa très vite. Je fus projetée en arrière. Jasper vola à travers la pièce et s'écrasa dans la baie vitrée. Alice se planqua sous la table et Emmett se jeta sur l'intrus, le réduisant au silence. Lorsque je me redressais, j'aperçus Edward, fou de rage, qui jetait un regard noir à son frère. J'avais déjà vécu une scène presque identique, des années auparavant… Le soir de mes 18 ans… Ce qui eut le don de m'exaspérer.

_-« Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?_

_-Il… Il allait…_

_-QUOI ?_

_-Il allait t'embrasser ! »_ S'indigna t'il.

Je ris, avec Jasper- qui s'était redressé et enlevait négligemment les bouts de verres de ses vêtements et de sa peau, beark- et les autres Cullen. C'était… carrément stupide.

_-« Bah voyons. Je sais que Jazz est blond, mais je pense qu'il a un cerveau. Et moi, quoique vous puissiez penser un instinct de conservation. Tu juges, franchement, qu'on se bécoterait, comme ça, dans ton salon, devant Alice ? _

_-Bah euh… Il aurait pu te mordre vu comment…_

_-Me mordre. Déjà, c'est une théorie qui est recevable. Mais, je pense que tu devrais faire plus confiance à ta race. C'est ce qui t'as fait me perdre après tout. On dirait que la leçon est difficile à apprendre »._ Lui crachais-je.

C'est alors que j'entendis par le talkie walkie qu'Elizabeth s'était réveillée. Je me précipitais pour la prendre, Edward sur mes talons. Il m'observa la prendre dans mes bras, du perron. Elle le dévisagea et demanda :

_-« Qui c'est maman ?_

_-C'est un très très vieil ami ma puce._

_-Il est gentil ?_

_-Oui. La plupart du temps._

_-Et tu l'aimes bien._

_-Oui. »_ Avouais-je, rougissante. Ce que ni ma fille, ni Edward ne remarquèrent pas.

_-« Maman, pourquoi tu es rouge ?_

_-Parce que trésor._

_-Comment il s'appelle ?_

_-Edward. »_ Répondit le principal intéressé.

Liv' lui sourit, mais contrairement à sa réaction face à Emmett, elle n'alla pas au devant de lui. Par contre elle dit :

_-« Tu es bizarre toi. Comme ton nom._

_-Et ça te gêne ?_

_-Nan. »_ Répliqua t'elle. Tandis que je l'habillais, il murmura :

_-« Elle est comme toi. Je ne peux pas lire ses pensées._

_-Si tu le dis…_

_-Ma proposition tient toujours pour le bal et…_

_-Ma réponse aussi._

_-Qui est ton cavalier ? Jacob Black ?_

_-Oh… Mon cavalier… Et bien, c'est le pauvre garçon que tu as failli tuer tout à l'heure._

_-Jazz ?_

_- Oui. Jasper Hale va m'amener au bal de promo et je compte bien passer une agréable soirée. Je pense qu'Alice va te demander d'y aller avec elle. Jacob a été écarté pour raison d'odeur si j'ai bien compris... Quoique moi aussi je dois puer pour vous mais bon.»_

Je le quittais, hébété. Amusée, je pris congé, en promettant de revenir vite, puisque je n'avais pas pu voir Esmée, qui avait été retardée par un appel urgent de Carlisle. Enfin, appel urgent, vous voyez le genre hein ? Jacob m'attendais sur le seuil de la maison. Son regard croisa celui d'Edward, qui s'était penché à la fenêtre pour me voir partir.

Entre eux, il y avait de l'animosité dans l'air.

Et ça n'était pas qu'une intuition.

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen ni de Jasper Hale personnel,

(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sexy manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours. De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée… Ailleurs, à d'autres choses !), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar.


	20. Chapitre 19: Promotion

_Bonjour bonjour bonjour !_

_Je suis navrée de cette longue (très longue) attente mais vous savez, je suis partie en afrique et question connexion internet c'est pas encore trop ça… et ce pendant presque 3 semaines !! voilà en tout cas ce que j'ai eu à subir (oui oui je sais vous me plaignez !)_

_Merci encore à toutes et à tous pour vos messages d'encouragement, d'être fidèle au poste après presque 8 mois de Rédemption. Je suis touchée, émue de lire qu'il y a des américaines et des israéliennes qui me lisent… C'est Juste ENORME§_

_Profitez et dégustez ce chapitre, car c'est le dernier avant le 25 aout, car je repars en vacances et là, pas d'internet non plus ! Je reprendrais mes habitudes autour du 25 aout, sur ! Je sais c'est triste mais c'est la vie mes petits amis ! dites vous que j'aurais fini rédemption de mon côté, et que je serais passée à autre chose (fin d'absolution à mon avis, puis entamer une nouvelle fic sur Jasper Hale)_

_Je vous soumets donc le chapitre 19, très court, 8 pages word !_

_Mille baisers !_

_Votre dévouée auteur. _

_Eléa Telmar_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Chapitre 19: Promotion._

J'attendais patiemment et gentiment qu'Alice veuille bien enfin cesser la séance de torture. Depuis 14h, ma meilleure amie me détenait dans sa salle de bain. Elle m'avait lavé les cheveux avec mon shampooing préféré, à la fraise. Puis avait appliqué dessus du jus de citron et du vinaigre pour qu'ils brillent. Et les avaient rincés à l'eau froide ! J'en frissonnais encore. Puis, elle avait entrepris de me les démêler… Une horreur. Elle tirait sur la brosse, arrachant au passage des mèches de ma crinière brune. Puis, elle m'avait lustré la peau d'un masque vert et apposé des concombres sur mes yeux. J'avais suivi l'opération d'un œil septique. Je pensais que les trucs dans ce genre n'existaient que dans les mauvais films pour ados prépubères, genre… vous savez, le truc pourri qui était sorti dans les environs de 2010… Mmmm… High School Musical ! Bref vous voyez le genre quoi. Elle laissa macérer cette affreuse mixture pendant ce qui me sembla être des heures. En fait, à peine 10 minutes, juste le temps qu'elle masque les glaces de sa salle de bain. Puis, elle commença à m'appliquer de la crème, du fond de teint… Du vernis à ongle ! Horreur et damnation, enfer et putréfactionnnn ! Et en plus il était désespérément rouge, bien sur, pour s'assortir à ma robe.

Puis je la vis farfouiller dans sa trousse à maquillage, et elle m'ordonna de fermer les paupières. J'obtempérais de mauvaise grâce en maugréant :

_-« Alice, je vais au bal de promo de Forks. Pas à un gala à New York._

_-Non, mais tu y vas avec mon petit ami. Alors laisse-moi au moins me faire plaisir en te prép__arant._

_-Erf, tu adores jouer à la poupée avec moi quoi !_

_-Tu es une poupée formidable Bella ! Tu es grandeur nature et tu parles ! Et après, il y aura Liv' et…_

_-STOP STOP STOP ! Laisse Elizabeth avoir 3 ans, ça me suffit pour le moment. » _Ris-je.

C'est alors que Rosalie entra dans la pièce… Splendide, comme à son habitude. Elle jeta un regard dégouté à mes cheveux encore dégoulinants, plats et ternes. Elle demanda à sa sœur :

_-« Tu ne comptes quand même pas que Jazz sorte avec ça ? »_

Alice grinça des dents. Rosalie se reprit.

_-« Tu ne comptes quand même pas que Jasper sorte avec elle comme ça ?_

_-Je peux faire des merveilles mais pas des miracles Rose. Alors que toi… »_ Glissa Alice malicieusement, en faisant une mimique du « chat potté » dans shrek. Rosalie semblait intouchable puis, comme l'autre insistait :

_- « Passe-moi un ce que tu veux, il faut qu'on se bouge ! »_ Gronda la blonde.

Je restais stupéfiée. Rosalie allait me maquiller, me coiffer… Pincez moi je rêve !!!

Elles peignèrent conjointement et rapidement le désordre. Quand ce fut fait, elles prirent chacune un sèche-cheveux et se mirent au travail.  
Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, et qu'elles continuaient de découvrir des brins de cheveux mouillés, leurs visages commencèrent à paraître légèrement inquiets. Je souri joyeusement. Il y a des choses que même les vampires ne peuvent accélérer.  
_"Elle a énormément de cheveux_," commenta Rosalie d'une voie anxieuse.  
_"Jasper !"_ appela Alice clairement, cependant assez bas, "_Trouve moi un autre sèche-cheveux ! Et envoie Emmett nous rejoindre !"  
_  
Jasper vint à leur secours, d'une certaine façon, arrivant avec deux autres sèche-cheveux, qu'il pointa vers ma tête, profondément amusé, tandis qu'elles continuaient de travailler entre elles. Emmett le suivait de près et il les lui remis.  
"_Jasper..."_ commençai-je pleine d'espoir.  
_"Désolé, Bella. Je ne reste pas. Tu es ma cavalière et je ne dois pas te voir avant d'aller te chercher._

_-Mouais. On ne se marie pas ensemble quand même !_

_-Heureusement. Sinon, que tu sois ma meilleure amie ou pas, je t'aurais déjà vidée de ton sang" _S'amusa Alice.  
Il s'échappa. Emmett quand à lui se saisit des nouveaux instruments de torture et activa les objets sur le point le plus chaud. Tellement chaud que je crus qu'il voulait me carboniser le crâne ! Quand tout fut finalement sec – et bouffant, il s'envola lui aussi. Mes cheveux se tenaient plus de cinq centimètres au dessus de ma tête.  
_"Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?"_ demandai-je avec horreur, tentant de mes petites mains d'abaisser la choucroute qui me servait de tignasse. Je nageais définitivement bien en plein cauchemar ! J'allais me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre, j'allais me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre, j'allais… Je me pinçais pour voir et glapis. Non, je ne dormais pas. Et les deux vampires, quand à elles, m'ignorèrent superbement, sortant une nouvelle boite de bigoudis.

J'essayai de les convaincre que mes cheveux ne bouclaient pas, mais elles m'ignorèrent, enduisant quelque chose d'un horrible jaune sur chaque mèche avant de l'enrouler autour d'un bigoudi brûlant.  
_"Avez-vous trouvé des chaussures ?"_ demanda intensément Rosalie pendant qu'elles travaillaient, comme si la réponse avait une importance vitale.  
_"Oui – elles sont parfaites,"_ ronronna Alice avec satisfaction_.« comme la robe. »_  
Je regardais Rosalie, qui hocha la tête comme si un énorme poids venait de lui être ôté des épaules.  
_"Tes cheveux sont superbes," _remarquai-je. Non pas qu'ils ne soient pas toujours parfaits – mais elle les avait relevés cet après-midi, créant une couronne de douces boucles blondes au dessus de son visage parfait.  
_"Merci."_ Elle souri. Il y avait un truc pas clair… Rosalie me souriait ! Il neigerait cet été les amis !!! Elles avaient maintenant commencé la seconde série de bigoudis.  
"_Que penses-tu du maquillage ?"_ demanda Alice.  
_"C'est une plaie,"_ je prévins. Elles m'ignorèrent.  
_"Elle n'a pas besoin de beaucoup – sa peau est plus belle nue,"_ songea Rosalie.

_-« Okay. J'enlève le fond de teint alors._

_-Oui. Sa peau doit rester laiteuse vu la couleur de sa robe.  
-Rouge à lèvres, quand même,"_ décida Alice.  
_"Et mascara, et eyeliner_, _et khôl_" ajouta Rosalie, "_pour un effet « smoky »_"  
Je soupirai bruyamment, devant des mots aussi étrangers que désagréables. Alice gloussa. _"Sois patiente, Bella. On s'amuse."_  
_"Eh bien, tant que vous vous amusez,"_ marmonnai-je, de mauvaise grâce.  
Elles avaient maintenant épinglé étroitement et désagréablement tous les bigoudis sur ma tête.

Puis, elles allèrent chercher ma robe… qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à celle que j'avais achetée quelques jours plus tôt. Toujours rouge, toujours dos nu, toujours un décolleté plongeant. Quoique là, on devrait dire décolleté jusqu'au nombril ! J'exagère mais à peine. Quand à l'échancrure dans mon dos, elle était d'une profondeur quasi indécente, on voyait le bas de ma chute de rein !

_« Alice,"_ gémis-je. _"Je ne peux pas porter ça !"_  
_"Pourquoi ?"_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure.  
_"J'apprécie quand il y a plus que 10 cm carré de peau couverte !  
-Ne sois pas idiote, tu seras splendide !"_ M'assena Rosalie, en me tendant une sorte de bandeau couleur chair et transparent. J'avais envie de lui lancer _un « bah bien sûr, toi tu peux tout te permettre miss monde blondie mais moi pas ! »_ Je ravalais mon fiel en observant le bout de tissu qui pendait de sa main.  
_"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"_ demandai-je, terrifiée.  
_"Un soutient gorge idiote ! Mais il a pour avantage me faire pigeonner la poitrine et d'être invisible,"_ dit Alice impatiemment. _"Maintenant, vas-tu l'enfiler, ou dois-je appeler Jasper et lui demander de te tenir pendant que je le fais ?"_ menaça-t-elle.  
_"Tu es censée être mon amie,"_ l'accusai-je.  
_"Sois gentille, Bella,"_ soupira-t-elle, _"je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir été humaine et j'essaye de m'amuser, indirectement, là. En plus, c'est pour ton propre bien. Et celui de Jasper aussi. Un peu. "_  
Je me plaignis et rougis énormément, mais il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que j'enfile la robe. Je devais l'admettre, ce truc avait ses avantages.  
_"Wow,"_ soufflai-je, regardant vers le sol. _"J'ai un décolleté."_  
_"Qui aurait pu deviner,"_ gloussa Alice, ravie de son travail. Je n'étais pas complètement convaincue, cependant.  
_"Ne penses-tu pas que cette robe est un petit peu trop... je ne sais pas, novateur en matière de mode... pour Forks ?"_ demandai-je, hésitante.  
_"Je pense que le mot que tu cherches est haute couture," _dit Rosalie en riant.  
_"Ce n'est pas pour Forks, c'est pour Jacob. Histoire que tu me rendes mon chéri le plus vite possible ! Parce que sortir avec son frère au bal de promo, plus embarrassant tu meurs." _insista Alice. _"C'est donc exactement ce qu'il faut."_

Elles me ramenèrent ensuite à la salle de bain, détachant les bigoudis de leurs doigts volants. A ma grande surprise, des cascades de boucles s'en échappèrent. Rosalie en attacha la plus grande partie, les tordants en une crinière de boucles qui inondèrent mon dos en une ligne serpentine. Pendant qu'elle travaillait, Alice dessina rapidement un fin trait noir autour de chacun de mes yeux, puis du khôl, me mit du mascara, et appliqua précautionneusement du rouge à lèvres rouge foncé sur mes lèvres. Puis elle sortit rapidement de la pièce et revint tout aussitôt avec les chaussures.  
_"Parfait," _souffla Rosalie tandis qu'Alice les tenait pour qu'on les admire.  
Alice attacha les chaussures mortelles (des escarpins avec un talon vertigineux et au prix lui aussi vertigineux qu'elle m'avait presque forcée à acheter !) telle une experte.  
Elles remontèrent toutes deux la tête.  
_"Il est rentré." _Je savais de quel _"il"_ elles parlaient, et je sentis de vigoureux papillons dans mon estomac. _"Il peut attendre. Il y a une chose plus importante,"_ dit Alice fermement. Elle me souleva et me porta jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle me déposa doucement devant son large miroir, de taille humaine.  
_"Voila,"_ fit-elle. _"Alors, Verdict ?"_

Je fixais l'étrangère dans le miroir. Elle paraissait très grande dans ses hautes chaussures, la longue et svelte ligne de la robe moulante s'ajoutant à l'illusion. Le décolleté – où l'inhabituelle ligne de son buste attira mon œil de nouveau – faisait paraître son cou très long, comme le faisait la colonne de boucles étincelantes descendant dans son dos. Le rouge du tissu était parfait, faisant ressortir le côté laiteux de sa peau couleur d'ivoire, et le rose des rougeurs de ses joues. Elle était très belle, je devais l'avouer.  
"_Okay, Alice."_ Je souri. "_Je suis jolie.  
-Ne l'oublie pas,"_ ordonna-t-elle dans un rire cristallin.  
Elle me ramassa de nouveau, et me porta jusqu'au sommet des escaliers.  
_"Tournes-toi et ferme les yeux !"_ ordonna-t-elle vers le bas. _"Et pas de triche hein, ne ruine pas tout._

_-Comme si j'étais un tricheur !"_ répondit la voix suave de Jasper. Celle d'Esmée répliqua :

_-« C'est bien pour ça qu'elle te met en garde ! »_  
Alice hésita, descendant plus lentement que d'habitude les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir qu'il avait obéit. Puis elle vola le long du reste du chemin. Jasper était debout près de la porte, son dos orienté vers nous, très grand et noir – je ne l'avais jamais vu porter du noir avant ça. Alice me mit droite, lissant le drapé de ma robe, remettant une boucle en place, puis elle me laissa là, allant s'asseoir sur le tabouret du piano pour regarder. Rosalie la suivit pour s'asseoir avec elle, avec l'audience.  
_-"Puis-je regarder ?"_ Questionna le dos. Sa voix était intense par avance – cela fit battre mon cœur irrégulièrement. Jasper Hale était curieux de me voir parée par des vampires. C'était on ne peut plus flatteur.  
_-"Maintenant... oui,"_ Claironna Alice.  
Il pivota immédiatement, puis se gela sur place, ses yeux topaze ouverts largement. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur grimper dans mon cou et gagner mes joues. Il portait un costume, semblait tout droit sorti du tapis rouge de je ne sais quel avant première. Une icône de beauté. Rien à voir avec moi, malgré ma transformation. Je ne méritais pas de l'avoir à mes côtés. Je le regardais avec incrédulité, intimidée.

Il marcha lentement vers moi, hésitant, puis refit quelques pas avant de m'atteindre.  
_"Alice, Rosalie... Merci,"_ souffla-t-il sans détacher son regard de moi. J'entendis Alice glousser de plaisir.  
Il avança d'un pas, plaçant une main froide sous ma mâchoire, et s'abaissa pour presser ses lèvres contre ma joue.  
"_Tu es vraiment superbe,"_ murmura-t-il contre ma peau. _« je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi jolie Bella, désolé pour cette offense. » _Il s'écarta, des fleurs blanches dans son autre main.  
"_Lys,"_ m'informa-t-il tandis qu'il les coinçait dans mes boucles. Il s'éloigna, me regardant de nouveau. Il sourit du sourire qui fit en sorte que mon cœur s'arrête. Je n'avais décidément plus l'habitude de la beauté vampirique et ça me rendait toute chose. -"_Tu es ridiculement magnifique en réalité. Je soupçonne Alice et Rose de t'avoir transformée en vampire pour qu'il y ai…_  
_-Tu as volé ma réplique". _Je gardais une voix aussi claire que je le pouvais. Il me prit doucement dans ses bras. Il me tint près de son visage, ses yeux brûlants comme il m'attira encore plus près.  
_"Fais attention au rouge à lèvres !"_ commanda Alice _« Je ne veux pas qu'il ruine ta chemise blanche toute neuve. »  
_Il rit d'une façon rebelle, mais laissa glisser sa bouche dans le creux au-dessus de ma clavicule à la place.

–_« Humm tu sens vraiment bon._

_-Vraiment, je n'ai pas mis de parfum pourtant…_

_-Je parlais de ton sang Bella ! »_ Murmura t'il. Sa femme se figea et il partit dans un gros rire sonore :

_-« Ca va Alice, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sous contrôle ! C'est toujours toi ma préférée… »_ Et pour le prouver, il déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser enflammé avant de me rejoindre de nouveau. Il m'offrit son bras en véritable gentleman et demanda :

_-« Puis-je vous amener à votre carrosse, Cendrillon ? »_

Je posais ma main sur la sienne et me laissais entrainer. Je notais que Carlisle prêtait à son fils sa Mercedes noire pour la soirée. Il m'ouvrit galamment la portière, afin que je m'engouffre côté passager. Puis il prit place derrière le volant.

Il fit démarrer la voiture, dans un silence quasi religieux. Je murmurais :

_-« Les filles vont être en retard par ma faute._

_-Ca, non Bella. En deux minutes elles seront prêtes. C'est l'équivalent de nos deux heures à nous les vampires. On est partis avant eux mais ils seront là bas avant nous._

_-J'espère que ça ne te gène pas trop de faire le garde chiourme d'une louve qui ne sait plus ou elle en est au niveau de ses sentiments…_

_-Je pense que si j'étais à ta place je serais un peu perdu aussi. Ils s'accrochent tous les deux, et comme deux beaux diables. _

_-As-tu pris en compte que je n'aimais pas danser ?_

_-Oui. Mais ce soir, c'est non négociable, tu es ma cavalière et je vais te faire tournoyer sur la piste de danse ! Je suis assez agile pour deux._

_-Avec moi, tu seras ridicule._

_-Je ne pense pas. Un jour tu m'as dit d'avoir confiance en moi. Maintenant c'est moi qui te donne ce conseil. Tout se passera bien, promis._

_-Promis ?_

_-Promis ! Foi de Jasper Hale ! »_

Je découvris alors que nous étions arrivés. Comme dans un rêve, Jasper me prit par la taille et m'entraina dans le gymnase, ou se tenait la réception. Le thème de cette année c'était « Il était une fois ». Les contes de fée quoi. Et je devais avouer qu'ainsi habillé, mon cavalier ressemblait pas mal à un prince charmant. Je notais que comme il l'avait prédit, les autres étaient déjà là. Esmée et Carlisle quand à eux, pouponnaient Elizabeth. Le vampire blond sourit quand le DJ annonça que la soirée pouvait débuter et que pour ouvrir le bal, on allait tirer au sort le nom d'une personne du lycée. Je m'étranglais avec mon punch quand j'entendis « Isabella Swan ». Mon partenaire réprima un sourire sarcastique et prit ma main avec fermeté. Je voulais fuir, il m'en empêchait. Doucement, il m'attira à lui, déposant ma main gauche au creux de son épaule, serrant ma main droite dans la sienne. Quand à sa paume libre, il la plaqua au creux de mon dos, m'attirant à lui comme un étau. Je soufflais :

_-« Que le cauchemar commence. »_

Et Jasper Hale se contenta de me sourire, confiant.

_-« Bella, as-tu confiance en moi ?_

_-J'ai confiance en toi. »_ Murmurais-je après un temps d'hésitation.

_-« Alors, rien de tout ce qui adviendra ce soir ne sera un cauchemar. »_

Et, il commença à me faire valser. Le pire étant que j'étais… élégante !

Après cette ouverture, la musique, la vraie, retentit avec un remix de Decode.

**How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time.**

**Nor could I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time**

Jasper commença à se dandiner, et je l'imitais. Ca n'était pas si difficile et je pense que son pouvoir en était pour quelque chose. Il devait annihiler ma peur et mon sens du ridicule. Et puis il était amusant. A cet instant, il ne ressemblait plus au petit garçon à la mine triste, avec son superbe sourire de star de cinéma, sa crinière blonde et folle, et son rire enfantin. Il frappait des mains, me faisait tournoyer et virer, sautiller aussi. Et moi, je m'amusais comme une folle. C'était bon d'oublier pour un temps, même s'il est infiniment court, nos soucis du quotidien. Avec Jasper, Emmett, Alice et même Rosalie je n'étais que Bella. Comme avec Jacob. Je pouvais m'amuser et me lâcher. J'avais cette impression, ce sentiment à la fois étrange et pénétrant qu'ils pourraient toujours me comprendre. Qu'ils seraient toujours là.

C'est alors que mon regard croisa celui d'Edward…

**How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
****Well, I think I know**

Je me détournais de lui en lui adressant un œil noir. Il sembla s'en attrister et Alice alla le réconforter. Rosalie quand à elle, s'adonnait avec Emmett à des pas de danse qui s'apparentait plus au zouk qu'au rock. Quand à moi, je prenais toute l'ampleur des paroles de cette chanson. Jasper dût sentir la douleur, le monstre revenir, car en moins de deux, je fus prisonnière de ses bras et il me câlinait en caressant mes cheveux. Lentement, nous quittâmes la piste de danse et il m'apporta un verre de coca.

_-« Bella, tu veux que je fasse quelque chose que je…_

_-Non, ça va, merci. Tu es un amour Jazz. Mais tu ne peux rien faire. C'est ma faute. De ma faute. Je suis une stupide humaine égoïste. J'ai besoin de Jacob et d'Edward. Ils sont tous les deux une partie de moi et sans l'une d'entre elle je dépéris. J'ai besoin de les savoir vivants, libre et heureux. Et en désirant cela, je ne parviens qu'à occasionner le contraire !_

_-J'avoue que je n'aimerais pas être à ta place. Ta situation est intenable Bella. Je pense que tu devrais mettre les points sur les i avec eux. Ne pas faire souffrir celui qui ne sera jamais heureux parce que tu aimes l'autre. »_

**The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see**

**What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own**

Je soupirais. Je m'étais moi-même faite cette réflexion. Jasper et moi dansions dehors, tranquillement, et il m'apprenait quelques tours de passe passe de rock'n'roll. Pendant ce temps je pensais à mon dilemme. Je devais choisir. Mais ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. D'une toute petite voix, j'avouais:

_-"Mais je les adore. Tous les deux. Pas de la même façon mais profondément, intensément. Jacob et Edward. Edward et Jacob. Et je ne peux pas vivre sans eux. C'est comme ça, c'est injuste et c'est égoïste. Mais c'est comme ça. Je veux un vampire et un loup garou. Comme une folle. Parce que je suis folle d'apprécier deux êtres aussi différents. _

_-Je confirme. _

_- As-tu déjà été confronté à ce genre de problème ?_

_-Non pas dans ce genre…_

_-Mais as tu déjà aimé passionnément deux femmes à la fois._

_-Oui. _

_-Et quelle sorte d'homme étais tu ?_

_-Qui te dit que j'étais un humain ?_

_-Je… ne sais pas… Je… pour moi il n'y a qu'Alice dans ton éternité._

_-Maintenant oui. Avant, quand j'étais encore humain, il y avait deux personnes._

_-Comment as-tu choisi entre les deux._

_-J'en ai tué une. Et je ne te conseille pas de faire pareil. En ami. »_ Rit t'il, mais sa voix sonnait faux. Il semblait très ému par cet aveu. C'est alors qu'Edward arriva.

**(I'm screaming, I love you so)  
On my own  
(But my thoughts you can't decode)**

**How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
****Well, I think I know**

Il m'observait de ses grands yeux couleur d'or liquide. Cette chanson devait autant lui parler qu'à moi. C'est vrai que lui non plus, comme l'amant regretté de la chanson, n'avait jamais pu lire mes pensées, me décrypter. Oui. Comment en étions arrives là? Comment pouvais-je encore l'aimer, le désirer après tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait endurer ? Comment, alors que j'étais imprégnée? Jacob n'était il que « le meilleur individu pour permettre à la race de perdurer » et Edward mon âme sœur ? Ou bien est ce que le vampire bénéficiait de la nostalgie que je ressentais quand j'étais en sa compagnie ? J'étais complètement perdue… Perdue dans la vague de mes sentiments.

**Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves**

Edward s'approcha de moi. Instinctivement je me blottis contre le torse marmoréen de son frère, et commençais à sangloter. J'avais si mal. Si mal de les faire souffrir. Ce qui accroissait ma souffrance. Et eux souffraient de me voir dans cet état ce qui me faisait encore plus souffrir. Le cercle vicieux. Je me noyais. Alors, vaincue, je pleurais. Et dans les bras de Jasper Hale, ou il était si simple de se laisser aller, je me laissais bercer.

**  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves**

C'est alors qu'apparut mon amoureux, Jacob Black, dans un charmant costume sombre. Il portait une chemise immaculée et une cravate fine et noire. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, rebelles et fous. Mon soleil. Et je me sentis instantanément mieux.

_-« Jazz ?_

_-Oui, Bella?_

_-Tu as utilisé ton pouvoir là ?_

_-Non. _

_-Merci._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Pour m'avoir donné une partie des réponses que je cherchais. »_

Il releva mon visage et me sourit, avant d'embrasser doucement ma main.

**How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me, I want it to be true **

Jasper s'écarta subtilement de moi. C'est à cet instant que j'entendis :

_-« Chez amis, voici venu le quart d'heure ou je demande à chaque garçon d'inviter une fille qui n'est pas sa cavalière. »_

Le vampire blond m'adressa un sourire malicieux. Je savais qui il allait inviter. Et voir tant d'amour, tant de perfection me broyait le cœur. Je murmurais :

_-« Vas la retrouver… »_

Il sautilla, heureux de retrouver la femme de ses rêves, et je me retrouvais seule… durant deux secondes. La poigne de fer d'Edward se referma sur mon poignet et il me demanda d'une voix heureuse :

_-« M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? »_

Je bougonnais : « _Je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix »._

Au loin, j'aperçus Jacob, l'œil furibond, et lui offrit un misérable sourire.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen ni de Jasper Hale personnel,

(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sexy manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours. De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée… Ailleurs, à d'autres choses !), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar.


	21. Chapter 20: Elévation

_Bonjour bonjour bonjour !_

_Je suis navrée de cette longue __**(très longue)**__ attente mais vous savez, les vacances tout ça…_

_Merci encore à toutes et à tous pour vos messages d'encouragement, d'être fidèle au poste après presque 9 mois de Rédemption. Je suis touchée, émue de vous savoir encore fidèle au poste, ou encore de voir de nouveaux pseudos débarquer ici ! Soyez tous et toutes les bienvenue, avec la rentrée !_

_Rédemption__ est en finalisation d'écriture, je m'apprête pour ma part à lui dire adieu, avec beaucoup de regrets mais aussi soulagement. J'espère que ça comblera vos espérances, mais pour le moment, vous n'en êtes pas là. J'ai encore pleins de chapitres à vous faire découvrir !!!!_

_Petites réponses à des questions existentielles que vous vous posez, amis lecteurs :_

_**Bloom :**__ En effet, Victoria pense que le Liv' est la fille de Bella et d'Edward. En effet, dans New Moon, au moment ou je « bifurque » dans rédemption, c'est-à-dire au moment où Bella se jette de la falaise, Victoria ne sait pas qu'Edward a quitté Bella. Or, elle connait l'attachement qu'a Bella pour Edward et ne connait pas Jacob. Elle ne peut pas imaginer que tout à changer._

_**Mahudinette :**__ merci pour les encouragements, je suis heureuse d'être dans la lignée de l'auteur et que l'histoire semble crédible. C'était le but en effet, de faire un nouveau new moon, une alternative à l'univers de sans le renier tout à fait._

_**Marie !**__ Les lectrices fidèles et pot de colle, je les adore !_

_**JessSwann **__: Oui oui, fan de Jasper/Bella. Je suis désolée, c'est plus fort que moi… et ça va être encore pire dans le chapitre qui arrive. Je me soigne, je me soigne. Mais ne tombez pas toutes amoureuses de Hale, il est loin très loin d'être le prince charmant que vous voyez en ce moment (mais vous le découvrirez dans Northern Lights, Songs of innocence, ma prochaine fic *vive l'auto promo moi je dis !*)_

_Rédemption revient avec cette rentrée scolaire tous les __**MARDIS!**_

_Le script (c'est-à-dire mon ami mon cerveau, oui oui, il m'arrive d'entrer en communication avec lui parfois… je sais ça vous étonne !) m'indique que nous aurons __30 chapitres__ et __un épilogue__ (sans oublier les chapitres bonus de la version deluxe et l'épilogue alternatif, que j'hésite à poster ici… a moins que vous ne le vouliez vraiment !) _

_A tous les angoissés sur le choix de Bella : __OUI elle en fait UN__ ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive bientôt, et cette fois ci, ça sera la bonne ! (ou pas j'ai envie de dire!^^)_

_Oui, j'ai changé mes plans ! J'ai revu ma copie quand à la fin de l'histoire, je suis une faible femme. Mais je pense qu'un peu de douceur ne fera pas de mal face à la noirceur des événements qui arrivent ! C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas encore fini rédemption, je l'ai peaufiné. _

_Voilà, je remercie donc : Arwen, misiri-addict, supergil970, Galswinthe, Angelikka, Julie, Malfoy Funambule, Marie-Charlotte, Stellamour, JessSwann,evid3n-ce, Marie !, Ficsmaniak, Tia, Mahudinette, martineu54,Bloom, et Méganne3_

_Bonne lecture de ce chapitre assez sympa, ni trop court ni trop long, pour nous remettre gentiment dans le bain des cours…_

_Mille baisers !_

_Votre dévouée auteur. _

_Eléa Telmar_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Chapitre 20 : El__é__vation._

Je reconnus instantanément les premières notes de somewhere only we know de Keane. Je regardais Edward, étonnée. Il chuchota à mon oreille, en agaçant mon lobe :

_-« C'est moi qui ai demandé à ce qu'on passe cette chanson. Maintenant. Pour que tu te souviennes. Un jour, il n'y a pas si longtemps, je t'avais montré un endroit que nous seuls encore connaissons. _

_-Edward, je…_

_-Bella. Je sais que je te demandais d'être sage par le passé. Mais ce soir, juste ce soir… ne le sois pas… __Je t'en supplie… par pitié… »_

**I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete**

Je fermais les yeux, vaincue avant même de m'être battue. Où peut être n'avais-je tout simplement pas envie de me battre ce soir. La voix d'Edward coulait dans mon oreille. Je m'alanguissais. Je me souvenais. Chaque parcelle de mon corps se rappelait de cette journée, où pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais embrassé un garçon. Et encore, pas un vrai garçon. Un vampire. Mon cavalier déposa ses lèvres glacées sur mon cou et je frémis à son contact. Je me souvenais vraiment de tout, et mon corps aussi apparemment ! Ses doigts, agiles comme l'eau glissèrent sur ma joue et m'électrisèrent de nouveau. Quand à sa main libre, elle se colla tout en bas de mon dos et m'attira à lui dans une splendide indécence. Nous valsions certes, mais j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il voulait me montrer autre chose que ses talents de danseur.

**  
Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

_-"Maintenant, tu sais danser, ça n'est plus du jeu._

_-J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre…_

_-C'est dommage. J'aimais bien quand tu ne…_

_-Edward ?_

_-Oui ?_

_- Peux-tu m'accorder une faveur ?_

_-Tout ce que tu voudras Bella. »_

Il semblait si sérieux, si prêt à me passer tous mes caprices. Comme le Edward de mon adolescence. J'en rougis de plaisir. D'une voix tremblante, je dis :

_-« Edward, je… »_

La rouge me monta aux joues et arracha un sourire à mon vampire :

_-« Quoi ?_

_-Tu es si jolie comme ça. J'adore te voir rougir. Ca te donne un petit côté enfantin. J'ai toujours aimé ça. Et je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je pourrais de nouveau te voir ainsi._

_-Oh ! »_ M'étonnais-je, avant de reprendre, un peu plus sure de moi.

_-« Est-ce que je peux me mettre sur tes pieds pour valser ? »_

Il sourit de nouveau et souffla :

_-« Je n'attendais que ça. »_

**I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
****Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

Son haleine, sa main au bas de mon dos, son torse contre le mien et son magnifique ténor m'hypnotisaient autant qu'autrefois. Doucement, je le vis se pencher vers mon visage. Je sentais son souffle frais parcourir ma peau, dessiner des arabesques dessus. Il continuait de chanter cette stupide chanson qu'on aurait crue écrite pour raconter ce qui nous était arrivé dans notre clairière. Notre endroit secret à nous. Sa face descendit encore plus et se perdit dans mon cou. C'est alors que ses lèvres s'y déposèrent, dans un baiser aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon. Comme lors du bal de promo. Je frissonnais. C'était mal agir. Se méprenant quand à ma réaction, Edward entama de me faire un suçon à cet endroit précis. D'abord je voulus me débattre. Puis, je m'alanguis, vaincue par le délice de sentir sa bouche de nouveau sur moi. J'étais complètement dingue et inconstante. Mais qu'importait après tout ? Un suçon, ce n'est après tout qu'une marque couleur fraise qu'on garde quelques jours…

**  
****Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin****  
**

_**-« **__Bella ?_

_-Oui ? »_ Soufflais-je. J'étais prête à tout entendre, rien que pour l'empêcher de partir.

_-« Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimée._

_-Je…_

_-Bella, je t'attendrais. Je serais là dans la coulisse, et le jour où il te quittera, car il te quittera un jour, sois en certaine, je serais encore là pour être pour toujours avec toi._

_-Jacob est un homme droit et honnête. Il ne veut pas que je sois malheureuse. Toujours il sera à mes côtés. Même s'il ne vit plus sous mon toit en ce moment… Il n'est pas loin._

_-On ne sait jamais… Ne pensais-tu pas que toi et moi ça serait pour l'éternité lorsque tu avais 17 ans ? Regarde ou nous en sommes. Tu as eu un enfant avec un clébard et moi… »_

Je me raidis. Il comprit son erreur et se reprit _« je veux dire avec un indien. Et toi… toi tu n'es plus tout à fait toi. Et pourtant, malgré ton odeur, malgré tous ces obstacles qui s'érigent pour nous séparer… je ne peux plus rester loin de toi. Je n'ai plus la force._

_-Alors reste. Toujours. » _Murmurais-je avant de commencer à pleurer sur son épaule. Il caressa mes cheveux avec une tendresse infinie, et sécha mes larmes par des baisers tendres et voluptueux sur mes joues, mon cou, à la commissure de mes lèvres…

**So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
****Somewhere only we know?**

Mon coeur s'emballa, je ne respirais plus. J'étais revenue dans notre clairière et plus rien n'avait d'importance. J'avais tout oublié à cet instant précis, et je n'avais plus conscience que d'Edward. Son corps glacé si proche du mien. Ma main dans la sienne. Sa paume plaquée sur mon dos et son haleine fraiche qui susurrait à mon oreille les paroles de la chanson. Comme avant. Puis, le rythme changea, et pour la première fois en presque cinquante ans, j'entendis MA berceuse. Ma berceuse à moi. A mon passage préféré. Les larmes s'arrêtèrent net, et mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Tellement fort que ça me faisait mal. Je croyais que j'allais mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. Heureusement que les authentiques filles de la lune sont immortelles, elles peuvent supporter les petits coups vicieux et bas mais ô combien sensuels de leur ex. Edward était de retour. Mon Edward, celui pour lequel j'avais voulu mourir, si gentleman, si prévenant, si… Edwardien ! Je devais bien me l'avouer. Jamais je n'avais cessé de l'aimer. Et jamais je ne cesserais. C'était différent avec lui. Voilà tout. Je m'étais protégée de lui dès que nous nous étions recroisés à la cantine de Forks. En vain. Je rendais les armes, j'en avais assez de me battre contre moi-même, contre mes envies, contre mes pulsions. Je voulais revenir dans notre clairière et à ce baiser échangé…

Notre premier baiser…****

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin…

Edward plongea son regard d'or liquide dans mes prunelles chocolat et me sourit, comme ce jour là. Il était inquiet, certes, mais je sentais qu'il était aussi stupidement heureux. Comme moi. Il profitait de cet instant présent. Carpe Diem. Et moi aussi. Nous volions cette intimité à la vie et au destin railleur qui nous avaient séparés. Car, quand la danse serait finie, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Je ne penserais plus à la clairière, je rentrerais chez moi, j'irais chercher l'enfant que j'avais eu avec Jacob. Puis, demain, j'irais patrouiller avec la meute pour préserver l'état de Washington de tout vampire hostile. Et s'il le fallait, j'en réduirais un en charpie. J'étais faite pour tuer les sangs froids. Edward appartenait à cette race. Nous étions des ennemis héréditaires désormais. Plus rien ne nous permettait d'être ensemble. Et pourtant, je savais qu'il n'avait que ça dans sa tête. Et moi, j'eus la brève vision, à cet instant, de ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais pu demeurer à ses côtés. Par-dessus l'épaule de mon cavalier, loin, très loin, et l'espace d'un battement de cœur, j'aperçus les têtes de deux enfants à la crinière cuivrée qui chahutaient, une petite fille aux longs cheveux bouclés possédant mes yeux chocolat et son petit frère à la tignasse désordonnée et aux prunelles émeraude. Ils m'adressèrent un signe de main puis coururent pour se réfugier dans la forêt dans un éclat de rire. Lorsqu'ils disparurent, ils emportèrent ma vision avec eux...

**So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
****Somewhere only we know?**

**Somewhere… only… we… know?**

La chanson se terminait et je me balançais toujours lentement sur les pieds d'Edward, qui m'observait toujours avec sa tendresse infinie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je rejetais ma tête en arrière en murmurais :

_-« Edward, je voudrais que nous essayions quelque chose… »_

Mon souffle se fit erratique et un sourire fendit son visage toujours concentré et sérieux. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes doucement, tendrement. J'avais envie moi aussi de ce baiser. Et en même temps non. Non, je ne devais pas, finalement. Pas avec Jacob dans les parages. Je ne devais pas lui faire de mal. Alors que mon vampire allait gouter de nouveau à mes lèvres, je m'effaçais. Il sembla éberlué et confus :

_-« Je.. je suis désolé Bella… J'ai cru que tu voulais… toi aussi… c'est…_

_-Je ne t'en veux pas. Ce que je voudrais donc Edward, c'est que nous essayions d'être amis. De vrais amis. Que je sache que tu es là pour moi et vice versa. Mais seulement des amis. Pour toujours. »_

Nous avions cessé de danser. La musique s'était arrêtée. Et Edward me dévisageait comme si c'était la première fois que nous nous rencontrions.

_-« Je… C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Bella ?_

_-Je ne sais pas ce que je veux Edward. Mais je sais ce que je ne veux pas. Et je ne veux surtout pas tromper Jacob. Ni toi. Alors pour le moment, j'ai besoin de toi… En ami. _

_-Je serais ce que tu voudras, tant que tu me réserves une place dans ton cœur… _

_-Mon amitié… C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir… Pour le moment._

_-Pour le moment… Oui… » _Soupira mon vampire, peiné cependant. C'est alors qu'une paume chaude et vigoureuse s'abattit sur mon épaule. Je me retournais, et aperçus Jacob. Il avait la mâchoire contractée, et ses yeux vides de toute expression. D'une voix qu'il tâchait d'être douce, il demanda :

_-« Puis-je t'emprunter ta cavalière ? »_

Edward hocha la tête vaincu. Il murmura, presque désespéré :

_-« Ca n'est pas ma cavalière. Et ça ne le sera jamais. Tu as gagné Jacob Black. Elle est à toi. Corps et âme. »_

J'aurais voulu crier qu'il se trompait, mais la seule chose que je parvins à articuler fut un minable : _« On se voit lundi en biologie. »_ Et mes paroles eurent l'effet escompté. Edward, s'il ne devint pas heureux, cessa d'être triste. Et Jake passa sa main sur ma hanche avec tendresse et m'adressa son sourire solaire. J'avais frisé la catastrophe. Mais seulement frisé. Il me souleva en amazone et nous nous éloignâmes du gymnase, profitant du parc du lycée. Il me déposa sur un banc, tandis qu'une nouvelle chanson emplissait l'atmosphère. Il était très tard, et le croissant de lune se reflétait dans le lac en contrebas. **  
**

**Moon so bright, night so fine  
Keep your heart here with mine  
Life's a dream, we are dreaming…**

Doucement, lentement, Jacob m'étudiait. Il soupira.

_-"Tu es vraiment magnifique. J'avais une chance inouïe de t'avoir à mes côtés, Bella._

_-Je… qu'est ce que tu…_

_-Je sais tout Bella. _

_-Tout? A propos de quoi?_

_-D'Edward. Et de toi. _

_-Tu nous as espionnés?_

_-Non. Je suis juste sorti au mauvais moment. »_ Rit il, narquoisement. Ainsi, il ressemblait au Jacob de mon adolescence. Il semblait presque insouciant. Même si ce n'était qu'un masque.

_-"De toute façon… Je n'ai jamais été le bon monstre, pas vrai? »_ Demanda t'il, douloureusement cette fois. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je soufflais.

_-« J'aurais dû me douter que tu trouverais une façon de te reprocher les choses. __Arrête ça, s'il te plait. C'est intolérable. »_

**  
Race the moon, catch the wind  
Ride the night to the end  
Seize the day, stand up for the light**

"_Comment voudrais tu que je réagisse, alors?_

_- Insulte-moi, dans toutes les langues que tu connais. Dis-moi que je te dégoute, que toi aussi tu vas m'abandonner. _

_-Navré Bella, mais je n'en suis pas capable. Je t'ai toujours promis que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. »_ Soupira le Quileute en s'approchant de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras avec une délicatesse infinie, tandis que je sanglotais et continua:

_-"Là… là Bee…_

_-Au moins, cesse de me réconforter. Laisse-moi souffrir, je le mérite._

_-Arrête de dire des bêtises._

_-Après tout, tu as raison. Continue à être compréhensif, c'est surement pire ! _

_-Bella, tu m'énerves à t'auto-flageller à tout va ok ? Quoi que tu en penses ou dise, la noblesse ne m'est pas étrangère. Je ne t'obligerais pas à choisir entre nous deux. Je souhaite ton bonheur, je peux tout te donner si tu le désires, ou rien du tout si tu estimes que c'est mieux pour toi. Ne te laisse pas influencer parce que tu te sens redevable envers moi._

_-Tais-toi ! » _M'écriais-je, en me redressant. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_-« Non, Bee, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne m'efforce pas de te soulager. Je suis sincère. Plus que jamais je ne le serais. Tu dois saisir les opportunités qui s'offrent à toi, profiter de l'instant. Et si ça te conduit vers Edward…_

_-Je sais. Mais qu'est devenue ta ténacité ? Ne t'offre pas en sacrifice. Tu es Jacob Black, pas Edward Cullen. Tu n'es pas galant, tu n'es pas le prince charmant. Tu es borné, tu as un mauvais caractère et tu fais des blagues à tout va, salaces de préférence. C'est pourquoi je t'aime. Voilà pourquoi je profite des instants que la vie m'offre. __Parce que tu es là. » __****_

**I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do**

_-"Tu l'aimes cependant." _Chuchota-t-il tendrement. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Tout en moi cherchait douloureusement à nier cette vérité.

_-"Je t'aime plus que lui",_ répondis-je, faute de mieux.

Jacob frotta doucement son nez contre le mien. Il sentait bon, et sa tendresse me broya le cœur. Mes pleurs redoublèrent et il commença à rire.

_-« Bella en mode fontaine. La prochaine fois, avertis-moi, que je ne dépense pas 100 dollars dans un costume neuf. »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

_-"Comment peux-tu encore me supporter?_

_-J'avoue que je ne sais pas moi même. Je dois être sans doute un peu masochiste sur les bords… Je ne vois pas d'autre explication._

_-C'est pour ça que je suis allée te retrouver à la Push quand… il est parti. J'avais besoin d'un dingue pour me changer les idées._

_-Je suis content d'avoir été le fou qu'il te fallait. Ca aurait été beaucoup plus difficile de te draguer dans un véritable asile. Quoique, parfois, je me demande si tu n'y pas déjà réservé une place…_

_-Non. Plutôt mourir que d'être loin de toi. »_ Murmurais-je. Il caressa ma joue de la paume de sa main et sourit. Je m'y lovais comme une chatte et il continua à parcourir mon visage, puis son souffle s'additionna à sa câlinerie.

**  
****Heroes rise, heroes fall  
Rise again, win it all  
In your heart, can't you feel the glory?**

Jacob avait toujours été là.

Jacob était là.

Et Jacob serait toujours là.

Il était le père de ma fille.

Il m'aimait. Je l'aimais.

Il avait été prêt à mourir pour moi quand Victoria l'avait attaqué sur les falaises. Il s'était dressé contre elle pour me protéger. A l'époque mais aussi lorsque nous nous étions installés à Forks de nouveau. Jacob n'était pas juste mon petit ami, c'était mon épaule pour pleurer, mon bras pour m'empêcher de tomber. Il me sauvait de moi même, des autres aussi. Souvent, je l'avais repoussé. Mais toujours, il s'était accroché. Il s'était relevé et moi je le faisais tomber. Mais à jamais il se redresserait.****

Through our joy, through our pain  
We can move worlds again  
Take my hand, dance the dance with me

Nous demeurâmes longtemps silencieux, nous contemplant l'un l'autre. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, Jake était pour moi le meilleur parti. J'humectais mes lèvres, et approchais mon visage du sien. Il murmura :

_-« Tu n'as rien à me prouver, Bella. Je préfère que tu m'aimes sans me trahir que…_

_-Je t'aime. C'est tout. Je suis à toi. Pour toujours._

_-Ce n'est pas la première fois que…_

_-Jacob. C'est toi. Je te veux toi. »_ Le suppliais-je.

Alors, trop heureux de m'avoir retrouvée, soulagé de ses craintes, il me serra dans ses bras. La vilaine ride qui ne l'avait pas quitté de toute la soirée s'effaça en moins de deux. Il commença à agacer mon lobe de ses dents ce qui me fit frémir. Puis, il descendit le long de mon cou, frôlant ma clavicule. Je sentis qu'il me remettait sur mes pieds, et eu la vague sensation d'avoir recommencé à tourner. Mais je n'avais plus conscience que de la bouche de Jacob, qui couvrait de baiser le moindre centimètre carré de ma peau. Ses lèvres moururent dans mon entre sein, et je sentis l'une de ses paumes se refermer sur l'un d'entre eux. Prestement, mon amoureux revint à ma hauteur, et de sa patte libre, il écrasa mon corps menu contre son torse massif, l'imbriquant au sien. Un nouveau soupir de contentement passa mes lèvres quand une pression de son bas ventre s'exerça contre le mien. Nous étions complémentaires, voilà tout. Et nous continuâmes de danser, avec sensualité et volupté.

**  
****I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If i can spend my lifetime loving you  
**

Jacob dégagea une masse de boucle et pressa ses lèvres avidement près de ma jugulaire. Il hoqueta en découvrant la marque fraise qu'Edward m'avait laissé. Cependant, face certainement à mon air peiné et à tout l'amour qu'il dût lire dans mes yeux, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Peu à peu, ses baisers remontèrent vers mon visage. Il joua à me sentir impatiente, contournant mes lèvres. Puis, il les picora, doucement. Il recula. Je hochais la tête de frustration et il éclata de rire.

_-« Quoi ?_

_-Rien. Enfin… Ta langue pointe presque, tu anticipais les choses… Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais, comme ça._

_-Arrête de tergiverser ! »_

Heureux, il déposa sur mes lèvres un baiser timide et léger. Puis, il reporta son regard sur moi. Je me sentais entière et libre. Quand à lui, je pouvais déceler le bonheur et l'émerveillement dans ses prunelles sombres. Alors, il prit de nouveau mes lèvres, avec ardeur, se heurtant à elle. Rapidement, sa langue força la barrière de mes dents, et elle s'unit à la mienne. Lentement, profondément et voluptueusement. Nous nous goutions, sans urgence, sans autre pensée que de nous montrer la puissance de l'amour qui nous unissait. Un baiser désintéressé, qui n'en était que plus beau, que plus parfait. Derrière mes paupières closes j'imaginais le visage de mon amoureux. Je le sentis sourire quand mes doigts s'agrippèrent à sa crinière de jais, attirant son visage encore plus près. Quand à lui, il me souleva doucement pour ne plus avoir à se tordre pour approfondir notre baiser.

**  
****Though we know we will never come again  
Where there is love, life begins  
Over and over again  
**

Il me serrait à m'étouffer contre son coeur. Pour relâcher la tension qu'il exerçait contre moi, parce qu'il avait peur de me faire tomber, je nouais mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Lui, continuait de tournoyer dans le petit patio ou il m'avait entrainé, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Un seul de ses bras désormais m'enlaçait et l'autre caressait mon cou. Avec précision, je me saisis de cette main libre et la guidait vers mon mollet. Lentement, je lui traçais le chemin vers ma cuisse. Jacob s'exécuta et remonta peu à peu, découvrant ma peau ivoire sous la robe vermeille, dans un délicieux son de soie sauvage, de gaze et de satin. Puis, nos lèvres se séparèrent, sous son impulsion. J'en frémis de rage. Il m'adressa un sourire moqueur, heureux de me sentir prisonnière de ses réactions. Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses et me suréleva encore un peu, tant et si bien que sa bouche se trouvait dans l'échancrure de ma robe. Avec retenue et hésitation, il glissa son nez dedans et fit glisser avec ses dents le bandeau qui maintenait ma poitrine en place. Puis, un délicieux bruit de succion de parvint, tandis que sa langue s'entourait autour d'un de mes mamelons. Je me cambrais, instinctivement, rejetais ma tête en arrière et triturait sa tête et ses cheveux en gémissant. Jake n'était pas humain pour connaitre toujours et exactement ce qui pouvait créer en moi le plus violent des émois.

**  
****Save the night, save the day  
Save the love, come what may  
Love is worth everything we pay**

Avec brusquerie, il changea de place, m'entrainant avec lui. Il m'adossa à un arbre, et je nouais mes mains aux branches, à quelques dizaines de centimètres au dessus de moi après avoir déboutonné son pantalon, les jambes toujours autour de sa taille. Doucement cette fois ci, il se fraya un passage jusqu'à mon intimité, faisant choir mon dessous. Je soupirais son nom, une nouvelle fois. Le sourire s'agrandit. Je hochais ma tête et il répondit à ma question muette :

_-« J'ai toujours pensé que c'était le plus beau son du monde. Désolé. C'est juste que…_

_-Jacob… Je t'aime. J'ai confiance en toi. Mais toi, pourrais tu aimer une fille qui ne sait jamais ce qu'elle veut et un peu dingue sur les bords ?» _Me bornais-je à lui répondre.

_-« Je t'aime aussi Bee… Et tu as de la chance, il se trouve que moi aussi je suis un peu barje … On est fait pour s'entendre. »_

Il entra en moi d'un coup de reins et j'hoquetais. Puis, je me laissais aller, bercée par ses saccades. Je n'avais plus conscience de rien, à par de mes muscles contractés, de ses paumes qui emprisonnaient ma poitrine ronde et de nos râles bestiaux et tendres tout à la fois. Depuis longtemps, nous n'avions pas fait l'amour. Je veux dire vraiment faire l'amour. Au sens premier du terme. Se montrer à quel point l'autre comptait. Certainement que la dernière fois remontait à la veille du retour des Cullen, quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais là, Jacob et moi nous ne formions qu'un, et cela me sembla la chose la plus belle et la plus naturelle qui soit.

**I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life i ever do**

**I will want nothing else to see me through  
If i can spend my lifetime loving you  
loving you  
**

Nous nous étions allongés et Jacob jouait avec ma tignasse brune. Dans mes cheveux, des brindilles et des feuilles.

_-« On dirait une petite sauvageonne._

_-Je dois être affreuse._

_-Tu es d'une beauté époustouflante. A chaque fois que je te vois tu parviens encore à m'émerveiller. Et j'ai l'impression, toujours, que c'est la première fois que mon regard croise le tien._

_-Arrête de dire des bêtises._

_-C'est mal de dire à sa femme à quel point on l'aime ?_

_-Jacob, tu n'es pas un sentimental._

_-Je sais. Alors profite, parce que demain, ça sera comme tous les jours : « Bee, tu as réussi à venir en lycée en voiture sans provoquer de catastrophe ? »_

_-Je conduis très prudemment je te signale !_

_-Oui, je dois te le reconnaitre. Tu n'as eu que 40 voitures durant toutes ces années… Et puis, tu ne dépasses jamais les 50 !_

_-Menteur ! »_ M'hérissais-je en lui balançant une chaussure à la figure.

-« _Raaah tigresse !! Attention ça pourrait me donner des idées. »_

Je lui balançais la seconde chaussure. Toujours hilare, il lança :

_-« Je vais finir par croire que tu es folle de moi Bella. »_

Je ris avec lui, et me collais à lui. Le clair de lune illuminait sa peau caramel et rendait la mienne encore plus livide. Je grimaçais.

_-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _

_-Le contraste entre toi et moi… » _Dis-je en désignant nos doigts entrelacés.

_-« Ah ? La lune est plutôt de ton côté. On dirait que ton corps est fait d'argent. Moi c'est le soleil qui me va le mieux. _

_-Normal, tu as une peau cuivrée. Tu es le soleil…_

_-Et toi la lune._

_-Le soleil qui a rendez vous avec la lune. Deux astres antagonistes qui se courent après, sans pouvoir jamais se rattraper. Et pourtant, l'un de peut pas exister sans l'autre._

_-Il semblerait que la lune n'aille pas assez vite… parce que le soleil est parvenu à l'attraper ! » _Ronronna Jacob en embrassant le sommet de mon crâne.

Mon téléphone vibra. Un SMS.

_« Bella, c'est Jasper. Ou es tu ? RDV devant ma voiture, sur le parking. »_

Je pianotais une réponse puis me tournais vers mon amant.

_-« Je dois rentrer. Jasper me raccompagne._

_-Je peux le faire tu sais._

_-Non. Je dois passer chez eux pour aller chercher Liv', puis je rentre à la maison. Mais si tu veux, demain, j'ai cours… _

_-On est samedi demain !_

_-Oui mais j'ai soutient de Maths. _

_-Encore ! Après toutes ces années ?_

_- tu veux qu'on parle de physique peut être ?_

_-Je passerais te prendre. »_ Grogna t'il de mauvaise grâce.

_-« Tu es un amour. »_ Murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser profondément.

_-« C'est ce que je me dis tous les jours » _Badina le principal intéressé. Je me rhabillais à la hâte, maladroitement, ce qui l'amusa.

Ayant rejoins Jasper sur le parking, je remarquais que la plupart de mes camarades nous dévisageaient ouvertement. Je demandais, fébrile :

_-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_-Rien. Tu es plutôt… débraillée… Et moi… aussi. »_ Rit il. C'est seulement à cet instant que je remarquais que la chemise de Jasper sortait à moitié de son pantalon et que ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Quand à moi, un rapide coup d'œil au rétroviseur confirma mes craintes… On voyait que je n'avais pas joué au scrabble toute la soirée. Je grimaçais :

_-« Ca va jaser au lycée…_

_-Ca jase déjà… »_ Se moqua t'il en indiquant les gens qui pianotaient sur leur portable.

_-« Bon, je te ramène alors ?_

_-On n'attend pas les autres ?_

_-Rosalie et Emmett se sont eux aussi éclipsés. Peut être que tu les as rencontrés… avec Jacob ou avec Edward ? »_ Demanda t'il, sur le ton de la conversation.

_-« Jasper !_

_-Moi ? Nan… Ou sinon c'était indépendamment de ma volonté._

_-HALE !!!!_

_-Okay. Okay. Okay. Avec Jacob donc. _

_-Que… Comment ?_

_-Il n'y a que le contact de Jacob qui te rend aussi… Rahh c'est difficile à expliquer. Bref._

_-Bon. Et Edward et Alice ?_

_-Ils restent faire la fête. Je pense qu'ils en ont besoin. Histoire de se défouler un peu._

_-Oh… Mais si tu veux, reste, je… trouverais quelqu'un…_

_-Non. Je dois aussi y aller. La nuit et les filles complètement ivres avec la gorge offerte, ce n'est pas génial pour les vampires dans mon genre. Des proies trop faciles et trop tentantes. Je ne suis pas un saint._

_-Dois-je en conclure que je ne suis pas une fille ?_

_-Une louve a tout de suite un sang moins attirant qu'une humaine. Mais je ne suis pas certain que tu sois une fille, je suis comme saint Thomas, je ne crois que ce que je vois…_

_-Tu peux toujours attendre !_

_-Ca tombe bien, je suis immortel. J'ai donc tout mon temps.»_

Il me sourit et me raccompagna. Arrivé chez les Cullen, Esmée me remis dans les bras ma petite fille. Carlisle et elle la couvaient du regard, attendris.

_-« Elle est adorable. Et tellement éveillée. »_ S'émerveilla la mère d'Edward. Carlisle sourit et me dit :

_-« Je pense qu'Esmée va te demander de l'amener le plus souvent possible ici. Elle n'a pas arrêté de pouponner. _

_-J'aimerais bien mais…_

_-Je pourrais être sa nounou ! »_ Assura Esmée.

_-« Je pense que je devrais en parler à Jake avant. Et puis, comme je sais que vous n'appréciez pas tellement notre odeur…_

_-Oh, on commence à être habitués. On ne la sent presque plus. Enfin, je parle pour Alice, Emmett et moi hein… Et je pense que je peux ajouter Edward._

_-Et nous aussi mon fils »_ Appuya le docteur Cullen.

_-« Je verrais avec Jacob. Je pense qu'il ne sera pas contre, mais à mon avis sa sera en fonction de la garde alternée…_

_-Oh, Jacob et toi vous vous êtes séparés ? »_ S'enquit Esmée.

_-« On va dire que nous avions besoin d'être un peu seuls, pour nous retrouver. Et aussi de vivre comme des ados. Ce qui a de bons côtés. »_ Souris-je. Je pris ainsi congé des Cullen et Jasper me reconduisit chez moi.

Arrivé devant ma porte, je sortis doucement, faisant bien intention de ne pas réveiller Elizabeth. Cependant, je ne trouvais pas mes clés, et tanguais dangereusement. Le vampire blond arriva et me prit ma fille des bras, le tout sans aucun heurt. Je saisis mes clés et repris ma petite fille. J'ouvris la porte et me précipitais pour la déposer dans son petit lit. Puis, je redescendis les escaliers pour retrouver mon chauffeur. Jasper était encore plus livide que d'habitude.

_-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Je ne sais pas trop… Je me sens un peu malade…_

_-Un vampire peut être malade ?_

_-Pas ce genre de maladie Bella. C'est juste que… Je ne suis pas certain… Laisse tomber. C'était une impression de déjà vu._

_-Okay. Merci alors pour cette soirée. Tu as été un cavalier merveilleux. »_ Dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il éclata de rire.

_-« Tu n'as vraiment aucun instinct de conservation ! Quand je te dis que je quitte la fête parce que j'ai soif, toi tu m'embrasses pour me remercier. _

_-Tu viens de me dire que…_

_-Ne tente pas le diable quand même. Tu as encore du sang en toi, même s'il est écœurant… » _

Je hochais la tête, et il se retira. En moins de deux, il était parti. Je montais dans ma chambre et m'y allongeais. C'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte que j'étais exténuée. Je sombrais donc dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Cette nuit là, je fis un rêve. Un rêve monstrueux.

J'étais en mer, sur un navire. Il était magnifique, confortable et sûr. Cependant, au loin, j'aperçus un galion, fin et rapide, avec beaucoup plus de magnificence. Après maintes péripéties, je parvenais enfin à le fouler. Mais à peine y arrivais-je qu'il coulait, m'entrainant dans les profondeurs abyssales.

Je m'éveillais en hurlant, toute en sueur. C'est alors que je distinguais dans la pénombre une silhouette que je connaissais bien.

_-« Edward ? »_ M'écriais-je. J'allumais la lumière. Je ne m'étais pas trompée.

_-« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Comment es tu ???_

_-La fenêtre, tu te souviens ? »_ Répondit-il d'une voix éteinte. Et cruelle ?!!!

_-« Tu fais ça depuis longtemps._

_-Non. C'est la première fois depuis que nous sommes revenus._

_-Je croyais que nous avions passé un accord… Que nous ne serions qu'amis._

_-C'était avant que je lise dans l'esprit des autres ce que tu avais fait avec Jasper ! »_ Gronda t'il. Il plaqua sa main sur ma gorge et la serra. Je tentais d'écarter de ma gorge l'étau ainsi formé, mais n'y parvins pas. Il continua :

_-« Tu as pensé à Alice ? Ce qu'elle va subir quand elle apprendra la nouvelle ? C'est ta meilleure amie Bella ! Si tu voulais coucher avec mon frère, tu aurais pu au moins ne pas te couvrir sous l'excuse je-suis-amoureuse-de-Jacob-et-d'Edward-mais-je-ne-sais-pas-lequel-choisir ! »_

Il était vraiment furieux. Et sur le point de m'étouffer. De me tuer. Oui. Me tuer. Paniquée, je fis ce que mon instinct me disait. Un bon coup de pied dans le bas ventre. Cela eut pour effet de l'étonner et il relâcha sa prise. Je pus m'échapper de ses doigts et reprendre mon souffle. J'avalais l'air à longs traits. Edward m'observait avec une haine sourde. Il allait se jeter de nouveau sur moi quand je murmurais faiblement.

_-« Je n'ai rien fait. Je te jure… je n'ai… rien… fait._

_-Tu mens ! Tu n'es qu'une catin !_

_-Edward, je te jure que Jasper n'a jamais posé ses mains sur moi… en tout cas pas pour ça… Je.. nous… rien… fait. »_

Je recommençais à pleurer, à chaudes larmes. Le visage du vampire se décomposa et il se rua pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me mépris et protégeais mon visage d'une attaque hostile. Ce qui le blessa.

_-« Je… ne te ferais… pas de mal. Jamais._

_-Menteur ! »_ Crachais-je, acide. Déjà, des bleus apparaissaient sur mon cou. Je me reculais encore plus de lui, tentant vainement de m'échapper.

_-« Je suis idiot quand je…_

_-Tu es pire qu'un idiot ! Quand comprendras-tu que je ne t'appartiens pas ! »_ M'époumonais-je. _« Je ne suis pas ta chose ! Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. Quand bien même j'aurais couché avec Jasper Hale, qu'es ce que tu en aurais à foutre ? Tu n'es ni mon père, ni mon petit ami. Tu n'es RIEN ! Et tu ne comprends rien à rien !_

_-On t'a fait du mal ? Bella, est ce que quelqu'un t'as fait quelque chose qui… »_

Ce fut à mon tour d'éclater d'un rire sauvage. Je me dressais fièrement, ne prenant même pas la peine de me couvrir. Je faisais face à un homme qui me désirait, à moitié nue et je m'en moquais. Parce qu'il était complètement idiot.

_-« Tu es irritant Edward. Qui te dis que je me suis fait agressée sexuellement, hein ? Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait durant le bal ? Et bien tu vas être servi ! J'ai dansé avec Jacob. Et après, j'ai couché avec lui. A plusieurs reprises. Adossée à un arbre, puis dans l'herbe ! Tu veux que je te décrive nos positions ou ça va aller comme ça ? L'inspecteur Edward Cullen est il rassuré ? »_

Le vampire roux était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Je l'avais blessé. C'est ce que j'avais voulu. Mais en le voyant si mal, la joie qui m'avait tout d'abord envahie, disparut. Je m'approchais de lui et murmurais doucement.

_-« Je suis avec Jacob. Je l'aime._

_-Et moi ?_

_-Je…_

_-Tu m'aimes aussi n'est ce pas._

_-Pas comme je le devrais. Et pas comme tu le voudrais. »_ Concédais-je.

Mon réveil sonna. Il sourit.

_-« C'est l'heure de ton quart d'heure d'humanité. » _Assena-t-il, et une boule se forma dans ma gorge quand je me souvins que c'était ce qu'il me disait chaque matin lorsque nous étions ensemble.

Il passa à côté de moi et caressa mon ventre dénudé. Puis, il prit mon visage dans ses mains et approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Je me tendis et il changea de cap, les déposants sur mon front. Puis, m'observa, sans mot dire. Il attendait…

**POV Jacob. **

J'arrivais de la Push d'excellente humeur ce matin là. Bella et moi nous nous étions réconciliés. J'étais à elle et elle à moi. Comme le soleil et la lune. J'attendais qu'elle se réveille pour monter dans notre chambre, avec des croissants et un thé à la mente comme elle les aimait. Ça, c'était mon plan. Mais j'avais senti l'odeur d'un vampire et m'étais tapis dans les fougères. C'est alors, que je le vis.

Lui. Edward Cullen. Qu'est ce qu'Edward pouvait faire à cette heure chez Bella ?

C'est alors que mon cerveau analysa ce qu'il venait de voir. Il était 6 heures du matin. Trop tôt pour une visite matinale. Mais pas trop tard pour filer après une folle nuit d'amour. Je me mordis le poing. Non. NON ! Bella, ma Bella ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Pas elle. Et pourtant, tout tendait à me prouver le contraire. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Je lâchais mes croissants et poussais un long hurlement déchirant. Puis, je courus, sous la forme d'un loup, jusqu'à perdre toute notion des choses. Je courais pour oublier. Mais ça, je ne parvenais pas.

Alors, je fis demi-tour à la frontière canadienne et revins sur mes pas.

Si Edward voulait la guerre, il l'aurait. Et la bataille commencerait aujourd'hui.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen ni de Jasper Hale personnel,

(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sexy manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours. De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée… Ailleurs, à d'autres choses !), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar.


	22. Chapter 21: Radicalisation

_Bonjour bonjour bonjour !_

_Je suis désolée, internet fait des siennes chez moi en ce moment. Et vu que je vais déménager, ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant, loin de là !_

_Rédemption__ est en finalisation d'écriture, je m'apprête pour ma part à lui dire adieu, avec beaucoup de regrets mais aussi soulagement. J'espère que ça comblera vos espérances, mais pour le moment, vous n'en êtes pas là. J'ai encore pleins de chapitres à vous faire découvrir !!!!_

_Petites réponses à des questions existentielles que vous vous posez, amis lecteurs :_

_**Julie :**__ Oui j'étais en retard et là aussi (mais indépendant de ma volonté, internet en panne !)Oui, mes personnages veulent toujours se battre entre eux… La fic va durer en fait un chapitre de plus… c'est déjà ça ! (ah au fait, j'en suis à 400 pages… sans y avoir incorporé les bonus… C'est grave docteur ?)_

_**Angelikka :**__ Imagine toi que je me suis aussi tâtée (pas de gloussement) a un moment… quand j'ai été faible cet été. Mais finalement le choix est fait ! PROMIS ! ça ne sera pas un « tout ça pour ça ! »_

_**Marie Charlotte :**__ Le cas Edward est un cas a regarder avec beaucoup d'attention._

_**Evid3n-ce :**__ Je suis Jasperienne ! lol. Ca ne t'avance pas hein ? Bah disons que je ne suis jamais pour la TEAM de celui qui a la fille à la fin… voir je suis pour des couples qui n'existent pas. Et en plus j'aime de faire des challenges en faisant des fins qui ne sont pas forcément celles qu'on attend. Bref, je ne peux pas répondre vraiment à ta question sans dévoiler un petit bout de la fin. Donc désolée, il faudra attendre. Mais pour de bon, je suis TEAM JASPER avant tout._

_**JessSwann **__: celle que tu attendais n'a pas été au rendez vous. Snif !_

_**Tali-Ange :**__ Il est arrivé plus vite ce chapitre !_

_Rédemption revient avec cette rentrée scolaire tous les __**MARDIS!**_

_Le script (c'est-à-dire mon ami mon cerveau, oui oui, il m'arrive d'entrer en communication avec lui parfois… je sais ça vous étonne !) m'indique que nous aurons au final __**31 chapitres**__ (oui en fait j'en ai coupé un en deux parce que sinon c'était trop long !) et __un épilogue__ (sans oublier les chapitres bonus de la version deluxe et l'épilogue alternatif, que j'hésite à poster ici… a moins que vous ne le vouliez vraiment !) _

_A tous les angoissés sur le choix de Bella : __OUI elle en fait UN__ ! D'ailleurs… vous êtes arrivé au point de non retour mes petits amis !_

_Voilà, je remercie donc : Arwen, misiri-addict, supergil970, Galswinthe, Angelikka, Julie, Malfoy Funambule, Marie-Charlotte, Stellamour, JessSwann,evid3n-ce, Marie !, Ficsmaniak, Tia, Mahudinette, martineu54,Bloom, et Méganne3, marie charlott, supergirl971, Glaswhinte, Tali-ange_

_Bonne lecture de ce chapitre assez un peu long mais très dense. Après tout, on entre dans la « fin » de rédemption ! A juste, pour les plus jeunes… Le lemon est mon ami dans la fin de ce chapitre. Il est assez léger mais bon quand même… je sais que ça, ça peut un peu dégouter…_

_Mille baisers !_

_Votre dévouée auteur. _

_Eléa Telmar_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Chapitre 21 : Radicalisation._

J'avais attendu que Jacob vienne me chercher. Comme il l'avait promis. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas et qu'il était presque 8 heure et quart, j'en conclus qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé. D'ailleurs ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. Jake avait une relation étrange avec les réveils matin. Il les explosait littéralement dès qu'ils se mettaient à sonner. Je pris mon sac de cours et fermais la maison, ayant demandé quand même au préalable à Esmée si elle pouvait venir à la maison pour garder Elizabeth. Je vis la moto de mon amoureux en travers du chemin et je commençais à m'affoler. Je composais rapidement le numéro de Billy. La voix endormie du vieillard parvint à mes oreilles :

_-« Allô ?_

_-Allô Billy ? C'est Bella._

_-Mouais…_

_-Pardon pour l'heure surtout un samedi mais… Sauriez-vous ou est Jacob ?_

_-Il n'est pas avec toi ?_

_-Non. Sinon je ne vous appellerais pas._

_-C'est vrai. Bah… il doit trainer dans le coin. Ne t'en fait pas Bella. Il avait l'air heureux quand il est parti ce matin. _

_-Nous avions un rendez vous._

_- Ah… ceci explique cela. Je suis content que vous ayez décidé d'arrêter de vous chamailler. Ce n'est pas bon pour la petite. Elle a besoin d'un papa et d'une maman, comme tous les gosses, même si vous êtes des parents spéciaux et immatures et…_

_-Oui. Oui… Je pense aussi. Jake et moi voulons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Elizabeth. Mais aussi pour nous. Je… Vous a-t-il dit ou il comptait aller, si ce n'est chez moi ?_

_-Il doit t'attendre au lycée. Je crois qu'il avait prévu ça._

_-Okay. Merci Billy._

_-A ton service Bella. »_

Je raccrochais, perplexe. Cependant, j'enfourchais la moto et démarrais en trombe. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Et dans ces cas là, je ne me trompais quasiment jamais !

C'était comme au bon vieux temps, lorsque Jacob m'apprenait à manier ces engins. Je sentais l'air caresser mes cheveux, j'avais l'impression d'être vivante et heureuse. C'était toujours aussi agréable. Mais je préférais lorsque mon amoureux conduisait. Ainsi, je pouvais me laisser aller contre son corps chaud et réconfortant.

J'arrivais et Mia me saisit au passage, hystérique.

_-« Bella, Bella, tu devrais venir voir !_

_-Attends au moins que je me gare ! Jacob à horreur que je ne prenne pas soin de sa moto. Il l'adore. Et si je manque de respect à cette vieille bécane, il va m'arracher les yeux. Tu sais à quel point il est susceptible quand on parle mécanique…_

_-Je pense que tu devrais plutôt me suivre. Parce que tu es la seule qui puisse les faire revenir à la raison…_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Ils ont… »_ Commença t'elle avant de se taire. Ce qu'elle m'énervait à parler par ellipse cette gamine. Si sa grand-mère était une vraie pie, elle, elle se contentait du minimum syndical. Ce qui en temps normal me convenait tout à fait. Et qui, le cas échant m'énervait au plus haut point. J'avais une de ses envies de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure comme ce n'était pas permis. Je commençais à trembler de tous mes membres. Je devais me calmer… et vite. Sinon, je pense que j'aurais du mal à expliquer à des « humains » pourquoi je m'étais transformée en louve sous leurs yeux. Et ils auraient encore plus de mal à assimiler que c'était indépendant de ma volonté et que la plupart du temps j'étais inoffensive. Je ne pus cependant retenir un rugissement sauvage qui tétanisa mon interlocutrice.

_-« Mia, abrège !_

_-Je…_

_-Mais vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?_

_-Jacob… Edward… Emmett… Jasper… bagarre… __toi…"_

Elle tremblait comme une feuille morte. Je la secouais brusquement, afin qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Quand elle sembla moins en état de choc elle murmura d'une voix faiblarde :

_-« Je crois que Jacob est allé voir Edward en disant qu'il avait passé la nuit avec toi. Edward lui a dit que non. Alors Jacob l'a insulté et Edward lui a donné un coup de poing. Je n'avais jamais entendu de bruit aussi assourdissant. Comme le tonnerre. Jake est allé valser de l'autre côté du parking et on a cru qu'il était mort, vu la violence du choc. Mais il s'est relevé et s'est rué sur Edward. Se sont des monstres je crois… » _Murmura t'elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je me raidis. Étaient-ils assez imbéciles pour nous mettre tous en danger ?

La réponse qui fusa, instantanément dans mon esprit fut l'affirmative. Pour moi, Jacob et Edward étaient capables de tout. Et surtout de s'exposer. Parce qu'une sorte de combat entre eux s'était mis en place, et j'en étais le gros lot. Sauf que je ne reviendrais jamais au vainqueur de leurs joutes mais à celui que j'aimais. Mia poursuivit, ne prenant pas garde à mon visage soucieux.

_-« C'est là qu'Emmett s'est interposé, et que Jasper a tenté de les calmer. »_

Je repensais au pouvoir de Jazz et me détendis… quelques instants.

_-« Mais ça n'a pas marché. Au contraire, ça a mis Edward encore plus en colère il a dit un truc du genre « laisse mes émotions là ou elles sont » et Jacob a sorti qu'il préférait que ce « sang froid », drôle d'expression au passage, j'ai bien aimé l'humour pour désigner le calme dont faisait preuve Jasper, donc Jake à dit qu'il voulait pas qu'un sang froid s'introduise dans son moi intime. »_

Je feulais instantanément et Mia sursauta.

_-« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Jake et toi connaissiez les Cullen et les Hale._

_-Je suis sortie avec Edward, quand j'étais plus jeune. »_ Dis-je, d'une voix détachée. Et ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

_-« Oh ! Il est terriblement sexy en plus… Il embrasse bien ? »_

Je pouffais, sarcastique. Il n'y avait qu'une humaine pour me poser cette stupide question quand un vampire et un loup garou se battaient à mort dans un lycée. Elle semblait tellement ailleurs, tellement insignifiante et tellement loin de la réalité.

_-« Qu'est ce qui n'a pas marché entre vous ?_

_-On va dire que nous étions… trop différents. »_ Ricanais-je, amère.

_-« Et pourquoi est ce que Jacob les traite de « sang froid » avec tant de dédain et de haine ?_

_-C'est pour leur dire qu'ils ont un cœur de pierre. J'ai beaucoup souffert quand Edward m'a quitté. C'est Jacob qui a été là pour me relever. Et voilà qu'il est de retour…_

_-Ouais. Mais Jasper et Emmett ont l'air d'être des chics types alors…_

_-Ils le sont. Vraiment des gars bien. Edward aussi d'ailleurs, quand il le veut. Mais Edward et Jake sont comme deux paons. C'est-à-dire que là, ils se comportent de façon carrément stupide. Ou sont-ils ?_

_- Dans le parc de l'école, à côté des tables de pique-nique._

_-Merci Mia. Je vais régler le problème._

_-Tu penses qu'ils t'écouteront ? Ils ont l'air… sauvages. » _

Je m'esclaffais et murmurais :

_-« Oh oui, ils vont se calmer, et très vite, fois de Bella Swan. »_ Grinçais-je, méchamment. Mia frissonna de nouveau et je songeais que j'avais peut être été un chouilla trop véhémente pour le coup. Mais que m'importait cette gamine fragile et influençable ? Je lui ferais gober n'importe quel mensonge en temps voulu. Pour le moment je devais trouver mon vampire et mon loup.

Je courus, sans pour autant trop me fatiguer, les yeux fermés, concentrée sur leurs odeurs. C'est alors que je déboulais sur la pelouse du lycée. Leur bagarre s'était largement déplacée. Emmett faisait reculer les badauds, aidés par Rosalie et Alice. Jasper virevoltait pour tenter de les séparer. Quand je fus à ses côtés, il parut… soulagé. Comment est ce que JE pouvais soulager Jasper Hale, vous savez, le grand blond baraqué qui a toujours l'air de souffrir ? Encore un mystère à ajouter à ma liste de questions à poser un jour. Enfin… Il m'adressa la parole.

_-« Bella, montre leur que tu es là. Juste que tu es là. Ca pourrait les distraire un peu, juste le temps qu'Emmett et moi nous les séparions… Je t'en supplie, les vampires n'aiment pas trop avoir les projecteurs braqués sur eux…_

_-Les lycans non plus, Jazz. Et je sens que je vais devoir faire quelque chose… d'incroyablement stupide. _

_-Alors, ça ne changera pas trop de d'habitude ! »_ Me lança t'il, taquin.

Je lui tirais la langue. Edward pendant se temps là décrocha un magnifique coup de poing à Jake, et sa mâchoire fit un son atroce. Mais le loup répliqua en se ruant sur lui, le faisant chuter, et il commença à le mordre violemment. Il voulait le… démembrer ? A la vue de tous ? Mais… C'était complètement dingue ! Edward l'envoya valser d'un revers de la main, et son assaillant s'écrasa contre le sol. Alors, il s'approcha de lui lentement. Comme un prédateur qui va mettre à mort sa proie. D'ailleurs… Il… Allait… Le… Tuer… ça n'était pas une spéculation. C'était un fait. Il pensait que Jacob était ce qui m'empêchait de revenir vers lui. Qu'il était le problème. Et il allait le régler. A la façon vampire. Et pas gentil vampire non. A la façon de Lestat. J'entendis un hurlement de frayeur et ricanais méchamment quand je me rendis compte que c'était le mien.

Jacob s'était relevé et reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Edward me dévisageait. Et moi… Moi je m'étais placée entre eux deux, une paume sur le torse de chacun. Je tremblais comme une feuille morte. Ils avaient failli s'entre tuer. Si j'étais arrivée ne serais-ce qu'une minute plus tard que…

De grosses larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. J'étais terriblement en colère. J'avais envie de les éviscérer, de les torturer en leur mettant du plomb fondu dans leurs entrailles, de les déchiqueter méthodiquement. Ce fut Jake qui nota en premier que je pleurais. Mais il ne bougea pas, comprenant que je ne cherchais pas de contact physique avec lui. Il avait un instinct de préservation. Contrairement à Edward qui approcha sa main. J'entendis mon amoureux murmurer :

-« _Ne fais pas ça ou la cocote minute va exploser, mec… »_

Mais le vampire l'ignora superbement. Il pensait que j'étais toujours l'humaine fragile qui avait besoin qu'on la protège. Il pensait pouvoir ainsi marquer des points. Quand ses doigts se posèrent sur mes joues, je commençais à me donner en spectacle, rugissant :

_-« Mais vous êtes complètement malades ! Edward, quand feras tu entrer dans ton crâne de piaf que maintenant je suis avec Jake. J-A-C-O-B ! Ce n'est pas sorcier quand même ? 5 lettres ! Ah mais j'oubliais… Tu n'en connais que trois et se sont celles qui forment le mot S-O-T ! » _

Jasper s'amusa. Cyrano de Bergerac, Edmond Rostand. C'était un bouquin qu'il m'avait prêté durant l'été de mes 17 ans, pour que je ne m'ennuie pas trop quand je trainais sur la plage avec Charlie, qui avait insisté pour que je profite de l'océan. Emmett et Alice s'esclaffèrent. Rosalie eut un frémissement de lèvres. Je poursuivis, me tournant vers l'autre :

-_« Quand à toi, Jacob… Mais pourquoi gâches-tu toujours tout ? Pourquoi ? »_

La critique n'était pas fondée. Il n'avait jamais rien gâché, c'était de ma faute. Mais j'avais besoin aussi qu'il culpabilise. Ils m'observaient, véritablement désolés… de me faire souffrir, et non pas d'avoir voulu tuer l'autre, ce qui me rendit encore plus folle.

-« _Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vos imbécilités vont nous couter ? »_ Maintenant, ma voix était basse, pour que personne d'autre que nous n'entende, mais je n'avais pas perdu mon ton menaçant.

_-« Nous sommes des individus qui devons garder l'anonymat. Et maintenant que les gamins ont vu… CA !-_lâchais-je avec mépris en leur désignant les dégâts- _vous pensez vraiment qu'on va avoir la paix ? Edward, tu as impliqué toute ta famille. Jacob, toi, tu as une famille aussi à protéger. Comment va-t-on regarder Liv' désormais, hein ? Déjà qu'on jasait parce qu'on ressemble vachement à nos ancêtres respectifs, que les gens se posent des questions sur les Cullen et les Hale… Et puis…De toute façon, tu ne t'en es pas pris au bon vampire… » _Dis-je avec un large sourire victorieux. J'avais envie de jouer moi aussi. Un peu. De leur donner une bonne leçon. Autour de nous, l'assemblée se figea.

Edward ne respirait plus, les traits tirés.

Jacob avait défaillit.

Et les autres Cullen étaient… intéressés.

J'explosais de rire devant leur cou tendu et leurs oreilles aux aguets. Des vraies commères !

Je me postais auprès de Jasper, le vampire le plus proche de moi à cet instant, nouais mes doigts aux siens. Il hocha la tête, perplexe. Je lui souris confiante et il me laissa faire. Lentement, je me rapprochais de lui, sentant une certaine tension émaner de nos deux corps. Je fermais les yeux, collais mon visage dans son cou, le faisant plier pour qu'il arrive à ma hauteur et collais ma bouche brulante sur la sienne glacée. Il hoqueta de surprise mais ne me repoussa pas. Il ne me… repoussait pas ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne me repoussait pas ? Je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche et je m'étonnais encore plus. Lentement, il passa ses mains autour de mes hanches, m'attira plus proche de lui… et approfondissait notre baiser. Ce fut à mon tour de me poser des questions quand sa langue glissa sur mes lèvres, demandant à y entrer… Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines, je ne contrôlais plus rien et lui donnait donc libre accès à ma bouche. Sa langue caressa tendrement la mienne. Ses bras se refermèrent dans une étreinte aussi dure que le marbre, mais fraiche et rassurante. Ses paumes parcouraient mon dos, avant de se glisser sous mon T-shirt. Je frémis d'excitation. Qui m'aurait dit qu'un jour j'embrasserais à pleine bouche Jasper Hale?

Si Alice m'en avait fait la prémonition j'aurais éclaté de rire. Et pourtant c'était bien moi qui fourrageais sauvagement dans ses cheveux blonds, lui qui m'avait soulevé de quelques centimètres pour éviter de tordre son mètre quatre vingt onze pour embrasser mon mètre soixante trois. Mes paumes emprisonnèrent ses joues marmoréennes, et j'écrasais avec de plus en plus de frénésie ma bouche sur la sienne. Jasper fit déferler en moi un sentiment d'apaisement, de douceur, de calme. C'était agréable. J'étais juste bien. Parce que c'était imprévu et simple. Juste simple. Quand je commençais à manquer d'air, je m'écartais de lui et avalais l'air à grands traits. Jasper passa une main décontractée dans ses cheveux fous. Rosalie me dévisageait d'un air dégouté. Les yeux d'Emmett allaient de moi, à Jasper, puis à Alice. Alice qui d'ailleurs continuait de me sourire. Quand à Edward et Jacob, mon improvisation leur avait cloué le bec ! C'était déjà ça ! Et en plus, embrasser Jazz avait été une expérience… géniale. En tout cas, je ne regrettais pas. Et je comprenais qu'Alice en soit complètement dingue. Quand à nos camarades de classe, ils étaient sciés et les ragots recommencèrent… Mais ne portaient pas sur la bagarre. Ca avait au moins détourné leur attention.

J'attendais de voir Jacob furieux. Il n'en fit rien, et se détourna. Malheureux.

Edward avait contracté sa mâchoire et fermé ses poings.

C'est le rire d'Alice qui apaisa l'atmosphère. Et sans doute aidé par le pouvoir de son mari. Je la regardais, étonnée.

_-« Je savais que tu ferais ça. Je l'avais vu. Et je te jure que je ne t'en veux pas. C'était juste… tellement drôle de les voir se liquéfier sur place tous les deux… Et puis je pense que tu sais que si un jour tu me prends Jasper pour faire autre chose que de rendre ses deux cochons complètement barjes, je t'arracherais la tête._

_-Merci de me le rappeler. On est jamais trop prudent »_ Ris-je à mon tour.

Emmett prit à son tour la parole.

_-« Je veux pas passer pour le paresseux qui veut sécher les cours…_

_-Tu es paresseux et tu sèches toujours les cours »_ dit tranquillement Rosalie de sa voix chantante. Son mari passa sa main autour de ses hanches et haussa les épaules :

_-« J'avoue. Mais je pense qu'on devrait se tirer d'ici et rentrer à la maison. _

_-Je ne suis pas contre… »_ Avança Jasper, un peu embarrassé.

J'acquiesçais. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de soutient de maths aujourd'hui. Je frissonnais, encore en état de choc. Alice me prit la main et murmura gentiment :

_-« On te raccompagne chez toi. A la maison. Okay ?_

_-Je… Okay. Jacob, tu viens ? »_ M'enquis-je, inquiète. Il m'adressa un petit sourire peureux, mais me rejoignit et noua ses doigts aux miens.

_-« Je suis désolé. Je suis un idiot._

_-Oui. Fais-moi confiance. Je t'aime. C'est tout ce qui importe. _

_-C'est tout ce qui importe… »_ Murmura t'il, désabusé et malheureux, tandis que nous nous éloignions vers le sud, alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie entrainaient leur frère au nord.

Jacob tenait ma main depuis des heures et caressait ma peau. Alice et Jasper nous faisaient face, et nous étions murés dans un silence inébranlable. J'avais à mes côtés les gens que j'aimais le plus sur cette terre mais je ne parvenais pas à me sentir à l'aise. Elizabeth jouait dans sa chambre, si je me fiais aux gazouillis qui me parvenaient. Il faisait beau et l'été pointait déjà le bout de son nez. L'eau coulait juste derrière la maison. Un bel après midi, ou nous aurions pu nous détendre, tous ensembles, en amis. Mais là, j'avais l'impression de veiller des morts. Jacob était angoissé et triste, je sentais toute la tension qu'il tentait de masquer quand il contractait sa mâchoire et qu'il déglutissait. Son visage était fermé et il ne m'avait pas regardé depuis l'incident de la matinée. Son ignorance superbe me poignarda le cœur. Et cette mine résignée et sévère m'indiquait que quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Il me fuyait. Il…

C'est à l' instant où nous entendîmes Elizabeth appeler son père que la vie revint. Il se leva, sans un mot et se précipita dans l'escalier pour la retrouver. Jasper avait lui aussi sauté sur ses pieds et je constatais que ses yeux avaient virés à l'encre. Il bloquait sa respiration aussi. Alice le dévisagea, intriguée puis se tourna vers moi.

_-« Je suis désolée mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on s'en aille. Jacob déteste assez les vampires pour qu'on ne remette pas de l'huile sur le feu._

_-Je… oui, tu as raison. Tu m'appelles hein ?_

_-Pas de soucis Bella. Mais pas avant quelques heures… Histoire qu'on chasse un peu. »_ Murmura t'elle avant de disparaitre dans un souffle, suivie de près par son époux qui m'adressa un petit hochement de tête.

Ils venaient juste de me quitter que Jacob déboula dans la pièce et déposa Elizabeth. D'une voix glaciale, il m'annonça.

_-« Bella, je pense que tu devrais amener la petite chez la voisine._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Pour que tu m'apprennes à faire des pancakes. »_ Blagua t'il.

Ca c'était ordinaire.

Ses yeux pourtant de souriaient pas comme le reste de son visage.

Pas ordinaire.

_-« Bella, il faut qu'on parle. Seul à seule. Très sérieusement. »_

Mauvais signe.

Cependant je hochais la tête et m'exécutais.

Lorsque je rentrais, Jacob avait mis son blouson et me jeta le mien à la figure.

_-« Tiens. On ne sait jamais. Si ça dégénère, je pense qu'on sera mieux dans les bois. »_

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je les ravalais.

Mon cœur se pinça, j'avais un très très très très mauvais pressentiment. Jacob démarra en trombe et nous roulâmes quelques minutes, assez du moins pour nous retrouver en plein milieu de la forêt, loin des sentiers battus. Il quitta l'habitacle et claqua la portière avec virulence. Puis, il s'écarta de moi. J'approchais d'un pas, il reculait d'autant. Mon univers s'effondrait et malgré tous mes efforts pour le retenir je n'y parvenais pas. Jacob lui aussi semblait en proie aux doutes et à la souffrance. Son visage d'ordinaire si lisse et joyeux semblait vide, sans vie. Il n'y avait plus d'éclat dans les prunelles sombres. Il se racla la gorge et dit :

_-« Bella, il faut que tout cela cesse. Je ne peux plus tout ça. Je… Je suis à bout. »_

Il semblait totalement perdu, et une affreuse grimace balafrait son visage. Quand à moi, j'avais du mal à me dire qu'à peine 24 heures plus tôt, il me faisait l'amour avec passion et ferveur. Que nous étions heureux. Tous les deux. J'avais l'impression que des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis.

Je voulus lui répondre, il m'intima l'ordre de me taire.

_-« Tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui ne se soit jamais arrivée. Tu es mon âme sœur, mon imprégnée. Mon autre moi-même. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort. Mais il y a l'autre. L'autre pour lequel tu ne cesses de me mentir. Et de te mentir… »_ Soupira t'il, les larmes aux yeux en me caressant tendrement la joue, comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Je déglutis péniblement :

_-« Jake, je…»_Il posa son doigt sur ma bouche et la parcourue, m'arrachant mille frissons.

_-« Bella, je te connais. Peut être mieux que toi-même. Je sais ce que tu veux, je te comprends. Je savais avant toi qu'un jour tu m'aimerais. Et je ne me suis pas trompé, puisque pendant plus de cinquante années tu as été à mes côtés. Maintenant, je sens que ta place est peut être ailleurs, malgré le lien magique qui nous unie. Que je ne suis pas aujourd'hui celui que tu veux, celui qui te rendrait heureuse. Je ne veux pas me battre Bella. Je ne peux pas. J'ai déjà perdu. Il a gagné. Il a toujours gagné. Je suis ton imprégné et pourtant il gagne encore. Chaque parcelle de ton corps crie pour qu'il te prenne dans tes bras. Tu es malheureuse et tu t'épuises dans un combat intérieur. Je m'épuise de te voir te brider, sentant que tu m'échappes sans que je n'y puisse rien. Je ne te forcerais plus à choisir. Parce que je sais que tu en es incapable. Et aussi parce que ça te ferait trop souffrir. Alors, je choisis.»_

Voilà, nous étions arrivés au moment fatidique. Je les sentais venir ces petits mots, minuscules mais… Quand ils résonnèrent à mon oreille, ils me coupèrent le souffle.

_-« Je dois prendre mes responsabilités. Je t'aime Bella et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Alors… Je pense que c'est mieux. Pour toi… et moi…_

_-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?_

_-C'est fini Bella. Je te rends ta liberté._

_-Non ! Non ! NONNNNN ! »_ M'écriais-je en me précipitant dans ses bras _« On ne peut pas nous séparer. Tu ne peux pas me laisser. »_

De grosses larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Il caressa mon visage et embrassa mes lèvres avec férocité et toute la ferveur du désespoir. C'était un baiser magnifique. Et entre nos lèvres qui dansaient l'une contre l'autre, parfois, nous pouvions sentir un goût de sel, celui de nos larmes.

Puis, il me repoussa gentiment et passa derrière mon oreille une mèche des mes cheveux. Il me détaillait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il devait me voir. Et mon cœur se serra quand je m'aperçus que c'était le cas. D'une voix rauque, il me dit :

_-« Les clés sont sur le contact. Quand Liv' sera grande, dit lui… dit lui… »_ Des larmes embuèrent ses yeux et je me précipitais de nouveau vers lui avant de me stopper net. Il faisait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux. Je gargouillais misérablement.

_-« Tu m'avais promis d'être toujours là. »_

Il soupira, désabusé.

_-« J'avais dit que je serais toujours là tant que tu voudrais de moi._

_-Je veux. Je te veux._

_-Tu te mens à toi-même Bella. Et puis, je serais toujours là… »_ Chuchota t'il en montrant son cœur _« et là »_ en désignant sa tête. « _Je t'aime… C'est le seul de tous mes péchés dont je ne me repentirais jamais. Mais pour le moment… je pense que ça n'est pas le tien._

_-« Ta place est ici, avec ta famille. Pas là bas, pas dans la forêt._

_-Trois mots Bella. Sept lettres. Dis les et je reste. »_

J'ouvris la bouche. J'happais l'air. J'articulais. Mais rien de sortait à part un affreux gargouillis. Alors, il se détourna, pleins de regrets, et se transforma en loup, pour me quitter, à jamais. C'est alors que je perdis les pédales. Je hurlais, frappais les arbres, devenais complètement folle, secouée par des spasmes et des tremblements violents, provoqués par ma rage, et ma douleur. Quand elle fut si vive que je crus perdre l'esprit, je sombrais dans l'inconscience…

_« Bella ! Bella ! Bella !_ » Criais une voix que je connaissais bien. Mais ça n'était pas la voix que je voulais entendre. Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais mourir. Il était parti ! Il m'avait laissé. Comme Edward. Sauf que désormais j'avais perdu mon âme. Pas seulement mon amoureux. Il était malheureux et je n'avais pas réussi à lui faire comprendre à quel point je tenais à lui. Une vive douleur cependant me fit ouvrir les yeux et j'aperçus l'éclair blond qui me sauvait encore une fois la vie.

_-« Jasper…_

_-Je suis là… Ca va aller…_

_-Il est parti… »_ Me contentais-je de dire avant d'éclater de nouveau en sanglots. Il me prit contre son torse et commença à me câliner, me berçant comme une enfant en fredonnant une ritournelle que je ne connaissais pas.

_-« Tu veux que je me rendorme ?_

_-Non. C'était la chanson que me chantait ma nourrice quand j'avais un gros chagrin. Et ça m'apaisait toujours… Comme je sais que tu n'aimes pas que j'utilise mes pouvoirs sur toi, alors je me suis dis…_

_-Continue de chanter Jasper. Continue toujours… »_ Hoquetais-je, en m'accrochant à lui comme une naufragée à un bout de bois à la dérive. Puis, je croisais mes bras sur le trou qui s'était réouvert brusquement quand Jacob m'avait quitté. Il constata de sa voix sublime :

_-« Le monstre est revenu n'est ce pas ?_

_-Oui._

_- Tu le vaincras de nouveau._

_-Non._

_-Pourquoi non ?_

_-Parce que je n'ai plus la force de me battre. » _Avouais-je, penaude. Il embrassa mon front, comme un frère le ferait avec sa sœur et raffermit son étreinte autour de mes frêles épaules.

_-« De la force je t'en prête. Quand tu trébucheras, Alice, Emmett et moi nous serons là. Peut être même Rose. Mais jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu ne sombreras. _»

Il était gentil. Il était prévenant et il voulait me consoler. Mais comment vivre quand un bout de soi-même vous a été arraché ? C'est alors que son portable sonna. Adroitement, il s'en saisit, sans pour autant me lâcher.

_-« Allô, Alice ?... Oui… Je suis avec elle… QUOI ? »_

Son piaillement m'alerta. Je sondais son visage, et durant l'espace d'un instant, j'y lu de la peur. Jasper Hale, le vampire qui avait connu la guerre des gangs la plus violente de l'histoire et y avait survécu, Jasper donc avait peur. J'aurais du m'angoisser et étrangement je m'en moquais. Si je devais mourir, autant que ça soit rapide. Il faudrait… il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ma fille. Juste ça… après je pourrais mourir. Je n'avais plus rien… Sans Jake… Mon Dieu ce que j'avais mal !

_-« Jazz, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_ » Il écarta le combiné et m'offrit un sourire un peu tendus. Ensuite, il se recomposa une mine insondable_. « Oui… Nous arrivons de suite… Oui, tu avais raison, il est parti. Oui… Je sais… Moi aussi… Je t'aime. »_

Il planta ses yeux d'or liquide dans les miens et me demanda :

_-« Tu as toujours le mal des transports vampirique ?_

_-Aucune idée. Ca fait un bail que je ne l'ai plus pris… pour plus que quelques secondes j'entends ! »_ Répondis-je épuisée.

_-« Bon, alors je te conseille de fermer les yeux. Parce que si tu vomis sur mon blaser, c'est Alice qui arrachera les miens. »_

Il éclata de rire, et j'esquissais un sourire pâle et forcé. Mais je lui obéis. Et quelques secondes plus tard, je sus que nous étions en marche à pleine vitesse, en raison du vent qui fouettait mon visage et qui s'infiltrait dans mes poumons, me brûlant la gorge. Ca faisait mal en temps ordinaire. Mais là, cela me fit du bien.

Jasper s'arrêta net et j'ouvris les yeux de nouveau. Nous étions devant la grande maison blanche et sans âge des Cullen. J'entendais une grande effervescence. Et sentis l'odeur de Liv'…ELIZABETH ! Je ne devais plus utiliser ce surnom. Pour ne plus penser à lui ! Je passais le perron et aperçus 6 paires d'yeux immortels qui me dévisageaient. Jasper me tenait encore par la taille, me soutenant délicatement, comme si j'étais aussi fragile qu'une poupée de chiffon. Ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas. Alice se précipita vers moi et me prit doucement dans ses bras. Assurée, elle me dit :

_-« Il reviendra. Je le sais._

_-Comment ?_

_-Parce que je l'ai vu. »_ C'était un mensonge. Alice ne voyait pas les loups. J'étais peut être chamboulée, mais pas sotte. Je répliquais, doucement, pour lui intimer que je n'étais pas dupe.

_-« Ton don est faillible Alice. Il ne reviendra pas. »_

Puis ce fut au tour d'Esmée de m'enlacer, et celui d'Emmett. Carlisle m'adressa un pauvre sourire compatissant. Rosalie m'observait sans me voir. Quand à Edward… Il n'approchait pas et c'était tant mieux. Il occupait Elizabeth, qui se retourna en éclatant de rire. Je me rendis alors compte d'à quel point elle lui ressemblait. Même peau caramel, même cheveux ébène mais soyeux. Même sourire solaire, même yeux en amande. Même joie de vivre. Le voir si présent alors qu'il était si loin me broya le cœur et je pris ma petite fille dans mes bras, la serrant très fort contre mon cœur. J'inspirais son parfum, et dans ses vêtements, je le sentais encore lui. Alors que je m'apprêtais à fondre en larmes de nouveau, je m'aperçus que l'atmosphère était tendue. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Et ça n'était pas le départ de Jacob le cas échéant.

Je me retournais vers Alice, et demandais d'une voix que je tâchais d'être la plus claire possible.

_-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_-Bella, je pense que tu devrais t'assoir. » _J'obéis. Et attendis. Edward prit la parole :

_-« Alice, mais ce n'est pas sur hein, a vu, il y a plusieurs jours… comment te le dire…_

_-Ne tourne pas autour du pot Edward ! »_ Cracha Emmett, mécontent. _« Ce n'est plus une gamine fragile nom d'un chien ! »_ Gronda t'il avant de me sourire en s'excusant «_ ne le prend pas pour toi, Bee. »_

Je hochais la tête, et Alice prit le relais.

_-« Voilà, les Volturi vont venir. Ici. Très Bientôt. »_

A l'évocation du nom à consonance étrangère, tous les vampires avaient frémi d'horreur. Je songeais donc que je devais aussi avoir peur. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

_-« Qui sont les Volturi ? »_ Questionnais-je. C'est alors que Carlisle s'assit à mes côtés.

_-« Je pense qu'Edward t'en avait parlé quand vous aviez visité mon bureau, la première fois que tu es venue ici…_

_-Les trois hommes du grand tableau ?_ » Chuchotai-je, étonnée et fascinée.

_-« Oui. Caius, Marcus et Aro. Trois frères, trois vampires surpuissants et très intelligents. Il faut ajouter deux femmes, leurs épouses. Enfin celles de Caius et de Aro. Voilà donc nos rois et reines des vampires. Ils vivent à Volterra, Italie. S'y ajoute une garde redoutable, formée des vampires aux dons les plus puissants. Viennent d'abord les jumeaux, Jane et Alec, qui peuvent t'infliger les pires souffrances ou le néant total rien que par leur esprit, puis Démétri le traqueur, et Felix. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier Chelsea qui sonde les liens entre les individus. Et Renata… J'aime bien son don… Elle peut dévier toutes les attaques grâce à lui. Bref, que du beau monde, et ai-je oublié de préciser qu'ils sont aussi cruels que distingués… »_ Ricana Carlisle, d'une voix cassée par l'angoisse cependant.

Je commençais là, à avoir peur. Pourquoi est ce que ces dingues venaient ici ? Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer de se dorer la couenne sous le beau soleil italien ?

-« _Et qu'est ce qu'ils viennent faire ? Vous saluer après des siècles ? »_ J'avais tellement envie que Carlisle dise oui. Mais je savais déjà que la réponse était non, sinon ils ne m'en auraient pas parlé en session extraordinaire du conseil de famille.

_-« Non Bella. Tu te souviens peut être de Victoria. »_

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Si je me souvenais d'elle…

_-« Bien. Victoria a vu Liv'. Et elle sait aussi que tu es une louve. Sauf que le détail qu'elle ignore c'est que la petite n'est pas la fille d'Edward. Mais elle en est persuadée. _

_-Oui et alors ?_

_-Les vampires ont des lois, et dans nos lois, nous avons l'habitude de dire que nous n'avons pas le droit à une descendance sexuée. C'est-à-dire, pas de relations sexuelles avec des humains. Et encore moins avec des loups, nos ennemis ancestraux. »_

Je commençais à comprendre. Jasper relaya son père.

_-« Les Volturi se méfient de nous car nous sommes le clan le plus nombreux sur la terre après eux. Or, ils pensent que Carlisle pourrait vouloir élever une armée pour les renverser. J'ai été un guerrier, je sais comment les tuer. Emmett à une force herculéenne, même pour un vampire. Edward lit les pensées…_

_-Ils pensent que Carlisle tente de créer une espèce hybride pour s'emparer de notre monde, un truc dans le genre »_ Commenta Emmett, avant de marmonner. _« ils ont trop vu de mauvais films… »_

Alice termina donc toute l'histoire.

_-« Ils viennent donc pour nous punir. Quoique, nous, nous ayons une chance de nous en sortir. Aro apprécie Carlisle et le respecte. Marcus serait ravi de rencontrer Esmée._

_-Sans oublier que nous avons des pouvoirs qui les intéressent »_ Lâcha Edward.

Comme je pouvais comprendre ces « Volturi ». Avec un empathe, une voyante et un « liseur d'esprit », leur petit clan n'aurait plus la moindre faille et serait invincible. En gros, ils venaient pour passer un marché. La paix contre leur promesse d'allégeance… Ou la mort… Rosalie dit alors :

_-« Nous sommes tous en danger. Une épée de Damoclès s'est élevée au dessus de nos têtes dès que tu es venue pour la première fois ici et…_

_-Je… ne veux pas qu'il vous…_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella… »_ Me répondit Carlisle, confiant, en jetant un regard noir à sa fille magnifique. _« Nous sommes aussi forts qu'eux. Et malgré tout, tu fais partie de la famille. Et nous protégeons notre famille. Si les Volturi veulent ta mort, ainsi qu'une punition pour Edward, ils devront se frotter à nous. Qu'importe les conséquences. _

_-S'il vous arrivait quelque chose je…_

_-Nous agissons selon notre conscience. Que tu nous donnes ou pas ta bénédiction d'ailleurs. » _Appuya Esmée.

_-« En plus, ça promet d'être amusant ! »_ S'enthousiasma Emmett, faisant rouler ses muscles. Je serrais ma petite fille dans mes bras. Jacob était parti et je devais faire face à un horrible danger, toute seule. C'est alors que je me souvins de la meute. Je m'installerais à la Push. Et les loups nous protègeraient.

Je pris alors congé, toujours noyée par ma douleur, mes doutes et la peur. Mais je devais être forte, pour affronter cette menace, la tête haute. Je ne me laisserais pas tuer. Personne ne ferait du mal à Elizabeth. Ni aux autres loups, ni aux Cullen. Je trouverais un moyen. Je trouverais…

**Alice POV :**

Bella venait tout juste de partir quand je composais le numéro de Jacob Black.

J'attendis longtemps.

-« _Bonjour, tu es sur le portable de Jake et tu sais comment ça marche ! A toute ! »_

Le lui laissais un message, le priant de me rappeler de toute urgence. Nous avions un an et trois mois. Un an et trois tous petits mois pour nous entendre avec les loups, pour apprendre à combattre. Il devait rentrer. Convaincre Sam, son alpha. Car sans Jacob, aucun moyen de pression ne s'exerçait sur le loup dominant, et il ne nous aiderait pas. Ni Bella d'ailleurs, dont il se méfiait. Alors nous serions seuls contre les Volturi. Je n'avais pas pu voir comment toute cette mascarade se terminerait. Il devait être là pour dire à Bella à quel point il l'aimait.

Le lendemain il ne rappela pas.

Je composais le numéro.

J'attendis longtemps.

_« -Bonjour, tu es sur le portable de Jake et tu sais comment ça marche ! A toute ! »_

Je laissais un nouveau message.

Le lendemain, toujours rien.

Je composais le numéro.

J'attendis longtemps.

_-« Bonjour, tu es sur le portable de Jake et tu sais comment ça marche ! A toute ! »_

Ce petit manège dura presque deux semaines. Alors que j'allais renoncer, il décrocha.

_-« Allo, Jacob ?_

_-Nan, le pape !_

_-Oh, si tu savais comme je suis contente de t'avoir au téléphone ! »_ Pépiais-je.

Cela du le surprendre, car durant quelques secondes, il le pipa mot. Puis il redevint bavard :

_-« Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je pourrais dire à une sangsue qu'elle m'a manquée._

_-Et moi, tu penses, à un clébard !_

_-Erf je crois que je gagne quand même. Entre la zoophilie et la nécrophilie je crois que j'ai le plus dégueu !_

_-J'avoue ! »_ Ris-je.

_-« Alors, que me vaut le grand honneur d'avoir ma messagerie blindée de messages de toi. Non pas que tu n'aies pas une voix charmante mais…_

_-Jake, Bella et Liv' sont en danger. »_ Je l'avais dit, cash. J'attendis une réponse. Rien. Son cœur avait du cesser de battre. Je vérifiais :

_-« Toujours vivant ? »_

La réponse mit du temps à venir, elle était dite avec une voix enrouée, mais elle existait. Il était donc toujours en vie.

_-« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?_

_-Tu veux que je t'explique tout depuis le début ?_

_-Si tu veux bien, oui…_

_-Je te préviens, ça risque de prendre des heures._

_-Je m'en moque. Pour ce que j'ai à faire…_

_-Au fait tu es où ?_

_-Au Canada. Alice, explique alors… »_

Pendant longtemps, j'accaparais la parole. Jacob m'écoutait sagement, posant des questions par ci, par là, très concentré. Quand j'eus enfin terminé je dis.

_-« Et voilà tu sais tout._

_-Je sais tout…_

_-Jake, elle t'aime._

_-Je sais. Mais mon amour me dit qu'elle m'est fidèle. Elle ment quand elle me l'affirme. Ca aussi je le sais._

_- N'en sois pas si sûr…_

_-Alice, il y a des choses qui se ressentent… _

_-Elle a besoin de toi. Rentre._

_-Je reviendrais à Forks, ne t'en fais pas… Je suis bien trop égoïste pour m'être enfui totalement… Je serais là, quand elle aura besoin de moi…_

_-Mais…_

_-Apelle moi ; quand leur menace sera de plus en plus présente, okay ?_

_-C'est ce que tu veux ?_

_-Oui._

_-Ok. Promis._

_-Tu es une chic fille Alice. Elle a de la chance de t'avoir comme amie._

_-Toi aussi tu es un type bien Jacob. Reviens lui vite. »_

Je raccrochais et rejoignais Jasper, qui lisait un livre sur la guerre de Sécession, concentré. Je m'assis sur ses genoux et attendis qu'il se désintéresse de sa lecture. Ce qu'il fit, dès que je mis ma main dans la sienne. Il planta ses prunelles d'or liquide dans les miennes, si semblables. J'aimais ce vampire plus que ma propre éternité. Je le voulais. Je ne désirais rien de plus que ses mains qui parcouraient ma cuisse et ces mots de velours qu'il murmurait à présent tout doucement au creux de mon oreille. Il tentait de me réconforter, en vain. J'étais aveugle sur notre avenir. Tout du moins en partie… Et ce que j'avais pu entrevoir ne présageait rien de bon.

_-« Alice, dis moi ce qui te tracasse mon amour…_

_-Je ne peux pas Jasper._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_- Dis-moi que tu m'aimeras toujours._

_-Toujours. Mais en doutais-tu ? »_

Il ne comprenait pas ou je voulais en venir et c'était tant mieux. Il poursuivit.

_-« Pauvre Bella. Après Edward, Jacob._

_-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu étais de la TEAM CLEBARD._

_-Il l'aime… Tellement plus fort qu'Edward. Notre frère l'idolâtre, elle est toute son éternité, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour on pourrait plus aimer que lui. _

_-Même toi tu ne m'aimes pas à ce point ?_

_-Je n'aurais jamais été capable de résister à ma chanteuse Alice. _

_-Tu ne le sais pas, tu…_

_-N'en soit pas si certaine. Il y a des choses sur moi que tu ignores encore mon amour, même si nous sommes mariés depuis des décennies. »_

Ses yeux étaient abattus, vides et loin de moi. Tellement loin. Je détestais le voir triste, et j'embrassais sa joue prestement mais avec beaucoup de tendresse.

_-« A l'époque tu n'étais pas toi-même. Si tu avais été végétarien, tu aurais résisté. J'en suis certaine._

_-Tu as tellement confiance en moi, petit lutin. J'espère juste mériter cette loyauté sans borne que tu me voues. _

_-Cesses de dire des imbécilités ! Tu es un homme bon, loyal, courageux et réfléchi. Sans compter que tu es beau. Et que tu me plais, même si parfois tu es lunatique, borné et bizarre. Mais tu es ce dont j'ai besoin._

_-Si tu le dis… _» Soupira t'il, vaincu, caressant de sa paume ma joue. J'hochais la tête et baissais les yeux. Il sourit à cet instant et m'attira un peu plus à lui_. « Je suis heureux en tout cas de t'avoir dans ma… non-vie… Mon espoir. »_

J'aimais quand il m'appelait ainsi. Son espoir. C'était tellement plus mignon que « mon cœur », « mon amour ». Et cela signifiait tellement plus. Cela faisait de nous un couple à part, hors normes. Nous n'étions pas expansifs, nous n'en avions pas besoin. Il lisait en moi, il savait à quel point je lui étais attachée. Et je croyais ce qu'il me disait. Pour moi, il était l'ange dans l'enfer de cette vie guidée par la soif et le sang. Car même si nous ne tuions pas d'humains, nous avions toujours cette brûlure dans la gorge. Le moindre geste, le moindre regard qu'il posait sur moi m'indiquait plus que toutes les déclarations du monde. Nous nous aimions, d'un amour qui se suffisait à lui-même. Pas besoin d'agir comme les nymphos qui nous servaient de frère et sœur, j'ai nommé Rosalie et Emmett, qui ne pouvaient pas rester seuls sans se sauter dessus et mettre en pratique toutes les pages du kama sutra. Nous, nous vivions très « humainement » le lien qui nous unissait. Et ça me convenait.

_-« Tu es sûr qu'Edward n'a plus d'espoir avec Bella ? Après tout, elle est de nouveau seule, et…_

_-Ce n'est pas moi qui lis dans l'avenir Alice. Mais pour l'heure, il est battu. Si Edward aime Bella, avec Jacob, c'est tellement plus… Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Ca n'a pas de mots. C'est juste quelque chose que tu ressens. Il est une partie d'elle et elle est une partie de lui. Ils forment un tout, indivisible et inébranlable. C'est comme s'ils étaient les deux pièces d'un puzzle. Elles ne peuvent s'emboiter qu'ensemble. Tu vois ?_

_-Et Edward dans tout cela ?_

_-Edward est une pièce d'un autre puzzle, très ressemblant. Mais ce n'est pas la bonne. Bella lui est très attaché, et lui… tu sais ce qu'il en est. Mais ce n'est pas celle qui lui est destinée. Du moins pas à long terme… Je suis désolé, Alice, je sais que tu aurais voulu que Bella devienne notre sœur, qu'elle reste pour toujours avec nous, qu'Edward reprenne goût à l'existence. Mais je ne peux pas te mentir. Ce n'est pas le cas parce que Bella est à Jacob et Jacob est à Bella._

_-Pourtant il l'a quitté. Comme Edward._

_- Si tu apprenais que j'aimais Bella, que ferais-tu ?_

_-Je te tuerais !_

_-Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part mon ange… Jacob a plus de diplomatie. Ce qui est étrange, je ne le voyais pas du tout ainsi… Peut être qu'il a compris qu'il ne gagnerait pas en s'opposant aux sentiments de Bella. Qui sait ? En tout cas, ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il préfère la laisser libre de choisir, de tenter… Il ne veut pas qu'elle ait des regrets. C'est très noble et très courageux de sa part je trouve. Risquer de perdre celle qu'il aime pour son bonheur à elle. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu m'éloigner de toi, Alice. Même pour ton propre bien. Je suis trop égoïste pour ça._

_-Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé partir de toute façon, Major !_»

Je soupirais et devais bien convenir avec Jasper que le chien se montrait en effet assez raisonnable pour le coup. Une nouvelle vision s'empara de mon esprit et ce que je vis me bouleversa. C'était plus net, la décision avait donc été prise. Ou plutôt abordée avec un véritable intérêt. Quand je revins à moi, je tremblais de tous mes membres. Jasper m'observait, fou d'inquiétude.

_-« Alice, quel est ce poison qui te fais me mentir ?_

_-Jazz, je t'en prie…_

_-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? C'est ça ? Tu penses que je… »  
_Il s'était relevé, brusquement, et s'était écarté de moi les yeux révulsés. Il tremblait de rage, et sa voix s'était durcie. Ses yeux qui pétillaient il y a encore quelques secondes comme de la bière fraiche, étaient froids et distants. Il se tenait à présent à côté de la baie vitrée dans position hautaine. La distance qui nous séparait m'était insupportable_. _

_-« Jasper, je ne suis pas sûre. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui se passe parce que les loups sont de la partie et que je les vois mal…_

_-Tu mens ! Je le sens ! Je suis empathe, tu te souviens ? Et tu détestes mentir ! Ca sue de tous les pores de ta peau ! J'ai toujours su quand tu me mentais, et là, Alice Cullen, tu me mens. Je sais que tu vois de mieux en mieux les Quileutes ! Je sais que tu sais ce qui va se passer._

_-Non tu ne sais rien ! RIEN DE RIEN ! »_ M'énervais-je. Il gronda et s'approcha de nouveau de moi, me saisissant le bras puis me le tordant avec brusquerie et violence. Jamais il ne m'avait blessée ni combattue. Mais là, pour la première fois de notre vie commune, il sortait de ses gonds. Et je me glaçais de frayeur.

Il cria, désespéré :

_-« JE LE SENS ! Tu as peur. Et pas que de moi à cet instant. Tu crains ce que tu vois. Et tu ne me dis rien. S'il faut se battre, je me battrais. Je l'ai fait durant des décennies et je suis toujours vivant ! Si tu nous dis ce à quoi nous devons nous attendre, nous remporterons la victoire. Sinon…_

_-Il… c'est… compliqué…_

_-Nous aurons sans doute besoin des loups. Jacob pourrait nous aider, après tout, c'est lui l'alpha légitime. S'il revient, nous pourrions nous entrainer ensemble et botter les fesses aux Volturi._

_-Ce n'est pas ça. Tu ne comprendrais pas…_

_-Cesses de me prendre pour un imbécile fini, veux tu, espèce de sale petit lutin de malheur ! Je suis prêt à mourir pour toi, Alice, ou même vivre dans cet état pour toujours si ça se présente, mais si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu me caches, je te quitte et je partirais me consoler ailleurs de nous avoir perdus ! »_

Il ne disait pas ces paroles en l'air. Pas besoin de sentir les sentiments des gens pour s'en rendre compte. Il en était malade que je lui cache quelque chose. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. S'il apprenait la vérité, ça serait pire que tout. Nous devions profiter de ces derniers instants de bonheur, simples. Après, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Jamais. Un nouveau frisson me parcourut l'échine.

_-« Tu as plus que peur, tu es terrorisée. »_ Nota t'il, amer.

_-« Jasper, ne te fâche pas. Ne me rejette pas. Je t'en supplie… »_

Si j'avais pu pleurer, je crois que j'aurais fondu en larmes à cet instant précis. J'avais tellement besoin de lui, maintenant. Et il me repoussait. Je me jetais dans ses bras. Il du ressentir tout mon désespoir, car il changea de ton du tout au tout. Il avait mal. Aussi mal que moi. Il ne supportait pas de me voir malheureuse. De tous les êtres sur cette terre, j'étais celle dont Jasper ressentait le plus violemment les émotions. S'il « sentait » la peine et la douleur des individus qui l'entouraient, avec moi il vivait tout ce qui se passait. Et là, il devait comprendre que je me délitais sur place. Alors, il plaqua ses paumes sur mes omoplates et commença à fredonner sa berceuse enfantine, qu'il me chantait dès que j'allais mal.

D'une voix brisée, je repris.

_-« Mon amour, mon tendre amour, ne m'en veux pas. Il nous reste tellement peu de temps à être ensemble… en paix…_

_-Jacob ne reviendra pas ?_

_-Si. Il sera là quand le moment sera venu._

_-Alors pourquoi t'en faire ?_

_-Des événements tellement plus forts que nous risquent de se produire. La main du destin…_

_-Nous nous en sortirons. N'est ce pas ?_

_-Oui… Oui, nous nous en sortirons. Mais à quel prix ? »_ Murmurais-je, doucement.

_-« Tu as vu…_

_-Une ombre. Seulement une ombre. Et elle est encore floue. Mes visions ne sont pas précises tant que la décision n'a pas été prise irrévocablement. Elle tourne au dessus de nos têtes mais n'a pas encore choisie ses victimes. Si seulement je pouvais savoir, comprendre… si seulement je pouvais influencer le futur… je… »_

_-Je sais. Je sais mon petit lutin. »_

Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Parce que si ce qu'Aro avait songé advenait, alors… De plus, cela concordait avec la vision que j'avais eue d'Elizabeth. Si les événements se passaient bien comme ça, alors ma décision était prise… Il m'en voudrait tellement cependant… Tellement de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité, maintenant. Parce que j'étais presque certaine désormais que ce que j'avais vu se produirait.

_-« Jazz… Quoiqu'il arrive, ne m'en veut pas. Jamais. _

_-Tu me fais peur. Alice, que…_

_-Chut… Je serais toujours à tes cotés Jazz. Ne t'en fais pas. Aies confiance en moi. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Mais promets-moi que tu ne feras jamais rien de stupide._

_-Cela fait beaucoup de serments pour une seule journée._

_-Promets !_

_-C'est d'accord. Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser. »_

Il me souriait, caressant tendrement mon visage de sa main de glace. Il avait confiance en moi. Et moi, moi qui savais ce qui se produirait dans un peu plus d'une année, je devais le lui cacher. Pour notre bien à tous. Pour son bien à lui. Et pour ma conscience. Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à avouer. Il redressa ma tête et déposa ses lèvres douces et glacées sur les miennes. Doucement tout d'abord, voluptueusement, prenant tout son temps pour me gouter. Puis, une main maline traça dans mon dos un sillon, remontant sous l'étoffe de mes vêtements, traçant des courbes tendres le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je le sentis sourire tout contre ma bouche tandis qu'un flot de désir me submergeait. Crétin de vampire liseur de sentiment ! Une nouvelle onde de luxure. Son onde. Il me faisait partager ce qu'il ressentait, histoire de calmer la frustration que j'avais vis-à-vis de son pouvoir. Or, cette vague m'électrisa encore plus. J'en tremblais presque, comme un Junkie devant sa dose pendant qu'elle la déballe. Jasper était ma drogue et j'avais besoin d'en absorber, là, tout de suite ! J'étais en manque de lui. Par jeu, il s'écarta un peu de moi, et avidement je m'emparais de nouveau de ses lèvres. Je l'embrassais avec toute mon âme, précipitamment. J'avais besoin de lui, tellement besoin de lui.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa langue glissa sur la mienne. Je lui laissais le passage et nos bouches s'unirent, nos langues se caressant et s'apprenant. Puis, il s'effaça et éclata de rire devant ma mine orageuse.

_-« Alice, nous sommes dans le salon… et nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la maison._

_-Emmett et Rosalie sont « occupés ». Carlisle se trouve à l'hôpital. Esmée et Edward sont partis chasser et Bella n'a pas notre ouïe ! » _Trépignais-je. Il sourit, malicieusement et dit de sa voix cristalline :

_-« Je sais. C'est juste que j'adore quand tu te mets en colère. Ça te donne un côté sexy. »_

Grrrr, j'allais le tuer. J'allais le tuer… j'allais le tuer… J'allais… Je le dévisageais, furieuse, et quand il ouvrit ses bras, j'oubliais mes envies de meurtre d'un coup. Je le tuerais finalement… plus tard ! Je courus à lui en éclatant de rire, insouciante tout d'un coup et heureuse, fléchis mes jambes avant de lui sauter dessus, nouant mes cuisses à sa taille. Il m'attrapa adroitement, me pressant encore plus contre son torse de marbre. Je n'avais plus aucune conscience à part lui, sa peau et grâce à son pouvoir, il me permit de ressentir tous les émois que je provoquais en lui. C'était bon. Juste bon. Il n'y a aucune comparaison entre faire l'amour avec un vampire empathe et coucher avec un humain… ou un autre vampire. J'avais eu des amants avant Jasper… Mais jamais aucun ne s'était attaché à me combler vraiment. Lui, il pensait à lui et aussi à moi. Beaucoup à moi. Ca rendait nos étreintes beaucoup plus intenses mais aussi plus pures, plus tendres. Nous faisions l'amour véritablement. Nous ne nous jetions pas l'un sur l'autre et copulions comme de vulgaires animaux. Je fourrageais dans ses cheveux blonds, me ravissant encore de le savoir à moi. Jamais je ne m'habituerais à cette perfection, son amour sans faille et indéchiffrable. Il était ce dont j'avais besoin, la tempérance et la droiture. Un brin prince charmant aussi sur les bords. Je lui apportais de la folie. Nous ne marchions que lorsque l'autre se trouvait à nos côtés. Qu'en serait-t-il dans un an et demi quand tout aurait changé…

Non ! Je ne devais pas penser à ça. Surtout pas. Il était là, avec moi, il m'aimait et il me désirait. Il quitta quelques instants mes lèvres, afin de ravager mes clavicules, murmurant à l'infinie :

_-« Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. »_

Jasper Hale était un enfant. Pour ceci en tout cas. Pour le reste… Je préférais garder mes souvenirs pour moi ! Il ne mentait jamais quand il parlait d'amour. Et sa voix, enrouée qui me murmurait ces petits mots qui me manqueraient tant d'ici peu, me rassurèrent. Je me battrais et peut être que je pourrais me dresser contre cette destinée qui se dessinait. Il en valait la peine. Notre passion en valait la peine.

Lui. Moi. Nous.

Brusquement, il pivota et me plaqua contre le mur du salon. Je gémis de plaisir quand sa main droite décida d'aller se balader au creux de mes cuisses. Doucement, il fit descendre mon boxer en dentelle, tout en m'embrassant profondément. J'émis un hoquet de surprise quand il glissa un de ses doigts en moi. Il se recula, attendant de voir ma réaction. Tout ce dont je fus capable se résuma à : gémir, me mordre les lèvres de plaisir, attraper sa nuque, resserrer l'étreinte de mes jambes sur sa taille et l'embrasser, encore et encore. Il sourit de nouveau, de son sourire si triste et si doux. Dieu, même si je suis destinée à rôtir un jour en enfer comme le pense Edward, merci de m'avoir maudite pour pouvoir aimer et être aimée par un tel ange. Car Jasper, le blond Jasper, ne pouvait être qu'un ange, échappé du paradis.

Mon ange.

Mon âme sœur.

Un second doigt rejoignit le précédent, m'arrachant un soupir. Il agaçait la bouche du bas de mon corps, et je rejetais ma tête en arrière, heureuse. Il pinça mon petit bouton de chair, puis le caressa se nouveau, le malaxa tendrement. Il souriait de me voir me détendre, m'abandonner dans ses bras. Quand il était près de moi, je pouvais tout oublier… Il embrassa ma clavicule tandis que je fourrageais dans sa crinière blonde, avant que mes menottes avides de glissent le long de son torse afin de déboutonner un à un les boutons de sa chemises. Il m'observait faire, un sourire enjôleur sur le visage, continuant à me caresser. Je passais mes mains sur son torse parfait et poussais un soupir attendrit. Il baissa la braguette de son jean, et j'affichais une mine victorieuse quand il s'approcha de moi. Bientôt, ça ne serait plus les doigts de Jasper qui onduleraient en moi mais tout autre chose et cela me ravit… Nous étions si proches, si…

L'odeur de sang me vint au nez.

Bella descendait.

Jasper aussi avait senti l'humaine, car il s'écarta brusquement de moi, lécha ses doigts en m'adressant un regard malicieux, avant de déposer dur mes lèvres un ultime baiser.

Ma meilleure amie pénétra dans la pièce et poussa un profond soupir.

J'enroulais mes bras autour du cou de mon amoureux et observait les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel. Nous étions face à notre destin. Et il venait de prendre un virage à 180°. Nous n'aurions pas d'autre choix que de nous radicaliser.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen ni de Jasper Hale personnel,

(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sexy manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours. De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée… Ailleurs, à d'autres choses !), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar.


	23. Chapter 22: Contradiction

_Rédemption__ est en finalisation d'écriture, je m'apprête pour ma part à lui dire adieu, avec beaucoup de regrets mais aussi soulagement. J'espère que ça comblera vos espérances, mais pour le moment, vous n'en êtes pas là. J'ai encore pleins de chapitres à vous faire découvrir !!!!_

_Petites réponses à des questions existentielles que vous vous posez, amis lecteurs :_

_**Supergirl : **__Mes réponses donc à tes angoisses : Je ne peux pas te répondre en réalité. Alice a vu le futur, vous vous endoutiez… Jacob n'est pas jaloux en tout cas de Jasper mais d'Edward. _

_**JessSwann **__: Jacob fait le même choix qu'Edward mais pour une raison plus noble : il pense qu'elle va le quitter donc il lui rend sa liberté. Edward ne pensait en réalité qu'à sa petite personne quand il quitte Bella (c'est dans les bonus de New Moon, confié par ). Alors la phrase qui te pose problème, je te l'analyse… Reprenons donc : « _Il l'aime… Tellement plus fort qu'Edward. Notre frère l'idolâtre, elle est toute son éternité, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour on pourrait plus aimer que lui. » _Le premier « il » renvoie à Jacob. Ensuite, Jasper souligne que Bella est toute l'éternit » d'Edward et que lui (Jasper) ne pensait pas que lui (Edward) puisse un jour être dépassé sur le point de vue amour. En gros, il dit que Jacob aime plus Bella qu'Edward parce que Jacob est Bella et Bella est Jacob… Alors que Edward aime Bella et Bella aime Edward. Il y a une différence entre l'appartenance, entre « être » et « aimer ». Le plus fort étant « être » bien entendu !_

_**Julie :**__ Je félicite ton assiduité. Tu ne poses pas de questions, mais c'est pas grave, je te mets en avant pour te remercier de tes supers reviews, drôles et spontanées, qui me font toujours énormément rire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. _

_Rédemption revient avec cette rentrée scolaire tous les __**MARDIS!**_

_Soyez heureux… j'ai encore coupé un chapitre en deux, ce qui nous amène à __**32 chapitres**__ au total et __un épilogue__ (sans oublier les chapitres bonus de la version deluxe et l'épilogue alternatif, que j'hésite à poster ici… a moins que vous ne le vouliez vraiment !) Je papote, je papote et au final ça fait 25 pages donc je coupe !_

_Voilà, je remercie donc : Arwen, misiri-addict, supergil970, Galswinthe, Angelikka, Julie, Malfoy Funambule, Marie-Charlotte, Stellamour, JessSwann,evid3n-ce, Marie !, Ficsmaniak, Tia, Mahudinette, martineu54,Bloom, et Méganne3, marie charlott, supergirl971, Glaswhinte, Tali-ange_

_Bonne lecture de ce chapitre assez long et très dense. Après tout, on entre dans la « fin » de rédemption ! La musique est « vivre où survivre ». Ecoutez là dès que vous arriverez au POV de Bella… vous serez dans l'ambiance et dans l'état d'esprit de l'héroïne _

_Mille baisers !_

_Votre dévouée auteur. _

_Eléa Telmar_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Chapitre 22 : Contradiction_.

**Aro POV**

Nous débarquâmes enfin de l'avion, après plus de 9 heures de voyage, des plus inconfortables. Jane n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller d'impatience, et passait ses nerfs sur Démétri en lui infligeant une terrible migraine. Alec se concentrait sur notre objectif, qui allait se montrer ardu. Les Cullen étaient un clan puissant et soudé, quoiqu'on en pense ou dise. Chelsea regardait l'horizon sans dire un mot, imitée par Marcus. Caius piaffait. Victoria observait la terre un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Elle nous aidait, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait désintéressée. Elle touchait à sa vengeance. Bientôt, très bientôt, Bella Swan serait morte ainsi que son louveteau. Nous nous étions préparés durant cinq longues années. Attendant qu'ils oublient le danger que la rouquine présageait, les laissant s'amollir lentement. Nous étions prêts. Mais avant de marcher sur Forks, je voulais me rendre au Texas, visiter de vieux amis… qui n'en étaient pas, mais les Volturi devaient se rappeler à leur bon souvenir. En effet, un nombre incroyablement élevé de meurtres se tenaient sur leur territoire.

Pour avoir dû gérer une guerre des gangs vampiriques, je devais frapper un grand coup pour les dissuader de recommencer… Apparemment, leur quasi extermination plus de deux siècles auparavant était loin… Mais en massacrant quelques clans de premier ordre, la région redeviendrait paisible, et les humains cesseraient leurs investigations. Ainsi se réglaient, se règlent et se règleront les affaires vampiriques, tant que les Volturi seront à la tête des vampires. Quand ce petit contretemps aura été classé dans nos archives, nous marcherons sur Forks. Et même si j'affectionnais Carlisle et entretenait pour lui le plus profond respect, se serait la guerre. Et cette guerre ne se terminerait qu'avec la mort ou la reddition d'une des deux parties à n'en pas douter. Sachant que les Volturi n'abandonnaient jamais et connaissant la fierté de mon vieil ami, nous aurions de nombreuses pertes. Mais il avait une faiblesse que je ne possédais pas : la compassion. Et c'est cette absence d'empathie pour les autres qui me mènerait à la victoire.

Une longue limousine noire nous attendait à la sortie de l'aéroport de Dallas. Avec vitres teintées, n'est ce pas ? Le soleil était brûlant et le chauffeur nous dévisageait d'un air étonné. En effet, les femmes portaient des gants de soie noire, des lunettes de soleil et un large chapeau qui empêchaient les rayons solaires de rentrer en contact avec leur peau. Les garçons nous les imitions. Bref, nous étions vêtus comme si nous partions au pole nord alors que je savais que pour les hommes la chaleur était étouffante. Arrivés dans l'habitacle, Jane ôta ses Ray Ban et adressa un sourire angélique au pauvre homme. Elle était assoiffée et ses yeux avaient une merveilleuse teinte cramoisie… Couleur inhabituelle pour une humaine. Mais l'homme était trop subjugué par sa beauté. C'était vrai qu'elle était belle. On aurait dit un personnage tout droit sorti d'une toile de Botticelli. Jane ressemblait à la femme de la « Naissance de Venus ». Si je n'avais pas moi-même transformé ma compagne quelques années plus tard, j'aurais été persuadé qu'elle avait posé pour le fameux peintre. Je doutais cependant que cet humain de bas étage ait assez de culture pour faire le rapprochement en tout cas. Jane avait cette splendeur virginale et pure, qui attirait ses proies irrésistiblement. Elle s'approcha de lui, et je compris à son regard fou qu'elle voulait le mordre. Je serrais alors un peu plus contre moi ma favorite et déposais un baiser furieux dans son cou, ce qui lui arracha un soupir de contentement ainsi qu'un grondement sourd. Caius me fit les gros yeux mais je m'en moquais.

Je ne pouvais pas avoir Victoria. Je conservais Jane. Et en manipulant Jane, j'avais Alec. Contrôlant Alec, je m'assurais la docilité de ses « amis », Démétri et Félix. Bref, grâce à Jane et à sa passion dévorante pour moi, je contrôlais le clan des Volturi, j'en étais le chef suprême et incontesté. J'avais le pouvoir. Le pouvoir ça se savoure et c'est bien plus fort que l'amour. Bien plus doux que les paroles de velours des femmes qui me font la cour. J'aimais le pouvoir à en mourir. Et je ne voulais qu'une chose : le conserver. Voilà pourquoi Carlisle devait être anéantit. Ma belle vampire brune, ma chanteuse quand elle était encore en vie, passa une main sur ma cuisse, ce qui provoqua mon excitation. Les autres avaient détournés la tête.

Nous vivions dans la débauche, la luxure et le vice. Ce n'était pas inhabituel. Surtout de ma part, car j'accumulais les conquêtes aussi fugaces et nombreuses. J'appréciais les vampires femelles. J'avais aussi tenté l'expérience avec des humaines… sans y trouver de plaisir, vu que j'étais incapable de les garder en vie dès que j'entrais en elles. Mais ma préférée, ma régulière, ma maitresse depuis des siècles à présent parcourait mon torse de ses doigts d'enfant. Je la pris par la taille et la fit pivoter afin qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur mes genoux, cuisses écartées et offertes. Chelsea et Alec prenaient aussi du bon temps… Je me demandais ce qu'en penserait Afron à notre retour. Démétri pianotait sur son MAC, créant des simulations de combats pour venir à bout le plus rapidement possible de nos ennemis, concentré. Caius tentait de faire la conversation à Victoria.

Jane cependant murmura d'une voix hachée _: « Laisse-moi le tuer. Juste le boire. J'ai tellement soif »._ Je lui en accordais le droit, et d'une rapidité toute vampirique elle se retrouva à ses côtés. Il sursauta mais le sourire éclatant de ma compagne l'empêcha de formuler la moindre question. Gentiment, du moins c'est ce que l'homme devait penser, car il ne connaissait pas la perversité de Jane, elle demanda dans un anglais parfait:

_-« Pourriez vous vous arrêter sur le bas côté, s'il vous plait ? Je ne me sens pas très bien… » Le_ pauvre homme s'exécuta. Un sourire fendit mon visage. Même si elle avait soif, la brune ne perdait pas pour autant la tête. Nous avions besoin d'une voiture en bon état pour nous déplacer. Si elle l'avait tué au volant, nous aurions pu dire adieu à notre moyen de locomotion. Et avec ce soleil, c'eut été fort déplaisant… nous aurions du attendre la nuit, pour éviter que notre peau scintille face aux misérables vers que sont les hommes.

Dès que la voiture se stoppa, elle sourit encore plus et s'approcha de l'humain. Ses yeux l'hypnotisèrent et elle approcha ses dents de son cou… Avant d'y planter avidement ses quenottes. Alors, elle l'attira vers lui, prise de frénésie, et aspira encore et encore… Le chauffeur tenta un peu de se débattre, mais le venin faisait son œuvre. Il suffoquait, criait, des spasmes le parcoururent et de l'écume sortit de sa bouche. Quand Jane en eut fini avec lui, elle retourna à mes côtés. J'enlevais de mes doigts un peu de sang qui restait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle rayonnait et ses yeux possédaient le rouge le plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais vu. Je donnais mes ordres tranquillement tandis qu'elle s'était remise à onduler contre mon ventre.

_-« Marcus, tu es le seul à savoir conduire, prends le volant. Victoria, débarrasse-toi du corps dès que possible… »_ Les deux principaux intéressés acquiescèrent. Quand à moi, je fis descendre doucement la fermeture éclair du jean de Jane et sourit en croisant le regard lubrique qui se reflétait dans le sien…

**Bella POV.**

J'étais lovée sur mon grand lit, seule. Enfin, pas vraiment toute seule. Toulouse, mon chat, ronronnait au pied de mon lit. Emmett et Alice me l'avaient offert après le départ de Jacob, pour dompter quelque peu ma peine, que j'ai « encore un pelage à caresser » comme l'avait souligné le colosse brun. Et comme je ne supportais pas les chiens, qui continuaient à me terroriser, ils avaient optés pour un chat. Un chat tout noir avec une tache blanche sous la gorge. Mon chat, ma bouée, mon réconfort. Instinctivement je le gratouillais dans le cou et il émit le même bruit que la Chevrolet de mes 18 ans. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et Elizabeth dormait paisiblement. Comme tous les soirs. Quand à moi, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Comme tous les soirs. Tous les soirs depuis qu'il était parti. Je n'avais pas voulu croire qu'il soit vraiment allé au loin, qu'il m'ait quitté ainsi que Liv'. Je l'avais attendu, patiemment, amoureusement et dévotement. Jusqu'au quatrième anniversaire de notre fille. Je m'attendais à chaque instant à le voir passer le pas de la porte avec son sourire solaire, les bras chargés de paquets cadeaux. Mais il n'était pas venu. Alors, j'avais compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas… Et la massue s'était abattue sur ma tête. C'est en perdant ce que vous aimez que vous vous rendez compte de l'importance qu'ils avaient dans votre vie. Jacob était ma vie. Et sans lui, ça ne valait plus vraiment la peine. S'il n'y avait pas eu Elizabeth, je pense que j'en aurais fini avec tout ce bazar. Mais elle était là, elle avait besoin de moi et j'avais tant besoin d'elle. La savoir à mes côtés me permettait de conserver une partie de lui. Elle lui ressemblait tant. Déjà, elle dépassait tous les enfants de son école par la taille. Elle était malicieuse, irrévérencieuse, extravertie. Quand je passais ma main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, ils avaient la même texture que ceux de son père. C'était une douleur infinie de le sentir si proche et si loin à la fois…

Instinctivement, alors que les larmes, ces larmes amères et brûlantes que je connaissais bien maintenant, montaient perfidement à mes yeux, je me saisis d'un T-Shirt de Jake, bousculant Toulouse au passage. Il ne sentait plus son odeur désormais, mais j'avais conservé l'habitude de le toucher et de l'embrasser quand je me laissais aller à ma mélancolie. Il m'avait sauvé de moi-même lorsqu'Edward m'avait quitté. Il avait trouvé les mots… Mais maintenant que c'était au tour d'Edward de me consoler, il restait penaud et gauche. Il tentait de bien faire, mais je me sentais blessée encore plus quand il parlait de lui. Jake n'avait jamais prononcé son nom quand je lui avais demandé de l'aide. Le vampire par contre en parlait souvent, en utilisant son nom, ce qui me broyait le cœur… Jasper arrivait toujours sur ces entre fait, me prenait dans les bras et me chantait sa ritournelle d'enfant, tandis que son pouvoir me redonnait un semblant d'espoir et de vie. Mon chat s'approcha de moi et lécha doucement mon visage, comme pour me consoler. C'était stupide un chat, mais quand même, c'était très intelligent. Je l'embrassais et le serrais contre mon cœur énergiquement.

Alice quand à elle tentait de me distraire, aidée par Emmett. Mais, que je ferme ou que je reste les yeux ouverts, partout il était présent. Il m'obsédait. Son absence m'obsédait. Ou était il passé ? Alice m'assurait qu'il allait bien et Jasper semblait persuadé qu'il reviendrait très vite. Edward grimaçait et Emmett riait à pleine dents, impatient de voir ce que pourrait donner un combat contre les Volturi avec une meute. Je ne partageais guère cet enthousiasme, je répugnais encore à l'idée de devoir tuer, ou que Liv' soit en danger mortel, mais, si cela me permettait d'avoir de nouveau Jacob à mes côtés… Je me détestais d'attendre le coup de fil fatidique d'Alice qui m'annoncerait l'arrivée des Volturi à Forks.

Je n'avais plus remis les pieds dans la maison blanche des Cullen depuis le départ de Jacob. Même s'il n'en aurait jamais rien su. Je ne pouvais pas parce que je ne voulais pas le trahir. Alors, ils m'avaient apporté Toulouse au lycée, et les gens s'étaient bien marrés quand ils m'avaient vu sursauter en découvrant le paquet cadeau. Des larmes, encore des larmes sur mes joues et le T-shirt et le pot de glace. Voilà, c'était moi, Bella Swan, en mode « chagrin d'amour round 2 ». Je m'étais consumée d'amour pour un vampire. Maintenant je devais faire le deuil d'un lycan. Pourquoi avais-je été si sotte ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout de suite compris ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu prononcer ces sept stupides lettres ! De nouveau, j'étouffais mes larmes et mes gémissements dans l'oreiller. Elizabeth ne devait rien savoir. Ma petite fille attendait toujours son papa qui était parti pour faire un grand voyage. Je n'avais pas pu lui dire la vérité. C'était au dessus de mes forces. Je mis mon I-pod 6ème génération (une antiquité, il fallait que je songe à le remplacer, sans m'y résoudre pourtant parce qu'avant de m'appartenir, il était à Jake) et écoutait la dernière chanson qu'il avait entendue avant de me quitter. Vivre ou Survivre. Balavoine. Une chanson d'amour française, clichée à souhait, mais merveilleuse pour un cœur qui souffre.

_**Heure sonne matin  
Pleure chagrin  
Et repasse le film humide  
Du passé dans les yeux…**_

Je mouchais mon nez dans le t-shirt et enfournais une cuillère de glace à la fraise. Jacob adorait ce parfum. Moi pas tellement. Au départ. Maintenant j'en étais complètement accro. Je m'en voulais tellement. Tellement s'il savait. J'avais compris l'amour trop tard. La différenciation entre amour et désir. Entre désir et envie. Plus jeune, j'avais vu Edward comme ma mort et Jake comme ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais du perdre de vue cet aveu. Cela m'aurait évité de mourir. Car, en perdant Jacob, j'avais perdu une partie de mon âme. Et ça, même Edward Cullen ne pourrait jamais me le rendre. J'entendais encore la voix de mon loup, furieux, gronder après une dispute :

_-« Je suis à toi et tu es à moi ! C'est ainsi ! »_

Je murmurais ces mots, à l'infini. J'avais bien mérité après tout ce qui m'arrivait. J'avais voulu tout. Jacob et Edward. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Et maintenant que j'avais seulement Edward… Je voulais Jacob. Mais si Jacob revenait et Edward partait… Est-ce que je voudrais toujours Jake ? Ou ne souhaitais-je toujours avoir que celui qui m'échappait ?_****_

Court bien trop court  
Notre amour, et les appels  
Au secours savent qu'un sourd  
N'entend pas ce qu'il veut.

Je revoyais nos instants de bonheur. Si fugaces et si loin désormais. J'avais l'impression qu'un siècle c'était écoulé depuis son départ. Mais rien de tout cela. Aujourd'hui, nous avions fêté, avec la meute, le cinquième anniversaire de Liv. Cela faisait donc 1 an et 4 mois qu'il avait disparu. Sam et Emily s'étaient occupés de tout et avaient pourri gâté ma petite fille. Depuis notre dispute à propos de Cullen, Sam avait voulu se racheter un conduite. Il me considérait comme sa petite sœur, une fille qu'il devait protéger. Il avait conservé sa puissance et sa force ainsi que son allure de jeune homme, tandis que sa compagne avait vieilli, comme tous les êtres humains. On aurait dit sa grand-mère. L'alpha savait que ses jours étaient comptés à la tête de la meute, car il ne pourrait survivre à la mort de son âme sœur. Alors, il s'occupait de plus en plus de Liv'.

En effet selon les vieilles légendes Quileutes, si Jacob n'était pas revenu avant que Sam ne trépasse, c'est son héritière qui deviendrait Alpha. Ma petite fille écoutait donc scrupuleusement son professeur et se montrait une élève zélée malgré son très jeune âge. Mais, si Sam préparait l'avenir, il n'oubliait pas que ce n'était qu'une enfant… Et lui avait offert la dernière poupée à la mode, qui peut parler, pleurer et même faire pipi ! Bref, je sentais que ce jouet allait vite me taper sur les nerfs ! Elizabeth avait soufflé les bougies d'un gâteau presque aussi grand qu'elle, puis les loups s'étaient jetés dessus. Seth lui avaient confectionné un petit loup en bois fixé à une cordelette pour qu'elle puisse le porter autour de son cou. Quil et Embry, les meilleurs amis de Jacob avaient acheté tout un nécessaire pour jouer au docteur et à la marchande. Résultat des courses, ma maison ressemblait dans le salon à une salle d'urgence et ma cuisine en marché miniature. _****_

Et pourtant il faut vivre  
Ou survivre  
Sans poème  
Sans blesser tous ceux qui l'aiment  
Être heureux  
Malheureux  
Vivre seul ou même à deux  


Un nouveau sanglot s'échappa de mes lèvres. J'étais sans doute masochiste pour écouter pareille chanson alors qu'il était parti. J'avais tellement voulu le rendre heureux. Tellement. Jamais je n'avais souhaité le blesser. Jamais. Je l'aimais trop. Et en l'aimant trop je ne parvenais pas à lui offrir ce qu'il méritait le plus. Je devais être trop cruelle. Elizabeth s'agita dans son sommeil. Je pénétrais dans sa chambre, Toulouse sur mes talons. Une vrai nounou ce chat. Comme la nanny de Peter Pan. Sauf que Nanny est une chienne. Un courant d'air froid m'enveloppa. La fenêtre était grande ouverte. Je pestais et allais la refermer précipitamment. C'est seulement alors qu'une odeur chatouilla mes narines. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

SON ODEUR.

J'examinais la pénombre et discernais des objets qui n'étaient pas ici auparavant. Une maison de poupée tout en bois, qu'il avait du confectionner, au vu du loup qui hurlait à la lune, sa marque de fabrique. Un pyjama. Un loup en peluche. Il était là, si proche, dans la pièce adjacente, et il n'était pas venu me voir. Je m'effondrais contre le mur de la chambre de Liv'.C'est alors qu'une main s'abattit sur moi. Je voulus crier, me débattre, mais la poigne de fer me retint et l'autre paume de mon assaillant s'écrasa sur mes lèvres, me réduisant au silence. J'ouvris de grands yeux comme des soucoupes quand j'aperçus Sam Urley se tenir devant moi. Il souriait et ses dents luisaient comme des perles dans sa bouche. Quand il fut certain que je ne piperais plus mot, il relâcha son étreinte, enleva les écouteurs de mon i-pod et je m'écartais de lui, furieuse, massant mon cou.

_-« Je te savais vigoureuse au lit, je ne pensais pas que Jacob puisse être aussi proche de la vérité…_

_-Sam ! »_ M'offusquais-je, mais ma réplique ne fut qu'un gargouillis infâme. Je ne supportais pas qu'on puisse prononcer son nom. Cela me blessait.

_-« Oups, désolé. Je suis vraiment trop nul…_

_-Tu t'en rends enfin compte ? Enfin, tu me diras, mieux vaut tard que jamais !_

_-Mlle Swan serait-elle de mauvais poil ce matin ? De toute façon je ne t'ai pas réveillée alors… »_Rit il en me retournant, ce qui me fit basculer et chuter sur le sol, l'entrainant dans ma chute, ou il s'écrasa contre mon ventre. Il était si proche que nos souffles se mêlaient et son corps sur le mien emboité me donnait une désagréable impression de sensations trop longtemps oubliées. Comme s'il avait conscience que cette promiscuité me dérangeait, Toulouse feula et assena un méchant coup de patte à mon alpha. Il gronda mais ne bougea pas vraiment. Haletante et rougissante, je demandais :

_-« Ca ne te dérange pas si on continue cette conversation dans la cuisine ?_

_-Oh… non, non, c'est OK. »_ Murmura t'il en se dégageant piteusement. Notre position était pour le moins… équivoque, puisqu'il avait sans y prendre garde imbriqué son corps au mien et s'était frayé un passage entre mes cuisses ouvertes par ma chute. Mon pelvis sentait le frottement de son membre masculin, et je m'étonnais qu'il soit aussi… compact. Le sang me battait les tempes et je me redressais vivement avant d'imaginer la moindre chose que… Je venais de m'imaginer ce que je ne voulais pas m'imaginerrrr ! Au secoursss ! Bella nympho reprend du service !

Je descendis, mon alpha me collant au train, Toulouse l'imitant, dans la nuit noire qui devenait peu à peu rose, prenant bien garde de ne réveiller personne.

_-« Café, Thé ?_

_-Café s'il te plait._

_-Okay… »_

Je m'affairais précautionneusement, sortant la cafetière, le café, faisant bouillir pour moi de l'eau pour mon thé. Puis j'ouvris une boite de pâtée pour le chat, qui n'en perdit pas une miette avant de faire le guet, nous observant. Je caressais prestement son échine en murmurant devant ses yeux intelligents

_-«T'inquiète Toulouse. »_ Tout en préparant un petit déjeuner improvisé, je sentais le regard de Sam qui ne me quittait pas. Et une certaine nervosité. Ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Pour le côtoyer depuis quelques temps, je pouvais assurer que Sam était plutôt du genre franc, « je dis les choses et ensuite on cause ». Sauf que là, il ne disait rien. Il tournait autour du pot :

_-« Pourquoi est ce que tu as donné le nom d'une ville à ton chat débile ? »_ Maugréa-t-il.

_-« Pour ta gouverne, Môssieur l'alpha grosse brutasse, ce n'est pas qu'une ville ! C'est aussi le prénom d'un peintre français, Toulouse Lautrec, que Jacob aime bien._

_-Vous avez côtoyé des français, Jake et toi ? Dis moi, ils sont aussi arriérés qu'on le dit, sans salle de bain dans la maison, les toilettes au fond du jardin ? »_ J'éclatais de rire. Ce devait être un gros gag… Oups, je retire ce que je viens de dire : ce n'était pas un gag.

_-« Bah non ! Lautrec est un peintre du début du XXeme ! Quand aux français, ils sont comme nous. Je te jure ! Ils sont très sympas et leur accent quand ils parlent notre langue est trop mignon ! On sent qu'ils veulent qu'on les comprenne et ils font des efforts… Même s'ils sont vains ! Mais tu n'es pas là pour parler de l'accent français, de Toulouse Lautrec ou de mon chat, n'est ce pas ? Parce que si tu me réponds le contraire, cette discussion pouvait se passer en plein jour et donc ne pas me tirer complètement du lit, pigé ? » _Lui dis-je.

L'Alpha hocha la tête, penaud. Il tordit ses mains. Et ça me fit peur.

_-« Crache le morceau Sam, ça te fera du bien._

_-Comment sais-tu que j'ai quelque chose à te dire._

_-L'instinct féminin sans doute… »_ Me moquais-je, en lui tendant un mug fumant. Il s'en saisit et s'assit sur le tabouret face à moi, de l'autre côté du comptoir de notre cuisine américaine. Il but une gorgée, se racla la gorge. Je touillais mon thé machinalement, faisant un horrible bruit métallique, qui était cependant toujours mieux que le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Toulouse se mit à ronronner et une bulle paisible se forma autour de moi. Génial ! A noter : remercier encore Alice pour son cadeau.

_-« Dans ton esprit, on voit de plus en plus souvent des vampires…_

_-Tu sais que je côtoie les Cullen. Ca ne va pas encore revenir sur le tapis. Je n'ai pas envie d'une énième dispute, Sam. Tu sais que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Se sont mes amis…_

_-Je ne parlais pas d'eux. Ce sont des vampires aux yeux rouges que nous voyions. _

_-Oh ! Je ne pensais pas que ces souvenirs avaient filtré…_

_- Qui sont-ils ? Que te veulent-ils ? Pourquoi as-tu peur d'eux ? Pourquoi est ce que Jake traine de nouveau dans les parages ? »_

Mon cœur cessa de battre. Il était dans le coin. Il patrouillait. Il…

_-« Jacob est de nouveau dans la péninsule ? »_ M'époumonais-je. Il était si proche… et de retour…

_-« Il est passé voir Claire et Quil. Quil qui est venu immédiatement me voir. Quand je suis arrivé, Jacob s'était envolé. Mais Claire m'a dit qu'il t'avait laissé quelque chose. Et qu'elle devait te voir de toute urgence. _

_-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit de vive voix ?_

_-Je pense qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé la force de revenir… définitivement. Il est terriblement blessé de ce que Quil m'a montré. Il est faible psychologiquement et terriblement terne. Son élocution était pénible. Je pense qu'il n'était pas redevenu humain depuis tout ce temps._

_-Pourquoi renier son humanité ?_

_-Le côté loup à des avantages quand tu souffres Bella. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose. Tu redeviens un animal. Vraiment. Tu n'as plus vraiment de notion du bien du mal. Tu te souviens de visage, des mots que tu mets sur eux, du style « pire ennemi », « femme », « mère », « meilleur ami ». Mais ça n'a plus aucune valeur. Tu n'as plus la moindre idée de la puissance des sentiments qui te lie à cette personne. »_

Je continuais d'observer avec obstination ma tasse, chaque mot de Sam se gravant dans mon esprit et mettant mon âme au supplice. J'avais envie de pleurer, mais je me retins.

_-« Je suis… désolée. Tellement désolée. Pour tout…_

_-Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu devrais t'excuser, Bella. Je suis ton alpha. Pas ton amant. Et Jake a besoin de toi. Car sans toi, il ne redeviendra jamais un homme._

_-C'est un grand garçon… il s'en remettra…_

_-C'est ton imprégné ! »_ S'indigna l'indien en se dressant. _« Il est prêt à vivre à jamais pour toi. Tu te rends compte du sacrifice que cela occasionne ? »_

_**  
Mais vivre pour toujours  
Sans discours sans velours  
Sans les phrases inutiles  
D'un vieux roman photo**_

Il caressa de sa paume un cliché pris à notre retour de Forks, un magnifique cliché en noir et blanc, ou Jacob riait et arborait son sourire solaire, serrant dans ses bras une jolie brune qui rayonnait de bonheur et un bébé aux yeux malicieux. Un bonheur évanouit qui me manquait cruellement… Mais qu'en était-il de lui ? J'observais Sam, douchée. Jamais je n'avais songé que l'immortalité puisse être quelque chose de mauvais. On restait jeune, on ne mourrait jamais, on pouvait vivre avec celui que nous aimions… Ou était le mal ? Sam dû lire que j'étais perplexe car il reprit :

_-« Il verra mourir son père, ses sœurs, ses meilleurs amis. Mais toi, Bella, qui perdras-tu désormais ? Aucun de tes « proches » n'est mortel._

_-Et vous ? VOUS ! »_ M'insurgeais-je.

_-« Tu t'en remettras Bella… Ne sois pas fausse ! Si tu devais choisir entre les loups et les sangsues, ton choix serait vite arrêté non ?_

_-Mais…_

_-Je ne t'en veux pas trop. Après tout, il y a tes deux meilleurs amis dans « le camp adverse »… La seule chose c'est : si un jour la guerre se déclarait entre lycans et vampires, combattais tu à nos côtés ou avec eux…_

_-Ou veux-tu en venir ?_

_-Ces vampires, aux yeux rouges…_

_-Les Volturi ? Se sont… La plus vieille famille de vampires. La plus puissante aussi. L'équivalent de leur famille royale quoi._

_- Sont-ils comme les Cullen ?_

_-Non. Ils s'abreuvent de sang humain. »_

J'avais compris dès que j'eus terminé ma phrase et je blanchis comme un linge. Ils buvaient du sang humain. Or le traité stipulait qu'aucun sang humain de devrait finir dans la bouche d'un vampire dans la péninsule couverte par les Quileutes… Je lâchais mon mug que Sam rattrapa avant qu'il ne se brise sur le carrelage.

_-« Je vais devoir choisir ?_

_-C'est ce que tu aurais du faire… il y a des années… »_ Cracha mon alpha, amer.

_**  
Fleurs fanées meurent  
Noir et blanc  
Seules couleurs d'un futur  
Qui est déjà le passé pour deux**_

Je me redressais vivement, attrapais ma veste au passage et dit :

_-« Tu m'as dit qu'il avait parlé à Claire que quelque chose d'important, c'est ça ?_

_-Oui. Et elle m'a dit que tu devais la voir…_

_-Qu'est ce que j'ai à faire avec la shaman, moi qui suis athée ?_

_-Je sais que tu as du mal à croire au surnaturel Bella. Mais depuis quand sommes nous dans un monde rationnel ? Je doute que les vampires et les loups garous y existent et pourtant tu es sortie avec les représentants des deux races…__**  
**__-Merci pour le rappel… _

_-Ne sois pas fâchée. Il sait que tu apprécies Claire… C'est ton amie n'est ce pas ?_

_-J'avoue. Je l'adore. _

_-Elle t'écoute, tu as passé le plus clair de ton temps à ses côtés quand tu restais à la Push. Peut être que tu auras simplement besoin d'une amie après ce qu'il a à te dire… Qui sait ? Jacob est si imprévisible dès que tu entres dans l'équation. »_

Je rougis violemment, passant ma veste et prenant mes clés. Sur le pas de la porte, je donnais mes dernières recommandations.

_-« Sam, réveille Billy vers 8h30, il doit prendre ses pilules pour le cœur. Elizabeth émergera peu après, pourrais-tu lui donner son petit déjeuner, pain de mie, jus d'orange, chocolat chaud, et la faire se doucher ? Je serais rentrée peu avant 10h je crois._

_-Tu vois large, la maison de Quil n'est qu'à 10 minutes…_

_- Je pense qu'il faudra que je repasse par Forks…_

_-Oh ! Pour eux ?_

_-Oui. Parce que si Jake n'a pas eu la force de me parler, c'est que ça doit avoir un rapport avec Edward. Tu veux bien faire tout ça pour moi alors ? »_ Le suppliais-je. Il haussa les épaules et gratta sa barbe de trois jours:

_-« Je suis trop bon… »_ J'éclatais de rire et m'engouffrais dans les rues de la réserve, balayées par le vent glacial de ce début d'automne. _****_

Et pourtant il faut vivre  
Ou survivre  
Sans poème  
Sans blesser ceux qu'on aime  
Être heureux  
Malheureux  
Vivre seul ou même à deux  


Après quelques minutes de marche, je vis se profiler à l'horizon la grande maison de Quil et Claire. Elle était toute en brique rouge, avec de grandes fenêtres et des volets olive. Je toquais à la porte maladroitement. Après tout, si je les dérangeais ? Je regardais ma montre, qui m'indiqua 5h45 du matin. Je grimaçais, ils devaient dormir encore. J'allais partir quand le meilleur ami de Jacob, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil m'ouvrit. Il éclata de rire en me voyant :

-_« Bells, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas résister à mon charme, mais tout de même, je préfèrerais des rendez vous discrets, plutôt que sur le seuil de ma porte… »_

Il me serra dans ses bras et claqua sur mes joues deux gros baisers sonores. Claire arriva sur ces entre faits et m'accueillit avec la même ferveur.

_-« Bella, Bella, Bella… Je savais que tu viendrais…_

_-Normal, tu as envoyé Sam pour…_

_-Yerk, oui… Je savais que si tu recevais le message par sa bouche tu débarquerais encore plus rapidement que si c'était n'importe qui d'autre…_

_-Alors ?_

_-Alors quoi ?_

_-Jacob ! »_

Je pillais presque, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais tellement attendu ce moment. Claire observa Quil, qui s'effaça doucement. Elle me fit m'assoir.

_-« Il va bien Bella. Du mieux qu'il puisse aller. _

_-C'est-à-dire…_

_-Il n'a jamais été très loin tu sais… Toutes les nuits, il dormait sur le seuil de votre maison… Ou il te regardait dormir. Enfin plutôt veiller…_

_-Et il n'a rien fait. Il m'a laissé me morfondre ?_

_-Il avait promis de veiller sur toi à ta meilleure amie vampire…_

_-Alice ?_

_-Oui, c'est le prénom qu'il a prononcé. Et il avait aussi ajouté qu'il ne reviendrait définitivement que lorsque toi et Liv' seriez en danger… de… mort»_

Je mordillais mes lèvres avec nervosité. J'étais déchirée entre l'horreur qui était sous jacente à la réapparition de Jake et le bonheur indicible que je ressentais de le savoir tout proche. Cependant, j'articulais.

_-« Ils arrivent ?_

_-Pas encore. Mais Jacob veut que tu te tiennes sur tes gardes. Et que tu évites de côtoyer de trop prêt les vampires désormais. Plus tu resteras avec les tiens, plus tu as de chances de rester en vie. Et trouve le droit chemin qui te ramènera vers celui que tu aimes…_

_-Si seulement je le savais… »_ Frémis-je. La vieille shaman me sourit et posa sa main décharnée sur mon épaule.

_-« C'est justement parce que tu doutes que je sais que tu as la réponse en toi. Seulement tu n'oses pas la revendiquer. Aurais-tu peur de faire souffrir celui que tu ne choisiras pas ? Ou est ce parce que tu ne veux pas perdre ces deux parties de toi ? Mais en ne choisissant pas, tu les tortures l'un l'autre, jusqu'au jour ou tu les perdras… tous les deux…»_

Je méditais les paroles de la shaman de la Push avant de demander, d'une voix rauque.

_-« Mais, Claire… Quel est le droit chemin ? Et comment savoir ou il se trouve ?_

_-Jacob m'a posé exactement la même question avant de partir, il y a plus d'une année…_

_-Vraiment ? Et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?_

_- Que nous devons… écouter. Tous les esprits du monde veillent sur nous. Ils vivent dans la terre, l'eau, le ciel, et si tu les écoute avec attention, ils te guideront…_

_-Ca fait très grandiloquent. _

_-Sors. » _M'ordonna la sorcière. J'obtempérais de mauvaise grâce. _« Bien… Maintenant ferme les yeux et ouvre les bras…_

_-J'ai l'air complètement stupide et…_

_-Arrête de te trouver des excuses. Fais-le ! »_

J'obéis et me concentrais sur le vent qui soufflait dans les branchages.

_-« J'entends les bourrasques…_

_-Oui… et qu'est ce qu'il te dit ?_

_-Je… Je ne comprends pas… »_

Doucement, Claire se mit à psalmodier :

_-« __Quem que natura, un jour tu verras, ton cœur chantera et tu comprendras, tu entendras sa voix comme un cri au fond de toi…_

_-Il dit qu'il va bientôt y avoir… des contradictions ?_

_-Un jour tu verras, ton cœur chantera… »_

J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, sur un nouveau monde. J'étais plus sereine, plus calme. Apaisée. C'est alors que dans un soupir, j'articulais :

_-« Si seulement tu savais à quel point je peux t'aimer… »_

Une larme roula sur mes joues et un glapissement me glaça. Je vis détaler un grand loup couleur chocolat et mon cœur se serra.

_-« Il me rejette, encore une fois._

_-Non. Non ma belle. Il apprend de nouveau ce que c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Ce n'est pas chose facile… Viens, rentrons…_

_-Je… Je l'aime tellement… S'il savait à quel point je…_

_-Il sait. Je suis certaine qu'il le sait. Et qu'il l'a toujours su. Il fallait juste que toi tu en prennes conscience… et que tu agisses en tout état de cause… Maintenant suis moi… »_

Je ne me fis pas prier pour pénétrer de nouveau à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle me fit me rassoir et me porta un thé chaud. Elle caressa mes épaules et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mes oreilles, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle grand-mère face à sa petite fille, en proie aux premiers émois amoureux. D'une voix très douce elle rompit le silence.

_-« Je peux te poser une question ?_

_-Si je peux y répondre, tout ce que tu veux…_

_-Pourquoi est ce que c'est différent… Je veux dire votre imprégnation… A Jake et à toi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne SENS pas qu'il est ton âme sœur. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas senti je devrais dire…_

_-Je… C'est difficile à expliquer. Mais Edward est le tout premier. Je… Il me fascine. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire. Ça se ressent. Je les aime tous les deux, à ma façon. Edward est tendre, doux, respectueux, prince charmant… Le genre d'homme que toute fille rêve d'épouser…_

_-Mouais…_

_-Et Jacob… Il est drôle. C'est à la fois l'ami, l'amant et le frère. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler, il sait ce dont j'ai besoin. Il me connait mieux que moi-même. Il me protège, me fait confiance, me déteste et m'adore. On ne s'ennuie jamais avec lui. C'est passionnel et fusionnel. _

_-Deux définitions de l'amour. Deux moitiés qui formeraient un tout, un homme idéal… »___

_**Et pourtant il faut vivre  
Ou survivre  
Sans poème  
Sans blesser ceux qui nous aiment  
Être heureux  
Malheureux  
Vivre seul ou même à deux**_

Claire me sortit de ma torpeur en me tendant une lettre. Je reconnus immédiatement la patte gauche de mon loup tant aimé.

_-« Il a laissé ça pour toi. »_

Je me saisis du pli, le baisais avidement. Le papier sentait son odeur… Sa merveilleuse odeur…

_-« Je pense que tu devrais aller voir cet… Edward… Je crois que tu as des choses à lui dire… Et puis, se sont tes amis aussi, les Cullen. Peut être qu'ils te seront de bons conseils…_

_-Tu es la seule à la Push à ne pas les traiter mal…_

_-Tu as confiance en eux. Je me fis donc à ton ressentiment. Les autres parlent plus avec leurs préjugés qu'avec ce qu'ils savent vraiment des vampires. Maintenant vas t'en ! »_

J'embrassais mon amie et détalais dans me retourner. Je décachetais l'enveloppe avec fièvre et caressais du plat de ma main le papier, comme si je pouvais à travers lui toucher sa peau merveilleusement douce et chaude…

« Ma Bella,

Tu me manques tellement, j'espère que maintenant tu comprends pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi.

Plutôt te perdre que de te savoir hésitante et malheureuse. Car ton malheur m'aurait rongé, peu à peu comme un ver, et moi, pitoyable asticot, qu'aurais-je pu faire contre les remords et les regrets ? Je ne peux pas te partager… Me demander à tout instant si quand tu es dans mes bras tu penses à moi… ou à lui. Cela me rendait, me rend et me rendra dingue. Mon amour, je t'ai mis dans un coin pour t'oublier. Oublier tout, jusqu'à l'idée même de t'aimer. Je pensais que rien ne pourrais plus nous arriver. Que plus rien émanant de toi ne pourrait me toucher. Mais rien ne s'efface, tout se redessine, rien ne se passe. Je ne t'ai pas oublié. Tu ne m'as pas oublié.  
Bella, comme tu l'imagines j'ai essayé de te chasser de mon esprit. Tu me rendais fou. Fou à lier. Te savoir loin de moi, peut être dans les bras de l'autre… Mais l'illusion de ta présence a persistée. Tu sais, mon tendre amour, ça n'est pas aisé d'oublier ce par quoi l'on existe. Là, dans mes yeux, je suis certain que tu pourrais lire ces mots d'adieu que je n'ai pas su te dire…

C'est vrai Bella, je pense trop fort à toi, mais c'est mon cœur… Il commande à ma vie… Plus je lutte et plus… enfin tu vois… Y'a rien à faire. Au fond de moi je sens que je me perds sans toi. Là, dans mes yeux qui fouillent l'horizon, toutes les nuits, qui veillent sur tes cauchemars et sur Liv', il ne te reste qu'à choisir ces mots d'adieu que je n'ai pas su te dire…  
Je t'en prie, mon amour, donne moi des nouvelles de ta vie.

Mon tendre amour, parles tu encore de moi quelques fois ?

Je ne vis et ne demeure que dans l'espoir de te revoir me sourire et rire. De t'avoir à moi toute entière. Reformer avec toi une famille. Te chérir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et donner à Liv' un petit frère ou une petite sœur. T'emmener loin des vampires, très très loin… Ce n'est qu'un rêve pourtant. Les Volturi sont là, quelque part aux USA. Ils seront bientôt à notre porte. Tu es forte, tu t'en sortiras. Promis !

Car, ce qui me fait tenir dans la nuit qui occupe ma vie depuis que tu ne l'éclaire plus de ta présence, c'est l'espoir qu'un jour tu ne diras que tu m'aimes… encore une fois…

Prends soin de mon cœur, je te l'ai confié.

Eternellement à toi.

Jacob.

_**  
Mais vivre en silence  
En pensant aux souffrances  
De la terre et se dire  
Qu'on n'est pas les plus malheureux  
**_

Je me trouvais sur le seuil de la maison blanche des Cullen. Je toquais, hésitante, et c'est Emmett qui m'ouvrit en grand la porte, dans un rire tonitruant. De ses mains de géant, il me prit dans ses bras et me claqua deux gros baisers sonores sur les joues.

_-« Emm, tu vas me réduire en bouillie…_

_-Oh, désolé Bells, c'est juste que c'est tellement rare de te voir débarquer à la maison à l'improviste… J'ai cru que tu avais divorcé des Cullen… Ou que tu avais oublié le chemin pour venir ici…_

_-Erf, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas simple de prendre la bifurcation. Quand songerez-vous à faire déblayer les fourrés qui masquent le chemin qui mène ici…_

_-Faudrait que tu en parles à Jasper, c'est lui monsieur main verte dans la famille…_

_-Parle pour toi, imbécile ! » _Railla l'intéressé du salon présumai-je, au vu de l'intensité de sa voix. _« Alors Bella, ce chat est il toujours aussi débile que tu le prétends ? »_ Poursuivit-il, tranquillement. C'était un petit jeu entre nous. Il savait que j'en étais folle mais continuait à me taquiner à propos des paroles malheureuses que j'avais proféré le lendemain de son arrivée à la maison.

_-« Toulouse ?_

_-Bah ouais. T'as pas d'autre chat aux dernières nouvelles ! _» Répondit le vampire, soupçonneux tout d'un coup.

_-« Je te prouverais bien ce que j'avance en l'amenant ici, mais j'aurais trop peur que tu le prennes pour un jus de tomate ! »_ Ricanais-je.

_-« Oh, toi, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! »_ S'écria gaiment le blond.

Avant que je n'ai pu cligner des yeux, le vampire blond flanquait son frère un large sourire aux lèvres, détournant mon attention et la conversation :

_-« Ce grand garçon que tu vois ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal à un arbre… Hein, notre petit géant vert d'amouuuurrr… »_ Lança t'il, en imitant à la perfection la voix suave de Rosalie. Emmett devint… vert de rage et se retourna vers son frère, menaçant. Jasper avait bondit sur le côté mais le grand brun beugla :

_-« Viens me voir si t'es un homme !_

_-Erf alors je peux partir, vu que je suis un vampire !_

_-Pas de ça avec moi Jasper Hale, ou je te démembre et te jette au feu !_

_- Et si tu fais ça, Emmett, crois moi, tu auras affaire à moi… »_ Glapit un éclat corbeau, d'une voix mélodieuse. Alice embrassa mes joues et me serra fort dans ses bras, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Jasper affichait une mine satisfaite ce qui énerva Emmett qui jura :

_-« Quand ta petite peste de femme qui me sert de sœur ne sera plus là pour te protéger, je…_

_-Tu ??? »_ Rit Jasper, suffisant.

_-« Oui, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu feras Emmettichou… »_

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Déjà que Rosalie ne me portait pas dans son cœur, alors je n'allais pas aggraver mon cas en me moquant des surnoms qu'elle donnait à son compagnon. D'ailleurs, Alice et Jasper riaient bien assez pour trois. Vaincu, le géant brun demanda, malheureux :

_-« Pourquoi est ce que c'est toujours lui que les filles préfèrent ?_

_-Mais non, moi je t'aime… »_ Soupirais-je, en passant mes mains autours de son bras.

Emmett sourit et me fit m'assoir sur son dos. Il tira la langue et piaillait comme un enfant :

_-« C'est moi qu'elle préfère, c'est moi qu'elle préfère ! » _

Nous étions de nouveau dehors, et il courait à vitesse vampirique. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de ce moyen de transport, et la nausée arriva très rapidement. Je fermais les yeux et laissais mon visage rouler contre son cou. C'est alors que j'eus la sensation qu'on me décollait de mon moyen de locomotion, et je me retrouvais contre le torse de Jasper qui me tenait en amazone.

_-« Accroches toi bien, ça va remuer…_

_-Jasper… Je ne crois pas que…_

_-Tu as confiance en moi ?_

_-Pour le moment ? »_

Je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse que nous filions plus rapides que le vent, Emmett sur nos talons. J'avais horreur de ça. Un nouvel éclair noir m'enserra et me fit chuter dans les hautes herbes. Pendant quelques secondes, je restais inerte et les yeux clos, attendant qu'on reprenne mon corps pour le trimballer.

_-« Bella ? Bella ! Réveille-toi ! _

_-Emmett, Jasper, regardez ce que vous avez fait ! Pas que je sois contre le fait qu'on se soit débarrassé d'un clébard, mais je doute qu'Edward sera content quand il apprendra que…_

_-Il va nous écrabouiller ! »_ Souffla Emmett et j'eus une brusque envie de rire. Au ton de sa voix, le mastodonte craignait Edward, le si frêle Edward en comparaison à sa masse musculaire.

_-« Franchement, vous vous croyiez où ? A la maternelle avec un nouveau jouet ? » _S'énerva Alice. Etant certaine qu'ils ne feraient plus du « rugby-bella », j'ouvris mes paupières et souris.

_-« Rahhh enfin. Ca va ? »_ Me questionna ma meilleure amie.

_-« Bah j'aurais des bleus. Pas comme si c'était la première fois hein ! _

_-C'est vrai qu'avec toi, Miss Catastrophe, on est habitués »_ Raillèrent Jasper et Rosalie, à l'unisson. Et Emmett de renchérir :

-_« Miss Catastrophe, je vous trouve bien injuste. C'est plutôt Miss Cataclysme ! » _Je grognais avant de me remettre sur pieds.

_-« Edward est-il chez vous ?_

_-Il était parti chasser. Mais vu le boucan que ces deux imbéciles ont fait, je pense qu'il a dû rentrer, de peur que les Volturi soient arrivés et qu'on ait commencé à se battre. »_ Lâcha Rosalie, de mauvaise humeur. Nous rentrâmes à la maison, et en découvrant la stature parfaite qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Edward, je compris que Rosalie avait vu juste. Mon ancien amoureux m'adressa un sourire tendre et fou, et se précipita pour me prendre dans ses bras.

_-« J'ai… eu tellement peur… Qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… » _Souffla t'il. Emmett se moqua gentiment :

_-« Merci, nous aussi on va super bien, hein Jazz ? »_

Mais Edward ne l'écoutait pas. Il me regardait, de ce regard que je connaissais trop bien, de ce regard que j'aimais et que je voulais toujours avoir sur moi. Une admiration intense, de l'amour très pur, de la fidélité, de la compréhension… Et j'allais devoir tirer un trait sur ce qui me plaisait tant. Pour lui. Pour moi. Pour que nous vivions. Jacob devait rentrer. Il devait persuader les loups de me protéger… De nous protéger. Et je ne pourrais jamais demander cette faveur à Jake si, entre Edward et moi, rien n'était clair. Car comment dire à l'un des deux hommes qui rivalisent pour obtenir votre cœur qu'il doit risquer sa vie pour sauver son adversaire ? Plutôt perdre l'affection d'Edward que de le perdre tout entier.

_**  
Mais quand dans l'amour  
Tout s'effondre  
Toute la misère du monde  
N'est rien à côté d'un adieu  
**_

Il embrassa mes joues une nouvelle fois et me serra contre son cœur, faisant glisser ses doigts dans mon dos. Avec douceur il murmura :

_-« Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?_

_-Je… je dois t'avouer quelque chose… Tu veux bien… sortir… s'il te plait ? »_

Mon air implorant l'affola, mais il m'obéit et me prit doucement par la main. Sans y toucher, il enlaça doucement ses doigts aux miens, jouant avec, une sensualité toute Edwardienne se répandit dans ce geste. Quand nous fûmes assez loin pour que les autres vampires de la maison ne nous entendent pas, il s'arrêta et plongea ses prunelles topaze dans les miennes. Il était fou d'inquiétude et attendait avidement mon aveu. J'ouvris les lèvres, happais l'air. Mais rien ne vint. Je la refermais, inspirait un grand coup et tentait de calmer mon rythme cardiaque. Puis je réitérais l'opération, qui comme la première fois se solda par un échec. Edward ne me quittait pas des yeux, je le savais, mais ne perdait pas patience. De grosses larmes montèrent dans mes yeux et je commençais à sangloter. Pas du tout préparé à cette réaction de ma part, le vampire sembla décontenancé durant un quart de seconde avant qu'il ne referme ses bras durs et froids comme le marbre autour de mes épaules.

Il me souleva doucement et se mit à me bercer, tandis que mes larmes roulaient sur ses épaules, que je me mouchais dans son t-shirt. Il guida mes mains pour les faire s'enrouler autour de son cou et sa paume gauche forma une coupelle pour que je puisse mieux me blottir contre lui. Sa main droite, quand à elle, caressait doucement des longs cheveux bruns, tandis qu'il fredonnait à mon oreille la berceuse qu'il avait composée, il y a si longtemps, pour moi.

_-« Là, là ma Bella… Calme-toi mon amour…_

_-Edward, tu ne devrais… pas… m'appeler… comme ça…_

_-Je t'appelle comme je veux. Je t'aime… Tu le sais. Cela fait tellement longtemps que…_

_-Edward, je… _

_-Ne me dis rien. Je t'en supplie. Laisse-moi juste profiter… Depuis qu'il est parti tu as laissé une distance s'instaurer entre nous. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas pu te toucher, te sentir comme là, maintenant… _

_-Je… Ce n'est pas bien…_

_-Je m'en moque. Ce n'est pas bien pour après… Mais là, tout de suite, si je ne fais pas ce que je vais faire, je vais devenir complètement dingue… _

_-Tu l'es de toute façon depuis un bail. Le vampire qui aime sa chanteuse…_

_-Je t'avais prévenue dans la clairière : un lion masochiste…_

_-Seulement le stupide agneau à changé depuis…_

_-Oui, maintenant c'est un imbécile de loup…»_ Rit-il en agaçant le lobe de mon oreille. Je frémis et fermais les yeux. Les paroles de Claire me revinrent en mémoire :

_-« Suis ton instinct… » _

Mon instinct à cet instant précis ne me dictait qu'une seule conduite : succomber. Succomber à Edward, succomber à ce désir qui me tuait peu à peu, que je combattais de toutes mes forces mais qui me consumait. Mais si je succombais, je n'aurais jamais la force de m'éloigner de nouveau de lui. Je… Je le perdrais quand les Volturi viendraient accomplir leur basse besogne… Et ça, je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

_**Et pourtant je veux vivre  
Ou survivre  
Sans poème  
Sans blesser tous ceux que j'aime  
Être heureux  
Malheureux  
Vivre seul ou même à deux**_

Edward m'avait adossé contre un arbre et de ses baisers sur mon front et mes joues, séchait mes pleurs. Ses mains froides étaient passées sous mon T-Shirt et dessinaient des arabesques sur ma peau. Il ravageait mon cou, pétrissait ma poitrine. Alors que j'allais le repousser doucement, le traitre fit descendre ses lèvres le long de mon ventre. Son haleine fraiche fit tomber toutes les barrières et je rejetais ma tête en arrière.

_-« Laisse-toi aller, Bella. Aies confiance en moi… »_

Il remonta vers mon cou, et afficha un sourire à la fois apeuré et mutin. C'était sa première fois. Je le savais… Il avait peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de ne pas me donner de plaisir. Alors qu'il hésitait, mes jambes robustes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et l'attirèrent à moi, le plaquant contre ma poitrine. J'étais un peu au dessus de lui et je le sentis sourire quand il s'empara avec ses lèvres d'un morceau de peau de ma clavicule, qu'il commença à suçoter tranquillement. Ses mains obligèrent les miennes à quitter son cou, et les enroulèrent sur des branchages. Il se redressa ensuite et approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Tout doucement, voluptueusement.

_**Bip bip bip bip.**_

Je maudis mon portable pour sonner à pareil moment. Mais j'avais reconnus la musique attitrée à Alice et la connaissant, sachant qu'elle avait du voir ce qui allait se produire entre moi et Edward, si elle nous dérangeait c'est qu'elle avait certainement une excellente raison. Je hochais misérablement la tête et mon… comment définir la relation qui m'unissait à ce vampire… Presque amant ? oui, c'est ça, mon presque amant me reposa par terre, un sourire malhabile aux lèvres. Je décrochais :

_-« Allô ?_

_-Bella… Bella, il faut absolument que tu dises à Edward ce que tu avais décidé de lui dire quand tu es venue à la maison. Et surtout tu ne DOIS PAS DEVIER !_

_-Pourquoi ? Alice ? Alice c'est toi qui rêvais de…_

_- Bella, écoute-moi bien attentivement… _

_-Bien. _

_-Tu es ma meilleure amie. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Edward est mon frère. Je l'aime. Mais si vous… déviez tous les deux… Là… Vous nous condamnez tous. »_

Une larme roula sur ma joue. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas suivre mes envies et mon instinct. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas si simple ?

La voix anxieuse d'Alice m'arracha à ma torpeur :

_-« Bella ? Bella ? Tu es toujours là ?_

_-Oui. Oui… Je… A toute à l'heure Alice… »_

Je raccrochais et me retournais face à un Edward anxieux. Je caressais sa joue, tendrement et pris une profonde respiration. De devais le faire. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Alice avait raison. Je devais cesser de penser à moi seule.

_-« Cesses de t'inquiéter pour tout, Bella, tout va s'arranger._

_-Je ne vois pas bien comment…_

_-Nous trouverons un moyen. Une alternative. Je… Je serais ton ami. Je n'exigerais rien de plus… Si c'est plus simple pour toi…_

_-Il me semble qu'il est trop tard pour ça, Edward. Comment rester amis alors que nous nous aimons ?_

_-Nous inventerons une relation qui nous sera propre. »_

Un long silence s'instaura entre nous. Il semblait si certain que nous y arriverions que j'aie envie de le croire.

_-« Tu sais que je t'aime »_ Soufflais-je.

_-« Oui… »_ Murmura t'il, et son bras me serra automatiquement contre lui. _« Et toi, tu sais combien j'aurais voulu que cela suffise. »_

Mon cœur se tourna sur lui-même, j'hoquetais sous l'effet de la douleur.

_-« Oui._

_-Je t'attendrais toujours dans la coulisse…_

_-Tout est dit donc… Je dois partir…_

_-Bella… Pourrais-tu m'accorder une dernière faveur ?_

_-Tout ce que tu voudras._

_- Ce soir, à la frontière retrouve-moi. Je voudrais aller une dernière fois quelque part avec toi. »_

Sa voix tremblait. Je sus tout de suite ou il voulait m'emmener. Je grimaçais de douleur :

_-« La clairière… _

_-Je t'en supplie. Pour moi. S'il te plait…_

_-Huit heures, chez Charlie plutôt, ça te va ? »_

Il soupira et me tendit sa joue. J'y déposais un léger baiser.

_-« Je t'aime, Edward._

_-Et moi, encore plus. »_ Répliqua t'il.

Ses yeux dorés me suivirent jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse dans les fourrés, indéchiffrables.

Je me méprisais.

Je devais rompre avec lui et je venais d'accepter un rendez vous dans notre clairière. Je descendis vers les falaises de la Push sous le soleil doux de midi, pestant contre ma nature qui m'avait faite pleine de contradictions.

_**Vivre ou survivre  
Seul ou même à deux...**_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen ni de Jasper Hale personnel,

(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sexy manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours. De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée… Ailleurs, à d'autres choses !), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar.


	24. Chapter 23: Révélation

_BONJOUR MES PETITS VAMPIRES !_

_Vous êtes de petits veinards… je ne pensais pas poster ici ce soir parce que j'ai des choses dans ma vie qui me bouffent en ce moment, mais comme rédemption est mon petit bol d'air frais et que vos reviews me mettent la patate, je suis faible et je poste…_

_Rédemption EST FINIIIIEEE ! __Enfin, j'ai terminé de l'écrire… Je lui dis adieu, avec beaucoup de regrets mais aussi soulagement. J'espère que ça comblera vos espérances, mais pour le moment, vous n'en êtes pas là. J'ai encore pleins de chapitres à vous faire découvrir !!!!_

_Petites réponses à des questions existentielles que vous vous posez, amis lecteurs :_

_**Edwardforever :**__ Alice pensait qu'Edward et Bella c'était pour la vie, mais comme l'a si bien dit Jasper au chapitre précédent, ils ne sont pas des âmes sœurs. Et Alice a vu des choses que tu ne sais pas parce que tu n'es pas l'auteur et donc je te remercie d'arrêter de vouloir tout régir dans ma fic. Tu ne l'aimes pas j'ai saisi le concept, alors du vent ! *rahh ça fait un bien fou !*_

_**Ilovejacobblack **__: je pense que la réponse du haut répond à ta requête !_

_**Jane :**__ Ravie qu'une volturi soit de la partie ! Oui, tu auras droit à des POV Volturi… j'ai galéré pour le faire alors j'espère qu'ils te plairont !_

_**Robssessed :**__ et oui, comme dit Bella, elle a deux bonnes options._

_**Jess Swann :**__ On se comprend entre le veau et le sparrow… Mais t'inquiète, tout va très bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre…_

_**supergirl971 **__: C'était bien une référence à pocahontas ! *clap clap clap*_

_**Galswinthe :**__ C'est clair pour Bella tant qu'Edward n'est pas là… Mais dès qu'il arrive, la fascination reprend le dessus… Après tout, c'est Edward hein !_

_Et pour finir, la palme d'or de la plus longue review revient __**à JULIE !^^**_

_Donc tes réponses ma belle :_

_**Version deluxe :**__ Oui, tu peux l'attendre… Bon ça me permet donc de récapitulier ce qu'il y aura : 5 chapitres INEDITS ! Je vous envoie aussi les écritures que j'ai utilisé (dont l'écriture Twilight). Par ailleurs, il y a des biographies complètes de tous les personnages, une illustration de 1ere et de 4eme de couverture, une table des matières que je personnaliserais pour chaque demandeur de la version deluxe, pour que chacune soit unique. Je n'oublie pas non plus des liens vers des vidéos exclusives (trailers de Rédemption, plus en avant première le trailer de Northern Lights ma prochaine fanfic.) Bref une vraie édition deluxe mes amis !_

_**Texas ? Maria ?=**__ OUI. Entre autres… ^^_

_**« tenté l'expérience avec des humaines »**__ : oui c'est interdit. Mais Aro est au dessus des lois, c'est un volturi et le chef des volturi. Il fait ce qu'il veut… Il n'a pas de morale._

_**Toulouse=**__ Mon chaton préféré des aristochats en effet !^^ *bonne valeur*_

_**Sella ?**__ Non. Juste du fun pour vous empêcher de vous pendre. Je tiens à garder mes lecteurs en vie._

_Toi aussi tu avais vu pocahontas !_

_**Rendez vous d'adieu**__ dis tu… Hummm… J'aime ton regard suspicieux… Tu le sauras très vite !_

_Quand au __**parallèle avec les dix commandements**__ : s'eut été trop évident. Et j'aime pas les évidences ! lol_

_Rédemption revient avec cette rentrée scolaire tous les __**MARDIS!**_

_Voilà, je remercie donc : Arwen, misiri-addict, supergil970, Galswinthe, Angelikka, Julie, Malfoy Funambule, Marie-Charlotte, Stellamour, JessSwann,evid3n-ce, Marie !, Ficsmaniak, Tia, Mahudinette, martineu54,Bloom, et Méganne3, marie charlott, supergirl971, Glaswhinte, Tali-ange_

_Bonne lecture de ce chapitre assez long et très dense. Après tout, on entre dans la « fin » de rédemption ! La musique est « vivre où survivre ». Ecoutez là dès que vous arriverez au POV de Bella… vous serez dans l'ambiance et dans l'état d'esprit de l'héroïne _

_Mille baisers !_

_Votre dévouée auteur. _

_Eléa Telmar_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Chapitre 23 : R__é__v__é__lation _

C'est un garçon timide à la chevelure bronze qui allait toquer à ma porte ce soir là. J'avais laissé Elizabeth chez Billy, pris Toulouse sous mon bras et je m'étais rendue dans mon ancienne maison, ou je n'avais plus eu la force de rester quand il était parti. C'était trop dur… Trop dur de vivre sans lui. Partout je sentais sa présence et maintenant… il était si proche et si lointain… Et j'étais totalement perdue. Je voulais Jacob. Loin d'Edward, je le savais de toute mon âme. Mais dès que j'approchais trop près du vampire, il exerçait sur moi la même fascination qu'autrefois et je me perdais… Il fallait que je sois forte. Pour lui. Pour moi. Pour Jacob. Pour la vie.

Au mur, une photographie des jours heureux, quand Liv' n'était qu'un tout petit bébé et qu'elle sommeillait sur mon sein, tandis que Jake embrassait doucement mon front, radieux. Carlisle avait pris ce cliché, immortalisant l'instant le plus heureux de mon existence… Ou du moins l'un des plus heureux : la naissance de notre petite fille. J'observais le visage de cet être aimé et me demandais pourquoi j'avais à faire un tel choix. Pourquoi me sentais-je déchirée rien qu'à l'idée de les blesser ?

Mon chat m'étonna quand je notais qu'il avait, tout comme moi penché la tête, dubitatif. Il réagissait un peu trop comme un humain celui là ! Il allait falloir que je me renseigne sur les chats n'avaient pas un pouvoir mystique, réincarnation de je ne sais pas quel truc glauque… A force de voir des légendes devenir vraies, je commençais à être un peu parano ! Surtout que c'était les Cullen qui me l'avaient offert…

Je revenais à mes malheurs, à mon choix à faire, au courage qu'il allait falloir que je déploie… Je me surpris à regretter ma décision de quitter Phoenix. C'était la première fois que je pensais une telle chose, mais c'était pourtant vrai. Si c'était à refaire, je n'étais pas certaine que je recommencerais. Car, si Forks m'avait donné beaucoup, elle m'avait aussi énormément repris. Inconsciemment, mes larmes recommencèrent à rouler sur mes joues, et je passais mes doigts sur la mâchoire de « Jacob ». Toulouse sauta à mes pieds et commença à se frotter contre mes jambes. C'est bête, mais les larmes cessèrent, même si la douleur demeurait intacte. Cette bestiole avait l'art de me comprendre un peu trop bien pour un animal… Bref !

Jake me manquait tellement.

J'aurais tant voulu me blottir dans ses bras à cet instant, lui dire à quel point je le voulais auprès de moi. Que quoi qu'il en pense ou dise, quoi que je fasse, c'était lui, et que ça serait toujours lui. J'avais besoin de lui, car en son absence, je n'étais le l'ombre de moi-même. En me quittant, il m'avait volé une partie de mon âme, et je voulais qu'il me la rende. Retrouver la paix. Et ce, dans ses bras.

Je décrochais avec mille précautions le petit cadre et m'assis dans le canapé, contemplant nos traits que je chérissais tant, regrettant ma folie passagère de l'après-midi. Edward n'était pas l'homme qu'il me fallait. Il l'aurait été, autrefois… Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et désormais, face à Jake, il n'était plus grand-chose. Quelle cruauté que de rejeter votre âme sœur pour quelque chose… de plus fort encore. Carlisle m'avait confié que chez les vampires, quand ils ont trouvés leur âme sœur, jamais plus ils ne parviendraient à aimer… Et, malheureusement, il s'avérait que j'étais celle d'Edward. Moi, l'insignifiante petite humaine, j'avais réduit en esclavage un vampire, je le tenais à ma merci… pour le rejeter désormais.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Rien de tout cela n'était juste !

J'étais un monstre !

Je me haïssais de faire tellement souffrir les deux seuls hommes que j'aimais, sincèrement et si différemment cependant. De rage, j'étouffais un cri dans un oreiller, hurlant ma douleur et ma peine. Après quelques minutes de furie pure et simple, je revenais à moi dans un océan de plumes blanches. Toulouse m'observait avec flegme, comme à l'accoutumée. Ce chat décidément me ressemblait : aucun instinct de conservation ! Je me rendis alors compte que non seulement j'avais déchiqueté méthodiquement l'oreiller, mais que je m'étais aussi attaquée aux autres coussins. Un grondement sourd et rauque s'échappa de ma gorge, me traitant mentalement d'idiote : car si je m'étais bien défoulée, il faudrait tout nettoyer… Et ça, par contre, ça ne me branchait pas du tout du tout.

C'est alors que j'allais prendre le balai que la sonnette retentit.

Chassant une plume de mes cheveux, lissant mon top, je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvrit en tentant de me composer un visage affable. Des prunelles d'or liquide m'observaient joyeusement.

_-« Bonjour Bella._

_-Edward._

_-Je suis un peu en avance, mais j'avais peur que tu aies oublié et…_

_-Relax ! Pas grave. Tu veux entrer ? _

_-Hum… Je ne sais pas si… enfin… tu vois… _

_-Tu as raison. » _Soufflais-je, pensant que Jake lui aurait sans doute déjà sauté à la gorge. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que je tenais toujours la photo dans mes mains. Penaude, je tentais de la cacher derrière moi. Grand mal m'en prit, puisque mon mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'Edward, et il m'agrippa le bras.

_-« Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?_

_- Laisse-moi ! Je ne te permets pas ! »_ Glapis-je, montrant des dents. Toulouse feula et tenta de griffer le vampire. Il s'y brisa les griffes ! Edward resserra son étreinte, et par un mouvement de passe-passe vampirique, je me retrouvais collée contre son torse, et la main dépourvue du cadre photo. Il observait le cliché, dégoûté.

-« _C'est donc à lui que tu pensais ?_

_-Il est mon amoureux !_

_-On ne l'a pas vu dans le coin depuis des lustres cependant ! »_ Grinça Edward, avant de me relâcher. C'était méchant. Et cruel. Il avait voulu me faire du mal parce que ma réaction l'avait blessé. C'était complètement puéril et en même temps ça montrait sa jalousie. Ca m'énerva et cela me plut tout à la fois. Il me balança un sourire plein d'arrogance et d'assurance, ce qui me remit en rogne.

Je repris au passage ma photo et la serrais contre mon cœur. Je vis que cela faisait du mal à mon vampire, mais s'en était trop pour moi. J'explosais littéralement.

_-« JE.T'INTERDIS. DE. DIRE. DU. MAL. DE. JACOB ! »_

Le cadre vola dans les airs, et mon interlocuteur l'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa joue. J'étais furieuse, et il ne me provoqua pas encore plus. Fou mais pas trop quand même la sangsue ! Car, si je me transformais, plus rien ne pourrait me résister, et je pourrais le tuer d'un coup de crocs… Vu qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal, en étant incapable.

_-« Pourtant, il est parti. Il t'a laissée seule._

_-Oui. Pour que je puisse faire le point ! Edward, je veux qu'il revienne. C'est trop dur sans lui… Trop dur…_

_-Mais je suis là moi. » _Murmura t'il avec beaucoup de douceur, en voulant me prendre dans ses bras. Je me dérobais et susurrais :

-« _Je sais. Mais, ne le prends pas mal Edward, Jacob est Jacob et il est celui que…_

_- Dis-le… A voix haute… » _Murmura t'il, de sa voix rauque de vampire assoiffé, sur le point d'attaquer. Ses jointures étaient blanches, il allait très mal. J'optais donc pour l'euphémisme, pour ne pas le blesser encore plus.

-« _J'ai besoin de lui pour continuer. »_

Il se ferma. Je repris doucement en lui prenant la main.

_-« J'ai besoin de vous deux à mes côtés. Je doute que vous le compreniez un jour, mais, tu es le plus vieux donc le plus sage, alors j'espère qu'à défaut de comprendre, tu ne jugeras pas. _

_-Je ne saisis pas._

_-Je suis coupable. De tout._

_-Mais non. Mais non. Il n'y a pas de coupable ou…_

_-Si il y en a un et c'est ça le problème ! Vous ne le voyez pas ou nous ne voulez pas le voir ! Ou sinon, vous voulez me protéger en ne me faisant pas culpabiliser, ce qui me fait culpabiliser encore et plus et par ailleurs, ça m'énerve !_

_-Bella calme toi…_

_-Si je n'étais jamais venue à Forks, tu continuerais ta petite vie tranquille. Jacob aussi. Vous n'auriez jamais souffert. Ou même, si je ne m'étais pas coupée, tu ne serais jamais parti et jamais Jacob n'aurait été là pour me récupérer de la falaise… Ce sont mes choix qui nous détruisent… C'est… de ma… faute…_

_-Bella, Bella… Ce qui est fait est fait et on ne pourra jamais rien y changer. Ne te flagelle pas. Je ne supporte pas de te voir triste._

_-Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit là… »_ Chuchotais-je.

Edward se racla la gorge, et demanda doucement :

_-« Tu préfère qu'on reste chez toi ? »_

Je réfléchis puis, me souvenant des plumes dans mon salon, de l'inimité de Toulouse pour Edward et de la promesse faite à Alice de rompre avec lui pour notre bien à tous, je me ravisais. Il fallait que je le fasse. Comme quand on décolle un sparadrap : ça fait mal quand on l'enlève au fur et à mesure, comme la gangrène alors que quand on tire d'un coup sec, on hurle un bon coup et puis c'est fini. Je devais faire le coup du sparadrap avec Edward…

_-« Non. Non. La clairière. C'était une chouette idée. _

_-Tu veux qu'on y aille comment ? »_

Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitante. J'avais envie de monter sur son dos. Comme la première fois… Une sorte de pèlerinage avant de tout faire disparaitre, que tout redevienne comme avant. Je soufflais, retenant mes larmes :

_-« Tu te sens de courir avec une louve sur le dos ? »_

Il sourit de son si beau sourire, et mon cœur se serra encore plus dans ma poitrine. Pour la première fois depuis très très très très longtemps, je fus reconnaissante au ciel d'être la seule personne sur terre dont Edward ne pouvait pas lire l'esprit. La douleur et le désastre qu'il y aurait trouvé auraient suffi à le rendre fou. Déjà qu'il n'était pas tout à fait saint d'esprit, lui le vampire qui embrassait par le passé sa chanteuse. Edward me prit doucement par la main et enroula mon bras autour de son cou, laissant s'attarder ses doigts sur ma peau, me procurant un millier de frisson. Il me semblait glacial sur ma peau de louve. J'avais cette furieuse envie de ne pas rompre cette étreinte, chaste mais sincère, cependant, une âpreté dans ma gorge et une furieuse envie de le mordre me vinrent. Si je ne faisais pas attention, c'est moi qui pourrais faire du mal à Edward et non plus l'inverse.

Quand il fut certain que je ne lâcherais pas prise, il se baissa un peu pour que je puisse me jucher sur son dos, ce que je fis, docilement. Il ria.

_-« Qu'est ce qui est drôle ?_

_-Tu es bien plus lourde que dans mes souvenirs !_

_-Hey ! Reposes moi tout de suite si je suis une baleine ! »_ Piaillais je en m'agitant. Avec sa vitesse toute vampirique, il me fit quitter son dos pour finir en sac à patate sur ses épaules, les fesses en l'air. Je continuais de me débattre, tambourinant de mes petits poings sur son dos de marbre. Il continuait de rire, me faisant tournoyer dans la maison, tandis que je devenais peu à peu folle.

_-« Je t'ai demandé de me reposer ! TOUT. DE. SUITE !_

_-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »_ Souffla t'il tout contre mon postérieur, ce qui m'arracha un délicieux frisson. Ses mains enserraient mes cuisses sensuellement, j'avais tellement envie de… non ! non !non ! Alice m'avait dit de ne pas dévier. Pour nous sauver tous ! Je devais remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie. Que tout redevienne comme avant.

_-« OUI ! _

_-Okay ! »_ Se contenta t'il de dire. J'eus à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils que je m'écrasais contre le sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Je me relevais précipitamment et découvrais un trou dans mon parquet. Excédée, je criai :

_-« Tu n'aurais pas pu me poser… en douceur ?_

_-Tu semblais tellement pressée…_

_-Le Edward que je connaissais se serait montré gentleman et m'aurais déposé délicatement sur le sol._

_-La Bella que je connaissais était une humaine à l'époque._

_-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis lycanthrope que je n'apprécie pas la galanterie !_

_-Non, mais tu es rudement moins fragile. Ce qui est plutôt sympa. J'en avais assez de te protéger de tout. Et encore pas tout à fait. Seulement de 75%._

_-C'est-à-dire ?_

_-Et bien… 25% du danger m'était attribué personnellement. Encore 25% pour tous les membres de ma famille. On en rajoute 25 encore pour ta capacité à t'acoquiner avec les clébards et te faire détester par d'autres vampires…_

_-Et les derniers 25% ?_

_-Ils sont indépendant de ma volonté… Je ne peux pas te protéger de toi-même, même si je le voudrais bien, ça nous éviterais d'autres soucis._

_-Très drôle ! » _Lâchais-je, acide.

Edward souriait toujours, et je notais ce cela faisait des lustres que je ne l'avais pas vu complètement heureux. J'en étais un peu honteuse et demandait, penaude :

_-« On y va alors ? _

_-Oui, Bella…»_

Il me refit monter sur son dos et nous quittâmes la maison. Il susurra à mon oreille :

_-« Accroche toi spider monkey et n'oublie pas de bien fermer les yeux… Ma chemise est neuve et griffée, je pense qu'Alice ne s'en remettrait pas si tu vomissais dessus._

_-Techniquement Alice ne peut pas faire un arrêt cardiaque. Elle est déjà morte depuis des lustres la pauvre._

_-Alors, je ne m'en remettrais pas…_

_-Edward, techniquement…_

_-Ne sois pas si rabats joie ! On est jeune !_

_-Mais bien sûr ! »_ Ricanais-je. Il rit doucement.

_-« Objectivement et géologiquement parlant on est tout petit Bella ! Bon, on va dire alors… que j'ai des sens super développés… Et que le vomi franchement Bella, ça sent vraiment atrocement mauvais. Alors imagine si j'en ai sur ma chemise. Ca me donnera la nausée, sauf que moi, je n'ai pas le loisir de pouvoir régurgiter pour aller mieux._

_-Arrête de me parler de ça, parce que je pense que je vais être malade rien qu'à y songer._

_-Okay, okay… On va parler d'autre chose. »_ S'affola t'il. Je m'amusais de le voir aussi effrayé par des aliments à moitié digérés.

_-« Si on décampait ? Parce que bon, Billy est peut être gentil, mais je pense qu'il m'en voudrait de le laisser tout seul avec une petite fille, toute une nuit. _

_-Votre carrosse est avancé, princesse. » _Déclara Edward en se montrant lui-même. Je souris, attendrie :

_-« Ne risque t'il pas de se retransformer en citrouille à minuit ?_

_-Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas rentrer tard… »_ Eluda t'il, malicieusement.

_-« Oh, mais je peux attendre minuit 01 pour savoir si tu te transformes._

_-Non, je ne suis pas ce type de vampire…_

_-Quel dommage… »_ Soupirais-je, faussement déçue. _–« Je suis sûre qu'en chauve souris tu aurais été super sexy._

_-Mais je le suis déjà, Mlle Swan ! »_ Il pouffa et chatouilla mes côtes, plaquées contre son dos, ce qui m'arracha un petit rire hystérique. Il cessa immédiatement et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. J'avais quand à moi lâché prise de son cou, pendant le temps ou nous discutions, puisqu'il me tenait lui. Quand ses mains quittèrent mon corps, je chutais de quelques centimètres, et par reflexe, m'accrochai désespérément à sa gorge, pour ne pas me fracasser contre le sol en hurlant irréparablement.

Il fit semblant de suffoquer et continua, guilleret :

_-« Bella, que les choses soient claires entre nous : je ne peux pas mourir !_

_-Ouais, ça je le savais._

_- Alors pourquoi tentes-tu lâchement de m'étrangler ?_

_- Oups ! Pardon ! Bah… tu m'as lâchée et j'ai eu un réflexe stupidement humain._

_-Mouais. Autre info : ma peau étant plus dure que de la roche, mon tympan l'est aussi. Donc ne te casse pas là voix pour que je devienne sourd. Ca ne marchera pas._

_-Méchant ! _

_-Mais non ! Tu m'adores !_

_-Qui te dit ça ?_

_-Toi !_

_-Tu lis dans mes pensées ? »_ M'exclamais-je ahurie, songeant que peut être que mon statut de lycan avait fait s'abaisser les barrières psychiques qui faisaient qu'il ne m'entendait pas auparavant.

_-« Nan. J'y suis allé au bluff. Donc tu m'aimes bien, hein… »_ Sourit il, en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Comment résister à Edward Cullen lorsqu'il était en mode heureux. C'était tellement rare. Mon ancien amoureux était plutôt effacé, il ne riait pas souvent et se montrait plutôt morose et pessimiste. En ce jour où il savait que nous devions nous séparer, il se montrait plus bienheureux que jamais. Peut être voulait il que notre soirée soit la meilleure de toute notre existence, qui sait ? En tout cas, cet éclat de tendresse et de bonheur dans ses yeux ne me laissait pas indifférente. J'osais enfin m'avouer que oui, j'aimais encore ce vampire qui m'indisposait autant qu'il me fascinait. Je n'avais jamais cessé. Et pourtant il ne m'était pas destiné. Cependant, cet aveu ne me blessa pas. Au contraire, il m'apaisa.

Je l'aimais.

J'aimais Edward Cullen.

Plus que tout. Jake mis à part.

C'est alors que mon moyen de locomotion s'ébranla. Je fermais obstinément les yeux, les premiers temps, afin de me réhabituer à la vitesse. Puis, grisée par le vent qui dénouait mes cheveux, j'ouvris en grand mes prunelles, voyant défiler autour de moi les arbres, les prairies et les champs. Edward chantonnait ma berceuse, et ses mains s'étaient collées sur mes cuisses pour bien les maintenir en place. Je me rendis compte cependant que c'était plus pour un contact physique qu'autre chose, puisque mes muscles étaient aussi durs que la pierre et qu'ils formaient un étau autour de sa taille. Cela me fit penser à bien autre chose… Une occupation dont je n'avais plus goûté depuis longtemps. Les paumes du vampire montaient et descendaient voluptueusement, me procurant des milliers de sensations. Lentement, doucement, il faisait son petit bout de chemin, et faisait monter un moi une vague de désir. Par instinct, je collais mon bassin contre son dos, et commençait à y onduler. Il émit un petit grondement sourd. J'appuyais ma caresse. Lui aussi. Mauvais joueur va !

_-« Bella, tiens toi tranquille, sinon je ne parviendrais jamais à nous ramener dans notre clairière !_

_-Tu connais le chemin par cœur._

_-Oui, mais j'aimerais bien quand même ne pas avoir à penser à autre chose ?_

_-Comme à quoi ? »_ M'enquis-je, mutine.

_-« Comme si tu ne le savais pas_ ! » Répliqua-t-il, en embrassant ma main doucement. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et ronronnais. Il s'esclaffa.

_-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-J'aime bien certains des changements de ta vie de louve… C'est agréable de t'entendre ronronner pour moi._

_-Je ne suis pas une chatte !_

_-Mouais. Mais c'est quand même pour moi que tu…_

_-Ne prends pas trop la grosse tête, Cullen ! »_ M'amusais-je, en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Edward baissa en peu la tête, et je pense que s'il avait été humain, il aurait rougi.

Je reconnus au loin le but de notre voyage. La clairière. Notre clairière. Mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus rapidement dans ma poitrine. C'était là que tout avait commencé… Là qu'il m'avait fait confiance, là où nous nous étions aimés. Une douleur vive embrasa mon être et je fus heureuse que Jasper ne soit pas dans les parages, sinon j'aurais été honteuse de lui infliger tant d'émotions. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, sans que je puisse les en empêcher. Stupides larmes !

Edward me reposa et s'alarma de me voir dans un tel état.

_-« Je t'ai blessée ? Fait du mal ?_

_-Non. Non. Je repensais seulement à la première fois que tu m'as amenée ici._

_-C'était un samedi. Un jour de beau temps._

_-Tu m'avais promis de me montrer comment ta peau scintillait au soleil._

_-C'est vrai._

_-Tu étais si beau. C'est d'ailleurs tout ce que j'ai trouvé à te dire._

_-Et je t'ai répondu que c'était la peau d'un tueur que tu observais »._ Répliqua t'il avec nostalgie, la voix un peu rauque.

_-« Je peux ? » _Questionnais-je en indiquant que je voulais détacher sa chemise. Il hocha la tête en souriant. J'enlevais un à un les boutons, et passais ma main sur la peau marmoréenne d'Edward.

Il frissonna.

-«_ Amusant_ » songeais-je.

Je sentis alors une envie de le mordre, de le déchiqueter. Je commençais à convulser. J'allais me transformer. Je paniquais littéralement et m'écartais de lui. Aveugle, comprenant que ma transformation ne tarderait plus, je lui hurlais :

_-« Edward, pars ! Pars vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Je… Je vais te tuer ! »_

Mon corps se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ma peau commençait à se détacher et mes dents se transformaient peu à peu en crocs. Cependant, le vampire ne bougea pas.

Désespérée de le voir immobile, je m'égosillais de nouveau :

_-« Je suis sérieuse. Quand je serais transformée, je ne saurais plus qui tu es. Je te tuerais Edward, de sang froid, sans aucun remords sur le coup. Je ne veux pas… Je… »_

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains et son odeur désagréable chatouilla mes narines. Il me serra dans ses bras, plaquant mon visage tout contre son cou. Je me débattais pour qu'il relâche son étreinte, mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire il continuait le récit :

_-« Ce jour là, je t'ai avoué que j'avais tué des hommes avant. Que j'avais voulu te tuer. Boire ton sang. Je pensais que tu t'enfuirais et que jamais plus je ne te reverrais. Je m'y étais préparé. J'allais te perdre parce que j'étais un monstre et ainsi je n'aurais plus de regrets. Mais tu es restée. Mieux que tout ce que j'avais espéré. Et tu m'as comblé plus que tout quand tu as murmuré : « Ca n'a pas d'importance. » Tu me connaissais, tu savais ce dont j'étais capable et tu acceptais. Pire, tu étais prête à prendre le risque de mourir pour être avec moi. Tes paroles sont gravées dans ma mémoire « plutôt mourir que d'être loin de toi ». Et bien, maintenant c'est mon tour. Je vais répéter ces mots que tu me disais, inlassablement lorsque nous étions ensembles « J'ai confiance en toi. »_

_-Ne le fais pas._

_-Je suis là et j'ai confiance en toi. »_ Murmura t'il, avant d'embrasser mon crâne. Peu à peu, mes spasmes s'espacèrent. La crise diminuait. Mieux encore, elle prenait fin. Il avait su m'empêcher de muter. Je l'observais, émerveillée, avant de lui sauter dans les bras, soulagée. Il m'y reçut tendrement, et bascula sur la mousse. A califourchon sur lui, j'observais ses prunelles d'or qui ne mentaient pas : il semblait heureux. Lentement, je m'approchais de son visage, et frôlais doucement nos nez, en bisous esquimaux. Il adorait ce contact, très doux, lorsque nous étions ensembles.

Alors, il posa sa dextre sur ma hanche, tandis que je m'affalais sur son corps glacé. Je reposais contre lui, l'oreille à l'emplacement ou aurait du battre son cœur. Il murmura en caressant amoureusement mes cheveux.

_-« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. _

_-Voilà exactement pourquoi je devrais m'y résoudre, Edward. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis aussi égoïste que toi. Je désire, j'ai besoin de ta compagnie. _

_-J'en suis heureux !_

_-C'est mal, cependant._

_-Je m'en moque._

_-Pas moi. J'ai un bébé. J'ai Jacob._

_-Ca fait longtemps qu'il ne t'a pas honorée cependant._

_-Edward ! » _Fis-je, indignée. Il haussa les épaules et répliqua :

_-« Il faut appeler un chat un chat. Liv' n'est pas l'œuvre du Saint Esprit tout de même… As moins que… Tu es la réincarnation de la Vierge ! »_ S'enquit il, les sourcils froncés mais un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

_-« Tu es impossible ! _» M'énervais-je. Il répliqua :

_-« Je sais !_

_- Ecoute-moi attentivement… Jacob est mon imprégné. C'est… Même quand il n'est pas là, je le ressens. Je… Nous sommes liés, connectés. Et rien ne peut être plus fort. Même mon amour pour toi. Et dieu sait que je pourrais tout tenter pour que notre amour soit possible. C'est cependant en vain. Edward tu es mon âme sœur. Je te respecte, et toi aussi. Mais… Ce qu'il y a entre Jake et moi… ça ne s'explique pas. Ca s'éprouve. Tu ne peux pas définir ce sentiment… Et je me hais de vous faire souffrir tous les deux. Ca aurait été tellement plus simple si tu n'étais pas revenu dans ma vie…_

_-Tu regrettes ? Tu m'en veux ?_

_-Non. Je suis contente que tu sois là. Je suis heureuse d'être sur ton torse. J'ai adoré quand tu m'as plaquée contre cet arbre ce matin. J'apprécie qu'on soit de nouveau dans notre clairière et que tu me chantes ma berceuse. C'est apaisant. Reposant. Nostalgique. Simple. Evident. J'ai l'impression qu'on est revenu en arrière, qu'il n'y a plus que toi et moi. Mais ça n'est pas le cas. _

_-Pourquoi alors m'as-tu rejeté quand je suis réapparu dans ta vie ?_

_-C'était… comme si tu étais une sorte de démon surgi de mon Enfer personnel pour détruire tout ce que je chérissais. Et puis… Jacob a compris. Bien avant moi… que… j'ai besoin de toi. »_

Il soupira et embrassa doucement ma clavicule, puis mes mains. Il se montrait très doux, très tendre. Comme s'il me pardonnait. Comme s'il comprenait que je puisse lui faire du mal. C'est sans doute sa gentillesse qui me blessait le plus. Je recommençai à pleurer doucement, et il me berça dans ses bras puissants.

_-« Ce n'est pas grave Bella. Je sais maintenant ce que tu ressens pour moi. C'est le principal. J'en avais besoin. Il n'est pas là… et tant qu'il ne sera pas là, je peux profiter de ces instants à tes côtés. S'il te plait, Bella… Ne les gâche pas. Bientôt, il sera sans doute trop tard pour…_

_-Il ne sera jamais trop tard. _

_-Il reviendra avec les Volturi._

_-Oui. Et après nous aviserons. Ensemble. Tous les trois. _» Murmurais-je en me collant un peu plus contre lui. Il reprit :

_-« Me permets-tu de te dire ce qui est le pire ? S'il te plait…_

_-Erf est ce que j'ai le choix ?_

_-Tu l'as toujours eu avec moi…_

_-Edward… »_ Lui assénais-je sur un ton de reproche. Je n'aimais pas qu'il sous entende que Jacob ne m'avais pas laissé mon mot à dire. Certes, il m'avait mordue contre ma volonté, mais ma relation avec lui avait toujours été sincère. Tous mes sentiments. Et je les avais choisis. J'aurais pu lutter contre eux, ou même fuir Jake. Mais j'étais restée… Parce que justement j'avais eu le choix.

_-« Okay, okay… Le pire, pour moi, c'est d'ignorer ce que ça aurait été._

_-Ce que ça aurait __pu__ être… »_ Le corrigeais-je.

_-« Non. Si j'étais né à ton époque, j'aurais été la voie naturelle que ta vie aurait empruntée. Si le monde était ce qu'il devrait être, sans monstres ni magie… »_

Je voyais où il voulait en venir, et je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord. Si le monde n'avait pas été fou, Edward et moi aurions été ensemble. Et heureux. Il était mon âme sœur dans cet univers et aurait continué de l'être si quelque chose de plus fort n'avait supplanté cela, de si fort que cette chose ne pouvait pas exister dans un monde rationnel et cartésien. Deux futurs et deux âmes sœurs… c'était trop pour une seule personne… Et si injuste, puisque je n'étais pas la seule à payer la note. La souffrance et l'amour inconditionnel qui émanaient d'Edward me paraissaient un prix trop élevé. Si je n'avais pas perdu Jake une fois déjà, si j'avais ignoré ce qu'était vivre sans lui, aurais-je ainsi hésité ? Aucune idée.

–_« Même loin, tu penses encore à lui… Même quand tu es dans mes bras, son ombre plane sur nous. Tu es incapable de vivre sans lui. Il est trop tard._

_-Non. Ne dis pas ça. Je suis là, avec toi. Je reste avec toi. Je… »_

Ma main caressa sa joue et y resta. Il ferma les yeux et m'imita. Il écoutait les battements de mon cœur, calmes et réguliers malgré tout.

_-« Dis-moi maintenant quel est le pire, pour toi. »_ Chuchota-t-il.

_-« Je crois que ça serait une mauvaise idée._

_-S'il te plait…_

_-J'ai peur que cela ne te blesse._

_-Techniquement je suis invulnérable, Bella ! »_ Rigola t'il en me volant ma blague ! Grrr.

Au point ou nous en étions, valait il la peine de l'épargner ?

Je jugeais finalement que non.

_-« Le pire… Le pire, c'est que j'ai souvent imaginé ce qu'aurait été notre vie. Et je meurs d'envie de l'obtenir, Edward. J'ai envie de rester ici et de ne jamais partir. J'ai envie de t'aimer et de te rendre heureux. De me perdre dans ton regard d'or liquide. Or, c'est impossible et ça me tue. »_

Il parut se concentrer afin de recommencer à respirer. Je maugréais :

_-« Et voilà, je n'aurais jamais du te dire tout ça !_

_-Si. J'en avais besoin. Ca m'aide de mettre des mots sur les choses. Certainement un truc de 1917 ! Je suis un peu vieux jeu…_

_-J'aime quand tu l'es… »_ Avouais-je, rougissante.

Il éclata d'un rire cristallin et resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille. Je relevais ma tête, et sondais son expression. Il semblait hésiter à faire quelque chose. Je relevais un sourcil, ma mine préférée pour lui indiquer ma perplexité. Edward me demanda :

_-« Est-ce que tu me laisserais faire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide, malgré tout ce qu'on vient de se dire, malgré le fait que tu penses qu'entre toi et moi se soit impossible…_

_-Sur le long terme. Pas sur l'instantané. »_ Rectifiais-je, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Mon vampire compris que je lui accordais tout ce qu'il désirait et s'émerveilla de me voir rendre les armes. Alors, il posa sa main sur ma nuque et attira mon visage au sien. Son haleine glacée frôlait mes joues et ses lèvres tâtonnaient pour se frayer un chemin sur mon cou, puis ma bouche. Quand il y parvint, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Je hoquetais de surprise, et, sans doute parce qu'il pensait que j'allais m'écarter, il raffermit sa prise autour de mon corps. Embrasée et grisée par les sensations qu'il réveillait en moi, je m'agrippais à ses cheveux, plaquant mon bassin contre le sien, me frottant outrageusement et éhontément à lui, tandis que je le sentais durcir contre moi. Il gronda mais s'approcha lui aussi. Fiévreusement, il agrippa mes fesses, pour les faire onduler selon son bon plaisir, tandis qu'une langue timide tentait de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Jamais il ne s'était montré si peu raisonnable avec moi, et j'avouais que cela me plaisait énormément. Sans me faire prier, je lui accordais tout ce qu'il voulait, et savourait le plaisir d'échanger avec lui un vrai baiser, de ceux dont je rêvais lorsque je sortais avec lui. A regrets, je m'éloignais, ayant besoin de reprendre mon souffle.

Des mèches de cheveux étaient tombées devant mes yeux, et Edward les chassa rapidement, tout en m'observant, insondable. Il chuchota :

_-« Tu es si belle. » _

Je rosis de plaisir, songeant en mon fort intérieur que l'amour devait vraiment rendre aveugle. Je me sentais encore insignifiante face à lui. Il continua :

_-« Ce qui est paradoxal avec toi, c'est que pendant des lustres tu m'as expliqué pourquoi je ne devais pas t'embrasser et que tu ais ensuite tout mis en œuvre pour que je le fasse…_

_-Je sais. Ce n'est pas bien. Et égoïste. Mais j'ai besoin de tes baisers. Juste une fois. Une dernière fois. Tu comprends ? Après ça sera fini… Mais là, maintenant et tout de suite, j'ai besoin de toi._

_-Moi aussi._

_-Juste ce soir ?_

_-Juste ce soir, si tu penses que c'est mieux pour nous deux._

_-C'est ce que je veux._

_-Tu as toujours aimé les symboles._

_-Comment ça ? _

_-C'est là que je t'ai embrassé la première fois et que notre histoire à commencé. C'est là ou elle se termine. Je trouve ça très symbolique. Et romantique._

_-Edward, je…_

_-Chut, mon amour. J'ai compris. Juste ce soir. Je t'aime… »_ Souffla t'il, tandis qu'il m'embrassait de nouveau. Nous restâmes longtemps à nous câliner et à nous embrasser. Puis, j'entrouvris sa chemise, lentement. De son côté, il commença à déboutonner mon jean. Sa bouche ravageait mon corps, ses doigts agiles traçaient des volutes sur mon corps. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie : que nous ne formions qu'un. Au diable Alice et son histoire de déviation ! Une seule nuit, une seule fois… Nous ne causerions de mal à personne ! Jacob n'était pas là. Il ne le saurait jamais. Edward n'avait pas de petite amie. Que pourrait-il nous arriver ?

Alors Edward me fit basculer sur le dos et se fraya un chemin entre mes jambes, posant ses deux mains de chaque côté de mes épaules, prenant bien soin de ne pas m'écraser. Il m'adressa un petit sourire nerveux et je l'embrassais de nouveau, nouant ma langue à la sienne, pour lui intimer que j'avais confiance en lui. Nous étions l'un et l'autre un danger pour notre compagnon, mais nous ne nous ferions pas de mal. Je le sentais. Alors que je percevais sa virilité contre mon ventre pour s'introduire dans mon fourreau satiné, une odeur me vint. J'en reconnu aussitôt la flagrance. Affolée, je me retirais, repoussant Edward le plus loin possible de moi. Hébété, tout gonflé de désir, il m'observait me rhabiller précipitamment. Il feula et dit d'une voix morne :

_-« Tu n'avais pas besoin de jouer avec moi !_

_-Edward, plus tard pour les disputes ! Ne sens tu pas ? »_ Criais-je. Il se concentra quelques instants et huma l'air. Alors, il pâlit, ce que je ne pensais pas possible chez un vampire.

_-« Les clebs !_

_-Hey ! Tu parles de ma race !_

_-Désolé, Bella. Je pense que je ne m'y ferais jamais. »_ fit il en grimaçant, faussement navré. Alors, il m'imita à vitesse vampirique cette fois. Alors que j'enfilais à peine mon chemisier, il avait revêtu tous ses vêtements. Il m'embrassa sur le front et chuchota à mon oreille :

_-« Je suis désolé de te fausser compagnie aussi vite._

_-Pars ! Ils se rapprochent ! Je… Je ne veux pas qu'ils nous trouvent ici !_

_-Je t'obéis. Je ne sais pas quand on pourra se revoir mais…_

_-Décampes ! VITE ! »_ M'écriais-je, le repoussant. Il me vola cependant un baiser et me dit de sa douce voix avant de me quitter :

_-« Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. _

_-Je sais… MAIS COURS ! COURS EDWARD ! COURSSSS !»_ M'époumonais-je. Puis dans un soupir je murmurais : _« Je suis désolée… »_

J'eus tout juste le temps de me transformer pour courir à perdre haleine loin de la clairière. Cependant, lorsque la meute me retrouva, je compris qu'ils avaient flairés nos odeurs communes, à Edward et à moi. Alors, l'alpha soupira dans ma tête:

_**-« Tu m'as profondément déçu. Que dirait Jacob s'il savait ça ? Toi ? Te vautrer avec une sangsue ? Dans les bois ?**_

_**-Tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé ! »**_M'insurgeais-je.

_**-« Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles, Bella ! **__»_ Cracha Leah et j'eus la furieuse envie de l'étriper. Je cherchais un appui chez Seth, mais ce dernier me fusillait du regard. Jacob était son dieu, et il ne comprenait pas que je puisse lui préférer quelqu'un d'autre. Que je puisse le trahir. Quil renchérit :

_**-« Ca puait la sangsue, toi… Et le sexe, Bella. »**_

Le mot était dit. J'allais devoir répondre de mes actes. Alors que je m'apprêtais à me défendre, et contre toute attente, c'est Paul qui prit ma défense :

_**-« Attendez, les mecs… Oups, désolée Leah mais je m'y ferais jamais… donc je disais… Vous trouvez pas qu'on craint un peu ? Seth avait raison y'a quelques temps… Après tout Bella est une grande fille. Si elle veut s'envoyer en l'air avec une sangsue, qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre ? **_

_**-C'est trahir Jake !**__ »_ S'emporta Embry. Paul répliqua :

_**-« Ah ouais ? Et Jake, il ne l'a pas trahie peut être ?**_

_**-Qu'est ce que tu sous entends ? »**_ Ragea l'indien

_**-« Qu'il l'a plantée y'a un an sans plus donner de nouvelles, avec une gamine dans les pattes. Ciao la compagnie, on se fait une bouffe un de ces quatre ! Bella est une femme, pas une nonne ! »**_Lâcha le loup-garou.

Je tremblais comme une feuille morte et éclatais en sanglots dans mon crâne. Jacob, mon Jacob. Ou était il passé ? J'avais trahi sa confiance ? Non ! Non ! Non ! Il m'avait demandé de choisir ! Je n'avais rien fait avec Edward… juste touché… Jake comprendrait. Il pardonnerait. Il n'était pas là, il m'avait abandonnée ! Maintenant, il était trop tard. Edward avait raison. Trop tard pour lui et pour moi. Mais pas pour mon loup et ma petite personne. Je voulais qu'il revienne. Je voulais l'entendre rire, parler… N'importe quoi même venant de lui suffirait à me rendre heureuse. Je me sentais sale et perdue. Je ne voulais plus les entendre et repris mon apparence humaine. Les autres m'imitèrent et jetèrent vers moi des regards belliqueux. C'est alors que mes jambes me lâchèrent. Paul se précipita pour me soutenir, passa son bras sous mes genoux et l'autre autour de ma taille et me souleva avec mille précautions. Dans un ultime geste de défit vis-à-vis de l'alpha, il lui tourna le dos. Sam gronda :

_-« Comment oses-tu ?_

_-C'est simple, je tourne mes talons ! »_ Se moqua l'indien.

-«_Prendre son parti c'est prendre celui des sangsues ! __**»**_ S'hérissa Leah.

_-« Non ! C'est aider une femme qui souffre et qui ne sait plus ou elle en est ! Qui êtes vous pour la juger ? Leah, tu es très mal placée pour donner de leçons ! Que sait-on de ce qu'elle vit ? Elle n'est pas tout à fait comme nous, les transformeurs. Peut être que son imprégnation est différente. Peut être que nous pouvons cohabiter avec les vampires. Qui sait ? Mais maintenant, qu'on lui foute la paix ! Elle doit se reposer et demain, on réunira la meute et on statuera sur ce qui c'est passé cette nuit._

_-C'est moi qui donne les ordres ! »_ Gronda Sam. Mais il ne reçut que du vent, Paul traversant les prairies à vive allure, me tenant toujours étroitement serrée contre son torse. Ereintée, je parvins quand même à souffler :

_-« Merci. Merci beaucoup. »_

Puis, je sombrais dans un sommeil réparateur, afin de me remettre de toutes ces révélations.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen ni de Jasper Hale personnel,

(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sexy manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours. De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée… Ailleurs, à d'autres choses !), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar.


	25. Chapter 24 : Interdiction

_COUCOU!!_

_Et, une fois n'est pas coutume... ce n'est PAS Eléa... Mwahahaha..._

_Pour ceux qui aurait la (mal)chance de ne pas savoir qui je suis : j'me présente, je m'appelle Hen... heu... Arwen ^^ Officiellement soeur de cerveau, best, "personne" et accompagnatrice de délires bien sentis d'Eléa 3  
Mademoiselle a eu la bonne idée de ne pas avoir accès à Internet... Et comme elle est bien élevée, et qu'elle pense à ses lecteurs/reviewers d'amûr, elle confie son mdp (elle a pas idée de ce qu'elle prend comme risques... je suis dangereuse, vous savez?) et son histoire (là, j'y toucherai pas. Pas folle la guêpe) à cette merveilleuse amie que je suis (et à ses chevilles qui, je vous rassure, vont très bien) pour poster en temps et en heure! C'est-y pas merveilleux?_

_Pour les RaR en ligne, par contre, ça risque d'être compliqué... mais je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera un moyen! Les oiseaux gazouillent, j'ai toujours pas mon permis, on chante, on danse, on tchatche, on s'embrasse, on rentre à la maison, elle est pas belle la vie? Tiens, j'me suis encore laissée emporter..._

_BREF! Voilà donc le fameux chapitre de Rédemption, même si ce n'est pas la fameuse auteure aux commandes du chapitre, ça n'en reste pas moins la fameuse histoire écrite par ses fameuses mains, et donc, son fameux chapitre. Vous me suivez toujours?  
_

_C'parti mon kiki!_

_Arwen00710 (qui, au passage, écrit aussi sur le site. MOI? FAIRE DE L'AUTO-PROMO? Profiter lâchement de l'absence d'Eléa et de ses dizaines de lecteurs pour tenter d'axer leur attentions sur MES fics? Ca va pas? Je suis pas comme ça, voyons... )_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Chapitre 24 : Interdiction_

**POV Edward.**

Je courais.

Je courais à perdre haleine à cause d'une meute de clébards.

Je courais, je fuyais et décampais.

Bref, j'étais entrain de faire quelque chose que j'abhorrais.

Pas la course hein.

Fuir.

Parce que ça me faisait renier mon honneur. Je vous entends déjà venir _« Roh l'autre, l'honneur, alors que c'est lui qui a largué Bella comme une merde ! »_ Et bien oui, parfaitement ! J'ai de l'honneur. Mais je me consolais en me disant que j'obéissais à l'ordre de la femme que j'aimais. Et qui m'aimait. Elle me l'avait dit ! Je ne savais plus à quel point c'était bon d'entendre cet aveu de ces lèvres. Peut être que c'était aussi pour ça que je courrais. Pour rester en vie et qu'elle puisse me le redire. J'aimais tout en Bella, c'était ça mon problème.

Je ne pouvais pas me passer de mon petit sachet d'héroïne personnelle…

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que si je sauvais ma peau, je ne savais pas ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle. Après tout, Sam, dans un accès de colère avait bien blessé gravement Elizabeth, l'année précédente. Si… S'il lui arrivait un malheur à cause de moi ? Cette pensée me glaça des cheveux jusqu'à la moelle des os. Une horreur. J'allais faire demi tour quand j'entendis la voix de Jasper dans ma tête. Il semblait très inquiet.

_**Edward ? Edward ? Ou es tu ? Réponds espèce de…**_

_-« Je suis là, Jazz ! »_ Soufflais-je. Ses pensées s'étaient figées. Il m'avait entendu.

_**T'es ou ?**_

Sur le même ton, je continuais :

-« _A gauche… » _Jasper m'obéit et faillit déraciner un arbre au passage_ « Non pas celle-ci, l'autre ! »_

_**Grrr tu aurais pu me dire sur ta gauche à toi, ça m'éviterais de passer pour un imbécile.**_

_-« Mais c'est ce que tu es pourtant… » _Me moquais-je. Il grogna :

_**Attends de voir ce que je te réserve. Ma vengeance sera terrible !**_

_-« Oh, mais qu'est ce que j'ai peur ! »_ Lâchais-je narquoisement.

_**Tu devrais pourtant. Parce que je suis capable de te faire souffrir…**_

_-« Cause toujours Jasper, tu m'intéresses ! »_

_**Erf comme tu voudras… J'ai fait une rencontre très intéressante pourtant dans les bois. Et je pense que… t'aurais bien voulu voir ça !**_

C'est à cet instant que je fouillais le crâne de mon frère. Mais ce dernier s'acharnait à retranscrire l'hymne national soviétique en anglais pour le début du vers et en swahili pour la fin, afin d'occuper le plus possible son esprit et donc me faire barrière.

_-« Tu vas me le payer espèce de petit blondinet ! »_

_**Alice t'en voudrait si tu me faisais du mal !**_

_-« Regarde moi ça ! Le fier à bras qui se la joue parce qu'il a été soldat, humain et vampire et qu'il s'en est sorti, se cache dans les jupes de sa femme ! »_

_**FARFAITEMENT !**_ Claironna Jasper dans sa tête et je grimaçais. Il savait que ça m'indisposait ! Il jouait un peu trop avec mes nerfs lui. D'ailleurs c'est exactement ce qu'il cherchait ! Ce qu'il pouvait être horripilant avec son pouvoir lui ! J'entendis son rire clair et il apparut devant moi, l'air malicieux. Voilà le vrai visage de Jasper Hale, celui qu'aucun humain de pouvait apercevoir : celui d'un homme assez épanoui et terriblement farceur. Emmett et lui faisaient la paire, je vous jure !

Il me toisait et je voyais dans son esprit qu'il échafaudait un millier de façons de me dire quelque chose. S'il prenait autant de précautions, c'est que ça ne risquait pas de me plaire. Il commença, affable :

_-« Tu as vu Bella aujourd'hui ?_

_-Bah oui, ce matin._

_-Tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de ce matin. » _Répliqua t'il avec acidité. Oulaaaa Jazz acide… Ca ne présage rien de bon.

_-« Oui. On s'est revu. Ce soir. Dans la clairière._

_-Dans… votre clairière ? »_ Me demanda t'il d'une voix blanche. Il semblait véritablement contrarié. Et moi, je ne voyais pas en quoi tout cela le concernait.

_-« Bah… Oui. Il y a un problème ?_

_-Edward, tu devrais lâcher Bella. »_ Répondit mon frère, abrupt. Non mais de quoi je me mêle l'autre ! J'eus la brusque envie de l'étêter. Quoique… De 1, ça salirait mes vêtements. De 2, ça traumatiserait Alice et Esmée. De 3 Rosalie me ferait subir le même sort. Tout compte fait, j'allais peut être me calmer… Mon « frère » remit en place une mèche de cheveux blonds rebelle qui était tombée devant ses yeux avec une fausse négligence. Mais ça ne prit pas avec moi.

_-« Quel est le problème ?_

_-Il faut que tu comprennes qu'elle n'est pas pour toi. C'est tout._

_-Comment est ce que tu peux…_

_-Empathe mon gars ! Ca a parfois ses avantages. Juste parfois… Mais tu saisis ce que…_

_-Merci, ça va, je ne suis pas non plus un arriéré ! _» Répliquais-je, amusé avant de redevenir sérieux _« Bella venait de me le dire ! »_ Grinçais-je.

Jasper sembla vraiment mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. Sans doute parce qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine figure toute la douleur que j'avais emmagasinée depuis l'aveu de Bella.

_-« Je suis désolé pour toi, mon frère. _

_-Pas autant que moi. »_ Soupirais-je, en prenant ma tête dans mes mains. Je m'assis.

J'avais besoin d'une conversation avec Jasper avant de faire face à toute la famille. Il saurait me conseiller et m'apaiser. Après tout, il était mon meilleur ami et empathe… D'ailleurs il devina mon attente car un flot de calme m'envahit. J'appréciais le geste d'un clignement des yeux.

_-« Vas y, Edward, vide ton sac._

_-Je suis tellement… triste._

_-Comme si je ne le savais pas DEJA ! »_ Souligna t'il, malicieux en me donnant une tape dans le dos. Je soupirais.

_-« Je me sens… c'est étrange…_

-_Vide ?_

_-Oui. Et en même temps au bord de l'implosion. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur, vois tu ?_

_-Je comprends… »_ Répliqua mon frère, pensif tout d'un coup avant de reprendre.

_-« Ca, ta douleur, je peux gérer. Après tout, c'est un peu mon job._

_-Je… je m'en veux tellement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher que si tout ça…_

_-Tu penses que c'est de ma faute ? »_ S'enquit-il, visiblement très inquiet.

Je le dévisageais, étonné. Qu'il puisse encore me poser la question me dérangeait. Il se sentait coupable, je voyais dans sa tête ce qu'il avait fait le jour des 18 ans de Bella, l'odeur de son sang… Elle comme moi nous lui avions pardonné depuis longtemps.

_-« Non. Quelle idée saugrenue ! C'est moi qui suis parti. J'ai agi en gamin. C'était stupide._

_-Oui. D'ailleurs je te l'avais dit à l'époque mais tu ne voulais rien entendre._

_-Merci Jazz de me le rappeler… »_ Ris-je, amer. Il haussa les épaules.

_-« Tu sais ce qui est le pire ?_

_-Edward, moi être empathe, pas savoir lire dans pensée des gens ! » _Rigola t'il en tapant son indexe contre mon crâne, me parlant comme si j'étais un attardé mental. Ses pensées étaient désormais calmes. Il ne pensait à rien. Enfin il pensait qu'il ne devait penser à rien… Vous me suivez ? Je pris cependant sa moquerie comme une invitation à me confier à lui.

_-« Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait._

_-QUOI ? »_ Glapit mon frère en se redressant vivement. Il semblait profondément ennuyé, et je ne saisissais pas pourquoi. Je me concentrais pour m'introduire dans son…

_-« Sors de ma tête, Masen, ou je te jure que tu vas crier ta…_

_-C'est ça, c'est ça Whitlock, j'ai peur ! »_ L'asticotais-je.

Avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, Jasper m'avait immobilisé et de son air angélique me demanda :

_-« Tu disais ? »_

Je grognais, mauvais perdant :

_-« Tu as triché !_

_-La vie… n'est pas un jeu Edward. Il faut toujours être prompt pour survivre. »_ Se contenta t'il de me répondre. Il reprit :

_-« Donc elle t'as dit qu'elle t'aimait ?_

_-Oui. Mais que ça ne suffisait pas. Qu'elle voulait Jacob. »_

Un éclair de bonheur illumina le visage de Jasper. Il n'avait pas du saisir mon propos… Je recommençais donc :

_-« Jazz, elle m'a éconduit._

_-Mais… C'est merveilleux ! »_ S'écria t'il en me repoussant violemment. Etonné et pas du tout prêt psychologiquement (et surtout physiquement !) à ce genre de réaction, je chutais lourdement de la pierre ou je m'étais assis quelques instants plus tôt. Sous mon poids la terre trembla. Super pour la discrétion ! Jasper battait des mains et semblait… Heureux ? Gné ? J'ai raté un épisode moi !

C'était à mon tour d'être complètement perdu. En quoi ma souffrance pouvait elle être géniale ? Je ne saisissais pas ? Et oh, là dedans ? Rendez-moi mon empathe de frère qui devrait être entrain de gémir parce que je suis entrain de lui annoncer que je vais lui faire endurer les pots cassés de mes amours pour les siècles à venir !

_-« Tu m'expliques ce qui te mets de si bonne humeur ?_

_-Oh ! Je compatis vieux, je compatis…_

_-Tu m'en as tout l'air ! »_ Grimaçais-je, bon gré mal gré.

_-« Edward, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose._

_-Tiens donc, tu as encore fait des tiennes avec un humain…_

_-Pas vraiment » _Ricana t'il, amusé. Je repris :

_-« Ce que tu as vu dans les bois ?_

_-Oui… » _Il y eut un long silence. Très pesant.

_-« Bah alors, accouche !_

_-C'est que… Tu sais moi et les mots… Je suis un soldat pas un écrivain. J'ai peur de ne pas bien retranscrire ce que j'ai vu, fait et dit. _

_-Et je peux y faire quoi ?_

_-Edward, pour la première et la dernière fois de ta mort, je vais te demander d'entrer dans mes pensées._

_-Mais… j'y rentre tous les jours !_

_-Oui. Sans que je ne t'y autorise d'ailleurs ! Mais là… Là je veux que tu voies par toi-même. Tu comprends ? » _Il m'observait, l'air inquiet. Je grommelais :

_-« Oui, oui, c'est bon, je le fais. »_

Il s'accroupit et je plaçais mes mains de chaque côté de ses tempes, puis fermais les yeux afin de me concentrer.

Des flashs de couleurs me parvinrent. Beaucoup de sang aussi. Jasper qui chassait. Des bruits. Un loup roux et chocolat. Sur le champ, je le reconnus et un grondement sourd s'échappa de ma poitrine. Jacob Black était dans les bois. Mais le pire c'est qu'il redevint un homme et qu'il s'avança vers Jasper. D'une voix malhabile il commença

_-« Hey, la sangsue !_

_-Le clébard !_

_-Toujours en chasse à tuer des bestioles innocentes ?_

_-Tu préférerais que ça soit toi ou des hommes ? Parce que personnellement, l'option 2, ça m'arrangerait bien._

_-Moi aussi. Je pourrais te faire ta fête !_

_-Je suis coriace. »_ Rit le blond.

Jacob me sembla changé. Son côté enfantin qu'il avait réussi à conserver auparavant s'était presque envolé. Un éclat sauvage luisait dans ses yeux. Je compris alors qu'il devait reprendre forme humaine après un très long moment coincé dans le statut « loup ». Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, de nouveau très longs. Et emmêlés.

C'est Jasper qui rompit le silence.

_-« Je suppose que tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour venir t'enquérir de moi._

_-Non._

_-Alors, c'est quoi le souci._

_-Alice ne t'as pas mis au courant ?_

_-Je devrais savoir quelque chose ?_

_-Les Volturi sont arrivés._

_-QUOI ? » _S'écria Jasper et je fis de même. Jacob haussa les épaules, indifférent et constata :

_-« Elle ne te l'avait pas dit. _

_-Tu es revenu !_

_-J'avais promis._

_-Oui. C'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit._

_-Qui ?_

_-Bella. _

_-Comment va-t-elle ?_

_-On fait aller. Comment te sens-tu-toi ?_

_-On fait aller aussi._

_-Erf encore votre truc de loup. _

_-Ouais, c'est ça… Je pense. _

_-Alors les Volturi sont à Forks ?_

_-Nein ! Ils ont atterris au Etats-Unis, c'est tout. Et rendent des petites visites à gauche et à droite. Bref, ils tournent autour de nous comme si nous n'étions que des proies._

_-Bella sera contente de te savoir de nouveau ici. Tu lui as cruellement manquée._

_-Mouais. On peut changer de sujet la sangsue ?»_ Bougonna Jake. Lui aussi semblait souffrir quand il parlait de Bella autant qu'elle souffrait quand elle parlait de lui. Leurs âmes semblaient être en lien direct, ce qui me rendit terriblement jaloux. C'est alors que j'entendis les jappements de la meute et un cri :

_-« Cours Edward, cours ! »_

Instantanément, je reconnus la voix de Bella. Jacob aussi. Il se précipita dans la direction du son et m'aperçut détaler. Il muta alors pour me courir après mais Jasper l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je le soupçonnais de lui avoir donné une vague de tranquillisant un peu trop forte. Puis il y eut l'altercation avec les loups. Jake grogna quand ils la bousculèrent et je ne pu qu'être d'accord avec lui. Puis, il reprit apparence humaine et lui relata les pensées de Bella. Ce fut un ultime coup de poignard dans mon cœur mort. Jasper s'enquit de ce que Jacob Black allait faire.

_-« Je ne sait franchement pas. Certainement glander dans les bois, attendant la bataille. C'est ce que je sais faire de mieux, désormais. Après tout, une année en loup solitaire, ça reste dans les relations… Je suis devenu un peu brusque et sauvage selon mes copains à la Push, tu vois ?_

_-Mais Bella ?..._

_-Bella est une grande fille. Quoiqu'elle en pense ou dise elle est forte. Pour le moment elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Pas encore… Mais quand les autres sangsues seront là, c'est-à-dire à Forks, je vais veiller au grain._

_-Je n'en doute pas._

_-J'entends du bruit. Je file. Adios le buveur de sang._

_-Au revoir le clebs ! » _Répliqua Jasper.

Alors que j'allais quitter son esprit, mon pouvoir me fit pénétrer dans un autre. Le souvenir flou. Mais plus si flou quand on se trouvait dans l'esprit même. J'observais mon frère en humain et dandy. Il avait des yeux bleus-vert. Ses cheveux étaient aussi désordonnés. Et cette fille en robe de crinoline… Cette fois ci, ils se baladaient main dans la main. Elle lui souriait et doucement, il se penchait vers elle pour…

Jasper me rejeta violemment :

_-« SORS. DE. MA. TETE. TOUT. DE. SUITE ! » _

Puis, il se redressa, me décrocha un regard noir et me quitta sans dire un mot.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Bella POV**_

Nous étions de nouveau à la Push. Sam tournait et virait dans la cuisine, notre QG de lycanthropes. Emily semblait très nerveuse. Leah souriait méchamment. Seth me toisait de la tête aux pieds, les lèvres pincées. Quil et Embry s'étaient calmés, mais n'osaient pas prendre de parti. Ou du moins s'élever contre leur alpha. Seul Paul, celui qui avait failli me tuer lorsque j'avais découvert que les Quileutes pouvaient muter, lui seul donc, s'était placé entre moi et le loup dominant, comme pour me protéger, et défiait son supérieur, de toute son arrogance. Un silence pesant s'était installé, et une bulle de conflit s'apprêtait à exploser. Claire pouponnait Liv', qu'on venait de ramener de chez Billy Black. Billy Black qui d'ailleurs avait donné l'alerte à la meute… J'avais la furieuse envie de l'étrangler pour le coup ! Il ne pouvait pas se mêler de ses affaires l'autre ? S'il n'était pas intervenu j'aurais couché avec Edward. Ce n'est pas bien mais c'était un besoin. J'avais besoin de lui dire comme ça au revoir, après lui avoir tout donné. Avoir goûté au gout qu'aurait pu avoir mon existence si tout avait été différent. Maintenant, c'était fini et pas de la façon que j'avais prévue, ce qui me faisait mal. Jacob aurait compris lui. Mon Jake, mon amour… Si seulement toi aussi tu ne m'avais pas abandonnée…

Sam se décida enfin à rompre le silence, en frappant de son poing énorme sur le plan de travail, qui craqua sous sa force. Emily frissonna et sembla mécontente. Leah jubilait. Elle aussi, quand j'aurais le temps, je lui ferais la peau, fois de Bella Swan ! Non mais ! Je ne sciais pas. Je n'avais pas peur de l'alpha. Tout simplement parce que pour moi, il n'était pas mon loup dominant. Je n'étais pas une Quileute ni une « transformeuse ». J'appartenais à ma propre race et me la jouais « fidèle à la meute » qui ne m'avait jamais vraiment considérée comme « l'une des leur ». Enfin si, Embry, Quil et Seth jouaient le jeu. Jacob, ça ne comptait pas. Paul… apparemment, il commençait à s'y faire. Mais Sam et Leah… Lui se la jouait « copain copain » pour mieux me contrôle et elle semblait m'en vouloir presque de vivre. Au moins on comprenait pourquoi ils avaient été amoureux tous les deux : aussi bornés l'un que l'autre. L'alpha me toisait d'un regard qui aurait fait trembler n'importe quelle humaine. Mais je ne bougeais pas. J'attendais qu'il déclenche les hostilités. Et puis c'est tout. S'il pensait qu'il réussirait à me briser ou à me faire dire tout ce qu'il voulait entendre, alors il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil et profond en plus. Non mais ! Comme si j'allais m'abaisser pour lui. Jamais il n'avait été mon maitre et jamais il ne le serait. Si j'avais des comptes à rendre, c'était à Edward et Jake, à la limite Billy Black. Mais certainement pas à Sam Urley ! Pour qui se prenait-il, la vulgaire boule de poils ! Je lui adressais un regard froid et contractais ma mâchoire. Cela voulait tout dire : il m'exaspérait. Chose dont il ne se formalisa pas. De nouveau, un silence angoissant pris place. Je ne dirais rien. Je l'attendais. Je voulais que ça soit lui qui commence. Lui qui craque. Lui qui se montre faible. Et Sam savait que je ne désirais que ça. Le faire passer pour une brute. Donc il s'accrochait. Mais déjà, je voyais ses lèvres frémir, il voulait parler, exploser. Il en avait besoin. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps et j'aurais ma victoire sur la guerre des nerfs.

Il ouvrit la bouche, s'empêcha de parler quelques secondes. J'esquissais un sourire narquois, ce qui lui fit perdre son calme. D'une voix tonitruante, il beugla à ma figure :

_-« Qu'est ce que tu foutais avec la sangsue ? »_

Liv' se mit à pleurer. Il jappa :

_-« Que la gamine se taise ou je…_

_-Ou tu quoi ?_ » Le défiais-je, serrant les poings. Leah se posta derrière Sam ce qui m'arracha un rire guttural.

_-« Oh, comme c'est trop mignon. L'amoureuse éconduite qui suit comme un toutou le type qui s'est imprégné de sa cousine ! Si c'est pas pathétique._

_-Tais-toi, garce !_

_-Chienne ! »_ Crachais-je en m'énervant vraiment. Paul posa sa main sur mon épaule, et Seth fit un pas vers moi. De toute la meute, c'était lui qui avait le plus de sang froid (oui oui, je sais, jeu de mot, mais là, fortuit) et qui apaisait les esprits quand les choses tournaient mal. Elizabeth pleurait de plus belle, sentant l'atmosphère orageuse de la pièce. Emily et Claire tentaient de la réconforter, mais ses vagissements agacèrent prodigieusement Sam qui se dressa, prêt à lui faire du mal. Ni une ni deux, je me relevais et lui assenais une gifle prodigieuse qui le fit reculer d'un ou deux pas. Leah gronda tandis que l'alpha massait sa joue. Je continuais de le toiser froidement, et pris la parole :

_-« Tu l'as déjà blessée une fois. Si tu relèves une seule fois la main sur ma fille, je te jure que je t'éviscère et j'y prendrais un plaisir monstrueux. _

_-VAS. TU. REPONDRE. A. MA. QUESTION ? »_ Tonna Sam en levant la main sur moi. Là, par contre, peut être que j'étais allée un peu trop loin… Je préférais largement quand il ne disait, rien, au moins mes tympans restaient saufs.

Je me reculais précautionneusement. Je ne devais pas me transformer. De un parce que la maison d'Emily serait réduite en cendre. De deux, je n'avais pas l'habitude de sentir son odeur ainsi que celle de Liv' et de Claire quand j'étais soumise à mon enveloppe charnelle de louve. Qui sait ce que j'aurais pu leur faire subir ? Je respirais profondément, cherchant à me calmer. Après quelques courts instants, je répliquais :

_-« Ce n'était pas une question rhétorique hein ?_

_-Cesse de prendre tes grands airs avec nous ! »_ S'insurgea Leah. Je grondais dans sa direction, furieuse :

_-« Quand on t'auras sonné, tu pourras l'ouvrir. Mais pour le moment tu te la boucles ! _

_-On ne peut rien te faire parce que Sam est l'Alpha et qu'il nous l'a interdit. Mais si un jour, un seul, il lève cet ordre, Leah, saches que je serais au premier rang pour te donner une bonne leçon. Même si je suis ton frère. Et même si Bella doit s'expliquer. »_ Annonça Seth, d'un air faussement détaché. Paul ajouta :

_-« J'espère que tu m'en laisseras un petit bout. J'aimerais faire mumuse avec cette enquiquineuse, qui ne sait que nous torturer quand nous sommes sous notre forme lupine. Parce qu'un jour, il te faudra payer la note pour toute la douleur et la haine que tu nous envoie dans ton cerveau…_

_-PAIX ! »_ S'écria Emily, alors que les deux « clans » se toisaient et montraient des crocs.

_-« Mon épouse à raison. Pas de violence dans ma maison. Cependant, Bella, tu nous dois des explications. Et tout de suite. Sans oublier que j'espère pour toi qu'elles seront convaincantes._

_-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. »_ Répliquais-je, platement.

Un hurlement de fureur glaça mes os, et en un quart de seconde, Sam m'avait plaquée contre le mur et me serrais à m'étouffer. Il siffla :

_-« Ne te défie pas de moi… _

_-Si… tu… ne… relâches pas… la… pression… je pourrais… rien… te… dire… »_ Tentais-je.

Il me lâcha et je chutais en râlant pitoyablement. J'avalais l'air à longs traits et massais ma gorge endolorie. Puis, après avoir retrouvé mon calme, je décidais de me plier à la volonté de l'indien.

_-« Ce matin je suis allé voir Edward chez lui. On a un peu parlé et je lui ai dit qu'on ne devait plus se voir. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je le retrouve une dernière fois dans…_

_-Oui ? »_ M'encouragea Seth.

_-« Dans notre clairière. C'est là qu'il m'avait confié qu'il était… différent… »_ M'étranglais-je, alors que des larmes montaient à mes yeux.

_-« Joli euphémisme »_ Ricana Leah. Je ne relevais pas. Puis, ce fut un flot, que dis-je, un torrent de paroles qui sortit de ma bouche :

_-« Je voulais vraiment ne plus le voir. Mais je sais que j'en serais incapable. Parce que c'est mon ami. Que je l'aime. Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer des Cullen. Alice est ma meilleure amie, Jasper… je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, et Emmett n'a pas son pareil pour me faire rire. Par ailleurs, ils adorent Elizabeth… Je…_

_-SE. SONT. NOS. ENNEMIS ! »_ S'insurgea Sam, frappant de nouveau du poing sur la table.

_-« Ouais, je sais, je suis au courant ! Je ne suis pas complètement débile !_

_-Alors prouve le moi ! »_ S'égosilla t'il en brassant l'air.

_-« JE. N'AI. RIEN. A. TE. PROUVER. SAM. URLEY ! »_ Répliquais-je sur le même ton.

_-« NE. ME. PARLE. PAS. COMME. CA ! TU. OUBLIES. TA. PLACE ! _

_-Sam, on va avoir besoin des Cullen. Je te le jure. Et quoi que tu en penses ou dise._

_-QUOI ? »_ S'écrièrent les loups d'une seule et même voix.

Je ménageais un moment mon effet, savourant leurs têtes déconfites et répliquais :

_-« Tu te souviens, quand Jacob est parti._

_-Oui._

_-Et bien, peut de temps auparavant Alice nous avait annoncé que les « chefs » des vampires arriveraient à Forks. Pour liquider Edward. Et moi._

_-Pourquoi ? »_ S'enquit Embry.

_-« Parce qu'à notre retour à Forks, un vampire m'a vu avec Liv'. Or ce vampire sait que je suis une lycanthrope, mais n'a connaissance que de ma relation avec Edward… Et pas avec Jacob…_

_-Donc elle a crue que Liv' était l'enfant de la sangsue… »_ Compléta Quil. J'hochais la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il avait tout compris.

_-« Elle s'est empressée de le répéter à ses maitres, et ça ne leur a pas plus. Ils ont donc décidé de marcher sur Forks pour nous détruire._

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on aurait besoin des Cullen ? »_ Nota méchamment Sam.

_-« Il se trouve que se sont des vampires qui veulent me tuer. Que nous sommes une meute de 7 membres et qu'ils seront une micro armée. Sans compter que Jasper a été un vampire-soldat il y a des années de cela, il sait comment les battre. Carlisle a aussi vécu avec eux. C'est notre seule chance ! _

_-C'est aussi notre pire maux ! »_ S'écria Leah.

_-« Plaît-il ?_

_-S'il n'y avait jamais eu Edward ni les sangsues, on n'aurait pas cette conversation ! Leurs boss ne viendraient pas marcher sur Forks. Ils sont le poison qui avilit l'air et toi tu es comme eux ! Tu nous demandes de nous battre, peut être même de mourir pour ça ! Désolée, mais je ne veux pas ! »_ Répliqua t'elle en claquant la porte.

Jared qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent siffla :

_-« Elle sait ce qu'elle veut celle là !_

_-Mouais… pas comme d'autres ! »_ Se moqua Seth, en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Je fus soulagée qu'il ne me tienne pas trop rigueur de mon « erreur » Edward. Paul cependant semblait en vouloir au franc parlé de Leah, qui me blessait. Avec humour et bonne humeur, il demanda à l'indien :

_-« Et, l'avorton, ta sœur, si elle apprend à nager, c'est pour faire le trottoir à Venise ?_

_-Déjà, elle sait même pas où est Venise ! »_ Rigola t'il. Il poursuivit :

_-« Elle te demanderait si c'est une patisserie !_

_-Seth, tu devrais avoir honte ! » _Tonna Sam. Les autres membres de la meute semblaient quand à eux n'en avoir cure. Il faut dire que Leah n'était pas facile à vivre. Puis Seth repris son babillage :

_-« Ouais, ouais. Vous savez les mecs, les femmes elles savent toujours exactement ce qu'elles veulent : au travail, dans la vie, en amour… Elles sont hyper claires dans leurs choix._

_-Bella, te sens pas concernée… T'es plus vraiment une femme !_ » Se moqua Quil. Je grondais ce qui arracha quelques rires aux loups. Seth m'accorda que j'avais quand même un corps de fille, donc que j'étais juste une « _femme avec un défaut de fabrication. _» Je ne savais pas comment le prendre, mais bon. Ce dernier continua :

_-« Tu n'as jamais remarqué comment elles décrivent leur mec idéal ?_

_- Vas-y, on attend l'imitation ! »_ Crachais-je, narquoise. Il se leva et se déhancha ce qui arracha des rires à son assistance. Sauf Sam, perdu dans ses pensées. Même moi j'esquissais bien malgré moi un sourire.

_-« Je veux un homme… qui m'aime… pour qui je suis… »_ Minauda Seth avec brio, _« Et les mecs ils pigent pas… _

_-Tu vois une femme c'est clair ! On demande qu'un homme qui nous aime comme nous sommes ! »_ M'amusais-je avec lui. Il se dandina en roulant des hanches et se posta devant moi. Il prit une pose « poufiasse », vous savez, avec le petit doigt en l'air et dit

-« _Et je veux qu'il soit beau, drôle, cultivé, intelligent, soigné, musclé.. mais pas trop ! »_ Minauda-t-il de plus belle en énumérant les qualités masculines sur ses doigts _« Macho, mais pas trop ! Attentionné, poli, sensible, délicat… Un gay quoi ! »_

La chute m'arracha un véritable rire. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle là, mais elle était bien bonne. Mes comparses aussi se tordaient de rire. Puis Jared poursuivit :

_-« L'homme hétérosexuel moderne maintenant est jaloux de son frère homosexuel moderne. Pourquoi ? Parce ce que le vrai homme dans la société d'aujourd'hui, c'est l'homosexuel. Et j'ai des preuves… »_ Il ménagea son suspense, et je devais avouer que j'étais curieuse d'entendre sa blague :

_-« Il sort quand il veut, il rentre quand il veut, il couche avec qui il veut, il a des enfants SI il veut ! »_ Une nouvelle slave de rire accueillit le loup garou. _« Et en plus il connait plein de belles filles ! _»

Sam, quand à lui, ne se déridait pas, malgré une ambiance qui s'était réchauffée. Il réfléchissait à grande vitesse. Il semblait contrarié mais aussi très inquiet. D'un ton sec et cassant, il reprit la parole, brisant l'harmonie précaire que les loups avaient essayé d'instaurer :

_-« Bella tu es consignée à la Push jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

_-JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. UNE. GAMINE !_

_-JE. TE. L'ORDONNE !_ »

J'allais répliquer mais préférais me taire. Après tout, je pourrais faire le mur.

_-« Tu ne verras plus les sangs-froids. Surtout Edward. Si tu veux que les autres sangsues croient ton histoire, on a plutôt intérêt à ce que tu n'empestes pas leur odeur. Ca vaut aussi pour la petite brune et son copain qui a l'air de toujours souffrir._

_-C'est Alice et Jasper._

_-Je me moque de leur noms, se ne sont que des macchabés ambulants, Mlle la nécrophile._

_-Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! »_ M'écriais-je, outrée. Sam ne tiqua pas mais sortit son as de sa manche :

_-« Ils sont dangereux, quoi que tu en penses. Dangereux pour la meute, pour toi… pour Liv'. C'est quand même l'un d'entre eux qui nous met dans cette situation délicate. Si tu ne peux pas te priver de leur présence pour nous, fais le pour ta petite fille. Veux tu qu'elle grandisse sans maman et sans papa ? Ou pire, que se soit elle qu'ils tuent ?_

_-Non. _

_-Te voilà raisonnable !_

_-Je n'avais pas terminé ! »_ Répliquais-je_. « Mais si on s'entrainait avec eux, on aurait plus de chance de s'en sortir…_

_-Moi vivant, JAMAIS, tu entends, JAMAIS je ne combattrais à leurs côtés._

_-Mais…_

_-C'est non négociable, Bella. » _S'énerva t'il.

Je me mordis la lèvre, frustrée. Je devais y arriver. Le convaincre.

_-« J'irais chez les Cullen._

_-Je viens de te dire que tu ne peux pas quitter la Push !_

_-Alors ils viendront ici !_

_-Ce serait rompre le traité !_

_-FUCK le traité ! On a plus urgent et important à régler !_

_-Non ! Le traité est le plus important. Car s'ils le rompent en pénétrant à la Push, ils pourront le faire en s'abreuvant du sang des humains !_

_-Mais il faut nous allier ! Je suis certaine que Jake serait d'accord !_

_- Comment oses-tu parler en son nom, toi qui l'as fait tant souffrir ! »_ S'insurgea Sam.

_-« Parce que je suis sa femme !_

_-Bella, je te le répète une dernière fois. Sois très attentive. Si j'apprends ou si je te vois faire le mur pour aller rejoindre les Cullen, je te jure sur la tombe de tous mes ancêtres que plus rien ne m'empêchera de leur faire la guerre et de les éradiquer de toute la péninsule d'Olympic. Ainsi mes descendants n'auront pas à subir la mutation et donc à porter le poids que nous devons supporter sur nos épaules. Tu m'as bien compris ? Si tu vois les vampires et que je l'apprends, c'est la guerre. »_

Il ne blaguait. Vraiment pas du tout. Je hochais la tête, au bord des larmes. Pourquoi fallait-il que mon clan déteste les Cullen, mes vrais amis ? Pourquoi est ce que j'avais voulu les connaitre alors que je n'étais qu'une humaine, qui aurait du les craindre et les fuir ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Je n'étais pas prête à renoncer à eux, à notre amitié qui, malgré les années n'avait pas faiblie. Je m'effondrais contre le mur et gémissais misérablement.

_-« Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas._

_-Oh que si tu vas pouvoir. C'est un ordre… de ton Alpha ! »_ S'écria Sam, cruellement.

C'est alors qu'une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dans un grondement animal et sauvage. Dans le crépuscule et à travers mes larmes, je ne vis qu'une ombre se détacher. Une voix, que je connaissais par cœur et qui m'arracha un sanglot douloureux tonna :

_-« Comment oses-tu revendiquer une quelconque autorité sur elle ? Sam Urley, saches que Bella n'a d'ordres à recevoir de personne ! Et jamais, tu m'entends, JAMAIS elle ne se soumettra à tes désirs… ni ne se pliera à tes interdictions ! »_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Et voilà!_

_N'est-elle pas une merveilleuse auteure, ma topine à moi?_

_(Je rassure d'office tout le monde : je ne suis pas une psycopathe tarée droguée au jus d'orange prenant en otage Eléa et ses fictions. Juré. Et au prochain chapitre, elle sera de nouveau là. Promis.)_

_Donc, comme elle le dit si bien, vu qu'elle n'a ni d'Edward Cullen ni de Jasper Hale personnel, (ni d'accès Internet... hihi), elle ne peut pas deviner _**vos**_ sentiments et _**vos **_pensées... à moins que vous n'appuyiez sur ce petit bouton vert siiii attractif... elle aura de nouveau Internet un jour, (sisi, c'est possible) et pourra voir ces commentaires! C'est-y pas magnifique..._

_Je vous transmets ses saluts et son à très vite!_

_C'que j'suis gentille, quand même... _

_Arwen, mendatée par_

_Eléa Telmar  
_

_P.S. : J'ai trouvé le moyen de finir SON chapitre par SON nom alors qu'elle l'a pas posté. J'suis trop forte._


	26. Chapter 25: Réconciliation

_BONJOUR MES PETITS VAMPIRES !_

_Vite fait, sous la pression HONTEUSE (lol) de Julie, je POSTE ! ^^_

_Bon pas le temps de faire de réponse individuelle, mais en tout cas, sachez que je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à lire vos réactions. Merci mille et mille et encore mille fois. C'est grâce à vous que Rédemption vit et je vous en remercie. Avec vous, c'est un rêve éveillé._

_PS : Merci Tinu pour mercredi dernier, c'est une honte de voir que tu fais de la promo sur MA FIC ! lol_

_Mais je t'adoreeeeee !^^ _

_Rédemption EST FINIIIIEEE ! __Enfin, j'ai terminé de l'écrire… Je lui dis adieu, avec beaucoup de regrets mais aussi soulagement. J'espère que ça comblera vos espérances, mais pour le moment, vous n'en êtes pas là. J'ai encore pleins de chapitres à vous faire découvrir !!!!_

_Par ailleurs… Je me suis vraiment démenée pour la version Deluxe. Franchement vous allez en prendre plein les yeux et c'est pas pour me vanter. J'ai passé LA NUIT dessus. Vous aurez plein de petites surprises et j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture de ce chapitre assez long et très dense. Après tout, on entre dans la « fin » de rédemption ! Je vous conseille donc d'écouter la chanson de Boney M, Rasputin, qui est tout à fait dans l'ambiance de ce chapitre !_

_Mille morsures!_

_Votre dévouée auteur. _

_Eléa Telmar_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Chapitre 25 : R__é__conciliation _

_**Bella POV**_

J'émis un petit hoquet de surprise quand je l'entendis parler. Sa voix souple et grave inspirait le respect. Il se tenait droit et fier dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le visage fermé. C'est alors que des larmes, stupides larmes, me montèrent aux yeux. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Tellement. Je les chassais rapidement et me contentais d'un sourire plein de reconnaissance. Je tentais de me lever, mais mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment me comporter à l'instant présent. Me jeter dans ses bras ? L'embrasser sur la joue ?

Je préférais jouer la sécurité et ne pas bouger. Ne pas le brusquer. S'il voulait de moi, alors il ferait le premier pas. Je le détaillais de mes yeux brillants de joie et soupirais : il était toujours aussi parfait : ses épaules larges et musclées ou l'on voyait saillir les biceps, ses traits fins, sa bouche bien ourlée, ses yeux d'un chocolat profond et ses cheveux de jais qui cascadaient dans son dos. Elizabeth s'échappa de la surveillance de Claire et se précipita sur le nouveau venu en pépiant de joie :

_-« Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! »_

Ce dernier s'accroupit, étonné et heureux qu'elle le reconnaisse alors qu'il nous avait quittées lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, la reçu et l'emprisonna dans ses bras puissants, la couvrant de baisers pendant qu'il la faisait tourbillonner. Liv' riait aux éclats et l'indien répétait encore et toujours :

_-« Mon trésor ! Mon amour ! Je suis si désolé d'avoir raté tes anniversaires ! _

_-Papa ! Papa ! Tu es rentré à la maison !»_ S'émerveillait la petite.

Puis, il la reposa à terre et emmêla ses cheveux. Elle émit de petits cris ponctués d'éclats de rire, et sautilla d'un pied à l'autre pour échapper à ses attaques.

_-« Comme tu as grandi ! Un vrai petit bout de femme !_

_-Tu m'as manqué papa ! »_ Se borna à répondre ma fille. Puis elle se saisit de la main de son père et dit tranquillement :

_-« Papa, tu te souviens de maman ?_

_-Oui, bien sûr ! »_ S'exclama-t'il. _« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?_

_-Parce que tu n'es pas allé lui dire bonjour. »_ Répliqua t'elle, posément.

Le Quileute s'accroupit et répondit doucement :

_-« Tu sais, avec ta maman, on s'est séparé il y a quelques années… et nous étions fâchés. Je n'avais pas été très juste avec elle… Et surtout très en colère. Alors, tu vois, je pense qu'elle m'en veut un peu…_

_-C'est pas vrai ! Maman, dis lui que c'est pas vrai ! Que tu l'aimes beaucoup ! »_ Réclama Elizabeth en levant vers moi des yeux implorants. Je lui souris et avançais :

-« _Lizzie, se sont des affaires de grandes personnes, mon ange._

_-Mais dis lui que tu l'aimes ! Pourquoi tu lui dis pas ? »_ S'énerva la petite. _« Pourquoi à moi tu le dis tout le temps et pas à lui ? Pourquoi tu me dis que j'ai le plus merveilleux des papas du monde et que toi tu aimes mon papa, si tu ne le dis pas à mon papa quand mon papa revient ? » _Je raclais ma gorge, mal à l'aise et rougis ostensiblement, tandis que mon ancien amant me dévisageait, hébété mais… ravi ! Pourquoi est ce que Liv' ne parvenait pas à ce taire ? Je la pris sur mes genoux, embrassais son front et sentis au passage l'odeur boisée de mon amoureux. Tranquillement, je continuais :

_-« Liv', tu veux bien aller chercher les dessins que tu avais fait pour ton père? Je suis certaine qu'il serait heureux de les voir… »_ J'adressais un regard à l'indien qui hocha la tête et offrit un sourire éclatant. Il comprenait que je veuille éloigner notre fille. Il appuya mon idée, notant la moue boudeuse de l'enfant :

_-« Quand je suis parti tu en étais encore au stade du gribouillage… Je voudrais bien voir tes progrès, ma petite artiste ! » _

Elizabeth alors battit des mains et, vaincue, se précipita dehors. Je lançais mes clés à Claire pour qu'elle accompagne et retienne la petite le plus longtemps possible.

Dès que la porte eût claquée, je plongeais mon regard dans celui de mon loup et tout le vide que je trainais depuis un an et quatre mois se rempli d'un coup. Je me sentais légère, libre et sereine. Il était de retour. Je pouvais le voir, le humer, sentir son regard sur moi. Sa présence était le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Pire, j'avais l'impression que je le regardais pour la première fois. Une bouffée de joie m'envahit toute entière et de nouveau je refoulais des pleurs. Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant :

_-« Bee, te serais tu transformée en fontaine depuis mon départ ? »_

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil malicieux, même si son visage restait distant tout comme sa position. Mais cela m'encouragea tout de même à me lever. Puis, sans que je sache vraiment comment je pouvais oser le faire, je me précipitais vers lui et sautais dans ses bras, comme Elizabeth quelques secondes auparavant. Il referma sur moi ses paumes chaudes et je m'agrippais à son cou de toutes mes forces, de peur que ça ne soit qu'un rêve et de me réveiller. Il s'esclaffa :

_-« Bell, même si je suis un loup-garou, je peux mourir par asphyxie ! _

_-Oh ! Désolée ! »_ M'écriais-je en m'écartant de lui.

_-« Tu es restée la même… » _Soupira t'il.

Il me sourit et passa une main sur ma joue. Je frémis et rosis à ce contact. Les prunelles de Jake avaient recommencées à brûler d'un éclat passionné. Il approcha son visage du mien et murmura à mon oreille :

_-« Tu m'as tellement manquée, Bella. Je suis désolé. Pour tout. Je… J'avais besoin d'être sûr… Et que tu ne regrettes jamais rien…_

_-Je sais Jacob. Je sais. Qu'est ce que deux années dans l'éternité ? »_ Lui accordais-je. Il était de nouveau à moi et tout ce que j'avais enduré ne me semblait que futile et dérisoire face à ce bonheur intense que je ressentais désormais. J'étais de nouveau entière. Il baisa doucement mon front puis redevint sérieux et se plaça entre Sam et moi.

L'alpha s'avança et lui serra courtoisement la main. Enfin en apparence. Car en réalité, ils se jaugeaient l'un l'autre.

_-« Bienvenue, mon frère._

_-Ouais, toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! Mais… pas de « mon frère ». Heureusement que je ne suis pas de ta famille, ça aurait été infernal !»_ Se borna de dire Jake. Ses retrouvailles avec Quil, Embry et Seth furent tout de suite plus chaleureuses :

_-« Franchement vieux, on a cru que t'avais décidé de te reconvertir !_

_-A oui ? En quoi ?_

_-Descente de lit ! » _Lâcha le plus jeune, ce qui amusa les autres.

_-« Nan ! Ma suprême intelligence m'a permis de rester tranquille, libre et vivant ! »_ Plastronna Jacob. Sam rompit l'ambiance par un grondement sourd.

_-« Oui, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »_ S'enquit faussement mon amoureux.

_-« Nous étions entrain de régler quelque chose avec Bella._

_-Je crois avoir été très clair. Bee fera ce qu'elle veut. »_ Le défia Jacob.

_-« Tu n'as pas à en décider !_

_-Si ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Primo, je suis son petit ami ! » _

Je tressaillis. Je trouvais ça trop simple et macho mais… il avait dit _« je suis son petit ami »_. Pas _« j'étais »._ Je suis. Et ça faisait toute la différence. Donc, je me tus.

_-« Tu es parti ! Tu l'as abandonnée lâchement pendant des mois ! Tu as fait la même chose que la sangsue que tu méprises tant ! Et tu reviens comme si de rien n'était !_

_-Je ne suis pas parti pour les mêmes raisons qu'Edward ! Je voulais que Bella soit sûre qu'elle ne regretterait pas de rester avec moi ! »_

Je m'approchais de Jacob et pris sa main. Il avait tord pourtant : il m'avait quitté pour les mêmes raisons qu'Edward. Cependant je me refusais à tout commentaire. J'aurais dû être en colère, comme je l'avais été quand j'avais revu Edward. Mais au contraire, je ne ressentais que paix et bonheur. Certainement à cause de l'imprégnation. Ces longs mois me semblaient un cauchemar dont je me réveillais. Il porta ma menotte à ses lèvres et la baisa doucement. Alors, je fus pleine de gratitude pour ce destin qui avait ramené mon homme à la maison.

_-« Merci… »_ Murmurais-je. Jake poursuivit sur sa lancée :

_-« Secundo, tu n'es pas l'Alpha légitime, c'est MON rôle. Donc ta décision est caduque, je la révoque ! _

_-Tu avais renoncé à tes droits de…_

_-Tant que j'estimais que tu agissais pour le bien de la meute ! Or ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui, Sam !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Les Volturi ne sont pas seulement des ennemis des Cullen. C'est aussi ceux de Bella et de ma fille, donc les nôtres ! _

_-Et alors ?_

_-Les Volturi sont bien entrainés. Ils sont puissants, ils sont venus pour tuer, avec les meilleurs membres de leur garde. _

_-Nous savons tout cela… »_ Nota Jared.

_-« Peut être, mais notre imbécile de chef n'a pas encore saisit que seuls nous n'y arriverons pas ! Il nous faut l'aide des Cullen et plus précisément celle de Jasper Hale !_

_-Et pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en nous ? »_ S'insurgea l'alpha se dressant prêt à en découdre.

_-« Ce n'est pas ça ! Jasper est un vampire qui a déjà combattu d'autres vampires. Et dois-je te préciser qu'il est encore… vivant ?_

_-Les sangsues sont des morts Jake !_

_-Sam, arrête de jouer sur les mots ! Il parle, il s'abreuve encore et fait l'amour à sa copine… Ca te va comme preuve de vie ? Ou tout du moins d'existence ?_ » Silence radio de la part de l'intéressé _« Bon ! Il sait donc comment les mettre à mort sans trop de danger, voilà tout._

_-Tu pars pendant des mois et quand tu reviens tu te permets de me faire la morale ? »_ S'écria Sam, dévastant le plan de travail d'un coup de main.

Personne ne broncha. Jacob serrait un peu plus ma main dans la sienne, prit une grande respiration et répondit :

_-« Oui. Je me le permets. Et si tu as quelque chose à redire, et bien combattons nous, que tous voient qui est le VRAI alpha. »_

Sam se glaça. Il tremblait. Pas de rage mais de peur. Sam Urley avait la frousse que Jacob Black ne lui prenne sa place. Il avait gouté au pouvoir et cela l'avait corrompu peu à peu. Dans un ultime cri de révolte il annonça :

_-« Tu es un fou ! Je pensais que toutes les douleurs que tu as endurées pour cette fille te rendraient ta raison ! Edward ne la laissera pas te revenir. Elle est une « fille de vampire » et pas une « fille de loup » !_

_-J'ai confiance en Bella. » _S'écria mon amoureux, furieux.

_-« Oui, à d'autres ! T'avais tellement confiance que tu t'es barré…_

_-J'ai fait mes choix. Que tu leur donne leur bénédiction ou pas, ils restent mes choix. Je les ai pris en toute connaissance de cause et je ne regrette rien. J'en paierais même les conséquences mais si ma famille est en danger, alors il est de mon devoir de prendre mes responsabilités. A toi de prendre les tiennes ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai une petite fille à aller voir et une femme à qui je dois parler de choses sérieuses. »_

Sans attendre la réponse de Sam, il tourna les talons, m'entrainant avec lui. Il claqua la porte avec violence et dès que celle-ci fut fermée, il m'attira contre son torse.

_-« Me pardonneras-tu un jour, mon amour, pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait endurer ?_

_-Jacob… Tu es là. C'est tout ce que je voulais. Jures moi que plus jamais tu ne m'abandonneras…_

_-Promis. Juré. Craché ! La vie sans toi c'est… la mort ! Je devenais dingue de ne plus te voir, te toucher… C'est seulement maintenant que je comprends, que je sais toute l'ampleur de mes actes… De ma stupide erreur… »_

Jacob semblait véritablement malheureux, voir désespéré d'avoir pu me causer du tord. Je lovais ma tête au creux de son cou et posais bien à plat mes mains sur son cœur.

_-« Je te crois. Et je veux bien te pardonner…_

_-Tu… aussi facilement ? »_ S'effara t'il.

Je me reculais et guidais sa paume sur ma poitrine et l'y déposais :

_-« Tu entends mon rythme cardiaque ? Et bien moi, c'est la première fois depuis plus d'un an que je le sens. Sans toi je ne suis qu'une ombre qui chante, va en cours et se baigne dans les flots… Mais ce n'est qu'une ombre… Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »_ Lui demandais-je doucement. Jacob m'offrit son sourire solaire et ce fut pour moi comme une nouvelle naissance. J'avais retrouvé ma moitié d'âme dont j'avais commencé à faire le deuil, j'étais de nouveau entière et moi-même. Il me pressa contre son torse et s'empara de mes lèvres avec fureur. J'hoquetais de surprise puis me laissais bercer par le plaisir intense qui brûlait mes veines. Avidement, sa bouche ravagea ma mâchoire, ma gorge, ma clavicule pour se ré-attaquer à mes lèvres. Je l'entendis grogner et je gémis contre lui. Sa langue humectait ma bouche, la titillait. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'ouvrais les vannes et c'est une explosion de bonheur qui m'envahit quand je le senti dans ma bouche. Fiévreusement je m'agrippais à sa tignasse sombre, tandis qu'il parcourait mon dos de ses paluches brûlantes. Je n'avais plus conscience de rien que de sa présence. C'était tellement merveilleux. Je n'avais plus osé songer à pareille félicité. Quand nos visages ses séparèrent pour que nous puissions reprendre nos souffles, il posa son front contre le mien et nous demeurâmes silencieux quelques instants, profitant du bruit saccadé et plein de désir de nos deux respiration. Ce calme me parut être l'un des sons les plus merveilleux de mon existence. Puis, joueur, il frotta son nez contre le mien en bisous esquimaux. Ce moment de douceur me fit frissonner. Je le _sentis sourire :_

_-« Qu'est ce qui est drôle ?_

_-Tes réactions._

_-Ah oui ?_

_-J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais sensible à tout contact épidermique ! »_ Rigola t'il.

Je tâchais de ne pas rire, et tapotais de mes petites mains son torse. Il me souleva dans les airs afin que je sois à sa hauteur et le traître agaça pernicieusement le lobe de mon oreille. Mon corps se tendit instantanément :

_-« Tricheur !_ » Soufflais-je. Il réitéra l'expérience. Même réaction.

_-« Je sais ma chérie. Toujours avoir un as en plus… »_ Ricana t'il, avant de me jeter sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Je m'égosillais pour qu'il me laisse descendre, mais c'est son rire tonitruant qui me fit écho, et il me fit traverser toute la réserve dans cette position aussi humiliante qu'amusante. Au bout d'un moment, je décidais d'arrêter de me débattre et de bouder. Cependant, mon cœur n'en avait pas le cœur. J'étais trop heureuse pour que l'on me gâche la fête, même si je devais être ridicule. Aujourd'hui je pouvais tout endurer.

Quand il me déposa sur le pas de notre porte, je lui demandais cependant :

_-« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »_

Sa joie s'évapora instantanément et il devint livide.

_-« Tu veux que je m'en ailles ?_

_-NON ! »_ M'écriais-je, et il se rembrunit, rassuré par ma réaction. Je bafouillais une pitoyable explication, qui était pourtant véridique :

_-« Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors que les Volturi ne sont…_

_-Aujourd'hui je t'ai entendue dans les bois. _

_-Oh !_

_-Je parlais avec Jasper et puis nous avons entendus « Cours Edward, cours ! » » _

Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure, pas certaine de vouloir entendre la suite.

_-« Je suis désolée si…_

_-Non, non ! Je n'ai pas terminé ! D'abord j'ai cru que j'allais le démembrer !_

_-Quoi !_

_-Calmos, relax Bee. Je ne l'ai pas fait… Jasper m'en ai empêché ! Quelle poigne ce mec, au passage !_

_- A qui le dis-tu ! Ce matin avec Emmett, ils ont joué au rugby –Bella. Je suis bien placée donc pour le savoir. »_ Ris-je. Jacob sembla concerné par ma révélation :

_-« Le rugby-Bella ? C'est quoi le concept et les règles ?_

_-Le concept c'est de me bringueballer le plus loin possible et se faire des passes, jusqu'à ce que je choisisse mon préféré. Les règles… humm… Tous les coups sont permis, sauf mordre ladite Bella ou la tuer. » _Mon amoureux ricana et fit semblant de me plaindre.

_-« Mouais. Pauvre petit bout de chou !_

_-J'adore tes sarcasmes… Ils ne m'avaient pas tellement manqué…_

_-Rohhh, rabas-joie !_

_-«Peut être… Mais dis-moi plutôt pourquoi Edward est toujours en vie ?_

_-Bah… Tu t'es transformée, et moi aussi je l'étais. Donc j'ai entendu tes pensées et estimé que tu avais fait ton choix. _

_-C'est très vilain Jake… »_ Riais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il embrassa le bout de mon nez, affectueusement et répliqua :

_-« Peut être… En fait, ça dépend des points de vue…_

_-Mouarf ! Bien sûr… Une pirouette pour t'en sortir…_

_-Tu aimais bien mes pirouettes par le passé… »_ Lâcha t'il, sous entendant beaucoup trop de choses. Et mon cœur, loin de s'en offusquer se mit à battre plus vite. J'aurais du le haïr de m'avoir tant fait souffrir, et bien même pas ! Je ne voulais qu'une chose : lui. Il continua tranquillement en m'enveloppant de son regard chocolat :

_-« Comme il semblait que c'était moi l'option, bah je me suis dit que je serais bien sot de ne pas saisir ma chance. _

_-Merci d'être de nouveau là. »_ Dis-je, tout doucement. Il pressa ma main une seconde et ses prunelles s'illuminèrent.

_-« Bella ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Je peux dire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide ?_

_-D'habitude tu ne me demandes pas la permission. Ou sinon, il faudrait que tu me la demandes à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche ! »_ M'amusais-je en souriant malicieusement. Il rit jaune mais accepta la pique.

_-« Tu es une vrai tue-l'amour ! » Répliqua-t-il._

_-« Ah ouais ? Et toi tu es piètre pour en parler si tu commences par « je peux dire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide ! »_

_-Peut être. Je ne suis pas très doué pour dire les choses Bee. Je ne connais pas les beaux mots, je ne sais pas faire de belles phrases. Mais… je veux… non… J'ai besoin que tu saches que… voilà… tu vois…_

_-Non je ne vois pas ! »_ Répondis-je.

En réalité je voyais très très très très très très bien de quoi il retournait mais… J'avais envie de le mettre un peu au supplice. Je l'encourageais d'un mouvement de tête et d'un sourire enjôleur. Il poursuivit :

_-« Je… je… Enfin… ce n'est pas très simple de dire les choses, quand on est parti aussi longtemps. Je… Je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin que tu le saches. Jamais je n'ai cessé de me dire que peut être si…_

_-Dis le Jacob. Sept petites lettres et je suis à toi. Pour toujours. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu sais que je peux pardonner facilement. Mais je ne te demande que sept lettres pour passer l'éponge. Sept lettres qui forment trois mots._

_-Eh… Bah… tu… » _Bafouilla t'il, ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Je savais qu'il voulait les prononcer. Il fallait juste l'encourager un peu.

_-« Hum… non, ça fait bien trois mots et sept lettres mais c'est pas ça. » _Rigolais-je. Il prit son air le plus sérieux du monde, inspira un grand coup, passa sa main sur mon visage et murmura de sa voix à la fois sauvage et douce.

_-« Bella, pardonne-moi. Je suis un imbécile. Tu es si merveilleuse. Je pourrais tout faire pour que tu me pardonnes._

_-Mes sept lettres alors ? »_ M'entêtais-je, malicieuse.

_-« Je t'aime.»_ Souffla-t-il, tendrement.

Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine et je me jetais dans ses bras, collant mes lèvres aux siennes. Je le sentis sourire tout contre elle, et il me fit tourbillonner dans les airs. Puis, il me serra à m'étouffer en psalmodiant :

_-« Je ne te quitterais jamais. Jamais plus. J'ai été stupide. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessée, je voulais ton bonheur. Navré de ne pas avoir compris…_

_-Je ne savais plus à cette époque, Jake. Tu avais raison. Mais quand tu es parti… J'avais perdu un bout de moi-même. Et maintenant que tu es là, et bien, c'est comme si l'on venait de me greffer un nouveau cœur. Je me sens légère, vivante. Je t'interdis de toute façon de me quitter de nouveau. _

_-Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie ! »_ S'écria mon loup en m'embrassant de nouveau avec fougue. Les lèvres de Jake avaient un gout de soleil… Et de miel. C'était peut être ça, tout simplement, le gout du bonheur !

oOoOoOoOoO

J'avais ré emménagé à Forks, chez Charlie, avec Toulouse. Liv' avait énormément pleuré quand je lui avais annoncée ma décision, le soir même du retour de Jake. Elle hoquetait :

_-« Mais… maman… maintenant que papa est… à la… maison… pourquoi tu… t'en vas ? On… peut pas… être… une vraie… famille ? Une… famille…normale ? »_ Jacob n'avait rien répondu, laissant ma fille pleurer dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente abandonnée, car cela me coûtait de la laisser.

_-« Mon trésor, je ne peux pas rester. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais ton papa doit vivre avec son papa. Et toi tu dois rester avec ton papi et ton papa._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que des personnes méchantes veulent faire du mal à ceux que j'aime, et que tant que tu es à la Push tu es en sécurité. Tu comprends mon cœur ? »_

Elizabeth comprenait très bien. D'ailleurs ses larmes cessèrent instantanément. J'en fus soulagée et bénis le ciel de m'avoir accordé une petite aussi intelligente. C'était vrai, je ne pouvais pas rester à la Push, Billy avait besoin de son fils à ses côtés, pas de sa belle fille. Par ailleurs, si je lui avais pardonné son abandon, je ne me sentais pas capable de recommencer à vivre avec lui, sous le même toit et partager le même lit, comme si de rien n'était. C'était au dessus de mes forces. Mais ça, Lizzie n'avait pas à le savoir. Alors que je partais, je soufflais à Jake :

_-« Elizabeth aime les falaises…_

_-Tiens tiens tiens… tu m'en diras tant… Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?_

_-Cesse d'être sarcastique, veux-tu ? »_ M'énervais-je. Jacob m'obéit instantanément. Je repris donc, plus détendue.

_-« Elle s'y rend souvent seule. Or, les Volturi chercheront sa trace en priorité… Et ils se moquent complètement du traité…_

_-Donc tu veux que je l'espionne ou tout du moins qu'elle n'y aille plus seule._

_-Oui. Si tu pouvais ça serait génial. »_ Murmurais-je. Il me répondit à l'oreille, tout en agaçant mon lobe de son souffle brûlant :

_-« Je te le promets, Bee. »_

Je dormais donc à Forks désormais et passais mes journées à faire la navette, Forks-La Push. J'arrivais avant que Liv' ne se réveille (autant dire avec les poules) et partait après l'avoir mise au lit et lu une histoire (quoique Jake se pliait volontiers à la « corvée », narrant les voix masculines, tandis que je jouais les princesses en détresse.) Les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle, comme si elles n'étaient que des minutes. Nous nous promenions sur la plage, main dans la main, Elizabeth jouait dans les vagues et nous éclaboussait. Puis nous finissions tous les trois dans l'océan glacé, dont le froid ne nous gênait pas puisque nous ne le ressentions pas, à rire et s'asperger d'eau. Enfin, nous rentrions crottés mais heureux, Lizzie sur les épaules de Jake, le « conduisant » en tenant fermement une poignée de cheveux de nuit dans chaque menotte et moi j'ouvrais la marche en riant. C'était les derniers moments d'insouciance que la vie nous offrait avant l'arrivée des Volturi et nous comptions en profiter un maximum. Je n'avais plus vu les Cullen depuis une semaine.

Depuis que Jacob était rentré.

C'était ma faute d'ailleurs, je ne ressentais plus le besoin d'être toujours fourrée chez eux. Mon amoureux était rentré et je voulais profiter de lui au maximum. Et le soir, j'étais tellement fatiguée que je me mettais au lit ou me vautrais devant la télévision, Toulouse à portée de main, m'assoupissant avec son ronron régulier pendant que je le caressais.

Ce jour là pourtant, Jacob avait décidé que Liv' et lui iraient chasser ensemble. Il voulait s'occuper personnellement de son éducation de louve, éducation que j'avais auparavant confiée à Sam. Je me retrouvais donc seule dans la maison de Charlie, à bouquiner, tandis que le crachin automnal s'en donnait à cœur joie. Un coup de fil cependant de fit quitter ma torpeur et mon livre inintéressant. Je me trainais et décrochais :

_-« Allô ?_

_-A l'huile ! »_ Piailla une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

_-Erf… _

_-Allez Bella ! C'est une honte que tu ne m'aies pas téléphoné pour m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! Ou avais tu la tête ! Heureusement que je suis une extralucide, puisque ma meilleure amie ne me dit pas quand son amoureux rentre à la maison !_ »

Alice ne me reprochais rien, au ton de sa voix. Pire, elle me semblait heureuse. C'en était ahurissant. Je pouvais déjà l'imaginer sautiller dans tous les sens de l'autre côté du combiné. Penaude je répondis à son accusation :

_-« Bah…euh… Je ne savais pas trop comment vous prendriez tous et…_

_-Banane ! On est amie ! Et les autres aussi t'aiment ! Jasper… en fait, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre est… ravi du retour de Jacob. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Enfin, je pense que ça doit être en raison de tes sentiments… ils seront moins difficiles à gérer pour lui. Carlisle et Esmée… Tu les connais ! Emmett n'arrête pas de jaser sur ce que vous avez fait depuis vos retrouvailles et surtout comment. »_

Elle évitait minutieusement de me parler du seul en réalité qui m'intéressait vraiment. Edward.

-« Et… Edw..

-_Je te mentirais si je te disais que la nouvelle l'a fait sauter de joie mais il me semble… résigné. Je pense que votre entretient dans la clairière vous a été très bénéfique. Jazz m'assure qu'il encaisse. Mais toi alors… avec Jacob Black… raconte ! » _Pépia ma meilleure amie en battant des mains (comment y parvenait- elle d'ailleurs ?)

_-« Bah… on s'est baladé. Je lui ai pardonné. »_ Murmurais-je, un peu désarçonnée et honteuse. Je trouvais moi-même que j'avais été bien conciliante pour le coup avec lui. Encore à cause de cette fichue imprégnation ! J'étais incapable de lui en vouloir. Alice nota ma gène :

-_« T'en fais pas ! Moi aussi je peux tout laisser passer à Jasper ! Bon, sauf le côté, « je suis un monstre qui m'abreuve de sang humain ». Ce n'est pas très moral. Mais même dans ces cas là il reste diaboliquement sexy et…_

_-Stop ! Stop Alice ! » _Ris-je.

Ma meilleure amie s'amusa de m'entendre m'offusquer et reprit :

_-« Mais alors ces retrouvailles… alors que la nuit est tombée ? » _

La voix d'Alice était lourde de sous entendus. Je ne lui avais jamais caché que Jacob était un bon amant, comme je connaissais les petites manies de Jasper au lit, quand Alice se lâchait un peu trop… ce qui arrivait souvent ! C'était un côté « ado » que nous avions gardé… Nous pavaner et cancaner sur nos hommes ! Je soupirais doucement :

_-« Il ne s'est rien passé sur ce tableau là, Alice._

_-Quoi ? Mais tu venais de me dire que tu lui as pardonné ? » _S'écria t'elle, outrée.

_-« Calmes toi ! Tu es… bizarre ! Je te dis que je « largue » ton frère qui était presque redevenu mon copain et ça ne te fais ni chaud ni froid ?_

_-Bella, je…_

_-Oui, je sais. C'est une façon de parler ! Donc je reprends… Je te disais donc : « je « largue » ton frère qui était presque redevenu mon copain et ça ne te fais ni chaud ni froid » et quand je t'annonce que Jake et moi c'est le calme plat tu…_

_-Bella, Jacob et toi auriez vous fait vœux de chasteté sans nous l'annoncer ? Parce que ça fait un an et demi ! Jake est peut être un clébard mais il a aussi des pulsions humaines… et toi aussi. Surtout quand on est en contact avec un corps qui nous plait…_

_-Et bien… oui peut être mais non. Il n'a rien tenté. Et je ne veux pas le brusquer. » _Il y eut un long silence au bout du fil, et je me demandais si Alice méditait mes paroles ou si elle était assaillie d'une vision.

Après quelques secondes, sa voix cristalline se fit de nouveau entendre :

_-« Ca te dirait une séance shopping à Port Angeles cette après-midi ?_

_-Alice ! »_ Suppliais-je. Elle éclata de rire.

_-« Allez ! Après nous irons prendre une glace !_

_-__**JE **__prendrais une glace tu veux dire !_

_-Non, moi aussi ! Juste pour faire… normale !_

_-Seul souci, j'avais promis à Jake de ne pas m'éloigner. Billy a attrapé un virus, il est coulé au lit et a donc besoin d'un garde malade. Liv' et son père sont dans les bois…_

_-A 14h ça ira non ? »_ Ignora Alice.

_-« Okay, okay… Tu es impossible ! »_ Dis-je en poussant un profond soupir.

Alice semblait quand à elle super heureuse.

_-« Mais oui, je sais que tu m'adores ! A toute à l'heure !_ » Lança t'elle avant de raccrocher. Bizarre, bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre ?

Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement. J'étais allée à la Push pour y manger, et Liv' me relatait ses exploits de bac à sable, Jacob riait aux éclats et tenait amoureusement ma main dans la sienne. Je lui avais confié mes plans pour la fin de journée et il n'avait rien trouvé à y redire. Je pris ensuite ma nouvelle voiture et me rendis chez les Cullen. Alice m'attendait sur le palier et s'introduisit à vitesse vampirique dans l'habitacle, ce qui m'arracha un petit cri de frayeur. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour protester, elle répliqua :

_-« Les garçons jouent aux jeux vidéos. Emmett va certainement réduire la maison en bouillie si Jasper continue de lui mettre la pâtée. Rose bricole de 4x4 de son chéri. Edward lit et Carlisle et Esmée sont partis chasser. Bon, maintenant que tu sais tout, on y va ou pas ? »_

J'enclenchais ma vitesse et Alice alluma mon autoradio. Une musique sans âge, de Boney M, résonna à nos oreilles. Alice joyeusement se mit à chanter :

_**« **__**There lived a certain man in russia long ago"**_ Puis me passa le relais. En minaudant, je poursuivis de ma voix de fausset:  
_**"He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow" **_

Alice battait des mains et des pieds avec un enthousiasme débordant, et le l'imitais ce qui avait le don de nous faire accélérer brusquement ou ralentir d'un coup. Les automobilistes ne faisaient que de ne klaxonner… Et on s'en moquait parce que nous, contrairement à eux, nous ne risquions rien. L'immortalité avait quand même de bons côtés. Alice se la jouait russe qui raconte l'histoire, très sérieusement:_**  
**__**"Most people looked at him with terror and with fear" **_

Je continuais, amusée, en tapotant le rythme sur mon Volant, secouant la tête effrontément et jouant la petite garce sous les airs d'une ingénue._**  
**__**"But to moscow chicks he was such a lovely dear"**_

Puis, Alice et moi entonnâmes en Coeur la suite, nous dandinant et hurlant à la mort:_**  
"He could preach the Bible like a preacher  
Full of ecstacy and fire  
But he also was the kind of teacher  
Women would desire"**_

Alice m'adressa un sublime clin d'œil et humecta ses lèvres, avant de prendre des positions de stars pornographiques… même si elle était nettement plus habillée! Quand à moi je ne contenais plus mon hilarité. Ma meilleure amie non plus. _**  
**__**  
**__**"Ra ra rasputin  
Lover of the russian queen  
There was a cat that really was gone  
Ra ra rasputin  
Russias greatest love machine  
It was a shame how he carried on"**_

Nous beuglâmes le refrain comme des hystériques, toutes vitres baissées, Alice la tête et la moitié du corps à l'extérieur de l'habitacle. On parlait de sexe, d'ex URSS et mon "ra" qui revenait dans le refrain sonnait de plus en plus comme une mauvaise toux dont je ne parvenais pas à se débarrasser. Pour Alice… un petit côté orgasme dans la voix qui excitait tous les gens que nous croisions. Le second couplet arriva, nous arrachant des regards complices : _**  
He ruled the russian land and never mind the czar  
But the kasachok he danced really wunderbar  
In all affairs of state he was the man to please" **_Chantonnait Alice gaiement. Elle claquait des doigts et ondulait sur mon siège passage avec une indécence… Il fallait le voir pour le croire et comprendre. Amusée, je terminais la phrase, un sourire coquin fendant mon visage, faisant ondoyer mes cheveux dans une mimique ridicule et provocante :  
_**"But he was real great when he had a girl to squeeze!"**_

_-"Et bien, tu en as appris des choses! » _Se moqua ma meilleure amie en éclatant de rire, avant de reprendre son chant, tandis que je l'accompagnais. C'est avec bonne humeur et complicité que nous poussâmes à l'unisson les dernières paroles de la chanson : « _**oh, those russians... »**_

L'après midi, s'il avait bien commencé, fut encore pire que ce que je ne l'avais imaginé. Alice me dégotait de je ne sais ou des vêtements plus affriolants les uns que les autres. On aurait pu penser que c'était ma proxénète qui faisait ses courses pour que je fasse le trottoir. Des décolletés plongeants aux couleurs bariolées s'entassaient dans ses bras menus… toutes ces horreurs pour… moi ?!!! Et encore ça n'était pas ça le pire. Le moment d'horreur absolue avait été lorsqu'elle m'avait sourit de ses dents perle avant de me dire le plus innocemment du monde :

_-« Bon, tu les essayes ? »_

Mes yeux m'étaient sortis de la tête, mais la vampire (et traitresse) me poussa dans la cabine d'essayage. J'endurais donc péniblement ma séance, m'horrifiant à chaque tenue. J'étais entrée en catalepsie lorsque j'avais découvert et enfilé une robe boule verte et jaune… Je suis certaine qu'à me voir, on devait se demander si je n'étais pas une mutation d'un citron. Je regardais mon amie jouer à la poupée avec moi quand renaquit l'espoir : le vendeur annonçait d'un air désolé, qu'il n'allait pas tarder à fermer. J'exultais. Alice bouda un peu puis reprit son air affable. Je grimaçais. Mauvais signe. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main et sorti son porte feuille.

Très mauvais signe !

Et elle glissa gentiment un énorme billet au type. Puis un autre, et un autre encore. Tellement que j'en perdis le compte. A ce prix, je sentais que mon cauchemar allait encore durer des lustres ! Au secours, sauvez moiii ! J'enfilais alors une petite robe noire, assez courte puisqu'elle m'arrivait à mi cuisse, cloutée aux manches (courtes !) et avec une ceinture, elle aussi cloutée assortie. Sans oublier des chaussures aux talons vertigineux mais très classes. Bref, j'adorais. Sobre mais sexy et suggestif. Je la mis de côté, car c'était la seule chose que j'avais vue qui me plaisait. Alice pinça les lèvres, dépitée de me voir si « sage ». C'est alors que, comme pour se venger, elle me dégota LA tenue que je ne pourrais jamais mettre : un jean blanc ultra taille basse (oui, allons jusqu'au bout de l'horreur, on voyait même le haut de mes fesses tellement c'était bas !) et slim sinon ça ne serait pas drôle, avec un top écarlate… très conceptuel ! Il se nouait autour du cou et deux bandes verticales minuscules tentaient de cacher ma poitrine qui s'était un peu étoffée après ma grossesse. Des chaussures à talons, ou plutôt à plateforme, un sautoir en argent et corail et des dizaines de bracelets en plastique de toutes formes rouge ou blanc complétaient la tenue.

Je sortis de la cabine, aussi rouge que mon haut, prête psychologiquement à rencontrer un regard moqueur. Il n'en fut rien à mon grand étonnement. Le vendeur se décrochait presque la mâchoire. Le pauvre, il ne devait pas avoir vu beaucoup de fille dans sa vie ! Alice semblait quand à elle contente de son petit effet et battait des mains :

_-« Tu prends !_

_-Alice, on dirait une vulgaire pros…_

_-Tu prends, ce n'est pas négociable Bella ! »_ Me menaça ma meilleure amie en pointant sur moi une main accusatrice _« Si avec ça Jacob Black reste aussi froid que le marbre, et bien c'est qu'il sera mort ! Quoique même un vampire pourrait succomber »_ S'enorgueillit elle. Je tournais sur moi-même, vaincue. J'aimais bien le pantalon, qui serait réutilisable si je mettais un t-shirt un peu long. Les chaussures aussi, même si je notais dans un coin de mon cerveau d'investir dans des béquilles, parce qu'avec pareilles choses à mes pieds et grâce à ma maladresse légendaire, j'allais sans doute finir avec un plâtre ! Mais ce haut.. Rahhh ! Il y en avait un autre qui me plaisait beaucoup plus ! Une blouse d'un bleu azur, en lin. J'achetais aussi. En tout, j'en eus presque pour 200 dollars et je m'en fichais un peu. Les prunelles d'Alice pétillaient de malice… nous n'avions donc pas encore terminé ! Mais que voulait-elle dont faire ? Bon gré mal gré, je trainais des pieds, papotant avec elle sans faire attention à l'enseigne du magasin ou nous nous dirigions. Quand Alice s'arrêta, j'émis un petit hoquet de frayeur en découvrant notre point de chute : un magasin de lingerie… coquine ! J'avais toujours eu horreur de ça ! Je préférais mille fois faire du shopping « normal » que d'entrer dans ces endroits… pour vous dire comment je m'y sens à l'aise ! D'une voix blanche, je dis :

_-« C'est quoi ce plan là, Alice ?_

_-T'acheter des dessous pour finir d'embraser ce cher Jacob quand tu rentreras ce soir !_

_-Mais… mes sous vêtements conviennent !_ » Glapis-je en tentant de m'échapper.

Mon amie rit de plus belle en voyant que je n'y parvenais pas et continua à se moquer de moi :

_-« Bella, Bella, Bella.. ma chérie… Les ensembles « Hello Kitty Cat» ou ceux de chez M&H, ça ne compte pas ! »_ Rigola t'elle avant de me pousser dans le magasin des horreurs en continuant :

_-« Ce soir, Jacob va faire ce qu'il a à faire avec toi, et s'il ne le fait pas c'est soit qu'il ne t'aime plus soit qu'il est devenu gay ! »_

Je souris mais ne me détendis pas. Je sentais la température de mon corps monter, le feu embraser mes joues. Je me dirigeais donc vers les petits ensembles sages de dentelle blanche. Mais ma meilleure amie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : elle demanda à ce que l'on nous renseigne. Là, vous voyez, je ne pensais pas pouvoir être plus gênée. Et bien, apprenez que si, c'est possible ! Je virais au cramoisis et baissais les yeux lorsque je vis un vendeur s'approcher. Très à l'aise au contraire, Alice enchaina :

_-« Ma meilleure amie voudrait acheter quelque chose pour bien la mettre en valeur et faire plaisir à son copain _

_-Comme toutes les femmes qui passent le pas de cette porte Mlle… » _Dit le type, assez amusé par l'entrée en matière de mon amie vampirique.

Je rougis de plus belle alors qu'il tournait autour de moi tel un vautour, me détaillant d'un regard de connaisseur… mais aussi appréciateur. Mes muscles se tendirent instinctivement parce que je me sentais en danger et en colère. Il me fallut une intense concentration pour que je puisse conserver mon self contrôl. Il murmura :

_-« Hummm… A vue de nez un 90B pour du 36 non ?_

_-C'est ça ! »_ Concédais-je de mauvaise grâce, au comble de la nervosité.

_-« Je vous laisse ! »_ Annonça Alice. Je m'accrochais alors désespérément à sa manche. _« T'inquiète Bella, moi aussi j'ai quelques achats à faire. Jasper m'en voudrait de ne pas lui ramener un petit quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent ! »_ Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil et je souris. Bien sûr, elle venait aussi pour Jasper, monsieur « je-ne-prends-pas-soin-de-la-lingerie-de-ma-femme-et-la-déchiquette (la lingerie hein, pas la femme)- à-chaque-fois-que-je-lui-fais-l'amour (parole d'Alice) »

Désespérée cependant de me retrouver seule avec un homme inconnu à choisir de la lingerie, je me tournais vers le vendeur : il tenait déjà deux petits ensembles : l'un était tout noir, avec un soutient gorge pour faire pigeonner la poitrine, de fine broderies et un boxer assorti. Le second était beaucoup plus.. « olé olé » : rouge vif, même type de soutif que le précédent, string et porte jarretelles. Je m'emparais d'eux un peu trop vite et notais la mention « 85B ». Soulagée, je les remis au vendeur :

_-« Vous bous êtes trompé, je…_

_-Non. Essayez le 85. Vous verrez… »_ Glissa t'il doucereux, son regard détaillant à outrance mes courbes. Je lui obéis, n'ayant pas le choix. Dans la vaste cabine (je ne comprendrais donc jamais pourquoi ils en faisaient de si grande, on n'y rentrait pas à quinze là dedans !), je contemplais mon reflet. Le soutient gorge remontait ma poitrine sensuellement, l'arrondissant comme une pomme, le boxer me faisait des fesses de rêve. Quand à la couleur sombre, elle rehaussait mon teint d'ivoire. Je me surpris à me trouver jolie. Voir vraiment très jolie. Pour une fois ! Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, imaginant les traits de Jacob quand il les verrait. Je souris quand je le vis précisément dans ma tête…

Un souffle court et chaud chatouilla l'arrière de ma nuque et me fit revenir à la réalité instantanément, poussant un feulement de fureur, m'accroupissant prête à me battre. C'est un rire sonore qui accueillit ma menace. Mon Jake se tenait là, dans la cabine, derrière moi. Il m'agrippa par le poignet et m'attira à lui, m'écrasant lamentablement contre son torse. Quelle brute !

_-« Tu es sublime… parfaite… » _Souffla t'il. Bon okay, pas si brute que ça, mea culpa ! J'hésitais cependant entre le repousser pour m'avoir fait peur ou me jeter dans ses bras. Raison ou passion ? Je choisissais la raison… Pour le moment !

_-« Tu pourrais me dire ce que tu fiches ici ?_

_-Bah… Je faisais un tour, et, par le plus grand des hasards, je t'ai retrouvée ! »_ Répliqua t'il en m'offrant un sourire solaire éblouissant. Je fis une moue et repris :

_-« Et la vraie raison ? La vraie de vraie ?_

_-Alice m'a appelé…_

_-J'en étais sûre ! »_ M'écriais-je.

Il me dévisagea, pas ébranlé pour un sou. Ce que ça pouvait m'exaspérer… Je sentis instantanément une onde de calme et…

_-« Jasper, laisse mes émotions là ou elles sont ! »_ Sifflais-je, et son rire retentit.

_-« Tu es fâchée ? »_ Sourit mon amoureux, m'embrassant profondément avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, le fourbe ! Toute ma colère s'évanouit d'un seul coup. Je marmonnais contre sa bouche : «_ Tricheur ! »_

Lentement et voluptueusement, les pattes de Jacob effleurèrent ma peau, l'électrisant toute entière. Il souffla :

-_« Pourquoi avais tu les yeux fermés quand je suis arrivé ? » _

Mal à l'aise, je lui avouais :

_-« J'imaginais ta réaction quand tu les verrais… »_

Un temps. Il me détaillait minutieusement. Ou plutôt il me couvait. Il déposa un baiser-fleur sur ma bouche et demanda :

_-« Ma réaction est à la hauteur de tes espérances j'espère ?_

_-Mouais… » _Grinçais-je. Je voulais le cuisiner un peu. Il sembla ébranlé et se précipita pour m'assurer qu'ils lui plaisaient :

_-« Bee, je les adore ! »_ Puis il reprit possession de mes lèvres. A croire qu'on y avait mis de la glue ! Mais ça me convenait ! Je voulais bien qu'il reste collé comme ça toute l'éternité, je ne voyais pas de problème.

Jacob colla ostensiblement son bassin contre mon ventre et je sentis l'effet que je lui procurais. Instantanément, des milliers de papillons s'envolèrent au creux de mes reins, les embrasant immédiatement. Il frottait, appuyait, virait… Et moi je grondais, en désirant toujours plus, mais prenant garde à ne pas être entendue par les humains !

-« _Ma louve préférée serait elle devenue insatiable et exigeante ? »_ Se moqua-t-il. De mon côté, je me sentais mal, au point de défaillir. Nous étions dans un lieu public mais j'avais besoin de lui. De lui en moi. De moi autour de lui. Comme avant. Finalement, le côté « cabine de géant » pourrait s'avérer bien plus utile que ce que je ne l'aurais pensé…

Aguicheuse, je mordillais le lobe de son oreille, zone que je savais sensible quand il était excité. Pas de quartier, à la guerre comme à la guerre comme dirait l'autre ! Na ! Quand à mes doigts, ils firent leur petit bout de chemin le long de son torse, titillant sa peau, la faisant frissonner. J'étais maitresse de Jacob et il n'existait rien de plus grisant. Alors qu'il réprimait une réaction à mes caresses, ma main glissa sous son jean, traçant sa route dans son boxer et se referma doucement sur sa longueur. Il déglutit péniblement et rejeta sa tête en arrière. J'effectuais un petit va et vient ainsi qu'une pression infime. Jake grandit et se tendit encore plus. Je continuais. Alors que je le voyais de plus en plus « apprécier », je lâchais prise, ce qui lui arracha un grondement sourd, empli de frustration. Ses prunelles brillaient d'un éclat farouche que je connaissais bien. Mon amoureux de jaugea et je revins à lui, recommençant à le toucher, tandis qu'il faisait de même. Alors que je me faisais de plus en plus précise, il étouffa un geignement en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou tout en me plaquant contre le mur. Nous étions arrivés à un point de non retour. Il m'observait de ses grands yeux chocolat où brillaient mille soleils, m'adorant littéralement. Pourtant, il ne poursuivait pas plus avant, attendant que je lui accorde de nouveau un droit qu'il possédait déjà. Je pliais mes jambes et sautais. Grâce à ses réflexes, il s'empara de mes fesses, tandis que je nouais tranquillement mes jambes autour de sa taille. Son front de posa contre le mien et nos souffles se mêlèrent durant quelques minutes. L'espace s'était alourdit de sensualité et Jacob m'adossa cette fois ci tout doucement à la paroi, tandis que j'agrippais les portes manteaux. Mon bas ventre se colla au sien, et je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'il me demandait plus, par jeu, je me dérobais en riant. Il me scella à lui en représailles, ce qui me convenait parfaitement.

A son tour, il commença à réveiller en moi des sensations que j'avais laissées endormies pendant son absence. Il susurra, terriblement tentateur, en me désignant mon boxer et mon soutien-gorge :

_-« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a encore trop de tissu ? »._

Ils n'étaient même pas encore achetés qu'ils allaient me servir ceux là ! Vraiment une affaire en or ! J'éclatais de rire à nouveau, raffermissant mon emprise sur lui, le désignant frustrée de le voir encore tout habillé.

_-« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! »_

D'un geste vif et précis, il guida mes doigts qu'il détacha du pommeau pour l'amener de nouveau sur son corps et déboutonner son jean qui devait le faire souffrir tellement il me parut étroit pour accueillir la virilité de Jacob. Puis, il y eut un craquement : il avait esquinté un peu la dentelle de mon boxer, dans sa précipitation et sa fièvre pour m'en débarrasser.

_-« Oups ! »_ Gloussa-t-il. Je soupirais, faussement désolée :

_-« Je pense que je vais devoir l'acheter alors…_

_-Bee, tu ne penses pas. C'est un ordre ! »_ Répliqua Jacob, comme Alice auparavant, heureux, avant d'envoyer le petit bout de tissu rejoindre la pile de nos vêtements qui nous attendaient sagement au sol. Puis, il y eut une violente poussée qui me souleva de quelques centimètres. Je glissais mon visage dans le cou de mon amoureux, y laissant mourir un petit cri de plaisir et de contentement. Je m'accrochais à son torse, puis enfonçais mes ongles dans ses omoplates tandis qu'il effectuait en moi des vas et viens vigoureux, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui.

Je me sentais de nouveau tout à fait entière. Tout naturellement, nos corps s'étaient emboités à la perfection, comme si nous n'avions été qu'un, il y a des milliers d'années. Nous étions compatibles et nous nous épousions merveilleusement. L'instant avait tout pour être parfait. Je faisais l'amour avec l'homme de ma vie après avoir été longtemps et cruellement privée de lui. Et j'avais cette sensation que c'était une nouvelle « première fois », encore plus merveilleuse que la précédente, parce que je savais exactement ce que je faisais. Ce que je voulais. Pendant quelques minutes, le temps de sembla suspendu à mes pulsions et à la chaleur de Jacob. Nous étions seuls au monde. Jake symbolisait mon monde. Il caressait mes reins, embrassait mon entre sein, suçotait ma peau langoureusement, y laissant une marque couleur fraise, m'aimant encore et toujours et cependant avec une ardeur nouvelle. Je sentis alors le plaisir et la luxure déferler en moi comme un poison et m'assujettir à des tremblements incontrôlables. Jacob devait les avoir senti lui aussi, car il me visitait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin, tellement loin que s'en était à la fois grisant et douloureux. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il me blessait, il se calma. Pourtant moi, j'avais besoin de le voir s'abandonner, de le faire heureux. Sans penser plus à rien qu'à ce moment de partage, je raidis mes cuisses, le soudant à mon corps et m'emparais de ses lèvres pour l'encourager à se montrer aussi ardent dans notre étreinte qu'il le désirait. Je ne souhaitais pas de retrouvailles romantiques. Nous avions passé l'âge. Je voulais mon homme et lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais et à quel point j'avais confiance en lui. Alors que mes muscles se tendaient peu à peu autour de lui, il gémit :

_-« Tu… es… si… étroite ! » _

Il grimaçait légèrement mais je lus dans ses prunelles que cette pression sur son membre lui plaisait et le grisait autant que moi. Mes muscles se contractèrent et se décontractèrent par reflexe autour de lui. J'avais atteint le nirvana. Mes doigts fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, mon cœur était au bord de l'implosion et lui poursuivait ses saccades avec plus de ferveur que je ne lui en avais jamais connue, comme si avec la fin de l'acte d'amour il me perdrait définitivement. En réalité, pour moi, c'était tout le contraire. Notre étreinte était l'aube d'un recommencement, d'une nouvelle vie, que j'avais hâte de gouter, d'expérimenter. Il m'embrassa, caressant mes lèvres de sa langue taquine, avant que celle-ci ne se noue à la mienne. Sa bouche et ses actes disaient plus que jamais il ne pourrait m'exprimer, et cela me fit frissonner de me sentir tellement aimée et de pouvoir rendre cet amour, souhaitant le redonner au centuple. Il me pressait contre sa poitrine et je me sentais bien, prisonnière de son désir.

Alors que je croyais que ça allait finir puisqu'il s'écartait de moi tout doucement, tout recommença, pour mon plus grand plaisir. C'était pourtant plus brutal, comme s'il avait besoin de me « posséder » cette fois ci.

Il me sauta dessus et entreprît de m'embrasser, d'explorer mon corps de ses mains ; je le laissais faire. Jacob pouvait être capricieux, et ses désirs étaient des ordres. Nos corps s'entremêlèrent alors avec férocité, submergés par une vague soudaine de désir, toujours plus fort ; il me coucha au sol (et je pouvais voir les chaussures de Jasper de là ou j'étais, ce qui me mis mal à l'aise quelques secondes) sol qui craqua sous la violence de l'acte, nos effusions gagnant en intensité. Mes doigts griffaient sauvagement mon dos tandis que ma bouche emprisonnait la sienne ; il enveloppait et pétrissait dans ses paumes brûlantes ma poitrine ronde. Imbriqués, nos corps poursuivaient des mouvements acharnés suivant le cours de nos désirs, passion vive, instinct de compétition, avec le temps toute chose devenait lutte avec Jacob. J'exultais. Une nouvelle fois.

Et de nouveau je pouvais dire cette phrase, que je susurrais, hors d'haleine à son oreille alors que la folle cavalcade allait prendre fin d'une seconde à l'autre.

_-« Je suis à toi. »_

Il soupira de contentement et répondit, comme autrefois, en passant sa main dans mes cheveux en désordre :

_-« Et moi à toi. »_

Un ultime grondement étouffé scella, dans cette cabine de lingerie féminine de Port Angeles, notre réconciliation.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen ni de Jasper Hale personnel,

(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sexy manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours. De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée… Ailleurs, à d'autres choses !), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar.


	27. Chapter 26: Hésitation

_BONJOUR MES PETITS VAMPIRES !_

_Vite fait, sous la pression HONTEUSE (lol) de Julie, je POSTE ! ^^ ( ça devient une habitude qu'elle me supplie et me mette la pression ! tsss !)_

_Je suis désolée mais je suis tellement charrette que je n'ai plus le temps de vous poster un petit mot chacune. Je pense en tout cas bien à vous et je vous remercie d'être toujours fidèle au post. _

_PLUS je viens d'apprendre qu'un forum avait nommé et élu « Rédemption » comme meilleure fic TEAM JAKE de l'année. Je suis ravie et je remercie l'admin qui m'a envoyé un petit MP pour me le dire et m'envoyer mon prix… Une magnifique bannière !^^ _

_Rédemption EST FINIIIIEEE ! __Enfin, j'ai terminé de l'écrire… Je lui dis adieu, avec beaucoup de regrets mais aussi soulagement. J'espère que ça comblera vos espérances, mais pour le moment, vous n'en êtes pas là. J'ai encore quelques chapitres à vous faire découvrir !!!!_

_Par ailleurs… Je me suis vraiment démenée pour la version Deluxe. Franchement vous allez en prendre plein les yeux et c'est pas pour me vanter. Au départ il devait y avoir 5 chapitres bonus, incluant l'épilogue alternatif. J'en suis à 6 sans l'épilogue alternatif. Je suis trop bonne ! ^^ et très très perverse aussi, mais vous le saviez déjà !_

_Bonne lecture de ce chapitre TRES long et TRES dense. _

_Après tout, on entre dans la « fin » de rédemption ! _

_Et je pense que vous allez A.I.M.E.R ce chapitre. Après tout, vous l'attendiez à mon avis depuis longtemps…_

_Je vous conseille donc d'écouter la chanson de MUSE, Hysteria qui est tout à fait dans l'ambiance de ce chapitre !_

_Mille morsures!_

_Votre dévouée auteur. _

_Eléa Telmar_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Chapitre 26 : H__ésitation._

_**Jacob POV.**_

Alice n'en revenait pas. Elle s'était trompée dans ses calculs, les Volturi n'attaqueraient pas avant le printemps. Bella semblait se réjouir de la nouvelle, tout comme Esmée, la « maman vampire ». Jasper ne pipait mot, pour changer. Emmett, l'armoire à glace, avait boudé un peu, déçu de ne pas leur mettre la pâtée de suite… mais se rattrapait en asticotant ses frères et sœurs. Seuls Edward et moi nous restions sur nos gardes. Je devais reconnaitre ça à la sangsue, elle n'était pas dépourvue d'intelligence. Mais malgré tous mes efforts pour tenter de m'accommoder de lui afin de rendre Bella heureuse, je n'arrivais toujours pas à l'encadrer. C'était plus fort que moi. Je ne comprenais même pas comment Bee avait pu s'enticher de nous deux… nous étions tellement différents. Vraiment. Le jour et la nuit, le chaud et le froid. D'ailleurs, dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, c'était comme ça qu'on pouvait le mieux définir notre relation, au vampire et à moi : glaciale ! Je préférais largement les facéties d'Emmett ou les calculs de Jasper à sa compagnie. Même les péritonites de Carlisle étaient plus intéressantes et moins repoussantes que le rouquin ! Eux au moins étaient un peu amusant dans leur genre et faillibles… bref, H.U.M.A.I.N.S ! Une caractéristique inexistante chez Mister Parfait. J'appréciais d'autant plus Emm' et Jazz (arg ma chérie n'a pas son pareil pour affubler les gens de surnoms débiles qui leur reste) parce qu'ils aimaient Bella comme leur propre sœur et l'avaient soutenue quand je l'avais quittée… sans lui sauter dessus j'entends ! Je parvenais même à leur faire confiance. Résultat : je jouais au hockey avec eux, là, en plein hiver, tandis qu'au loin résonnaient les pépiements des filles qui faisaient une bataille de boules de neiges. La vie avait repris son cours, ses droits, comme si rien ne pourrait jamais arriver.

Il y avait de l'harmonie autour de nous, de la paix. Les loups s'étaient fait à cette nouvelle donne. Je répondais de Bella, je la protégeais de la meute qui voyait encore comme une trahison la relation qu'elle entretenait avec les sangs-froids. Ils ne lui pardonnaient pas de m'entrainer avec elle dans sa folle amitié. Mais franchement, ils étaient… ils me ressemblaient plus en fait. Des éternels adolescents. Mes amis avaient tous des enfants qui semblaient (et étaient) physiquement plus âgés que nous. Le stress du « je vais être papi » ne me concernait pas. Je ne m'intéressais pas au dernier terrain à vendre ou au paiement des mes impôts. Comme les Cullen. Je passais toujours le plus clair de mon temps avec mes meilleurs amis, Embry et Quil, sans oublier Seth, mais je rendais toujours une petite visite aux morts. Ce jour là donc, nous jouions au hockey, team loup contre team sangsue, Emmett et Jasper contre Seth et moi. Un grand moment vous pouvez me croire. Mauvais joueurs, compétiteurs et tricheurs, nous nous étions bien trouvés ! Impossible de prendre l'avantage et d'ouvrir le score ! Alors que j'allais marquer, mes yeux accrochèrent ceux de Bella et cela me rendit distrait, tant et si bien que le vampire brun me fit un croc en jambe. Je m'effondrais lamentablement sur la glace, dans un éclat de rire contagieux.

_-« Reste avec nous le chien, Bella nous en voudrait de t'abîmer. Déjà que tu ne sers pas à grand-chose !_

_-Tu serais surpris de tout ce que je sais faire, Emmett ! »_ Me moquais-je tandis que Jasper lâchais avec son humour plein de flegme :

_-« Emm', évite de nous l'énerver ! Les chiots en rut c'est déjà assez difficile au naturel, c'est-à-dire quand il tente de maitriser ses hormones, alors si tu le pousses à rouler des mécaniques pour nous parler de ses exploits sexuels…_

_-Jazz, ne soit pas jaloux voyons, je te montrerai aussi ! »_ Ris-je.

Il déclina l'offre d'un revers de la main et me rendit ma crosse :

_-« Bon, alors, tu joues ou tu te rends face à notre puissance !_

_-M'abaisser devant une sangsue ? JAMAIS ! » _M'écriais-je avant de foncer sur eux. Le palais fendit les airs avant que Seth ne le récupère. La partie de nouveau engagée, je compris qu'elle risquait de durer longtemps.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Bella et moi observions notre petite fille dormir tranquillement dans son lit dix fois trop grand pour elle. Elle suçotait encore son pouce en tenant son « nin-nin » ce qui m'agaçait prodigieusement. A cinq ans, tout de même ! Mais ma compagne la couvait de son regard de mère, tendre et émerveillé. Elle était complètement folle de cette enfant et lui laissait tout passer ! Heureusement que j'étais revenu pour la gâter un peu moins ! Enfin sur le papier, parce que cette petite savait bien mener son monde, personne ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Toulouse, le chat que les Cullen avaient offert à Bella durant mon absence s'était lové aux pieds de la petite et veillait sur elle, de ses yeux intelligents, en ronronnant. J'aimais bien cette bestiole et elle me le rendait. Après un long moment enlacés à regarder Liv' dormir, Bella s'écarta de moi avant de me prendre par la main et de m'entrainer dans le salon, une moue terriblement sexy aux lèvres. Béat, je me laissais entrainer par la femme de mes rêves. Plus je côtoyais Bee, plus je remerciais le ciel ou l'enfer, qu'importe, de l'avoir mise sur ma route et de m'avoir accordé son amour. Doucement, elle pénétra dans la cuisine et avec une voix sensuelle dont elle n'avait pas conscience, me demanda :

_-« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_ » Tandis qu'elle se saisissait d'une boite qui renfermait des feuilles de thé. J'opinais du chef et sortis les mugs, tandis qu'elle s'affairait. Lorsque nos corps se frôlaient, je déposais un baiser sur ce que je trouvais : lèvres, paupières, nuque… Chaque contact la faisait rire et son échine semblait parcourue d'un frisson. Sans compter qu'elle rosissait joliment. Alors qu'elle mettait la bouilloire en route, j'emprisonnais ses hanches dans mes mains avant de la faire pivoter rapidement. Désarçonnée, elle dut, pour rester en équilibre, s'accrocher à mon cou. Dans le mouvement, son corps s'était tendu et son visage s'offrait à mes lèvres. Succulent et merveilleux spectacle que celui-ci mes amis !

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, tandis qu'elle remettait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille. En vain. Je m'approchais de son visage, baisais ses joues, ses lèvres, tout en effectuant moi-même l'opération de recoiffage. Après un long baiser très tendre, elle s'écarta de moi, baissa la tête tout en pinçant sa bouche, rouge comme une pivoine. Puis elle accrocha mon regard quelques secondes avant de le détourner, comme si mes yeux la brûlaient. Elle frotta doucement son nez contre le mien, déposa un baiser fleur sur ma bouche et la bouilloire siffla. Je fis mine de bouder, et elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour me frotter le haut de mon crâne. Puis elle versa l'eau chaude sur les feuilles de thé, déposa trois sucres dans ma tasse et un pour elle, avant de s'installer au bar de notre cuisine, touillant le liquide et soufflant dessus. Je l'imitais et lui faisais face. Ses cheveux un peu en bataille lui donnait un petit côté sauvage très sexy qui m'inspirait de nombreuses choses, dans cette satanée cuisine de…

-_« Jake ?_ » Me demanda-t-elle, inquiète, rompant le fil de mes fantasmes.

Elle pianotait avec ses ongles le rebord du bar. Elle ne le faisait jamais, sauf quand elle devait m'annoncer quelque chose qui n'allait pas me plaire.

Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et continua :

_-« Tu m'écoutes ?_

_-Oui, Bee. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Voilà, j'ai bien réfléchi et…_

_-Et ? »_ M'impatientais-je.

_-« Et bien je pense qu'on devrait baptiser Liv'. »_ Lança Bella.

Moi qui m'attendais à une bombe nucléaire, je ricanais face à la frousse que j'avais eue pour… rien. J'avais toujours voulu que Liv' entre dans l'Eglise.

_-« Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Je te rappelle que c'était toi qui étais contre l'idée de…_

_-S'il nous arrivait quoi que se soit, je préfèrerais qu'elle puisse compter sur d'autres personnes, tu vois ?_

_-Je comprends Bella. Tu as des idées ?_

_-Je verrais bien Claire en marraine… » _Chuchota t'elle.

J'opinais du chef. Claire avait ce côté maternel qui me plaisait, mais encore la folie de son adolescence. En plus elle était Team Loup. Mais ce choix, je le savais, devait me faire passer la pilule… celle que ma compagne hésitait à prononcer. Je déglutis péniblement mais continuais :

_-« Et pour parrain ?_

_-Et bien, euh..._

_-Si tu voulais dire Edward, je pose direct mon droit de véto ! _» Dis-je simplement mais très sérieusement. Je contractais mes muscles de la mâchoire pour bien lui faire comprendre que pour le coup, je ne blaguais pas du tout. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward puisse avoir un lien quelconque avec ma famille devant Dieu. Déjà qu'un vampire, âme maudite, dans l'église c'était pas très catholique, alors mon rival…

Bella ne cilla pas et continuais de sourire, sereine. Elle ne l'avait donc pas choisi.

_-« Je pensais que tu pourrais distinguer celui des Cullen que tu veux voir à ce poste »._ Se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Je lui fus reconnaissant de ce geste. Pendant quelques minutes je songeais à mes options : Jasper, Emmett ou Carlisle. Carlisle était un bon père, mais restait assez froid, distant et posé. Emmett me semblait trop tête brûlée. Jasper trop dangereux. Cependant, c'est sur lui que je jetais mon dévolu, en raison de son don. Si un jour ma fille souffrait, Jasper serait le seul à pouvoir bien la consoler et la comprendre. Il était fait pour remplir le rôle de parrain. Doucement je repris la parole :

_-« Que penses-tu de Jasper Hale, Bee? »_

Bella battit des mains, montrant qu'elle appuyait mon choix.

_-« Oh Jacob, je suis si contente ! »_S'écria-t-elle avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Je la reçus avec enthousiasme et elle ne s'offusqua pas quand je l'assis sur le plan de travail.

_-« Il faudra le leur dire demain. »_ Souffla-t-elle.

_-« Oui, demain. »_ Répondis-je en la contemplant. Elle rit de plus belle, enlaçant mes jambes de ses cuisses musclées, m'attirant à elle pour me guider à son buste et à sa poitrine. Dans un sanglot d'abandon elle scella notre accord d'un baiser, avant de me guider dans les méandres de ses vêtements.

Les cuisines sont vraiment très sympathiques pour certaines activités de couple, si elles sont bien modulables. Bon, on avait eu quelques petits soucis de « fourchette dans le dos », de poivre pernicieux qui trouvait le chemin de nos narines, de verres brisés dans notre précipitation et dans notre fièvre mais nous nous en moquions. Depuis mon retour, il ne se passait pas une nuit où Bella ne s'offrait pas à moi, comme si les mois qui nous avaient séparés devaient être rattrapés. Ma conjointe s'endormit, souriant aux anges, et je l'observais longtemps. Quand 2 heures du matin sonnèrent, je me décidais à la ramener dans sa chambre… Notre chambre ?

Doucement, je glissais une main sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos, et la soulevais avec mille précautions. Sa tête ballotait dans le vide et je notais sa pâleur extrême, sublimée par le rai argenté de la lune. Ses bras bougeaient avec souplesse au rythme de mes mouvements. Pendant un millième de seconde, il me sembla que la vie l'avait quittée sans que je ne m'en rendre compte, mais quand j'aperçus ses yeux rouler sous la peau fine de sa paupière, je me rassurais et montais à l'étage pour la coucher. Elle gémit quand je m'écartais d'elle, et me retint dans son sommeil, en agrippant ma chemise. Elle soupira avec mélancolie :

_-« Jake… je… ne… quitte… pas… jamais… t'aime… »_

Je caressais sa crinière sombre, ému aux larmes. Bella n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais son inconscient trahissait ses pensées secrètes. Et elles m'étaient destinées. Une boule de fierté serra ma gorge, tandis que des larmes roulaient sur mes joues. J'avais cru devenir fou quand j'avais vu son rapprochement avec Edward. C'était surtout pour ça que je m'étais enfui comme un voleur. Je ne voulais pas la voir me quitter, donc je prenais les devants. Mais sans elle, je n'étais rien. Une loque. Un loup et un monstre. Bella était tout pour moi, et jamais je ne pourrais me passer d'elle. J'étais incontestablement et irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle, quoiqu'il advienne. Je baisais son front, et elle se lova contre moi, caressant mon torse ce qui me fit réagir avec une violence que je ne soupçonnais pas. Même ainsi, elle était terriblement tentatrice. Je déglutis avec peine, me remémorant notre étreinte et son intensité. Doucement, je chuchotais à son oreille tout ce que j'aurais dû lui dire, pour lui expliquer ma fuite.

_-« Quand on a tout donné et qu'on voit que ça ne suffit pas, le cœur te fait commettre des lâchetés Bella. Pour moi, ça a été mon départ précipité, les mots durs… Mais, toi et moi, ensemble, nous apprendrons à les oublier… » _

Je repris une grande inspiration, caressant sa joue parfaite avec tendresse et émerveillement qu'elle m'appartienne toujours.

_-« Je devais me soumettre puisque je pensais t'avoir perdue. Reconnaitre que notre amour n'était plus… Mais maintenant Bella, maintenant que je suis revenu et que j'ai compris, souffert je… je te jure que… je saurai me taire, tant qu'il le faudra… Je serai la terre sur laquelle tu marcheras… Je serai comme ton ombre, je garderai tes nuits. J'attendrais en silence… Et si un jour, tu venais à trébucher ou tomber, que le monde t'abandonnait, la main qui te manquerait, je te la donnerais, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je t'aime. »_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Edward POV.**_

J'observais Jacob serrer Bella contre son cœur et cette dernière sourire béatement aux anges. Ils semblaient heureux ensembles, épanouis. Le parfait petit couple. Ce bonheur me poignarda le cœur. Les pensées du clébard étaient douces, amoureuses, et en même temps pleines de remords, revoyant l'état ou j'avais plongé Bella quand j'étais parti, imaginant qu'il avait du produire sur elle le même choc quand il l'avait quitté. Il n'y avait pas une once de méchanceté quand il songeait à Bella. Ni à moi.

Il l'aimait avec dévotion, ferveur, était prêt à tout endurer pour elle, tout comprendre. Nous chérissions Bella tous les deux, et presque de la même façon. Je ne parvenais pas (plus) à le mépriser. Emmett disait que même s'il puait, c' était un chic type. Ils passaient parfois des heures à jouer à Counter Strike mission 24, en ligne grâce à un petit casque accompagné d'un micro. On entendait mon frère beugler contre son partenaire, couvrant ainsi mes gammes. Jasper s'amusait à manipuler ses émotions, ce qui le changeait de sa monotonie habituelle. Mon frère ne parlait pas beaucoup de Jake, mais je comprenais qu'il le tolérait et que si l'occasion se présentait, il saurait se montrer courtois avec lui. Alice adorait Jacob, aussi fêlé qu'elle. Esmée tentait de bien s'entendre avec lui pour faire plaisir à Bella. Un peu comme moi. Carlisle ne l'avait croisé qu'à 2 ou 3 reprises, donc ne se faisait pas d'avis. Rose enfin, le détestait cordialement. Je ne l'appréciais qu'autant plus.

Bella venait de se réveiller, papillonna des cils et s'allongea sur Jacob, écoutant son cœur. Elle semblait sereine et heureuse avec lui… Sans moi. Si j'avais pu pleurer, je crois que j'aurais fondu en larmes.

Deux mois déjà.

Deux mois que je ne pouvais plus la toucher, la regarder à loisir.

Deux mois que j'avais compris qu'entre elle et moi, plus rien ne serait jamais possible. Deux mois qu'elle était redevenue la « Bella de Jacob ».

Et cette fille rayonnait mille fois plus que la « Bella d'Edward ».

Savoir qu'elle l'aimait plus que moi, qu'il parvenait à la combler plus que moi, alors que je lui donnais tout, me blessait profondément.

Doucement, elle agaça le lobe de l'oreille de son amoureux, faisant ondoyer ses hanches sensuellement sur les siennes. Elle s'abandonnait tout à fait dans ses bras, et je maudis une fois de plus mon statut de monstre qui m'avait toujours empêché de pouvoir la toucher aussi trivialement alors que j'en avais toujours mourus d'envie. Je pestais aussi contre mon éducation, mes principes, qui m'avaient poussé à la quitter. Car sans mon départ, elle n'aurait jamais été au désespoir, n'aurait jamais pensé à se jeter de la falaise, et elle serait encore humaine ou au pire vampire, à mes côtés. Jake et Bella s'observaient dans l'obscurité, et ils me firent penser à Alice et Jasper. Il y avait une connexion entre eux, et l'on se sentait un peu intrus quand on voyait cette scène. Il se passait quelque chose de tellement personnel, alors qu'ils ne faisaient que se regarder. Si mon cœur avait battu, je pense qu'il se serait brisé en mille morceaux. Cependant, parce que j'aimais Bella plus que tout, je lui fis un serment secret, mon serment d'amour et d'allégeance que jamais elle ne pourrait entendre :

_-« Plutôt que de te voir partir, que tu me repousses, et puisqu'un adieu me tuerai, je resterai à tes côtés, dans l'ombre mais toujours présent, pour te servir et ce, à tout jamais. Bella, tu ne trouveras jamais plus fidèle et vrai compagnon que moi. Je saurai me taire tant qu'il te rendra heureuse. Je serai la terre qui te soutiendra. Je serai ton ombre, je veillerai encore sur tes nuits. Et saches que j'attendrai en silence… »_

Puis, alors qu'il commençait à l'embrasser profondément, n'y tenant plus, je m'enfuis dans la nuit, tentant en vain de souler ma peine par les bourrasques de vent.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Bella POV.**_

Nous étions un vendredi soir, à la Push. Liv' jouait à la poupée avec la petite fille de Sam et d'Emily, Kristen. J'étais on ne peut plus nerveuse, parce que Jacob m'avait demandé de me pomponner, insinuant que nous allions passer une soirée romantique et tous les deux. C'est vrai qu'il était rare que nous soyons vraiment seuls, il fallait toujours compter sur notre petite fille. J'angoissais cependant parce que je savais que Jake détestait les dîners aux chandelles (contrairement à moi qui trouvais ça adorable). J'avais vérifié à de multiples reprises si nous n'étions pas le 14 Février, mais non, toujours pas. C'était dingue ! Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien turlupiner mon amoureux ? Ne pas en connaitre la réponse me terrorisait. Nerveusement, je lissais du plat de ma main ma jolie petite robe noire, que j'avais rehaussée de petits bouches trous en diamant, accordés à mon pendentif en diamant lui aussi. C'était mon loup qui m'avait offert cette parure peu après la naissance de Liv'. Comme quoi, devenir un crapaud boursouflé avait quelques avantages matériels ! Emily riait en coiffant mes longs cheveux châtains.

_-« J'ai du mal à croire qu'un jour j'ai eu des cheveux de cette couleur ! Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'ils ont virés au blanc !_

_-Emily, voyons !_

_-Cesses de bouger Bella, ou je vais tout rater ! »_ S'amusa l'indienne, tout en piquant dans mes cheveux une épingle.

_-« AIE ! »_ Piaillais-je, ce qui arracha un petit rire à mon amie.

_-« Je t'avais prévenue !_ »

Je répliquais, boudeuse :

_-« De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi Jacob se sent obligé de faire un truc aussi ridicule que de me sortir un vendredi soir, surtout dans cette tenue !_

_-Rohhh Bella, Bella, Bella ! Ne sois pas stupide ! Je suis certaine que tu vas passer une excellente soirée ! Je suis certaine que tu t'en souviendras longtemps en plus ! »_

Les yeux de mon amie pétillaient de malice et de bonheur. Etrange, étrange, vous avez dit étrange ? Alice la voyante s'était elle incarnée en Emily ? Je l'observais avec intensité avant de lui demander :

_-« Tu sais ce qu'il en retourne hein ?_

_-Bien sûr !_

_-Oh, Emily, dis moi ! Dis moi pourquoi je…??? »_

L'indienne rit de plus belle et continua de me coiffer.

_-« Si je te dis ce qui t'attend ça ne sera plus une surprise !_

_-Mais je jouerai la surprise._

_-Sam, viens à mon secourssss ! » _S'écria Emily tandis que son époux toussotait, masquant ainsi un fou rire. Mais pourquoi étaient ils aussi heureux ? Je devins livide tout d'un coup : le matin même, j'avais fait un test de grossesse. Négatif. J'espère que Jake n'était pas tombé sur la petite boite rose et qu'il ne m'invitait pas à sortir pour fêter l'événement… parce que j'aurais l'air fine, en lui disant _« merci Jacob pour t'être tapé tout ce que tu détestes, mais en fait non, je n'attends pas de 2__nd__ enfant. »_

Emily continua de me faire un chignon lâche avec des petites bouclettes vaporeuses, comme si j'avais couru et que ma coiffure s'était peu à peu détachée (c'est très subtil le coiffé-décoiffé), Sam couvait ma petite personne du regard, Liv' et Kristen piaillaient, Leah semblait encore plus renfrognée que d'habitude. Aucune erreur possible, ils pensaient que j'étais enceinte… MAMAN JE VAIS MOURIR !

_-« Voilà ! Tu es la plus belle des mères !_ »S'enthousiasma Emily. Je cessais de respirer. Mon amie se tourna vers ma fille _« Alors, petite louve, comment trouves tu ta maman ! _

_-C'est la plus jolie. »_ Gazouilla Elizabeth. Sam hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur, avant de lancer un regard complice avec sa femme. Ils me cachaient quelque chose…

Je sentais que j'allais détester cette soirée…

La sonnette retentit, et l'Alpha alla ouvrir la porte. J'aperçus un Jacob en costume sombre, chemise immaculée, chaussures vernies et cravate noire. Bref, il était diaboliquement beau comme ça. Et il ressemblait à un pingouin.

_-« Je viens chercher Bella. »_

Impatiente d'un coup, heureuse finalement de sortir avec l'homme que j'aime, je piaillais :

_-« Je suis là, j'arrive ! »_

Une petite touche de parfum, un peu de gloss et de mascara et je rejoignis mon amoureux, Liv' sur mes talons. Je rougis quand je m'aperçus que Jake m'enveloppait d'un regard appréciateur. Il prit doucement ma main et agaça mon lobe, ce qui me fit frissonner. Elizabeth sautillait autour de nous, et son père la prit dans ses bras. D'une voix qui tâchait d'être sévère, il annonça :

_-« Liv', tu vas être sage chez oncle Sam et tante Emily. Papa et maman sortent ce soir, et donc, tu vas dormir chez eux. Si tu fais le moindre caprice, plus de transformation en loup pendant un mois, compris ? »_

Ma petite fille bougonna mais jura. Je ne comprenais pas que cette menace la rende si triste. Je détestais me transformer. Elizabeth adorait ça. Cherchez l'erreur.

_-« Bien, tu es une gentille petite fille. Tu me fais un bisou ? »_

Liv' s'exécuta, avant de déposer un autre baiser sur ma joue.

_-« Bonne nuit mon ange. »_ Soufflais-je, avant de la reposer à terre. Puis, Jacob m'offrit son bras galamment et m'entraina dehors. Je fus sciée quand j'aperçus la voiture : à la place de sa vieille Volkswagen pourrie, trônait l'une de mes voitures préférées, une Torino noire et rouge. Il chuchota :

_-« Elle te plait ? »_

Emerveillée, je répondis en battant des mains, sautillants de tous les côtés:

_-« Bien sûr qu'elle me plait ! Je l'adore déjà ! Quelle bonne idée de la louer pour…_

_-Je ne l'ai pas loué, Bella. »_

Je me tournais vers lui, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

_-« Quoi ?_

_-J'ai acheté la Torino. Ne t'inquiète pas, pas cher. Si tu avais vu son état, tu aurais piqué une crise, c'est pas humain de maltraiter autant une voiture. Mais bon, tu adores les Torino, alors je n'ai pas résisté… et j'ai sué sang et eau pour la retaper. Mais maintenant, elle roule, elle a une boite de vitesse vintage, et même la climatisation ! »_

Je me jetais dans les bras de Jacob, lui donnant un énorme baiser. Il serra mon corps frêle contre son torse massif, parcourant mon dos de ses paumes énormes.

_-« Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Je t'aime ! Non… Je t'adore ! Tu es fou !_ » Voilà ce que je parvenais à articuler entre deux assauts de mon amoureux sur mes lèvres. C'est alors qu'une raillerie brisa un peu le côté « parfait » de mon cadeau :

_-« Eh, Jake, y'a des hôtels pour faire ce genre de chose ! »_

Hilare, Jacob beugla :

_-« Ta gueule Sam ! »_

Puis, il noua ses doigts aux miens et m'entraina dans ma nouvelle voiture.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le dessert allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Jacob n'avait pas lésiné pour que je passe une merveilleuse soirée : champagne, foie gras, saumon, le tout dans le plus grand restaurant français de Seattle. Bref, j'étais aux anges. Mais terriblement stressée… Savait-il pour le test ? S'attendait il a ce que je lui annonce… Pitié, dites-moi que je me faisais des idées… Rahhh au secourssss ! C'est alors que je demandais :

_-« Puis-je savoir en quel honneur j'ai droit à toutes ces folies ce soir ? »_

Mon amoureux m'offrit un sourire plein de malice.

_-« Je désespérais que tu me pose la question à un moment ! Me voilà rassuré, on n'a pas changé ma petite amie !_

_-Imbécile ! »_ Ris-je en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table. Il gronda mais ne fit rien. Puis, joueuse, je remontais sensuellement mon pied le long de ses jambes, les écartant pernicieusement, avant de me loger dans leur interstice. Jacob grimaça, ferma les yeux et déglutit avec peine :

_-« Bella, se n'est pas du jeu ça._

_-Parce qu'il y a des règles ? »_ Minaudais-je.

_-« Tu es vraiment impossible ! »_ S'amusa le loup.

Mon tiramisu à la framboise arriva, accompagné d'une coupe de champagne. Je sentis Jacob se tendre, et pas juste physiologiquement parlant. Il semblait très nerveux d'un coup, d'un seul.

_-« Jake, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? »_ M'angoissais-je.

Il mordillait ses lèvres, hésitait… qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le turlupiner ?

_-« Allez, accouche !_

_-Bella, c'est un peu compliqué à te dire alors s'il te plait… »_

Mon cœur se glaça. Qu'est ce qui était difficile à dire ? Je me liquéfiais sur place, en imaginant qu'il puisse me dire « je te quitte ». Parce que c'est la seule chose difficile qu'un homme puisse dire à une femme, non ? Un bébé c'est pas difficile à…

_-« Bee, ça fait longtemps qu'on se connait, qu'on est ensemble, pas vrai ?_

_-Oui…_

_-On a vécu pas mal de choses tous les deux._

_-Oui… »_ Avançais-je prudemment.

_-« J'ai tourné et retourné cette scène dans ma tête depuis des semaines…_

_-Des semaines ? »_ M'écriais-je. Ma peur s'envola d'un coup. Je pouvais apprécier mon repas, ce n'était pas une question de progéniture… Youpiiii.

_-« Oui Bella, et, voilà, je n'arrivais pas à sauter le pas. C'était toujours soit trop grandiloquent, soit trop drôle soit trop plein de choses, tu vois…_

_-Euh, là, tout de suite non. »_ Me moquais-je gentiment.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et il susurra :

_-« Bella, je t'aime ! »_

J'éclatais de rire, et il se rembrunit :

_-« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! _

_-Jacob, tu as fait tout ce tralala pour me dire que tu étais amoureux de moi !_

_-Mouais… il y a quelques détails en plus mais en gros c'est ça._

_-Mais… je le sais ça. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, rien à te reprocher ! »_ Ris-je en goutant à mon dessert, lui en offrant une partie, tout en sirotant mon champagne. Après quoi, Jacob paya la note, et nous reprîmes le chemin de Forks. Après une heure de route, la voiture brouta, fit un bruit étrange et nous dûmes nous arrêter :

_-« Merde, qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?_ » S'énerva mon petit ami, en claquant la porte. Il ouvrit le capot et parut se concentrer sur quelque chose. Après quelques minutes à farfouiller, il m'appela :

_-« Bella, je vais avoir besoin de tes petits doigts pour vérifier quelque chose. »_

Pas très rassurée, je lui obéis cependant. A peine à ses côtés, il me désigna un petit entonnoir, et m'ordonna de plonger la main dedans. Inquiète, je le dévisageais à la dérobée :

_-« Bella, les voitures ne mordent pas ! Ou si elles le faisaient, je te jure que je te protègerais ! _

_-Pourquoi je dois quand même…_

_-Il y a peut être quelque chose qui bloque le moteur, tu vois…_

_-Okay, okay… »_ Concédais-je de mauvaise grâce. Je plongeais ma main dans le cylindre et sentis quelque chose de dur :

_-« Tu as raison, y'a un truc à l'intérieur, de dur… Beark, c'est quoi les trucs flasques qui…_

_-C'est du cambouis. »_ Annonça platement mon amoureux.

Après quelques minutes de labeur, je parvins à faire sortir l'objet de la panne. J'y avais mis toute ma force, et quand la pression lâcha, je perdis l'équilibre, tombant dans la boue et entrainant Jake avec moi.

Sa belle chemise blanche était couverte d'huile de moteur et de terre. Il grimaça :

-« _Je vais devoir payer un nouveau costume à celui qui me l'a loué. »_

Je rougis violemment. Il reprit :

_-« Où est donc l'objet qui nous a fait tomber en panne ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai jeté. _

_-Tu l'as quoi ? »_ Rugit Jacob.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se mettait en colère, je lui répondis :

_-« Bah oui, c'était pas important hein ? »_

Mon amoureux était devenu aussi blanc qu'un vampire.

_-« C'était important apparemment… _» Grimaçais-je.

Sans demander mon reste, je commençais à chercher le truc qui comptait tellement pour Jake. C'est lui qui, après quelques minutes à tâtonner dans la nuit, le retrouva. Vu le hurlement de victoire qu'il poussa, je compris que ce machin lui tenait franchement beaucoup à cœur. C'est alors que je l'observais : c'était carré, recouvert de velours gluant à cause du cambouis, noir… Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et Jacob, crotté de la tête aux pieds comme moi, ouvrit l'écrin avec mille précautions. D'une voix enrouée par l'émotion, il me demanda:

_-« Isabella Marie Swann, veux tu être ma femme ? »_

Un diamant illuminait la nuit et j'en eu le souffle coupé. Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ça en quittant la Push. Puis j'éclatais de rire :

_-« Tu l'as mis dans le moteur pour tomber en panne ?_

_-Oui._

_-Et ce, pour ne pas faire une demande en mariage trop « cliché » ?_

_-Oui._

_-Jake tout ceci est dingue… Je suis la seule femme qui réussit à te détruire. Détruire ton cœur, détruire tes relations, détruire ta vie. Et c'est… » _

Il posa son index sur ma bouche pour m'intimer l'ordre de me taire.

_-« Tu penses que tu me démolis, Bee ? Non, pas du tout. C'est toi qui m'as permis de me reconstruire._

_-Oh, Jacob je suis si heureuse que… _

_-Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ?_

_-OUI ! »_ M'écriais-je en me jetant dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. J'allais me marier ! J'avais tellement peur des mariages et pourtant j'allais épouser Jacob ! Mon enthousiasme me dépassait mais ce n'était pas grave. Jacob m'avait fait sa demande, une demande loufoque, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, et je me moquais d'être pleine de terre, frigorifiée et tachée de cambouis quand il me passa ma bague de fiançailles au doigt.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après des longues minutes à savourer notre bonheur tout neuf, Jacob me raccompagna à la Torino et redémarra. Je lâchais doucement :

_-« Pour le mariage, Jake, je mets mon veto sur l'option « voiture » pour l'alliance. Je tiens à ce que nous restions propres._

_-Je pense que ça devrait pourvoir ce faire ! »_ Rigola t'il. Puis, il demanda :

_-« Je te dépose où ?_

_-Chez moi… enfin chez Charlie._

_-Okay._

_-Jacob ?_

_-Oui Bella ?_

_-Tu ne voudrais pas ré emménager avec moi ?_

_- Plait-il ?_

_-Tu es mon fiancé… et bon, chez Billy, quand on est tous les deux, je suis un peu mal à l'aise tu vois et…_

_-Bella, ne t'expliques pas ! Je suis officiellement l'homme le plus heureux de la planète ! Je… Demain Liv' et moi on revient chez toi._

_-Chez nous Jake. Notre maison. A toi et moi.»_ Le repris-je, et il passa son bras droit autour de l'appui-tête de la voiture. Un long silence emplit l'habitacle, serein. Dans la nuit, des soubresauts le brisaient de temps à autre. Je vis des larmes de bonheur rouler sur les joues de Jacob, et je m'aperçus que moi aussi je pleurais de joie. Nous y étions arrivés, après tant de peines et de joies, de haine et de désir. Dans l'obscure clarté qui tombait des étoiles, je jouais avec le solitaire de diamant qui reposerait désormais pour toujours à mon annulaire droit, brillant de mille feux, me rappelant la pureté et l'éternité de notre amour.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La ville de Forks arriva trop vite à mon goût dans mon champ de vision. L'idée même de m'éloigner de Jake une seconde, alors que je venais de lui promettre d'être sienne pour la vie, me semblait insupportable. Comme lorsqu'Edward, il y a bien longtemps, devait se séparer de moi pour aller chasser. Cependant, il fallait se montrer raisonnable. Il m'ouvrit la portière galamment et je sortis dans la fraicheur de la nuit hivernale. J'aurais sans doute dû mourir de froid avec ma petite robe, mais ce fut comme un zéphyr qui m'enveloppa. Mon loup me raccompagna devant la porte de ma maison et m'embrassa doucement, profondément, amoureusement. Bref, parfaitement. Tendrement, je dénouais sa cravate noire. Il m'empêcha de continuer :

_-« Bella, tu es impossible !_

_-C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé te t'épouser ! »_ Me moquais-je, tandis que j'approchais mon visage du sien. Tentatrice, j'ouvris le loquet de ma porte et susurrait en bécotant son cou :

_-« Tu ne voudrais pas boire un dernier verre à la maison ?_

_-Bella… » _Souffla t'il, mécontent.

-« _Quoi ? »_ M'énervais-je.

_-« Tu sais très bien que ça ne sera pas un dernier verre._

_-Et alors, où est le problème ?_

_-On est allé un peu vite la dernière fois. Tu te souviens, au Canada ? Je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Je t'aime Bella, mais je dois retourner chez Billy… Liv' n'aime pas se réveiller sans qu'il y ait l'un de nous deux à la maison. Et puis, c'est aussi très égoïste, mais je n'ai pas très envie qu'on ne me charrie demain. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais venir avec la bague ça m'éviterait des explications un peu…_

_-Demain aux aurores, Monsieur Black, je vous enlève sur mon cheval blanc ! »_ Plastronnais-je en désignant la Torino.

_-« Plutôt noir et rouge, mon amour »._ Murmura Jake_. « Les rôles sont inversés : la princesse qui sauve le prince de sa solitude._

_-Une fois, il y a très longtemps, tu as fait ça pour moi. »_ Soufflais-je, les larmes aux yeux. Il embrassa mon front, puis mon amoureux s'enfuit dans les bois.

Alors je rentrais chez moi, le cœur en fête. J'étais excitée à l'idée d'unir mon destin à Jacob. J'allumais le salon, sachant que je serais incapable de dormir, afin de m'avachir dans le canapé. Je poussais un petit glapissement de frayeur quand j'aperçus Jasper Hale, assis sur l'objet de tous mes désirs.

_-« Qu'est ce que tu fous là, en plein milieu de la nuit ?_

_-Je t'attendais._

_-Tu… m'attendais ? Pourquoi ?_

_-Bella, nos amis de Denali nous ont appelés._

_-Et ? »_ Demandais-je, anxieuse cette fois ci.

_-« Les Volturi et Victoria sont venus chez eux. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines selon eux. Ils doivent régler quelques problèmes au Mexique avec une guerre des gangs de vampires, puis ça sera notre tour. Mais, ils sont passés ici ce soir pour que Démétri puisse reconnaitre ton odeur à tout endroit. _

_-Ils.. ici.. dans ma maison ?_

_-Oui. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour que Jacob avance la soirée qu'il avait prévu pour vous deux la semaine prochaine à ce soir._

_-Alice avait vu ce qui…_

_-Oui. _

_-Mais nous aurions dû profiter de l'occasion et pas fuir comme des lapins ! Sans compter que… mais… Vous… La proposition de…_

_-Relax Bella, respire. Non, on ne t'a pas trahi : Jacob voulait de toute manière te demander de l'épouser. Ca a juste avancé un peu ses plans c'est tout. On ne lui a pas mis le couteau sur la gorge en le menaçant de le faire, il était consentant. Ensuite, ça t'as éloignée, ainsi que Liv' de la maison. On n'a ainsi pas eu à déplorer de blessés ou de morts. Par ailleurs, maintenant, on sait qu'il faudra commencer les entrainements pour se protéger d'eux. »_

J'étais perplexe, mais je remerciais intérieurement ma bonne étoile d'avoir une amie extralucide comme Alice.

_-« Ca ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu es à la maison… Jacob sait ?_

_-Non, il ne sait pas que je suis ici. J'avais à parler avec toi de quelque chose très importante._

_-Moi aussi, Jazz._

_-Toi d'abord, je suis galant._

_-Jasper Hale, voudrais-tu être le parrain de ma fille ? » _

Il soupira d'un air torturé et triste, sa mine de gamin qui souffre encore plus poignante qu'à l'accoutumée.

_-« Bella, c'est de ça que je voulais t'entretenir._

_-Vraiment ? Mais je viens de te…_

_-Alice. »_ Fut la réponse amusée qu'il me lança en hochant la tête, faussement gêné.

Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Parfois ce n'est pas très drôle, une meilleure amie voyante.

_-« Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on en parle ?_

_-Je ne peux pas accepter Bella. Je me dois de décliner votre offre, à Jake et toi, même si elle me touche énormément après tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous. _

_-Je ne comprends pas…_

_-Je ne peux pas… être en contact trop longtemps avec Elizabeth. »_ Murmura t'il, la voix brisée par l'émotion. J'avais loupé un épisode moi ! Pourquoi ne se faisait il pas un peu confiance hein ???

_-« Jasper, je suis certaine que tu n'es pas dangereux. Mon dix-huitième anniversaire n'était rien. C'est en me repoussant qu'Edward m'a fait me couper très méchamment sur la table et là ou tu as vraiment perdu les pédales. Pas avant. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es même à mon avis le plus humain de tout le clan Cullen. Grâce à ton don, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Jake ou à moi, ou même à nous deux, je suis certaine que tu pourrais apaiser sa peine, bien l'élever, comme tout parrain. »_

Une vilaine ride entaillait le front de mon ami. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et je compris qu'il allait m'avouer ce qui le chagrinait :

_-« Je sais cela Bella. Tu me l'as tellement répété. Cependant… Il y a des choses chez les vampires plus fortes que la raison. Elizabeth est pour moi… quelque chose de plus fort que tout. Une tentation ultime, une douleur…_

_-C'est ta tua cantante ?_ » M'écriais-je d'une voix blanche.

_-« Oui. C'est ma chanteuse. A chaque fois que je suis en contact avec elle, je me retiens de la mordre, le venin inonde ma bouche. Son fumet me hante, j'ai besoin de la toucher, de la prendre, mais un jour, si elle se blesse en jouant, je ne pourrais plus répondre de ma personne. Je serais capable de la saigner à blanc._

_-Tu ne le feras pas, Jazz !_

_-Bella, tu ignores tout de moi ! Du moi monstrueux qui est tapis dans l'ombre. J'ai été un monstre. Durant presque un siècle. J'ai bu du sang humain plus que de raison, j'ai combattu des vampires pour avoir un plus grand territoire de chasse. J'ai déjà eu affaire à une chanteuse auparavant. Je sais qu'elle était importante pour moi. J'éprouve encore des choses pour elle, parce qu'elle était la première femme pour qui je n'ai plus vécu que pour moi seul. J'ai résisté, j'ai tellement voulu… Mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. Elle est morte, Bella. Je l'ai tuée, parce qu'elle me faisait envie. Elle sentait si bon. Je me souviens de la tendresse de sa peau. Je me souviens de ses derniers mots qui me poignardent encore mon cœur mort « Pardonnes moi. » Je la tuais et elle m'a demandé ça ! Si ce n'est pas pathétique ! Bella, je suis dangereux. Un vampire l'est naturellement. Et avec Elizabeth c'est encore pire. Je suis son pire ennemi, même si je ne désire qu'une chose, la sentir près de moi. Je ne veux pas que ta fille finisse comme elle. Je ne m'en remettrais jamais si cela devait arriver. »_ Avoua t'il.

Jasper semblait encore plus torturé qu'à l'accoutumée, ses jointures étaient d'une blancheur de craie, ses mâchoires contractées. Il souffrait. Atrocement. Cela me rappelait Edward dans la voiture après m'avoir sauvé la vie à Port Angeles. Il souffla en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

-« _Tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas accepter de l'élever s'il vous arrivait malheur ?_

_-Jasper, tu m'as dit qu'à l'époque tu étais un monstre assoiffé de sang. _

_-Oui._

_-Maintenant tu te nourris d'animaux. Tu sembles « normal » et le sang humain te tente moins. Tu peux prendre sur toi. J'ai toujours eu de bonnes intuitions face aux membres de votre race, les « gentils » face aux « méchants ». Et tu es un « gentil »._

_-Tu dis des sottises._

_-Tsss ! À mon avis, vois tu, vous les vampires vous vous trompez d'ennemi quand vous dites que c'est « seulement l'attrait du sang » qui fait parti de l'équation de la « tua cantante »._

_-Ou veux-tu en venir ?_

_-Je pense que si Edward a réussi à ne pas me mordre, c'est parce qu'il m'aimait. Je sais que tu adores Elizabeth. Pour moi, même si j'en frisonne, je pense que vos chanteuses sont l'équivalent de nos imprégnations. Se sont vos âmes sœurs. _

_-J'ai Alice, Bella._

_-Je sais. Mais avec le phénomène de l'imprégnation, on devient ce que l'autre à besoin. Pas obligatoirement un amant…Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

_-__J'ai tué ma chanteuse Bella, il y a des années, je viens de te le dire._

_-Mais l'aimais-tu vraiment? _

_-Je viens de te dire que je ne me souvenais plus de qui elle était vraiment pour moi… »_

J'ignorais sa supplique :

_-« …Du même amour que tu éprouves pour Alice, qui est à mon avis, le vrai, avec un grand A…»_

Ma question ne trouva pas de réponse.

Jasper jouait avec un bibelot très mal à l'aise.

_-« Je pense que Jacob ne sera pas d'accord avec ton choix quand il apprendra la vérité._

_-C'est Jake qui a proposé ton nom. Je lui dirais ce qui se passe entre toi et Liv', mais je pense qu'il a, comme moi, toujours senti qu'il y avait un lien entre elle et toi. Elle est heureuse quand tu es là. Apaisée. Elle piaille parfois ton nom avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. A mon avis, il ne se rétractera pas. _

_-Vous êtes fous._

_-Peut être. Mais en tout cas, on assume ! Dois-je comprendre que tu cèdes ?_

_-Il semblerait que je sois aussi dingue que vous, au final. » _Se moqua t'il, plein d'amertume. Je m'assis à ses côtés et lui pris la main.

_-« Nous avons confiance en toi, Jazz. Tu seras un parrain merveilleux._

_-Mouais. »_ Grogna t'il, pas convaincu pour un sous. Puis, pour changer de sujet, il demanda :

_-« Alors, cette bague de fiançailles, montre la moi ! »_

J'agitais ma main sous son nez et il siffla :

_-« Mazette, il va falloir faire attention Bella, quand tu nageras… tu risquerais de couler à pic avec cette bague ! Alice avait raison, elle est sublime ! Félicitation, au fait ! »_

Je rougis de bonheur et de plaisir. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, Jasper s'empara d'une bouteille de vin blanc et de deux verres à vin. Il versa le liquide aussi doré que ses yeux dedans et proposa un toast :

_-« A Isabella Swan, la fille la plus dingue que j'ai jamais rencontrée. »_

Je trinquais et avalais mon breuvage… que je recrachais directement quand j'aperçus que mon compagnon lui aussi le buvait :

_-« Bella, je n'avais pas besoin d'une douche… » _Grimaça t'il.

_-« Comment ça se fait que tu boives ?_

_-Bah, j'ai l'impression d'avaler de la cendre, mais c'était pour faire… normal. Et puis, franchement, avant que tu ne m'asperges de vin, qui soit dit en passant vaut une fortune, ta tête valait son pesant d'or. »_

Il éclata de rire, et je me joignis à lui. Assise sur mon canapé, à côté de mon meilleur ami, j'observais peu à peu l'aube poindre derrière les collines. Une belle journée s'annonçait.

Jasper passa son bras autour de mes épaules et annonça doucement :

_-« Je pense que tu as fait le bon choix._

_-Gné ?_

_-Avec Jacob. Je pense que tu as bien fait d'accepter sa demande en mariage._

_-Ca va blesser terriblement Edward._

_-Ne t'occupes pas d'Edward, je saurais gérer à mon avis. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas._

_-N'empêche, ça me fait un peu de peine pour lui._

_-Tu es trop gentille Bella. Pense à ton bonheur avant de penser à celui des autres. Jacob a été créé pour toi. C'est normal que tu l'aimes et que tu l'épouses non ?_

_-Oui, je sais ça. Tu sais, Jasper, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne dans toute cette histoire. »_Murmurais-je. Il me dévisagea, étonné et tout ouïe.

_-« Vas y, je t'écoute._

_-Pourquoi est ce que tu ne soutiens pas ton frère ?_

_-Empathe ! » _S'écria t'il, se désignant du doigt avec emphase avant de s'écrouler de rire. « _Je sais ce que tu ressens pour les deux et j'ai toujours su qui aurait droit à tes faveurs au final. Je pense que c'était ma façon de t'aider à te retrouver dans tes sentiments et de ne pas laisser Edward espérer. »_ Sourit il tendrement avant de reprendre doucement :

_-« J'aime être à tes côtés. Ca a un côté amusant et paradoxalement reposant. Tu es la seule avec Alice qui ait une totale confiance en moi. Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer. C'est incroyable et parfois déroutant._

_-C'est de l'amitié !_

_-Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de ça en fait… » _Ricana t'il, en me chatouillant. Je me tordis de rire, me tortillant pour m'échapper à ses bras froids. Après quelques minutes de lutte, il me lâcha. Reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, je me rassis tranquillement_._

_-« Pourquoi est ce qu'avec toi, tout est toujours si simple, Jazz ? »_ Demandais-je doucement. Il souffla dans mes cheveux et sourit :

_-« Je ne sais pas. L'amitié peut être ? _» Se moqua t'il en m'adressant un clin d'œil complice. Il se leva ensuite, et reprit_ : « Allez Bella, vas chercher ton futur époux. Il n'y a plus rien qui te retienne. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, en tant qu'ami c'est… « Fonces et profites de la vie, sans aucune hésitation. » »_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen ni de Jasper Hale personnel,

(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sexy manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours. De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée… Ailleurs, à d'autres choses !), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar.


	28. Chapter 27: Tentation

_BONJOUR MES PETITS VAMPIRES !_

_J'espère que vous avez bien profité d'Halloween et de ses vampires, des vacances et que vous êtes toutes prêtes pour New Moon qui va débarquer sur nos écrans dans très peu de temps !^^ Personellement je serais Lundi 9 au Crillon pour tenter de voir les acteurs sans leur horde de fans hystériques et je retenterais peut être l'expérience le 10… Mais rien n'est moins sur… _

_Je vous remercie pour vos gentils mots d'encouragements, je salue les anciens qui s'accrochent encore à Rédemption après presque 1 année (pour moi, j'ai remarqué que ça fait 1 an aujourd'hui que j'avais commencé l'écriture !^^) et aux petits nouveaux toujours les bienvenue !_

_Bonne lecture de ce chapitre TRES long et TRES dense. _

_Après tout, on s'approche de plus en plus la « fin » de rédemption ! _

_Et je pense que vous allez me D.E.T.E.S.T.E.R moi, auteur de ce chapitre. Je vous conseille donc d'écouter la chanson de Rhianna, Unfaithful qui est tout à fait dans l'ambiance de ce chapitre !_

_Mille morsures!_

_Votre dévouée auteur. _

_Eléa Telmar_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_**Bella POV.**_

Jasper venait tout juste de me quitter que je me préparais pour retrouver Jacob Black, mon fiancé. Ca faisait bizarre cette désignation.

Fiancé.

Un mot qui change quand même pas mal de choses dans une vie.

J'imaginais déjà Alice qui sautillerait dans tous les sens, me suppliant de lui confier l'organisation du mariage, m'entrainant dans tous les magasins de robes de mariées, goutant même aux gâteaux et aux petits fours. Rien que d'y penser ça me donnait déjà le tournis. Le mariage, ça se mérite à mon humble avis. Si on est toujours vivant après la préparation alors on a la récompense, qui est d'aller à l'autel pour épouser la personne qu'on aime. Je n'avais jamais été très « mariage ». Je trouvais ça surfait.

Quel besoin a-t-on pour se rendre à l'église, dire quelques psaumes et s'embrasser alors qu'on a déjà présenté l'élu de notre cœur, qu'on a fait l'amour avec lui, qu'on vit avec lui. Et dans mon cas qu'on a un enfant avec lui. Le mariage n'est en fait qu'une mascarade, une coutume où on nous offre à la fin un petit bout de papier et une bague qui vous enchaine à l'autre at vitam aeternam. Vu comme ça, rien de très ragoutant. J'étais une vraie tue l'amour de ce point de vue là, parce que je trouvais ça inutile. Mais depuis que Jacob m'avait demandé ma main, ça me semblait naturel, merveilleux. J'allais offrir mon âme devant Dieu qui consacrerait notre union, à ma moitié. Je frémissais d'excitation et de frayeur. C'était si nouveau pour moi ce genre de fête. Je n'avais assisté à aucun mariage depuis ma naissance : mes parents s'étaient mariés avant, mes amis après mon départ de Forks. Bref, je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose, à part ce que j'avais vu dans les films. Et ces visions de robes-meringues me donnaient envie de vomir.

Alice m'aiderait.

Elle trouverait…

Je jetais un petit coup d'œil à mon solitaire de diamant qui brillait de mille feux. Hier, je ne l'avais vu que très superficiellement, dans la pénombre des sous bois. Là, avec l'aurore, je pouvais admirer la finesse de la pierre, montée en marquise. La bague semblait chinée, un bijou de famille sans doute. Elle n'en avait que plus de valeur pour ma part. Un courant d'air m'arracha à mes rêves et j'aperçus devant moi, mon pire cauchemar : mon ancien petit ami, l'homme que ma partie humaine aimait encore ardemment. Edward Cullen.

Il se tenait un peu en retrait, dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regard fixe, observant le plancher. Sa mâchoire était contractée et un grondement sourd et furieux s'échappait de sa poitrine. Je déglutis avec peine et fit un pas pour m'approcher de lui. Vivement, il se soustraie à ma tentative de contact. Il souffrait horriblement, pas besoin de pouvoirs pour le savoir. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais en même temps, ça me mettait hors de moi qu'il vienne comme ça, m'exposer sa peine. Il voulait me faire culpabiliser, et il y arrivait ! Moi si euphorique quelques secondes plus tôt, je me sentis amère, regrettant presque d'avoir dit oui à Jake. Edward savait que j'étais faible avec lui, que je lui passais tout. C'était pour me faire faire machine arrière qu'il était là, menaçant. Mais ça ne prendrait pas cette fois ci. A cause de lui j'avais déjà perdu Jacob une fois. Je ne commettrais pas la même erreur. Non, plus jamais. J'étais la Bella de Jacob. La Bella d'Edward était morte, elle ne devait plus exister. Et après m'être raclée la gorge je me sentie délestée d'un lourd fardeau. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire.

Je l'ignorais donc superbement et continuais mes affaires. Alors que je m'apprêtais à passer le pas de la porte, il m'attrapa le bras et me le tordit avec violence. Il me fit mal et je claquais mes dents, juste à côté de son visage, en signe de mécontentement.

_-« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?_ » Gronda-t-il.

Je me composais une mine innocente et répliquais d'une voix claire mais désinvolte.

-_« Non. Je ne vois pas. »_

Il resserra son étreinte ce qui me fit grimacer. Acide je jappais :

_-« ...SUITE ! »_

Mon ancien amoureux m'obéit sur le champ. Je massais mon avant bras douloureux et le détaillais avec froideur.

-« _Tu ne peux pas l'épouser ! »_ Tempêta le vampire, brassant l'air de gestes ridicules. J'explosais d'un rire clair et cruel, aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir :

_-« Je vais me gêner tiens ! Depuis quand es-tu mon père ?_ »

Edward se figea, outré par l'insulte et le ton que j'employais à son égard. Jamais je n'avais été aussi dure avec lui… à part quand il était rentré de nouveau dans ma vie. Je poursuivis, le voyant aphone :

_-« Edward, Jacob est l'homme que j'aime. Il est le père de ma fille. Il est ma vie. Tu ne dois pas nous en vouloir. Si tu m'aimes…_

_-Je t'aime Bella. De toutes mes forces ! »_ S'écria t'il, au comble du désespoir, en se jetant à mes pieds. Déjà, mes résolutions vacillaient. Je ne supportais pas ces élans de détresse chez mon vampire. Cependant, d'une voix chevrotante, je poursuivis :

_-« Si tu m'aimes Edward, si tu m'aimes vraiment, alors tu devrais souhaiter mon bonheur. Même s'il ne se trouve pas à tes côtés. »_

Ma voix se brisa en mille morceaux et des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Edward se redressa vivement et me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler. Je ne supportais pas de lui faire de la peine, de le blesser. Mais pour que je connaisse le bonheur, il fallait que je le brise. Que nous nous quittions. Il murmura à mon oreille :

_-« Ce n'est pas juste._

_-La vie n'est jamais juste, Edward. C'est pour ça que c'est la vie. »_ Hoquetais-je misérablement. Il baisa le sommet de mon crâne avant de poursuivre :

_-« N'empêche, je…_

_-Ne dis rien. Je sais ce que tu penses mais… »_ Le suppliais-je.

Il soupira et ignora ma supplique d'un revers de la main :

_-« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer ce que ça aurait été…_

_-Ce que ça aurait pu être. »_ Le corrigeais-je. Il nia du chef.

_-« Non, aurait été. Car si je ne m'étais pas comporté comme un imbécile, ou si j'avais pu moucher mon orgueil, je ne serais pas parti, ou sinon, je serais revenu vers toi plus vite. Parce que quand tu t'es jetée de cette falaise, et bien moi, j'étais sur le chemin du retour. Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans toi Bella. Mais, est advenu ce que nous savons tous les deux. Ton imprégnation et Jacob sont le prix à payer de mon imbécilité. Et jamais, jamais je ne me la pardonnerais. J'ai trop perdu à cause d'elle._

_-Je suis là Edward…_

_-Bella, tu ne comprends pas. Ca me torture de savoir que c'est à lui que tu rêves. A lui que tu fais l'amour. Que se sont ses enfants que tu as mis et mettras au monde. Avec lui que tu vas faire des projets. Alors que ça aurait dû être moi ! »_ S'énerva t'il.

Je me glaçais, impuissante face à cette douleur qui me faisait mal. Prenant tendrement sa main, je la portais à mes lèvres et les baisais pour l'apaiser.

_-« Edward, il y a une partie de moi, mon côté humain, qui t'aimera toujours. Tu es la personne qui me serait le mieux convenue si je n'étais qu'une fragile mortelle. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Une partie de moi, la plus grande, a besoin de Jacob, comme la terre qui ne peut graviter qu'autour du soleil. Jake est mon soleil. Et toi tu es la lune. La terre ne peut pas exister sans ces deux astres complémentaires, mais c'est le soleil qui l'emporte sur la lune. Toujours. Parce que l'on vit le jour et dort la nuit.» _Dis-je d'une voix caressante.

_-« Je sais Bella. Je suis la lune. Lui le soleil. Je t'ai perdue._

_-Non. Je ne suis plus tout à fait la même c'est tout. Mais je t'aime Edward, trop à mon gout et pas assez au tien. _

_-La Fortune, cette idée tellement plus forte que les hommes nous a fait nous rencontrer pour ensuite nous séparer._

_-C'est cruel de sa part en effet…_

_-Et pourtant je suis tellement heureux, malgré tout, qu'elle t'ait mise sur ma route. Avant toi, il n'y avait que la nuit dans ma vie. Avec toi, une accalmie, un arc en ciel m'a ébloui. _

_-Ne sois pas stupide, je ne suis pas une magicienne. »_ Ris-je, en fausset.

_-« Ne te moque pas, Bella. Tu es… pour moi… tellement plus… Une apparition, une fée, une princesse. Une déesse. Ma déesse. Je ne peux pas me passer de ton aura. Vois-tu, maintenant que je te perds je te dis tout : tous les soirs, je t'observe, de la branche du platane qui donne dans ta chambre. Je t'ai espionné avec Jacob. Et vois-tu, toute ma vie est là. Pendant que je restais là, dans l'ombre noire, d'autres montaient cueillir le baiser de la gloire._

_-Ne dis pas ça. Je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas ça. »_ Criais-je, tandis que mon horrible monstre, la douleur reprenait du service, m'écartelant.

Il releva mon visage et ancra ses yeux d'or dans les miens. Une bouffée de passion déferla dans mes veines. Il était toujours si beau, si prévenant, si gentleman. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi donc avait on fait pour moi deux êtres si différents mais qui répondaient si bien à mes attentes, à mes désirs. Edward approcha ses lèvres des miennes, tant et si bien que son haleine glacée me fit frissonner. J'articulais avec peine :

_-« Edward… il… ne… faut… pas…_

_-Bella… laisse toi aller… »_ Susurra t'il en posant son index sur ma bouche, pour me faire taire. Mais je tentais de lutter :

_-« Toi qui voulais me garder pure, toi et tes valeurs… si tu… nous… bref… ça ne serait pas bien… »_ Rougis-je.

Il rit silencieusement et glissa à mon oreille, tout en mordillant méthodiquement mon lobe :

_-« Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on se lie à demeurer au premier objet qui nous prend, qu'on renonce au monde pour lui, et qu'on n'ait plus d'yeux pour personne ?_

_-C'est ça aimer Edward._

_-Alors tu trompes Jacob tout le temps puisque tu dis qu'une partie de toi m'aime toujours !_ » Ricana t'il. Je serrais les poings, et tentais de me reculer, ivre de rage et de fureur.

_-« Je t'interdis de dire un mot de plus !_

_- La belle chose de vouloir se cacher derrière le faux honneur d'être fidèle, de s'ensevelir pour toujours dans une passion, et d'être mort dès sa jeunesse à toutes les autres personnes que l'on croise ! Non, non : la constance n'est bonne que pour des ridicules ! Pour moi, la beauté me ravit partout où je la trouve, et je cède facilement à cette douce violence dont elle nous entraîne. _

_-Edward, tout ceci est ridicule ! _

_-J'éprouve une douceur extrême à réduire, par cent hommages, ton cœur Bella, à voir de jour en jour les petits progrès que je fais, à combattre par des larmes et des soupirs, la réserve de ton âme qui a peine à rendre les armes, à forcer pied à pied toutes les petites résistances que tu m'opposes, à vaincre les scrupules dont tu te fais un honneur et te mener doucement où j'ai envie de te faire venir. »_

Je me hérissais face à son propos, ou je pouvais lire en canevas qu'il tentait de me faire retomber dans ses bras, alors que j'avais donné ma foi à un autre. Ce n'est pas cette vérité qui m'énervait le plus. C'était que cet aspect caché d'Edward me plaisait. Elle me plaisait beaucoup trop ! Il me semblait humain, il me semblait cynique et j'avais envie de sombrer une fois avec lui. Il s'aperçut de mon trouble car il poursuivit :

_-« Bella… Bella je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes. Demain il sera trop tard, demain tout le monde saura que tu es fiancée…_

_-Je suis déjà fiancée, je te rappelle._

_-Je t'en supplie. Une seule fois. Une seule et unique fois… toi et moi… toi et moi qui formons un nous… » _Me supplia t'il.

Avant que je n'aie eut le temps de le repousser, le vampire déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Edward enleva ma fine tunique, touchant ma peau de ses doigts fins et agiles, ponctuant ses gestes de baisers humides qui m'alanguissaient. Lentement, le vampire m'amena sur mon canapé, s'y allongea avant de m'y faire choir, délicatement. Je sentis soudain deux mains glacées m'enlacer par derrière. Les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent sur mon épaule, mon cou puis ma gorge, remontant le long de ma jugulaire doucement jusqu'à mon lobe d'oreille. Il frissonnait de désir et de bonheur alors que je sentis son souffle contre l'arrière de mon oreille. D'une main, il caressa mon abdomen doucement puis s'appuya contre mon bas-ventre, plaquant mes fesses contre son corps. Il sourit de contentement quand je poussai un gémissement étouffé, riant silencieusement contre ma peau, ce qui me fit frémir de plus belle.

Le vampire se montrait tendre et attentionné, mais aussi très raffiné. Amoureusement, il susurra à mon oreille.

_- « J'ai l'impression d'être au paradis quand je suis avec toi. C'est amusant non, un sujet du diable épris d'un ange.»_

Je baissais la tête, faussement humble. Edward m'aimait. J'en étais la maîtresse. Je m'étais tellement battue contre moi-même pour que tout ceci n'arrive jamais. Afin qu'Edward et moi nous restions les amoureux chastes des livres. Mais je rendais les armes. J'étais fatiguée de me battre contre une partie de moi. Je voulais sombrer, m'abandonner juste une fois. Une fois et après ne plus jamais y penser. J'appliquais la citation de Wilde à la lettre _« Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation est d'y succomber. »_ Voilà. J'y succombais ce matin, le dernier matin où je pouvais le faire… Aujourd'hui, je l'aurais. A moi seule. Je me retournais vers lui lentement et réalisais soudain à quel point paradoxalement j'étais nerveuse. Il y avait une fébrilité dans l'air, comme lorsque quelque chose d'important était sur le point de se produire… Comme si le temps était en suspend. Me regardant tendrement, les yeux dans les yeux, Edward m'aborda à nouveau.

- _« Tu es nerveuse? Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui dérange ma Bella ?»_

Donc il s'en était rendu compte lui aussi.

- _« Je ne sais même pas moi-même. » _M'amusais-je en ondulant contre lui.

_-« J'espère que ça n'est pas mon corps d'athlète !_

_-Tu es très loin d'avoir le corps d'un athlète, Edward !_ » Me moquais-je en lui envoyant un coussin à la figure dans un éclat de rire. Ce dernier me renvoya la pareille et nous luttâmes quelques instants sur le canapé. Hilare je repris :

_-« Ne le prend pas mal, mais je préfère être honnête avec toi. Tout juste celui d'un éphèbe !_

_-Quelle insolence ! Tu sais que ce genre d'attitude peut vexer un amant ?_

_-Depuis quand es tu mon amant ? »_ Ris-je, en l'embrassant profondément cette fois. La culpabilité s'installait peu à peu mais je la repoussais. J'avais trop besoin de lui à cet instant et je me montrais égoïste. Edward répondit, enthousiaste :

_-« C'est vrai… je suis plus ton esclave quand tu te montres aussi persuasive ! Mais… Je suis un apprenti._

_-Tout doit être dans le « apprenti » ! »_

Il s'esclaffa avec moi, passant une main dans mes cheveux mouillés, suite à ma rapide douche matinale.

Je me rendis compte alors que toute forme d'appréhension illogique s'était évaporée.

Edward déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Tout en lenteur, je me laissais glisser dans la passion qui meublait nos gestes, encore un peu fébriles et retenus. Le vampire reprit ses douces caresses, toujours de cette même main libre, touchant mes atours et ma féminité, embrassant ma gorge, mon menton, mes joues avant de mourir sur mes lèvres. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de son corps. Il cessa ses baisers et prit le temps de me contempler, émerveillé, passant sa main sur ma gorge et mon sein doucement. C'était grisant de se sentir belle face à la plus sublime des créatures de cette planète.

_- « Tu es magnifique ainsi. Plus belle que jamais tu ne l'as été. Et, que les dieux m'en soient témoins, je n'ai que très rarement quitté des yeux ta personne depuis que tu es rentrée dans ma vie. Jamais plus tu ne sembleras si touchante, si perdue et en même temps si courageuse et furieuse que dans mes bras, avec ton jean délavé, ton sweat « I love L.A et ta grosse écharpe multicolore. »_

Je pouffais de rire.

- « _Est-ce que je suis plus belle avec… ou sans? » _Le questionnais-je, arborant un petit sourire narquois.

Sans dire un mot, Edward passa sa main derrière ma nuque, l'approchant de son visage. Je crus qu'il voulait m'embrasser mais sentis soudain les bandes de tissus qui cachaient ma poitrine se desserrer. Le jeune homme posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes alors qu'il détachait les lacets du milieu de mon dos et tentait de faire monter le sweat le long de mes courbes. Je m'éloignai légèrement de lui afin qu'il puisse me contempler à sa guise. Il passa le bout de ses doigts sur mes mamelons, mon ventre, puis, caressa doucement mon bas ventre qui s'était plaqué contre son corps, sans que je n'y prenne garde. Ca allait très vite, trop vite. Et le pire, c'est que je m'en moquais comme d'une guigne. Je poussais un gémissement, les yeux mi-clos, et n'eus aucune gêne.

Edward me colla contre son torse et m'embrassa passionnément, me prodiguant ses caresses quasi-expertes et sensuelles sur tout le corps. Cet instant était si parfait que je m'abandonnais entièrement à son désir.

Je remarquai alors que sa main droite avait fait son petit bout de chemin le long de mes jambes. Insidieusement, il déboutonna mon pantalon et le fit choir au sol. Je l'imitais avec ferveur et rage. La situation m'échappait. Je faisais quelque chose de répréhensible. Je le savais. Mais ne pouvais m'arrêter. Nous étions désormais nus, l'un contre l'autre dans ce petit paradis terrestre.

Me sentant d'humeur maligne, je me frottais outrageusement et éhontément contre lui, avant de me dégager en riant. Il éclata de rire me poursuivant dans le salon. Edward me rattrapa en riant et me coucha sur des tapis moelleux. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. La froideur irradiait son corps alors que je frottais doucement une de mes jambes contre sa cuisse, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure dans une moue terriblement lascive et tentatrice. Quitte à pécher, au moins, il fallait le faire bien !

Edward m'embrassa doucement, m'obligeant à conserver mes mains plaquées au sol au dessus de la tête. Je lui étais soumise, à sa merci. D'un seul geste, d'une seule morsure, il pouvait me tuer. Mais je n'avais pas peur. Pas du tout. Et je m'en moquais. Je ne désirais, à cet instant, que lui offrir ce que je lui avais toujours refusé, avant que l'heure ne sonne, avant que je ne sois à Jacob pour jamais.

- _« Je tiens à toi._ »Murmura-t-il à mon oreille tout doucement.

- _« Moi aussi_ ». Répondis-je douloureusement.

Durant de longues minutes, nous demeurâmes ainsi à nous regarder droit dans les yeux, heureux de l'instant présent. Puis, Edward resserra son étreinte et je sentis contre moi l'effet que je lui produisais. Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire de contentement, ce qui dérida aussi le jeune homme.

_- « Saches que je ne ferais jamais rien sans ta permission, ma princesse._ » Me dit-il d'un petit air inquiet.

Mon cœur fit trois bonds, et trois bonds encore. Je me sentis transportée, aux anges! Sans doute avais-je dû sourire de toute mes dents parce qu'il s'esclaffa en voyant mon expression. Je répondis à son rire alors que ses bras m'encerclaient, caressant ma nuque et mon dos. Edward passa doucement une de mes jambes autour de sa hanche et se pencha pour embrasser ma poitrine, puis glissa le long de mon corps, embrassant mon ventre, mon nombril, l'intérieur de ma cuisse pour ensuite enchaîner sur cette manœuvre que toute jeune fille apprécie tant. Passant mes mains sur le visage de mon vampire, fourrageant dans ses cheveux, je l'encourageais alors que mon corps bougeait comme la marée. Je me laissais aller aux gémissements, aux mots doux, aux grognements. Pour une fois, une seule fois, je m'abandonnais totalement. J'aimais Edward, et je voulais le lui montrer. Demain, dans quelques heures mêmes, nous serions amis mais avec l'aurore, nous succombions à un plaisir encore plus opaque que les nuits de pleines lunes. Au bout d'un très long moment, il ouvrit davantage mes cuisses, continuant d'embrasser la bouche du bas de mon corps. Il se montrait maladroit parfois, et je le guidais. Il était vierge. Pas moi. Je voulais qu'il vive pleinement cette expérience si importante dans la vie. Qu'il la vive bien, sans aucun regret par la suite. Il comprit, certainement par instinct, peu être un peu aidé par mon odeur, que j'étais prête à le recevoir dans ma chair. Je sentis alors la douceur pure s'insérer en moi.

Il continua très longtemps jusqu'à ce que je sois presque sur le point d'exulter de plaisir. Il cessa alors que je me sentais si fébrile et sauvage que je l'exhortais presque de me prendre sur-le-champ. Il s'agenouilla devant moi afin que je puisse le contempler et déposa un nouveau baiser fiévreux sur mes lèvres.

Un peu intimidée à l'idée d'être la première pour Edward je m'étendis confortablement sur le tapis, les genoux relevés. Nous n'allions pas faire dans l'exotique : premièrement parce que ça lui ferait peur, deuxièmement parce qu'il risquait d'être maladroit. Je suis peut être infidèle mais pas masochiste ! Edward m'observait d'un regard brûlant qui m'embrasais toute entière, puis il plongea dans l'interstice de mes jambes, embrassant mes genoux puis les écartant très doucement, passa le bout de sa langue contre une de mes cuisses, puis mon ventre, mes seins, ma gorge et ma joue. ENCORE. Ca commençait à être lassant. Me regardant dans les yeux, il passa son bras sous une de mes jambes. J'ouvris instinctivement l'autre plus grande. Il passa son autre bras sous mon omoplate, caressant mon front et mes cheveux. À ce moment précis, je la sentis : l'intense caresse de nos intimités emboîtées l'une dans l'autre. Je poussais un long gémissement, murmurant le nom de mon amant d'une nuit. Il me regardait toujours dans les yeux, souriant, essayant de déchiffrer chacune de mes expressions. Edward s'immobilisa. Je m'inquiétais.

_-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

Il m'observait, émerveillé. Il ressemblait à un enfant devant un cadeau au matin de Noël.

_-« C'est merveilleux. Tellement plaisant. Je pourrais rester indéfiniment comme ça Bella, en toi… oui… c'est…_

_-Tu verras, c'est encore meilleur quand tu bouges Edward. D'ailleurs il faut bouger. »_ Murmurais-je, pour qu'il ne se sente pas mal à l'aise face à son inculture à ce niveau là. Comment ne pouvait il ne pas savoir comment on fait l'amour, lui « monsieur le liseur de pensées », avec Emmett et Rosalie sous son toit ? J'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et l'enfonçais plus profondément en moi, créant artificiellement des coups de reins pour que mon partenaire comprenne ce que j'attendais de lui. J'avais les joues rouges, mais il m'obéit et au feulement qu'il poussa, je compris qu'il avait saisit la différence.

Edward grognait, je gémissais, nous nous aimions. Les mains du garçon s'étaient posées de chaque côté de ma tête, et, taquine, j'entrepris d'en faire glisser une. Il chuta sur moi, son torse se collant sur le mien, de toute sa longueur. Alors, je refermai mes bras autour de lui, et nos corps s'imbriquèrent et se frottèrent furieusement, ma sueur nous permettant de nous mouvoir à notre guise. Dans la chaleur moite du petit jour, il me prenait alors que je venais de donner mon cœur à un autre, que je m'apprêtais à aller le chercher pour qu'il emménage de nouveau avec moi, ainsi que notre petite fille. C'était immoral mais terriblement bon. Nous étions Edward et Bella, le vampire et la lycanthrope, deux ennemis qui se désiraient. Notre union ne pouvait être consommée que dans des circonstances improbables. Il ondulait sur moi, dans de suaves mouvements réguliers, enfouissant sa tête dans ma poitrine, caressant mon visage. Puis, ses coups de reins devinrent plus secs, plus durs et je me retins de crier mon plaisir. Afin de ne pas exploser, je m'agrippai au corps de mon amant, à ses muscles dorsaux, son dos, ses fesses. De longues stries blanches, marques des ongles de la jeune fille, étaient visibles à ces multiples endroits, naissant dans un crissement horripilant de griffes sur le marbre.

Après un assez long moment, Edward devint de plus en plus sauvage, se laissant aller au plaisir animal de l'acte. Je le guidais dans ses mouvements en me mouvant sous lui, lui prenant les fesses à deux mains, relevant les jambes et les entourant autour de ses hanches. Il passa une main sous mon dos, l'agrippant et augmenta la cadence. Ne craignant pas de m'apeurer, mais ressentant quand même le besoin de combler celle qu'il aimait, il me murmurait des mots d'amour, tentant en vain de contrôler ses pulsions. Il sondait mes expressions et me voyant m'abandonner, les yeux presque révulsés et le souffle court, il redoubla d'ardeur, me faisant pousser de petits cris rauques, bruyants, gutturaux. Une sorte de jappement. Je hurlais presque son amour pour lui, mon plaisir, ma joie d'être sienne, mon besoin qu'il m'étreigne plus fort et plus vite. Puis, je la sentis arriver, cette vague de pur bonheur. Mes muscles se contractèrent à de multiples reprises sans que je n'y puisse rien, enserrant la longueur de mon amant. Enfermant son visage dans mes mains fines, Edward frémissant et gémissant, bougeant de plus en plus intensément entre mes cuisses, j'exultai en plusieurs cris puissants. Mon amant s'arrêta au moment où son plaisir était à son paroxysme. Frissonnante, à demi-insatisfaite, je grognais cependant mon mécontentement, mon sentiment d'inachevé telle une bête dangereuse et égoïste. Mon partenaire se mordit la lèvre et reprit les mouvements sur un même rythme. Très vite, je me retrouvais en haute altitude, dans ce même état d'extase. Il m'amenait à une satisfaction totale cette fois alors que je le suppliais de se laisser aller à ce même plaisir. Poussant un grognement animal, il m'enserra dans ses bras et roula sur le dos, m'emmenant sur lui. Edward voulait que je lui donne du plaisir. Il guida mes mouvements puis voyant que je savais ce que je faisais, il me laissa continuer, m'aidant parfois par des petits coups de hanches, passant ses mains partout sur mon corps, émerveillé :

_-« J'ai l'impression que tu es Venus…_

_-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Edward._

_-Bella ?_

_-Moui ?_

_-Je… Je t'aime. »_ Souffla t'il.

Le cœur gonflé de fierté, je me mis à bouger rapidement complètement consumée par la passion animale qui guidait mes sens. Je n'étais plus humaine. J'étais louve. Il m'aimait et me l'avait dit. Cela me bouleversa encore plus. Cette étreinte était mon dernier cadeau, la dernière chose que je pouvais lui offrir. Nos adieux. Et pourtant, je ressentais la même chose à son égard. J'aurais tellement voulu que cela suffise. Alors, l'image de Jacob, mon soleil, embrasa mon esprit et mon cœur se serra. Je l'avais trompé. Cette fois encore plus que les précédentes. Avant je fantasmais. Là, je venais de faire l'amour avec Edward. Des larmes me piquèrent les yeux mais je les ravalais. J'avais choisi de me donner à lui. Je devais prendre sur moi et assumer cette erreur, qui pourtant nous avait rendus tellement heureux pendant quelques minutes. Quelques minutes de bonheur contre l'éternité de tristesse : lui le malheur de m'avoir perdue, moi la culpabilité d'avoir trahi Jake…. Mais pour le moment, Edward me visitait, encore et encore. Je me cambrai tandis qu'il palpait ma poitrine, caressant mon corps. J'appréciais cette position, moi au dessus de lui. Cela me donnait une illusion de pouvoir, d'être maitresse de notre plaisir. En plusieurs coups de bassin puissants, Edward m'amena une ultime fois au paradis. Il poussa de longs cris, les yeux mi-clos alors que je hurlais pour la dernière fois, avant de me laisser aller, frissonnante et entièrement rassasiée contre son torse.

Lovée tout contre lui dans les premiers rayons du soleil qui caressaient nos corps nus, nous reprîmes notre souffle quelques minutes. Puis, Edward roula sur son flanc, m'entraînant avec lui. Celui-ci prit le temps de me contempler, me caresser, m'embrasser tendrement. Ainsi donc, _l'après_ était pour lui tout aussi important que _l'avant_ et le _pendant_. Comblée jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme, je répondis à sa tendresse avec une joie rayonnante Je me sentais vidée mais heureuse et épanouie. Femme, tout simplement.

Dans ce lever de soleil éblouissant, plus rien ne comptait désormais. Seul notre amour nous importait plus que tout. Notre amour qui s'étiolait et que nous allions devoir oublier pour vivre désormais, retrouver le droit chemin. Lovée dans les bras d'Edward, je me reposais, inspirant et expirant sereinement. Il avait découvert avec moi l'amour, qui a ce gout doux amer. Ma complexité et mon ambivalence perduraient jusque dans ma couche. Pourquoi ne pouvions pas simplement nous aimer ? Pourquoi devais-je le faire souffrir ? Si seulement j'en avais la force… De revendiquer Edward pour moi et tout faire pour l'obtenir et le garder…

_- « Je t'aime Bella et je suis éternellement à toi. »_Me dit-il en m'enlaçant doucement. Je me tournai vers lui, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.

- _« Cesses les serments d'amour. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi et inversement. Et tu sais comme moi que ça ne suffit pas. Bientôt… bientôt tout redeviendra comme avant._

_-Je sais Bella. Je sais… J'avais simplement besoin de te le dire. Une fois. Après t'avoir fait l'amour. Une seule et unique fois. Avant que tu ne le retrouves et que je ne te perde… définitivement._

_-Tu ne me perdras jamais, Edward._

_-Pourtant, c'est déjà le cas, mon amour. »_ Soupira t'il en me voyant me relever et remettre mon jean délavé. Je murmurais doucement après m'être rhabillée.

_-« L'amour… On n'a pas besoin de le dire pour le sentir, vois tu ?_

_-Je m'en moque. »_ S'écria t'il en déposant un baiser fleur sur mes lèvres.

Mon portable sonna a cet instant précis, mettant un point final à notre « entretient ». Le nom qui s'afficha me fit grimacer : Alice. Je soufflais un bon coup et répondis :

_-« Allô ?_

_- Pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de dire à l'imbécile qui me sert de frère de ramener ses fesses très rapidement à la maison ? Et aussi que les portables ont la faculté magique de permettre à tout individu d'être joignable n' importe où, n'importe quand… si tant est qu'on l'allume. »_ Lâcha ma meilleure amie, glaciale.

_-« Alice, ça va calme toi…_

_. ???? BELLA ! ...CE. . .FAIRE ? »_ S'égosilla t'elle. Jamais Alice n'avait élevé le ton avec moi. Apparemment, elle, elle savait.

_-« Ne me dis pas que tu as vu…_

_-Si ! Tu vas te marier Bella ! Avec Jacob ! Et tu te vautres avec Edward ! Désolée, tu es peut être ma meilleure amie, je suis peut être une fille ouverte, mais j'aime les personnes réglos. Et là, franchement, tu me déçois beaucoup. Je n'ai rien dit à Jazz, mais je pense que s'il l'apprenait, ça le tuerait… s'il n'était pas déjà mort bien sûr. Comment as-tu pu être aussi inconstante et égoïste ??? Tu n'as pensé qu'à ton plaisir, qu'à tes pulsions ! Et Edward ? Il va passer l'éternité à ressasser cette nuit ? Et Jacob, cocu avant même d'être marié ? Tu ne les respectes pas ni l'un ni l'autre ! Tu ne les mérites pas. Franchement Bella, c'est de la folie…_

_-Alice, je suis désolée…_

_-Tu as accompli le destin, ce destin que j'essayais de fuir à tout prix. Les dés sont jetés Bella. Espérons que la chance sera avec nous. »_ Cracha Alice. Avant que je ne lui réponde elle m'avait raccroché au nez.

Edward étudiait mes réactions. Je lui transmis le message d'Alice. Alors qu'il passait devant moi, il tenta de s'emparer une ultime fois de mes lèvres. Je le repoussais gentiment du plat de la main :

-_« Je crois qu'on a assez fait de mal comme ça, Edward._

_-Comment aurions nous pu faire le mal alors que l'amour est béni par Dieu, Bella… » _Souffla t'il en se rapprochant de moi. Je me dérobais de nouveau :

_-« Je suis à Jacob. Ce matin… C'était merveilleux mais c'était aussi un adieu. Jamais plus rien ne se passera entre nous Edward. Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches, que tu me regardes. Je suis faible face à toi, je ne parviens pas à te dire non. Mais, parce que je m'apprête à bâtir une famille, je dois penser au bien de ma fille et de mon époux. Pars Edward. Pars et soit heureux, je t'en conjure. »_ Dis-je, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Le vampire caressa ma joue et soupira tendrement :

_-« Je ferais tout ce que tu m'ordonnes tant que tu seras heureuse. »_

Puis, il me quitta, sans un mot et sans se retourner.

Je claquais la porte, et m'effondrais en larmes juste derrière. Je me détestais, je me dégoutais. J'avais vaguement perçu ce qui allait m'arriver, ce désespoir intense après la plénitude, quand je sentais encore Edward en moi. Mais désormais que j'étais seule, seule avec mon reflet, le poids des remords m'assaillit. Alice avait raison, je ne les méritais pas.

Je me précipitais dans les escaliers et je me fis couler une douche brûlante. Frénétiquement, je frottais la moindre parcelle de mon corps, tandis que je m'efforçais d'oublier ce qui venait de ce produire, ce moment de faiblesse. Toulouse m'observait faire, babine retroussées.

_-Roh, toi, la ferme le chat !_ » M'énervais-je en lui lançant une bouteille de shampoing. J'avais voulu et souhaité me donner à Edward. Pourtant, maintenant, je me sentais sale, comme une gamine qu'on avait violée. C'était étrange et horrible. Mon corps rejetait ce que je venais de faire. Sous la douche, je sentis mon estomac se contracter et je vomis de la bile. Mes pleurs se noyaient sous l'eau brulante, et je restais là, les yeux perdus dans le vague, à moitié habillée, à attendre que le liquide purifie mon corps et mon âme de la souillure que je venais de lui infliger. Je ne parvenais pas à y croire. J'avais le chic pour pourrir tous les événements heureux de ma vie. Jacob ne devait pas savoir, il avait déjà tant souffert. Je préférais porter ce fardeau toute seule. Après tout, ça n'était qu'une nuit. Une seule petite nuit. Elle n'allait pas bouleverser à ce point ma vie. Jake me revenait, Jake m'épousait, il se réinstallait à la maison, et avec Liv', nous pourrions de nouveau former une vraie famille, celle que nous avions toujours rêvés. Oui, tout irait bien, il fallait que je me reprenne. Ce n'était qu'une erreur, une stupide erreur que je pourrais réparer, rafistoler, avec le temps. Je me séchais les cheveux et observais ma mine blafarde dans le miroir de ma sale de bain. Pour moi, il était abattu, plein de trahison. L'esprit du mal semblait marqué dessus. Je n'étais que nuisance depuis ma naissance ! Je me précipitais dans ma chambre, enfilais un nouveau jean, mon pull noir préféré, des bottes de montagnes et redescendis. Je me saisis de ma carte grise, mes papiers, et mis un certain temps à retrouver mes clefs de voitures (les coquines s'étaient cachées dans le sèche linge !) Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la maisonnée : la petite aiguille pointait vers le dix. Il fallait que je me dépêche.

Pendant tout le trajet, je ne cessais de me répéter inlassablement que ça n'était pas grave, cette incartade avec Edward, puisque Jake ne saurait jamais rien. Je n'avais pas non plus à culpabiliser pour le vampire. J'avais été très claire sur le côté « coup d'un matin ». Il n'était pas l'un des miens, ne le serait jamais. Il n'était pas comme moi. Mais… La duperie quand à notre « amitié » venait de se briser en éclats. Nous avions compris ce qui nous unissait et pourquoi je le repoussais avec tant d'ardeurs. Je ne pouvais pardonner ma propre erreur… J'arrivais enfin devant chez les Black. Jake m'attendais, heureux et ignorant tout de la noirceur de mes actions de la matinée. Mon cœur se serra encore plus dans ma poitrine mais je parvins tant bien que mal à sourire. Je sortis de la voiture et il se précipita vers moi. Il me prit par les hanches, m'embrassa avec fougue, avant de me faire tourbillonner dans la rue, riant comme un enfant. Plus il semblait content de me voir, plus je me sentais coupable vis-à-vis de lui. Elizabeth arriva sur ces entre faits et m'accueillit comme il se devait.

_-« MAMAN !_

_-Ma puce ! Bien dormi ?_

_-Dis maman, c'est vrai que papa il va revivre à la maison, comme quand j'étais petite ? »_ Demanda t'elle, curieuse.

_-« Oui. Ca te dirait ?_

_-Oh, oui oui oui oui oui ! »_ Piailla ma fille en battant des mains_. « J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment ça faisait d'avoir un papa et une maman à la maison. »_

Jacob éclata de rire à nouveau :

_-« Tu dis ça parce que tu as cinq ans Liv'. Rajoute dix années et tu ne pourras plus nous supporter, ta mère et moi._

_-C'est même pas vrai ! »_ Affirma énergiquement la petite fille. Je l'embrassais tendrement sur le front, la reposais au sol et demandais :

-« _Tu as préparé tes affaires pour rentrer à la maison ? »_

Liv' hocha négativement la tête.

-« _Bien, alors jeune fille, demande à papi Billy et tes tantes de te donner un coup de main. Ta mère et moi devons aller voir Sam. »_

Elizabeth obéit à son père, tandis que je suivais ce dernier, pas rassurée du tout, chez notre Alpha.

C'est des vivas et des cris de joies agrémentés de jappements qui nous accueillirent. Je restais muette face à cette mini-fête, organisée par nos amis de la Push. Voyant se dessiner sur mes traits de l'incrédulité, Paul m'annonça :

_-« Jake était tellement euphorique qu'il a décidé de se défouler sous la forme de loup. Sauf que je patrouillais et que j'ai tout entendu… alors voilà._

_-Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Quelle merveilleuse surprise ! »_ M'écriais-je cette fois- ci, bien que cela me semble sonner très faux.

Emily s'avança vers moi et me demanda doucement :

-« _Alors, la soirée d'hier, elle a été si terrible que ça ?_ »

Je souris avec malice, et répliquais :

_-« Bah, si on fait abstraction du fait qu'il avait caché la bague dans le moteur de la Torino, qu'il m'a fait mettre les mains dans le cambouis, qu'on est tombés dans la boue, que j'ai jeté au départ « l'objet non identifié » qui avait occasionné la panne… Oui, c'était une excellente soirée. »_

Seth, Embry et Quil s'esclaffèrent bruyamment, mais donnèrent une tape dans le dos à leur ami, tout en le sifflant. Claire louait l'ingéniosité de mon fiancé, quand à Emily, elle riait doucement. Sam, quand à lui répliqua :

_-« Franchement, Jake, tu ne pouvais pas faire comme tout le monde ? Pied à terre, au resto ? C'est le moment le plus embarrassant de ta vie, et j'aurais bien aimé me marrer en te voyant en pingouin, bafouiller avant de te déclarer ! »_

J'entrelaçais mes doigts à ceux de mon loup, posais mon épaule contre la sienne et humais son odeur de sous bois. Une larme perla de mes yeux. Tous crurent que c'était de joie. Pas du tout. De les voir si heureux, je me sentais d'autant plus mal. Je parvins à articuler une vérité :

_-« Non, Sam, tu te trompes. Il était ridicule à souhait, tout crotté. Mais c'était la plus merveilleuse des demandes en mariages. Je n'en aurais pas souhaité d'autre. »_

Un petit soupir attendrit inonda la pièce, et le brunch commença. Jacob réussit à s'isoler avec moi, quelques secondes. Il trinqua avec moi sa coupe de champagne et me dévisageait ouvertement. Je rougis et baissais les yeux.

_-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jacob ?_

_-Rien. Je me disais que j'allais épouser la femme la plus extraordinaire du monde et que j'étais un sacré veinard._

_-Tu es un imbécile ! »_ Murmurais-je, tandis que mon fiancé, euphorique, m'embrassait dans le cou. Puis, il s'intéressa à ma bague. De nouveau, il me demanda :

_-« Elle te plait ?_

_-Oui ! D'ailleurs, ou l'as-tu dénichée ? »_

Il y eut un silence un peu gêné puis Jacob le brisa, mal à l'aise soudain.

_-« C'était la bague de fiançailles de ma mère. Billy me l'a donnée quand il a su que j'allais demander ta main. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais (et accepterais) plus facilement un bijou de famille qu'une pierre toute neuve, sans âme. »_

J'embrassais doucement mon amoureux, m'étonnant encore qu'il me connaisse si bien.

_-« Tu as eu parfaitement raison. Je l'adore. J'irais remercier Billy pour cette charmante attention. »_

Jacob sourit tendrement et passa sa large paume sur mes pommettes, avant de dessiner les contours de mon visage. Il soupira :

_-« Merci._

_-De quoi ?_

_-D'exister. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. »_

Je piquais du nez une fois de plus. Après quelques instants de silence, Jacob reprit la parole :

_-« Je pense qu'on pourrait essayer de se marier en février. Cette année il y a 29 jours… Alors, comme ça tombe un samedi… Une journée spéciale pour un mariage spécial…_

_-Oui, ça serait génial !_ » Acquiesçais-je, cette fois ci vraiment enthousiaste. Cela me donnait un peu de temps pour tout préparer, mais pas trop. Ainsi, Alice n'organiserait pas des noces dignes d'une superstar.

_-« J'ai pensé aussi à mes témoins. _

_-Déjà ? Tu es pressé dis moi !_

_-C'est idiot hein ? »_ Rigola t'il. _« Une simple formalité, mais… je sais pas, le caractère officiel m'excite un peu. Désormais, quand je te présenterais ça sera « Bella, ma femme » et plus « Bella, ma copine. »_

_-Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Alors, ces témoins ?_

_-Embry et Quil me semblent tout désignés. Après tout, se sont mes amis d'enfance._

_-Très bon choix, Jake._

_-Et les tiens ?_

_-A mon avis, il y en aura un du clan adverse._

_-Je m'en doutais un peu ! »_ Ricana le loup.

_-« Mais en fait je ne sais pas. Je verrais bien. Pour le moment, je veux profiter à fond de mes fiançailles avec toi !_ » Dis-je, et cela fit très plaisir à mon amoureux, qui se fendit d'un sourire solaire. Cependant, il redevint plus sérieux d'un coup.

_-« Ma seule opposition est la suivante : je ne veux pas d'Edward Cullen pour signer le registre des mariages et le livret de famille. Je ne peux pas pardonner sa faute. »_

Instantanément je blanchis. Ou Jake voulait il en venir ? De quoi parlait-il ? Voyant l'angoisse se dessiner sur mes traits, il éclaircit ses propos :

_-« Edward est ton ancien petit ami, et il t'aime encore. C'est là que se trouve son péché. L'amour qu'il te porte et que tu as pour lui me rends dingue._

_-C'est toi que j'ai choisi._

_-Si un jour j'apprenais qu'entre lui et toi… »_

J'éclatais en sanglots. Jacob se méprit sur ma réaction et se confondit en excuses :

_-« Désolé Bella ! Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ! J'ai confiance en toi mon amour. Vraiment confiance. Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. _

_-Je t'aime tellement. »_ Fut la seule chose que je parvins à articuler. C'était vrai. Malgré tout ce que je venais de faire.

_-« En tout cas, parce que je ne parviens pas à lui pardonner son attachement inconditionnel et irraisonné à ton égard, il ne sera jamais des nôtres._

_-Ce n'est pas pour ça, Jake, tu le sais bien ! La Team Vampire ne peut pas intégrer la Team Loup !_

_-Si ! Franchement, Emmett' c'est quand il veut ! »_ S'enthousiasma Jacob.

_-« Ah, non ! Je veux passer mes nuits à tes côtés ! Pas toute seule pendant que tu t'amuses à des jeux d'ordinateur ! »_ M'écriais-je.

_-« Roooohhh »_ Bouda mon fiancé. Je repensais à Edward en regardant la frontière de nos deux territoires se dessiner à l'horizon. Je savais qu'il devait, lui aussi, observer la Push de son côté du mur invisible qui nous séparait. Je murmurais, bouleversée :

_« Il n'est pas comme nous… »_ Tandis que j'avalais la pilule du lendemain que j'avais demandé à la pharmacie de Forks, avec une gorgée de champagne.

Un ultime spasme dans les bras de Jacob me fit étouffer un sanglot, le dernier que je verserais pour Edward Cullen. Maintenant que tout était en ordre, j'allais oublier cette étreinte et revenir auprès de mon âme sœur. Je ne permettrais à personne de nous séparer. Nous formions une famille.

Il n'y aurait désormais plus que Jacob, Liv' et moi. Seulement eux, seulement moi.

Seulement nous.

Et je me sentais capable de tout pour maintenir cet ordre debout. Jacob entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens, m'embrassa profondément tandis que des flashs crépitaient autour de nous. Une vague de bonheur et de plénitude m'envahit toute entière, chassant loin de moi la tentation.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen ni de Jasper Hale personnel,

(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sexy manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours. De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée… Ailleurs, à d'autres choses !), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar.


	29. Chapter 28: Bénédiction PART I

_BONJOUR MES PETITS VAMPIRES !_

_J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que vous êtes tous prêts à accueillir comme il se doit sur nos écrans New Moon. Je suis allée au Crillon Lundi mais c'était la chute du mur de Berlin, donc j'ai eu un mal fou à atteindre l'hôtel et je les ai raté. Mais, le lendemain à Midi… Ils sont apparus au balcon ! Je vous assure donc que Taylor est assez petit mais qu'il a un sourire craquant, il semblait assez à l'aise, contrairement à Kristen et Rob… D'ailleurs Rob est vraiment divin !^^ Et Kristen avait un peu l'air d'une « jeune fille en fleur » mais je suis ravie de les avoir revus !_

_Je vous remercie pour vos gentils mots d'encouragements, je salue les anciens qui s'accrochent encore à Rédemption après presque 1 année et aux petits nouveaux toujours les bienvenue !_

_Rahh c'est presque la fin de Rédemption ! J'ai regardé ça tout à l'heure ! sniiifffff ! Bon en même temps vous saurez bientôt la fin et je verrais donc si j'ai bien réussi à vous perdre !_

_Allez, en l'honneur de New Moon, en l'honneur de la TEAM Jacob, vous allez avoir l'un des chapitres que vous attendiez le plus à mon avis depuis le début de cette fic. Ca compensera le chapitre précédent qui m'a valu certainement la Haine de pas mal d'entre vous. (PS : il est coupé en deux car sinon trop long, plus de 23 pages word. Je posterai la suite donc le Mercredi 18 Novembre !)_

_Mille morsures!_

_Votre dévouée auteur. _

_Eléa Telmar_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_**Bella POV**_

Alice frappait dans ses petites mains de princesse, quand je passais le seuil de la maison blanche des Cullen. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et déposa sur mes joues deux gros baisers sonores. J'en rosis de plaisir.

_-« Ah enfin te voilà ! Aujourd'hui on a plein de choses à faire : passer chez le traiteur, aller essayer une robe de mariée digne de ce nom que j'ai repérée à Seattle, trouver un bon DJ, faire les cartons d'invitation, les dragées et j'en passe ! Tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser !»_ Piailla-t-elle. Jasper apparut à ses côtés quelques secondes plus tard. Je le dévisageais, me demandant mentalement si ça faisait longtemps qu'elle était dans cet état… Et si oui, je plaignais sincèrement toute la famille… les pauvres ! Le blond sourit doucement :

_-« Il aurait pu se déclarer plus tôt ! Elle est intenable depuis deux ou trois semaines. Depuis qu'elle a vu la demande en mariage en fait ! »_

Je piquais du nez et bredouillais lamentablement :

_-« Et bien tu sais… Il… et moi.. J'avais des choses à régler à la Push et…_

_-Non, non, je ne t'en veux pas… trop ! Par contre Emmett n'en peut plus ! »_ Rit Jasper. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure avec nervosité. C'est alors que Jasper me prit dans ses bras, de fit une câlin et embrassa mes deux joues rapidement. J'étais estomaquée qu'il ait pris autant de risques ! Il ne se départit pas de sa bonne humeur pourtant et reprit :

_-« Je pense que des félicitations sont de rigueur ! Je suis très heureux pour toi ! »_

Alice semblait aux anges et enroula ses petits bras autour de la taille de son époux. Elle m'assura, tout en observant les réactions de Jasper :

_-« Ca va être génial ! Je te promets un mariage mémorable !_

_-J'en suis convaincue Alice. Rappelle toi simplement que ni Jake ni moi nous ne roulons sur l'or ! »_ M'amusais-je. Ma meilleure amie prit une mine boudeuse :

_-« Ce n'est pas l'argent qui m'empêchera de t'offrir une journée de rêve, Bella._

_-Je ne veux pas avoir de dettes avec vous. Ni Jake. »_ Avançais-je prudemment. C'est alors que Carlisle pénétra dans la pièce.

_-« Bella ! »_

Il rayonnait littéralement. C'était assez amusant de le voir pleinement heureux, comme Jasper. Ils avaient d'habitude l'air tellement solennel.

_-« Bella ne veut pas de…_

_-J'ai entendu Alice, et je viens à la rescousse ! »_ Lança le docteur.

Je fronçais les sourcils. En quoi Carlisle allait il pouvoir aider sa fille ?

_-« Bella, nous allons t'offrir une partie de la somme pour qu'Alice puisse organiser le mariage somptueux qu'elle a vu dans sa prémonition._

_-QUOI ? Tu as vu MON mariage ! »_ M'écriais-je au comble de l'excitation cette fois !

_-« OUI ! Et ça va être génial Bella ! »_ Répliqua ma meilleure amie. Carlisle et Jasper se regardèrent et soupirèrent bruyamment en lâchant à l'unisson :

_-« Ah, les femmes ! »,_ nous arrachant à tous les quatre un énorme rire. Le docteur Cullen poursuivit, en me prenant par la main :

_-« Je ne veux pas que tu prennes ça pour une dette, Bella. Juste comme un petit coup de pouce. Notre cadeau de la part de toute la famille. Nous sommes si heureux pour toi._

_-Même si je n'épouse pas Edward ? »_ Soufflais-je pour moi même, très mal à l'aise. Les vampires me dévisagèrent comme si je venais de proférer une hérésie. Satané d'ouïe surdéveloppée je vous dis ! On ne peut rien dire sans être entendue !

_-« L'important c'est que tu te maries avec celui que tu aimes et qui te rendra heureuse Bella. Son nom n'a aucune valeur. »_ Assura Carlisle, et je lui souris faiblement, pleine de reconnaissance. Esmée se joignit à nous :

_-« Bella ! Comme je suis contente de te voir ici ! Et puis…Tu as l'air tellement comblée ! » _

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal face à leur bonne humeur et leur entrain. Jasper m'envoya une onde relaxante et je me tournais vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il riait sous cape.

_-« Avez-vous choisi une date ? »_ S'enquit gentiment Esmée.

_-« Oui. Le 29 février. »_ Murmurais-je doucement, attendrie.

Un grondement sourd fit trembler les murs de la maison. J'aperçus un éclair bronze, ou plutôt une tornade, suivit de près par une masse fine aux cheveux blonds qui hurlait :

_-« EDWARD ! »_

Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, les larmes aux yeux. Esmée me prit dans ses bras et me berça tout doucement. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que je tremblais.

_-« Là, là Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il savait que cela devait arriver, il savait. C'est juste que maintenant qu'il y a une date, il… ça devient réel, tu comprends ?_

_-Je… je suis un monstre… »_ Hoquetais-je.

_-« Bella, ne dis pas ça. Jamais. »_ Siffla Carlisle en s'agenouillant à nos côtés. _« Tu es la plus belle chose qui ne soit jamais arrivée à mon fils, même maintenant. Tu es importante pour lui. Je sais qu'il est heureux de te savoir heureuse, malgré les apparences en ce moment. Edward s'est attaché à toi, tout comme nous tous. Les événements ne sont pas en concordance avec ses désirs, il est donc frustré. C'est sain la frustration. Dans la psychologie humaine, il y a d'abord le déni puis la frustration et enfin l'acceptation. Tout ceci lui passera. Ca lui passe toujours._

_-C'est pourtant à cause de moi que vous ne l'avez pas revu pendant presque 40 ans ! »_ M'horrifiais-je rien que d'y repenser. Je tentais de m'écarter d'Esmée en vain.

_-« Bella, Edward a fait son choix. Seul. Pour lui. »_ Trancha la femme. Je me glaçais instinctivement, avant de me détendre, encore sous l'impulsion de Jasper. Grrrr !

_-« Tu es la meilleure amie d'Alice. Et pour Carlisle et moi, même si tu ne deviendras jamais une vampire, que tu ne seras pas l'épouse d'Edward, tu fais partie de la famille. »_ Murmura tendrement Esmée en caressant mes cheveux. Jasper s'avança vers moi.

_-« Tu nous protèges de là ou tu es. Tu essaies de convaincre les tiens pour que les Volturi ne nous massacrent pas. C'est ce que font les membres d'un clan. » _

Emmett, hilare s'avança vers moi pointant du doigt son frère:

_-« Par ailleurs, tu as toujours eu confiance en ce type, au point de lui coller ta gosse entre les pattes. Franchement, le vampire et sa chanteuse à l'Eglise, ça avait un petit côté comique au baptême! Rien que pour ça, tu mérites de faire partie des Cullen. Tu es aussi barge que nous !_

_-Parle pour toi Emm' ! »_ Pépia Alice en se précipitant vers son frère. Il haussa les épaules doucement en la faisant tournoyer, puis revint à moi.

_-« Je vais faire dans l'original : super ton mariage. Rosalie ne se joint pas à moi pour les vœux de bonheur, mais ça, tu devais déjà t'en douter._

_-Elle va me haïr encore plus ! »_ Dis-je d'une voix blanche.

_-« Etonnamment, je croyais que vous aviez touché le fond toutes les deux, mais il semblait que je me sois trompé ! Elle creuse ma Blondie ! Bah, ne lui en tient pas vigueur, elle est dingue d'Edward et ne supporte pas de le voir souffrir. La seule chose qu'elle n'a pas encore pigé, c'est que ça n'est pas vraiment de ta faute. C'est ton sang. Et ton truc de loup aussi, le machin incontrôlable. »_

Il prit appui tranquillement contre le canapé, les mains dans les poches. Son flegme m'impressionnait. Il reprit, sérieusement :

_-« Tu es venu pour économiser un timbre ?_

_-Pardon ?_

_-C'est juste pour nous dire la date de ton mariage que tu es là où il y a autre chose ? »_

J'inspirais profondément. Emmett sous ses côtés bon enfant et naïf pouvait se montrer diaboliquement perspicace. J'avouais :

_-« Non. Il y a autre chose en effet, Emmett. »_

Je me tordis les doigts de longues minutes en silence avant de dire :

_-« Alice, j'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin, à mon mariage. Je sais que ça te mettras dans une position délicate vis-à-vis d'Edward et que c'est un mariage de loups avec.. beaucoup de loups justement mais…_

_-Bella ! Bien sûr que je veux être ton témoin ! »_ S'écria ma meilleure amie en se jetant sur moi, me faisant tomber à la renverse. Etonnée par son enthousiasme, Jasper me fournit la réponse à ma question muette :

_-« Elle se désespérait en pensant que tu ne la choisirais pas à cause de son côté « sangsue »…_

-_Oh, Alice, comment as-tu pu penser une chose pareille ? Si je te demande de tout organiser, si j'accepte que tu me pourrisses la vie sur ma robe de mariée, c'est que j'ai assez de courage pour tout endurer ! »_ Ris-je, et toute la maisonnée m'accompagna. Puis, je redevins sérieuse et me tournais vers Carlisle.

_-« Je… je ne sais pas trop comment amener ça mais… Voyez-vous, Billy va s'occuper de son fils le jour du mariage, et m'attendre à ses côtés à l'Eglise. _

_-Oui, c'est la tradition. »_ Appuya le docteur.

_-« Voilà… C'est tellement bizarre à dire… hum… je suis désolée… euh… Comme vous le savez, je n'ai plus de famille vivante. Ni frère, ni sœur, ni mère… ni père. Or, il me faudrait quelqu'un pour m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel et… je me disais que… ça serait bien… que ça soit vous. Vous êtes le seul adulte que je connaisse aussi bien depuis tant d'années, et j'ai l'audace de penser que vous me considérez un peu comme votre 3eme fille… »_

Il y eut un long silence. Carlisle semblait bouleversé, et il me prit dans ses bras. Puis il embrassa mon front et doucement, la voix brisée, me répondit :

_-« Ca sera pour moi un grand honneur que de t'accompagner auprès de ton époux le jour de ton mariage, Bella. »_

Esmée semblait elle aussi au bord des larmes, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Alice commençait déjà à s'agiter, telle une petite tornade, donnant des coups de fil pour réserver des salles, prendre des rendez-vous chez les couturières, le traiteur et tout le tralala. Je lui précisais :

_-« Le mariage aura lieu sur les falaises de la Push. »_

Les vampires blêmirent. Carlisle prit la parole :

_-« Bella, nous ne pourrons pas aller à ton…_

_-Si ! C'est Jacob le VRAI alpha. C'est lui qui dit quand le traité est brisé où pas ! »_

Ma voix claqua farouchement. C'est alors qu'un hurlement y répondit. Derrière la baie vitrée, un loup chocolat. Carlisle hocha la tête, Emmett alla déverrouiller la porte. Jacob redevint humain dans un buisson, s'habilla et passa le pas de la porte tranquillement. Le grand brun lui tapa dans la main, puis ils firent un petit échange bizarre pour se dire bonjour. Il renouvela l'expérience avec Jasper.

_-« Alors, ça y est, tu t'es lancé ! Fini la belle vie de célibataire, t'as la corde au cou maintenant !_

_-Mouais ! _

_-Espérons qu'elle l'étranglera pas ! » _Ricana Jasper en me jetant un coup d'œil malicieux. Jacob s'esclaffa en enlaçant ma taille et humant le parfum de mon shampooing dans mes cheveux en désordre. Il grogna :

_-« Mmmm… vous êtes des imbéciles._

_-Apparemment ça le botte les trucs avec les cordes et tout le toutim ! »_ Plastronna Emmett hilare. En donnant un coup de coude au vampire blond. Celui là prit la même position que le penseur de Rodin et d'une voix caverneuse déclara :

_-« L'amour rend aveugle, le mariage rend la vue._ » Puis il éclata de rire devant le visage faussement fermé de Jake, réjouit d'Emmett et ma mine effarée. J'avais l'impression que c'étaient mes frères qui accueillaient leur futur beau frère à la maison. Etrange sentiment après tout que celui là, mais on ne peut plus légitime. Durant presque deux années, ils avaient été mon seul univers : quand je sortais avec Edward, et quand Jacob était parti. Je leur étais reconnaissante de ne pas m'avoir rejetée quand je leur avais annoncé la nouvelle. Je savais qu'elle devait quand même un peu leur faire de la peine, à cause de la douleur d'Edward, mais ils comprenaient. Mieux, ils acceptaient, parce que c'était avec Jacob que je trouverais le bonheur. Alice s'assit à côté de moi en me montrant une photo, très sérieusement :

_-« Regarde cette robe ! »_

Je poussais un gros soupir avant de rire à gorge déployée et me plonger avec elle dans le magasine de mariage.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Alice m'observait tournoyer autour d'elle dans un gracieux mais discret bruissement de tissus. Je trouvais ma robe parfaite. Vraiment. Simple, sobre et élégante. Elle sourit, elle aussi satisfaite du résultat. Elle réajusta mon voile et déclara que l'essayage pouvait prendre fin. Nous étions à un peu moins d'une semaine du jour J et tout prenait forme, enfin. La voiture des mariés, les couleurs dominantes de la cérémonie, les plans de tables étaient faits, ainsi que le choix des vins et des menus. Nous serions une soixantaine, ce qui me convenait tout à fait. Pas trop de monde. Un peu beaucoup quand même pour moi qui ne rêvais que d'un petit mariage, mais ça n'était pas non plus Ibiza, donc Jake et moi nous nous accordions à dire que ça nous plaisait. Bref, le jour le plus beau de ma vie pouvait approcher, je l'abordais tout à fait sereinement. Enfin, sereinement… Sereinement avec une pointe d'angoisse quand même. Il y a toujours la hantise du temps ou du marié qui ne se présente pas à l'église, les trucs dans le genre. Oui, j'ai trop vu « very bad trip » mais quelle idée aussi de me passer ce film à quelques jours de mon mariage ! Je suis certaine que c'était une idée de Rosalie ! Il n'y a qu'elle pour être aussi sadique ! Dans la voiture, je questionnais Alice :

_-« Qu'est ce que tu as glissé au retoucheur ?_

_-Quelques suggestions pour ta robe._

_-Mais elle est parfaite ! Toi-même tu en as convenu !» M'offusquais-je._

_-« Elle est parfaite. Mais je veux qu'elle touche au sublime ! »_ Rit ma meilleure amie _« Qu'est ce que tu dois faire maintenant ?_

_-Passer à la pharmacie. Il y a quelque chose qui me chagrine depuis quelques temps._

_-Ah oui ? Quoi ?_

_-C'est… un peu embarrassant… »_ Commençais-je en baissant les yeux, avant de rougir violemment.

_-« Bah, on est entre fille ! »_ Se contenta de répondre Alice.

Je respirais profondément et dis très rapidement.

_-« Et bien voilà. Il se trouve que mes règles ne sont pas… comme d'habitude. Plus noires, moins abondantes. Sans oublier que, quand Jacob m'a demandé ma main, je pensais être enceinte. Alors, je me demande si je n'ai pas chopé un truc qui me dérègle mes menstruations. _

_-Tu peux répéter, je n'étais pas en mode « super ouïe vampirique »._

_- Je n'ai pas mes règles comme je devrais les avoir. C'est plus glaireux, plus marron presque noir, ça fait mal..._

_-Erk, c'est vrai que ça n'est pas très ragoutant. »_ Confirma ma meilleure amie.

_-« Au fait, Alice, simple curiosité... Tu sens quand j'ai mes règles ?_

_-Bah oui. Il y a des muqueuses mais aussi un peu de sang donc…_

_-Ca te donne soif ?_

_-Bella, t'inquiète, aucun des Cullen et des Hale n'a jamais eu envie de fourrer sa bouche dans ta petite culotte. A part Edward, mais ça n'était pas pour boire ton sang, crois moi ! »_ Pépia ma meilleure amie. Imaginant instantanément l'image dans mon cerveau, je tâchais de l'en chasser expressément. Une petite croix verte de profila à l'horizon :

_-« Alice, stop ! Il y a un drug store ! »_

Le petit lutin brun pila, je faillis m'écraser contre la vitre, puis je sortis de l'habitacle.

Je détestais les drug store parce que tout le monde peut voir ce que vous recherchez. Il n'y a aucune intimité. Après avoir arpenté tous les rayons « maux de ventre » « flatulences » et autres « diarrhées » sans trouver quelque médicament que se soit, je décidais de demander conseil auprès d'une vendeuse, jupe courte et rouge à lèvre écarlate.

-« _Bonjour. Je cherche quelque chos… »_ Alors que j'allais continuer ma phrase, mon portable vibra. Alice. Qu'est ce qu'elle me voulait ?

_-« Pardon… Alice ?_

_-Oui !_

_-Qu'est ce que…_

_-Je viens de regarder sur mon Blackberry un truc, à propos de tes soucis de santé. Je crois que tu devrais refaire un test de grossesse. _

_-J'en ai déjà fait un : négatif._

_-Tu pourrais en fait être en pleine négation de ton état, tout simplement. _

_-QUOI ?_

_-Bella, prends un test de grossesse. On le fait ensemble. Et après on avise. »_ Répliqua ma meilleure amie avant de raccrocher. Etrangement, je lui obéis. Mais j'étais quand même perplexe. On peut avoir ses règles quand on est enceinte ? Je me saisis de mon petit sac, sous l'œil tendre de la vendeuse au rouge à lèvre rouge et m'enfuis sans demander mon reste. Quand j'extirpais la petite boite bleue et rose, Alice se pâma :

_-« La chance Bella !_

_-Mmm, on verra._

_-Ne dis pas ça ! Rosalie et moi on donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir des enfants ! »_ Dit Alice, un peu irritée. Comment expliquer à sa meilleure amie que cet enfant, s'il existait en moi, je ne l'avais pas désiré ? Que c'était un accident ? Merveilleux certes, puisque c'est la vie, mais un accident quand même. Pendant que je songeais à ça, les kilomètres nous ramenèrent à Forks et à la villa. Je m'en aperçus quand je n'entendis plus le vrombissement des moteurs. Alice enleva les clés du contact et me dit :

_-« Allez, va le faire ce stupide test ! »_

Toute tremblante, je montais à l'étage. Jasper me salua, ainsi qu'Emmett, puis ils retournèrent à leur jeu vidéo (ou Jasper mettait ENCORE la pâtée à Emmett !). Esmée reprenait tranquillement un ourlet et Rosalie brodait. Bref, tout semblait calme.

Je m'assis sur la cuvette des WC et un petit « toc toc » me fit sursauter :

_-« Bella, je t'attends devant d'accord ?_

_-Okay Alice ! »_ Soufflais-je, écarlate.

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'en tenir. J'oscillais entre la joie totale, immense d'être de nouveau maman, et le désespoir, car cet enfant naitrait pendant une guerre. Mais, pour le moment, je devais savoir. C'était un besoin. J'ouvris sans aucune précaution l'emballage et, pour la troisième fois de ma vie, je fis pipi sur un bâtonnet de plastique. Et cette fois ci, instantanément, je vis se dessiner un petit « + » bleu. Enceinte. J'étais enceinte. Aucun doute là dessus ! Je poussais un petit cri de joie pure et de surprise, avant d'enlever le loquet et de me jeter dans les bras de ma meilleure amie. Elle me regarda faire, les yeux écarquillés, et alors qu'elle allait me questionner, je lui montrais le tube. Elle l'observa scrupuleusement, puis cria elle aussi. Nous nous étreignîmes longuement, et elle ne cessait de me répéter :

_-« C'est génial, c'est génial ! Mais par contre… INTERDICTION DE GROSSIR AVANT LA FIN DE LA SEMAINE TOI ! »_ Me dit elle tout à fait sérieuse. _« Et toi aussi bébé_ » murmura t'elle contre mon ventre, avant de revenir à ma hauteur _« Je ne veux pas que ta superbe robe qui nous a donné tant de mal ne devienne trop petite ! »_

Je ris doucement, caressant mon ventre où désormais je savais qu'une vie grandissait, tout en descendant les escaliers. Quand je relevais les yeux, les prunelles de 4 immortels de toisaient.

_-« Qu'est ce que vous avez à piailler comme des dindes ? _» Demanda Rosalie.

Alice me regarda et dit :

-« _C'est à toi de le dire. »_

Je souris faiblement et annonçais fièrement :

_-« Je suis enceinte. Je vais avoir un deuxième bébé de Jacob. »_

Les visages changèrent instantanément d'expression. Emmett lâcha sa manette, qui s'écrasa contre le sol. Jasper sembla ébranlé et dû se retenir de tomber à la renverse, Esmée eut un hoquet de surprise et se retrouva à mes côtés pour m'embrasser. Rosalie resta sans voix, partagée entre envie, dédain et joie ??? Oulaaaa, il va neiger en plein mois d'aout. Esmée demanda doucement :

_-« Emmett, peux tu appeler Carlisle et lui dire de passer chez Bella en rentrant, s'il te plait ?_

_-Oui, pas de souci !_

_-Bella, je pense que tu devrais rejoindre Jacob. C'est une grande nouvelle que cette vie qui grandit en toi. _

_-C'est ce que je pensais faire. Alice, tu peux me ramener s'il te plait ? »_ Demandais-je.

Une voix répondit à sa place :

_-« Non, laisse, je vais le faire. »_

Je me retournais vers elle et bredouillais :

_-« Tu n'es pas obligé Edward._

_-Ca me fait plaisir, Bella. En plus, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour ta si charmante invitation pour ton mariage. »_

Il était ironique et ça ne lui allait pas. Cependant, j'acceptais son offre et le suivit dans son antique Volvo.

Dès que je claquais la porte, il posa son regard doré sur moi et je me sentis coupable. Je ne savais pas de quoi cependant.

_-« Je suis content pour toi Bella._

_-Edward, je te jure que…_

_-Non, c'est vrai. Je pense que c'est bien pour toi. Pour le moment en tout cas._

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »_ Dis-je, soupçonneuse, tandis qu'il passait la première et démarrait en trombe, comme à son habitude.

_-« Je dis simplement que pour le moment Jacob est l'homme qu'il te faut. Mais qu'un jour, ça sera moi._

_-Edward, tu avais promis ! »_ M'écriais-je.

_-« Je sais ce que je t'avais promis. Je sais ! Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à toi, à toi qui gémissais mon nom, à tes baisers, à ta chaleur, à tes soupirs et tes caresses. C'est mal parce que tu en épouses un autre. Je le sais. Pourtant, ça me fait espérer. Nos corps étaient faits pour s'emboiter, pour faire l'amour Bella. Ca me rend dingue tout ça… Reviens à moi…_

_-Je ne veux pas en écouter plus ! Alors, si tu ne changes pas de sujet, je sors de cette voiture, pigé ? Mon dieu, Edward, je suis enceinte ! Enceinte de Jacob !_

_-Non, ne te fâche pas ! Je suis content si tu es contente. _

_-Je suis heureuse, Edward._ Vraiment heureuse.

_-Alors je le suis aussi. Parce que je t'aime. On est arrivé. Bonne soirée avec Jacob._

_-Bonne nuit Edward. »_ Murmurais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je passais le pas de ma maison, sans me retourner. Jacob adressa un petit signe de tête à la voiture, froid mais poli. Pendant ce temps, Liv' se blottissait dans mes bras.

_-« Tu m'as manqué maman. » _dit-elle, avant de déposer un gros baiser sur ma joue. Je ris doucement et notais :

_-« Je ne suis partie que quelques heures…._

_-Oui, mais c'était long aujourd'hui quand même. »_ Assura ma fille, très sérieuse. Jacob avait les dents serrées. Il y avait un problème. Je la repoussais doucement et mon fiancé demanda à l'enfant :

_-« Liv', tu montes chercher les dessins que tu as fait pour ta mère ou j'y vais moi ?_

_-Je monte papa, je monte ! »_ S'enthousiasma la petite fille avant de s'exécuter, gravissant en trombe les escaliers. Quand je n'entendis plus son pas je pris la parole :

_-« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Jake ?_

_-Un mauvais rêve de ta fille. Tu peux me redire le cauchemar que tu faisais avant qu'elle ne naisse, s'il te plait ?_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Bella, pour moi. Je t'en prie._

_-Je… je suis à la Push, dans la forêt. Il y a du vacarme autour de moi et j'entends des hurlements et des cris. Il y a une éclipse de soleil. La terre s'ouvre sous mes pieds, d'un côté le froid, de l'autre le brasier. Au fond du précipice il y a… deux individus. Je ne les connais pas, mais je sens que je dois les sauver… »_ Murmurais-je, bouleversée. Jake m'encouragea, en me prenant dans ses bras.

_-« Continue mon amour, continue._

_-J'ai un choix à faire. Je ne peux en sauver qu'un. Je ne parviens pas à me décider, et quand je choisis d'aider celui dans les flammes, tout s'effondre et la terre nous engloutit tous les trois. » _Finis-je en ravalant mes larmes.

_-« C'est bien ce que je pensais… »_ Souffla Jacob dans mes cheveux.

_-« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Elizabeth. Elle fait à peu près le même rêve que toi. Sauf qu'elle voit précisément quand c'est, c'est moins métaphorique. _

_-Tu me dis qu'elle peut avoir des prémonitions ?_

_-Non. Je ne crois pas. Mais on dit que les enfants ressentent parfois des choses. C'est plus ou moins flou selon les individus. On va dire que c'est une sorte d'intuition, tu vois. Elle a vu les Volturi et les loups. Ils se battaient. Ainsi que les Cullen. Et pour elle aussi il y avait cette maudite éclipse de soleil. J'ai vérifié et il y en aura une le 4 avril. 04/04 Ca ne te dit rien ?_

_-Euh, là, tout de suite, non ! Ca devrait ?_

_-Oui Bella. C'est le nombre qui revient dans l'Apocalypse selon Saint Jean. A l'ouverture du 4eme sceau. _

_-Tu connais l'apocalypse par cœur ? »_ M'écriais-je.

Il rit un peu avant de reprendre :

_-« J'ai dû faire une année de Théologie tu ne te souviens pas ? Quand j'avais pris comme spécialité « archéologie du bassin méditerranéen »._

_-C'est vrai, autant pour moi. Qu'est ce qu'il dit alors, ce texte ?_

_- « __A l'aube de la 4__ème__ heure du 4__ème__ jour, il y eut un grand tremblement de terre, le soleil devint noir comme un sac de crin, la lune entière devint comme du sang, et les étoiles du ciel tombèrent sur la terre, comme lorsqu'un figuier secoué par un vent violent jette ses figues vertes »_ _ça ne te fait pas penser à ton rêve ? Ils attaqueront le 4 avril. » _Assura Jacob. Nous étions en février. Ils arrivaient. Ils arrivaient bientôt. Instinctivement, je pressais mes doigts autour de mon ventre et posait la main de Jacob dessus. Entre mes larmes, je hoquetais :

_-« Je t'interdis de mourir, Jacob Black, quand tout commencera. Tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdis ! Pour Liv', pour moi… et pour un petit être qui à mon avis adorera t'avoir pour papa. »_ Soufflais-je en effectuant une pression sur sa paume. Jake m'observa sans trop comprendre quelques instants puis il reprit ses esprits.

_-« Enceinte ? Tu es à nouveau enceinte ? _

-_Il semblerait en effet. _

_-OH. MON. DIEU ! »_ S'écria t'il avant de m'embrasser profondément. A cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance, même pas cette guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon. Seulement le bonheur. Une petite voix fluette nous interrompit :

_-« Quand vous aurez fini de vous embrasser, maman elle regardera mes dessins ? » _

Jake et moi nous éclatâmes de rire. Je me penchais vers elle et assurais :

_-« Oui, Elizabeth. Mais avant, ton père et moi nous devons t'annoncer une grande nouvelle ?_

_-On va avoir un autre chat ? »_ S'enthousiasma t'elle, tout en attrapant le pauvre Toulouse qui sommeillait sur le rocking chair de la terrasse. Jacob s'exclama :

_-« Non, la grande nouvelle aura peut être un pelage, mais ça ne sera pas un félin._

_-Alors quoi ? »_ S'enquit Liv', dépitée.

_-« Lizzie, trésor, que penserais tu d'avoir un petit frère où une petite sœur ?_

_- C'est ça la surprise ?_ » Demanda ma fille en s'approchant de moi.

_-« Oui, Liv '. »_ Me contentais-je de répondre. Elizabeth semblait perplexe.

_-« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon ange ?_

_-Bah… t'es pas grosse ! »_ Répondit t'elle le plus simplement du monde. Ce qui arracha un rire bruyant à son père et s'empressa de dire :

_-« Ne t'inquiète pas. D'ici quelque mois, elle ressemblera à un éléphant !_

_-Vraiment ! »_ S'écria Elizabeth en m'observant.

_-« Vous êtes impossibles ! »_ Soupirais-je en souriant, avant de serrer ma fille contre mon cœur et de la porter dans sa chambre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je me réveillais au matin de mon mariage de très très très très bonne heure. Pour ne pas dire que je n'avais presque pas dormi. 2 heures à peine. Alice aillait me tuer, mon teint serait affreux ! Je descendis avec précaution l'escalier et me retrouvais nez à nez avec celui qui dans quelques heures serait mon mari pour toujours (et ce n'est pas une métaphore !) Jacob me sourit et me désigna la cafetière. Je hochais la tête et m'affalais sur le comptoir de bar, prenant machinalement une tartine beurrée et portais le café à mes lèvres. Café que je recrachais aussitôt d'ailleurs.

_-« Pouahhh, c'est quoi cette horreur ?_

_-Une recette de Jared contre la gueule de bois le jour de son mariage, après l'enterrement de vie de garçon… ou de vie de jeune fille pour toi, vu que techniquement, tu es, une femme. _

_- Tu as mis quoi dans le café ?_

_-Des œufs, du sel, du citron et du vinaigre, le tout mixé. Tu as les idées bien en place maintenant ? »_ S'enquit il en m'offrant sa face solaire. Je hochais la tête, amusée.

_-« Si tu avais peur que je réponde « non », tu aurais pu juste vérifier mon haleine tu sais ! »_ ris-je. _« Et saches que moi, môssieur, je ne suis pas rentrée saoule ! »_ M'enorgueillis-je. Il hocha la tête, perplexe. Je repris :

_-« D'ailleurs, je pensais dire « oui » à la fameuse question « voulez vous prendre Jacob Black pour époux », mais, avec un tel réveil, c'est finalement une réponse que je vais devoir méditer… »_

Une poignée de farine dans le visage m'empêcha de poursuivre. Hilare, j'entrais dans le jeu et lui en renvoyais. Il m'attrapa et me chatouilla, étalant la farine sur mes vêtements de nuit. Je lui courus après, à travers la pièce, afin de réclamer vengeance, autour de l'ilot central. Nous riions aux éclats, évacuant le stress de la préparation de notre union. Il m'aspergea d'eau, tant et si bien qu'avec la farine on aurait pu faire des bretzels avec mes cheveux. Je ripostais en lui renvoyant un œuf en pleine figure. C'est alors qu'une voix fluette nous interrompit :

_-« Maman ? »_

Liv' nous observait, atterrée, nous amuser comme des gamins de 6 ans.

_-« Qu'est ce que vous faites avec papa ? »_

Le rire sonore de Jacob tonna et il prit notre petite fille dans ses bras :

_-« On prépare le petit déjeuner, trésor. »_

Elizabeth m'observa et je lui souris. Alors, elle prit dans sa petite main un peu de farine et entra dans la bataille. Jake espérait qu'elle prendrait son parti, mais la solidarité féminine nous donna l'avantage. Après quelques minutes à se défendre âprement, il rendit les armes, haletant.

_-« Stop les filles, je déclare forfais ! _

_-Ok, c'est toi qui es donc de corvée de nettoyage, Jake ! »_ Lançais-je. Liv se dirigea tranquillement vers le canapé du salon, s'assit et alluma la télévision, sur le programme jeunesse. Rapidement, je lui préparais son biberon de chocolat chaud. Jacob estimait que le biberon quand on a 5 ans, même le week end, c'était assez… infantilisant. Je répliquais qu'au moins avec le bibi elle ne tâchait ni le tapis, ni le tissu du sofa, ce à quoi Jacob ne trouvait rien à répondre. Après avoir rempli mon job de maman, je rejoignis mon amoureux dans la cuisine et demandais, l'air de rien :

_-« Tu as fait quoi hier ?_

_-Je pense que tu préfèrerais l'ignorer, Bee ! »_ Dit il, de sa voix suave, coulant sur moi un regard en coin aguicheur, un sourire troublant aux lèvres.

_-« Si je te pose la question c'est que ça m'intéresse. »_ Réussis-je cependant à répondre.

_-« Okay. On a tracé jusqu'à Vegas. J'ai bu des bières avec les gars de la meute, plus Jasper et Emmett… »_ J'ouvris la bouche _« et je réponds d'avance aux questions que tu allais me poser ! »_ Je la refermais : _« Oui même les sangsues se sont forcées à boire et non, Edward n'était pas invité. Il n'avait pas sa place à mon enterrement de vie de garçon. Et oui c'était l'éclate total, du genre « Very Bad Trip » tu vois?»_

Je haussais les épaules. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord pour le coup.

_-« Hummm… Et, à part vider des bières ?_

_-Oh ! J'ai eu droit à un lap dance d'une jolie rouquine. Mais tu es meilleure qu'elle…Et je préfère les brunettes. »_

Je rosis, mal à l'aise parce que Liv' se tenait dans la pièce voisine, et que j'avais laissé la porte ouverte. Elle avait dû tout entendre, même sans comprendre.

_-« Hale s'est totalement lâché. Il semblait stone, c'était trop drôle. Emmett m'a dit que c'était parce qu'ils avaient chassé l'après-midi même et avaient bu du sang de vache bourrée de médocs. C'était vraiment marrant._

_-Mouais…_

_-Et puis il y a aussi la différence d'âge entre les loups et moi. Bon, Seth a décidé de recommencer à muter le jour de ses 40 ans, donc on dirait mon père. Et Sam n'a jamais arrêté. Mais imagine les autres, des petits vieux avec 4 jeunes et un adulte. Ils n'en revenaient pas au bar que ça puisse être mes potes ! Une histoire de conflit de génération tout ça… »_

Je pouffais doucement, comprenant la réaction des pauvres gens en voyant apparaitre des sexagénaires avec des gamins de 20 ans. J'avais eu moi aussi le même problème. Jake me tira de mes pensées :

_-« Maintenant, à ton tour de raconter ce que tu as fait !_

_-Alice m'a mené une vie d'enfer ! »_ Commençais-je.

_-« Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle ! Brave fille ! »_ Ricana mon amoureux.

_-« Méchant ! »_ Ris-je avant de reprendre_ « Il y avait Claire, Emily, Leah… »_ Jacob faillit s'étrangler _« oui oui, je t'assure ! Cherche pas, moi non plus j'ai pas compris pourquoi elle est venue… je soupçonne Sam de l'avoir menacée si elle ne se bougeait pas les fesses. Breff… Il y avait aussi tes sœurs, Esmée, Rosalie et Alice, évidemment. Elles m'ont fait écumer les bars et vendre mes baisers, puis, elles m'ont déguisée et je devais courir dans les rues en chantant « tiens voilà du boudin »… et encore, c'est le côté sympa._

_-Tu as eu moins de chance que moi »_ Concéda Jacob en m'embrassant.

Huit heures sonnèrent et avec eux la sonnette de la maison. Une tornade brune s'y infiltra sans qu'on l'y invite et piailla :

_-« Allez les amoureux, on se sépare jusqu'à 15 heures ! Vite, vite Bella, il y a encore mille et une choses à faire ! »_

Je soupirais doucement :

_-« Alice… _

_-« Non, non, non, pas de « Aliceeuuuhhh » qui tienne ! C'est la tradition ! Tu te prépares dans ta maison de famille et le mari dans la sienne._

_-Techniquement c'est ici la maison de famille de Bella. »_ Nota Jacob et je lui en fus extrêmement reconnaissante.

_-« Taratata ! C'est Carlisle qui la conduit à l'autel, c'est moi son témoin et… c'est moi qui ait la robe et l'alliance ! Je suis en position de force et je peux vous faire faire ce que je veux ! »_ S'enthousiasma Alice.

_-« Courage ! »_ Rigola Jacob en tapotant mon dos théâtralement. Ma meilleure amie me prit par le bras et me traina derrière elle, comme César trainait Vercingétorix lors de son triomphe. Ggggrrrrr ! Je n'aime pas être une victime ! Sur le pas de la porte, j'aperçus Jasper qui, avant de me saluer, dit sans prononcer le moindre son _« je suis désolé, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. »_

Mais, s'il y a quelques instants encore, j'étais en colère, la bonne humeur d'Alice et son enthousiasme me gagnait. A moins que Jasper ne fasse des siennes et je lui lançais un regard suspicieux qu'il ignora superbement. J'embrassais une dernière fois Jacob, avant que je ne devienne sa femme. Alice emporta Elizabeth et nous filâmes vers la demeure des Cullen, afin que j'y endosse mon habit de lumière. Il m'accompagnerait lorsque Bella Swan mourrait définitivement et que je deviendrais Bella Black.

La fille à vampire devenait la fille à loup.

Pour toujours.

J'avais eu le choix entre deux bonnes options.

J'avais eu le choix entre Edward et Jacob.

Entre la lune et le soleil.

Entre la mort ou la vie.

Je posais ma main sur mon ventre de femme enceinte et souris tendrement.

Je prenais la vie.

Je choisissais Jacob.

Mon Jacob, mon soleil, qui disparaissait peu à peu de la vitre arrière de la voiture.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen ni de Jasper Hale personnel,

(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sexy manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours. De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée… Ailleurs, à d'autres choses !), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar.


	30. Chapter 28: Bénédiction Part II

_BONJOUR MES PETITS VAMPIRES !_

_J'espère que vous avez passé un bon début de semaine et que vous êtes tous prêts à accueillir comme il se doit sur nos écrans New Moon. Après tout, maintenant c'est dans quelques heures !^^_

_Je vous remercie pour vos gentils mots d'encouragements, je salue les anciens qui s'accrochent encore à Rédemption après presque 1 année et aux petits nouveaux toujours les bienvenue !_

_Allez, en l'honneur de New Moon, en l'honneur de la TEAM Jacob, vous allez avoir droit ENFIN à l'un des moments que vous attendiez le plus à mon avis depuis le début de cette fic. Vous êtes toutes d'un pessimisme à faire peur quand même quand je vois vos reviews. Je suis sadique mais pas à ce point !_

_PS : vous êtes nombreuses à regretter l'absence du « baptême ». Et si je mets tout tout tou, je fais comment moi ma version deluxe hein ? Parce que là, il y est… Bon je vous laisse profiter, de quoi vous faire tenir avant que New Moon ne sorte…_

_Mille morsures!_

_Votre dévouée auteur. _

_Eléa Telmar_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_**Bella POV**_

Alice jouait à la poupée avec moi depuis des heures et je soupirais bruyamment pour la millième fois de la journée. Dieu que c'était ennuyeux de se préparer pour son mariage ! Emily me manucurait les mains, Alice et Rosalie s'attardaient sur le choix de mes « dessous » et j'avais une choucroute de rouleaux sur la tête. Une mine affreuse, une gamine qui jouait et criait, un bébé dans mon ventre qui dansait au rythme des cris de sa sœur. Bref j'étais désespérée. C'est alors que Claire prit en charge mon apprêtement. Après que les vampires m'aient forcée à enfiler un ensemble « soutient gorge boxer porte jaretelles » en dentelle rouge et noire on ne peut plus osé, _« pour inspirer le clébard pour la nuit de noce » _avait précisé Rosalie, la shaman me fit enfiler un corset. Méthodiquement, Alice me le noua, tirant tellement fort sur les ficelles que j'avais l'impression de ne plus respirer… ce qui était le cas ! Je suffoquais à chaque inspiration.

_-« Il faut souffrir pour être belle… »_ Ricana Leah.

_-« Et puis tu as quand même un peu grossi depuis…_

_-La ferme Alice. »_ M'énervais-je. Oui j'étais enceinte et alors ???

Pourtant, malgré mes protestations elle continuait de serrer… Tant et si bien que je me retrouvais avec une taille minuscule ! Ma poitrine quand à elle avait pris une jolie forme ronde et douce. Leah noua autour de mes hanches un jupon de lin fi, puis arriva ma robe de mariée : couleur ivoire, avec un joli bustier, toute simple, épousant encore tendrement les courbes de mon corps à mon grand soulagement. La seule fantaisie que j'avais acceptée était le moirage du tissu, qui allait de l'or à l'argent le plus pur, ainsi que quelques cristaux qui scintillaient doucement par ci par là. Quand à la traine, elle était tout à fait raisonnable. J'admirais l'inconnue dans le miroir et lui sourit. Emily souffla :

_-« Tu es divine. »_

Je rosis de plaisir et ris doucement.

_-« Il y a encore une ou deux choses à améliorer cependant. »_

Je croisais le regard affolé de ma meilleure amie et la rassurais aussitôt :

_-« Alice, ne stresse pas ! Je parlais simplement de ma coiffure ! Des bigoudis dans une église, ce n'est quand même pas très correct ! Je suis peut être nulle question mode, mais ça j'ai pigé que ça passait pas. Surtout quand on est la mariée tu ne crois pas ? »_

Leah et Rosalie s'esclaffèrent bruyamment tandis qu'Alice s'approcha de mon crâne. Appliquée, elle défit les rouleaux et mes cheveux cascadèrent avec souplesse sur mes épaules en vagues douces et luisantes. Claire les démêla un peu grâce à une brosse spéciale. Avec dextérité, Rosalie tressa deux fins brins de chaque côté de ma tête avec des fils d'argent. Puis, elle ramena les tresses à l'arrière de mon crâne où elle les noua, obtenant ainsi une demi-queue. Dans les boucles laissées aux vents, elle glissa d'autres brins argentés, si bien qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils brillaient de mille feux. Claire me maquilla très discrètement, puis je pus enfin me rendre compte que j'étais vraiment très belle en ce jour si spécial. C'est alors que Seth, mon autre témoin, Esmée et Carlisle entrèrent. L'indien siffla tandis que les vampires souriaient béatement :

_-« Tu es adorable »_ Me complimenta Esmée en m'embrassant sur les deux joues. Alice redevint sérieuse en me tendant un mouchoir bleu :

_-« Pour te porter chance ! »_

Je le glissais dans mon corsage sans rechigner. Je n'étais pas superstitieuse, mais cette tradition me tenait à cœur. Je préférais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour que mon ménage soit heureux, vu que j'avais un sixième sens pour m'attirer les ennuis. Venait donc maintenant l'objet emprunté. Esmée s'avança et c'est seulement là que j'aperçus qu'elle tenait une boite très usée. Elle murmura :

_-« Je l'avais gardé en espérant que ma fille, si j'en avais une, le porterait le jour de son mariage. Je n'en ai pas eu humaine et comme tu le sais, Rosalie et Alice se sont mariées et se remarient à leur idée. Alors, j'aimerais qu'il t'accompagne, toi, devant l'autel. » _

Rapidement elle découvrit son voile de mariée, brodé finement. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et Emily gronda gentiment Esmée, commentant qu'elle ruinait le travail laborieux de Claire pour me donner forme humaine, en raison de mon manque de sommeil. La remarque arracha un rire cristallin à la vampire.

Puis, Seth s'approcha et me demanda de fermer les yeux. J'obtempérais et sentis quelque chose pendre dans mon cou. Quand je rouvris les paupières, un pendentif en forme de goutte, rouge sang, tranchait sur ma peau laiteuse. Je le contemplais, effarée. Le loup garou m'expliqua :

_-« C'est un cadeau de la part de toute la meute et des sangsues. La goutte d'eau représente la meute, car c'est une denrée vitale. Le rouge, tu l'avais deviné, pour le sang, puisque les vampires sont une partie de toi. Et c'est neuf !»_

Je bredouillais lamentablement un « merci » et Liv' regardait mon collier avec méthode. Cette fille en était bien une, attirée par tout ce qui brille ! Je passais encore un semainier en argent autour de mon poignet droit et des bouches trous en diamant, cadeau de mon père pour mes 16 ans. Enfin, ma fille me tendit mon bouquet de mariée, composé d'arômes et d'ibiscus rouges.

Edward pénétra dans la pièce à cet instant précis et me contempla longtemps sans mot dire. Je le laissais me détailler à loisir, chagrinée cependant de son comportement que je jugeais déplacé, en ce jour de MES noces avec JACOB. Alice, n'y tenant plus, demanda :

_-« Alors, tu en penses quoi ?_

_-Je pense que… il n'y a pas de mots pour exprimer ce que je veux dire… »_

Leah siffla, imitée par son frère. Alice retroussa les lèvres mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. J'osais enfin prendre la parole.

_-« Edward, j'ai à te parler. Seuls. »_ Appuyais-je.

En maugréant, témoins e amis sortirent me laissant seule avec mon premier grand amour. A peine la porte s'était elle refermée qu'il se tenait à mes côtés, ma main dans la sienne, tandis qu'il jouait doucement avec mes doigts. Je commençais :

_-« Edward, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'aime moins que Jacob. Tu es toujours et sera à jamais très important. C'est juste… différent. »_

Il haussa les épaules, désabusé et cela me peina.

_-« J'ai bien compris cela Bella. Après tout, c'est lui que tu épouses aujourd'hui. Pas moi. Alors que si je n'avais pas été stupide, c'est lui que tu consolerais aujourd'hui t'excusant de m'épouser._

_-Ce qui est fait est fait et si tu continues de te lamenter, de m'aimer, je ne te verrais plus. »_ Le prévins-je, mécontente. Il sembla choqué.

_-« Autant dire, Bella, à la terre de s'arrêter de tourner. Au jour de ne pas s'arrêter. Bella, je ne peux pas ne plus t'aimer. Tu es mon air, mon eau, ma chair… Mais, parce que le plus important pour moi c'est de te savoir dans ma vie, j'apprendrais… »_ Affirma t'il en embrassant mes phalanges amoureusement. Puis ce fut le poignet, où il tiqua. Un bracelet, présent de Jacob, y reposait. Il me l'avait offert quand il avait appris ma grossesse. Je le revoyais gauche et minable tirer un petit sachet multicolore fermé par un cordon en cuir de sa poche arrière de jean. Puis il l'avait déposé dans ma main. J'avais répondu, mal à l'aise :

_-« Comme c'est joli ! Merci Jake ! _

_-« Le cadeau est à l'INTERIEUR ! »_ avait il soupiré.

Je m'étais battue avec le cordon. En poussant un nouveau soupir, Jacob l'avait ouvert pour moi et avait versé son contenu dans ma main.

_-« Le bracelet je l'ai acheté » _avait il précisé_, « j'ai juste fabriqué l'amulette ! »._

Et maintenant Edward pouvait voir, comme moi, à l'un des anneaux d'argent, une petite figurine en bois sculpté. Mon loup miniature était d'un réalisme époustouflant, taillé dans un bois brun-rouge, rappelant évidemment le pelage de mon amoureux.

_-« Tu permets ?_ » Me demanda-t-il en tendant les doigts vers le minuscule loup.

_-« Oui, bien sûr. »_

Il le soupesa, l'observa douloureusement. Je tentais de déchiffrer son expression, en vain. Il paraissait songeur, ailleurs.

_-« Il peut t'offrir des cadeaux, lui. »_ Lâcha t'il au bout d'un moment, amère. Il faisait référence à mon souhait, par le passé, qu'il ne m'offre jamais rien. Il chuchota :

_-« Penses-tu que je peux être moi aussi représenté ?_ »

Je fronçais les sourcils et opinais du chef.

_-« Si ce n'est pas acheté, oui. »_

Il sourit et sortit de son blaser un petit objet brillant qu'il glissa à l'opposé du loup. J'observais hébétée un cœur en cristal aux mille facettes.

_-« Il appartenait à ma mère. C'est juste un symbole. Il est dur, froid et étincelle au soleil. Comme moi._

_-Il est magnifique. » _Soufflais-je.

_-« Mon cœur est aussi silencieux que ce pendentif. Comme lui, il t'appartient. »_

Après ce petit entretient, Edward picora mes bras, puis mes épaules, ma clavicule ou il s'attarda longuement ainsi que mon cou. Je le laissais faire, sachant que c'était la dernière fois. Il remonta ensuite sur mes joues, mon nez.

_-« Quand tu as fêté ton 18 ème anniversaire, tu sais ce que je pensais ?_

_-Non._

_-Que j'allais te demander ta main au bal de fin d'année, dès qu'on aurait terminé nos études. Et je t'aurais transformée, parce que tu semblais tenir à devenir à monstre comme moi. _

_-Tu n'es pas un monstre._

_-Alors à devenir immortelle._

_-Je ne voulais pas devenir immortelle. Ce que désirais en fait, c'est échapper à la mort. C'est différent. »_Alors que ses lèvres effleuraient ma bouche, je fermais mes prunelles. Il déposa un baiser sur ces dernières, furieux. Il y avait de l'amertume, de l'urgence et u désespoir. J'hoquetais de stupeur mais le laissais agir. Il quémanda l'entrée dans ma bouche avec une langue taquine et c'est à cet instant que je rompis le baiser, posant un doigt entre ses lèvres et les miennes.

_-« Sois sage Edward, je t'en prie. »_Il s'enivrait de ma respiration, les yeux clos. Il souffla, douloureusement :

_-« Bella… Parfois, même si l'on est accro et que ça fait mal, parfois ça fait encore plus mal de décrocher. »_ Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et je murmurais doucement.

_-« Edward, sois raisonnable. Je veux bien porter ton cœur, mais pas de ça le jour de mon mariage. Maintenant, tu vas t'en aller et je te reverrais quand je serais devenue Mme Black. Tu ne me feras pas oublier mes vœux le jour de mes noces._

_-Adieu donc, Bella Swan, mon amour… »_ Souffla le vampire douloureusement. Mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux et je lui répondis, la gorge nouée par l'émotion :

_-« Adieu Edward Cullen…»_

Il me quitta sans se retourner, un sourire sans joie aux lèvres.

Alice et les autres s'engouffrèrent dans la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Leah encouragea Emily à vérifier l'ourlet de ma robe pour que je ne m'étale pas durant la marche nuptiale (je la tuerais un jour, je la tuerais !). Elizabeth riait en tournant sur elle-même, faisant ainsi voltiger sa robe de princesse. Une sorte d'euphorie gagnait peu à peu la pièce. A un moment, Alice et Emily me sourirent, tandis qu'Esmée chuchotait :

_-« Bella, maintenant tu es prête. Vas rejoindre ton époux. »_

Carlisle me tendit le bras et Emmett l'écarta, prétextant qu'il préférait s'assurer que j'arriverais entière à mon mariage. Or, connaissant ma maladresse, je risquais de me casser quelque chose en route, comme dans les escaliers. Il me porta donc en amazone jusqu'à la voiture, riant comme un enfant. Là, il me déposa doucement et Carlisle s'assit à mes côtés. Jasper prit le volant, Alice se posa côté passager, Elizabeth sur ses genoux. Tandis que ma meilleure amie se tuait (métaphoriquement hein !) à remettre en place le nœud dans le dos de la robe de ma fille, le docteur Cullen me demanda :

_-« Alors, tu as préparé tes vœux ?_

_-Ce n'a pas été simple mais ça va aller. Je crois._

_-Dis les nous ! »_ S'enthousiasma Alice.

_-« Non ! »_ Répliquais-je.

_-« Pourquoi non ? »_ S'indigna-t-elle.

_-« Tu sais déjà tout du mariage ! Tu l'as organisé de A à Z. Laisse moi au moins garder mes vœux pour Jacob et seulement pour lui !_ » Ris-je. Boudeuse, Alice dû cependant convenir qu'il y avait de la logique dans ce que je disais et Jasper rigola en enclenchant la première.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mon cœur battait comme les ailes d'un colibri en ce 29 février. Nous étions arrivés aux falaises dans un laps de temps qui m'avait paru une éternité… et en même temps une seconde. C'était là que j'allais me marier. Me MARIER ! Jacob adorait le symbole de mon choix. J'étais une fille qui aimait les symboles. Voilà tout. Au loin, un dais couvert de lys, d'arômes et d'ibiscus. On pouvait voir le marié stressé parler avec son père et la cinquantaine d'invité. C'était un « petit » mariage et ça allait être très bien. Je descendis de la Mercedes de Carlisle. Tremblante, le docteur me calma en posant sa main sur mon avant bras et murmura :

_-« Je suis si fier de toi »_ avec beaucoup d'émotion, comme un père qui marie sa fille.

_-« Merci beaucoup. Pour tout. » _

Je pris une grande inspiration et entendis un bruit de foule, une sorte de grondement.

_-« La mariée est là ! » « la mariée arrive » « ohhh » « elle est là ! »_

A la place de la marche nuptiale, j'entrais sur « staying alive », ce qui arracha quelques rires et sourires. Jacob semblait aussi ému que moi et je notais que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. C'était ça, le bonheur. Je volais vers mon époux, derrière Elizabeth qui jetait des pétales de rose rouge sur la neige. Un rayon de soleil embrasa le ciel et je fus heureuse qu'Alice ait pensé au dais pour couvrir tout le monde… Ainsi les vampires ne dévoilaient pas leur nature au monde mortel. Arrivé au pied de l'autel, Carlisle me baisa le front et me remit à Jacob. Ce dernier me prit la main. Elle sembla caramel tandis que je conservais mon teint de neige. Nous étions le soleil et la lune qui, après s'être longtemps courus après se retrouvaient enfin, ne formant plus qu'un, trouvant ainsi l'équilibre. Le prêtre, assez jeune mais totalement ignorant de notre secret, commença.

_-« Mes biens chers frères, nous sommes ici réunis, non pas juste pour célébrer un mariage. Car qu'est ce que le mariage après tout ? Un mot. Une idée. Un bout de papier ou encore un serment un peu plus solennel, pris devant témoins et Dieu. Un bon moyen, aussi, de faire la fête et de se retrouver tous ensemble. Nous sommes ici, certes, pour toutes ces raisons. Mais, elles semblent superflues face à l'essence même du mariage : l'amour. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes les témoins d'une déclaration d'amour. D'un amour puissant et sincère, pur, qui unit Jacob à Isabella…_

_-Bella ! Juste Bella ! »_ Interrompit Paul, hilare.

L'assemblée étouffa quelques rires amusés. Le prêtre consulta ses papiers et marmonna :

_-« Humm, c'est écrit Isabella sur le registre alors…_

_-C'est juste qu'elle préfère qu'on l'appelle comme ça, mon père »_ nota doucement Jacob, serrant ma main un peu plus fort.

_-« Bien… qui unit donc Jacob à Bella et Bella à Jacob. »_

Je jetais à cet instant un coup d'œil furtif à Edward. Il serrait les dents et les poings mais ne bronchait pas. Il endurait le martyr parce que je l'en avais prié, supplié même, égoïste que j'étais. Puis, je revins à mon mari.

La cérémonie s'écoula sans heurs, sans que j'en aie vraiment conscience, tellement j'étais bouleversée. J'allais devenir Mme Jacob Black. Puis, vinrent les vœux et l'échange des anneaux. C'est à cet instant que je sortis de ma torpeur. Jake prit la parole. Sa voix si assurée à l'accoutumée, chevrotait.

_-« Tous ici, vous savez que je ne suis pas brillant pour exprimer mes sentiments. Mais quand faut y aller, faut y aller n'est ce pas ? Aujourd'hui est le jour où ma vie débute, malgré tout ce que l'on sait. ..Toute ma vie j'ai simplement été moi… Déjà pas mal mais pas de quoi hein… un petit malin qui répare des motos de temps en temps. Aujourd'hui, je deviens un homme. Aujourd'hui, je deviens un mari. Aujourd'hui je deviens responsable de quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. Devant Dieu. Aujourd'hui je deviens responsable envers toi, envers notre avenir, envers toutes les choses complètement dingues que notre mariage pourra nous offrir. Et je sais qu'avec toi Bella, il y en aura des trucs de barje dans notre vie ! On sera ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais prêt à n'importe quoi. A tout endurer parce que tu seras là. Je serais prêt à tout. A assumer la vie. A assumer l'amour. Aujourd'hui Isabella Swan, notre vie ensemble débute. Pour ma part je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. »_

Emue aux larmes, je l'embrassais après qu'il a glissé mon alliance à mon annulaire gauche. Le prêtre toussota :

_-« Pas tout de suite ! »_ Et l'assistance rit un peu.

Ce fut à mon tour de prendre la parole et je dis :

_-« Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, j'aimais les gens au sang froid remarquable, et nombreux sont ceux ici qui pourraient vous le confirmer. »_ De nouveaux rires jaillirent, plus francs cette fois. Un coup d'œil à Edward. Il me sourit, pauvrement. _« Je les aime encore beaucoup, mais, à un moment de ma vie, quand j'étais seule dans le noir et le malheur, un soleil m'a ramené à la vie. Jacob, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Même quand je ne voulais pas de toi. Surtout quand je ne voulais pas de toi d'ailleurs ! » _

Des rires éclatèrent par ci par là et mon amoureux sourit de toutes ses dents.

_« Je t'ai rejeté souvent, mais tu as tenu bon. Jamais je ne te remercierai assez pour tout ce que tu m'apportes. Beaucoup disent que nous sommes trop jeunes pour nous marier. Je pense pour ma part que nous avons assez attendu. » _

Jake effectua une pression sur mes doigts et je lui souris.

_« Je te connais depuis une éternité. Tu me savais contre le mariage. Je me savais contre aussi. Et pourtant, maintenant, parce que c'est avec toi que je saute le pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu ce jour toute ma vie. Tu m'as offert une nouvelle vie, une merveilleuse petite fille, énormément de bonheur. Je t'aime. »_

Le prêtre me laissa passer au doigt de Jake un anneau puis s'exclama :

_-« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme ! »_

Je ris et demandais :

_-« Maintenant je peux ?_

_-Oui ! »_

Jacob m'offrit son sourire de soleil, releva délicatement mon voile et déposa sur mes lèvres un baiser enfiévré. Mon cœur s'envola dans ma poitrine et se brisa tout à la fois. La Bella d'Edward venait de rendre l'âme, ce qui me peinait, et j'aperçus le vampire s'enfuir dans la foule, grondant sourdement son désespoir. Puis, la Bella de Jacob reprit le dessus et je souris aux flashs des appareils photos. J'étais ma mariée, j'étais Bella Black. Enfin. Elizabeth se jeta dans mes bras et je riais aux éclats, Jacob m'attirant à lui. On nous lança du riz et des fleurs, tandis que nous rejoignions notre voiture de jeunes mariés : la Gran Torino de Starksy et Huch, la série préférée de Billy et Charlie. Jake prit le volant, Alice m'aida à m'assoir dans la voiture Elle ouvrit la boite à gants et en sortit une surprise : le gyrophare. Jacob éclata de rire à l'unisson avec moi, passa la première, posa un peu, et nous fit quitter les falaises sur fond de générique de la série, des casseroles tintant derrière nous, avec l'écriteau « just married. » Il m'observa et chuchota et passant un bras derrière mon appui tête.

_-« Je suis heureux. Je t'aime._

_- Jamais rien de nous ne séparera Jake. Je te le promets. »_

oOoOoOoOoOo

La voiture d'Edward nous rejoignit peu après. Je grognais :

_-« Qu'est ce qu'il nous veut ?_

_-Il doit nous accompagner quelque part. C'est moi qui lui aie demandé de venir, Bella._

_-Ah bon ? »_ M'étonnais-je. _« Tu as fait la paix avec lui ?_

_-Non. Mais je sais qu'il est important pour toi alors je fais avec… »_ Murmura il, tendrement en caressant mon visage.

_-« Regarde la route imbécile plutôt que dire des sottises._

_-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! »_

Je hochais la tête, vaincue par la fatigue, et me laissais conduire par mon nouvel époux. Je m'interrogeais cependant quand je le vis prendre un sentier dans les bois.

_-« Ca c'est pour la surprise, Bee. »_ S'amusa Jake. C'est alors qu'au détour d'un chemin, je l'aperçus : une villa. Merveilleuse et magnifique.

_-« C'est ta surprise ? »_ Réussis-je à articuler.

_-« Esmée a fait les plans. J'ai trouvé l'endroit. Tous les loups et vampires ont mis la main à la patte. C'est… leur cadeau de mariage. »_ Je restais béate devant l'œuvre d'art qui allait être, si j'avais bien compris, ma maison. C'était, pour la façade sud, le fronton d'une abbaye en ruine, style gothique flamboyant (étonnant dans un pays si jeune qu'il puisse y avoir des trucs aussi vieux jeu. Les architectes n'avaient pas trop d'imagination). Les autres côtés formaient des cubes blancs, style maison d'architecte. Je descendis de voiture et Jacob me prit dans ses bras pour me faire passer le seuil de notre maison, dans un éclat de rire. J'ouvris la lumière et aperçus les membres de la meute et les Cullen qui me hurlèrent :

_-« SURPRISE ! »_

J'observais quand à moi le séjour lumineux, décoré avec gout des meubles les plus design et reconnu immédiatement la patte d'Esmée et de Carlisle. De grandes baies vitrées laissaient entrevoir un jardin où coulait un torrent, avec une immense terrasse pour faire des barbecues l'été. Emily m'entraina dans la cuisine, toute noire et rouge, façon bar, pièce qu'elle avait confectionnée et décorée avec l'aide de Sam. Jake, Liv' et moi allions de découvertes en découvertes, émerveillés. Ma fille s'exclama devant sa chambre, chocolat et anis –évidemment !- que lui avaient concoctés Jasper et Alice, pleine de cachettes, de jouets… Il y avait même une cabane suspendue ! Edward quand à lui nous invita à grimper une échelle de bois qui permettait d'accéder à la mezzanine au dessus du salon. Il bredouilla piteusement :

-« _C'est moi qu'on a désigné pour cette pièce donc… »_ N'y tenant plus, j'y allais et faillis me trouver mal. Un énorme lit rond trônait dans cette pièce qui nous ressemblait tellement à Jake et à moi. Un dégradé d'or et d'argent très subtil et doux tapissait les murs. Jacob serra la main d'Edward, très ému, plein de gratitude :

_-« Merci vieux, merci, c'est superbe ! »_

Pour ma part j'embrassais Edward sur la joue. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse !

A côté de la chambre de Liv', une autre petite pièce, la seule, qui m'était encore inconnue. Claire avoua :

_« Celle-ci, c'est Jake qui l'a faite en premier ! »_

C'était la chambre de notre futur bébé, taupe et crème. Une nouvelle fois, tout un nécessaire en bois. Seulement le loup désormais ne hurlait pas à la lune… Il observait des cristaux de neige tomber, petite référence à Edward qui me toucha tout autant que lui. :_-« Merci Jacob. C'est merveilleux. Fabuleux. Merci. »_

Jake sourit et haussa les épaules en rougissant. Nous redescendîmes vers nos invités, afin de les remercier chaleureusement, comme il se doit.

C'est alors que Sam et Carlisle s'approchèrent et expliquèrent :

_-« On a pensé qu'une maison à vous, pour commencer une nouvelle vie à deux, c'était important. » _Commença le docteur.

_-« Et, puisque tu sembles attachée aux Cullen autant qu'à la meute, il fallait trouver un compromis, pour que tu sois heureuse avec tes amis, sans rompre le traité. »_ Poursuivit Sam, tranquillement.

_-« Or, cette maison se trouve à la frontière de nos deux territoires._

_-Ce sera un no man's land, un poste de frontière aussi. Loup et vampires pourront ici se côtoyer » _Dit Sam, et j'en eus les larmes aux yeux. Apaiser les tensions entre les gens que j'aimais, il n'y avait pas plus beau cadeau de noce au monde. C'est alors que Quil ouvrit avec emphase une bouteille de champagne.

-« _Assez parlé de politique ! On est ici pour fêter quelque chose, non ? »_

Et, dans la joie et l'allégresse agrémentées d'un fou rire général, le cocktail commença.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après un bon repas il y eut l'inévitable séance « photo des mariés à tous âges dans les positions les plus ridicules et embarrassantes du monde », qui me donna des envie de meurtre envers Alice (ce qui est embêtant avec les morts c'est justement qu'ils le sont on ne peut pas les tuer une nouvelle fois). Elle avait réussi à dégoter des photos de moi bébé, a quatre pattes, fesses en l'air, puis avec mon appareil dentaire (je croyais les avoir toutes brulées celles là !) où encore le jour de mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Jake lui aussi était rouge de honte en raison d'une vidéo ou on le voyait hurler à la mort « Y.M.C.A » tout en faisant la chorégraphie… et ai-je oublié de préciser qu'il portait le costume du chef indien ?

Ensuite vinrent le tour des discours des témoins, puis des parents.

J'avais décidément des facilités de composition aujourd'hui, parce que tout me faisait rire ! Billy s'avança alors et racla sa gorge.

_-« Comme vous le savez tous, Bella est désormais ma « fille. » »_ Débuta t'il. _« J'ai aujourd'hui cependant, une pensée pour ce vieux Charlie. Je suis certain qu'il t'aurait dit, quand tu lui aurais annoncé ton mariage, de sa grosse voix bourrue « tu vas dépenser de l'argent en masse pour rien, c'est stupide les mariages en plus, regarde où ça nous à mené ta mère et moi. Au fait, je le connais ? » Oui, Charlie t'aurais dit à peu près ça. Et, en entendant le prénom de Jake, il aurait ajouté « Bahhh… au moins c'est un brave gars. T'aurais pu choisir pire. Tu peux être certaine que j'aurais pas de soucis avec la belle famille… On pourra même aller pêcher et voir le match de foot ensemble sans culpabiliser ! » Toi, Jacob, mon fiston, ta mère serait comme moi aux anges en ce jour de liesse. Et en même temps un peu triste de se rendre compte que tu n'es plus notre petit bébé mais un homme. Franchement, j'avoue que c'est un sacré choc, et que je n'espérais plus que tu te déclares ! Plus de 55 ans, mon gars, c'est une jolie moyenne ! Mais revenons à maman… Elle pensait, la pauvre que tu ne trouverais jamais de petite amie à cause de ton mauvais caractère et de ta passion pour les motos ou voitures. Ce qui, dans le fond est amusant, puisque c'est la moto qui vous a rapproché. Un beau pied de nez au destin fils ! Je savais que ton truc débile –oui parce que quand même s'extasier sur un boulon, moi ça me dépasse- ça te servirait un jour. Vous avez, tous les deux, traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, et pourtant vous êtes encore là, debout et droits. En cette soirée si particulière pour vous deux, je lève mon verre en votre honneur, parce que vous nous avez donné une leçon sur l'amour. A Jacob et à Bella »_ S'écria t'il et l'assemblée l'imita.

Puis, Carlisle s'avança, une coupe de champagne à la main. J'adorais quand il se la jouait « humain ».

_-« Je voudrais ajouter un petit mot. Bella, tu es une femme merveilleuse, et j'ai eu l'immense honneur de donner ta main à Jacob. Maintenant, il prendra soin de toi et jamais plus tu ne te sentiras seule. Jake, tu es un homme d'honneur et je suis heureux de pouvoir te compter parmi mes connaissances, peut être même un jour serons nous amis… Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur ensemble, parce que vous le méritez ! »_

Alice virevolta auprès du micro et commença de sa voix cristalline :

_-« Bien, excusez moi, je continue… Ce soir, Jacob et Bella, grâce à vous, on tire un trait sur le passé. Ce soir, grâce à vous, la paix règne. Bella, ma chérie, mon cœur n'en pouvait plus d'imaginer ce jour ou je te retrouverai, à nouveau heureuse. Mes yeux de joie vont se noyer d'avoir trop attendu cet instant. Je veux profiter de cet instant si spécial avec vous… Mes amis, levez vos verres, au pardon et à la joie, fort et fiers de ce que vous nous apportez à tous ! » _Je bus ma coupe de champagne alors, avant de couper le gâteau et d'en faire avaler à Jake. Nous riions à gorge déployée, c'était le paradis. Il me murmura en embrassant mon cou, agaçant au passage de son souffle ma peau, serrant ma menotte dans la sienne :

_-« __Main dans la main on avance ensemble, nos regards tournés dans la même direction, puisqu'on s'aime et puisqu'on se ressemble, la légende se souviendra de notre union. »_

Mais, car il y a toujours un mais, la perfection s'envola lorsque j'entendis la voix fluette d'Elizabeth annoncer :

_-« La mariée entre dans la danse. »_

On mit un vieux rock et Carlisle s'approcha de moi. Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, je restais stoïque. Il chuchota :

_-« Bella, c'est la tradition. La mariée ouvre le bal avec son père. Vu l'absence de Charlie aujourd'hui, c'est à moi que reviens cette tâche, vu que j'ai accordé ta main à ton mari._

_-Docteur Cullen, je ne sais pas danser ! »_ M'affolais-je. Le vampire rit doucement.

_-« Tu n'as rien à faire, juste à te dandiner et tourner de temps en temps._

_-Même ça je pourrais ne pas y arriver sans me faire une entorse !_

_-J'ai des bandes de gaze au pire ! »_ Ricana Carlisle. Sur ce, il commença à bouger, m'entrainant avec lui, dans les rires et crépitements des appareils photographiques. C'était agréable, simple, naturel. Humain. Banal.

Peu après, je retrouvais mon époux, qui m'embrassa profondément.

_-«-Alors Mme Isabella Black, tout se passe comme vous le voulez ? Au passage, j'adore prononcer cette phrase. _

_-Imbécile ! Je me demande parfois pourquoi je t'aime !_

_-Moi aussi je vous aime Mme Black. J'apprécie simplement que tu portes mon nom. _

_-J'avoue que ça ne sonne pas si mal ! »_ Concédais-je.

Il me désigna alors Jasper Hale du chef. Ce dernier portait à bout de bras Liv', la faisant valser dans le vide, provocant les gazouillements de la petite.

_-« Fais lui confiance. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, surtout venant de lui, parce que tu le pense encore dangereux… Mais c'est sa chanteuse et je pense qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal. Il tient trop à elle pour ça. » _Le rassurais-je.

_-« Mouais, je sais… Mais ta fille aurait pu s'imprégner d'un autre type quand même ! Fichu truc de loup ! »_ Murmura Jake. J'éclatais de rire et il reprit :

- _« Les autres sangsues ne tarderont plus trop maintenant. J'ai dit aux autres de rappliquer pour qu'on s'entraine tous ici avec Jasper. On va leur foutre une raclée dont ils se souviendront les ritals ! Et ensuite, nous reprendrons notre petite vie, juste toi et moi. Et Liv'. Et le playmobil dans ton ventre.»_

J'embrassais Jacob après avoir éclaté de rire face au dédain de ce dernier pour les rois des vampires.

J'aperçus qu'Edward s'éclipsait à cet instant, et je ne le retins pas.

Il devait faire son deuil, accepter la nouvelle donne seul, même si je mourrais de douleur de le savoir malheureux par ma faute.

Une pression de la main de Jake sur la mienne me ramena à la réalité.

Je lui murmurais :

_-« __Juste toi et moi, tu peux compter sur moi._

_-__ Juste toi et moi, afin que le monde entier voie que pour toi et moi c'est une seule et même voie et que de toi à moi, la famille ne ment pas. »_ Répondit il de sa voix de velours.

Emue aux larmes, éperdue de bonheur, je lui offris mon cœur avec ma main, mettant mon destin entre les siennes, pour toujours.

_-« Main dans la main on avance ensemble, nos regards tournés dans la même direction, puisqu'on s'aime et puisqu'on se ressemble, la légende se souviendra de notre union. »_

Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois, ivre de bonheur, et il posa sa paume chaude sur mon ventre, un sourire banane aux lèvres.

Nous profitions de ces instants de bonheur, les accueillant comme une bénédiction avant la tempête.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen ni de Jasper Hale personnel,

(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sexy manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours. De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée… Ailleurs, à d'autres choses !), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar.


	31. Chapter 29: Protection

_BONJOUR MES PETITS VAMPIRES !_

_J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! _

_New Moon est sorti, je l'ai déjà vu 2 fois et je ne pense pas m'arrêter là ! _

_Je vous remercie pour vos gentils mots d'encouragements, je salue les anciens qui s'accrochent encore à Rédemption après presque 1 année et aux petits nouveaux toujours les bienvenues !_

_Par ailleurs… Je tiens à souligner la ferveur de IloveJacobBlack qui m'a laissé pas moins de 8 posts au cours du chapitre précédent ! Merci beaucoup ma belle, je suis déçue que tu ne sois pas sur pour t'envoyer un MP._

_C'est un chapitre de taille normale (10 pages word) que je vous propose mais l'un de mes préférés de toute la fic. Vraiment l'un de mes coups de cœur alors qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire._

_Par ailleurs, et ce doit être un effet « new moon » j'ai ENCORE écrit un chapitre inédit. Nous en sommes donc à 2 épilogues alternatifs et 5 chapitres bonus… soit 7 chapitres que vous découvrirez quand Rédemption sera finie… *certains seront mis en ligne quand même, les 2 autres épilogues c'est certain en tout cas !*_

_Mille morsures!_

_Votre dévouée auteur. _

_Eléa Telmar_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_**Chapitre 29 : Protection.**_

_**Bella POV**_

Il gelait à pierre fendre en ce dimanche après midi. La neige avait recouvert d'un édredon blanc et moelleux la terre, et continuait de tomber à gros flocons. Liv' s'était amusée toute la journée à faire de la luge avec son père, des batailles de boules de neige et des bonhommes de neige. Jacob et moi participions à tous ces jeux, profitant du moindre instant avec elle… sans oublier qu'elle nous offrait sur un plateau en argent le moyen de nous amuser comme des gamins sans que ça semble déplacé… J'adoreeee les enfannntssss ! Puis, nous avions décidés d'un commun accord de rentrer à la maison pour nous réchauffer. Jake préparait dans la cuisine des pancakes, le goûter préféré d'Elizabeth, en fredonnant « I was made for loving you » de Kiss. Quand à moi, je m'étais calée dans un de nos sièges « œuf », les mêmes que ceux de « Men in Black », face au feu de cheminé. Ma petite fille m'y avait rejointe quelques secondes plus tard et s'était pelotonnée contre ma poitrine en me tendant un livre de contes.

_-« Lequel veux tu que je te lise aujourd'hui, Liv' ? » _Demandais-je en caressant ses cheveux tendrement, inspirant à pleins poumons son odeur de fraise des bois.

Elle releva son minois farouche et annonça :

_-« Tu ne m'as jamais raconté la Belle et la Bête._

_-Tu veux celle-ci ?_

_-S'il te plait maman… »_ Quémanda t'elle en me lançant un regard brillant. C'était stupide de ne lui avoir jamais lu ce conte alors qu'elle connaissait déjà _Dracula._ Oui, je sais, je suis folle de le lui avoir lu, à 5 ans. Mais c'était elle qui était tombée dessus en farfouillant dans la bibliothèque, elle avait feuilleté les pages et vu des vampires. Alors, intriguée, elle m'avait demandé de lui raconter l'histoire, ce que j'avais fait. A la fin, elle m'avait demandée :

_-« Est-ce qu'Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esmée, Edward et…_

_-Jasper ?_

_-Oui… »_ Avait elle rougi. _« Est-ce qu'ils boivent eux aussi le sang humain, maman ?_

_-Non trésor. Ils en ont bu pour certain, mais c'est loin désormais._

_-Pourquoi les gens ont-ils peur des vampires alors? Les Cullen ne sont pas méchants…_

_- Liv', écoute-moi très sérieusement, d'accord ?_

_-Oui maman._

_-Les gens ont peur de ce qui n'est pas comme eux. L'inconnu fait peur. Ils ne savent pas que les vampires existent, comme les loups garous. C'est pour ça qu'on garde notre secret pour nous, tu comprends ? Il en va de notre vie. _

_-C'est nul les gens. »_ Avait elle assurée boudeuse.

Bref, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce conte lui était encore inconnu. Je ramenais la couverture sur nous, me mis en travers du siège afin que ma tête et mes jambes soient en appui et offrent un cocon agréable à ma fille, puis ouvris l'ouvrage. Assurée, je commençais la lecture :

_-« Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un jeune prince qui vivait dans un somptueux château. Bien que la vie l'ait comblé de tous ces bienfaits, le prince était un homme capricieux, égoïste et insensible. Un soir d'hiver, une vieille mendiante se présenta au château et lui offrit une rose en échange d'un abri contre le froid qui faisait rage. Saisi de répulsion devant cette misérable apparence, le prince ricana de ce modeste présent et chassa la vieille femme. Elle tenta de lui faire entendre qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences et que la vraie beauté venait du cœur. Lorsqu'il la repoussa pour la troisième fois, la hideuse apparition se métamorphosa sous ses yeux en une créature enchanteresse. Le prince essaya de se faire pardonner, mais il était trop tard car elle avait compris la sécheresse de ce cœur déserté par l'amour. En punition, elle le transforma en une bête monstrueuse, et jeta un sort sur le château, ainsi que sur tous ces occupants. Horrifié par son aspect effroyable, la bête se terra au fond de son château avec pour seule fenêtre sur le monde extérieur un miroir magique. La rose qui lui avait été offerte était une rose enchantée qui ne se flétrirait qu'au jour de son vingt et unième anniversaire. Avant la chute du dernier pétale de la fleur magique, le prince devrait aimer une femme et s'en faire aimer en retour pour briser le charme. Dans le cas contraire, il se verrait condamné à conserver l'apparence d'un monstre, pour l'éternité. »_ Elizabeth hoqueta de stupeur à cet instant précis.

Je tournais la page et Liv' piailla quand elle aperçut l'illustration de la bête.

_-« On dirait papa quand il est un loup ! »_

Jacob se précipita dans la pièce, vit l'image et grogna et ébouriffant la tête de notre fille :

_-« Je n'ai pas de cornes trésor. Et puis, quand même, je suis nettement plus séduisant, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

Il attendait une réponse. Liv' se contenta de répondre :

_-« Papa, tu pourrais aller continuer de faire les pancakes ? »_

J'éclatais de rire en même temps que Jacob, et ce dernier s'exécuta. Notre petite fille me dit ensuite avec beaucoup de sérieux :

_-« Maman, est ce que ces histoires sont vraies ?_

_-Elles existent vraiment mais ne se sont pas passées dans le monde réel._

_-C'est triste._

_-Pourquoi ma puce ?_

_-Parce que si les fées existaient, je leur demanderais pleins de choses : une robe pour tante Alice, un nouveau visage pour tante Emilie, grand père Charlie, Jazz, que Rosalie soit moins méchante, qu'elle ressemble plus à oncle Emmett. Et je voudrais qu'Edward n'ennuie plus mon papa pour que mon papa ne s'en aille plus jamais._

Je ris doucement, songeant que Jasper avait presque élu domicile chez nous et embrassais ses joues.

_-« Edward n'ennuie plus ton papa._

_-Oui mais je ne l'aime pas._

_-Pourquoi donc ?_

_-Parce qu'il sent la mort. »_

Je me tus soufflée. C'était bien la première fois qu'on me sortait ça !

_-« La mort dis tu ?_

_-Oui. »_ Miaula t'elle. Elle semblait bouleversée. Je demandais :

_-« Et c'est seulement lui qui sent comme ça ?_

_-Non. Il y en a d'autres. Mais c'est moins fort. »_ Assura l'enfant.

Alors que je commençais un peu à angoisser, la sonnette retentit. Je me levais et allais ouvrir. J'aperçus le visage renfermé mais calme de Jasper Hale, qui s'illumina d'un seul coup. Jacob cria de la cuisine :

_-« Qui c'est ?_

_-La Team Sangsue qui débarque ! »_ Répliquais-je. J'ouvris la porte et laissais Jazz entrer, Edward sur ses talons. Le blond me serra dans ses bras :

_-« Hey, salut Bella, ça va ?_

_-Oui. Liv' a fait la folle toute la journée, elle est crevée donc à mon avis, demain… grasse matinée. Et toi ?_

_-Tout va bien. »_ Répondit il plus pour se rassurer lui que moi.

Je me tournais vers Edward et l'embrassais sur la joue. Puis, lorsque je me retournais, j'aperçus qu'Elizabeth m'avait suivie, trainant derrière elle son doudou, un immense loup en peluche qu'Alice lui avait offert. Ses petits yeux bleus nuit pétillaient de bonheur quand elle vit Jasper. Ce dernier, maladroitement, s'approcha d'elle. Cette dernière recula de trois pas, courut et se jeta dans ses bras, où il l'accueillit fébrilement. Elle passa ses petites mains de chaque côté de ses épaules et se laissa dorloter en ronronnant :

_-« Bonjour oncle Jasper ! Bonjour Edward !»_

Jacob sortit de la cuisine à l'instant même, afin de saluer nos hôtes. Il serra chaleureusement la main à l'empathe, se montra un peu plus réservé pour Edward mais resta quand même très poli. Puis, il s'adressa à moi :

_-« Je vais aller bouger les gars à la Push, ils doivent encore jouer au rami autour d'un brandy ou autre. _

_-Jake, ils ne sont pas encore tout à fait séniles ! » _Me moquais-je.

_-« Mouais, mais ils sont vieux ! Le gouter de Liv' est sur la table de la salle à manger. Jasper, ça va être long, l'entrainement ?_

_-Ouais, je pense. Il faut que tout le monde passe donc…_

_-Okay. Bee, il y a des pizzas et autres cochonneries, tu peux les faire réchauffer…_

_-C'est ça le problème quand on s'est mariée avec un loup-garou, lui et ses potes sont des ventres sur pattes ! »_ Rigolais-je, avant de déposer un baiser fleur sur les lèvres de mon amoureux. Il sourit et dit :

_-« Je reviens de suite._

_-A toute à l'heure. »_

La porte claqua et je retrouvais mon chemin vers ma cuisine, Edward sur mes talons. Je demandais à Jasper :

_-« Tu peux la faire manger, le temps que ton frère et moi nous préparions les amuses gueules pour les autres ?_

-_Bee, je ne sais pas faire manger les enfants. »_ S'offusqua t'il avant de reprendre avec malice, l'œil lubrique _« Par contre je sais comment les manger! _

_-«Roooh Jasper, pense quand même à mon pauvre tapis si tu vidais ma fille de son sang. Imagine le travail que ça va me donner ! »_ Ris-je, et il s'esclaffa avec moi, tandis qu'Edward serrait les dents. Ce qu'il pouvait être rabat-joie quand il le voulait lui ! Je répliquais doucement au vampire blond :

_-« Au fait, Jazz… Ne penses pas que tu t'en sortes avec une blague. Liv' doit vraiment manger… Tu vas apprendre à nourrir les enfants… Un conseil : l'avion c'est bien. »_ Dis-je en mimant le geste. Le vampire devint encore plus livide que d'habitude, ce qui donnait une couleur bizarre : le plus blanc que blanc, couleur dont le nom vient de Coluche.

De là où nous étions, Edward et moi, je pouvais surveiller du coin de l'œil ce qui se passait, tout en conservant de l'intimité avec mon ancien amoureux. Il se pencha vers moi et demanda doucement :

_-« Tu n'as pas peur ?_

_-Non. J'ai confiance en lui, comme j'avais confiance en toi… Il y a bien longtemps…_

_-C'est très honorable de croire en celui qui veut te vider de ton sang. » _Dit il avec un détachement forcé.

_-« Ne sois pas si… _(je me retenais de continuer ma phrase. Il le prendrait mal que je n'aime pas son côté Edwardien) _ne sois pas comme ça, Edward, s'il te plait. Nous n'avons pas la même façon de voir les choses… Tu penses que tu es un monstre. Je suis certaine que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu me dis que tu voulais me boire… Je crois que vos chanteuses sont plus qu'une gourde de sang chaud pour vous._

_-Bah bien sûr… »_ Ricana Edward en effleurant mes doigts des siens. Il murmura contre mon oreille :

_-« J'attends tes théories. »_

Je fermais les yeux et m'alanguissais face au frisson que provoquait son haleine glacée sur ma peau. Il m'avait déjà dit ces mots… Quand je le connaissais à peine et que, malgré ça, j'étais follement et éperdument amoureuse de lui, à la cafétéria. Mon corps se tendit. Il se souvenait. Un peu vaseuse, je chuchotais :

_-« Je pense que vos chanteuses sont comme nos imprégnées… Vous les aimez… Et c'est le désir de la posséder, de la posséder toute entière, qui vous pousse à vouloir boire son sang. Ainsi, vous la marquez comme vôtre, elle vous appartient à jamais…_

_-Vraiment très romantique Bella, mais tu devrais arrêter les romans d'amour gothique genre Victoria Frances. Je te jure… »_

Je me tournais vers lui et caressais sa joue en soupirant :

_-« Tu te détestes tellement qu'il est difficile de t'aimer, Edward Cullen. Je pensais qu'avec moi, que ce que nous avions vécu te changerait… il n'en est rien, et j'en suis désolée… Tu mérites tellement de vivre en étant heureux… Et tu ne le seras que lorsque tu auras accepté ce que tu es. Un vampire. Et tu n'es pas monstrueux, loin de là. Je te le jure… Malgré ce que tu as fait dans ton passé, malgré cette malédiction qui plane sur ton destin, tu es un homme bon. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris à mes côtés._

_- C'est vrai que tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur…_

_-Elizabeth saura faire de Jasper quelqu'un de meilleur aussi. Je le sens.»_ Affirmais-je.

_-« Alice l'a déjà pas mal transformé… C'est un type bien.»_ Avança Edward.

Je soupirais doucement en jetant un regard vers Liv' et lui. Il y avait quelque chose de plus entre eux. Quelque chose de différent d'avec Alice. Une sorte de cohésion. C'était différent oui. Alice et Jasper c'était sacré, ça ne bougerait jamais. Jasper était à Alice et Alice était à Jasper. Mais Liv' serait l'épaule sur laquelle Jazz pourrait compter. Une meilleure amie. Ils se comprenaient.

_-« Oui, c'est vrai, je te l'accorde. Alice l'a remis dans le droit chemin, lui a montré où il se trouvait. Du vampire insatiable de sang humain, il s'est plié à votre régime, ce qui, à mon avis, n'a pas dû être simple pour lui. _

_-Tu n'as même pas idée. Emmett et moi, nous jouions à le tenter. On faisait trainer des humaines pas loin de lui, on l'a obligé à aider Carlisle à l'hôpital, prétextant qu'on avait tous les deux un empêchement, alors qu'Alice avait vu qu'il y aurait un train qui aurait déraillé –et donc beaucoup de sang- ou encore en lui avouant où Carlisle rangeait ses poches de sang, au cas où nous soyons vraiment gravement blessés, pour reprendre des forces… Il a tourné comme un lion en cage des jours, tentant en vain de se raisonner de ne pas aller boire tout ce sang… Mais il a craqué, et comme nous avions mis Emm' et moi du colorant bleu dans le sang, sa langue a eu cette couleur pendant des semaines… _

_-Le pauvre… »_ Le plaignis-je, tandis qu'Edward souriait, insouciant pour une fois. J'aimais quand il quittait cette mine sévère pour arborer un sourire espiègle, qui illuminait chaque parcelle de son visage d'ange, faisant pétiller ses prunelles dorées comme du champagne. Il me racontait les imbécilités et autres vacheries que des frères se font entre eux. Je lui pris la main doucement, et il me saisit par la taille, glissant sa paume au dessus de mes reins, tandis que l'autre fourrageait fiévreusement dans mes cheveux. Je ronronnais un peu, et je le sentis sourire contre mon crâne. Puis, il y eu un courant électrique entre lui et moi, quelque chose qui me fit sursauter et rompre l'étreinte.

Je pense que Jasper avait dû faire des siennes, et je lui en étais vaguement reconnaissante mais aussi en colère. Je n'aimais pas qu'il puisse me contrôler. Edward termina son histoire, en embrassant délicatement mes poignets :

_-« Ne le plains pas trop ! Pour se venger, il a influencé mes sentiments, tant et si bien que j'étais amoureux de Carlisle, je n'arrêtais pas de lui courir après, quémandant…_

_-Quémandant ? »_ Demandais-je, taquine.

_-« Tu n'as pas à le savoir… »_ Souffla t'il. Je fronçais un sourcil. Il était vaincu : _« Enfin je reformule : je ne VEUX pas que tu saches ce que je lui demandais ! »_

J'éclatais de rire, et lui aussi. Tout me semblait simple désormais. Je pouvais rester avec lui sans que je ne souffre de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser où autre. Je posais mon regard vers ma fille qui battait des mains de joie et Jasper qui badinait tout en restant incroyablement prudent, distant, alors qu'on sentait qu'il voulait beaucoup plus.

_«-Cependant, il n'a pas encore trouvé la paix. Peut être que le fait de résister à sa chanteuse lui permettra d'accéder à la rédemption. _

_-Tu voudrais nous convaincre tous que nous ne sommes pas des monstres…_

_-Vous ne l'êtes pas. Je t'ai aimé et je t'aime toujours, Edward. Et crois moi, je ne fais pas dans le monstre. Tu es beau, tendre, prévenant, angoissé quand je ne suis pas là… Un vrai prince charmant. Le prince charmant dans les histoires est toujours un chic type. »_ Murmurais-je. Edward prit alors ma main dans la sienne et la pressa fermement. Je la lui laissais, goûtant avec délectation à ce moment de complicité avec mon… ami.

Au loin, j'entendais Jasper qui tentait de faire manger Liv', avec la technique de l'avion. Il n'avait pas compris que je me moquais de lui tout à l'heure ????

_-« Une cuillère pour papa… Une cuillère pour maman… »_

Les bruits de mastication de ma petite fille m'indiquaient qu'il se débrouillait comme un chef. Puis, elle se racla la gorge et commença :

_-« Oncle Jasper, pourquoi est ce que tu as toujours les yeux tout noir quand je suis là ?_

_-Que… Quoi ?_

_-Oui. Tu as toujours les yeux noirs quand je suis là, alors que quand tu parles à maman ou à papa, et que je suis en haut des escaliers, ils sont dorés, comme ceux d'oncle Emmett. _

_-C'est euh.. compliqué…_

_-C'est parce que tu as soif quand je suis là ? »_ Questionna t'elle simplement.

_-« Oui. »_ Avoua Jasper, un peu penaud.

-«_ Pourquoi est ce que tu veux boire mon sang et pas celui de Leah par exemple ? »_

Le blond prit une grande inspiration.

_-« Il y a des choses très très puissante pour les gens comme moi…_

_-Les vampires._

_-Oui. Pour moi, ton sang sent très bon. _

_-C'est comme les pancakes pour moi ?_

_-Oui, c'est ça._

_-Oh ! »_ S'exclama t'elle, plutôt ravie. _« Et je sens quoi pour toi ?_

_-Tu sens la tarte au citron et le coton._

_-La tarte au citron et le coton ? » _Dit elle un peu moins enthousiaste. Sentant le mécontentement de ma fille poindre sous la question, Jasper s'expliqua :

_-« Ma mère, quand j'étais enfant, faisait des tartes au citron. J'en mangeais goulument dans les champs de coton de mon père… Et tu sens pareil. Tu sens comme mes rares, trop rares souvenirs d'enfance. C'est très alléchant et en même temps très nostalgique._

_-C'est triste alors…_

_-Non. Ca me rend heureux aussi. _

_-Je te rends heureux ?_

_-Oui. Très heureux. Je tiens à toi la boule de poil._

_-Alors, si c'est comme ça, je suis contente. »_ Piailla t'elle.

_-« Tu n'as pas peur ? » _S'étonna-t-il.

_-« Je devrais ? _» Répliqua Liv' sur me même ton._ « La seule chose qui me faisais peur c'était d'être qu'une pâtisserie pour toi, alors que pour moi, tu es beaucoup plus. »_ Souffla-t-elle en piquant du nez.

Jasper rit doucement et recommença à la nourrir en affirmant :

_-« Tu es spéciale. Je le sais. Et je sais ce que tu ressens aussi. _

_-C'est la seule chose qui m'énerve chez toi, oncle Jasper._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Que je ne puisse avoir aucun secret avec toi._

_-Je ne lis pas les pensées comme Edward._

_-Non. Mais je crois que les émotions c'est encore plus privé que les pensées. Parce que les pensées, on peut les bloquer, on peut contourner le pouvoir d'Edward en chantonnant dans sa tête par exemple. Mais on ne peut pas empêcher son cœur de battre très fort ou nos mains de trembler. Tu connais tout des gens, on ne peut pas te mentir sur ce que l'on ressent ou pense, parce que nos émotions te le disent._

_-C'est bien pensé, en effet, petite louve.»_

Elle hocha la tête, fière de sa déduction et demanda à nouveau:

_-« Jazz ?_

_-Quoi encore ? Tu sais que la curiosité est un bien vilain défaut ?_

_-Pourquoi est ce que tu as des demi-lunes sur la peau ? »_ Questionna t'elle, les yeux ronds, désignant la manche que le blond avait relevé pour lui donner la béquée.

Il y eut un moment de tension. Jasper me fit ressentir son malaise, me faisant sortir de ma torpeur. Edward me lâcha comme si ma peau venait de l'électrocuter. Le vampire blond croisa mon regard, attendant mon assentiment.

_-« Tu peux le lui dire… »_ Dis-je. _« Elle est assez grande. Elle comprendra. _

_-Se sont des morsures de vampires. »_ Annonça-t-il, la voix chargée d'émotion. Elizabeth traçait de ses petits doigts, les arabesques des crocs.

_-« Tu t'es bagarré ?_

_-Oui. Il y a très longtemps. _

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Pourquoi quoi ?_

_-Pourquoi tu t'es bagarré il y a très longtemps ? »_ Demanda t'elle de sa petite voix fluette. Jasper la posa sur ses genoux et commença son récit.

_-« Il y a très longtemps, il y a eu une guerre entre le nord et le sud, pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'esclaves. On nomme ça la guerre de Sécession._

_-Hummm…_

_-J'étais très jeune, pas tellement porté sur la guerre et, comme dans toutes les mauvaises histoires, amoureux. Mais, parce que certains de mes proches sont morts, j'ai été très en colère et j'ai voulu les venger._

_-Tu étais déjà un vampire ?_

_-Non. J'étais encore humain._

_-Ok._

_-Tu sais d'où ça vient, OK ?_

_-Non._

_-Quand on était à l'armée, on mettait ça pour dire qu'on n'avait perdu aucun homme. O pour zéro et K pour « killed », tués._

_-Comment tu es devenu soldat ?_

_-J'ai menti sur mon âge, je me suis engagé. J'étais très doué et je suis devenu major. Un soir, trois vampiresses sont tombées sur moi. Il y avait aussi une guerre chez les immortels, et elles avaient besoin de soldats. Alors, Maria, l'une d'entre elles, m'a transformée. Après, j'ai dû faire la guerre et j'ai eu ces morsures._

_-Il y en a beaucoup. Ca a dû te faire très mal. _» Commenta ma fille.

_-« Très. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. C'est du passé désormais. »_

Elizabeth touchait la peau de Jasper, le regardant les yeux dans les yeux.

_-« Ils étaient comment tes yeux avant que tu deviennes un vampire ?_

_- Vert avec des paillettes d'or comme le disait ma femme._

_-Tante Alice ?_

_-Non. Une autre dame._

_-Humaine ?_

_-Oui, humaine._

_-A quoi elle ressemblait ?_

_-Je ne sais plus trop._

_-Oh… »_ Dit Liv', déçue_. « Tu avais été amoureux de cette fille ?_

_-Je… franchement je ne sais pas vraiment. Ou plutôt plus… C'était… différent._

_-Tu es retourné chez toi après ta transformation._

_-Non, je ne pouvais pas. C'est… compliqué._

_- Parce que tu étais différent…_

_-Non, Liv', je… j'ai gouté des gens, voilà... »_ Avoua Jasper, apeuré, jouant avec les euphémismes. Il s'attendait à ce que la petite hurle, crie, pleure et s'en aille en courant. Au contraire, elle sembla compatir, vouloir le rassurer et l'embrassa sur la joue. Alors qu'il se raidit, elle reprit la parole :

_-« Tu ne me feras pas de mal à moi, jamais, je le sais. »_ Assura Elizabeth en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le blond sembla décontenancé. Il poursuivit pour changer de conversation :

_-« Et alors à l'école, ça se passe bien ?_

_-Ils sont nuls ! _

_-Pourquoi dis tu ça ?_

_-Ils ont tous peur de tout. Des araignées, de l'eau… et aussi des vampires et des loups-garous, parce qu'ils se déguisent comme ça à Halloween. _

_-C'est un peu normal. _

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est normal. Vous êtes plutôt gentils les vampires et les loups sont rigolos. Et en plus vous n'avez même pas de grandes dents !_

_-On boit du sang et toi, tu te transformes à volonté. Pour les dents c'est la coutume._

_- Oui mais eux, ils n'ont jamais pu monter haut dans les arbres, hurler à la lune ou courir très très loin. Et ils ne pourront jamais faire des trucs dangereux parce qu'ils auront peur. Et en plus, ils vont mourir… _

_-Ils sont humains. Et normaux._

_-Alors je déteste tout ce qui est normal. »_ Décréta avec véhémence Liv', en se dressant sur ses pieds. Jasper frotta son nez contre le sien et riant et affirma :

_-« Je n'en doutais pas moucheronne, je n'en doutais pas. »_

C'est alors que la meute arriva dans des rires tonitruants, Jacob en tête. Elizabeth se précipita pour aller embrasser Seth, et Quil en me voyant en cuisine, clama :

_-« Bella, tu es merveilleuse ! Toujours à nous préparer des petits trucs super bons! » _Je me contentais de lui lancer à la figure un torchon en riant :

_-« Si tu sous entends encore une fois que je suis « bobone », Quil, je te jure que les grizzlis te sembleront tendres par rapport à moi ! »_

Il me regarda avec désinvolture et déclara :

_-« Jake es le meilleur pour t'énerver…_

_-Un as ! »_ Renchérit Jared

_-« Ouais. Et il est encore en vie… donc je veux bien tenter ma chance ! »_

Je me contentais d'un grondement sourd et allais répliquer quelque chose de cinglant quand la tornade « Alice » tourbillonna dans le salon, annonçant de sa voix cristalline :

_-« Nous voilààà ! »_

Elle pivota sur elle-même avec une grâce inqualifiable, salua tout le monde avant de glisser vers son époux et l'embrasser tendrement. Sam et Carlisle se serrèrent la main très poliment. Mon alpha prit alors la parole :

_-« Est-ce que tout votre clan est ici ?_

_-Oui. Le votre ?_

_-Au complet._

_-Je pense que nous pouvons donc commencer. Jacob, où veux tu que nous nous préparions ?_

_-Dehors. Dans le jardin, pour ne pas ruiner vos efforts quand à la maison… »_ Et son aveu arracha quelques pouffements. Edward appuya ses dires :

_« -C'est une première. Je ne suis pas certain que nous réussirons tous à.. coopérer… » _Il toisa Jacob un fugace instant, avant d'ancrer ses prunelles d'or dans celles de Sam. Jasper posa sa main sur le bras de son frère en grondant.

_-« Paix ! »_

Emmett s'était rapproché, comprenant la tension qui venait de naitre. Edward avait les yeux qui virevoltaient et je compris que c'était les pensées de Sam qui lui déplaisaient tant. Leah cracha :

_-« Les sangsues, je ne vais pas passer une nuit blanche pour qu'on se chamaille. Donc, si Edward ne se concentre pas pour sortir de nos têtes, je retourne direct dans mon lit, c'est clair ? »_

Les autres loups approuvèrent, et je décrochais un regard noir à Edward. Était-il complètement idiot, où il le faisait exprès ? Ils étaient là de leur plein gré, certes pour sauver Liv' et ma petite personne mais aussi pour le sauver lui !

_-« Excuses moi. »_ Dit-il platement, sans avoir l'air de vraiment regretter son geste. Je lui aurais fichu des claques ! Emmett désigna mon ventre rebondi et demanda :

_-« Le chien est d'accord pour que tu t'entraines toi aussi ? »_

D'une même voix, Jake et Edward protestèrent :

_-« Ne vas pas lui donner de mauvaises idées ! »_

Je mordillais mes lèvres avant de prendre ma fille dans les bras. Mon époux déclara:

_-« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je pense que vous devriez commencer. »_

Tous acquiescèrent et ils se dirigèrent sur notre terrasse. Leah, ne voyant pas Jake arriver lui lança : -« _Tu te dégonfles !_ » Il grogna et répliqua, furibond :

-« _Nan, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant de te mettre la pâtée, Clearwater ! »_ Elle éclata de rire et Jacob s'approcha de moi. Notre fille suivait avec envie les « grands » des yeux. Mon amoureux prit ma tête dans ses paumes et l'attira à lui. Je fermais les yeux, profitant de cet instant. Nos souffles se mêlaient voluptueusement et il murmura :

_-"Ya Taksim ya ölüm »._ C'était doux à l'oreille et je me doutais qu'il me disait quelque chose de tendre. Il traduisit pour moi, avant que je ne le lui demande : _« ça signifie « Unis ou la mort » Bella. __Nemehotates__ »_ Là pas besoin de traduction. C'était ce qu'il m'avait du tous les soirs avant de dormir depuis notre première nuit. Je t'aime. Je l'embrassais tendrement avant de chuchoter : « tu devrais y aller maintenant. » Il sourit, s'écarta de moi et m'obéit, heureux et insouciant.

Je repris place dans mon « fauteuil œuf », Liv' se pelotonnant sur mon buste, écoutant les battements de mon cœur, ainsi que ceux de son petit frère, à ce qu'elle disait. Je nous enveloppais dans une couverture et fit face à la baie vitrée pour ne rien manquer du spectacle. J'allais reprendre ma lecture de « La Belle et la Bête » quand ma fille demanda, inquiète :

_-« Tu penses qu'il n'arrivera rien à personne ?_

_-Nous sommes très nombreux Elizabeth. Et nous sommes très forts. Tout se passera bien. Jasper va bien les entrainer… _

_-Je ne veux pas qu'il meure._

_-Je sais mon cœur._

_-Maman ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Rien. »_ Répliqua t'elle en portant à ses lèvres son pouce.

Le cercle informel que les Cullen avaient au préalable formé s'élargit soudain, se transformant en une ligne lâche dont Jasper et Emmett étaient le fer de lance. A la manière dont Edward se tordait le cou, j'en conclus qu'il regrettait de ne pas se trouver à leur côté. Les loups se transformèrent, et mon ancien amoureux avait la charge de jouer au rapporteur. D'une voix atone, il répéta les pensées de Sam.

_-« Nous sommes là pour écouter et regarder, mais pas participer. Notre self control à ses limites, et je ne veux pas les franchir._

_-Cela sera amplement suffisant, je pense, enfin pour le moment. » _Affirma Carlisle, en cherchant de l'appui auprès de son fils. _« Jasper, mon garçon…»_ Ajouta t'il en le désignant, et ce dernier s'affaissa un peu, touché par les mots de son « père »qui poursuivit _«… a de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Il va nous enseigner comment nos adversaires se battent ainsi que la meilleure façon de la vaincre. _

_-Vous devriez réussir à appliquer ces conseils à vos méthodes de chasses. » _Poursuivit Edward. Puis il feula. Sam lui retourna un regard glacé et il traduisit du bout des lèvres :

_-« Sont-ils comme vous ? »_

Emmett et Rosalie hochèrent la tête. Alice répliqua, sombre :

_-« Non. » _Esmée soutint sa fille en poursuivant :

_-« Ils sont très âgés. Et très puissants. Les Volturi choisissent les membres de leurs clans selon différents critères._

_-Ils doivent posséder un don rare et précieux, très puissant. La favorite du plus influent est une petite fille qui possède le don de vous torturer rien que par l'esprit. Son frère annihile toute la vie en vous. Il y a le traqueur, celle qui peut voir toutes les relations qui unissent les êtres. Aro, le chef suprême peut, avec un seul contact, voir toute votre vie. Il a même tué sa propre sœur, de sang froid, sans aucun jeu de mot louche, simplement parce que son don n'était pas assez avantageux pour la famille. Par ailleurs, on les aide à exacerber le côté sadique qui est dans tout vampire. C'est l'unité d'Elite de notre race. Ils sont intelligents, manipulateurs, coriaces, cupides et fous de pouvoir, ce qui en fait des individus très dangereux et imprévisibles… »_ Assura Carlisle.

_-« Sans oublier qu'ils sont prêts à tout pour conserver ce qu'ils possèdent déjà. »_ Renchérit Rosalie. Emmett appuya les dire de sa femme :

_-« Et ils ont déjà tout dans notre monde…_

_- Alors, imaginez ce qui risque d'arriver… »_ Assura Esmée.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen ni de Jasper Hale personnel,

(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sexy manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours. De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée… Ailleurs, à d'autres choses !), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar.


	32. Chapter 30: Malédiction

_BONJOUR MES PETITS VAMPIRES ! (ET LOUPS GAROUS !)_

_J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! _

_New Moon toujours sur nos écrans ! ^^ et moi je suis une accro au « Score »… Je me le passe en boucle… Pas biiieeennn ! lol_

_Je vous remercie pour vos gentils mots d'encouragements, (56 reviews pour le chapitre précédent !) un bisou pour tous les habitués, pareil pour les newbies ! _

_Par ailleurs… merci pour le nombre de posts du chapitre précédent… Vraiment ça fait chaud au coeur. Surtout que c'était un chapitre de transition, qui mettait en place une autre fic. Et que c'était un coup de cœur de merci merci merci ! Liv' est tout aussi ravie que moi que vous l'aimiez bien._

_Bon et bien le temps de l'insouciance est révolu mes petits amis ! Passons aux choses sérieuses !_

_Alors et bien , je vais répondre aux questions:_

_-Non, les bienvenues ça n'est pas une faute. J'ai vérifié dans le littré (LA référence dans la matière) et on peut écrire les deux. Avec ou sans « s ». _

_-On est en mars en fait. Le mariage étant le 29 février et qu'on est après…_

_-I was made for loving you de Kiss : Pas vraiment une chanson d'amour comme toutes les autres. C'est un groupe de hard rock. La musique est excellente. Google it !_

_-NON LIV' __N'A PAS__ DE DON ! Seuls les vampires peuvent en avoir. Par contre, elle a, comme tous les enfants, des pressentiments qui s'avèrent souvent (voir TRES souvent) justes !_

_-Victoria Frances : elle fait des livres gothiques, son héroïne principale, Favole, s'est éprise d'un vampire. Les dessins sont à tomber par terre !_

_-Oui, le chapitre précédent avec l'histoire de Jasper sera développé dans ma prochaine fic. Tout est calculé… tout est lié !_

_-Vous me reprochez de pas avoir assez traité de Liv'. De 1, je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne une marie-sue. De 2, elle n'est pas un personnage de Meyer et j'essayais de rester la plus fidèle aux livres. Et de 3, franchement, je pensais pas qu'elle aurait autant de succès !_

_-Julie : Bah si tu veux traduire en anglais, traduis ! Je te donne mon accord ma belle ! *et je suis ravie que tu me le propose !* *blush*_

_Et enfin… OUI Aro a tué Didyme… c'est l'auteur elle-même qui l'a dit ! ^^_

_Bien. On entre de plus en plus dans le côté obscur de la force ! *I'm happy !*_

_Mettez une musique pour l'ambiance : Kothbiro de la BO du film The Constant Gardener, You're Alive et Dreamcatcher de « Twilight Saga : New Moon, The Score » d'Alexandre Desplat. Et aussi, j'allais oublier, honte à moi, les Danses Macabres de Camille de Saint Saëns. _

_Je pense que comme ça vous aurez tout pour bien vivre l'expérience de ce (court) chapitre ! Je vous jure, pour une fois la musique est primordiale pour lire ! J'ai travaillé avec ! (bon le soundtrack de New Moon était pas encore sorti mais ces deux musiques se sont geffrées à ma relecture !)_

_Bonne lecture ! (Niark niark niark !)_

_Mille morsures!_

_Votre dévouée auteur. _

_Eléa Telmar_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_**Chapitre 30 : Malédiction.**_

_**Bella POV :**_

Un grondement sourd parcourut la ligne ombreuse des loups, mais il trahissait un certain… enthousiasme face au danger.

_-« Bella et Liv' sont des nôtres, nous pouvons gérer plus de monde si vous le voulez. »_ Traduisit Edward, poliment.

_-« Nous verrons sur place. »_ Reprit Carlisle.

_-« Quand arriveront-ils ?_ _Et surtout, d'où ?_

_-Le 4 avril, ils passeront par les montagnes et par la mer, afin de nous prendre en tenaille. »_ Récita Alice. Emmett s'approcha de l'auditoire, se racla la gorge et proposa :

_-« Maintenant que la paperasse est faite, on pourrait passer à la pratique, avant que je ne tombe de sommeil ou meure d'ennui ?_

_-La ferme Emm', pare que de 1 ce n'est pas drôle, de 2 tu ne peux ni mourir ni dormir. »_ Cracha Rosalie. _« Cependant, tu as raison sur un point ; commençons, qu'on en finisse au plus vite avec les clebs. » _

Edward grogna, ainsi que les loups. Jasper envoya une onde de calme tout en allant se poster dans l'espace qui séparait les deux clans. Il adressa un cou d'œil circonspect à Edward qui hocha le menton, puis, se tourna vers Jacob et expliqua doucement :

_-« Les trucs à ne pas oublier sont : ne jamais les laisser enrouler leurs bras autour de vous et ne pas tenter une approche directe, ils y sont préparés, ils vous mettraient donc en charpie. Tant que vous attaquerez sur le flanc, par surprise, sans cesser de bouger dans tous les sens, ils seront désorientés, leurs pouvoirs se brouilleront. Emmett ? »_

L'hercule brun s'écarta de sa famille, un vaste sourire aux lèvres.

_-« Si je choisis Emmett pour débuter, c'est parce qu'il est le meilleur exemple de la stratégie purement brute._

_-Prie pour que je ne te casse rien, l'avorton ! »_ Gronda l'autre, vexé. Son frère se rattrapa :_ « J'entends par là que tu comptes surtout sur ta puissance. Droit au but !_

_-Humm parfois ça n'a pas que des avantages… »_ Bougonna Rosalie, ce qui fit japper les loups et rires les vampires.

_-« Merci pour cette brillante analyse sis' mais j'essaye d'entrainer ton mari… et là, en parlant de vos performances sexuelles tu ne m'aides pas trop… Bon, j'en étais ou moi ? A oui ! Nos ennemis ne feront pas dans la dentelle alors… Emmett, essaye de m'attraper ! »_

Brusquement, je ne vis plus Jasper. Emmett fonça sur lui à une vitesse stupéfiante, mais son jeune frère, plus rapide et plus agile lui échappa. On aurait dit une ombre, un fantôme. Chaque fois que les grosses paluches du géant semblaient se refermer sur lui, elles ne saisissaient que le vide.

A côté de moi, Liv' observait le combat avec attention.

Je notais que Jacob cherchait mon regard, il semblait très inquiet. Jamais avant cet instant je n'avais eu autant envie de lui faire partager mes pensées et lui les siennes. Pendant quelques secondes, plus rien n'exista que les prunelles de Jacob qui brulaient d'un éclat sauvage, où il tentait de m'offrir avec elles son cœur et son âme.

Tout à coup cependant, et cela brisa le charme, Emmett se figea. Jasper avait réussi par je ne sais quel tour de passe passe à le saisir par derrière, l'immobilisant, les crocs à deux centimètres de sa jugulaire. Le brun lâcha un juron et tonna :

_-« Je veux ma revanche !_

_-Tout à l'heure Emmett ! »_ Ricana Jasper.

Puis il invita Alice à le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit docilement. J'avais beau être certaine qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, je dus quand même me mordre les lèvres quand il s'accroupit devant elle. Elle avait l'air d'une toute petite poupée de porcelaine, fragile après l'imposant Emmett. Jasper avança puis feinta à gauche.

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit.

Soudain, il bondit, arrachant à Jacob un hoquet de surprise, répéter par sa fille. Quand il réapparut, il se tenait de l'autre côté d'Alice, qui semblait ne pas avoir bougé.

Semblait seulement !

Il réitéra la manœuvre, et le résultat fut le même. Alice ne se départissait pas de son sourire angélique. Elle dansait, tournant, ondoyant, virevoltant sur elle-même et échappant toujours aux ruades de son féroce adversaire. On aurait dit la chorégraphie d'un ballet. Finalement, elle éclata de rire, se pencha de son amoureux, lèvres contre son cou.

_-« Je t'ai eu ! »_ S'enthousiasma-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-_« Tu n'es qu'un horrible petit monstre qui prévoit tous les coups de ton pauvre mari ! » _Répliqua-t-il, amusé.

Puis, Jacob se dressa sur ses pattes. Edward indiqua :

_« Il veut essayer. »_

Jasper l'invita à le rejoindre.

Je frémis d'horreur quand je vis mon époux hérisser son poil et feuler, tandis que Jasper semblait se concentrer. D'un bond, ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre et s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit de tonnerre. Jake couina, roula sur le flanc, mais se remit sur pied et montra des dents.

Sautillant dans tous les sens, il agaçait les hanches du vampire blond tandis que ce dernier lui courait après pour qu'il offre son flanc ou sa gorge. Jasper parait les coups, Jake tentait de les esquiver, apprenait de ses erreurs, revenait à l'attaque. Ils semblaient adorer se chamailler de la sorte. Le loup mâchouilla l'oreille du vampire, l'autre lui arracha quelques poils chocolat. C'est Carlisle qui assura qu'ils étaient ex aequo. Puis, vint le tour d'Edward.

Ce fut tout aussi distrayant, vu que Jasper influençait Edward et qu'Edward prévoyait les coups de son adversaire. L'un recourait à son instinct et à sa rapidité, l'autre à son don. Combat qui semble sur le papier inéquitable et qui était pourtant tout à fait équilibré. Là aussi, nul vainqueur ne sortit.

De longues heures passèrent ainsi, et finalement les loups s'entrainèrent eux aussi avec les vampires. C'est le moment que Jacob choisit pour me rejoindre. Il s'assit à mes pieds, prit une part de pizza et posa sa tête contre ma cuisse :

_-« Bella…_

_-Oui ?_

_- Promets-moi que tu ne prendras pas part à la bataille ?_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Je ne veux pas avoir à me faire du souci pour toi. Te savoir là, quelque part, en danger, ça me distrairait, tu vois ? » _Il semblait vraiment inquiet. J'embrassais rapidement ses lèvres, mais alors que j'allais reculer mon visage, ses deux grosses mains le retinrent prisonnier. Il approfondit notre baiser, tant et si bien que j'en eus le vertige.

_-« Promets-moi !_

_-Je te le jure. »_ Lui assurais-je, tandis qu'il reprenait ma bouche.

C'est alors qu'Alice pénétra dans la pièce et racla bruyamment sa gorge, réveillant au passage Elizabeth qui dormait encore sur mon ventre, me séparant de Jacob.

_-« On va y aller. Bye les amoureux ! _

_-Alice, attends !» _M'écriais-je en la retenant par le bras. Je glissais à son oreille :

_**-« **__Pourquoi vos amis de Denali ne viennent pas nous aider ? Vous leur avez demandé ?_

_-Bella, les Volturi leur ont fait peur. Ils sont intelligents tu sais, ils divisent pour régner. Nous sommes seuls. Vraiment seuls.__**»**_ Je frissonnais avant de reprendre :

_-« Mais, ils ne connaissent pas ton don ?_

_-Si. Ils l'adorent même. Mais je préfère qu'ils me pensent plus faible que je ne le suis… ça évitera qu'ils me proposent de rejoindre leur rang le moment venu… Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre vous et ma vie…_

_-Sachant que tu prendrais la vie Alice ! »_ Claironna Jasper en s'approchant d'elle, Jacob sur ses talons.

Il plongea son regard topaze dans celui de ma meilleure amie et l'enlaça avec une infinie tendresse en murmurant :

_-« Je préfère te savoir avec eux en sécurité qu'à mes côtés en danger, mon ange._

_-Et moi je te dis que je préfère rester toujours avec toi que de risquer de te perdre. A moins que tu veuilles te débarrasser de moi pour une autre ! » _Rit-elle et Jasper ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Jacob posa son menton au creux de mon cou et y vola un baiser léger et tendre, profitant du silence. Enfin, avec ferveur, Jazz affirma :

_-« Je serais bien fou pour te préférer une autre. De toute façon, ça serait au dessus de mes forces. Je ne peux pas te quitter. » _Souffla t'il. Je soupirais de contentement et Jacob me donna un baiser-fleur rapide et doux. Elizabeth trottina vers ma meilleure amie, coupant court à la discussion, une mine dégoutée au visage. Cette dernière l'embrassa sur la joue et dit.

_-« Liv', tu sais, c'est normal ça, ça veut dire que ton papa et ta maman s'aiment. C'est pour ça qu'ils se sont mariés, que tu es née…_

_-Alice, tu sais quoi ?_

_-Non ma puce._

_-Plus tard je me marierai avec mon papa. Et oncle Jasper. Mais on se bavera pas dessus.»_

Le petit lutin éclata de rire et répliqua de bonne humeur :

_-« Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps petite effrontée. » _

Puis, elle nous quitta.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je me réveillais de ma nuit de pleine lune, complètement ensuquée. Je me sentais nauséeuse, pâteuse. Jacob veillait sur moi, caressant tendrement et amoureusement mes cheveux bruns. La transformation de la veille m'avait épuisée. Je m'étais sentie différente, et ce matin là, une boule dans ma gorge m'empêchait de respirer. Je percevais que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Mon amoureux déposa un baiser fleur sur mes lèvres et murmura dans la douceur de l'aurore qui baignait notre chambre :

_-« Bonjour petite abeille._

_-Bonjour Jake. »_ Murmurais-je.

Une violente crampe d'estomac me fit hoqueter.

Puis une autre, et une autre encore.

Je me tordais de douleur assez rapidement, les mains crispées sur mon ventre de femme enceinte de plus de quatre mois, déjà bien rond étonnamment. Inquiet, mon mari releva les draps et je m'aperçus avec horreur qu'ils étaient poisseux. D'une voix blanche, il dit, en articulant à outrance :

_-« Je vais appeler le docteur Cullen. Bella, respire, tout va bien se passer, il va venir, il va trouver… »_

Puis, il se précipita dans les escaliers, ordonnant à Liv' de me faire parler.

Carlisle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Alice et Esmée sur ses talons. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à mon chevet, me firent prendre un cachet pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Je pleurais silencieusement. Ma meilleure amie de demanda :

_-« Tu as toujours mal au ventre ?_

_-Non. »_ Soufflais-je douloureusement. Carlisle quand à lui, faisait une échographie.

_-« Je vais écouter son cœur, d'accord ? »_

Je hochais la tête, et Jake m'embrassa doucement en souriant.

_-« Tu vas voir, tout va très bien se passer ! C'est un petit gars celui là, il gigote dans tous les sens et te fait tourner en bourrique, moi aussi par la même occasion mais… Tu verras, il sera impossible !_

_-Comme son père… »_ Soufflais-je en caressant sa peau.

Puis, je revins à Carlisle. Son visage s'était fermé et une vilaine ride taillait son front. Jake serrait ma main, l'embrassait fiévreusement. Elizabeth quand à elle, quitta la pièce, entrainée par Esmée dans le salon, en bas.

Voyant la mine dépité du docteur, mon cœur se glaça. J'avais compris. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Mon regard croisa celui du vampire et d'une pauvre voix je lui demandais :

-« _Dites-le. Dites le moi à voix haute. J'ai besoin que vous me le disiez, même si je sais. Même si j'ai compris. S'il vous plait. Je ne le croirais, ça ne sera réel que quand vous l'aurez dit._

_-Jacob, Bella, je suis désolé. »_ Commença le vampire blond en se tordant les mains.

Mon époux mordit son poing tout en laissant s'écouler ses larmes, je fuyais le regard des autres, me perdant dans un autre monde, loin du réel et de la tragédie qui s'y jouait. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne pouvais pas…

_-« Le bébé… le bébé est mort Bella. »_

Un hurlement inhumain franchit mes lèvres, exprimant la douleur à l'état pur que la nouvelle venait de provoquer dans ma chair.

Jake serra encore plus fort ma main et s'effondra contre ma poitrine.

Alice semblait désemparée.

C'était fini.

Carlisle n'avait pourtant pas terminé dans ses révélations.

_-« Bella, ce n'est pas une fausse couche. Tu n'as pas... expulsé le bébé._

_-Quoi ? »_ M'écriais-je.

_-« Je sais que c'est difficile mais… il va falloir que tu le mette au monde… par les voies naturelles… » _Un hoquet d'horreur me fit me dresser avant que je ne retombe inerte sur mon matelas. J'allais accoucher… d'un bébé… mort… Un bébé mort qui était encore dans mon ventre. J'avais un mort en moi !

_-« Je vais donc te demander de pousser. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé Bella, mais il faut que tu pousses… »_

Je n'entendais plus rien, tout bouillonnait dans ma tête.

Du rouge partout.

Puis…

Le noir total.

J'avais tellement mal que je sentais la mort roder. J'avais perdu mon bébé, il était mort, et j'allais accoucher d'un serpentin de chair tourné sur lui-même. Un playmobil.

Ca n'était pas jute ! Tellement pas juste !

Je devenais folle, mon corps ne m'appartenait plus. J'avais vaguement conscience que je me tortillais dans tous les sens. Je convulsais littéralement, et je vis Jacob les yeux écarquillés, éponger un filet de bave de mes lèvres, comme si j'étais possédée.

Il pleurait et hurlait :

_-« Reste avec moi ! Bella, je t'en prie, reste avec moi ! Pour moi ! Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi ! Bas toi ! Bella, regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi !»_

C'est sa voix dans la nuit qui me ramena vers la lumière. Je devais rester pour mon soleil. Un ordre cingla à mes oreilles :

_-« Pousses ! »_

Et je poussais. Je hurlais ma douleur et ma rage, le désespoir d'avoir perdu mon enfant, mon tout petit bébé, serrant à la broyer la main de mon amour ainsi que celle de ma meilleure amie, pleurant à chaude larmes ce bonheur qui ne se poserait jamais sur mon épaule. Puis, je sentis quelque chose entre mes jambes. Je compris qu'il était né. Aucun son. Il était né et il était mort. Une nouvelle fois, mon cœur se déchira. Je braillais à Carlisle, entre deux soubresauts :

_-« Je veux le voir ! Je veux… »_

Alice épongeait mon front en chantant ma berceuse. Jacob embrassait ma main qu'il serrait étroitement, me disant des mots d'amour, tandis qu'il inondait les draps et ma peau de larmes. Il s'effondrait littéralement, perdait le contrôle de lui-même.

Je le voyais dans cet état pour la première fois de ma vie.

Il partageait ma douleur et le savoir m'apaisa un peu. En plus, je compris qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Que le plus important pour lui c'était que je reste en vie. Pourtant je ne trouvais pas le repos. Je répétais jusqu'à l'abrutissement :

_-« Je suis désolée, Jake, tellement désolée… »_

Et il psalmodiait à l'infini :

_-« Je sais… Je sais… pas ta faute… »_

Notre douleur n'a pas de mots pour s'exprimer. Perdre un enfant est la plus terrible des choses, il faut l'avoir vécu pour la décrire. Et même quand on l'a vécu, on ne sait pas trouver les mots. Avec douceur, Carlisle murmura :

_-« Je vais te donner ton bébé, Bella. Je pense que tu étais enceinte en réalité d'à peu plus de cinq mois…_

_-Il semblerait donc que tu sois très fécond Jake, tu venais juste de rentrer à la maison il y a cinq mois. » _Ris-je, sans joie. Il embrassa mon front tendrement et murmura :

_-« Il y en aura d'autres Bella, je te promets qu'on en aura d'autres._

_-Je sais. Mais je veux voir… mon bébé…_

_-Il est en très mauvais état, tu dois t'y préparer. Je ne sais pas si…_

_-Je veux mon bébé ! »_ M'écriais-je, avec un aplomb qui m'étonna moi même.

Le docteur me le remis. Je constatais que c'était un petit garçon minuscule, adorable et… transpercé de part en part. Jacob et moi dévisageâmes Carlisle en attente d'une explication à cette tragédie, trop désespérés pour prononcer le moindre mot. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

_-« Je pense… Je ne suis pas certain mais… Je crois qu'il n'a pas survécu à ta transformation Bella. Elizabeth avait le gène lycanthrope, celui des authentiques enfants de la lune… Peut être que ce garçon ne possédait que celui de son père, qu'il n'était qu'un transformeur… Il n'a pas pu donc suivre l'évolution de ton squelette. En devenant louve, tu modifies ta cage thoracique… Et je pense ce c'est ce qui a empalé ton bébé… »_

Je poussais un grondement sourd et mordis mon coussin. Jake se dressa sur ses pieds et semblait tout à fait perdu.

_-« Mais… Elle aurait du le perdre avant non ? Elle est enceinte de…_

_-Jusqu'à il y a peu, Jake, ton fils n'avait que la taille d'un playmobil. Il était tellement petit que les évolutions de Bella ne lui importaient en rien… Mais quand il a grandi… Je suis vraiment navré. Terriblement navré. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir faire plus._

_-Vous voulez peut être qu'on prévienne quelqu'un ? »_ Proposa Alice avec sollicitude. Mon époux répondit :

_-« Tu peux téléphoner à Sam ? Je… je préfère rester avec Bella. Et je voudrais que vous nous laissiez seuls avec Elizabeth et lui. »_

Les vampires s'effacèrent nous laissant tous les trois pleurer ce petit être que nous ne connaitrons jamais.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je ne me remettais pas de la mort de mon fils. Il y avait cette impression au fond de moi, qu'il me manquait quelque chose.

Oui, il me manquait quelque chose.

Il me manquait mon ventre rond, mes coups de pieds, la joie que j'aurais du vivre si j'avais été une femme normale.

Toulouse ronronnait sur mes genoux, je le caressais et je m'apaisais un peu.

Pourtant, j'avais conscience de n'être plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas recommencer à vivre, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'avais perdu mon bébé, par ma faute. Je n'avais pas la force ni le courage de me relever. Jacob lui s'accrochait de toute son âme à notre petite fille, pour surmonter sa peine. Il voulait qu'on oublie. Mais comment le pouvais-je, moi, qui avais tué mon propre enfant, dans mon ventre ? J'étais un monstre, j'avais commis un infanticide. Je me détestais. Jake, Liv' et moi vivions reclus du monde, ne parlant plus à personne. Il nous fallait faire face puis traverser la tempête. Nous étions début avril… Ou fin Mars… Je ne savais pas et je m'en moquais. Edward frappa à la porte de notre maison. Jacob occupait notre fille dans le jardin, essayant de renouer avec la vie, sans grand entrain cependant. J'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un et sottement je lui ouvris.

_-« Bella, je suis… C'est stupide mais… Oh Bella, je suis si triste… et en même temps j'ai quelque chose de très important à te demander…_

_-Vas y, je n'ai que ça à faire de toute façon » _Murmurais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

_-« J'ai vu dans l'esprit d'Alice que le bébé était différent… Est-ce que tu penses que ça pourrait… comme tu le sais… »_

Je pâlis instantanément et m'agrippais à une table, que je réduisis en mille morceaux. Affolée, je calculais rapidement… Cela pourrait en effet… Dans ce cas je n'avais pas à culpabiliser parce que mon corps avait éliminé un danger potentiel… Mais non. J'en vins à la conclusion que ce n'étais pas un bâtard. Et en même temps, je compris que s'il remettait ça sur la tapis, c'était parce qu'il avait des idées derrière la tête, ce qui m'horripilait plus qu'autre chose. Je m'époumonais :

_-« Comment oses-tu Edward Cullen ? Je viens de perdre un enfant, MON enfant avec Jake et tu me dis que… non ! Non c'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas être de toi de toute façon, il a été conçu après. Et même s'il avait été de toi, je te jure que je l'aurais tué de mes mains ! Je ne veux rien de toi Edward ! Et surtout pas un enfant !»_

Un verre se brisa derrière moi. Je me retournais et aperçus le visage de Jake, encore plus meurtri qu'auparavant, chose que je ne pensais pas possible. J'avançais d'un pas vers lui, il leva son bras pour me repousser. D'une voix brisée par l'émotion, il demanda :

_-« Ne me dis pas que ce que je viens d'entendre est vrai. Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu Bella. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas couché avec la sangsue._

_-Jake… je… on n'était pas encore… on ne s'était pas remis ensemble_-mentis-je-_. Je… je ne savais pas… _

_-Tu as fait le choix de ne pas me le dire._

_-Tu n'aurais pas compris. Tu n'avais pas à porter ce fardeau._

_-Mais je l'ai porté pourtant. Sans savoir ce que c'était vraiment… J'ai cru que…_

_-Tu as cru que je l'aimais ? Non Jake, c'est toi, ce n'est que toi !_

_-Si tu fais tes choix toute seule, comment je peux te faire confiance ! » _S'écria Jacob en brisant un autre vase sous le coup de la colère.

_-« Je t'aime… Jake ! »_ Bredouillais-je piteusement.

Mais mon amoureux me sembla être une coquille vide. Une rage sourde l'envahit peu à peu. Il commença à trembler, il allait se transformer. D'une voix apathique il ordonna :

_-« Dis lui de sortir de ma maison immédiatement._

_-Jake !_

_-Fais le ou sinon je le tue de mes mains !_

_-Pattes tu devrais dire » _Plastronna Edward. Je lui jetais un regard mauvais et il la boucla. _« Quand à toi ! »_ Rugit mon amoureux en me pointant de son index, et je vis briller une lueur sauvage et malsaine dans ses prunelles _« Je vais te laisser deux heures. Tu m'entends ? Deux petites heures, pas une seconde de plus. Quand je reviendrais, tu ne seras plus là. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi ! Tu n'existes plus, tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie Bella, je t'en chasse ! J'ai tout fait pour toi! J'ai défié mon alpha, mes croyances ! Tu es mon imprégnée ! J'ai enduré sa présence à lui, tout le temps. J'ai accepté la comparaison, j'ai admis que tu avais besoin de lui, même si j'en crève ! J'ai failli devenir dingue à cause de toi, j'ai vécu sous la forme d'un loup pendant des mois parce que tu me faisais trop souffrir. Je t'ai épousé, fait des enfants ! J'ai TOUT fait pour toi Bella ! TOUT DONNE ! Je t'ai offert une nouvelle vie, je t'ai offert mon cœur, mon âme ! Et toi, tu piétines tout ça ! Tu me dégoutes !» _Il pleurait à chaudes larmes et semblait à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Je sanglotais et hoquetais piteusement.

_-« Je suis tellement, tellement désolée Jake. Je…_

_-Mais de quoi j'ai l'air, Bee ! Du magicien d'Oz ? Te faut-il un cerveau ? Te faut-il un cœur ? Tiens prends les miens. Prend tout… »_ S'écria t'il en reniflant bruyamment. Sur ce, Jacob claqua la porte et détala dans les bois.

Je mis un petit moment à comprendre. Parti. Il me quittait. Lui qui m'aimait tant, qui m'avait tellement montré qu'il m'adorait, me quittait.

Encore.

Ca me semblait soudain, mais je pense que si j'avais moi-même découvert la même chose, j'aurais réagi de la même façon. Qu'importe l'amour quand la confiance n'est plus là… ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que la passion ne cesse. Je l'avais trompé. Et pendant deux seconde, quand le vampire roux m'avait demandé si l'enfant mort était son fils, j'avais hésité. Deux secondes ça n'était rien et c'était déjà trop. J'étais misérable… Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter l'atroce douleur, le monstre qui revenait me hanter et se délecter de ma douleur. Je devais me battre, faire face à la situation, tout remettre à plat. C'est alors que j'explosais face à Edward :

_-« Regarde ce que tu as fait ! J'avais une famille, un amoureux, une vie ! MA VIE ! J'étais triste, au fond du gouffre, mais Jake m'aurait aidé à m'en sortir ! Ma vie est pourrie en ce moment, mais avec lui à mes côtés, elle aurait pu redevenir belle. Et toi, toi parce que tu ne m'as pas eue, tu as tout fait pour briser ce qui me tenait le plus à cœur ! J'aime ma vie même si elle craint ! Et tu as tout foutu en l'air !_

_-Bella, je t'aime et tu m'aimes aussi… Et maintenant que Jacob ne veut plus de toi, il n'y a plus rien qui nous empêche d'être ensemble._

_-Non mais tu délires ! Reviens sur terre Edward ! JAMAIS, tu m'entends, JAMAIS je ne vivrais avec toi ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas !_

_-Comment, mais…_

_-Je viens de perdre un enfant. MON ENFANT ! L'enfant de Jacob ! Et toi, toi ça ne t'as pas effleuré que je ne veuille pas en parler avec toi! Non, non, non ! Monsieur Edward Cullen, en apprenant que MON fils n'était pas compatible avec moi n'a pensé qu'à une chose : si c'était son rejeton ! Edward depuis quand les macchabés font ils des gosses ? Serais-tu « super Edward » plus accroché à vous que les tiques, au sperme plus puissant que la mort ? Tu es MORT tu ne peux pas avoir la petite graine qui fait les bébés ! Tu ne peux pas donner la vie !_

_-Bella, ne sois pas…_

_- Tu dis m'aimer, tu le jures avec véhémence, la main sur le cœur et tout le tralala mais tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde à ce que moi je vivais ! Tu n'as songé qu'à me récupérer ! C'est vil et bas !_

_-Bella, j'avais besoin de savoir…_

_-Je faisais face à l'horreur absolue. La pire des malédictions. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Mais la pire malédiction de ma vie, c'est toi ! »_ M'époumonais-je en le rejetant, comme Jacob m'avait rejetée.

Il se précipita pour me prendre dans ses bras :

_-« Ne me repousse pas Bella. Je te donne tout. Tu seras heureuse avec moi, tu l'oublieras…_

_-Jacob est mon âme sœur, une partie de moi. J'ai besoin de lui pour vivre ! Mais tu es tellement égoïste, tellement sûr de ton côté « Bella ne pourra pas me résister » que tu n'as jamais écouté ce que je te disais ! Tu as tout ruiné Edward, parce que tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, comme toujours ! C'est en pensant à ton confort que tu es parti après mes dix-huit ans, alors que moi je comprenais, moi j'acceptais tout. C'est en pensant à toi que tu es revenu pour que je sorte de nouveau avec toi. C'est pour ton confort que tu m'as fait du chantage pour que je couche avec toi. Mais quand comprendras-tu que je ne veux pas de toi ! Je veux Jacob ! Je veux mon mari ! Je veux ma famille ! Je veux mon soleil ! Et toi, toi l'oiseau de malheur, je te déteste ! Tu m'entends ? Je te déteste ! »_

Edward recula sonné, mais je vis qu'il avait enfin compris.

_-« Tu ne veux pas de moi ?_

_-Non. »_ Assurais-je avant de m'effondrer contre la porte.

Alors, il tourna les talons et détala dans les bois, comme Jacob auparavant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je m'étais allongée sur le sol de la salle de bain depuis des lustres. Claire et Emily me veillaient, rapportant les nouvelles heures après heures. Je n'y prêtais pas attention. Il y en a une cependant qui me tira de ma léthargie :

_-« Edward Cullen a bu le sang d'une humaine. Sam a déclaré la guerre aux vampires, afin de sauver l'honneur de son Bêta mais aussi pour avoir violé le traité. C'est la guerre ! »_ Avait hurlé Leah, en nous rejoignant.

Bizarrement, elle ne semblait pas s'en réjouir.

Je fondis en larmes, ces stupides larmes qui me piquaient désormais terriblement les yeux et qui avaient formées des sillons de sels sur mes joues. C'est alors que l'Alpha se présenta à ma porte. Je m'attendais à une froideur extrême, mais il n'en fut rien. Le regard de Sam était doux, il semblait touché et ému par ma détresse. Il chassa tout le monde et attendit que nous soyons seuls pour engager la conversation.

_-« Bella, tu dois savoir que nous allons nous battre. »_ Je ne pipais mot. Il continua :

_-« L'alliance entre les clans est rompue pour te défendre face aux autres vampires. Comme Leah n'a pas de famille, c'est elle qui t'aidera à fuir le moment venu. _

_-Oui._

_-Je compatis à ta douleur, je sais ce que c'est de perdre un enfant… et une personne que l'on aime. Je suis navré que tu doives vivre ça toi aussi. _

_-Je suis tellement désolée pour moi aussi. _

_-Jacob reviendra. Il est en colère, mais il a besoin de toi. Reste en vie pour lui._

_-Il ne reviendra pas. »_Assurais-je, désespérée.

Sam soupira en passa une main sur mes joues inondées de larmes.

_-« Je ne vais pas me chamailler avec toi pour ça mais tu te trompes Bella. J'ai vu Jake te ramener d'entre les morts par la seule force de son amour en te transformant en louve, au nez et à la barbe des mythes. Alors une histoire de cul, c'est pas ce qui va foutre tout ça en l'air, crois moi. Je t'assigne cependant à résidence, parce que nous devons châtier comme il se doit Edward, et que je sais que tu l'aimes d'une certaine façon. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à endurer ce spectacle. » _Mon cœur se serra. Edward allait mourir.

_-« La chasse à déjà commencé. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps._

_-Et les Cullen ?_

_-S'ils ne lui viennent pas en aide, ils pourront partir sans problème._

_-Tu sais qu'ils le protègeront._

_-Alors, prépares toi Bella. »_ Murmura Sam en posant sa main sur mon épaule. _« Et prépare aussi Liv'. Je sais qu'elle les apprécie aussi. »_ Il toqua à la porte et Leah apparut. Elle m'annonça qu'Elizabeth était chez Billy, tandis que moi, je devais rester ici, sous bonne garde. Un vent glacial s'engouffra dans la maison et nous fit frissonner.

Le hurlement lugubre d'un loup au loin me fit frémir : Jacob.

Une larme de désespoir perla.

J'avais tout eu.

J'avais tout perdu, idiote que j'étais.

Adossée au mur, je pensais à l'homme de ma vie.

Jacob.

Mon soleil, qui allait tuer ma lune.

Je voulais qu'il gagne.

Je le voulais ardemment, mais je pouvais me résoudre au fait que cela impliquait qu'Edward meure.

Que je ne puisse plus lui parler ni le voir.

Jamais.

J'observais la nuit sans lune et m'effondrais de nouveau.

Je me sentais faible, perdue…

Je n'étais pas de taille à lutter contre toutes ces malédictions.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen, de Jacob Black ou de Jasper Hale

(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sexy manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours, sans oublier les loups garous sexy… snifff.

De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée… Ailleurs, à d'autres choses ! Oui oui, dans ces cas là, la polygamie est encouragée ! lol ! faible femme que je suis !)

Mais n'oubliez pas de pense au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire !=

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite

Votre dévouée auteur qui souhaite rester en vie !

Eléa Telmar.


	33. Restauration

Coucou mes petits vampires et loups garous !

Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez DETESTE le chapitre précédent, je m'en suis délectée (oui oui, j'ai un lien de parenté très très très lointain avec Jane… quoique !^^)

Je tiens à préciser quelque chose qui n'avait pas l'air d'être assez clair : oui oui oui croyez moi, le bébé était de Jacob ! *bon à l'origine, dans mon premier storyboard c'était celui d'Edward et il naissait et c'était là que Jake apprenait le poteau rose… mais comme je suis faible et qu'au fur et à mesure de la fic j'aimais de plus en plus Jacob bah je lui ai évité ça… le bébé était donc Jacobien !*

Julie… Merci pour tes LONGUES reviews ! lol Je te laisse rédemption à adapter en anglais donc, comme c'est toi qui t'appuieras tout le travail, je te laisse poster ma fic sur ton compte. Spécifie juste que tu traduis mes écrits et ça sera nikel. Quand à traduire les reviews… ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouille assez en anglais, je lirais sur la fic en question. Mais je suis toujours énormément touchée de ta proposition

Bien bien bien…

Votre sadique auteur va donc passer aux choses qui fâchent… Pas de mises à jour de rédemption avant le 19 Décembre. Non non, ce n'est pas pour faire durer le sadisme, je ne suis pas Volturi à ce point, mais mon ordinateur m'a ENCORE laché. Le disque dur à explosé donc je suis SOF (sans ordinateur fixe) et je vous parle du PC de mon papa… PC qui ne peut pas lire microsoft word 2007 et son fichier .pdf. Donc impossible d'accéder à rédemption donc impossible de poster… Je suis désolée…

Mille morsures !

Votre dévouée (et poisseuse) auteur.

Eléa Telmar


	34. Chapter 31: Punition

Coucou mes petits vampires et loups garous !

Je suis désolée pour la semaine dernière mais j'avais plus les « moyens » !^^ ensuite bah vendredi j'ai fêté dignement la fin de mon concours blanc en passant la nuit en boite, 23h-5h avec un coucher à 6 et un réveil à 10.. alors j'ai comaté toute la journée, je suis rentrée chez moi et j'ai complètement oublié, désolée !

Bien bien bien… il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres si je compte bien sur le storyboard 5. *oui oui y'a les épilogues alternatifs !* bien bien bien…

Julie tu me demandes pourquoi le pseudo Eléa Telmar. Eléa parce que c'est le prénom de l'héroïne de Barjavel dans La nuit des temps, mon livre préféré. Telmar parce que c'est la cite du prince Caspian dans Le monde de Narnia, Le Prince Caspian et L'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore de Lewis que j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé. Et puis c'était original, personne n'avait associé ces deux noms et j'empêchais définitivement tout rapprochement avec mon prénom d'origine, ce qui me permet de rester « incognito » même quand des gens de mon entourage disent qu'ils « lisent des trucs d'une fille qui écrit sur Twilight et que je devrais lire ».

Peu de reviews pour le chapitre précédent alors que les lecteurs de Rédemption sont toujours là si je regarde les stats… N'oubliez pas que c'est mon seul salaire tout de même et que comme dirait quelqu'un « un artisan aime à savoir que son travail est apprécié ». Je suis dans ce cas là.

Allez je vous redonne un conseil musical pour ce chapitre :

Branchez vous les musiques : Almost a Kiss de la BO de New Moon pour tout le POV Bella. Supermassive Back Hole pour le POV de Jacob et celui d'Edward. (si c'est trop court, mettez aussi Full Moon) de la BO de Twilight. Poursuivez pour le POV de Victoria par I Need you, toujours de la BO de New Moon. Le POV Jasper de Jacob et de Jane requièrent une musique et 1 seule : Death of the Titanic, de la BO de bah… « Titanic ! » ^^

Comme vous le voyez donc, beaucoup de POV s'alternent dans ce chapitre, c'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que vous saisissiez tout de l'action… Je ne suis pas pour le coup ! :D

Attention, LONG CHAPITRE DE 17 PAGES ! Y'en a pour tous les gouts mais surtout pour les « déçus » de Breaking Dawn et pour les sadiques de mon genre ! Dark Vador s'est emparé de mon âme ! Niark Niark Niark. Enfin nous entrons dans le côté obscur… Tremblez mortels (et immortels d'ailleurs !), les guerres ne sont jamais belles à voir !

Je vous embrasse bien fort, continuez à aller voir New Moon, et Joyeux Noël !

Votre dévouée auteur

Eléa Telmar

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Bella POV.**_

J'observais la lune, hébétée, entendant les préparatifs du combat. Elle était rousse, comme un présage du carnage qui allait advenir. La lune, l'astre d'Edward, couleur de sang. Edward. Je ne parvenais pas à m'y faire. Je ne renonçais pas. Je ne pouvais pas penser qu'il ne serait bientôt plus là. Plus jamais là… Emily m'observait en silence, partageant mes angoisses. Mes mains me faisaient mal, en raison des menottes qu'on m'avait passées aux poignets. J'avais lutté contre elles, je tentais de me transformer mais rien n'y avait fait… Mes efforts s'étaient avérés vains et m'avaient encore plus blessée. Du sang gouttait sur le sol… Mes poignets étaient couverts de stries rouges. Mon sang. Ma chair. Ma pénitence. La douleur comme rédemption de mes péchés. J'étais recluse et prisonnière dans ma propre maison. Jacob était repassé pour prendre quelques affaires mais n'avais pas souhaité (ou daigné ?) savoir comment j'allais. Le savoir si déterminé à tuer Edward me glaça jusqu'à la moelle des os. Je l'entendis parler avec Sam, de sa voix feutrée.

_-«… et pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, non je ne l'ai jamais aimée. Regarde moi, est ce que j'ai une gueule à l'aimer ? » _L'alpha gronda :

_-« Menteur ! Tu l'aimes et tu l'aimes à en crever. C'est pour ça que tu la quittes, c'est pour ça que tu la hais, c'est pour ça que vous vous détruisez. Simplement parce que vous vous aimez._

_-Je voudrais tant n'avoir jamais rien ressenti pour elle… Je n'aurais pas si mal. J'aurais tellement voulu ne jamais en arriver là. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait, je sais que je ne pourrais pas m'éloigner d'elle. Elle me fait autant de mal que de bien. Et quand elle me rend heureux, je suis au nirvana. C'est ce qui me pousse à rester à ses côtés._

_-On dirait un junkie qui parle de sa cam'._

_-Je suis accro à elle, j'avoue mon crime et ne m'en repends pas._

_-Le problème, c'est que comme toute drogue, c'est le laps de temps entre les deux prises qui fait souffrir._

_-Je pourrais la suivre jusqu'en enfer, puisque là où elle est c'est le paradis. Tu vas rendre justice et moi laver mon honneur. La glaise de la péninsule d'Olympic sera humectée de sang avant ce soir. Si c'est le mien veille sur elle. Dis lui… dis lui que je l'aime et que je l'aimerai toujours. Et donne-lui ceci, pour moi. S'il te plait.»_

Il y avait eu un silence gêné puis une franche accolade.

_-« Je te le promets. Mais tu ne partiras pas. A la vie à la mort, c'est comme ça dans le clan. Nous n'aurions de repos qu'en les envoyant tous dire bonjour à l'enfer… _

_-Non. Si je meurs, alors il doit vivre pour Bella. Promets-moi de les laisser en vie._

_-Jake, je…_

_-Promets-moi Sam. Je t'en supplie._

_-Je te le promet.»_ Soupira l'alpha, vaincu par son second.

Jacob bougea, ouvrit la porte et chuchota avant de la refermer :

-« _Le jour de notre trépas et un jour qui mérite d'être vécu… Pardon Bella. Je t'aime. »_

J'avais envie de mourir. Parce que si je mourrais, je n'aurais plus cette douleur, cette culpabilité qui me rongeait. Ils allaient se battre et ce à cause de moi. C'était ma faute. Tout était de ma faute.

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, et je les essuyais avec mes mains en sang. Je voulais mourir pour ne pas avoir à entendre le cri de victoire de l'un où l'autre des camps. Jacob ou Edward ?

L'un des deux ne verrait pas le jour se coucher ce soir là, et je ne voulais pas savoir lequel.

Edward ou Jacob ?

Perdre mon époux me rendrait folle. Savoir Edward mort m'anéantirait.

Sam pénétra dans ma geôle et me remis le pli de Jacob.

**"Bee, je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil parce que je sais que tout est fini entre nous. Je ne suis plus amer car je sais que ce que nous avons vécu était vrai. Et si un jour, nous nous rencontrons dans nos nouvelles vies, je te sourirai sincèrement, en me rappelant les années passées à tes côtés, apprenant à nous connaître en étant amoureux l'un de l'autre. Le plus bel amour est celui qui éveille l'âme et nous fait nous surpasser. Celui qui enflamme notre cœur et apaise nos esprits. C'est ce que tu m'as apporté. Et c'est ce que j'espérais pouvoir t'apporter pour toujours. Je t'aime. Adieu. Jake."**

Ma geôlière brodait et coupa avec son ciseau d'argent un fil. La lettre m'échappa des mains. Une idée fit son petit bonhomme de chemin dans ma tête et je soufflais :

_-« Emily, s'il te plait, tu peux m'apporter un verre de limonade ?_

_-Je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser toute seule, Bella._

_-S'il te plait… Je suis fatiguée, Lily, je ne veux pas me battre. Tout ce que je veux c'est un verre de limonade… et mon i-pod aussi, si tu le trouve, pour que je n'ais pas à entendre le vacarme des combats. _

_-Bella, je…_

_-S'il te plait. »_ La suppliais-je, les larmes aux yeux. _« Fais ça pour moi. Je ne veux pas les entendre se battre pour moi._

-_Tu les aimes, hein ?_

_-Je ne sais plus. J'ai trop mal. »_

Emily soupira et se releva. J'avais gagné. Elle quitta la pièce et referma bien derrière elle. Je souris narquoisement. C'était trop simple. Elle était vraiment stupide pour le coup… Même affaiblie, j'avais encore ma force surhumaine. Dans un ultime effort, je brisais les menottes et m'approchais des ciseaux. Ils étaient en argent. L'argent était la seule chose qui pouvait me tuer. Un coup dans le cœur et ça serait fini. Je relevais l'objet de couture au dessus de mon sein mais, alors que j'allais frapper, une ombre sauta sur moi. Je chutais sur le sol avec vacarme, dans un rugissement de fureur. Mon meilleur ami lycan, Seth, enleva mon arme et m'empêcha de me nuire.

_-« Bella, calmes toi. Bella, je sais que c'est dur, mais pense à Liv'. Elle a besoin de toi. Tu es sa maman après tout. Pense à ta fille… Elle a besoin de sa maman. Bella… Bella…»_

J'éclatais de nouveau en sanglots et me pelotonnais contre le torse chaud du loup garou.

_-« Ca fait trop mal. J'ai trop mal. Je ne veux plus me battre, je ne veux plus avoir cette peur au ventre, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'entretuent ! Je ne veux pas Seth, tu comprends ? C'est au dessus de mes forces. Ils doivent vivre. Je… J'ai besoin de les savoir libre et heureux. Et c'est à cause de moi qu'ils risquent de mourir ! Alors si je n'existe plus…_

_-Bella, si jamais Jake apprend que tu as mis fin à tes jours…_

_-Mais comment pourrais-je encore me regarder, moi qui ai tué l'un des hommes que j'aimais ?_

_-Ni Edward ni Jacob ne sont morts aujourd'hui. Et peut être, si tu y crois assez fort, survivront ils. Nous sommes les jouets de la Fortune et rien n'est acquis d'avance. Je sais que l'un comme l'autre ne supporte pas de te faire souffrir…_

_-Seth… Je suis si fatiguée… »_ Hoquetais-je.

C'est à cet instant qu'Emily revint avec mon verre de limonade. Seth s'effaça sans rien dire, et j'avalais le liquide à longs traits, tentant en vain de reprendre mes esprits.

Emily s'approcha de moi et vit que je m'étais libérée. Elle s'horrifia de se sentir plus faible que moi.

_-« Ne t'inquiète pas Emily. Je ne te ferais aucun mal._

_-Mais quand le moment sera venu ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas, je ne m'en prendrais pas à toi. J'en serais incapable._

_-J'ai confiance en toi._

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe là haut ?_

_-Ils doivent se retrouver dans une clairière. Sam va y juger Edward. _

_-La peine est la mort pour avoir bu du sang humain. »_ Murmurais-je.

_-Ce n'est pas encore certain mais… Sam pensait à un bannissement. Edward n'aura plus jamais le droit de revenir ici. Mais il doit voir ça avec Jake. »_

Le bannissement, comme Roméo. Cela me peina, mais en même temps me soulagea. Plutôt le savoir vivant, affranchi et après des siècles, bienheureux quelque part sans jamais pouvoir le revoir, que mort. Je chuchotais en prenant la main de mon amie : _« Merci. »_

Je regardais par la fenêtre le ciel qui se teintait d'or, de mauve et d'azur.

L'aurore au doigt de rose naquit de la nuit. Ma gorge se serra. Mes poings se fermèrent instinctivement. Mon cœur était gros.

Cessant d'être un cauchemar, le jour tant redouté venait de débuter. Un jour sinistre en vérité. Je pouvais les imaginer tous, en rang d'oignon, se dévisageant les uns et les autres, la haine brûlant dans leurs prunelles. Et le pire c'est que j'étais impuissante. Que je n'y pouvais rien. Enfin si… J'étais la cause de la querelle. Je pouvais tout. Mais je ne voulais pas prendre parti. De la lâcheté sans doute. Même si plus d'un demi-siècle s'était écoulé j'étais toujours cette gamine indécise de 18 ans. Et puis…

C'était trop dur de choisir entre deux parties de moi. Pourtant j'avais choisi à cet instant. J'avais toujours su qui serait le bon. Toujours su, mais craignant de blesser celui que je ne pourrais jamais rendre heureux je n'avais pas bronché. C'était l'aube de la fin de mon monde et mon choix m'éclatait à la figure. J'en aimais un. Je le savais désormais. Je savais, parce qu'il risquait de mourir, que j'étais réellement amoureuse, que l'autre n'était qu'un nuage, qu'un vague désir. Maintenant qu'il était impossible de revenir en arrière, maintenant qu'ils s'affrontaient seuls leur destinée, je comprenais que la mienne s'imbriquait avec l'un d'entre eux. Je le comprenais et il était trop tard… Trop tard…

Emily avait dit qu'ils se retrouveraient dans une clairière. A n'en pas douter, c'était la clairière d'Edward et la mienne. Je frissonnais en imaginant la scène qui devait se produire à quelques encablures d'ici. Une des lignes noire s'avancerait vers l'autre, cependant que les foulées de ceux qui la constituaient agiteraient la brume de chaleur.

_-« Ils vont tous s'entre-tuer » _songeais-je paniquée, et je ne pu retenir les larmes que je refoulais dans mon être courageusement depuis la veille. J'étais au désespoir.

Ils devaient sans doute se rapprocher, tels des fantômes, leurs vêtements sombres doucement agités par leurs mouvements gracieux. Leurs mains sûrement se recroquevillaient en griffes couleur d'ossement. Je savais par cœur leur manière de se préparer à attaquer désormais. Les autres s'étaient assurément séparés, afin de les cerner de toutes parts. Les premiers seraient coincés. Les seconds se mettraient en danger. Je les aimais. Et ils allaient mourir. Pour moi. A cause de moi.

Malgré la promesse d'Emily, je ne parvenais pas à croire que Sam puisse se montrer clément. Seth semblait si maussade, si noir ce matin. Il en allait de leur autorité. Le traité avait été violé, il fallait payer le prix. Une vie pour une vie. Sam avait été très clair là-dessus depuis que j'étais louve

. Aujourd'hui, ça serait la guerre. Mon amie soupira doucement :

_-« Je pense qu'Embry s'attendait à autre chose pour son anniversaire… »_

Je cillais. Apeurée, je demandais :

_-« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?_

_-Qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Embry._

_-Oh. Mon. Dieu ! » _M'écriais-je en m'agitant. Emily posa sa main fraiche sur mon front et murmura :

_-« Paix ! »_

Cependant je continuais de me débattre.

_-« Emily, rafraichis moi la mémoire, quand est né Embry ?_

_-Le 4 Avril, pourquoi ?_

_-EMILY ! C'est horrible !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-On est le 4 avril ! ON EST LE 4 AVRIL ! » _M'égosillais-je, et mon amie comprit alors.

_-« Les autres vampires arrivent._ » Dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

_-« Exactement ! »_ M'écriais-je avec véhémence. _« La perte de mon bébé, la crise avec Edward nous ont fait oublier le calendrier. Les Volturi arrivent aujourd'hui. Il faut prévenir la meute et les Cullen ! Je dois y aller !_

_-Non, tu n'iras pas. C'est toi qu'ils veulent._

_-Peut être, mais la vie de Liv' est aussi dans la balance. Je suis sa mère, je dois la protéger…»_ Hurlais-je. Dans ma tête, comme sous l'éclair d'un flash, la scène de la clairière se modifia brutalement. Rien n'avait changé pourtant, ni les protagonistes, ni le lieu, ni leur air belliqueux. Ils continuaient d'avancer, menaçants, prêts au massacre. Cependant, dans les sous bois, une petite troupe aux yeux rubis attendait le moment propice pour attaquer. Ils étaient là. Et moi, protagoniste extérieur de cette scène pour le moment, j'avais hâte. Je voulais qu'ils attaquent. Je voulais qu'ils attaquent pour les réduire en cendre et en poussière. Ma panique se sublima en soif sanguinaire, alors que je me tapissais, un rictus aux lèvres, mes dents dévoilées, et qu'un grondement sourd s'échappait de ma gorge.

_**POV Jacob :**_

Je me postais sur le flanc gauche de Sam, Seth sur son flanc droit. Nous formions une sorte de triangle, l'Alpha un peu plus en avant, moi le Bêta un pas derrière lui et Seth encore un pas derrière moi. Le reste de la meute continuait les lignes de ce V imaginaire. Les vampires du Clan Cullen semblaient résignés et fatigués. Alice avait perdu son air enjoué, Esmée pleurait sans pour autant verser des larmes, Emmett tanguait d'une jambe à l'autre tandis que Rosalie nous toisait, un éclat de rage dans les yeux. Il y avait ce je ne sais quoi entre Edward et elle. Une sorte « d'amimour » comme j'aime à le dire. Pas de l'amour, pas de l'amitié. Entre les deux. Comme Bella à mon égard quand elle était encore avec la sangsue. Penser à ma femme me fit mal. Elle était enfermée chez nous, gardée par Emily. Elle devait se ronger les sangs… Mais pour lequel de nous deux ? Le fait d'être moi-même dans l'ignorance me mettait au supplice. Et si elle m'en voulait indéfiniment pour avoir tué Edward ? Je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que je ne suis à ses yeux qu'un bourreau. Ma haine envers lui ne décroissait pas, mais pour Bella, j'étais capable de grands sacrifices. Je ne voulais que son bonheur. Etais-ce trop demander ? Mais Bella n'était pas une fille faite pour ça. Elle aimait trop l'obscurité, les légendes et à mon avis le danger. Bella l'ignorait certainement, mais j'étais certain qu'il y avait une partie d'elle qui était suicidaire, qui la poussait dans les bras des prédateurs les plus dangereux du monde. Je grognais sourdement et Sam m'ordonna de me taire et de me concentrer. C'était assez pénible comme ça, pas besoin que je les assaille de mes doutes et de mes chagrins… Je n'avais pas songé que mon esprit puisse leur envoyer tout ce que je me disais… Je n'avais plus l'habitude de la meute après tout.

Edward se tenait debout, la tête un peu baissée. Je le vis sourire quand il nous aperçut. Il devait entendre nos pensées belliqueuses. Leah avait le poil hérissé, les crocs dégagés sur ses babines, prête à l'attaque. Jasper observait la meute avancer, un air triste et fataliste au visage. Carlisle quand à lui semblait désespéré. J'eus pitié de cet homme bon et droit que j'allais priver de son fils aîné pour laver mon honneur.

Je l'entendis murmurer :

_-« Fils, c'est de la pure folie. »_

Edward avait alors relevé la tête et s'était tourné vers son créateur. Il tapota doucement son épaule et dit placidement :

_-« Non. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle me détestait. L'immortalité n'est un don que lorsqu'on peut la partager avec la personne qu'on aime… et qui nous aime en retour. Je n'en veux pas si Bella n'est pas à mes côtés. »_

Je grondais et m'apprêtais à bondir sur mon rival. Sam plaça sa patte devant moi et son regard me jetait des éclairs. L'ordre implacable arriva dans mon cerveau :

_**-« Attends ! »**_

Les loups jappèrent autour de moi. Ils étaient aussi impatients que moi d'en découdre avec les vampires. Leah frémissait d'excitation, Paul et Jared semblaient sourire. Embry et Quil voulaient m'aider. Sam se sentait inspiré d'une mission divine et Seth semblait devoir faire face à un destin plus fort que lui. Jasper s'approcha de son frère et lui donna l'accolade.

_-« Adieu Edward… mon frère. Tâche de rester en vie. »_

Le vampire roux le serra plus fort dans ses bras et je pense que Jasper influença son humeur. Il rigola :

_-« Même maintenant tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher._

_-Désolé… C'est plus fort que moi !_

_-Tu es horripilant, Hale !_

_-Tu m'en as tellement fait baver quand j'étais entrain de me sevrer !_

_-Juste retour des choses !_

_- Télépathe !_

_-Empathe ! »_ Lança t'il avant de se séparer de son frère. Ils semblaient si… normaux. Si détachés en même temps. Jasper semblait ému mais aussi compréhensif. Il avait du en voir des amis mourir durant la guerre des gangs vampiriques. C'est alors qu'Alice se jeta sur le rouquin, s'agrippant à lui comme une noyée à son bout de bois :

_-« Ne nous laisse pas ! Edward je t'en prie !_

_-Alice, sale petit lutin de malheur… Tu avais promis. Tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. C'est ma décision._

_-Elle est mauvaise._

_-Elle est ma décision, qu'elle soit bonne où mauvaise ne te regarde pas. Prends soin de toi petite sœur. » _Dit il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il fit de même envers Rosalie et Esmée puis revint à nous. Il s'approcha d'un pas ou deux et attendit.

Il était seul, dressé entre le clan des vampires et le notre. Il ne semblait pas belliqueux, il attendait la sentence. Notre sentence. Et c'est alors que tout s'éclaircit dans mon esprit. Lorsque j'avais appris son geste, j'avais cru à un acte de folie. Il n'en était rien. Edward ne perdait jamais son sang froid. Il savait ce qu'il faisait en buvant cette humaine. Il se condamnait à mort. Juste parce que Bella lui avait crié dessus. Il voulait mourir parce qu'elle lui avait sorti ses quatre vérités. Cela me fit frissonner et Cullen croisa mon regard en souriant tranquillement. Il avait lu dans mes pensées et il savait que je savais. Et comme je savais, les autres membres de la meute savaient aussi. Des jappements se firent entendre, et Sam se retourna, menaçant. Chacun se tut. Puis, l'Alpha reprit forme humaine et m'invita à faire de même. Pour ce faire, nous nous étions au préalable retirés dans les fourrés. Sam s'approcha d'Edward et dit d'une voix solennelle :

_-« Edward, tu as brisé le traité que toi et les tiens vous aviez passé avec nos ancêtres. _

_-En effet._

_-Tu as par ailleurs séduit la femme d'un loup-garou et souhaité en faire ta compagne._

_-Oui. »_ Souffla t'il, visiblement triste.

_-« Tu conviendras sans doute avec moi que ces deux crimes ne peuvent pas rester impunis._

_-Oui._

_-Tu connais la sentence._

_-Une vie pour une vie._

_-Oui. Une vie pour une vie. Cependant, il n'y aura pas de mise à mort… »_

Le vampire et son clan semblèrent visiblement surpris. Si les Cullen irradiant de bonheur et d'espoir, le roux semblait… déçu. Sam se tourna vers moi et je poursuivis, triomphant : _-« Edward, nous savons que tu as vidé de son sang cette humaine dans le seul but de mourir. Une sorte de suicide bien ficelé, pour rester à jamais dans les mémoires comme le preux chevalier qui aurait pu donner sa vie pour sa dame. Sauf que tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu es manipulateur et froid. Tu voulais instrumentaliser Bella, car si elle apprenait que la meute t'avait tout simplement exécuté, elle ne reviendrait jamais avec moi._

_-C'était finement pensé. » _Concéda Sam.

Je vis Alice et Rosalie frémir. Leurs yeux s'obscurcirent et je pensais que c'était mes paroles qui les mettaient dans cet état. Edward fronça les sourcils, sembla se concentrer pour dissiper leurs pensées, ne parvenant pas à les chasser, gronda à leur encontre : _-« Paix ! »_

Je poursuivis, content de mon petit effet.

_-« Je ne veux pas donc que Bella te voit comme le chevalier et moi comme le bourreau. Alors, parce que nous sommes tous les deux des hommes d'honneur, je vais te demander réparation. Tu veux Bella. Moi aussi. Et nous ne l'aurons jamais tant que l'un de nous est en vie. Je te propose donc un combat jusqu'à la mort. Celui qui sortira vainqueur aura Bella. Le corps de l'autre pourrira ici jusqu'à la fin du monde._ _Nous sommes désormais deux preux chevaliers, Edward._ » Conclus-je, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Il y eut un grand silence. Il réfléchissait. Tous les autres semblaient tétanisés. Sam ne broncha pas, je lui avais fait part de mes intentions, ainsi que Seth. Edward demanda :

_-« Si je gagne, qu'est ce qui me dit que les tiens ne se vengeront pas sur les miens ?_

_-J'ai donné ma parole à Jacob. S'il meurt, rien ne vous arrivera. » _Intervint l'Alpha.

Edward afficha un sourire de triomphe. Il avait l'avantage de son don. Il pensait qu'il serait suffisant pour me battre. Et peut être étais-ce le cas. Mais en tout cas, ça valait le coup de périr pour elle. Mon adversaire dit alors :

_-« Dans ce cas j'accepte le défi, Jacob Black._

_-Un combat à mort. »_ Répondis-je en lui tendant la main.

_-« Un combat à mort. »_ Répéta-t-il en la serrant avec force.

Le vent fouetta mon visage et je m'écartais un peu, afin de reprendre ma forme de loup. Puis, je m'approchais du vampire, babines retroussées, en grognant furieusement. Il ricana, les prunelles emplies d'étoiles. Il devait déjà s'imaginer avec Bella… Il s'accroupit et ferma les yeux, serein. Je pliais mes pattes afin de bondir sur lui. Il sourit de nouveau. Il avait vu ce que je voulais faire et devait déjà élaborer mentalement une parade. Je devais trouver un moyen de lui masquer mes pensées, et vite.

_**POV Edward :**_

Le cerveau de Jacob Black était comme un océan en pleine tempête… Non, plutôt un essaim d'abeilles. Ca bourdonnait de partout et me donnait mal à la tête. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle pensée me vint. Il croyait que je songeais à Bella. Cela me fit sourire, parce que non, je ne pensais pas à elle à cet instant. Je ne pensais qu'à ma peau. Ceux qui pensaient à sa femme ici, c'était Alice et Jasper. Ah, tiens Esmée aussi s'y met. Mais elle songe aussi à moi. Il s'accroupit, il va attaquer… et feule. On dirait un miaulement et je me retiens de ricaner. Il n'a pas l'air content le clébard, alors je ne vais pas en plus remettre de l'huile sur le feu…

_**-« Je devrais trouver un moyen de lui masquer mes pensées, et vite ! »**_

Ah, enfin il commençait à utiliser son cerveau ! Je désespérais à imaginer que son cortex cérébral puisse servir à autre chose qu'à dire des choses stupides ! Comme quoi, tout arrive !

Alice me tira de ma concentration :

_**-« Edward, blesse le mais ne le tue pas. Et ne te laisse pas faire ! »**_

Je ricanais. Carlisle m'ordonna mentalement de me taire et de ne penser qu'au combat. Jasper immédiatement m'envoya une décharge de calme et de courage. Dans sa tête, il répétait à l'infini :

_**-« Mords. Arrache. Tue. Sautille. Fatigue-le. Énerve-le. Pousse-le à la faute, à baisser sa garde puis plante tes crocs dans sa jugulaire ! SA JUGULAIRE, SA JUGULAIRE ! VISE !!!!»**_

Mon frère avait cette fâcheuse manie à tout orchestrer. Mais ses conseils me serviraient. Il avait été soldat, il connaissait cette angoisse qui me nouait l'estomac.

_**-« Prends garde à toi. »**_ Dit Esmée.

_**-« Si tu meures, je te saignes ensuite, Cullen ! »**_ Ragea Rosalie.

_**-« Vas y, dans le tas frérot ! »**_ Claironnait Emmett.

Pourtant, je voyais chez mes frères une retenue. J'étais de leur famille donc ils m'encourageaient, mais je comprenais le dilemme cornélien qui s'imposait à eux. Jacob était devenu leur compagnon de jeux vidéos, un ami. Et moi j'étais le frère.

_**-« Bon alors, mordiller son flanc… il va se tourner à gauche et moi je pourrais faire une parade à droite et… » **_

Ca, c'était Jacob… Il allait attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Jasper m'indiqua :

_**-« Il est agile mais a des réflexes lents, encore humains. Prends-le de vitesse. Bonne chance, Edward. »**_

Je me concentrais pour entendre les pensées de Jacob et donc me préparer mais je n'entendis que les paroles de la chanson « Poker Face »de Lady Gaga. Rahhh, le chien allait me donner du fil à retordre ! Il avait compris où se trouvait la faiblesse de mon don. Il couvrait ses pensées par d'autres, ce qui relevait de l'effort intellectuel pour lui et d'une grande concentration. Quand à moi, je devais démêler ses dires et je perdais du temps. J'ouvris les yeux et eus à peine le temps de faire un pas de côté pour que Jacob ne m'aplatisse pas. Depuis notre adolescence nous n'avions qu'une idée, enfin notre patience allait être récompensée… J'allais le tuer, quoi qu'il arrive !

Je rugis et un flot de pensées inonda mon esprit, me donnant une migraine affreuse. Cependant, je les bloquais et me jetais dans la bataille. Jacob fendait l'air, sautillait dans tous les sens mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Alors qu'il passait à côté de moi, je lui agrippais la patte et le plaquais à terre dans un horrible craquement. Il couina et boitilla quelque peu laissant une trainée rouge sur la neige. Du sang. Même s'il me dégoutait un peu, c'était du sang… Et comme je venais de recommencer à en boire, mon instinct me guidait pour m'en abreuver. Le venin arriva dans ma bouche, lui donnant de l'acidité. –« _**Il veut boire… viens la sangsue, viens me dire bonjour et t'accroupir pour sucer mon sang… Viens plus près que je puisse t'en coller une ! »**_ Ricanais Jacob dans sa tête. Je ne voulais pas lui donner l'occasion de se rendre maitre de moi, mais le monstre tapis dans mon âme me guida vers mon ennemi dont le sang coulait. D'ailleurs, il appuyait pour que le sang continue son trajet… Alors que je me tenais à quelques coudées de lui, j'aperçus avec dégout l'os et la moelle qui peut à peut se ressoudaient. Une belle fracture ouverte en tout cas. Il devait être affaibli, ça…

Je n'eus pas le loisir de penser plus avant car Jacob Black, avec un courage immense, s'était redressé sur ses pattes et s'était jeté sur moi, mordant férocement mon épaule. Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, j'eus mal physiquement. Il mordait, griffait, et j'entendis un hurlement. Je mis quelques minutes avant de comprendre que c'était moi qui avais proféré ce cri. Jacob m'observait, babines retroussées, toujours en position d'attaque, les yeux luisant de fureur. On aurait dit un chien enragé. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Et là, précisément, je me rendis compte que moi, oui. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Cette crainte si humaine me déstabilisa. Je parlais souvent de mourir pour Bella mais maintenant que j'étais au pied du mur, je n'en avais pas tellement envie… En devenant vampire, je m'étais fait à l'idée de l'immortalité… Jacob reprenait son souffle, épuisé par sa blessure. Mes hésitations le confortaient dans sa position. Il chantonnait :

_**-« Trouillard, trouillard, trouillard ! »**_

Je claquais des dents et il frémit. Lui aussi avait peur. Mais plutôt peur de perdre Bella. Pas peur de perdre la vie. Bella était plus importante que sa vie… En écho avec mes pensées, j'entendis les siennes :

_**-« Bella est ma vie la sangsue ! Je ne veux pas vivre si je ne suis pas avec elle. Elle est moi et moi elle. Comment as-tu pu t'ériger entre nous ? Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien te trouver, la sangsue ? »**_ Lui aussi l'aimait à en mourir… Mais il mourrait avec des raisons différentes des miennes. Je ne voyais pas Bella comme un autre moi-même, mais comme une autre partie de moi-même. C'était différent. Et à mon humble avis plus sain. J'étais plus sain pour elle. Voilà. Et j'allais tuer Jacob pour prouver à Bella que pour elle je pouvais affronter vents et marées. Elle serait à moi et nous vivrons heureux jusqu'au crépuscule du monde. J'aimais Bella et Bella m'aimait. Il fallait que je me concentre sur ça pour remporter la victoire. Je bondis en même temps que Jacob et nous nous rencontrâmes dans les airs. Nos corps s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit de tonnerre avant que chacun de notre côté nous ne mordions la poussière.

_**POV Victoria :**_

L'odeur infecte des loups ne m'avait pas trompée. Malgré tout, j'avais pu remonter la piste d'Edward, et je triomphais. Démétri le traqueur était forcé d'en convenir, j'étais plutôt douée. Il était devenu mon amant, et j'étais une élève assidue… D'ailleurs, je ne pouvais aimer que des traqueurs… Leur côté sournois et manipulateur me plaisait. Ils assumaient leur côté obscur, pas comme Aro le faux-jeton. Nous étions perverses et aimions la compétition. D'ailleurs, il me l'avait prouvé en me séduisant alors qu'Aro ne manquait pas la moindre occasion pour me montrer sa préférence. Ce dernier affichait un air plutôt sombre, mais cette peste de Jane semblait le divertir avec ses jérémiades. Comment pouvait il la supporter celle là ? Cela restait un mystère pour moi. Après plus de 5 années, je ne m'y faisais toujours pas, et j'avais la furieuse envie de la frapper dès qu'elle affichait son sourire angélique et cruel. Alec semblait au bord de la crise de nerf, et je pense que sa sœur y était pour quelque chose. Cette gamine n'avait pas son pareil pour nous rendre fou, même sans son don. Je hais les adolescentes ! Chelsea demeurait auprès de Caïus, qui avait besoin de protection, vu qu'il ne possédait aucun don. Marcus, comme à son habitude restait… léthargique.

Nous avions eu un peu plus de mal qu'escompté par la divine triade des vampires pour mater la guerre des gangs qui sévissait de nouveau dans la « Sun Belt », située au Sud des Etats Unis et empiétant quelque peu sur le Mexique. Là bas, nous avions rencontré une certaine Maria, la créatrice de Jasper. Elle nous avait conté son histoire, donné des indications sur sa créature en espérant que nous lui laissions la vie. Jane s'était fait un plaisir de la torturer et Alec de la démembrer. Les jumeaux se ressemblaient sur ce point : aussi sadiques l'un que l'autre, mais après tout, qui peut en vouloir à des gamins qui ont été brûlés vif à tord ? Je n'avais pour ma part pas du tout apprécié jouer à la police avec les autres membres de ma race. Pire, je trouvais leur envie de conquérir un territoire tout à fait justifiée. James et moi songions faire de même avec Laurent, avant que les Cullen et cette maudite Bella ne viennent tout bousculer. Démétri noua ses doigts aux miens. Alec demanda doucement:

_-« Maître, qui est Carlisle ?_

_-C'est le blond. »_ Affirma Aro.

Jane semblait très nerveuse tout d'un coup. Elle manipulait une bague en fixant le sol. Je compris que ni elle ni Alec n'avaient jamais croisés le patriarche du clan des végétariens du nord… Seulement Aro ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse de mal, c'était son « ami ». Caïus, de mauvaise grâce compléta les paroles de son frère :

-_« Carlisle est le plus vieux des blonds. L'autre c'est Whitlock, le vampire de Maria. »_

Je souris méchamment avant de murmurer :

_-« C'est aussi le protégé de Galaad et de Selene. Je pense qu'ils verraient d'un très mauvais œil la mort de leur ami, n'est ce pas Aro ? »_

Le clan des Volturi s'était figé. Aro me semblait bien plus pâle que d'habitude, ce qui me parut étrange. Et follement divertissant ! Jane semblait sur le point de s'étrangler, Démétri me chuchota :

_-« Tu devrais tenir ta langue ! »_

Je continuais cependant de sourire, tout à fait sûre de moi. J'étais capable de tout à cet instant. J'avais tellement attendu ce moment. Aro reprit la parole. Je voulais Edward et Bella. Seulement eux. Les autres, qu'ils aillent au diable ! Mais je tuerais de mes mains le vampire et la louve. Pour James. Pour qu'il soit vengé. Ils ne méritaient pas de s'aimer alors que moi j'avais perdu l'homme de ma vie.

_-« Whitlock a quitté Galaad et Selene depuis plus de deux siècles. Ils ne sont plus aussi proches qu'avant._

_-Pourtant, ils ont bonne mémoire. »_ Ricanais-je en me remémorant l'entretient des Italiens avec eux. C'était la première fois que j'avais vu Caïus avoir peur. Ainsi qu'Aro. Et ça, ça ne s'oublie jamais. Surtout lorsqu'on sait que toutes les croyances des vampires, toutes nos lois sont factices… Chelsea réclama un peu de calme.

_-« Jasper sent les émotions des autres. Il ne faut pas qu'il nous remarque avant l'heure prévue ! »_ Siffla t'elle.

Je me retournais donc, tentant de calmer mon impatience et ma rage. Edward se battait misérablement contre un métamorphe. C'était pathétique. Un vampire devrait savoir mettre KO un être aussi répugnant en quelques passes. Je les regardais plier, danser, se mordre et se jeter l'un sur l'autre tandis que les autres se rongeaient les sangs. Le loup mordit méchamment Edward et je me retins de m'esclaffer : Le rouquin blessé, ça serait un jeu d'enfant de le massacrer. Edward se redressa et secoua la tête, sonné, avant de repartir au combat dans un rugissement, plaquant le loup au sol dans un craquement d'articulation, provoquant un jappement déchirant de la bestiole. Le soleil était assez haut désormais dans le ciel. Je me tournais vers Démétri et l'embrassais profondément. C'était pulsionnel et intense. Il m'adossa à un arbre violemment et noua mes mains autours des branches les plus basses. Maligne je me reculais un peu, laissant la flamme de la frustration briller dans ses yeux. Nous étions autant adversaires qu'amants. Nous nous jaugions. C'est seulement après que je cédais de nouveau à ses baisers, remarquant la débauche derrière moi : Aro ravageant Jane tandis que Chelsea, Marcus, Caïus et Alec observaient le terrain où nous allions livrer bataille. Après quelques gémissements étouffés de la gamine, Aro s'écarta d'elle et revint à ses affaires, la laissant seule au sol. Il était aussi rustre avec les femmes, qu'il considérait comme des objets au service de ses désirs, qu'il semblait élégant et poli. Il demanda à son frère :

_-« Par où crois tu qu'il serait bon d'arriver ?_

_-Je pense que Démétri est le mieux placé pour te dire comment piéger nos proies. »_ Se contenta de répliquer Marcus avant de s'effacer. Il avait dit en deux secondes plus de mots qu'en une année, fallait pas trop le pousser ! Caïus sembla d'accord. Mon amant me délaissa pour rejoindre nos maîtres. Il huma l'air, se concentra et déclara avec certitude.

_-« Le vent vient du sud. Il nous faut donc arriver du nord pour que notre odeur ne leur soit pas apportée par les rafales. Le ciel s'est un peu obscurcit et la brume monte. Je pense qu'il est temps. »_

Suite à sa déclaration, un frisson parcourut les membres de la garde. Un éclat vicieux et cruel anima les prunelles de Jane, Alec afficha un sourire éclatant. Chelsea sembla heureuse, Aro et Caïus rayonnaient. Mais aucun des vampires ici ne pouvait ressentir plus de joie que moi. Je portais à mes lèvres la médaille de James et la baisais pieusement en murmurant :

_-« Sois vengé mon amour. »_

_**POV Jasper :**_

Jacob était un bon combattant, plein de courage et d'orgueil. Edward cependant le surpassait. Il était plus rapide, plus habile. Il se battait froidement, techniquement et méthodiquement, alors que le loup se laissait guider par ses pulsions et sa fureur. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Déjà, on voyait qu'il cicatrisait de moins en moins vite. Mon frère continuait inlassablement de le blesser, attendant avec patience le moment de la mise à mort. Les vampires sont les prédateurs les plus dangereux du monde, et à cet instant, le plus dangereux des spécimens de la race de prédateurs la plus dangereuse était Edward Cullen, mon frère. Alice semblait très inquiète, et personnellement, je me sentais triste. Triste que nous en soyons tous arrivés là. Je n'aimais pas la guerre. Je ne l'avais jamais aimée et j'avais appris avec Galaad à respecter toute vie humaine. Que penserait-il de moi à cet instant, me voyant observer un combat singulier ? Et Selene ? Repenser à eux provoqua un frisson dans mon corps mort. Leur enseignement m'avait guidé vers Alice, vers ma rédemption. J'espérais qu'Edward comprendrait que le sang n'appelle que le sang. Mais non. Je détestais de devoir attendre et compter les points. J'avais espéré quand Jacob avait lancé ce défi insensé que mon frère refuserait. Mais il avait une trop haute estime de lui-même pour ça…

Jacob s'écrasa à mes pieds dans un lamentable couinement. Je croisais ses prunelles noisettes et y lu de l'abattement. Il allait bientôt se livrer aux crocs d'Edward. Ca serait fini dans quelques minutes. Je sentis toute sa détresse, tout son désespoir à quitter la vie comme ça, sans avoir pu lui demander pardon, sans avoir eu le courage de lui dire au revoir. Jacob était presque mort et à cet instant, j'en suis certain, il devait penser à Bella. D'ailleurs, la mine sombre et rageuse d'Edward confirma ma pensée.

Alors qu'il allait se jeter pour asséner au loup le coup fatal, le monde changea pour moi. Il y avait toujours du désespoir, de la fureur et du chagrin. Ca ne se modifiait pas. Mais je ne comprenais pas d'autres sentiments qui venaient d'entrer en jeu : cruauté, défiance, enthousiasme, vengeance, sadisme, impatience.

Je toisais rapidement ceux qui m'entouraient pour cibler la brebis galleuse, celle qui me portait à tant que confusion. Je sondais les sentiments de tous, un à un, qu'ils soient loup ou vampire… Je soupçonnais tout le monde et c'est avec désespoir que, ne trouvant pas le coupable, je fouillais le ressenti d'Alice. Mais je n'y lu qu'angoisse. Il y avait donc quelqu'un d'autre… Il ne pouvait y avoir que quelqu'un d'autre… Je feulais à mon tour et m'accroupis en position d'attaque. Edward se figea, comme Jacob, et ils me dévisagèrent hébétés. D'ailleurs tout le monde semblait étonné. Un grondement sauvage et guttural sortait de ma gorge, et je reconnus instantanément que le guerrier que j'avais toujours détesté et tenté de refouler pendant deux siècles venait de revenir. Je devais protéger ma famille. Je devais prendre soin d'Alice. Carlisle s'approcha de moi, posa sa main sur mon épaule et demanda calmement :

_-« Qu'y a-t-il, Jasper ? »_

Je grinçais, tentant de me concentrer. Je ne savais pas qui arrivait, mais il arrivait vite.

_-« Nous ne sommes pas seul. D'autres personnes rodent dans les bois._

_-Mais qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ? »_ S'enquit Rosalie en s'accroupissant à mes côtés. Emmett s'approcha lui aussi.

_-« Je… Ils sont… c'est… »_

Je me posais moi-même des questions, tentant en vain de calmer les voyageurs. Edward s'écarta de sa victime, se concentra sur leurs pensées. Jacob rejoignit la meute en claudiquant. Alice passa sa main sur la joue et murmura :

_-« Ca va aller. Tout va bien. »_

C'est à cet instant que ses yeux se révulsèrent et qu'elle poussa un terrible hurlement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se tordait de douleur dans l'herbe.

Je me précipitais vers elle, et une sorte de léthargie profonde s'empara de mes membres. Alice criait toujours et c'est en me concentrant sur elle que je ne sombrais pas. Dans la brume, j'aperçus une ligne sombre d'individus qui sortaient de nulle part. Je l'avais déjà vue, cette ombre… Je cherchais désespérément dans mon esprit où j'avais bien pu la croiser quand Esmée souffla :_-« Les Volturi. »_

Une gamine s'approcha de moi, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. Plus elle marchait vers Alice, plus ma femme se tordait dans tous les sens. J'en conclus que l'adolescente était Jane. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais déjà je la maudissais. Un autre gamin semblait mécontent. Alec à n'en pas douter, qui devait trouver cela déplaisant que je puisse me battre contre son don. Il me ceintura et je m'étonnais de voir autant de vigueur chez une personne aussi jeune… Avant de me souvenir que les membres de la garde des Volturi étaient surentrainés. Les loups grondaient et feulaient, protégeant Jacob, encore faible, qui continuait de guérir. Par ailleurs, ils se déployaient comme je le leur avais appris. Il semblait que l'adage avait raison « quand on a le même but, même des ennemis peuvent s'entendre ». Notre but était de garder en vie Bella et Elizabeth. Et pour cela, il faudrait éradiquer les Volturi. Carlisle quitta les rangs ainsi qu'un autre vampire aux longs cheveux ébène. Le revoir me fit frissonner : Aro.

_-« Que me vaut cette agréable visite ?_ » Commença mon père, avec une chaleur feinte.

_-« J'ai entendu dire mon vieil ami que tu étais père de famille, à la tête d'un clan puissant. Mieux encore, que tu étais grand père. »_ Répondit mielleusement le vampire italien. _« Je venais donc te sermonner pour ne pas m'avoir fait part de la merveilleuse nouvelle. Tu dois être fou de joie._

_-De toute façon rien ne reste bien longtemps secret quand des fouines veillent et rapportent tout ! »_ Cracha Rosalie en direction de Victoria.

Je dévisageais les autres vampires : Démétri, Chelsea, Marcus et Caïus. Ni Félix ni les épouses. Juste la garde. La fine fleur de la garde qui plus est. Ca ne sentait pas bon du tout cette histoire. Aro se dirigea vers Edward :

_-« Je tiens à te féliciter mon garçon. S'éprendre d'une humaine est courant chez un vampire, mais il est rare que notre espèce copule avec des enfants de la lune._

_-Elizabeth n'est pas ma fille. »_ Répondit mécaniquement Edward.

_-« Elizabeth… »_ Murmura Caïus faussement songeur, avec un rictus mauvais _« J'ai peut être mauvaise mémoire mais, Edward Masen, ta mère ne se prénommait-elle pas elle-même Elizabeth ? »_

Edward inspira à fond et ferma les yeux. Alice bouillonnait mais se tut. Comme Rosalie.

-« _Tu as bonne mémoire Caïus, ma mère portait bien le nom d'Elizabeth. Cependant, c'est la fille d'un métamorphe et d'une lycan. »_

Les prunelles de Victoria lançaient des éclairs et elle répliqua :

_-« Tu mens ! Tu mens ! »_

Emmett sortit de son mutisme et dit :

_-« Non. Il ne ment pas. Edward est un être imparfait, croyez moi, je le supporte depuis assez longtemps comme ça. Il est morose, déteste le football américain, lit des bouquins stupides, longs et sans images, n'aime pas quand on joue au « rugby-Bella. » Mais c'est un type honnête et droit, il faut lui reconnaitre au moins ça. »_

Jane relâcha la pression sur Alice, qui se dressa sur ses jambes et s'écria :

_-« Il avait quitté Bella ! Jasper avait tenté de la boire parce qu'elle s'était coupée le jour de ses 18 ans, alors il est parti ! Je le jure devant Dieu ! »_

Aro et Caïus se tournèrent vers ma femme qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Alice était au bord de la crise de nerf. Victoria s'entêta :

_-« Non ! Ils ont tué un vampire, un membre de leur race pour sauver l'humaine ! Je les ai vu ! Comme j'ai vu l'enfant ! Ils n'ont pas hésité à massacrer James ! Et quand il a fallut boire le sang de la fille pour enlever le venin, Edward l'a fait. Or c'est sa chanteuse ! Tous ici vous savez que ce lien puissant entraine une connexion entre les deux protagonistes ! En buvant son sang, Edward a crée un lien irrémédiable entre eux. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre pour se construire, pour exister. »_

Jacob feula une nouvelle fois. Dans ses yeux je lisais de la peur, du désarroi mais en même temps une sorte de soulagement. Il savait ce qui se passait maintenant entre sa femme et mon frère. C'était un besoin. Pas de l'amour. Certainement pas de l'amour. Caïus se tourna alors vers moi, toujours très heureux.

_-« Si la petite brune dit vrai, alors Bella était encore humaine quand tu as tenté de l'attaquer, Whitlock… »_

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où cela allait me mener. Je n'aimais pas Caïus, je ne l'avais jamais aimé. Maria le craignait, Galaad et Selene le méprisaient… Comme ils méprisaient tous les italiens d'ailleurs. Prudent, je soufflais :

_-« Oui, en effet. »_

Aro vint aux côtés de son frère et d'une voix sirupeuse répliqua :

_-« Je suis content de te revoir, Jasper._

_-Dites vous que le plaisir n'est pas partagé. »_ Répondis-je, cinglant.

_-« Je m'en doutais. Toujours ces petits différents je suppose. »_

Je ne répondis pas. Le sourire d'Aro illuminait son visage :

-_«Alors, mon cher, tu as montré ta nature à une humaine ? »_

Esmée s'horrifia ainsi que Rosalie et Carlisle. Je comprenais ce que le Volturi venait de sous entendre et ne me rétractais pas :

_-« Oui. »_

Edward me traita de fou, Alice prit sa tête dans ses mains. Marcus sortit de son mutisme et dit solennellement :

_-« Jasper, tu as transgressé une de nos règles. »_

Jane et Alec ricanèrent. Victoria souriait sereinement. Démétri semblait s'amuser follement et Chelsea observait les loups, inquiète. Aro reprit :

_-« Peut être que la petite fille n'est pas une hybride… Nous ne vous punirons pas pour ça donc… Mais par contre, en révélant ta nature à une humaine, tu nous a tous mis en danger, Jasper Hale… Tu dois être puni pour ça._

_-Je ne le nie pas. »_ Répondis-je d'une voix atone alors qu'Alice hurlait un : _« NON ! »_ déchirant. Je me redressais et fit face à cet être que je détestais.

Aro semblait heureux d'être en position de force cette fois ci. La dernière fois, il ne se pavanait pas avec autant d'arrogance… Il lâcha avec dédain :

_-« Alors c'est auprès d'eux que tu as trouvé la paix ? Je ne pensais pas que Galaad puisse te laisser croupir dans la médiocrité. »_

Le nom de mon ancien compagnon me piqua au vif. Jamais je n'avais dit à personne que je l'avais côtoyé. Je n'y pensais pas non plus. Carlisle me dévisagea ainsi qu'Edward. Eux seuls savaient qui étaient Galaad et Selene…

_-« Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom »_ M'énervais-je. _« Tu n'as pas le droit ! »_

Caïus riait triomphalement. Edward m'ordonna de me taire. Mais Aro continua :

_-« Toi, Jasper, son bras droit, tu te retrouves là, loin de La Source, loin du pouvoir… Serais-tu en disgrâce ?_

_-Ils m'ont aidé à trouver la paix, Aro, chose que toi, tu ne trouveras jamais parce qu'il n'y a que haine et avidité en toi. Tu souhaites toujours plus. Plus de pouvoir, plus d'honneur… Ta famille a le pouvoir depuis des siècles et des siècles, raconte ce qu'elle veut aux vampires. Mais tu sais comme moi que vous n'êtes que des roitelets factices. C'est pour ça que vous avez besoin de tout contrôler. C'est pour ça que tu viens ici nous défier avec ta garde. » _Jane siffla et cela me fit rire. Aro m'infligea le coup de grâce :

_-« J'espère que tu ne voulais pas revoir nos « amis » communs, Jasper, car il te faudra attendre les trompettes célestes du jugement dernier._

_-QUOI ! »_ M'égosillais-je en portant la main sur lui. Carlisle soupira et les Volturi trépignèrent. Je venais moi-même de déclarer la guerre.

_**POV Jacob **_:

Tout s'était passé très vite après que Jasper avait porté atteinte au « chef » du gang des vampires. D'un seul coup, toute la horde des italiens avait foncé sur nous. Une femme, Chelsea, se jeta sur moi dans un rugissement assourdissant. En effet, je m'étais trop rapproché d'un des hommes, et je pensais qu'elle devait être son garde du corps. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais aussi roulaient dans leurs orbites à une vitesse ahurissante. Alice m'avait parlé d'elle et de son pouvoir. Elle cherchait les liens que j'avais avec les autres pour les tourner à son avantage. Il me fallait la prendre de court. J'effectuais autour d'elle des cercles, de plus en plus petits, comme un requin devant sa proie. Ma patte me faisait toujours souffrir, et je n'avais plus toutes mes forces, que j'avais épuisées dans mon combat contre Edward. Pourtant, je ravalais mes râles de douleurs pour la déstabiliser. Je devais tuer la vampiresse, coûte que coûte. J'étais content que Bella soit en sécurité à la maison à cet instant. Chelsea commençait à comprendre mon manège et se sentait de plus en plus oppressée. Elle tournait sur elle-même comme une toupie, apeurée de me voir tellement déterminé à l'éliminer. Se reprenant, elle s'accroupit doucement, comme Edward auparavant. Leur position d'attaque. Elle fondit sur moi sans un bruit, virevoltait à une vitesse incroyable. A chaque fois que je voulais mordre, mes crocs n'happaient que de l'air. Chelsea s'amusait à m'énerver pour me déconcentrer. Je me ruais alors sur elle, elle s'écarta de nouveau. Elle m'envoya sur le lac gelé et en raison de mes griffes, je patinais littéralement. Il m'était impossible de me redresser. Avec un sourire victorieux, elle arriva à ma hauteur. Je trouvais ça stupide de mourir sur un lac gelé, avec une vampiresse super lourde à côté de moi. Ca n'avait vraiment pas la classe d'un prince charmant ! C'est alors qu'une idée lumineuse me traversa l'esprit : De la glace ! On était sur de la glace ! Béni soit le ciel !

J'attendis que Chelsea veuille m'accorder le coup fatal. Je couinais pauvrement, lui faisant croire que j'avais peur, que je demandais pardon ou grâce. Elle ricana et approcha ses crocs de ma jugulaire. Au moment où je sentis son haleine glacée sur ma peau, je me redressais brusquement, la faisant tomber en arrière de surprise. Ma ruse eut l'effet escompté : avec sa chute, elle avait crée une force qui la rendait encore plus lourde : résultat des courses, elle brisa la glace et se retrouva dedans jusqu'au cou… et pour avoir nagé parfois ici, de là où nous étions, elle ne devait pas avoir pied. Alors, j'entamais minutieusement de la noyer… Mais je me rendis compte rapidement qu'un vampire n'avait pas besoin de respirer. Alors qu'elle se débattait comme une furie, je commençais à déchiqueter ses chairs. Elle hurla à la mort, et je compris alors que je lui faisais mal. Aveuglé par la colère, je croquais la peau marmoréenne, sentant quelque chose de glacé s'insinuer dans ma bouche : du sang mort, noir, dégoutant. Je jetais les lacérations et bouts de viandes vampiriques au loin. Rosalie me hurla alors :

_-« Dans le feu ! On ne peut être tué qu'avec un démembrement et nos membres brûlés ! »_

J'avisais l'âtre ou elle jetait quelque chose elle-même et balançais un bras. Quand il commença à se consumer, Chelsea recommença à s'agiter. La maintenant avec ma patte, je pris sa tête dans ma gueule. D'un mouvement sec et précis, je lui brisais les cervicales et elle cessa de geindre. Enfin, accompagné d'un bruit mat, la tête se détacha gentiment du corps. Je portais le chef de Chelsea doucement vers le feu, comme un chien ramène une balle à son maitre. Arrivé devant les flammes, je jetais le crâne dedans et l'observais se consumer patiemment.

_**POV Jane :**_

Je n'aimais pas les loups. Je n'aimais pas les vampires. Je n'aimais personne depuis que les miens m'avaient trahie. J'avais à peine 14 ans quand ils m'avaient déclarée « sorcière » et condamnée à être brûlée vive, Alec à mes côtés. Nous étions étranges, réservés… Protestants. Voilà notre seul crime, à l'époque. Ils nous avaient accusés d'inceste, de meurtres et de magie. Mais bien sûr ! Jamais je n'avais oublié la souffrance des flammes sur ma peau, les visages ébahis et souriants de la populace. Ils m'avaient regardé agoniser comme si ma mort était un spectacle. Le loup que je combattais, comme toutes mes autres victimes, c'était ma revanche sur le monde des adultes qui m'avait pris mon innocence, ma vie. Car, malgré ce que l'on peut penser, l'immortalité est un poison. On perd goût à tout parce qu'on sait qu'on aura l'éternité pour le revivre, pour le refaire. Je détestais aussi les mortels pour ça. Parce qu'ils pouvaient mourir. Et comme ils possédaient quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas avoir, et bien je me vengeais en les torturant le plus atrocement possible. Aro m'avait confié le clébard, et je m'amusais vraiment avec lui. Je lui faisais revivre mon exécution, sauf que cette fois ci, il était à ma place. Il se tordait dans tous les sens, implorait qu'on mette fin à ses souffrances. Il appelait la mort, il la désirait et moi je la lui refusais. Je voulais qu'il souffre, comme j'avais souffert. J'étais sadique, je l'assumais. On m'avait élevée comme ça. Aro m'aimait comme ça. Je ne savais faire que ça… Derrière moi des hurlements et cette désagréable odeur de chair brulée. Je me retournais pour voir quel vampire venait de mourir et poussais un hurlement de rage quand j'aperçus un molosse jeter la tête de Chelsea dans l'âtre. Celui là pouvait faire ses prières. Dès que j'en aurais terminé avec celui-ci, je le tuerais de mes mains. Un Volturi venge ceux qui sont morts au combat au centuple. Je le torturerais jusqu'à ce qu'il m'implore de le tuer, et je recommencerais jusqu'à ce qu'il se donne la mort lui-même ! Il avait tué Chelsea, ma seule amie, la seule qui comprenait ce qui m'arrivait, à moi, la femme bloquée dans un corps de petite fille ! De dépit, j'envoyais une nouvelle slave de violence et torture (supplice du brodequin plus écartèlement) au chef de meute qui jappa piteusement. Sa souffrance intense que je ressentais m'apaisa quelque peu et me fit plaisir.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à jouer encore un peu avec le supplice de la noyade, une masse chocolat s'abattit sur mes épaules, me faisant chuter en avant. Le gros loup se plaça entre moi et l'autre à terre, le poil hérissé. Je ricanais :

_-« Tiens tiens, ce regard m'est familier… Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part… hum… laisse moi réfléchir… Oh oui, ça y est, je me le rappelle ! C'est le regard de mon dernier repas juste avant de mourir… »_

Je frémissais d'impatience et provoquais l'animal. Il ne bougea pas. Je lui envoyais une onde de douleur et de peine mais s'il plia, ce ne fut que quelques instants. Il me sembla plus fort que les autres car plus déterminé. Son espace mental manipulable était minime, me laissant peu d'accès. Il serait difficile de créer des illusions. Alors que je me concentrais pour lui envoyer une salve de coupures et autres brulures, il se jeta sur moi, me clouant au sol. Je fermais les yeux et hoquetais de frayeur. Il maintenait mes épaules sur la neige et fit claquer ses dents juste à côté de mon visage pour me faire peur. Mais cette fois ci, je me repris. J'avais mon orgueil tout de même ! Je commençais à gesticuler, tentant de me défaire de son emprise. Mais rien n'y fit. J'étais faible face à lui, et il jouait avec moi comme un chat joue avec une souris avant de la gober. Il brisa mon bras, et la douleur me fit me remémorer la terrible nuit de ma transformation. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, la souffrance s'introduisit dans mon être. L'imbécile de loup avait embrouillé mes capacités et mon don, tant et si bien que je m'auto-flagellais ! Comment avais-je pu être assez stupide pour le laisser faire ?

_-« ALEC ! »_ Hurlais-je, et aussitôt mon jumeau arriva pour me prêter main forte. Les deux loups que mon frère nomma « Sam » et « Jacob » se dressaient devant nous. Nous conjuguions alors nos efforts pour les mettre en déroute. Alec annihilait toute volonté de « Sam », mais je ne parvenais pas à mater Jacob, puisqu'à chaque attaque, j'en recevais un peu. Je me ménageais donc, mais en me ménageant, je le ménageais lui aussi. Donc ça m'énervais et j'envoyais une salve plus forte qui me faisait mal et m'énervait encore plus et ainsi de suite. Quand ma colère fut à son comble, je vis que mon loup flanchait. Il bluffait depuis le début. Mon regard brouillé par la douleur et la fureur, j'envoyais une dernière onde, celle qui provoquerait la mort, et me retournais vers mon frère, fière de moi, entendant le corps d'un des deux loups s'écrouler sur la neige. Je claironnais en embrassant sa joue :

_-« Le second est à toi, mon frère. Prends garde à ne pas te faire démembrer : je ne me sens pas d'humeur à chercher ton bras aujourd'hui._

_-Gardes la tête sur tes épaules, sis' ! »_ Répliqua t'il, et je lui tirais la langue avant de continuer notre raid punitif, enjambant le cadavre de l'indien.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen, de Jacob Black ou de Jasper Hale personnel

(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sublimes manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours, sans oublier les loups garous sexy… snifff. De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée…

Ailleurs, à d'autres choses ! ;D

Oui oui, dans ces cas là, la polygamie est encouragée ! Faible femme que je suis !)

Mais n'oubliez pas de pense au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique (TRES SADIQUE !) vous salue.

A très vite

Votre dévouée auteur qui souhaite rester en vie pour avoir ses cadeaux de Noel !

Eléa Telmar.


	35. Chapter 32: Révolution

Coucou mes petits vampires et loups garous !

Navrée mais pendant les vacances de noel ça a été comatage, fêtes, sorties et flemme totale ! Et puis j'ai eu raison d'attendre, tout le monde s'est réveillé pour le review ce week end ! mdr mdr mdr

Bien bien bien… il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres si je compte bien sur le storyboard 4. *oui oui y'a les épilogues alternatifs !* bien bien bien…

Bon alors ENORMEMENT de reviews pour le chapitre précédent !

Félicitation à Inès Black pour ses 13 reviews ENORME, du ligne à ligne !

La seconde c'est Julie, avec 11 !

Merci à toutes les deux !

Bref, 63 reviews, j'en reviens pas ! merci merci merci mille fois ! tout ça c'est grace à vous !

Alors aussi : BONNE ANNEE ! Et aussi comme on l'a fait remarqué : BON ANNIVERSAIRE REDEMPTION !

Allez je vous redonne un conseil musical pour ce chapitre :

Le POV Aro : Transylvania 1887, BO de Van Helsing.

Le POV Edward: To the pirate cave, BO Pirate des caraibes 1, la malediction du Black Pearl

Le POV Jasper : Remix de requiem for a dream

Le POV Bella : Davy Jones, BO Pirates des caraibes 2 : Dead man's chest

Le POV Alice : Woad to ruin, BO King Arthur.

Le POV Jacob: Now we are free, BO Gladiator.

Le POV Jasper: One last Shot BO pirates des caraibes 1.

Comme vous le voyez donc, beaucoup de POV s'alternent encore dans ce chapitre, c'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que vous saisissiez tout de l'action… Je ne suis pas pour le coup ! :D

Attention, LONG CHAPITRE DE 15 PAGES ! Y'en a pour tous les gouts mais surtout pour les « déçus » de Breaking Dawn et pour les sadiques de mon genre ! Dark Vador s'est emparé de mon âme ! Niark Niark Niark. Nous sommes en plein dans le côté obscur… Tremblez mortels (et immortels d'ailleurs !), les guerres ne sont jamais belles à voir !

Je vous embrasse bien fort !

Je ne fournis pas les cordes ni les mouchoirs, dsl !

Votre dévouée auteur

Eléa Telmar

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**POV Aro :**_

Je me relevais vivement après que Carlisle m'ait souffleté. Je ne pensais pas que cet imbécile, tellement pétrit de valeurs morales et d'idéaux comme la pacificité et l'allégeance à ses rois puisse un jour s'élever contre nous. Contre moi plus particulièrement. J'étais son ami, il y a des siècles, lorsque nous étions encore jeunes (enfin surtout lui) et qu'il s'abreuvait encore comme un vrai vampire. Le blond restait stoïque devant moi, attendait que je me relève. Il y avait chez lui ce côté chevaleresque qui me rendait nostalgique. J'avais connu ce temps de cape et d'épée, pleine de magie et de princes ensorcelés. On y combattait avec honneur, selon des codes de galanterie… C'était le bon vieux temps, le monde était tellement plus simple pour nous les vampires, face à l'ignorance des mortels et la nullité de la police. Maintenant, il était plus difficile de se nourrir. Le bon vieux temps, oui… Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la part de mon adversaire, je fondis sur lui, gueule ouverte, cherchant à mordre son cou et l'empoisonner. Mon venin était de grande qualité, je l'utilisais avec parcimonie, m'alimentant peu, afin qu'il se concentre et soit plus virulent quand j'en aurais besoin. Et là, j'en avais besoin. Je devais anéantir ce clan qui s'apprêtait à dépasser le mien en influence, en nombre et en capacité. Je le mordis et il me décrocha une droite magnifique. Il savait se battre le gentil Carlisle. A noter pour la prochaine fois : malgré ses airs de fillette, il a de la force. Caïus se tenait à quelques coudées, seul depuis que Chelsea avait périt. Il me voyait sans défense et malmené, mais mon stupide et égoïste frère ne me prêtait pas main forte ! Je le châtierais à Volterra pour sa défiance à mon égard !

Quoique, à tout bien y réfléchir, si ça avait été lui, je n'aurais pas levé le petit doigt. S'il avait mon machiavélisme, (Le Prince, Machiavel, vous pensez qu'il l'a trouvée où son idée ? A Florence la décadente ? Non, à Volterra, la cour des vampires !), sans don, il ne nous servait à rien. Je ne le gardais en vie que pour sa voix au conseil. Point barre.

Un nouveau hurlement me fit lâcher Carlisle des yeux. Jane, ma petite Jane était attaquée par une louve. Je grondais sourdement et empalais Carlisle sur une branche d'arbre. Il geignit piteusement (comme une fille quoi) et tentait misérablement (et comiquement) de se sortir de là. Je remis une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles et lui sourit aimablement :

_-« Mon vieil et très cher ami, je suis dans le regret de devoir te faire patienter quelques minutes avant de t'achever. Vraiment, je suis navré, d'habitude je suis moins… brouillon. Quelques coups de crocs, un peu de mal mais ça passe très vite… J'espérais que nous n'en arriverions pas là…_

_-En t'en prenant à Bella, tu t'en prenais à l'une de mes filles, à ma famille et aux indiens de la Push. La protection, c'est ce qu'on trouve dans un clan._

_-Je vois que ton séjour à Volterra t'aura au moins appris ça, à défaut de te comporter en homme… je veux dire en vampire ! Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je ne laisse jamais une demoiselle en détresse, surtout quand c'est le meilleur membre de ma garde. »_

Carlisle piailla de nouveau quelque chose, et je rejoignis Jane.

Cette dernière tentait de repousser une louve qui semblait bien décidée à l'étriper. On aurait dit une folle enragée. Alice lui hurlait :

_-« Leah, calme toi, ça ne sert à rien. Il est mort. Il est mort. Tu ne peux rien y changer ! »_

La louve hurla à la mort et j'aperçus un métamorphe qui gisait au sol. Il était nu comme un ver et un autre loup tentait de le hisser sur son dos pour l'éloigner du champ de bataille, le protéger. Face à la fureur qu'elle déployait devant Jane, j'en conclus que ma petite protégée avait du le tuer avec insolence. Mon cœur se gonfla de fierté, et je me jetais dans la mêlée. La louve se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle grondait, feulait et donnait des coups de patte à qui mieux mieux. Jane criait mais riait aussi devant la souffrance de cette fille. Je songeais que peut être c'était l'amour de sa vie qui venait de s'éteindre, et malgré tout, mon cœur mort se serra, l'espace d'un millième de seconde. Puis, je me repris, et mordis sa jugulaire. Le sang chaud de la louve empestait, mais il me redonnait des forces. Je la bu à longs traits, invitant Jane à mon festin. Elle goutait le sang que je lui offrais comme l'on boit un vin, les yeux fermés, heureuse de pouvoir sentir ce nouveau bouquet, si animal mais en même temps, il y avait de l'humain en arrière gout, ce qui atténuait l'âpreté de ce sang. La louve se débattait furieusement, ne souhaitant pas mourir. Puis, peu à peu, elle dût sentir ses forces l'abandonner, et elle commença à remuer de moins en moins souvent. Enfin, elle ne bougea plus, et son cœur s'arrêta. Repu, ainsi que Jane, et de nouveau en pleine forme, je lâchais négligemment le corps humain. La gourde de sang frais était vide, je n'en avais donc plus aucune utilité.

_**POV Edward :**_

Esmée tremblait comme une feuille morte au milieu de toute cette pagaille. Alors que je me battais avec Victoria, je croisais Emmett qui me cria :

_-« Eddie, met Esmée à l'abri de tout ce grabuge ! Tu sais que ça la fait paniquer tout ça, et je voudrais pas qu'elle voit Carlisle empalé sur l'arbre là bas ! »_

Il m'indiqua là où se trouvait notre père d'adoption et je frissonnais. Carlisle était certainement mort… Je pense que ma mère préfèrerait garder une image de lui autre qu'avec un pieu dans le ventre.

_-« Emm' juste un souci de timing : j'ai une hystérique revancharde à gérer pour le moment, tu vois._

_-Bah, je m'en charge… Démétri n'est pas si costaud qu'on le pensait. Quand aux hystériques, je crois qu'avec Alice et Rose j'ai eu de quoi me faire la main ! »_ Rigola t'il. Il semblait tellement sur de lui que je cédais. Après tout, mon frère avait une force herculéenne. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et arrivais près d'Esmée. Ma mère sursauta et éclata en sanglots (sans larmes) quand elle m'aperçut :

_-« Oh Edward, c'est affreux. Qu'allons-nous devenir ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, Esmée. Mais pour le moment, Emmett et moi, nous serions plus tranquilles si nous savions que tu n'es pas près du champ de bataille._

_-Mais vous êtes tous là bas ! »_ S'écria t'elle.

_-« Maman ! »_ Répondis-je, et elle se figea. Je ne l'appelais jamais comme ça, mais j'avais besoin qu'elle sache que je la considérais comme telle. _« Maman, nous allons bien. Mais Jazz, Emm', Carlisle et moi, nous voudrions que tu ne voies pas certaines choses. On sait que tu ne supportes pas…_

_-Et Alice ? Et Rosalie ?_

_-Maman… Je t'en prie. »_ Murmurais-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle céda alors, et je la transportais loin du carnage, loin de son mari empalé et de ses enfants à moitié morts de fatigue. Je la protégeais. Quand nous atteignîmes la grande route, je lui demandais doucement :

_-« Esmée, va à la maison de Bella et veille sur elle, s'il te plait. »_

Elle m'embrassa sur le front et me laissa sans dire un mot, trop bouleversée.

Lorsque je regagnais la clairière, l'apocalypse me saisit. C'était mon endroit avec Bella, si pur, si parfait, et désormais, il y avait du sang partout et des cadavres, ceux de ses amis. J'en eus la nausée, bien que je ne puisse rien régurgiter.

_-« Tiens tiens Edward, de nouveau parmi nous ?_ » M'interpella une voix moqueuse. Je me retournais et dévisageais Victoria. Ses cheveux flottaient au vent. Elle était à la fois sauvage et sublime. Je hochais la tête et répondit avec détachement :

_-« Il semblerait en effet… »_

Elle siffla comme un crotale. Ses prunelles rubis s'ancrèrent dans les miennes et je bloquais toutes les pensées des gens qui nous entouraient pour me concentrer sur les siennes. Elle imaginait des milliers de façons de me tuer, n'en préférant aucune. Je grimaçais dépité : je commençais à en avoir assez qu'on fasse mumuse avec mon don ! Le combat commença tout d'abord comme une sorte de danse. Elle sautillait et virevoltait dans tous les sens et je l'imitais. Puis, je passais la vitesse supérieure. Comme une fusée, je fondis sur elle et ma tête finit sa course dans son estomac. Sous la violence du choc, elle valsa et s'écrasa contre un arbre, qu'elle déracina. Cependant, elle atterrît sur ses pattes. Cette vampiresse n'en était pas une c'était pire… une tigresse ! De nouveau je me jetais sur elle, mais elle me prit de vitesse et coupa net quelque chose. Une atroce douleur se fit sentir au niveau de mon avant bras gauche et je découvris avec horreur un moignon. Ma main gesticulait furieusement au sol. Elle allait tenter de la récupérer mais je fus plus rapide et m'en saisis. Je la replaçais et attendis quelques secondes qu'elle se ressoude avec mon bras.

Victoria grimaça de fureur et se rua de nouveau sur moi. Elle me poussa furieusement et se retrouva à califourchon sur moi. Telle une harpie, elle laboura mon visage de ses ongles, aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoir. D'un geste précis, je lui attrapais le poignet, le lui tordis et la força à s'allonger sur l'herbe. Désormais, c'est moi qui l'enserrais de mes cuisses et un rire rauque, guttural, s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Elle me toisa, pleine de fierté :

_-« Je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle Cullen._

_-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça. Après toutes ces années ?_ »

Les pensées de Victoria fusèrent dans son cerveau. Je vis James, leur vie à deux, leurs espoirs, leur amour. Je sentis de la tristesse, j'aperçus la scène de son démembrement du point de vue de celle qui l'aimait. Elle songea :

_**-« James, je suis désolée. Tu étais tout pour moi. Je… il va mourir, et après je te rejoindrais… Il faut qu'il paie pour tout le mal qu'on t'a fait, il faut… »**_

Elle semblait vraiment souffrir et cela m'anesthésia. Elle l'avait aimé. Vraiment aimé. Je ne pensais pas que les vampires non végétariens puissent ressentir des sentiments humains. Je les jugeais trop brutaux, trop triviaux pour ça. Mais Victoria se vengeait parce que j'avais tué James pour sauver Bella. Je lui répondis :

_-« Ce n'est pas en faisant assassiner Bella, ou même moi que ça le ramènera._

_-Sors de ma tête Edward, je ne pense pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation d'y entrer ! »_ Crépita t'elle avant de me cracher à la figure. _« Tu dois mourir ! Elle doit mourir ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureux ni même de vivre après ce que tu m'as fait subir ! Tu es un meurtrier ! La loi du Talion s'imposait, dans mon époque…_

_-Nous ne sommes plus à ton époque Victoria. Ce n'est plus œil ou œil et dent pour dent !_

_-Je devais finir le travail de James ! Je lui devais ça ! Si tu savais, Edward Cullen, ce que c'est d'aimer, de vraiment aimer et surtout d'être aimé en retour, alors tu aurais compris. Tu ne m'aurais pas posé la question. Le temps n'efface pas toujours les blessures. Tu n'oublies jamais rien, tu vis avec. Maintenant, tu vivras avec ton fardeau : celui d'avoir été la cause d'un massacre. Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Mon seul regret, c'est que je ne pourrais pas assister au spectacle de ta contrition. Maintenant Edward, fait ce que tu as à faire. »_

Elle m'offrit sa gorge et ferma les yeux. Je ne bougeais pas, refusant de faire ce qu'elle désirait. C'était trop facile. Alors, elle me poussa, en pensée dans mes derniers retranchements : elle me montra Jacob et Bella ensemble. Je la revis avec la petite Elizabeth, à peine âgée de quelques mois et Jake qui s'était interposé pour les protéger. Je lus dans les yeux de Bella l'aveu de son amour pour le loup et cela me brûla. J'étais en enfer, et l'enfer sur terre, pour moi, c'était le regard de Bella quand elle regardait Jacob. Le ballet des vampires s'arrêta là. Ma bouche frôla son cou avec des allures de caresse. La chevelure rousse se détacha brusquement du reste du corps de Victoria, tomba à terre et rebondit trois fois avant de rouler dans les bois.

_**POV Jasper :**_

Démétri était un fou. Il se battait parce qu'on lui avait dit de le faire, parce que Victoria était morte. Je ne savais pas trop, c'était confus. Un peu de tout ça sans doute. Il était en rage, un point c'est tout. Rage qui décuplait ses forces soit dit en passant. Et moi aussi ! Non mais, il avait osé lever la main sur Alice. Mon Alice, le petit lutin d'1m58 qui ne pesait pas bien lourd face à lui. Il l'avait battue rudement, et elle avait crié. Dans la mêlée et le lointain, j'avais tout de suite su que c'était elle. Il avait osé porter la main sur elle, et pour cet affront, il devrait payer le prix. Emmett, en bon grand frère protecteur s'était incrusté, et franchement, nous n'étions pas trop de deux à le maintenir. Démétri avait pour lui la rapidité qu'on connait aux traqueurs. Alors imaginez le meilleur des traqueurs… Même Emmett avait du mal à le rattraper. Quand à moi… Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de le lâcher. Je l'agaçais de piques, de morsures et autres réjouissances. Rosalie quand à elle s'amusait follement à arracher les cheveux de cette peste de Jane, qui piaillait qu'Aro nous ferait payer cet affront. Bah bien sûr ! A mon avis, s'il devait nous payer quelque chose, c'est des blazers neufs. Enfin je dis ça je dis rien… Et puis, s'ils perdaient, c'est plutôt la Garde qui risquait d'en pâtir et donc elle qui se ferait limoger. Mais je préférais garder ça pour moi. La chute n'en serait que plus vertigineuse et cruelle. J'avais appris à ne plus aimer faire le mal autour de moi mais là, c'était plus fort que moi. La douce Selene m'avait permis de canaliser mes pulsions meurtrières. J'étais redevenu humain grâce à elle… Comme faisant écho à mes pensées, Démétri dit :

_-« Pourquoi est ce que tu es parti Jasper ? _

_-Pardon ?_

_-C'est à cause de Selene, hein ? Un joli brin de fille celle là. Une crieuse…_

_-Tais-toi !_

_-Oh Jazzy, ne sois pas si farouche. Elle gémissait comme une putain pendant qu'on la ravageait encore et encore… et encore ! »_

De rage, je fis craquer ses vertèbres cervicales. Il ne devait pas être capable de parler d'elle. _Selene…_ Tous les visages de mon passé revinrent fugacement me hanter, me ramenant au monstre que je fus. Puis, il y avait eu une lumière dans ma vie… De la paix. Selene m'avait permis de me regarder de nouveau dans une glace et Galaad m'avait traité comme Carlisle. Ils m'avaient ramené sur le droit chemin et elle m'avait encouragé à aller dans ce pub ou j'avais rencontré Alice. Elle m'avait éloigné d'elle alors que nous savions elle et moi que quelque chose de beau aurait pu naitre de notre association. Elle s'était enfuie pour laisser place à l'espoir… Mon espoir.

Alors que j'allais occire, Démétri je trébuchais sur Jacob, très mal en point. Cependant, il avisait Marcus, et se précipita sur lui. Nous aurions pu nous arrêter là. Mais, sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi, une mise à mort méthodique, un génocide se passait dans la clairière. Nous étions tous animé par quelque chose de plus puissant que nous. Edward son amour pour Bella, Rosalie sa peur, Emmett son amusement, Aro sa soif de pouvoir, Jane et Alec leur perversité, moi la vengeance. Je devais venger mes amis que les Volturi avaient massacrés. Et je devais protéger Alice. Et Liv'. Emmett gronda en voyant Alec et Jane riposter contre Rosalie. Je posais un regard vers lui et il comprit :

_-« Ouais, je m'en occupe. T'as tellement l'air de le détester celui là que ça m'énerverait de pas le faire un peu souffrir avant que tu le finisses. Et puis, au moins, ça sera un peu amusant… il y aura de l'ambiance ! »_

Je hochais la tête, dubitatif, et accourus auprès de ma sœur. Jane m'observa arriver avec terreur et j'atterris entre elle et Rosalie, prêt à en découdre. La gamine pâlit et voulu battre en retraite. Malheureusement pour elle, Alice bloquait le passage. Jane voulu lui envoyer une salve de douleur, mais sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, son don se retourna contre elle. Rose, Alice et moi nous ricanâmes : cette garce allait payer pour tout le mal qu'elle avait commis, au centuple. Rosalie me laissa à place et, d'un air déférent, elle m'annonça :

_-« A toi l'honneur, petit frère ! » _

_**POV Bella :**_

Je courrais vers la Push, ne prenant pas garde aux craquements dans les bois et aux branches qui griffaient mon visage. Je n'avais plus conscience que de ma respiration, de l'air qui brûlait ma gorge et de cette date que je me répétais dans ma tête. 4 Avril, 4 avril… 4 avril. Comment avions nous pu être aussi stupide ? Cette date était dans nos esprits, mais… nous la pensions plus éloignée… Je croyais que c'était demain, après… Pas maintenant, pas quand personne n'était là pour protéger Elizabeth. S'il lui était arrivé malheur, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Mon petit bout…

Au loin, les falaises de la Push se dessinaient, j'arrivais près de mon but. Enfin. Jamais la distance, que je parcourais en moins de 10 minutes à pleine vitesse, ne me sembla si longue. Je ralentis mon allure à l'entrée du village Quileute, faisant semblant de faire du jogging… Ce que je détestais jouer l'humaine à cet instant ! Enfin, j'arrivais devant la maison de Billy. Tout semblait calme, rien de bougeait. Normal.

La porte d'entrée était ouverte. Pas normal. Mon beau père souffrait un peu de paranoïa, il n'aurait jamais laissé la porte ouverte. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il laisse tout en plan comme ça. Mon cœur se serra d'inquiétude et me précipitais dans la maison d'enfance de Jacob. Je poussais un hurlement de frayeur quand j'aperçus une mare de sang. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? C'était horrible, apocalyptique. Le corps du vieil indien gisait sur le sol, inerte, auréolé de vermeil. La première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit fut que ce n'était pas Liv', s'en était presque moins grave, et je me grondais mentalement pour avoir émis une telle pensée. C'était le père de Jake qui venait de mourir… Son corps était encore chaud, ça venait de se produire… Peut être même qu'ils étaient encore dans la maison… J'arquais un sourcil, m'accroupis et commençais à humer l'air. Ca sentait bien le vampire… Ils étaient venus ici, avaient voulu accomplir leur mission mais, ne me trouvant pas (ni Liv') s'en étaient retournés comme si de rien était. Ils devaient écumer la région à notre recherche.

La douleur me plongea dans les brumes de la folie, et, comme une âme en peine, j'errais dans la demeure de Jacob, appelant en vain ma petite fille. Elle devait être vivante. Elle le devait ! On ne pourrait pas nous séparer, pas Liv' et moi ! Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, avant de m'effondrer contre le mur du couloir. Je criais ma rage et ma fureur au ciel qui venait de m'enlever mon unique enfant. Ma petite fille. Mon trésor. C'est alors que j'entendis une voix fluette demander :

_-« Maman ? Maman c'est toi ? »_

Je séchais mes larmes instantanément et me dirigeais vers la voix :

_-« Elizabeth ! Elizabeth c'est moi ! Mon cœur, tu es là ?»_

L'enfant se précipita dans mes bras et s'y pelotonna. Elle ne prononça pas une parole mais pleura longtemps. Je la berçais doucement, trop heureuse de pouvoir encore le faire. Pendant quelques minutes le monde sans elle m'avait paru insupportable. Après ce moment de faiblesse, elle reprit ses esprits et me dit très sérieusement :

_-« Maman, se sont des méchants vampires qui ont fait ça à grand père._

_-Je sais ma puce. Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?_ »

Ma fille hocha la tête de haut en bas, sa bouche frémissant. Elle semblait bouleversée, et je ne la comprenais que trop bien. Elle avait du voir des horreurs et moi, je n'avais pas été là pour la protéger de ça. Elle voulut parler mais rien ne vint. Je posais ma main sur son bras, doucement :

_-« Elizabeth, si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler pour le moment…_

_-Non. Ils… c'est important… je crois…_

_-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé… »_ Répétais-je une nouvelle fois.

Liv' me regardait sans me voir. Ses muscles s'étaient contractés, elle semblait tétanisée. Sa respiration devint plus saccadée et elle recommença à pleurer. Alors que j'allais la consoler de nouveau, elle s'écarta de moi avec une vitesse fulgurante.

_-« Je suis grande maman ! »_ Déclara-t-elle. Et c'est vrai qu'à cet instant elle avait grandi. Il ne lui restait plus cette flamme candide dans les yeux. Les Volturi avaient tué son enfance avec son grand père. Elle trouva alors la force de relater son calvaire :

_-« Papi était descendu pour me préparer un petit déjeuner. Moi, je ne voulais pas descendre, mais il m'a forcé, en disant qu'il avait été trop… lachiste…_

_-Laxiste._

_-Oui c'est ça, trop laxiste avec papa._

_-Ce n'est pas faux »_ Commentais-je en souriant.

_-« Après, il y a eu une drôle d'odeur. J'ai pensé que c'était les Cullen, et j'ai dit à papi que c'était étrange qu'ils aient passés la frontière. Alors, papi m'a poussée dans le placard à balais et m'a dit de ne pas bouger. J'ai pas compris puis il y a les vampires qui sont arrivés. Il y avait le chef, avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Il semblait gentil mais en fait c'est lui le plus méchant. Une fille était à côté de lui et elle s'est jetée sur grand père… » _Elizabeth fit une pause, ferma les yeux. Ses épaules se mirent à bouger frénétiquement, mais elle continua son récit, totalement esclave de ses souvenirs visuels : _« Elle l'a bu, elle en mettait partout. Moi j'avais peur, mais il m'avait dit de ne rien faire. J'ai obéit. Il… ses yeux… ils me fixaient… Ils me fixent ! »_ S'écria t'elle avant de tomber dans mes bras.

_-« J'ai obéi à papi. J'ai juste obéi ! Je voulais pas qu'ils lui fassent du mal. Je voulais pas. Maman, je voulais pas ! »_

Je caressais ses cheveux et l'embrassais.

_-« C'est fini. Tout sera bientôt fini._

_-Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Je veux rentrer à la maison avec papa et toi. Je veux qu'on soit tous heureux…_

_-Ton papa et moi nous allons devoir parler._

_-Mais quand tu dis ça, vous vous disputez._

_-Parce que nous sommes des grandes personnes et que ton père à la fâcheuse tendance à toujours vouloir avoir raison. Un peu comme toi ! »_ Répliquais-je.

J'étais soulagée que Billy se soit interposé. Jacob aurait énormément de peine, certes, mais je préférais savoir un vieil homme mort que ma petite fille. Cette idée, une nouvelle fois m'horrifia et cependant je n'en avais plus honte. J'étais maman, c'était normal que je veuille protéger mon sang. Je pris Elizabeth par les épaules et dit :

_-« Liv', il va falloir que tu m'aides, d'accord ?_

_-D'accord._

_-J'ai besoin que tu restes sagement ici, dans ta chambre de la Push, pendant que je nettoie en bas._

_-Oui maman._

_-C'est bien. » _Terminais-je, avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire face au drame que je devais gérer. Je ne devais pas la traumatiser encore plus en la faisant redescendre, je devais enlever le sang pour ne pas réattirer les vampires ici et je ne devais pas laisser Liv' seule parce que… Rahh ça faisait trop de devoirs !!!! Je descendis donc les escaliers, prit la serpillère et de la javel. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je l'imbibais de javel avant de commencer à nettoyer le sol. Rapidement, elle prit une horrible teinte rose, et quand je décidais de l'essorer, un filet rouge retomba dans le seau. J'avais envie de vomir et de tourner de l'œil mais me concentrais sur le travail à accomplir pour rester parmi les vivants. Au loin, des jappements et des cris. Une larme roula sur ma joue… Je compris que la bataille venait de commencer : les Volturi contre les miens. J'allais perdre des gens que j'aimais ce jour là. J'avais tellement envie de les rejoindre et de les aider. Seulement, cela impliquait que Liv' reste seule ici, et ça, c'était inconcevable. Plutôt tout perdre que de voir mourir ma petite fille. Un nouveau hurlement me parvint, des bruits de lutte… Je frissonnais d'horreur. Voyant que j'avais peur, je pensais à Liv', toute seule dans sa chambre… Elle devait s'inquiéter elle aussi. Je remontais donc les escaliers et trouvais une chambre vide. La fenêtre était grande ouverte. Affolée, je me précipitais dehors et humais l'air. L'odeur d'Elizabeth était bien remarquable, elle venait tout juste de partir… seule ! Aucun vampire ne l'avait enlevée… Je devais la retrouver, et vite.

La piste me mena directement aux falaises de la Push. Elizabeth se tenais à quelques centimètres du précipice, livide. Elle mourrait de peur et me dévisagea avec incompréhension. Elle pleurait.

_-« Maman ! Maman j'ai si peur ! _

_-« Maman sera toujours là pour toi, Liv'._

_-Promis ?_

_-Promis mon ange._

_-Et tout le monde sera toujours là ?_

_-Ceux que tu aimes oui._

_-Mais les loups, ils vont mourir. Comme papi._

_-Oui. _

_-Alors ils ne seront plus là. Tu mens !._

_-Non. Ils seront toujours là._

_-Comment ? »_ S'enquit-elle.

Je cherchais un moyen de lui expliquer sans trop la brusquer :

-« _Et bien, ils seront partis pour un très long voyage, mais toi, tu te souviendras d'eux. Tu parleras d'eux avec tes amis, papa ou moi. C'est ce qui les fera vivre. Maintenant Liv', éloigne toi des falaises._

_-Maman, ça fait mal de mourir ?_

_-Je ne sais pas Elizabeth. Je pense que oui. »_ Elle recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Elle releva vers moi ses beaux yeux bleu nuit. Ils restaient pour moi un mystère : personne n'avait les yeux de cette couleur chez les Swan et encore moins chez les Black. Ils brillaient de mille étoiles : des larmes. Je me penchais vers elle quand elle hoqueta de stupeur. Je me retournais vivement, lui faisant un barrage de mon corps. Devant moi, un vampire aux prunelles vermeilles, assoiffé.

_-« Isabella je suppose ? »_

Je feulais et m'accroupis devant ma progéniture. L'autre ricana :

_-« Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Un tempérament de feu… _

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Tu es célèbre Bella, jusqu'en Italie. Même si tu n'es, à mes yeux, que la plus pathétique louve dont j'ai entendu parler._

_-Mais au moins on t'a parlé de moi. » _Ris-je_. « Cependant, moi je ne te connais pas, ce qui est un peu impoli._

_-Démétri._

_-Ah, le traqueur ! » _Répliquais-je, amusée._ « Il parait que tu es le meilleur, je suis flattée. Ton seul bémol serait ton gout pour les femmes. Tu vois, on m'a aussi parlé de toi … » _Me moquais-je_._

_-« Tu es joueuse… La bataille n'en sera que plus intéressante, louve. _

_-Je serais curieuse de voir ce que ça fait de tuer un cadavre ! »_ Crachais-je. Elizabeth échappa à ma vigilance et se plaça entre nous deux. Ses petites mains sur les hanches, l'air hautain et fier, elle dit d'une voix forte et déterminée :

-« _Si c'est moi que tu veux, alors me voilà._ »

Le vampire sourit avec ravissement et s'apprêta à attaquer.

Quand à moi, mon cœur se glaça dans ma poitrine.

_**POV Alice :**_

Jane était une vraie harpie ! Elle ne contrôlait plus son don et sa rage de se sentir comme une nouvelle née la faisait se déchainer. Elle supportait la douleur, hurlait quand elle était trop grande mais ne lâchait pas. Elle voulait rester maître d'elle-même et plus elle tentait d'y parvenir plus elle s'en éloignait… Ses pouvoirs ricochaient donc sur les roches avant d'atteindre un autre vampire que celui qu'elle désirait châtier. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi une si frêle jeune fille pouvait être aussi cruelle. Rosalie et moi nous frappions du plus fort que nous pouvions, nous nous roulions avec elle dans la boue et la neige, arrachant ses cheveux par poignées, la griffant et la mordant à qui mieux mieux. Son venin brûlait ma peau atrocement, comme lorsque l'on se transforme en vampire. J'avais envie de mourir sans pour autant le pouvoir. J'étais immortelle, et pour le rester, je ne devais pas fléchir. Jane et Alec ne devaient pas se retrouver, pouvoir unir leurs forces, car, si c'était le cas, ils deviendraient invincibles. Jane me ramena à la réalité en me décrochant un vilain coup de poing et j'y répondis en lui déboitant l'épaule. Rose m'adressa un regard inquiet, puis, voyant que je lui souriais, elle attrapa le bras de notre ennemie. Quand ce fut fait, elle me hurla :

_-« Alice, tire de toutes tes forces !_

_-NON ! »_ S'époumona Jane _« Aro vous tuera si vous me faites du mal ! »_ Couina t'elle. Ma sublime sœur rit à gorge déployée et cruellement répliqua :

_-« Il a de toute façon prévu de nous tuer alors… En plus, ça sera distrayant._ »

Jane blêmit et recommença à se débattre. Je fronçais les sourcils et assenais :

_-« Tu crois que nous faire miroiter la répression d'Aro peut nous stopper ? Jane, on est plus dans la cour de récré avec le « je vais le dire à la maitresse ». Ici c'est à la vie, à la mort. Et pour toi, c'est la mort. »_

L'enfant hoqueta de frayeur et je jetais un coup d'œil à Rosalie :

_-« A trois ! Un…_

_-TROIS ! »_ Se récria t'elle, en tirant de toutes ses forces. Je fis de même de mon côté et dans un horrible craquement, le bras vint à moi. Jane hurla de toutes ses forces, et moi, je pouvais faire médecine avec son bras. Le sang des vampires, noir et gluant, tâchait mes vêtements et une odeur nauséabonde me chatouilla les narines. Ce n'est qu'alors que je compris que nous étions encore rempli de notre sang, celui qui circulait dans nos veines au moment de notre mort, et que c'est ce sang putréfié qui coulait sur la neige, traçant de sinistres sillons noirs. Le tronc de la Volturi se tordait dans tous les sens, ses yeux révulsés. Elle effectua quelques spasmes d'une grande violence et du venin coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. J'en étais dégoûtée et faillis tourner de l'œil. Mes mains commencèrent à trembler et mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi.

Alors que je m'attendais à m'écraser lamentablement, des bras durs me rattrapèrent. Je se relevais vivement en crachant furieusement quand je reconnus Jasper. Il semblait désespéré de me voir dans cet état. Le monde autour de nous, bien qu'étant chaos, à cet instant, me sembla plus beau, plus vivable. Presque serein. Jasper était tout mon monde et tant qu'il était là, rien ne pouvait être horrible. Il rendait tout plus simple, rien qu'en étant là, sans même utiliser son pouvoir. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je me pelotonnais contre lui, et il m'enleva du champ de bataille. Quand nous fûmes assez éloigné, il releva mon visage sale et remit une mèche de mes cheveux rebelles derrière mon oreille. Enfin, il embrassa mon front, puis mon nez, mes joues et enfin mes lèvres. Je lui répondis timidement. Il semblait perdu. Je demandais :

_-« Jazz, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Je suis tellement désolé. Jamais tu n'aurais dû connaitre ça, jamais je…_

_-Ne t'excuse pas, se sont les enfants qui s'excusent…_

_-C'est de ma faute ! C'est moi qui les ais provoqué._

_-Non. Les dés étaient lancés. Ils auraient, quoi que tu fasses, essayé de nous tuer. _

_-Je ne voulais pas que tu vois la guerre. Je…_

_-Ca va aller Jazz. Tout ira bien… »_ Murmurais-je. Je tenais fermement le bras de Jane et l'observais avec horreur. Mon époux m'observait en silence. Après de longues minutes sans rien dire, il tendit sa main vers moi et murmura :

_-« Donne le moi. Je vais aller le brûler. »_

Mais, même si je voulais réagir, aucun des muscles ne répondit à ma volonté. J'étais totalement tétanisée. Je pensais être forte, mais les événements m'avaient trop secouée. Jasper se rapprocha de moi et m'enleva le bras de Jane doucement. Une nouvelle fois, il embrassa le haut de mon crâne et je calais ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je me sentais de nouveau en sécurité.

_-« J'ai eu si peur. » _Avouais-je, penaude.

_-« Moi aussi, petit lutin. »_ Dit Jasper doucement.

_-« Toi ? Avoir peur ?_

_-Oui. J'ai eu peur de te perdre toute la journée. »_ Souffla-t-il avant de reprendre : _« maintenant que tu es ici, maintenant que tu es à l'abri, je suis rassuré. Je ne veux pas qu'on nous sépare Alice, je ne serais pas capable de continuer sans toi. Tu es toute mon existence, tu es ma force, mon âme. Je t'aime. »_

Je ronronnais dans ses bras et répondis ensuite :

_-« Je t'aime aussi, Major ! »_

Il rit, de son rire enfantin que j'étais la seule à connaitre avec Elizabeth Black. J'adorais cette petite autant que je la détestais. Elle était la chanteuse de Jasper. Il était son imprégné. Mon amoureux n'éprouvait rien pour elle, c'était encore une enfant. Mais qu'adviendrait-il dans dix ans ou dans vingt, quand la petite fille serait devenue une splendide jeune femme ? Mes visions ne m'aidaient pas sur ce point… et pour cause ! Cependant, il s'avérait que mon don pouvait être faillible : rien de ce que j'avais vu de la journée ne s'était produit. J'en étais soulagée et en même temps peinée… Jasper me tira de mes réflexions :

_-« Je vais aller brûler le bras de Jane et finir de faire payer Aro pour tout le mal qu'il nous a fait… Ensuite je viendrais te chercher, d'accord ?_

_-Oui. Je t'attendrais. »_ Murmurais-je. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa de nouveau, avec violence cette fois ci. Je nouais mes bras autour de son cou et l'attirait à moi avec force. J'avais besoin de ses lèvres imprimées sur les miennes, sentir sa bonne odeur de coton et son haleine fraiche. Un hurlement raisonna au loin, dans la clairière. Jazz se redressa, aux aguets. Il huma l'air et gronda férocement. Après un dernier regard très doux en ma direction, il sauta de la branche, cala son paquet sous son aisselle et commença à courir à toute vitesse. Je le regardais diminuer, comme le jour, au loin. Le silence qui m'entourait me fit frissonner. J'avais tellement peur. Ici c'était calme, mais j'entendais encore, assourdi, le vacarme des luttes intestines entre les Volturi, les loups et ma famille. C'est alors que je la sentis arriver : la vision.

C'était toujours un sentiment étrange. Tout d'abord ça me picotait aux orteils, avant de déferler dans mon corps. Enfin, mes yeux perdaient le contact visuel, ils s'obscurcissaient et j'accédais à un autre monde, fait de brumes. Enfin, l'image ou le son me parvenait. Là, j'eus droit à la totale, comme si j'étais au cinéma. Je vis Emmett et Rosalie s'écrouler à terre, Alec au visage victorieux. Puis, la caméra sauta, chercha une autre image à filmer et cela m'arracha un cri : Jasper gisait sur la neige, désarticulé. Je revins à moi en poussant des hurlements de frayeur. J'avais envie de pleurer. C'était tellement net. J'avais cette boule dans la gorge et au ventre, celle des très mauvais pressentiments. Ca allait arriver. Et ça ne devait pas arriver. Ils devaient savoir. Je voulus me lever mais mes membres ne m'obéirent pas. Je me grondais :

_-« Alice, tu es une grande fille ! C'est ta famille ! Bon sang, bouge ton petit cul moulé à la louche et grouille toi ma vieille ! Allez !!!_ »

Mes encouragements envers mon propre corps eurent l'effet escompté : je me levais et chutais lourdement au pied du chêne. Tant pis pour la promesse faite à Jasper de rester ici bien sagement : je n'allais pas l'attendre sur cette branche dix ans ! Je trébuchais, mes jambes flageolaient. La peur panique s'était emparée de mon esprit et je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire. C'est alors que je me giflais à plusieurs reprises, afin de retrouver tous mes esprits. Quand cela fut fait, je commençais à courir vers la clairière, avec pour seul réconfort, l'espoir. En effet, mes visions n'étaient pas toujours les reflets de ce qu'il allait advenir. Le futur pouvait changer en fonction des choix que faisaient les personnes concernées. J'avais fait mon choix, et peu importait le prix à payer.

_**POV Jacob :**_

J'avais mal partout. Je n'en pouvais plus. Les bruits faisaient tourbillonner ma tête, je combattais sans rien comprendre, épuisé, à la limite de la folie. Je mordais chaque jambe qui passait à ma portée qui portait une cape. Cela faisait des heures que nous nous combattions, et aucun vainqueur de semblait se dégager. J'avais mal dans ma chair mais aussi dans mon être. Sam était mort. L'alpha était mort, et je devenais donc le chef légitime. Je devais veiller sur les miens, les protéger, mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'était trop dur ! Je n'avais pas l'étoffe d'un chef… La preuve, je n'avais pas réussi à dissuader Leah de le venger… Résultat, nous avions perdu un autre membre de la meute. Marcus se tenait devant moi et je me ruais sur lui. Il se défendit avec rudesse et m'envoya valser. Je voulais que tout se termine. Je voulais en finir. Juste en finir…

_**-« JAKE ARRETE DE DIRE DES BETISES ! »**_ M'ordonna Quil, mon meilleur ami. Son museau cogna le mien désagréablement pour me faire revenir à moi. Je grognais :

_**-« J'en ai marre. Il faut que cela cesse.**_

_**-Je sais pas comment on va pouvoir les faire décoller. Ils sont sacrément coriaces les ritals. »**_ Répliqua la voix joyeuse de Seth, au loin. Je lui dis :

_**-« Désolé pour ta sœur. »**_

Il glapit et me gronda :

_**-« C'est pour ça qu'on y arrive pas, Jacob. T'es entrain de te morfondre. Leah est morte, c'était ma sœur et je devrais être dans ton état. Mais je ne le suis pas parce qu'il y a encore Jared, Paul, Embry et Quil… Et toi. On a besoin les uns des autres, et si l'un est mal, bah les autres font aussi des bêtises. Tu es l'alpha, alors conduis toi comme tel, nom d'un chien ! »**_

Les autres semblaient d'accord avec lui. Ils me faisaient encore confiance, malgré tout ? _**–« Il y a un temps pour tout Jacob. Si l'on veut pleurer nos morts dignement, il faut qu'on soit encore en vie… » **_Assura Paul.

_**-« Elémentaire mon cher Watson ! »**_ Renchérit Embry, alors qu'il semblait arracher l'oreille de Caïus. Cela me redonna courage et je me redressais sur mes pattes.

J'observais la scène de bataille qui se déroulait devant moi. Il fallait se la jouer fine pour qu'on les élimine. C'est alors que le déclic se fit dans ma tête. J'ordonnais :

_**-« Jared et Paul, allez vous amuser avec Marcus. Embry, tu restes sur Caïus, il est faible car sans pouvoirs… Humm… Seth, Jane est encore vivante, même si elle n'a plus de bras. Et elle agace blondie… Va lui donner un coup de main, que cette gamine cesse de geindre, ça me donne la migraine. Quil, avec moi pour démembrer Alec. On laisse Aro à Jasper, Emmett et Edward… Ils ont des choses à régler avec lui.**_

_**-A tes ordres ! » **_Répliquèrent les cinq voix de ma meute, à l'unisson. Ils se précipitèrent vers les vampires que je leur avais désignés et recommencèrent à combattre. Maintenant que nous étions organisés, nous étions plus efficaces. Une autre voix raisonna dans ma tête :

-_**« Merci beaucoup Jacob. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras un grand alpha. »**_

Je dévisageais Edward, étonné. Cependant, je lui répondis :

_**-« De rien. Si tu ne tentais pas toujours de me prendre Bella et si tu n'avais pas couché avec elle, je pense qu'avec les siècles j'aurais pu commencer à t'apprécier. »**_

J'aperçus Edward sourire et lever les yeux au ciel. Puis, je me re-concentrais sur mon combat. Il fallait que tout cela se termine… Que les italiens rentrent chez eux, que Bella et moi nous partions. Il n'y avait que ça à faire…

C'est alors que tout changea. Tout changea du tout au tout. Il y eut un nouveau cri qui résonna dans tout le chaos ambiant. Une nouvelle voix ici, mais j'aurais pu la reconnaitre entre mille. Bella. C'était Bella qui venait de crier ! Pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait crié ? Ou était-elle ? Qu'était-il entrain de se passer ? Bella ! Une nouvelle fois sa voix résonna dans la clairière :

_-« NON ! »_

Les arbres frissonnèrent et je me glaçais. Le son venait de la Push, pas d'hésitation sur ce point là. Mes sens surdéveloppés de loup ne me mentaient pas. Il se passait quelque chose à la réserve. Mais qu'est ce qui…

_**-« LIV' ! »**_ hurla mon cerveau. Je jappais furieusement et m'élançais sur la piste qui menait chez moi. Bella avait dû entendre les bruits de la bataille, flipper, courir chercher notre petite fille par je ne sais quel tour de passe-passe et là, apparemment, il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Je regardais autour de moi avant de fuir la clairière et notais que Démétri n'y était plus. Si la sangsue s'était éclipsée pour… .DIEU ! Je fonçais à toute allure, et l'odeur désagréable d'Edward irrita mes sinus. Je grondais et il répliqua :

_-« Démétri est un traqueur, il a dû trouver leur trace… Pendant que tu les mèneras en sécurité, je ferais l'appât. Cours très vite, clébard ! »_

Il s'apprêtait à nous sauver… Enfin à sauver Bella, mais avec elle, il sauvait Liv' et ma petite personne… C'était alléchant mais…

_**-« Tu oublies la meute Cullen.**_

_**-**__Alors nous nous battrons pour qu'elles puissent partir. Seules. Et vivantes__**. »**_

Un nouveau hurlement de loup et un rugissement. Un fracas de tonnerre. Ils se battaient. Bella était faible depuis sa fausse couche, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps… Et, comme elle était une authentique fille de la lune, les morsures de vampires lui étaient venimeuses… Comme Elizabeth d'ailleurs… Il fallait que nous nous dépêchions. Edward m'emboita le pas, et nous filâmes vers les falaises. Au loin, le soleil se mourrait sur l'océan, le ciel teinté d'ocre, d'or et de sang.

_**POV Jasper :**_

Je dévisageais Aro, dont je tenais la vie dans ma main. C'était un étau puissant qui resserrait à chaque instant son emprise sur la gorge du roi des vampires. Il allait mourir. Emmett ne nous quittait pas des yeux, tenait de son côté un bout de bois enflammé. C'est alors qu'Alice passa dans mon champ de vision. ALICE ?

La surprise me fit lâcher prise, et Aro en profita. Agile comme un chat, il me repoussa et s'abattit sur moi. Si deux secondes avant j'étais certain de l'occire, maintenant c'était lui qui tenait ma mort dans ses paumes. Emmett se rua sur l'italien, le faisant s'écraser sur le sol. Alice me rejoignit et face à ma question muette, elle me répondit :

_-« Je devais venir. Je le devais… J'ai vu quelque chose et je devais être là… Pour changer le destin… Tu comprends ? »_

Je hochais la tête. Bien sûr que je comprenais. On devait aider les autres avec notre don. C'était notre fardeau. Elle me sourit et caressa mon visage de sa jolie menotte ivoire. Rosalie était allée prêter main forte à son époux et ma compagne s'apprêtait à me quitter. Je la retins par la manche et elle m'indiqua Edward qui fuyait avec Jacob. Elle me dit, les larmes (métaphoriquement) aux yeux :

_-« Pars les rejoindre Jazz. Ils vont avoir besoin de toi. »_

Je n'aimais pas la sentir bouleversée, mais elle avait vu quelque chose et si elle me disait d'aller avec eux, c'était qu'il le fallait. Je me redressais et m'apprêtais à lui obéir quand elle me retint à son tour. Elle souffla :

_-« Sois prudent. »_

Je ris doucement et déposais sur ses lèvres un baiser fleur.

_-« Promis. »_

Alice soupira de soulagement et me regarda partir avec le même regard que lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés. J'aimais à voir que même les siècles n'avaient pu entacher notre relation. Nous nous aimions comme au premier jour, malgré imprégnation et chanteuse.

_-« LIV' !»_

La voix d'Edward, teintée de souffrance et d'angoisse me fit accélérer l'allure. Le hurlement de Jacob me vint ensuite aux oreilles ainsi que le rire de Démétri. Il y avait aussi un léger miaulement que j'attribuais à Liv'… Quand au feulement, il devait appartenir à Bella… Pourquoi Bella feulait-elle ?

Je débouchais sur les falaises de la Push alors que le soleil rougeoyant touchait la surface des flots. Sur la neige immaculée, des tâches de sang. Démétri s'écarta d'un corps et se lécha les babines. Je cherchais le blessé et le trouvais aux pieds de Jacob. Il avait recouvré son apparence humaine et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Edward semblait désespéré comme si le monde venait d'arrêter de tourner.

Une vague de haine et d'accablement déferla sur moi, tant et si bien que je pliais devant elle. Nous avions échoué. J'avais échoué. Je m'étais promis que rien n'arriverait, que personne parmi les gens que j'aime ne serait blessé aujourd'hui. Démétri passa à ma hauteur, un air goguenard. Je me saisis de lui avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le vampire immortel se retrouva hors d'état de nuire. Je ne le tuais pas cependant, parce que je voulais qu'il souffre, comme je souffrais à cet instant, comme tout le monde souffrait et souffrirait encore pour les siècles à venir.

J'observais le petit corps maigre et gracile, inanimé, qui reposait dans les bras de Jacob Black. C'était tellement injuste. Je croisais le regard d'Edward mais il semblait ailleurs, perdu. C'était fini. Tout était fini. Je l'entendis murmurer :

-_« Ca n'a servi à rien. A quoi bon mener une révolution si c'était pour en arriver là ? »_

Le hurlement de Jake et les pleurs de l'ombre qui se cachait derrière lui firent écho à ses paroles.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen, de Jacob Black ou de Jasper Hale personnel

(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sublimes manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours, sans oublier les loups garous sexy… snifff. De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée… Ailleurs, à d'autres choses ! ;D Oui oui, dans ces cas là, la polygamie est encouragée ! Faible femme que je suis !)

Mais n'oubliez pas de pense au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique (TRES SADIQUE !) vous salue.

A très vite

Votre dévouée auteur qui souhaite rester en vie encore un peu !

Eléa Telmar.


	36. Chapter 33: Extinction

Coucou mes petits vampires et loups garous !

Oui, je sais, ce fut inhumain d'attendre 2 semaines. Oui oui oui. Mais à ma décharge j'ai beaucoup papillonné j'ai été voir cléopatre, je me suis affichée devant des gens connus… Bref j'étais occupée à me ridiculiser, à croire que je veux en faire un sport national !

Parlons peu mais parlons bien. Plus que 3 chapitres mes petits amis. Oui ! Rien que pour ça, je sors un mouchoir tiens ! *et c'est MON MOUCHOIR* *le planque devant la mine de ses lecteurs de peur qu'on le lui pique.

Julie est donc la meilleure posteuse du chapitre précédent… même s'il y a eu un peu de triche quand même ! lol ! tu as beaucoup meublé avec les « je remets la musique » sans oublier que tu as attendu qu'Inès poste tout pour commencer à reviwer toi ! lol

Inès est donc seconde cette fois ! :D

Félicitation cependant les filles !

Merci aussi à toutes celles qui suivent rédemption, qui me laissent un petit mot d'encouragement… Après tout, cette fic n'existe que parce que vous êtes là !

C'est un court chapitre qui cloture donc Rédemption. Il ne manque que les 3 épilogues alternatifs et je pense poster peut être des bonus ici. Je suis encore en instance de délibération… A vous de me dire si je poste ici ou pas. Sachant qu'il y a des larmes, des trahisons, et des LEMONS *oui, je sais j'aurais du le mettre en premier Dark Vador s'est emparé de mon âme et ne veut pas me la rendre ! Au secours Han ! Niark Niark Niark. Nous sommes en plein dans le côté obscur… Tremblez mortels (et immortels d'ailleurs !), les guerres ne sont jamais belles à voir !

PS : Je suis heureuse, je vous ai bien embrouillé !

Je vous embrasse bien fort et vous signale que la prochaine mise à jour sera dans 15 JOURS pour des raisons privées !

Je ne fournis pas les cordes ni les mouchoirs ni les pistolets et je ne paye pas le psy. Je n'ai pas non plus mis en place un groupe de soutient dsl ! Je pense que vous vous auto soutiendrez !

Votre dévouée auteur qui tient à sa peau, même si on dirait pas comme ça

Eléa Telmar

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Bella POV**_

Je me sentais faible et flageolante. Jacob me serrait dans ses bras en pleurant comme un enfant. Je le regardais, avec toute la douceur que je pouvais avoir. Mon loup pressait ses mains sur ma jugulaire, afin de m'empêcher de me vider de mon sang. C'était peine perdue. Démétri m'avait mordue… Les bruits me paraissaient lointains, assourdis. J'avais conscience qu'on s'affairait autour de moi mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je papillonnais des cils, épuisée. C'était trop tard. J'allais mourir. J'allais mourir et le perdre. Des larmes perlèrent à mes yeux. C'était trop dur. Trop dur de le laisser seul au monde. Je vis dans ces yeux tout l'amour que je lui insufflais encore. Il avait besoin de moi. Le voir si malheureux me donna des remords. Il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais. L'imbécile me donnait de la peine à mourir. Je m'en serais allée en paix s'il n'était pas revenu. Mais le revoir, juste avant de passer sur l'autre rive me bouleversa. Mais, même si je trépassais, j'avais fait mon devoir. J'avais sauvé ma petite fille. Elle s'était dressée fièrement face au vampire, sans vraiment sembler le craindre. Elle n'avait pas conscience du danger. De son petit air hautain elle lui avant lancé :

_-« C'est moi que tu veux ? »_

Démétri s'était mis en position d'attaque, prêt à la massacrer. Alors qu'il fondait sur elle, je m'étais interposée. Jamais un vampire ne lèverait la main sur mon bébé. S'en était suivit un combat violent… et il m'avait eu en traitre, alors que je me retournais pour voir si ma fille allait bien, s'il ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Ma courageuse Elizabeth…

Elle pleurait elle aussi et je voyais bien qu'elle se sentait coupable. Elle l'était en réalité… Mais ce n'était qu'une petite fille. Une petite fille qui n'avait pas tout compris dans cette histoire et qui croyait bien faire en s'avançant vers les Volturi.

J'observais la neige autour de moi… Elle s'était teintée de rouge et on aurait dit un sorbet à la fraise. C'était plutôt joli. Comme le ciel, d'or. On regarde vraiment des choses insignifiantes quand les portes du trépas s'ouvrent devant nous. C'était mon sang sur cette neige pourtant… et cela m'indifférait. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'est que ça soit beau. Esthétique. Je murmurais :

_-« Jake, écarte Liv'… Ce… n'est pas… bien… pour une… enfant… »_

Je fermais les yeux, épuisée par ma phrase. J'avais tellement mal. Déjà, le poison de Démétri commençait à engourdir mon âme. Je songeais que ça devait faire le même effet qu'un humain mordu par un crotale. Elizabeth se jeta sur moi, en pleurs elle aussi. Elle piaillait sur mon torse :

_-« Je suis désolée maman ! Maman, tu vas t'en sortir hein ? Tu as promis ! Tu as promis de ne pas me laisser toute seule ! Maman ! MAMAN ! »_ Cette fois ci, elle commença a me secouer avec toute la force de l'énergie du désespoir. Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? J'avais promis en effet, mais demain je serais aussi froide que la glace.

Mes lèvres tremblèrent et je la serrais contre mon cœur. Ma respiration devint plus haletante, plus pénible. Cependant, je devais jouer la comédie, encore un peu… Avant que ça ne soit tout à fait fini. Je voulais profiter de mes derniers moments avec les gens que j'aimais. Liv' avait besoin de moi… Je répondis avec douceur :

_-« Mon ange, tu te souviens de… de notre conversation de… à propos des gens… qui partent faire un très long voyage ?_

_-Comme papa ?_

_-Non. Ton papa était parti pour un long voyage mais il est revenu. _

_-Il y a des gens qui reviennent jamais de leur grand voyage ?_

_-Oui… Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure… _

_-Oh… Comme papi ?_

_-Oui… Et bien maman… va aussi partir… pour le très grand… voyage._

_-Tu m'aimes plus ? »_ S'écria ma petite fille, dépitée.

Je la regardais et me perdis dans l'océan couleur de nuit de ses prunelles. Mes mains se perdirent dans la masse de ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins et qui, avec le vent et la course étaient tout emmêlés, parsemés de brindilles.

_-« Non mon cœur, bien sur que non. Je t'aime très fort Liv'. Sois en certaine. Mais je dois quand même y aller…_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que le temps est venu. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande…_ » Dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front avant de reprendre :

_-« Et tu me feras… le plaisir… de te brosser les cheveux… jeune fille ! »_ Elle répliqua :

_-« Oui maman._

_-C'est bien. Sois gentille aussi avec ton père. Et très sage._

_-Oui maman. »_ Je soupirais un grand coup, et ma fille demanda :

_-« Comment je me souviendrais des gens qui sont aussi parti pour le grand voyage ? Tu avais dit que tu t'en souviendrais avec moi !_

_-Ton papa t'aidera… Je suis sûre qu'il t'aidera à te souvenir de moi… Maintenant… »_

Je cherchais autour de moi quelqu'un qui puisse éloigner Liv'. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit quand je partirais. Mon cœur s'emballa parce que je ne voyais presque plus rien.

C'est alors qu'un éclair blond arriva à mes côtés. J'entendis sa voix dire :

_-« Elizabeth, viens avec moi… »_Je remerciais Jasper dans mon fort intérieur et murmurais :_ « Prends soin d'elle Jazz… Liv !?_

_-Oui maman._

_- Souviens-toi que je serais toujours là… »_ Soufflais-je en indiquant mon crâne _« et là. »_ Terminais-je en pointant avec mon doigt mon cœur. Je la vis sourire, parce que c'était exactement ce que je lui avais dit dans la matinée.

_-« Je m'en souviendrais maman. »_

Elle ne savait pas que je venais de lui dire adieu. C'était la dernière fois que je voyais ma petite fille et mon cœur faible se serra un peu plus. Que deviendrait-elle ? Qui épouserait-elle ? Aurait-elle des enfants ? Quel métier exercerait-elle ? Quelles études ? Quelle fac ? J'allais tant rater… Je revins à Jacob, qui me regardait partir. Sa main serrait la mienne à la rompre. Il pleurait et la baisait follement. J'ironisais :

_-« Là, là Jacob, ce n'est pas la fin du monde…_

_-Je suis tellement désolé Bella. Tellement… J'aurais du te protéger. C'était mon job… Je suis ton mari et je n'étais pas là pour te défendre… je… Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie… Je… Pardonne-moi Bee… Ma petite abeille… Je… Je ne veux pas… Je… Tu ne dois pas me laisser là… Tu ne dois pas t'en aller. J'ai besoin de toi Bella, même si tu me quittes, même si c'est Edward que tu veux… Je veux… Je te veux…_

_-Jacob… » _Bredouillais-je avant de fermer les yeux… Ma tête ballota et je sentis d'autres mains sur moi. J'ouvris mes prunelles et aperçus de l'or teinté de vermeil. Les yeux d'Edward.

_-« Jake, tu veux bien nous laisser un moment… s'il te plait ? »_ M'enquis-je. Mon loup, meurtrit mais compréhensif s'effaça, me laissant avec mon vampire.

Edward s'agenouilla à mes côtés et embrassa mon front. Ses prunelles s'étaient teintes en noir et il me sembla désespéré. Je me contentais de dire :

-« _Tu es si… beau… Tu l'as toujours été… Déjà quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois à la cafétéria… Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux et c'est… la seule chose… à laquelle j'ai pensé.»_

Il sourit et baissa les yeux, humble.

_-« Moi je me demandais pourquoi une fragile petite humaine arrivait à me cacher ses pensées… Ou sinon, j'ai cru que tu ne pensais pas tout simplement ! »_

Je ris doucement, arrachant avec chacun de mes spasmes, une douleur infinie à mon corps. Mais je m'en moquais. Avoir mal signifiait que j'étais en vie. Encore un peu… Il s'approcha de moi et murmura :

_-« Tout va bien aller, Jacob a raison pour une fois… Tu vas t'en sortir._

_-Edward, ne dis pas de choses stupides… » _Dis-je, platement. Il semblait cependant avoir repris espoir. Je vis ses lèvres s'approcher des miennes et Jacob gronda. Il s'écarta de moi pour revenir à mon amoureux :

_-« Le chien, calme tes pensées ! Il y a des années, j'ai réussi à la sauver alors qu'elle avait été mordue par l'un des miens ! »_

Il faisait référence à James. Mais je n'étais qu'une fragile humaine alors… Maintenant, j'étais une louve et le venin vampirique était mon poison mortel. Alors qu'il revenait à moi et posait ses lèvres sur ma jugulaire, une nouvelle voix se fit entendre :

_-« Edward, recule-toi tout de suite ! » _Mon vampire sursauta et j'aperçus le docteur Cullen avec Esmée. Edward murmura en souriant de toutes ses dents couleur perle:

-« _Carlisle ? Tu es en vie ?_

_-Oui. J'ai des échardes dans le torse, ce qui est pour tout te dire on ne peut plus désagréable, mais ta mère m'a aidé à m'en sortir…_

_-Bella n'était pas chez elle, alors j'ai pensé qu'avec un peu d'aide… » _Hoqueta Esmée. Elle me regarda avec une douceur infinie avant de dire :

_-« Je suis tellement désolée, Bella. Je pensais bien faire. »_

Je fermais les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que ça n'était pas grave. Plus rien n'était grave désormais. J'appelais :

_-« Edward ? » _Le roux s'agenouilla de nouveau et caressa mon visage. Je me pelotonnais contre sa main glacée qui me semblait de moins en moins froide. Je pleurais et il me dit :

_-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Bella ?_

_-Je suis triste. Triste de te dire adieu. _

_-Je…_

_-Edward, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps… Il faut… que je te dise… avant… trop tard… »_

Haletais-je en m'agrippant à son bras. Il sembla apeuré mais m'obéit.

_-« Je… t'ai aimé. Avant. Mais maintenant, je sais que… si j'ai de la peine… à te quitter… j'en ai plus… de laisser Jacob. Je t'ai aimé Edward mais… je ne t'aime plus. Plus comme avant. Tu es un ami. Si tu n'étais pas parti… Si le destin ne s'était pas joué de nous… Nous nous serions mariés. On aurait été ensemble. Mais la vie en a fait autrement. Je… Retourne auprès des tiens… Reste avec eux, ils ont besoin de toi. Moi, j'ai mon clan. Ma famille. Adieu Edward, adieu. »_

Je tendis mes lèvres et il s'en empara avec fougue. Je lui avais fait cet aveu et j'étais vraiment désolée que ça soit la dernière image qu'il ait de moi… Mais je ne pouvais plus lui mentir. Je ne pouvais plus. Jake feula derrière nous et je rompis le baiser. J'écartais doucement Edward de moi et murmurais pour la seconde fois:

_-« Va t'en auprès des tiens… Ils ont besoin de toi. »_

Il m'obéit la gorge nouée. C'est alors que j'entendis une forte clameur en provenance des bois… Ce que je vis termina de m'horrifier. Alec, Aro, Caïus et Marcus s'approchaient et chacun tenait respectivement dans ses bras Emmett, Rosalie, Leah… Et Alice ! Au vu du sang noir qui coulait et du fait qu'ils ne se débattaient pas, j'en conclus que pour eux aussi c'était fini. Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Alice était morte. Les Cullen avaient perdu des membres de leur famille… A cause de moi.

-« _ALICEEEEE ! » _Hurla Jasper et j'hoquetais de frayeur et de douleur.

_**Jasper POV.**_

Bella pleurait et Jacob venait de reprendre place auprès d'elle quand ils arrivèrent.

Les Volturi. Je les vis tenir des cadavres… Une masse blonde, un géant brun… Mon cœur mort se serra quand je reconnus les corps inanimés d'Emmett et de Rosalie, dont les doigts étaient encore enlacés. Même morts, ils étaient inséparables. Puis, il y eut un vide dans mon être : le corps frêle d'Alice gisait dans les mains d'Alec, du sang noir coulant de son cou, à moitié tranché. Je rugis et me précipitais sur lui. Après l'avoir percuté de plein fouet, je serrais le corps de ma femme contre mon cœur. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ca ne pouvait pas être possible ! C'était un cauchemar, c'est ça… juste un cauchemar ! Mais les vampires ne dorment pas… Non… Non… NON !

Elle n'avait pas le droit de me laisser tout seul ! Pas le droit ! Qu'étais-je sans elle ? Elle m'avait tout donné. Elle ne pouvait pas tout me reprendre… Ca n'était pas juste. Alice ne pouvait pas être partie. Je n'arrivais pas à concevoir l'éternité sans son rire franc, ses manières délicates, sa passion pour le shopping et nos accrochages quand à notre dressing que je devais toujours agrandir. C'était ma vie, je n'en voulais pas de nouvelle. Je n'en avais jamais voulu. Alice avait eu peur dès que j'avais compris que Liv' était ma chanteuse et qu'elle s'était imprégnée de moi. Mais quoi qu'il puisse advenir, si elle avait vécu, je l'aurais toujours aimée. C'était ma femme, mon espoir. Comment vivre quand notre espoir nous a quitté ?

Son corps aux courbes parfaites reposait entre mes mains comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon. Je caressais son visage, ses joues, ses lèvres, baisais ses paupières bleutées, sa bouche rose. Sa peau diaphane scintillait sous la lumière du soleil couchant et elle avait la texture d'une pêche.

Elle semblait si sereine, si paisible. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait. Mais les vampires ne peuvent pas se reposer. Je l'attirais à moi, perdu dans les méandres de ma douleur, qui me rendait presque fou. S'y ajoutaient celles des autres membres de ma famille. Esmée et Carlisle semblaient anéantis, tout comme Edward, qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains et restait muet. Moi, une boule dans ma gorge m'asphyxiait, j'avais besoin de hurler, de pleurer, sans pouvoir y parvenir. C'est Edward qui m'indiqua ce qui s'était produit, là bas, lisant dans les pensées de Carlisle à n'en pas douter.

_-« Elle a voulu retenir Aro qui tentait de nous poursuivre. Elle l'a attaqué. Il perdait du terrain. Alors, Alec, voyant son maître en danger n'a pas hésité. Il n'a même pas utilisé son don. Il l'a prise par derrière et a commencé à la déchiqueter. Il a brulé des chairs pour qu'Alice ne puisse pas se remembrer. Ca c'est passé très vite. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Je… Je suis désolé, Jasper. »_

Elizabeth s'approcha de moi, posa sa main sur la mienne. Elle me regarda avec ses yeux plein d'intelligence et dit doucement :

_-« Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois triste parce qu'elle aimait trop être heureuse. Et moi, je suis sûre qu'elle a été très heureuse avec toi. »_

Je lui souris pauvrement et murmurait à la petite fille qui tentait de me consoler :

_-« Oui… On a été très heureux tous les deux. Et très amoureux. Je suis toujours très amoureux. Je… Qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans toi, sale petit lutin de malheur ! » _M'insurgeais-je, au comble du désespoir. La réponse fusa de la bouche de la gamine :

_-« Tu vas réapprendre à vivre. Comme n'importe quel homme. »_

Je dévisageais Liv', très étonné de sa réaction. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça, du haut de ses six ans. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Mais elle l'avait dit, comme si de rien n'était. Elle était d'une étonnante lucidité, ça en devenait…

_-« C'est une louve… Si son papa à grandi en taille, elle c'est l'intellect qui évolue à vitesse grand V. Et ce qui se passe bah… »_

Edward n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase j'avais compris. Je savais que les lycans révélaient toute leur puissance suite à un événement qui les avait chamboulés. Liv' terminait donc de muter en ce moment. Elle devenait plus mature, plus adulte. Je me reconcentrais sur Alice, mon Alice qui était partie. Je relevais son top pour voir ce qui l'avait blessé et réprimait un haut le cœur en voyant qu'on avait arraché une partie de sa cage thoracique. C'était horrible de la voir en si mauvais état. Cependant, alors que j'étudiais ses mains de violoniste, j'aperçus qu'elle serrait un petit bout de papier. Je m'en saisis et reconnus avec bouleversement son écriture. J'ouvris le pli et commençais à le déchiffrer, les mains tremblantes d'émotion.

Jazz, mon amour,

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis morte. C'est étrange à écrire cette phrase quand on est encore en vie. Et pourtant c'est vrai… C'est tellement vrai. Je suis morte. Ne sois pas triste « major », nous nous sommes bien aimés toi et moi. Tu étais mon monde et j'aurais pu tout faire pour que tu restes en vie. Même te perdre.

Te souviens-tu de notre conversation sur l'amour ? Tu soutenais que jamais tu ne pourrais me quitter. Je suis partie toute seule comme une grande. Jasper, ne m'en veux pas… Je dis ça parce que je te connais et que tu dois m'en vouloir, te sentir trahi, abandonné. Si j'avais eu d'autres options, saches que je serais encore là, auprès de toi. Mais ça n'était pas le cas Jazzt ne t'en veux pas non plus. Je veux que tu gardes en souvenir de moi nos fous rires, notre joie de vivre, nos petits bonheurs simples qui ont ponctués notre existence d'immortels. Je ne suis plus là, c'est mon choix et, comme le disait si brillamment Edward, tu dois l'accepter, même si tu ne le comprends pas, même s'il te semble mauvais, absurde… C'est mon choix.

Mon tendre amour, saches que je ne suis plus là mais que je veille sur toi. Je serais toujours une flamme dans ton cœur. Toujours. Je réfère mourir aujourd'hui en t'offrant une chance de vivre, de trouver la paix, que vivre un millénaire de plus sans toi. Rien n'est perdu pour jamais. Ce que tu penses que tu as perdu, tu le trouveras dans un autre lieu. Ne sois pas fâché, contre personne… J'avais vu cette ombre, l'ombre de la mort s'abattre sur Emmett, Rosalie et toi ! Que voulais tu que j'y fasse ? Je suis trop romanesque, tu me l'as toujours reproché. Peut être après tout. En tout cas, c'était plus que je ne pouvais le supporter. Tu comprends ? Jasper, tu as encore tant de choses à accomplir, je l'ai vu, crois moi. Tu es un homme bon, Esmée, Carlisle et Edward auront besoin de toi. Elizabeth aussi.

Je sais que tu m'as dit mille fois qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre vous, que c'est une enfant. Je sais que tu t'y serais tenu parce que tu es un homme d'honneur, parce que tu m'aimes plus que tout au monde et parce que tu me respectes. Je sais tout ça. Mais, Jazz, à quoi bon te mentir ? Un jour, la petite fille deviendra une jeune femme. Et qu'en sera-t-il le moment venu ? Je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi et je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Rien n'est de ta faute d'ailleurs mon doux amour. Jasper, je suis morte et elle vit. Elle vit et quelque chose vous lie. Quelque chose qui n'est peut être pas plus fort que notre passion mais qui est différent. Je ne veux pas que tu te refuses d'être heureux sous prétexte que tu portes mon deuil. Je sais que tu ne m'oublieras jamais parce que tu m'as aimé… Et sans doute m'aimeras-tu toute ta vie. Mais à quoi bon aimer quelqu'un qui ne reviendra plus ? Je te veux heureux et vivant. C'est pour ça que je ne suis plus là. Je sais, j'ai vu qu'elle te rendrait heureux. D'une autre façon que moi. Tu trouveras avec elle la rédemption que je n'ai pas pu t'offrir. Jazz, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement et je suis désolée de devoir mourir. Te perdre est la chose la plus difficile à laquelle je dois renoncer. Mais il le faut. Car je ne peux vivre sans toi. Le monde où tu n'existes pas est un monde faux, ou je n'ai pas ma place. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et j'espère que tu comprendras mon geste. Ne m'en veux pas. Ne t'en veux pas.

Eternellement et irrémédiablement à toi.

Je t'aime.

Alice.

Je repliais ma lettre, après l'avoir relue plusieurs fois. Il y avait dessus des traces de doigts sales. Ses empreintes. Ses mots. Son choix. Son choix de mourir pour moi. Je ne m'en sentais pas digne et sous ses doigts, elle avait autant exprimé ce qui lui avait fait prendre cette décision, (se sacrifier pour moi), mais elle me donnait sa bénédiction pour un amour que je refusais de toutes mes forces. J'aimais Alice et jamais je ne pourrais la trahir. La fille de Bella n'était rien. Je voulais Alice. Simplement Alice.

Mon Alice, ma vie, mon espérance.

Je hurlais de douleur et étouffais mes cris dans sa poitrine, au creux de sa clavicule…

_-« ALICE ! Je ne peux pas te perdre, je n'y survivrais pas ! Et c'est de ta faute petit lutin ! Tu m'as fait t'aimer ! Tu m'as laissé entrer en toi, dans ta vie, dans ton cœur. JE VEUX MA FEMME ! ALICE ! ALICE ! ALICE ! »_

Mais Alice était loin désormais, très loin… Et elle ne revint pas.

_**Bella POV**_

J'entendais la voix de Jasper au loin et j'avais mal de le savoir tellement malheureux. Puis, j'ancrais mon regard dans les prunelles brûlantes de Jacob Black. Il pleurait toujours et mon cœur se serra. Son visage rieur et solaire me semblait étranger désormais, nimbé de larmes. Il serra ma main et la porta à ses lèvres. Je sentis sa bouche chaude, brûlante même parcourir ma menotte, l'embrassant avec fièvre et passion. Il caressait mes joues, mes tempes, dessinait des arabesques autour de ma mâchoire. C'était un moment très intime, très pur. J'en avais besoin. L'air glacé me brûlait de plus en plus et je sentais la vie s'échapper de moi. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et posais son front contre le mien. J'étais bien maintenant, dans sa chaleur, les yeux clos, sentant son souffle me lécher le visage. Ses bras raffermirent leur emprise autour de mes hanches, m'attirant toujours plus à lui. J'avais l'impression que plus rien n'existait, que nous étions revenu au tout début de notre histoire… Car tout avait réellement débuté à la Push, quand je m'étais jetée du haut de ses mêmes falaises. Mon cœur ralentissait peu à peu et j'entendais à mesure que mon cœur s'affaiblissait les pleurs de Jake redoubler.

_-« Bella, bats toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu… Bella, la vie sans toi ça n'est pas… Je ne veux pas… »_Il me toisait de ses grands yeux marron emplis de détresse. Je soupirais, lasse :

_-« Jake, ne me rends pas les choses plus difficiles. J'ai tellement envie de rester avec toi. Je meurs d'envie de te rendre heureux de te refaire l'amour, de t'embrasser, de me perdre dans tes yeux, de faire de la moto, de vivre. »_

Il s'empara de mes lèvres une nouvelle fois, comme si m'embrasser pourrait raviver la flamme de la vie qui s'échappait à chacune de mes paroles.

_-« Ce n'est que dans les contes de fées que la princesse ne meurt pas à la fin, sauvée par le baiser de son prince charmant. Et, même si ce que l'on a vécu était un conte de fées Jake… Je ne suis pas une princesse… Et tu es trop velu pour être un prince charmant ! »_

Il rit de son rire enfantin qui me plaisait tant. Je séchais ses larmes et soufflais :

_-« Je ne veux pas que tu pleures. Je veux que tu souries. Que tu sois le Jacob que j'aime, mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'a fait faire les trucs les plus dingues de ma vie. Je veux voir, une dernière fois, le visage heureux que tu avais après que nous soyons rentrés de ce bar espagnol ou on avait dansé toute la nuit…_

_-El sol y la luna… Tu t'en souviens._

_-Je n'ai jamais oublié… »_ Murmurais-je, attendrie par le souvenir_. « Tu étais venu tellement beau, bien habillé… Un ange… »_

Jake se dérida et je revis l'homme que j'aimais. Que j'avais appris à aimer. Qui était mon âme sœur. Jacob, mon Jacob.

_-« Tu es arrivé quand tout était de nuit dans ma vie…_

_-Je sais Bella. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir._

_-Non… Ne t'excuse pas. Grace à toi, la joie y est entrée. »_

Je me pelotonnais dans les creux de son cou et humais son odeur de sous bois. Mon corps s'alanguissait peu à peu. Je m'en allais.

_-« Jacob ?_

_-Bee ?_

_-C'est toi que je voulais. C'est toi que je veux…_

_-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?_

_-Je te choisis toi. Je suis navrée que se soit dans de pareilles circonstances, mais, si Edward t'avait tué aujourd'hui, je l'aurais sans doute massacré de mes mains. _

_-Bella tu n'es pas obligée de… » _Avança t'il.

_-« J'ai besoin que tu le saches Jake. Je t'ai choisi. Tu es mon mari. Tu es celui qui a toujours été là. Qui a toujours compris. Tu étais capable de tout pour moi. _

_-Je suis à toi._

_-Et moi à toi._

_-Je t'aime Bella Black._

_-Je t'aime Jacob. »_ Dis-je en ronronnant. _« Je t'aime et je veux que tu me fasses la promesse de ne pas être trop triste quand je ne serais plus là… Parce que mon esprit t'accompagnera partout où tu seras…_

_-Je ne peux pas te promettre ça…_

_-Essaie au moins. Fait la paix avec les Cullen aussi. Et occupes toi bien de Liv'. On dit que les enfants élevés par un seul parent sont invivables à l'adolescence, je te souhaite donc beaucoup de courage ! »_ Ris-je et un affreux râle bloqua ma respiration quelques secondes. Je haletais avant de reprendre mes esprits _« Ca va, ça va…_

_-Je te jure. Et si elle me rend dingue, je ne me priverais pas pour la klaxonner quand je la déposerais au collège ou autre…_

_-Je te fais confiance pour ça, mon amour. »_

Je fermais les yeux et revoyais mon passé. C'était étrange, ce flash back avant de mourir. Je n'étais plus triste dans les bras de Jacob. Je n'avais plus peur.

Il serait là, jusqu'à la fin. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin : de sa main dans la mienne quand la lumière blanche super accueillante pointerait le bout de son nez. Je n'avais jamais beaucoup réfléchi à la manière dont je mourrais, même si, ces derniers mois, j'avais eu toutes les raisons de le faire, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça se passerait ainsi. Que ça serait aussi douloureux.

Le venin brûlait mes chairs et je luttais à chaque instant pour voler quelques précieuses secondes à la mort, pour rester encore un peu avec Jacob. Haletante, je rouvrais mes prunelles et fixais les yeux noirs de mon loup, qui souriait comme je le lui avais demandé. Il semblait presque serein et son calme m'apaisa encore un peu.

C'était sûrement la meilleure façon d'en terminer. A la place d'un autre, de celui que j'aimais. Jacob était en vie, c'était le plus important. Rien ne comptait d'autre que lui, que son bonheur, que ses espoirs, que sa vie qu'il pourrait recommencer à bâtir avec une autre fille qui saurait le rendre encore plus heureux que moi. Parce que moi, en l'aimant, je n'avais réussi qu'à le faire souffrir. Mais dieu, que j'en étais éprise.

C'était là, au seuil du trépas que je comprenais tout.

Que tout devenais clair, limpide comme de l'eau de roche. Après tant d'années de doutes, après tant de malheurs et de périls. Enfin. Aussi pétrifiée que j'étais face au néant et à l'inconnu, je n'arrivais pas à regretter ma décision. J'avais courus pour lui dire que c'était le jour où les Volturi arrivaient pour qu'il ne meure pas, j'avais sauvé ma fille des crocs de Démétri. J'avais fait le bon choix, même si je devais payer le prix fort.

Je tendis mes lèvres et il comprit. Il écrasa sur elle un baiser sauvage, violent, désespéré, comme s'il pouvait ainsi m'insuffler un souffle vital. Elle n'est pas donnée à tout le monde la chance de s'aimer pour la vie. Dix décennies, dix années, dix mois, dix secondes ?Et nous voici à plonger dans les eaux troubles de mes souvenirs lointains…

Quand la vie vous a fait don d'un rêve qui a dépassé toutes vos espérances, il serait déraisonnable de pleurer sur sa fin.

_**Jacob POV.**_

Bella ne me quittais pas des yeux, et je contemplais encore un peu ses prunelles d'un chocolat tendre et profond. Son regard coulait sur moi comme une friandise et elle me sembla superbe. Jamais plus elle ne serait aussi belle que maintenant, agonisante, avec du sang à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle m'observait de ce même regard que lorsque je l'avais réveillée sur la plage, après lui avoir sauvé la vie, plus de 55 ans auparavant. De mon pouce, je chassais le sang et embrassais son front. Elle murmura en m'agrippant le bras, secouée par des spasmes :

-« _Jacob… »_ Puis, sa voix monta crescendo _« Jacob… JACOB… JACOB ! »_

Je la serrais contre moi, alors que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Je pus lire la terreur des ses prunelles, alors qu'elle affrontait ses derniers moments. Je voulais lui dire, qu'elle sente que j'étais là. Elle se battait pour rester encore un peu en vie, mais chaque seconde était une bataille qui lui arrachait mille souffrances. Elle s'en allait. Elle s'en allait et je devais l'aider à partir.

_-« Ca va aller Bee… Tu peux t'en aller. Tu peux aller voir la lumière blanche super accueillante. Ca va aller… Tu peux partir… »_ J'embrassais son front tandis qu'elle papillonnait des cils, avant de les clore, épuisée. _« Ca va aller… Je ne suis plus fâché… Je prendrais bien soin de Liv'… et de moi aussi, je sais que tu détestes que je mange trop d'hamburgers. __Nemehotates__… Ya taksim ya ölüm...» _Des grosses larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. J'embrassais ses poignets avec ferveur une ultime fois. Puis, dans un soupir doux, comme ceux qu'elle poussait après l'amour, son âme s'envola rejoindre celles de nos ancêtres.

Sa tête se renversa et sa main chuta au sol dans un bruit mat.

Elle était morte.

Bella était morte.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen, de Jacob Black ou de Jasper Hale personnel(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sublimes manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours, sans oublier les loups garous sexy… snifff. De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée… Ailleurs, à d'autres choses ! ;D Oui oui, dans ces cas là, la polygamie est encouragée ! Faible femme que je suis !)

Mais n'oubliez pas de pense au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique (TRES SADIQUE !) vous salue.

A très vite

Votre dévouée auteur qu'il ne faut SURTOUT PAS tuer sinon vous ne saurez jamais le fin mot de l'histoire !^^ Donc REPOSEZ ce pistolet !

Eléa Telmar.


	37. Epilogue: Rédemption

Coucou mes petits vampires et loups garous !

Oui, je sais, je suis à la bourre de chez bourre. Oui oui oui. Mais à ma décharge j'ai beaucoup de travail, je passe mes partiels à la rentrée et mes concours arrivent à grand pas alors je bosse. Ou sinon je vais danser. Bref je n'écris pas ou peu et j'oublie toujours les MAJ. I'm so sorry mais vous savez, j'ai aussi ma vie avec ses grandes joies et ses peines…

Bien maintenant que je me suis excusée… INES TU ES A LA BOURRE ! Encore pire que moi ! mdr. Je sais qu'elle me fera des belles reviews quand on PC sera de nouveau sur pied.  
Je félicite donc JULIE ! Meilleure revieweuse et tu m'as bien fait rire ! ET… On arrête les sarcasmes ma chèreeee ! grrrrrr ! lol

Allez, les amis, on les passe ensemble les mille ! mdr

Plus que 2 chapitres mes petits comparses facétieux (enfin y'a les bonus aussi !). Et Ouiiii toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Rien que pour ça, je sors un mouchoir tiens ! *et c'est MON MOUCHOIR ! MINE ! A MOI ! *

C'est un épilogue qui clôture donc Rédemption. Il y a des larmes, des trahisons, des retrouvailles et l'explicitation du titre *oui, je sais j'aurais du le mettre en premier Dark Vador s'est emparé de mon âme et ne veut pas me la rendre ! Au secours Han !*Niark Niark Niark. Nous sommes en plein dans le côté obscur… *

PS : Je suis heureuse, je vous ai encore bien embrouillé !

Je ne fournis toujours pas les cordes ni les mouchoirs ni les pistolets et je ne paye pas le psy. Je n'ai pas non plus mis en place un groupe de soutient dsl ! Je pense que vous vous auto soutiendrez !

Pour les stressées : Oui les Bonus y'en aura ICI ! Je pense même les mettre tous, j'ai la fâcheuse manie d'être curieuse et de vouloir savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ceci. Mais bien évidemment, la version deluxe sera dispo dès que tout sera posté avec donc le texte intégral en deux tomes, avec les chapitres « bonus » bien insérés, des illustrations et plein d'autres petites surprises !

Votre dévouée auteur qui tient à sa peau, même si on dirait pas comme ça

Eléa Telmar

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Jasper POV**_

La souffrance des membres de ma famille et des loups me rendaient complètement fou. Du moins, c'est ce qu'en temps normal cela aurait déclenché sur moi. Mais je m'en moquais. Plus rien n'avait plus d'importance désormais. Alice, ma tendre Alice, ma frêle et parfaite Alice n'existait plus et donc plus rien n'existait dans mon existence. Je m'étais imaginé que le soleil arrêterait sa course, qu'une chose apocalyptique se produirait, mais rien ne changea. Comment le monde, qui tout d'un coup m'avait semblé différent pouvait il encore demeurer le même ? J'embrassais les lèvres bleues de ma femme et la serrait dans mes bras. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine désarticulée. Sa tête ballottait contre mon torse et ses bras pendaient lamentablement, lui donnant un côté fragile et précieux. Même maintenant, elle restait idéale, magnifique. Je n'arrivais pas à me dire que ce n'était qu'un morceau de marbre que je tenais dans mes bras. Elle semblait si réelle… Endormie, juste endormie. Elle allait se réveiller.

Mais je savais qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas…

Je sentais que l'impatience des Volturi avait monté d'un cran lorsque nous nous étions tous effondrés. Une furieuse envie de les étêter me vint et le venin inonda ma bouche. J'étais redevenu le monstre, avide de vengeance que ma femme avait enterré en m'épousant. Je regardais une nouvelle fois son visage serein, y découvrit un sourire fugace. La sentir m'apaisa. Je devais rester digne d'elle, de son amour, de sa folie qui, par passion pour moi, l'avait conduite à la mort. Je ne comprendrais sans doute jamais comme une fille aussi merveilleuse, éprise de vie, philanthrope et écervelée avait pu tomber amoureuse de moi, l'homme en retrait, morose et assoiffé. Nous étions si dissemblables que nous étions complémentaires. Elizabeth avait rejoint son père, et je remarquais que Jacob aussi n'arrivait pas à comprendre que Bella était partie.

Je m'attardais quelque peu sur leur petite histoire, leur souffrance. Jacob murmurait à Bella, au creux de son oreille :

_-« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Bella. Je sais que j'ai promis, mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas contrôler. Mon tendre amour, comment vivre si tu n'es pas à mes côtés ? Comment voir la beauté du monde alors qu'il me semble cruel et froid ? Bella je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir. Je… Je te veux… je te veux tellement… Bella mon amour… Reviens moi… Où sinon, dans dix, vingt ans, demain peut être, je viendrais à toi. »_

Liv' pleurait doucement et je perçus que quelque chose changeait en elle, évoluait. Elle semblait écartelée vive par les remords. Je ne pouvais pas me séparer d'Alice, mais me concentrais pour qu'elle s'apaise. Je ne supportais pas de la voir souffrir. Ce n'était qu'une enfant… Une petite fille… Je ne… C'était au dessus de mes forces de la voir se sentir coupable pour toute cette histoire. Il n'y avait pas de coupable autre que le destin. C'était lui qui nous avaient mis en connexion avec les autres, le destin qui avait poussé Bella dans les bras d'Edward, le destin encore qui les avait séparés… La fatalité qui avait unie Bella à Jacob. Il n'y avait pas de coupable, seulement des victimes. Ou, s'il y avait un coupable, c'était la soif de pouvoir… Carlisle s'approcha de moi et dit avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait avoir :

_-« Jasper, il faut que tu la lâches…_

_-Je ne peux pas… Elle… Elle détestait le crépuscule… Elle…_

_-Je sais… Tout va bien aller mon fils, je te le promets… »_ Murmura t'il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Edward s'accroupit à mes côtés et une nouvelle déferlante de douleur s'abattit sur moi. Il prenait sur lui pour le moment, parce qu'il avait une grandeur d'âme extraordinaire, mais jamais il ne se remettrait d'avoir perdu Bella. Il noua avec mille précautions ses bras autour du corps d'Alice et l'arracha de mes bras. Je hurlais comme un fou, me débattant pour la reprendre, beuglant son nom. Carlisle s'abattit sur moi et me maintint plaqué au sol jusqu'à ce que je me calme. J'aperçus alors la silhouette de mon frère se détacher à l'horizon, dans le ciel incarnat, le corps inerte de ma femme brisé en deux dans ses bras puissants. Esmée se lamentait auprès du corps de ses trois enfants et je l'observais, l'esprit ailleurs. Je me sentais vide, creux. Je n'étais plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Je murmurais alors des paroles qu'elle avait prononcé le jour du baptême de Liv'… _« Tu m'as dit ; aime, j'ai beau t'aimer tu pars quand même. »_Alice était partie et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle m'avait laissé seul au monde. Je ne voulais pas de cette éternité qu'elle m'avait offerte. Une éternité sans elle.

Et pourtant, je n'osais la refuser. Elle m'avait donné une autre chance. C'aurait été très irrespectueux… et elle serait morte pour rien. Or, Bella et elle étaient décédées pour nous sauver tous. Pour que ceux qu'elles aimaient puissent vivre libre et heureux…

Pour que la lumière ne cède pas face aux ténèbres.

Aux côtés des miens sommeillaient pour l'éternité Leah, Sam et Embry. Je ne les connaissais pas, et Sam nous avait toujours eus en grippe. Pourtant, les voir sanguinolents m'arracha un spasme de dégout. Nous avions perdu la guerre. Bientôt ça serait notre tour. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Les Volturi aimaient le sang. Ils en étaient avides. On me l'avait toujours enseigné. Et le sang appelle le sang comme le pouvoir appelle le pouvoir. Or, ce qui a débuté dans le sang se termine dans le sang. Ils se préparaient pour la mise à mort, maintenant que les plus forts psychologiquement demandaient grâce. Ils étaient toujours les mêmes. Je ne voulais plus me battre. C'était fini. Je voulais rejoindre Alice, que m'importait les querelles vampiriques, que m'importait l'éternité. J'avais perdu l'espoir. J'avais cru pouvoir un jour accéder à la rédemption. Racheter mes péchés par de l'amour pur, véritable et désintéressé. Mais la personne qui me faisait croire en moi n'était plus.

Jane, Alec, Caïus, Marcus, Démétri et Aro patientaient. Ils se délectaient de notre malheur et cette joie malsaine me révolta. Mes poings se serrèrent bien malgré moi. Je les méprisais. Edward semblait lui aussi ailleurs. Je croisais les prunelles noires de mon frère et me rendis compte avec désarroi que l'Edward que j'avais toujours connu était parti, mort avec l'amour de son existence, Isabella. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, une âme qui errait sur terre, bloquée dans un corps d'immortel.

Bella reposait dans les bras de Jacob, dont les larmes semblaient intarissables. Je l'enviais celui là d'une certaine façon. Sa peine me clouait au pilori et s'abattait comme une déferlante sur mes épaules, mais lui au moins pouvait pleurer. Quoi qu'on en dise, les larmes sont salutaires : elles permettent de se délester d'un fardeau, je faire partager sa douleur. Après avoir pleuré, on est toujours un peu plus léger. Il murmurait à Bella :

_-« Je… j'aurais fait amende honorable. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été un chic type, ni un gentleman mais… Bella tu étais tout… Mon passé, mon présent, mon futur. Ensemble nous aurions pu trouver la paix. Accorder à l'autre sa rédemption. Mais maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais plus te dire à quel point je suis désolé pour tout. J'ai été imbécile et jaloux. Bella, je t'ai toujours aimée, depuis le jour ou je t'ai rencontrée à maintenant… Je te le jure… » _Il s'arrachait les cheveux et se balançais d'avant en arrière tel un dément. Il voulait qu'on lui absolve ses fautes… Je voulais moi aussi me débarrasser du poids de ma culpabilité, de cette haine qui rongeait mon cœur…

Elizabeth était revenue à moi. Elle tremblait à mes côtés et s'agrippait furieusement à mon jean. Je me penchais vers elle et lu dans ses yeux une infinie détresse. Sa bonne odeur de tarte aux citrons me mit le venin à la bouche... Elle était si fragile, si… Le monstre qui se tapissait en moi m'ordonnait de fermer mes crocs sur son cou gracile, mais un je ne sais quoi m'en empêchait. La morale sans doute. Et puis, je n'aimais pas m'attaquer aux êtres trop faibles. Elle semblait tétanisée… apeurée.

_-« Liv', qu'est ce qui se passe… »_

Elle ne me répondit pas, continuant de pleurer en silence. Ses grandes prunelles couleur de nuit luisaient de mille petite étoiles et les larmes, des grosses larmes de crocodile roulaient sur ses joues et tachaient sa robe blanche, maculée du sang de sa mère.

Ses mains aussi avaient pris une teinte vermeille, et elle les dévisageait avec horreur.

Je pris ses menottes dans les miennes et y mit un peu de neige.

_-« Tes mains sont sales… Je vais les laver…_

_-Il… Il y a encore une tache ! Encore une tâche ! _

_-Tous les parfums de l'Arabie ne laveront jamais cette tâche ! »_ Complétais-je mécaniquement. C'était bien ma veine, citer Shakespeare dans des moments pareils. –« _Elle est sale ! Encore un peu de sang ! Toujours du sang ! Trop de sang ! »_S'écria ma filleule avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Mal à l'aise, je caressais ces cheveux comme j'avais si souvent vu Bella faire, et la crise de larmes passa peu à peu. Quand elle releva son joli visage poupon, elle toisa nos ennemis et elle hoqueta de frayeur avant de se serrer contre moi de nouveau.

C'est à cet instant que je remarquais que tous les Volturi regardaient dans sa direction, leurs yeux lubriques et rubis luisant d'une lueur malsaine.

La petite fille pleurait des larmes silencieuses et serrait un peu plus ma jambe. Elle voulait sans doute disparaitre. Elle avait peur. C'était ma filleule… Ma chanteuse aussi, et le prédateur qui sommeillait feula de rage. Je me plaçais devant elle, disant avec une folle assurance :

_-« Elle est à moi ! Elle m'appartient ! »_

Démétri s'esclaffa sans aucune gène :

_-« Tu fais dans la pédophilie Hale ! »_

Je grognais une nouvelle fois. Ils avaient eu Alice, Alice qui ne voulait pas que cette gamine qui me mettait au supplice, meure. Je devais garder mon calme mais leur faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas me chercher. Je leur envoyais donc un jet de mauvaise humeur et de cruauté avant de reprendre, acide :

_-« Je fais ce que je veux… Mais puis-je retourner le compliment à ton maître, Aro… Après tout, Jane a le corps d'une fille de treize ans… Et encore, je suis d'humeur charitable aujourd'hui… »_

Le vampire aux cheveux bruns s'hérissa devant l'affront et s'apprêtait à charger. Il avisa Elizabeth et je lui fis un rempart de mon corps. Jacob sentit le danger lui aussi car il abandonna le corps de sa femme et se dressa sur ses pieds, prêt à en découdre. Edward nous rejoignit.

_-« Aro, si tu veux cette enfant, tu devras passer sur nos cadavres…_

_-Ca tombe bien, puisque techniquement vous êtes deux à être morts ! »_ Ironisa Caïus. _« Ca ne fait donc qu'un clébard à tuer… ce qui promet d'être… distrayant. »_

Jacob jappa avec virulence. Jane éclata d'un rire sauvage :

_-« Oh, comme c'est mignon ! Les trois veufs qui protègent la petite orpheline… _

_-Touchant en effet ! »_ Railla son frère.

-_« On se croirait dans les contes débiles que tu lisais il y a 4 ou 5 siècles Jane ! »_ Se moqua Démétri, et la petite peste lui lança un regard meurtrier. Pour ne pas changer. Aro s'avança et dit avec diplomatie :

_-« Carlisle, je vois que ton clan a payé un lourd tribu en raison de notre petit différent. J'ai perdu aussi deux de mes gardes. Il en va de même pour ta meute… euh…_

_-Jacob. Jacob Black. »_ Répondit l'intéressé.

_-« Oui, Jacob… Donne-nous ta fille et nous rentrerons chez nous._

_-Ma fille reste avec moi ! »_ Tonna Jake.

Edward montra des dents et je pris Liv' dans mes bras. Elle observait le ciel, concentrée. Carlisle murmura :

_-« Enlève ton armée de vampires de mes terres et rentre chez toi Aro._

_-J'aime tes terres mon vieil ami. Je vais même songer à nous y installer quand tout sera terminé. Et bien sûr, l'enfant aussi m'intéresse. _

_-Tu n'auras jamais Liv ni la Push, vieillard décrépit ! »_ S'énerva Jacob.

Caïus s'approcha de son frère et ricana :

_-« C'est ce que ta femme m'avait dit avant de mourir, Whitlock. Et ce que Bella aussi a dit. Désormais, elles ne sont plus que des ombres._

_-Tu ne peux contrôler le monde entier Aro. »_ Avança prudemment Esmée.

Les deux frères ainsi que leurs gardes éclatèrent de rire. Ma mère adoptive ne se laissa pas démonter et poursuivit avec plus de conviction :

-_« Il est trop vaste, même pour toi. »_

Elizabeth suivait notre conversation de grandes personnes avec assiduité. Puis, avec beaucoup de candeur, elle demanda au chef des Volturi :

_-« Pourquoi tu es méchant ? »_

La question sembla désarçonner le vampire et Jacob eut le temps de le ceinturer. Puis, d'un air tout à fait calme, il demanda à sa fille :

_-« Elizabeth, tu peux te transformer en louve s'il te plait ?_

_-Mais maman avait dit pas devant des inconnus. » _S'étonna la gamine. Je chuchotais à son oreille

_-« Tu vas voir… Fais-le… Tu as confiance en moi ?_

_-Oui papa.»_ Souffla t'elle et elle se concentra.

Elle obéit docilement et je me retrouvais avec un louveteau dans les bras.

Jacob approcha la main d'Aro de la gueule de son enfant et d'une voix très calme déclara :

_-« Elizabeth, est une authentique fille de la lune… Comme Bella. Des ennemis héréditaires que sont les loups garous et les vampires. Des ennemis mortels aussi, si je ne m'abuse. Vous avez tué Bella nous tuons votre maître, je crois qu'il y a une justice. Maintenant, Liv', trésor, mords le ! »_

La petite fille ouvrit grand la gueule, les Volturi frémirent, et Jane fit un pas vers nous en hurlant :

_**-« **__**NON !**__** »**_

Edward ne put s'empêcher de ricaner :

_-« C'est triste Jane… Tu es amoureuse d'un égoïste._

_-Ca ne te regarde pas, Cullen ! »_ Gronda l'intéressée.

_-« C'est juste pathétique._

_-Et toi alors, le vampire amoureux de sa chanteuse… dont le corps pourrit dans la neige ! »_ S'énerva t'elle. Edward en deux bonds se trouva à ses côtés et serrait sa jolie petite gorge.

_-« Tu vas payer, vipère… »_

Je tentais tant bien que mal d'apaiser l'atmosphère, mais ma faiblesse mentale m'empêchait d'être véritablement efficace. Nous étions trop nombreux, tous trop stressés. C'était une véritable cocotte minute qui me donnait une migraine affreuse. Carlisle avait le visage grave. Il dit :

_-« Aro, je pense que tu devrais retourner à Volterra avec ta famille. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre ici… Et je ne peux pas répondre de la conduite de mes fils ni de la meute Quileute… Nous sommes même en droit de vous exterminer maintenant. Car après tout, chez les vampires, la vengeance est légitime si je me souviens bien. »_

Aro se liquéfia mais ne dit rien à sa garde. Il semblait avoir vraiment peur. Une bourrasque de vent cingla mon visage et de nouvelles odeurs picotèrent mon nez. Je plissais les yeux… Ca me disait quelque chose. L'éclipse de soleil arriva et en quelques secondes, le jour devint la nuit. Je me reconcentrais sur Aro, qui semblait de plus en plus paniqué. Pourtant, rien n'avait changé à part le jour et cette odeur si… différente… Alors qu'Edward allait abattre sur Jane un coup monumental, une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien retentit :

_-« PAIX ! »_

Je me retournais, étonné. Hébété même.

Je vis sortir des fourrés deux silhouettes qui ranimèrent quelque peu mes sens.

Tout d'abord venait une femme, grande, élancée, aux cheveux miel très longs, qui dansaient souplement au milieu de son dos, retenus par un cerclage discret en aigue marine et platine. Ses prunelles entre azur et brume croisèrent mon regard et elle me sourit. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Son long bliaut ivoire et argent fendu jusqu'à mi cuisse dénudait des jambes fines, bien à l'abri dans des cuissardes en daim fourrées. Sans oublier ses précieux bijoux en orfèvrerie raffinée qui terminaient son portrait. Elle semblait ailleurs et déçue de devoir intervenir dans notre monde. Jamais elle n'avait aimé notre compagnie. Nous étions trop brutaux, trop sauvages. Un ange passait devant nos yeux et je m'étonnais encore d'être subjugué par cette divine créature. Quelques pas derrière elle, un homme qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Les mêmes yeux, le même teint diaphane, la même noblesse. Lui aussi était très grand et ses muscles saillaient sous ses vêtements, un jean basic délavé et un marcel blanc troué. Il allait pieds nus, semblait désabusé. Il avait changé de style vestimentaire mais sinon, il restait le même. L'obscure clarté de cette nuit journalière illuminait leurs corps d'une aura irréelle. On aurait dit des dieux. Il parut heureux de me voir car il m'offrit un large sourire, lui qui était toujours préoccupé. J'étais revenu un siècle et demi en arrière et les savoir tout proche et vivants me redonna un peu de force et de courage. Sa voix grave mais assurée se fit entendre :

_-« Tiens tiens tiens, Aro, comme nous nous retrouvons… »_

La femme s'approcha de moi et effleura de ses lèvres mes joues. J'entendis Paul demander à Jared et Seth :_ « C'est qui eux ? »_

Les loups haussèrent les épaules, pas très avancés. La femme les avait entendus et leur envoya un clin d'œil moqueur et aussi très distant. Puis, elle revint à moi.

Son rire aussi frais d'une brise de printemps chatouilla ma peau et je m'émerveillais de sentir son corps satiné près de moi. J'en étais bouleversé, et mon cœur se souvenait de la tendre amitié que nous avions nourri l'un pour l'autre, des années auparavant.

Elle hocha la tête, comme le font les biches effarouchées, papillonna des cils et replaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle dans le cercle qui les maintenait en place. Un vrai délice pour les yeux. La revoir ne me consolait pas d'avoir perdu Alice. Personne ne pouvait combler le néant. Elle me rendait un peu moins triste. Elle sentait bon la sauge et je me souvins alors de l'attraction et de l'emprise qu'elle avait eue sur moi. Elle m'offrit ensuite un sourire radieux, innocent et pur, avant d'engager la conversation :

_-« Bonjour Jasper Withlock, tu m'as cruellement manqué. »_

Je baisais sa main avec déférence et répondit :

_-« Bonjour Sélène. Je suis tellement… heureux de te revoir. _

_- Permets-moi d'en douter jeune homme. Tu ne m'as tout simplement pas donné de nouvelles depuis des siècles !_

_-Je pensais que tu m'aurais oublié… Ainsi que ton époux._

_-Jazzy, tu as été notre compagnon pendant des années. Bougon et dépressif certes, mais notre compagnon quand même… et notre ami. Et les amis sont toujours là quand on a besoin d'eux.»_

Je tombais à genoux devant elle et elle releva son visage. Ses prunelles brume sondaient mon âme comme elle l'avait fait autrefois :

_-« Tu as tellement changé. Regarde-toi… Regarde l'homme que tu es devenu ! Je suis si fière de toi. J'avais raison de t'envoyer à la ville… Même si j'en ai beaucoup souffert._

_-Ca n'a pas été non plus facile pour moi._

_-Et te voilà désormais… tu peux côtoyer des humains, vivre avec des loups-garous, protégeant ta chanteuse. Tu en as parcouru du chemin, mon tendre ami. »_

Elle regarda la petite louve dans mes bras et la caressa :

_-« Bonjour petite Elizabeth, je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin… Je suis certaine que nous serons de grandes amies. » _Sélène ôta un de ses colliers et le noua autour du cou de Liv'. C'était une pierre de lune laiteuse qui soulignait le caramel de sa peau. Puis, elle s'approcha de Jacob et conversa avec lui, à côté du corps de Bella. Elle savait trouver les mots pour calmer les cœurs malheureux. Elle savait aussi écouter, réconforter...

Sa douceur était le pendant de son amour irraisonné pour la loyauté. Si elle pouvait se montrer affable, si on la roulait, sa colère pouvait être terrible.

Puis, Sélène se tourna vers son époux qui continuait de toiser les Volturi. Ces derniers étaient dans leurs petits souliers, et il y avait de quoi. Ils avaient tiré de leur retraite Galaad et Sélène, et dieu seul sait le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient manifestés parmi les nôtres. D'une voix qui ne permettait aucune réplique, il annonça :

_-« Aro, Caïus et Marcus, je vous ai laissé vous bercer des illusions du pouvoir pendant de nombreux siècles et je pense ne pas avoir été trop regardant quand à la façon dont vous meniez les affaires des vampires. Cependant, en attaquant le clan de Carlisle sans aucune raison fiable…_

_-Si, ils avaient révélé notre existence à une humaine et… » _Avança Démétri.

Le vampire lui jeta un regard glacé.

_-« Ne m'interromps pas, misérable vermisseau ! Les légendes qui courent sur moi ont un fond de vérité… Je te conseille donc de ne pas jouer au plus malin avec moi et de te faire oublier… A moins que l'éternité te pèse. Dans se cas, je me ferais un plaisir de te reprendre ton immortalité personnellement. Suis-je assez clair ? »_Le monstre déglutit péniblement et ne prononça plus un seul mot. Galaad se tourna vers mon frère et demanda avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

_-« L'humaine, si je ne m'abuse, était ta fiancée de l'époque, Edward._

_- Comment savez-vous ça ? »_ S'étonna mon frère. Mon ancien compagnon s'esclaffa avec bonne humeur.

-_« Je suis Galaad, Edward, ça ne te suffit pas comme réponse ? _»

Selene elle aussi riait sous cape et Edward se contenta d'être moins morose.

_-« L'amour est vraiment irraisonnable. Mais je ne t'en blâme pas, jeune homme. Il est aussi ce qui nous fait avancer, ce qui nous rend moins monstrueux. Je suis simplement impressionné de ton courage pour l'avoir côtoyée sans l'avoir mordue ni tuée… Certains vampires méritent d'être connus, il semblerait_. »

Galaad s'approcha de moi et me donna une franche accolade :

_-« Jazz, vieille branche toujours affligée, ça fait plaisir de te revoir._

_- J'avouerais que j'espérais te retrouver dans d'autres circonstances… »_ Soupirais-je en montrant le chaos ambiant. Sélène comprit mon désarroi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Elle murmura de sa voix cristalline :

_-« Je suis désolée Jasper. Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup. Alice c'est ça ?_

_-C'était ma vie… »_ Soufflais-je. Elizabeth sauta de mes bras pour rejoindre son père et mon amie me câlina. Je demandais, plein d'espoir :

_-« Selene, tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose ?_

_-Jasper, il y a des choses que même Galaad et moi nous ne pouvons pas accomplir. Tu le sais. Laisse la reposer en paix.»_

J'avais tellement mal. Galaad quand à lui tonna aux Volturi:

_-« Je vous laisse la vie sauve… Retournez vous terrer dans votre cité de Volterra et faites vous y oublier pour les siècles à venir. J'ai été clément une fois, je ne le serais pas une seconde._

_-Vous ne nous faites pas peur, les Volturi et… »_ S'insurgea Jane. Galaad ricana quand il s'aperçut qu'elle tentait d'utiliser son pouvoir sur lui.

_-« Apprends petite peste que ton pouvoir ne peut pas trouver d'emprise sur moi. Je suis plus vieux que tu ne peux l'imaginer, plus puissant aussi. Sélène et moi sommes uniques et sous notre apparence fêle nous sommes les êtres les plus dangereux ici bas. Regarde tes maîtres, ils ont au moins l'intelligence de se taire… Je vous destitue de votre rôle de « famille royale ». Maintenant, ceux qui feront régner l'ordre dans notre monde seront les Cullen. _» Il se tourna vers Carlisle, mon père d'adoption et le serra dans ses bras :

_-« Carlisle, tu es un homme juste et bon, je le vois dans ton cœur, tâche de ne pas me décevoir. Le pouvoir peut corrompre les êtres parfois. _

_-Je veillerais à ce qu'il ne trouve pas d'emprise sur moi et accepte avec honneur l'offre que tu me fais, Galaad. »_ S'inclina le blond.

Selene passa sa main dans mes cheveux et soupira :

_-« Tu as tellement changé, Jazz. Je suis heureuse de voir qu'Alice a pu t'offrir un peu de douceur et de réconfort. Tu sembles plus serein… J'ai l'impression de te revoir comme lorsque tu n'étais qu'un humain, libre, insouciant, beau... C'est si loin tout ça désormais._

_-En effet._

_-Je suis désolée pour ta femme. Vraiment. Même si je me répète. Mais, même si cela te semble impossible, tu t'en remettras. Comme lorsque tu pensais à ton humaine… Ca sera moins… douloureux._

_-Je sais. »_

Galaad s'approcha et me dit avec douceur :

_-« Il est temps d'enterrer les tiens Jasper. Nous ne restons pas._

_-Comment ?_

_-Mon ami, te souviens tu de mon aversion pour le monde ?_

_-Bien entendu._

_-Ca n'a fait que s'empirer avec les siècles. Je suis trop vieux, j'ai trop vu la souffrance, la douleur et la noirceur des êtres, je ne la supporte plus. Mais nous sommes toujours sur le même territoire si un jour tu veux nous rendre visite. »_

Il souriait et me serra dans ses bras. Je dis alors :

_-« Je vous croyais mort. _

_-Aro est un vil menteur et manipulateur. Je te l'avais toujours dit. »_ Répliqua mon ami. Sélène m'embrassa et glissa malicieuse :

_-« Tu as toujours été si… sanguin. J'espère que tu seras aussi véhément pour nous défendre avec ta louve. »_

Je baissais la tête, piteux. Galaad me donna une claque dans le dos :

_-« Jazzy, ne fais pas le timide ! Je me souviens que tu faisais les 400 coups avec les filles quand nous t'avons connu. Tu t'étais sans doute rangé depuis Alice… Comme moi depuis Sélène._

_-Tu es monogame depuis des lustres ! »_ Ricanais-je.

_-« Mouais… Sois poli avec ton ami sénile, s'il te plait ! »_ Me rabroua t'il.

Sa présence me calmait un peu, me faisait un peu oublier toutes les horreurs de la journée en me catapultant de nouveau dans la période la plus insouciante de ma vie de vampire. Sélène s'excusa :

_-« Galaad, je vais voir Jacob Black. Pour lui présenter nos condoléances. »_

Son compagnon hocha la tête et je suivis mon amie du regard. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Jacob, qui avait reprit Bella dans ses bras et pleurait. Elle posa sa main dans son dos et de sa voix de velours commença :

_-« Jacob, je suis tellement désolée pour toi. Je sais à quel point tu étais amoureux d'elle. Bella était une chic fille…_

_-Vous… Vous ne… la.. connaissiez pas… »_ Bredouilla le loup. Je ne pouvais qu'appuyer ses dires. Galaad me dévisagea et répliqua :

_-« Une longue histoire tout ça. _

_-Franchement ? Vous et Bella ?_

_-C'est Sélène qui, quand elle a senti les choses a voulu la rencontrer. Moi, je n'aurais pas levé le petit doigt, tu sais que j'aime bien compter les points des matchs des Volturi. Mais Sélène… Elle voulait savoir si elle valait la peine. _

_-Apparemment Bella avait remporté l'épreuve._

_-Il y avait quelque chose chez elle. Toi aussi tu l'avais senti, n'est ce pas ?_

_-Oui. Elle fascinait tous ceux qui l'approchaient._

_-Elle était prometteuse. Je suis désolé d'être arrivé en retard, mais l'odeur des loups nous a dérouté. Sinon, nous aurions pu éviter ce carnage._

_-Ce qui est fait est fait. »_ Murmurais-je, posément, bien qu'une boule dans ma gorge se soit formée. Sélène embrassa sur la joue Jacob qui semblait apaisé puis s'en revint vers nous. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me câlina de longues minutes, caressant mes cheveux avec une infinie douceur, comme ma mère lorsque j'étais enfant et triste. Galaad s'était mis en retrait et rompit notre étreinte en se raclant la gorge. Sélène déposa ses lèvres sur mes joues et glissa dans ma main un camélia rouge.

_-« Tu t'en rappelles ? »_ Soupirais-je troublé. Elle hocha la tête en souriant. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas dû oublier. Mon cœur s'il avait battu se serait emballé face à l'image fugace, cette réminiscence du passé qui venait de passer devant mes yeux. D'une voix douce, elle dit en plongeant ses prunelles dans les miennes avec une folle effronterie :

-«_Viens nous voir Jazz, avec la petite fille que tu tenais dans tes bras. J'ai hâte de pouvoir la connaitre, elle semble très intéressante !»_

Puis, le couple s'effaça, entrainant dans son sillage le clan des Volturi et le soleil recommença à briller sur la terre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit était presque tombée sur la Push désormais. Je remarquais qu'Edward et Carlisle avaient dressé un bucher pour bruler les corps d'Emmett, Rosalie et Alice. Je vins me poster à côté d'eux, pris Esmée par les épaules et mon frère me tendit une torche. Après quelques secondes de recueillement, je jetais le bout de bois enflammé et détournais le regard. Je ne voulais pas voir les flammes altérer la beauté parfaite du corps d'Alice. C'était trop dur. Je n'arrivais pas à assimiler la nouvelle. J'avais l'impression qu'à tout moment, elle sortirait d'un fourré en riant et se jetterait sur moi pour m'embrasser. Edward avait les mains jointes et m'imita. Nous nous éloignions tous les deux, vers le bord des falaises, cherchant à nous mettre au vent afin de ne pas sentir l'odeur de la chair brûlée. Les loups de leurs côtés prodiguaient à leurs morts des rites funéraires Quileutes. Jake tout d'abord cira. Il hurlait l'atroce réalité de cette vie injuste qui donne et qui reprend. Il criait ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ce qu'il auraient pu vivre encore. Il criait ce qu'elle est. Etait. Ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir. Il criait sa détresse, sa douleur et son amour. Les autres arrachaient leurs cheveux, s'étaient recouvert le visage de glaise et jetaient de la poussière dans les airs. J'aperçus Emily s'effondrer devant la tombe de Sam et de sa cousine Leah. Jacob déclara avec beaucoup de retenue :

_-« Ils avaient un cœur noble. Ils croyaient en les dieux des anciens temps et sont morts pour protéger leur clan. Oh, maîtres du monde souterrain, accueillez ces âmes courageuses dans la grande prairie. Qu'ils ne connaissent plus ni le malheur, ni la peine. Prenez soin d'eux et dites leur que nous les aimons et qu'ils nous manquent. »_

Puis, il s'écarta et prit le corps de Bella. Il la tenait dans ses bras et s'apprêtait à jeter son corps du haut des falaises. Je me tournais vers Edward. A mon grand étonnement, j'aperçus des sillons vermeils sur ses joues. Il cligna des yeux et une perle rouge en sortit, roula sur ses pommettes et s'écrasa sur la neige immaculée.

Edward pleurait. C'était la première fois que je voyais ça. Il pleurait !

Un vampire pleurait !

Au loin, j'entendis le loup murmurer :

_-« C'est ici que tu étais venue me retrouver pour faire de la moto. C'est ici que tu t'es jetée et suite à cette folie, j'ai du te transformer. C'est ici ou tu m'as fait le bonheur de devenir ma femme. C'est donc ici que je te quitte, Isabella Marie Black. Nous nous sommes bien aimés, tu as été la lumière dans ma vie. Mon but. Tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur. Je t'aime et j'espère que là ou tu es, tu as trouvé la paix. La rédemption. Tu es morte et plus rien n'a plus de sens pour moi. J'envisage l'avenir comme une éternité de souffrances et d'ennui. Je continuerai de vivre puisque je te l'ai promis, brûlant ma vie par les deux bouts. Jusqu'à ce que j'en crève. L'humanité souffre. Et je souffre avec elle. »_ Un bruit de cristal crissa à mes oreilles. Il faut savoir que nous, les vampires, nous entendons les battements du cœur des humains. Or, l'un d'entre eux venait d'effectuer le même bruit que des vitres qu'on casse. Un cœur venait littéralement de se briser en mille morceaux. Je cherchais d'où provenait le son et j'aperçus Jacob Black jeter un dernier regard sur sa princesse avant de se précipiter dans les flots, la tenant toujours serrée étroitement contre son buste. Je m'approchais du rebord des falaises et vit leurs corps se dissoudre en écume. Ainsi, dans leur tombeau liquide, à l'abri du monde, ils pourraient reposer et s'aimer pour l'éternité. Edward sécha ses larmes et murmura :

_-« L'imprégné ne peut pas survivre à son âme sœur. Jacob était à Bella et Bella était à Jacob. Ainsi soit-il… pour jamais. »_

Les loups avaient observé le spectacle de la chute fatale de leur alpha sans froisser le moindre de leur muscles. Ils semblaient recueillis, acceptant avec fatalisme ce qui venait de se produire. Même Liv' ne bronchait pas. Elle avait compris. Ses parents l'aimaient très fort, mais ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre. C'était leur bénédiction et leur malédiction : une passion dévorante qui avait tout consumé avec son passage. Seth s'approcha de nous, tenant Elizabeth par la main. Il se posta devant moi et dit d'une voix solennelle :

_-« Jasper… il faut que nous parlions. _

_-Je… quoi ?_

_-Il… Je sais que ça peut paraitre dingue mais… Jacob et Bella ne sont plus là… Et selon les traditions Quileutes… Ca va pas te plaire, et sache que ça ne me botte pas non plus, mais après tout, c'était leur choix… Donc… hummm… c'est à toi que passe le droit de tutelle. Il te faudra prendre soin d'elle, l'aider à grandir et à se construire… » _Termina t'il à toute vitesse. Je regardais Liv', qui ne pleurait plus. Il me semblait qu'elle avait murit de dix années en une seule petite journée. Je devais m'occuper d'elle. M'occuper de ma chanteuse. Les clébards étaient devenus complètement barjes, ça n'était pas possible. Je ne pouvais pas… J'étais le pire danger pour elle… Et je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

_-« C'est une louve, elle serait mieux à la Push…_

_-Jasper, fais ce qu'on te dit ! »_ Tempéra Edward. Liv' ancra son regard magnétique dans le mien et je soupirais. J'étais faible, comme Edward avec Bella. Cette enfant me mènerait par le bout du nez.

_-« Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. »_ Dis-je.

Carlisle et Esmée s'approchèrent. Mon père commença :

_-« Le bilan de cette journée est bien lourd. Nous avons tous perdu des personnes qui comptaient pour nous. Mais parce que nous nous sommes alliés, certains sont encore en vie. Je pense qu'il est temps de ne plus nous voir en tant qu'ennemis mais d'amis. »_

Il tendit sa main à Seth, qui le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de la lui serrer. Cependant, il nuança la paix :

_-« Une seule condition : vous continuez à ne pas boire d'humains ! »_

Carlisle lui offrit un pauvre sourire et opina du chef. Esmée se pelotonna contre le torse d'Edward afin de le réconforter quelque peu, quand à Liv', elle prit ma main dans la sienne. Je me penchais vers elle et elle me prit de court : elle m'embrassa sur la joue. Mes yeux devinrent d'encre et ma soif me fit grimacer. Elle caressa mes cheveux blonds et chuchota à mon oreille :

_-« Tu es gentil Jasper. Tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Je le sais. »_

Elle parlait comme Bella. Elle parlait comme Alice… Alice… 

_-« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pour me faire aveuglément confiance, petite louve._

_-Parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie tout à l'heure face à Aro. Merci.»_ Dit-elle doucement. Puis, elle m'entraina au bord des falaises et murmura de sa voix fluette en désignant l'océan:

_-« Les imprégnés ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. C'est pour ça que mon papa et ma maman sont partis pour le grand voyage m'a dit Claire._

_-Si c'est Claire qui le dit, c'est sans doute vrai. Tu n'es pas triste ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Claire m'a dit que papa et maman étaient les deux parties d'un tout et que ça n'était pas ma faute. Elle m'a dit que même s'ils ne sont plus là, ils m'aimaient beaucoup. Qu'ils étaient heureux maintenant auprès de nos ancêtres et qu'ils veilleraient sur moi. Tu crois que c'est vrai ?_

_-Pourquoi Claire te mentirait-elle ?_

_-Maman m'avait dit qu'ils seraient toujours là… » _M'indiqua-t'elle en montrant son crâne _« et là… »_ Continua t'elle en désignant son cœur. _« Et ça sera pareil pour Tante Alice pour toi, non ?_

_-C'est vrai. Alice sera toujours avec moi, parce que je l'ai beaucoup aimée._

_-Alors ma maman restera aussi un peu avec Edward. »_ Affirma la petite avant de s'enquérir, inquiète :

-_Tu penses qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment ? _

_-Qui ?_

_-Maman et papa._

_-Oui. Ils étaient le soleil et la lune, deux astres antagonistes et pourtant complémentaires. Le soleil n'existe pas sans lune et la lune n'est là que parce qu'il y a le soleil. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour exister. N'est ce pas ça, après tout, l'amour véritable ?_

_-Je ne sais pas._ » Répondit innocemment l'enfant en me sondant du regard. Je passais ma main dans ses longs cheveux ébène.

_-« Un jour tu comprendras Elizabeth. Mais saches que jamais il n'y aura sur terre d'aventure plus triste et plus belle que c'elle qui unissait ta mère à ton père… Bella à Jacob et Jacob à Bella. »_

Elizabeth soupira et plongea son regard bleu nuit dans mes prunelles. Sa bonne odeur et sa beauté enfantine me consolèrent quelque peu. Je n'étais pas heureux, mais en tout cas j'étais un peu moins triste. Elle me sourit, de son sourire solaire que j'aimais tant voir illuminer mon monde. Alice avait peut être raison, après tout…

Elle était mon passé. Liv' mon présent et peut être même mon futur. Je n'en savais trop rien. Ca me semblait fou. Mais…j'avais besoin de croire qu'un jour, je pourrais recommencer à vivre. Je jetais un regard autour de moi avant de quitter les lieux.

Edward observait l'océan.

Une dernière larme roula sur sa peau crème, s'écrasa sur la neige et une petite fleur rouge en naquit.

Je pris la main de Liv' et l'entrainais loin de tout ce carnage. C'est alors que deux âmes, soeurs tragiques, s'envolèrent ensemble, l'ombre de l'une mêlée à la lumière de l'autre.

Jacob et Bella.

Bella et Jacob.

Tournant le dos aux falaises de la Push qui rougeoyaient avec le crépuscule, nous laissions là notre passé pour prendre un nouveau départ, commencer une nouvelle vie … Et, dans les prunelles parsemées d'étoiles de ma petite protégée, je lisais un avenir possible, ou tout pourrait être simple et naturel.

L'espoir revint comme une bouffée d'oxygène.

Avec elle à mes côtés, je trouverais le chemin qui mène à la rédemption

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

_Bella est donc…morte. Jacob est… mort… tout le monde est mort… Et la rédemption… Et bah c'est celle de Jasper ! (et ça, c'était prévu DES la première ligne !)_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen, de Jacob Black ou de Jasper Hale personnel –introuvable y'en a plus en stock- n'oubliez pas de penser au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique (TRES SADIQUE !) vous salue.

A très vite

Votre dévouée auteur qu'il ne faut SURTOUT PAS tuer sinon vous ne saurez jamais le fin mot de l'histoire !^^ Et croyez moi, vous voulez la connaitre ! Donc REPOSEZ ce pistolet !

Mille Morsures !

Eléa Telmar.


	38. Epilogue Alternatif 1: Continuation

Coucou mes petits vampires et loups garous !

Oui, je sais, je suis à la bourre de chez bourre. Oui oui oui. Mais à ma décharge j'ai beaucoup de travail, je passe Normale Sup' dans moins d'un mois, alors je mets les bouchées doubles question boulot. Ou sinon je vais danser. Bref je n'écris pas ou peu et j'oublie toujours les MAJ.

Je sais, c'est mallll !

Bien maintenant que je me suis excusée… INES TU ES A LA BOURRE ! Toujours un chapitre de retard !!! lol lol lol ! Encore pire que moi ! mdr. Je sais qu'elle me fera des belles reviews quand on PC sera de nouveau sur pied.  
Quand à Julie… Je vais m'abstenir de tout commentaire ! mdr

Allez, les amis, on les passe ensemble les mille, je compte sur vous ! Une fic Team Jacob dans le cercle très fermé des +mille, réservé aux Team Jasper et évidemment aux Team Edward ! mdr

Plus que 1 chapitres mes petits comparses facétieux (enfin y'a les bonus aussi !). Et Ouiiii toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Rien que pour ça, je sors un mouchoir tiens ! *et c'est MON MOUCHOIR ! MINE ! A MOI ! *

Pour les dégoutées, celles qui pensent que tout est évident, que Bella et Jacob c'est ADIOS… Vous ne me connaissez pas ou quoi ? Rien n'est aussi évident avec moi (et j'avoue que pour une fois, LA SEULE fois) j'ai hésité avec les fins, ce qui explique les 2 épilogues alternatifs. Aujourd'hui, c'est notre Ami Edward qui est de la partie !!!

Pour les stressées : Oui les Bonus y'en aura ICI ! Je pense même les mettre tous, j'ai la fâcheuse manie d'être curieuse et de vouloir savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ceci. Mais bien évidemment, la version deluxe sera dispo dès que tout sera posté avec donc le texte intégral en deux tomes, avec les chapitres « bonus » bien insérés, des illustrations et plein d'autres petites surprises !

Votre dévouée auteur qui tient à sa peau, même si on dirait pas comme ça

Eléa Telmar

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Edward POV**_

_Forks, 2074._

Cela faisait quinze années.

Quinze années déjà.

Quinze années seulement.

Quinze années que Bella n'existait plus.

Quinze années que Bella avait rejoint les anges.

Quinze années que je ressassais dans mon esprit tous les moments que j'avais passé avec elle, afin qu'elle soit encore un peu avec moi.

Quinze années qu'elle me manquait.

Quinze années et je l'aimais encore comme un fou.

Quinze années…

Malgré tout ce temps, je ne m'étais pas encore fait à son absence. J'avais constamment le besoin de lui parler, de la voir. Elle était là, tout près. J'avais l'impression que pendant des moments fugaces, nos âmes se rencontraient et qu'elle m'aidait à mieux vivre. C'était mon calvaire et mon ange. Je m'attendais toujours à la voir passer le pas de notre maison, son visage en forme de cœur illuminé d'une joie sereine, m'appelant pour n'importe quoi. C'était des réminiscences de mon bonheur passé, de ma vie d'avant. De ma vraie vie en réalité. Je ne m'étais senti vivant qu'auprès de Bella.

C'était injuste.

On m'avait enlevé la seule personne, le seul être avec qui j'aurais voulu passer l'éternité. La femme que j'aimais.

La femme que j'aime.

La femme que j'aimerai toujours.

Une fille qui n'avait pas fui lorsque je lui avais avoué mon secret : je suis un vampire.

Une fille qui croyait en moi alors que je voulais la boire.

Une fille qui m'avait aimé plus que tout et que, dans ma grande bêtise, j'avais laissé filer. C'était de ma faute si nous en étions tous arrivé là. Si j'étais seul désormais et que Bella reposait dans les flots pour jamais. Elle était morte, je le savais, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était là quand même, dans chaque battement de cœur de Liv', dans chacune de mes pensées. Mes souvenirs ne me rendaient pas exactement le côté bouleversant et fragile de l'humaine dont je m'étais épris. Je revoyais ses grandes caractéristiques, son visage en forme de cœur, ses prunelles chocolat… Mais les modulations et les intonations de sa voix m'échappaient.

Je me sentais vide sans elle. J'avais perdu une partie de moi ce jour là sur les falaises de la Push, et jamais plus je ne serais le même. Bella m'avait accordé trop d'importance et je m'étais trop attaché à elle. Nous n'aurions jamais dû tomber amoureux. Nous avions vécu une passion dévastatrice, plus forte que tout mais cependant pas assez à côté de l'imprégnation. Mon fardeau consistait à savoir que c'était parce qu'elle m'avait aimé qu'on l'avait tuée, entre autre. Après sa mort, je pensais sombrer dans la folie. Ce n'était pas loin d'être le cas, avec toutes les pensées morbides de ceux qui nous entouraient… mais j'avais tenu bon. Bella n'aurait pas voulu me voir encore plus morose. Elle me trouvait trop sérieux. Je voulais lui faire plaisir de là haut, et si ça pouvait mettre le clebs en rogne, ça me convenais parfaitement. Je le détestais encore plus depuis qu'il était mort celui là : lui, il avait eu le loisir de la rejoindre et l'absence de Bella ne l'avait pas torturé comme elle le faisait avec moi à tout instant.

Ma bien aimée, mon abandonnée, ma perdue, je l'avais laissée là bas au fond du monde. De mon monde. Je ne pouvais pas la rejoindre. Je ne pourrais jamais. C'était mon fardeau : l'immortalité. Elle avait raison quand elle m'avait dit cette phrase si juste _« Je ne veux pas être immortelle, je veux juste échapper à la mort, c'est différent. »_ Oui, maintenant je comprenais à quel point c'était différent. Moi j'attendais la mort et elle, elle ne pouvait pas me prendre.

J'aurais tellement voulu la retenir. Qu'elle reste avec moi, pour moi. Mais je n'avais rien pu faire et je l'avais observé agoniser. Ses derniers mots à mon égard restaient gravés dans mon cœur mort :

_-« Je… t'ai aimé. Avant. Mais maintenant, je sais que… si j'ai de la peine… à te quitter… j'en ai plus… de laisser Jacob. Je t'ai aimé Edward mais… je ne t'aime plus. Plus comme avant. Tu es un ami. Si tu n'étais pas parti… Si le destin ne s'était pas joué de nous… Nous nous serions mariés. On aurait été ensemble. Mais la vie en a fait autrement. Je… Retourne auprès des tiens… Reste avec eux, ils ont besoin de toi. Moi, j'ai mon clan. Ma famille. Adieu Edward, adieu. »_

Je revoyais son visage tuméfié, son expression douloureuse, ses regrets et ses joues creuses et pâles. Je l'avais perdue ce jour là. Pas simplement métaphoriquement. Et pourtant, je me rendais compte désormais que j'aurais mille fois préféré la savoir heureuse et vivante avec Jacob Black que morte. J'avais regagné ma chambre avec ses meubles si familiers après être resté des jours, incapable de bouger, auprès du précipice où Jacob et elle avaient sombré. Le cœur de Jacob s'était brisé, physiquement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui obéir et à vivre. Mais des puissances plus fortes que la volonté des hommes l'en avait empêché. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que je trouve la force de retourner vers le monde des vivants. Cinq jours, six peu être ou même une semaine entière. Je n'avais pas pris garde au sang, à son sang, qui souillait encore mes vêtements. Sans un cri, je m'étais effondré le long du mur, ivre de douleur. Je voulais exorciser mes tourments, et force est de constater que je n'y suis toujours pas parvenu. Bella était partout, dans mon esprit, dans mes pensées, dans mes compositions au piano… Il n'y avait qu'elle et il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre qu'elle.

Je grondais mon désespoir et mon malheur. Un frisson, parcourut mon échine et je me pelotonnais dans un plaid. Je ne devrais pas ressentir la fraicheur du crépuscule, ma température étant trop froide. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle n'est plus là, j'ai froid. Constamment froid. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là… Jamais, jamais plus je n'aurai chaud dans mon sang et dans ma chair.

Les larmes de désespoir et de fureur obscurcissaient mon esprit.

Cela faisait quinze ans aujourd'hui et la douleur ne se résorbait pas. Mon regard glissa sur une photo d'elle que je possédai, ma relique. Ma seule photo, celle qu'Esmée avait conservée à mon insu pendant des années avant de me l'offrir. Je lui parlai comme ça. Elle était encore un peu là. Je ne la laissais pas s'en aller. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me laisse tout seul.

_-« Bella, pourquoi est tu partie ? Bella comment en sommes nous arrivés là ? Bella ne me laisse pas ! Bella ! Bella ! Bella ! »_

Je criais de nouveau, hurlais et roulais sur le sol comme un dément. L'image horrible d'elle, se tordant de douleur dans les bras de Jacob me rendait fou. Elle était faible, mourante et toujours courageuse. Elle faisait face pour sa famille, pour son amour. Elle me forçait à l'admirer encore plus qu'auparavant, si cela avait été possible. Elle mourrait lentement, douloureusement. Mais là, encore, elle restait idéale, parfaite. Elle était encore humaine, encore vivante, et restait encore ma Bella, même si elle avait épousé Jacob, même si elle lui avait fait l'amour. Malgré tout, elle était encore un peu à moi. J'étais prêt à tout pour la sauver, et son clébard aussi. Je me souvenais qu'elle avait la peau douce. Et des lèvres vraiment agréables aux baisers. Notre nuit d'amour, je la revivais à chaque instant, me gorgeant du plaisir et du bonheur que j'avais ressenti ce jour là. Bella avec moi, Bella soupirant mon nom, Bella…

Elle était une merveille et j'aurais su la rendre heureuse, si elle avait voulu.

Si elle m'avait laissé faire…

S'il n'y avait pas eu de loups garous et de vampires, si le monde avait été normal, nous aurions été ensembles. Elle me l'avait avoué elle-même, nous étions des âmes sœurs. Nous nous aimions et nous nous aimerions toujours parce que c'était ainsi. Jacob avait un ascendant sur elle, il exerçait cette fascination, une emprise que je ne possédais pas. L'imprégnation. Mais elle m'aimait. Et elle me l'avait dit.

Quinze années que je n'ai pas pu la serrer dans mes bras. Quinze années et pourtant ma douleur reste aussi vive que si tout ceci c'était passé hier. Je ne guéris pas. Je ne l'oublie pas. Je ne l'oublierais jamais et je n'arrive pas à recommencer à vivre. Je survis avec un fantôme de mon passé et découvre le bonheur dans un amour à sens unique, puisqu'elle est passé de l'autre côté du miroir. On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec. Moi j'ai décidé, avec la mort de Bella de ne plus vivre. De ne plus vivre et de ne pas oublier. Dans les bras de Jacob, après avoir rendu son dernier soupir, livide, les yeux clos, le visage de nouveau lisse et serein, elle m'est apparue comme le jour de notre première rencontre : j'étais de nouveau à la cantine du lycée et je la voyait. J'avais été, ce jour là, saisi par l'envie furieuse, mortelle, de chasser, de détruire tous ceux qui, autour de moi pouvaient la voir. Elle était différente et elle me plaisait, malgré sa banalité édifiante. J'avais peur des humains à cet instant. Ils pouvaient la voir comme je la voyais : belle, ingénue, maladroite, humble, mince, timide, inondée par l'unique rayon de soleil qui avait réussi à percer les nuages. Elle était un ange, une apparition. Elle était à moi. Et pourtant, paradoxalement, je voulais aussi qu'ils la voient. Je voulais que le monde entier sût combien elle était, merveilleusement, incroyablement, inimaginablement, belle. La montrer à l'univers, le temps d'un éclair, puis m'enfermer avec elle, seul, et la regarder pendant l'éternité. Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé.

_**Bella, mon tendre amour. **_

_**Bella où es tu ? J'ai tellement besoin de toi ! Quinze ans ont passé et j'ai toujours ce mal de toi qui me ronge.**_

_**Bella pardonne moi. Pardonne-moi pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter, j'aurais dû accéder à ta requête et te transformer en vampire. J'étais trop jeune, j'étais trop égoïste, je n'avais rien compris à cette époque. Je ne savais pas que tu étais entrée dans ma vie et que jamais plus rien ne serait comme avant. Je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais besoin de toi. Tu aimais Jacob Black plus que moi. Je n'avais pas voulu entendre, trop borné que j'étais. Maintenant je saisis. **_

_**Le présent pour toi c'était lui. Le présent pour moi, c'était toi.**_

Le crépuscule commençait et, comme tous les quatre avril depuis quinze années, je m'apprêtais pour te retrouver. Je me rendrais sur les falaises de la Push et observerais l'océan jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Depuis quinze années, je n'avais jamais manqué ce rendez vous avec elle. Les pierres se teintaient de sang ainsi que la mer, et on aurait dit que le temps s'arrêtait pour m'offrir ces quelques instants de recueillement. Je lui montrais ainsi que je ne l'oubliais pas et c'était comme si elle était là avec moi. Ce moment dans l'année me faisait tenir douze mois de plus et ainsi de suite.

Je passais un blouson en cuir et attrapais au passage la rose blanche que je jetterai dans les flots quand l'astre solaire rencontrerait l'océan. C'était ma tradition.

Des rires étouffés résonnèrent dans la maison.

J'entendis le pas léger d'Elizabeth qui descendait les escaliers, suivie de prêt par Jasper. Je sortis de mon antre et les observais dans l'entrée. La louve avait bien grandi désormais et l'enfant était devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Jacob : de longs cheveux noirs et luisants, un corps svelte et élancé. Mais, elle gardait de Bella le caractère plutôt doux, son côté maternel, la chaleur ainsi que la profondeur de son regard sans oublier son incroyable maladresse. A croire que c'était une tare dans la famille. Elle avait la même voix aussi et les même mimiques, tant et si bien que parfois, il m'arrivait de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer que c'était celle que j'aimais qui me parlait de Roméo et Juliette, et non pas sa fille. Liv' avait vingt ans et une merveilleuse irrévérence. Jasper et elle étaient inséparables et j'enviais leur complicité. Longtemps, il avait été le grand frère puis, avec les années et la maturité, l'indienne avait demandé plus… beaucoup plus. Et lui, qui avait été fait pour elle, il n'avait pas su la repousser. Je savais que mon frère était malheureux de cette situation parce qu'il pensait qu'il aurait dû, tout comme moi avec Bella, cesser de vivre avec la mort d'Alice. Mais il n'en était rien. Lui, il vivait.

Jasper aimait Liv' et en était aimé en retour. Ils ne se l'avouaient pas mais ça n'était pas bien grave. Un jour, quand ils seraient prêts, ils sauteraient le pas. C'était elle qui l'avait empêché de sombrer après tout ce qui c'était passé. Elle qui lui avait appris à recommencer sa vie, elle qui l'avait écouté, épaulé, bien qu'elle soit jeune. Elle l'écoutait parler, ne saisissait pas tout mais hochait la tête et soupirait de temps en temps. Jazz n'avait pas à distiller son pouvoir sur elle, elle s'autorégulait en sa présence quand elle allait mal. C'était pour ça qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés. Ils avaient trop besoin de l'autre pour avancer.

Jasper quitta la pièce précipitamment pour aller rechercher quelque chose dans sa chambre et Liv' se tourna vers moi. Ses prunelles nuit s'encrèrent dans les miennes et elle m'offrit un sourire solaire. Elle m'appela :

_-« Edward ! Edward, alors qu'est ce que tu fiches ? » _

Elle remonta précipitamment les escaliers, prenant soin de ne pas s'empêtrer dans un tapis et me prit par la main, déposant un baiser sur ma joue :

_-« Allez ! On va être en retard sinon ! » _

Elle me faisait aussi un peu penser à Alice, pour son côté « tornade ». Il y avait chez elle cette bonne humeur qui me tirait quelque peu de mes pensées moroses. J'aimais bien cette fille, je l'avais vu grandir et j'avais appris à la comprendre. Elle était toujours gaie en apparence, mais aujourd'hui, je savais que ce n'était qu'une façade. Elle observait, perdue, des photos qu'Esmée avait prise lors d'une après midi ou nous avions composé « La Valse d'Alice ». Rosalie avait la beauté et la gravité des statues antiques, parfaites et intouchables, à la façon du penseur de Rodin. A côté d'elle, Emmett souriait à l'objectif, les yeux pétillants de malice, les doigts noircis par le fusain. Il y avait aussi une autre photo, ou l'on voyait Alice chanter, Jasper enlaçant sa taille, la tête perdue dans son cou tout en notant distraitement les notes. Et moi enfin, concentré mais amical. C'était la dernière après-midi de bonheur simple que nous avions connu, tous ensembles avant que les Volturi ne viennent.

Un peu plus loin, on pouvait voir un énorme panneau où toutes les photos de familles s'étalaient. Il y avait en bonne place l'un des nombreux mariages de Rosalie et Emmett, où l'on pouvait les voir épanouis, heureux et amoureux… Sans oublier d'autres portraits en noir et blanc d'une poésie incomparable. Le couple d'Alice et de Jasper était aussi dignement représenté. Une seule photo de leur unique mariage, petite et jaunie, puis une autre, superbe, que Bella avait prise d'eux, un jour ou nous étions sortis tous ensembles, quand elle n'était encore qu'une humaine. Alice était assise sur les genoux de Jasper, presque front à front. Le regard qu'ils se lançaient était si intense, on pouvait y lire tellement de chose que la seule vue de cette photographie vous donnait l'impression de pénétrer leur intimité. Sans savoir pourquoi, on se détournait de ce cliché qui montrait l'amour pur. Une autre photographie, celle de Bella et moi le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire et quelques autres de Jake et Bella. Sans oublier d'autres clichés où Liv' apparaissait avec eux. Esmée avait consigné d'autres images dans des albums photos qu'elle avait passé des heures à montrer à notre petite protégée pour qu'elle ne les oublie pas. Ma mère se montrait tellement gentille et prévoyante. Je savais que Liv' lui en était très reconnaissante d'ailleurs. Parce qu'elle avait besoin de connaitre ces gens que nous aimions tous tellement et qui étaient morts quand elle était enfant. Cependant, le poids de la culpabilité ne la quittait jamais :

_**-« Pourquoi est ce que c'est toujours aussi douloureux ? Pourquoi est ce que je me sens encore tellement… coupable ? Et si j'avais tué Alice et Bella ? Et Jacob ? Si… Si c'était moi qui apportait le malheur sur cette famille ? Si j'étais une meurtrière ? Si c'était moi qui rendait Edward et Jasper aussi tristes ? Est-ce que je suis un monstre ?»**_

Je serrais un peu plus ses doigts dans les miens et elle comprit que j'avais tout entendu. Liv' m'observa d'un regard noir et répliqua :

_-« Laisse mes pensées au chaud dans ma boite crânienne Edward. Ainsi que mes états d'âme. _

_-Je ne fais pas exprès. »_ Répondis-je, tout simplement. Jasper nous rejoignit avec le manteau de notre petite louve.

_-« Encore à vous chamailler tous les deux ?_ » S'enquit-il, peiné. Ce qu'il pouvait être horripilant quand il s'y mettait lui, à toujours sentir nos sentiments. Je répliquais :

_-« Ta chère chanteuse m'en veut pour avoir un don…_

_-Ce n'est pas ça. Ce qui m'énerve c'est que tu rentres dans mon cerveau sans me le demander ! Tu aurais pu tomber sur d'autres choses et je n'ai pas envie de toujours contrôler tout quand tu es là…_

_-Quel genre de choses ? »_ Demandais-je, taquin. Elle me fusilla du regard tandis qu'une image furtive d'elle et Jasper se dessinait dans son esprit. Je souris et murmurais…

-_« Ah, ça… »_

Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers mon frère :

_-« Tu vois, qu'est ce que je disais ? Il est insupportable quand il s'y met._

_-Liv', ce n'est pas de sa faute… »_ Dit il, envoyant une onde relaxante ce qui énerva la louve encore plus :

_-« Laisse mes émotions Jasper Hale ! »_

Oulaaa elle devait être vraiment en colère pour l'appeler par son nom. Elle se saisit de son manteau, le passa, faisant se répandre l'odeur délicieuse de son sang dans l'atmosphère. Elle se tourna vers nous, offrant sa gorge, aguicheuse. Les yeux de mon frère virèrent à l'encre. Je vis notre petite louve sourire et l'atmosphère se détendit. Nous étions à cran parce que c'était un jour important pour nous tous. Elizabeth rit :

_-« Jasper, tu me vois encore comme une pâtisserie ! »_

Liv' me prit la main, comme lorsqu'elle était toute petite, ignorant la mauvaise humeur de son imprégné face à sa remarque. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup, mais c'était entre eux l'amour vache. Elle me demanda, nerveuse :

_-« On y va ? » _J'hochais la tête avant de dire :

_-« Carlisle, Esmée, nous sortons !_ »

J'entendis du salon les voix de nos parents d'adoption répondre :

_-« D'accord les enfants, mais pas de bêtises surtout avec la petite ! »_

Liv' leva les yeux au ciel et nous ricanâmes. Elle était jeune en effet face à nos siècles de vie, mais elle ne supportait plus qu'on la traite comme une petite fille.

L'arrivée de Liv' dans notre famille après la débâcle avait au moins eu ce bénéfice : nous nous étions occupés d'elle, et c'était un travail à plein temps. Avec elle, nous ne pensions presque plus à ceux que nous avions perdus. Pas le temps. Il fallait toujours la nourrir, l'aider à faire ses devoirs, veiller sur ses nuits où elle cauchemardait… Puis plus tard, Jasper et moi, nous la protégions des garçons qui lui tournaient autour comme des grands frères jaloux. Et nous lui avions sauvé la vie quand, lors de sa crise d'adolescence, elle avait voulu se faire du mal, parce qu'elle culpabilisait de nous avoir « pris » nos femmes en agissant de manière inconstante à six ans.

Je ne sais pas ce que ça aurait été de la perdre. Je crois que nous n'aurions pas pu supporter, c'est la goutte qui nous aurait fait craquer.

Elle nous avait apporté un peu de paix dans toute cette horreur.

Les pensées de Jazz me tirèrent de mes réflexions :

_**-« Elle est si jolie… Si seulement je pouvais… non non, Jazzy, arrête de penser à l'impensable ! C'est Liv' ! Ta petite Liv', tu la faisais manger en faisant l'avion… Tu ne peux pas penser à ça… avec elle ! Surtout avec elle ! Mais sa nuque est si… et ses mains… et ses lèvres… OH MON DIEU SES LEVRES… Raisonne toi, pauvre fou, elle ne voudra pas de toi… Qui pourrait vouloir de toi ? Si seulement elle pouvait me voir comme je la vois là, tout de suite… Que c'est difficile… »**_

Quand je vous disais que ces deux là étaient trop stupides pour s'avouer qu'ils s'aimaient bien ? Mon frère prit la fille par la hanche et elle se laissa aller contre son torse. Je fermais les yeux devant cet accord trop parfait qui me rappelait Bella et moi, quand nous étions encore ensembles. Bella… Qu'aurait elle pensé en me voyant ainsi, décrépi et malheureux comme les pierres ? Sans doute aurait elle assuré qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. Jamais elle n'avait compris qu'elle était formidable. Jamais elle ne m'avait laissé le lui montrer. Je serrais dans mes mains le bracelet qu'elle portait autour du poignet. Je l'avais dérobé lors de notre dernier entretient avant sa mort. C'était mal, je le savais. Mais cet objet, relique de la femme que j'aimais, me permettait de me dire que toute notre histoire, si romanesque, n'était pas un rêve mais pure vérité. J'avais aimé une humaine qui ne m'avait pas rejeté et m'aurait accepté tel que j'étais, si je n'avais pas été sot. Je coulais un regard à Jazz et Liv', espérant qu'ils ne commettraient pas la même erreur que moi.

Dehors, nous avions le choix des voitures. Liv' avait hérité de son père la passion de la mécanique et adorait rider. Elle se posta tout naturellement derrière le volant de la Torino de sa mère. Personnellement je préférais la vieille Morgan. Jasper choisit une moto. De sa voix grave, il dit :

_-« Le premier aux falaises. Et la gamine, tente de ne pas rater la bifurcation… Le garagiste commence à se demander pourquoi que je vais presque tous les mois faire réparer quelque chose sur cette voiture !_

_-Oh Jazz, on sait Edward et moi que tu en es dingue de ce petit jeune ! »_ Me moqua Liv' en faisant rugir le moteur. De grands enfants que ces enfants là. Je passais la première et démarrais en trombe.

J'arrivais bien avant eux aux falaises. C'était tant mieux. J'avais envie d'un peu de silence. J'avais décidé de recommencer ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas cesser d'aimer Bella, mais je chérissais quelqu'un qui n'était plus là et que je ne reverrais jamais. Les Volturi n'avaient plus le droit de vie ou de mort sur les miens et Carlisle n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on me démembre. Pareil avec les loups. Jasper avait refusé de me dire ou se tapissaient Galaad et Selene. J'étais coincé dans ce monde loin de Bella. Pendant quinze années je ne m'étais accordé aucune joie. Je me laissais aller à la mélancolie, composant des airs de piano plus lugubres les uns que les autres. Il fallait recommencer à vivre. Ca serait dur, mais il fallait que je me force. Mes mains tremblaient de plus en plus et mon cœur se déchira lorsque le ciel de teinta en vermeil. C'était le moment. Je pinçais mes lèvres pour ne pas succomber. C'était tellement dur. Je me sentais seul, incompris. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je voulais pleurer mais ne pouvais plus. Les vampires ne peuvent verser que quelques larmes dans leur existence, et encore ceux qui possèdent cette capacité son rares… Il faut être véritablement bouleversé. J'avais pleuré lorsque Bella était morte, et de mes larmes des œillets rouges avaient fleuri. Désormais, tout le rebord de la falaise était envahi d'une marée incarnat.

J'approchais du rebord et étendit ma main au dessus du vide. Je fermais les yeux et lâchais ma rose. J'observais son vol… Elle tombait si bien. On aurait dit qu'elle mettait à point d'honneur à toucher la mer avec la plus pure des élégances. Puis, je me saisis du bracelet de Bella. Un loup y était accroché ainsi que mon cœur en cristal. C'est à cet instant que Liv' et Jasper arrivèrent. L'humaine frissonna et mon frère lui offrit son manteau. Ils arrivèrent à ma hauteur et attendirent, muets, le crépuscule. Leurs pensées étaient douloureuses mais sereines.

_**-« C'était un jour comme aujourd'hui… Alice, mon tendre amour, je suis tellement désolé que nous soyons séparés. Je t'aime, toujours avec force. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te parler, entendre ta voix, criser parce que tu as fait trop de shopping. Tu me manques, tous les jours. Je m'attends toujours à te voir débarquer dans ta Porsche canari. Je suis tellement… je me sens tellement coupable… Je ne comprenais pas ce que tu voulais dire à l'époque dans ta lettre. Maintenant j'ai compris. Tu es et resteras spéciale pour moi… Je t'aime. Mais maintenant il faut que j'aille de l'avant. Pour toi. Pour moi… Je ne t'oublie pas. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Mais je ne peux plus lutter contre moi-même. Je n'en ai plus la force, plus la volonté. Je sais que c'est pour ça que tu as voulu que je vive, mais c'est tellement… douloureux. Je me sens si perdu. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu en penses. J'ai besoin de tes conseils… J'ai besoin…»**_

Elizabeth mordillait ses doigts en pleurant doucement.

_**-« Maman, papa… Vous me manquez tellement. J'aimerais tant pouvoir vous serrer dans mes bras. Je ne me souviens même plus de vos visages ! Vous m'aviez dit que vous seriez toujours là… »**_ Et elle fit un mouvement presque imperceptible vers son crâne _**« et là ». **_Sa main chemina vers son cœur. Elle reprit « _**Je suis tellement désolée pour tout… Je… J'aimerais pouvoir… J'ai… je suis si perdue en ce moment… Est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix ? Comment mener à bien ma mission d'Alpha ? Comment aider Edward et Jasper à se sentir mieux ? Je sais que tout est ma faute, mais j'aimerais tellement, tellement me racheter. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Est-ce que vous veillez sur moi comme l'avait dit Claire ? Je suis si seule maintenant qu'Emily et elle sont auprès de vous… L'immortalité est un lourd fardeau parfois quand on aime des mortels… Ou même des immortels… Maman… Papa… je…Que dois-je faire ?» **_

Elle ne poussa pas plus avant sa pensée mais se troubla. Dans son esprit, j'aperçus, l'espace d'un battement de cœur, deux adolescents, rayonnant de bonheur. Un garçon et une fille. L'un cuivre, l'autre opale. Ils riaient, se tenaient pas la main et ensemble sautèrent de la falaise, poussant un cri joyeux. Elle sourit et murmura

_-« Je vous aime, papa et maman._ » Elle renifla et avisa l'objet dans ma main.

Prestement, elle sécha ses larmes, ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes volantes et d'une voix enrouée nota :

_-« Je me souviens de ce bracelet._

_-C'est celui de ta mère. »_ Avouais-je penaud. Jasper fronça les sourcils et j'aperçus que Liv' s'était tendue. Il chuchota :

_-« Calme-toi. »_

La louve ferma les yeux, respira profondément et reprit :

_-« Pourquoi l'as-tu en ta possession ? Je supposais…_

_-Liv', je crois que tu devrais le porter. Après tout, tu es le lien entre les loups et les vampires… Maintenant, et grâce à ta petite personne, nous sommes alliés »._

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça. Ca m'avait paru évident. Elizabeth s'approcha de moi et je nouais autour de son poignet l'objet. Elle le contempla longtemps avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. Je pus lire dans ses yeux cette tristesse qui ne l'avait jamais quittée depuis ce jour maudit. Elle se sentait coupable, tout comme moi, tout comme Jasper. Nous souffrions du syndrome du survivant. Pourquoi eux et pas nous ? Je pris sa main dans la mienne et murmurait :

_-« Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère…_

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Oui. Même bouche, même caractère… même courage._

_-Merci… Ca m'aidera à mieux la connaître. »_ Soupira t'elle. Je lui montrais le bijou qui pendouillait à son poignet.

_-« Regarde, le loup en bois… C'est une amulette, ça te porte chance… C'est ce qui t'unit aux tiens… C'est ton père aussi. _

_-Et le cœur en cristal ?_

_-Tout comme les vampires il brille au soleil… et reste aussi silencieux que notre cœur. »_Complétais-je.

Jasper hocha la tête et s'approcha. Liv' lui tournait le dos, il enserra donc ses hanches par derrière, étroitement. Elle s'abandonna contre son torse, tandis qu'il faisait courir ses doigts glacés contre sa peau. Mon frère termina :

_-« Ce cœur est en effet silencieux, mais en plus, comme les nôtres, il t'appartient. »_

La fille joua avec le bracelet, le faisant doucement tinter, en souriant.

_-« Il est magnifique. »_ Se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de murmurer _« Merci Edward. Merci beaucoup, pour tout. »_ J'hochais la tête. C'était le juste retour des choses… Son héritage en quelque sorte. Je sais que Bella aurait certainement voulu le lui donner. C'était un moment important pour elle, après tout.

Elle était adulte. Elle était Alpha. Et elle était amoureuse… d'un vampire. Ils pouvaient se tuer l'un l'autre, par mégarde. Et pourtant, étonnement, ils s'aimaient. Je savais que ça serait difficile pour elle de l'admettre, puis de le revendiquer et enfin de l'avouer aux Quileutes. Ce n'était pas normal. Pas dans l'ordre des choses. Comment pouvait elle trahir, s'unir avec un « ennemi héréditaire », même si désormais une trêve existait…

Le devoir passait parfois avant la passion. J'espérais qu'elle serait comme Bella.

Passionnée. Capable de tout pour l'amour de sa vie. Parce que, si Bella n'était plus là, c'était parce qu'elle s'était battue pour rejoindre Jacob. Pour sauver leur fille. Pour sauver leur amour. Et moi, je n'avais pas compris…

Je n'étais pas la passion, j'étais la raison. Et ça, ça fait toute la différence…

Nous nous étions tu, de nouveau perdus dans nos pensées. Je m'écartais d'eux, pour ne pas avoir à me concentrer pour ne pas entendre leurs élucubrations. Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon… il se mourrait. C'est alors que je me retournais vers Jasper et la fille de Bella. Elle lui caressait sa joue avec douceur et, lentement, je vis la tête de mon frère se rapprocher de celle de notre petite protégée.

Ils se jaugèrent, une tension naquit dans leurs yeux. Elizabeth respirait de plus en plus fort et ferma ses prunelles tout en cambrant son corps, comme s'il voulait se fondre avec celui de Jasper. Mon frère posa ses mains dans le creux de son dos et appuya son front sur celui de l'indienne. Elle frissonna et commençait à s'alanguir.

Il parcourait son visage, humant son fumet délicieux de tarte aux citrons, électrisant la moindre parcelle de peau. Mon frère chuchota, moqueur :

« _- Je peux être très drôle si tu le désires, ou songeur, intelligent, superstitieux, courageux... Et je sais faire des claquettes ! Je peux faire ce que tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce que tu veux que je sois pour toi.__  
__- Tu es stupide.__  
__- Ouais je peux l'être aussi.__ »_ Et ils éclatèrent de rire, à l'unisson.

Puis, enfin, ils trouvèrent le chemin qui menait à l'âme de l'autre. Une nouvelle vague de nostalgie déferla en moi.

La vie avait repris et je n'étais pas capable d'y faire face. La bouche de Jasper dansait à l'unisson avec celle de sa chanteuse, et quand je le vis frémir, je ressentis une nouvelle fois cette impression de « déjà vu ».

Je me revoyais, lors de mon premier baiser avec Bella, après lui avoir fait découvrir ma clairière... Intense. Sauvage. Puissant. Parfait.

Si j'avais pu mourir, je crois que je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde, je donnerais mon âme rien que pour revivre cet instant où je m'étais senti à nouveau normal, à nouveau entier… Et pour la première fois en un siècle d'existence, heureux.

Sauf que Jasper semblait toujours en vouloir plus. J'entendais dans son esprit sa lutte intérieure, la même que celle que j'avais à l'époque :

_**-« Elle sent si bon… Je pourrais… NON ! Je l'aime ! Je la veux avec moi, toujours, quoi qu'elle me demande ! Je… MON DIEU QU'ELLE EST APPETISSANTE ! Je la veux, je la veux… Une petite morsure et… Non, je ne peux pas la mordre ! »**_

Elizabeth avait avec ses mains, formé une corolle pour accueillir la face de son amoureux. Elle était sereine. Elle avait confiance en lui. Comme Bella avec moi.

Jasper se laissait aller le plus possible et je perçus leur abandon mutuel. Ils rendaient les armes et même s'ils se sentaient l'un et l'autre fautifs, ils étaient ensemble.

Jasper avait compris. Il aimait trop Liv' pour lui refuser quoique se soit. Il était capable de tout pour la garder près de lui, et, si elle le lui demandait (chose impossible vu qu'elle aussi était immortelle), il l'aurait transformée. C'était en ça qu'ils étaient différents. Ils s'aimaient également l'un l'autre, ils se comprenaient, ils étaient à égalité. Elizabeth n'aurait jamais eu à l'idée qu'il puisse être « trop bien » pour elle et Jasper ne penserait jamais qu'il l'aimait trop et qu'il la ferait souffrir un jour… Ils ne formaient qu'un seul et unique tout, indivisible et inébranlable. Ils étaient différents parce qu'ils étaient sûrs d'eux. Et une phrase me revint à l'esprit, une phrase que Bella avait prononcée il y a de cela quinze années :

**-« **_**Elizabeth saura faire de Jasper quelqu'un de meilleur. Je le sens… il n'a pas encore trouvé la paix. Peut être que le fait de résister à sa chanteuse lui permettra d'accéder à la rédemption.»**_

Oui… Jasper l'avait enfin trouvé, la rédemption. Je comprenais désormais tout ce que je ne saisissais pas à l'époque. Bella avait été tellement clairvoyante face à leur relation… La chanteuse et l'imprégné de pouvaient que s'aimer et s'élever l'un l'autre. Instinctivement je prononçais des paroles sacrées qui me déchirèrent le cœur.

_-« Jasper est à Liv' et Liv' est à Jasper. »_

La frustration me monta au cerveau et dans un hurlement de fureur, je quittais en courant les falaises. J'avais besoin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et moi. Je ne voulais pas oublier. Et à la fois c'était la seule chose à laquelle j'aspirais. Dans la plupart des histoires d'amour, deux personnes tombent amoureuses l'une de l'autre.. Mais nous dans tout ça? Qui raconte nos histoires? Celles où on tombe amoureux en solitaire, où nous sommes les victimes des relations à sens unique ? Nous sommes les amoureux maudits, nous sommes les sans amours, les grands éclopés, les handicapés qui n'ont pas droit a une place de stationnement réservée... Je ne voulais pas recommencer à vivre, malgré tout ce que j'avais dit précédemment. Je ne pouvais plus vivre, je n'en avais pas le droit parce que Bella ne respirait plus. Je courus à perdre haleine, laissant derrière moi la péninsule. Je voulais fuir la réalité, encore un peu. Je n'étais pas prêt.

Je cavalerais encore et toujours. Il le fallait. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse oublier la douleur. Où à défaut d'oublier, penser à Bella sans avoir cette boule dans la gorge.

Oublier qui j'étais. Oublier son visage. Oublier notre amour. Oublier la douleur. Oublier ma monstruosité qui nous avait tout enlevé.

Repartir de zéro, devenir un autre sans jamais cependant renoncer à Bella. Malgré tout ce qu'on me disait. Malgré notre séparation irrémédiable. Parce que je ne pourrai jamais faire comme si Bella n'avait jamais existé. Elle veillait sur moi, je le sais. Parce que si elle ne prenait pas soin de moi de là haut, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Oui. Elle veille sur moi. Elle veillera toujours sur moi, alors je ne peux pas l'oublier.

Mes jambes redoublèrent de vélocité, me guidant vers le Canada et Denali où je trouverais Kate qui m'avait aimé autrefois. Je laissais Edward Cullen s'effacer derrière moi, le laissant redevenir poussière.

Je le laissais, afin de pouvoir un jour obtenir ma rédemption.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen, de Jacob Black ou de Jasper Hale personnel –introuvables y'en a plus en stock- n'oubliez pas de penser au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique (TRES SADIQUE !) vous salue.

A très vite

Votre dévouée auteur qu'il ne faut SURTOUT PAS tuer sinon vous ne saurez jamais le fin mot de l'histoire !^^ Et croyez moi, vous voulez la connaitre ! Donc REPOSEZ ce pistolet !

Mille Morsures !

Eléa Telmar.


	39. Epilogue Alternatif 2: Emotion

Bonjour les loups garous, vampires, sorcières et autres créatures de la nuit ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que tout va pour le mieux de par chez vous (que vous soyez en vacances ou comme la plupart des étudiants de nouveau en cours !)

Après quelques semaines d'absence, je vous délivre donc mon ultime chapitre de Rédemption. *sors son mouchoir* ça fait tout de même un de ces choc de dire « Adieu » a son bébé. Maintenant il vous appartient. L'histoire est quasi finie, j'vous mettrai les chapitres « bonus » ensuite. Mais bon, avec ce dernier épilogue vous savez la toute toute fin… J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances et que vous vous direz pas « tout ça pour ça », ça serait vraiment un échec.

**Je vous donne un ultime conseil musical pour cet épilogue (juste en bruit de fond):**

Tout d'abord mettez _Southampton _de la Bande Originale de _**Titanic**_.

Puis _Sibylla _de la Bande Originale de _**Kingdom of Heaven.**_

Poursuivez avec _Princess Mononoke theme song_ de la Bande Originale _**Princesse Mononoké.**_

Ensuite, le _Tatara Women work song_, toujours de la même Bande Originale.

Après, place à _Kothbiro _de la Bande Originale _**The**_ _**Constant Gardener**_.

Par la suite _Another Brick in Hadrian's_ _Wall _de la Bande Originale _**King Arthur**_.

Enfin, _Moving Moutains_ du groupe _**Two Steps From Hell**_. (si vous n'avez pas assez, remettez cette dernière chanson)

Je vous embrasse et vous dis à dans 3 semaines, car avant j'ai des concours et j'ai un petit boulot en Suisse aussi, dans le cinéma. Donc je serais pas disponible une minute.

Mille Morsures

Votre dévouée auteur

Eléa Telmar.

_**Bella POV :**_

Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible.

Le paradis.

Le paradis existait vraiment et il était encore plus génial que tout ce à quoi j'avais pu m'attendre.

Mille fois mieux.

Un million de fois mieux.

Le paradis encore mieux que ce qu'on nous disait dans la Bible.

Mieux que tout. Mieux que la drogue. Mieux que l'héro. Mieux que la dope. Coke. Crack. Joint. Shit. Cannabis. Beuh. LSD. Extasy. Mieux que le sexe. Mieux que l'Andromaque, les douches brulantes, l'adrénaline, le Kâma-Sûtra. Mieux que le Nutella au beurre de cacahuète et le milk-shake banane. Mieux que toutes les trilogies de George Lucas. L'intégrale des Muppets-show. La fin de Titanic. Mieux que les mimiques de Johnny Depp dans Pirates des Caraïbes, que les CD d'Hendrix que le nouveau p'tit pas de Neil Armstrong sur la lune. Mieux que le space-mountain et les transes du dalaï-lama. Meilleur que la résurrection de Lazare, que toutes les piquouzes de testostérone de Schwarzy, que le collagène dans les lèvres de Pamela Anderson. Mieux que Woodstock et les rave-party les plus orgasmiques. Mieux que la défonce de Sade, Rimbaud, Morisson et Castaneda. Mieux que l'aurore qui se reflète sur le lac. Mieux que la quiétude, mieux que les rires entre amies, mieux qu'un baiser après l'amour.

Mieux que la liberté.

Mieux qu'un « je t'aime ».

**Mieux que la vie...**

Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu le quitter.

J'étais bien ici. J'étais au paradis. Et en plus, je n'avais pas eu pour m'y accueillir des anges avec des trompettes et pas de grand barbu pour la pesée de mon âme. Comme quoi, il n'y avait pas à s'en faire à propos des âmes damnées. Parce que si moi j'avais droit au paradis, alors tout le monde devait pouvoir y accéder.

Mon paradis avait des relents de cambouis, il y faisait humide et on y buvait des sodas tièdes, conservés dans des sachets en papier marron.

Mon paradis était formé de deux abris de jardins mis côte à côte, d'un chemin qui menait aux falaises et la mer, tout en bas

Mon paradis tintait avec toutes ces pièces de métal, vrombissait avec le démarrage des motos, rirait aussi.

Mon paradis avait le gout doux-amer de l'adolescence, entre insouciance de l'enfance et amertume du monde des adultes.

Mon paradis où j'étais morte et pourtant je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante.

Mon paradis : la Push.

Je sais, je sais, on peut faire plus exotique le direz vous. Moi aussi, ça a été ma première remarque avec une envie de hurler en brandissant le poing « Remboursé ! ». On peut aussi faire dans le chaud, les cocotiers et les play boy qui surfent. Et bien pas moi, et pour rien au monde je n'aurais troqué mon paradis pour un de ces rêves ci. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'adorais mon paradis.

Il m'était propre et j'y trouvais tout ce qu'il me fallait.

Je trouvais ça logique, d'être ici au final. C'était là que j'avais passé les moments les plus heureux de mon existence d'humaine. Jacob retapait les motos, me faisait la conversation et moi j'observais. Enfin parfois aussi je voulais donner un coup de main, mais l'indien, prudent, repoussait gentiment ma menotte en blaguant :

_-« Connaissant ta faculté naturelle pour attirer les catastrophes, tu serais capable de t'arracher un doigt avec les bougies ! »_

Il se marrait ensuite en me montrant l'objet en question, tout à fait inoffensif, je grognais un peu pour la forme avant d'être happée par sa bonne humeur et de rire avec lui. C'était une période facile, normale. Là où Jake avait commencé à prendre toute son importance, où il était devenu le soleil. Mon soleil. Il avait veillé sur mes cauchemars. Il avait comblé le trou d'Edward. Il m'avait sauvé de moi-même.

Peu à peu, dans cet espace confiné, la chaleur se faisait sentir et des perles de sueurs ne tardaient jamais à apparaitre sur le front de mon ami. Ouhhh l'abominable cliché ! Oui mais quand même, c'était vrai. Parfois, je déglutissais avec peine, rêvant d'effectuer moi-même le trajet pernicieux de cette petite goutte de sueur qui parcourait avec indécence le visage d'éphèbe de Jake. Ca me mettait mal à l'aise de le savoir si beau, puisque cela signifiait que je m'intéressais à lui… dans un sens qui risquait de me faire souffrir. Il faut aimer avec ironie, c'est ainsi qu'on ne perd rien, qu'on est jamais déçu. Or, j'en étais incapable.

Et maintenant que j'étais morte, maintenant que j'étais en paix, je pouvais me souvenir de tous ces petits moments fugaces entre nous.

Le moindre de nos gestes, à l'époque référait de la magie.

Chaque mouvement était poétique puisque malhabile et éphémère.

J'étais bien dans ce paradis là.

C'était paisible la mort, je l'avais toujours pressenti. Le soleil se levait de mon côté du monde tandis qu'il se couchait chez les vivants. J'étais morte depuis quinze années humaines et à peine quelques mois s'étaient écoulés ici. Je n'arrivais pas à être triste, malgré tout. Parfois, c'est vrai que Liv' me manquait, mais de ce côté du miroir, on entend les prières de ceux qui nous aiment quand ils pensent très forts à nous. Alors, ça ne comptait pas vraiment, on avait des nouvelles.

Je me demandais si mon paradis aurait été différent si j'étais morte après avoir sauté des falaises à 18 ans. Sans doute que oui.

Il y aurait eu des doigts froids parcourant mes joues et des baisers pleins de retenue bien que très tendres et très doux. Il y aurait eu de la tension et des grognements. Il y aurait eu ma chambre. Il y aurait eu la clairière.

Un monde d'Edward.

Mais j'étais dans un monde de Jacob.

Quinze années donc que j'avais quitté le monde des vivants contre celui des morts.

Le ciel s'embrasa et je pris par la main la personne qui faisait de ce décor mon paradis.

Jake me souriait tendrement, nouant ses doigts aux miens. Jamais il n'avait été aussi fascinant, aussi attractif. J'étais tombée amoureuse une nouvelle fois de mon loup garou. Le trépas qui, selon l'Eglise le jour du mariage, aurait du nous séparer nous avait au contraire unis à jamais. Un pied de nez au destin. Nous avions vaincu la mort. Nous étions plus forts que tout. L'imprégnation et tous les mythes Quileutes me revinrent en pleine tête. La voix de Jacob sentencieuse retentit dans mon crane et je me revis sur le canapé crème et à moitié défoncé de la maison de Billy à la Push, à 18 ans, tandis qu'il m'expliquait ce qui nous arrivait :

_-« L'imprégnation ne se termine qu'à la mort. Si tu péris, Bella, je ne pourrais te survivre et vice versa. »_

Alors, quand je l'avais vu débarquer ici, une peine immense m'avait fait suffoquer. Parce que s'il était là, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il était mort lui aussi. Et un monde sans que Jacob n'exista n'était plus un monde, c'était un enfer. Liv'… pauvre Liv'.

Il m'avait pris par la main comme moi aujourd'hui et avec tendresse avait planté son regard dans le mien. Puis, il avait murmuré :

_-« Fichu truc de loup, hein ? »_, avant de m'embrasser.

Sa langue avait caressé mes lèvres, quémandant une entrée. J'avais plaqué mon corps gracile contre le sien, parfait, et ouvert les vannes. Il était à moi. A moi pour jamais. Il m'était revenu. J'avais choisi. Nous avions fait la paix. Nous n'aurions plus d'ennuis, plus de doutes. Seulement notre monde à nous. Un frisson m'avait parcourue lorsque ses mains avaient couru le long de mon dos, me serrant tellement fort sans pour autant me satisfaire tout à fait. Ca avait été un baiser joyeux et enfiévré, qui m'avait coupé le souffle. Aucun désespoir d'être mort, seulement le bonheur d'être de nouveau ensemble et réunis à jamais.

J'avais ri, heureuse de le savoir de nouveau près de moi, là pour moi.

Qu'il ne m'en voulait pas d'être là.

Je crois que la séparation nous aurait tiraillés et j'avais compris à cet instant que j'avais fait le bon choix. J'avais choisi la vie, même dans la mort. Elle nous avait réconciliés.

Tout semblait clair, lumineux quand il se tenait à mes côtés, dans l'éclatante beauté sauvage et exotique que je lui avais toujours connue. Un éternel adolescent. Ses cheveux étaient les mêmes que lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés. Longs, ramenés en une queue de cheval lâche qui laissait tomber des mèches de geai de chaque côté de son visage. Depuis qu'il était loup, jamais plus il n'avait arboré cette coupe, dont je raffolais. J'y avais passé mes doigts, ébahie par le toucher soyeux que j'y trouvais. Une douceur toute Jacobienne… Je m'étais demandée quel effet cela procurerait lorsque ma peau entrerait en contact avec eux. Un frisson d'excitation m'avait arraché un sourire et il en fut de même pour lui. Désormais, c'était officiel, après avoir testé, je le préférais ainsi qu'avec les cheveux courts. Il semblait plus insouciant ainsi, plus fantasque encore, ce que je ne croyais pas possible. La coupe réglementaire des lycans lui donnait un visage plus dur, plus émacié. Ses yeux avaient eux aussi retrouvé l'insouciance de ce temps là, où il n'était que Jacob et pas un loup garou. Ce Jake là m'avait manqué cruellement.

Le Jacob solaire, mon amoureux l'avait étouffé dans l'œuf dès que nous avions appris pour les Volturi, ne le laissant apparaître qu'en de très rares occasions, souvent lorsque je me réveillais dans ses bras après l'amour, ma tête reposant sur son buste tandis que j'écoutais le métronome rassurant de son cœur. Désormais, je pouvais me réchauffer avec lui, rien qu'en posant mon regard sur lui. Et ce, pour l'éternité.

Les motos, nos motos, la sienne noire, la mienne rouge, reposaient, enlacées, sur un pan de mur. Je me souvenais encore comment toute cette histoire avait commencée.

Par ma folie d'adrénaline.

Je revoyais Jacob sortir, comme un diable de sa boite de son garage, reconnaissant entre mille le vrombissement de mon antique Chevrolet.

_**//FLASHBACK//**_

Jacob courrait donc, les cheveux dans le vent. Il faisait diaboliquement froid, c'était le mois de Janvier aussi. Mais la morsure glacée du vent ne semblait pas l'atteindre. J'étais déprimée, mais j'entendais désormais la voix d'Edward. Et je voulais recommencer. Seul un ami fou et mécano pourrait m'y aider. Jacob avait un faible pour moi, je le savais, il ferait donc n'importe quoi pour attirer mon attention. Il serait pratique.

Il s'écria tout joyeux, ignorant mes pensées odieuses :

_-« Bella ! Mais où t'étais passée ? » _

Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse et je me surpris à sourire tandis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras, me faisant tournoyer comme si je n'étais pas plus lourde qu'une poupée.

A cet instant, je me souvins même que je l'aimais bien. Je veux dire, que dans une autre vie, une vie avant Edward, il avait été une sorte de camarade, d'ami. Je m'en étais voulu un instant de me servir de lui pour revoir Edward. Et puis j'avais osé :

_-« Jake, je t'ai apporté quelque chose._

_-D'accord._

_- Je sais, c'est de la folie. »_

Il avait parut intéressé d'un seul coup et j'avais enlevé la bâche qui masquait encore les bécanes. Avec une ironie toute Jacobienne, il avait lâché, un sourire en coin –et craquant- aux lèvres :

_-« Waou ! Un tas de ferraille. C'est vrai, t'aurais pas dû ! »_

_**// FIN FLASHBACK//**_

Il avait gardé ses mains dans ses poches, m'observant me démener dans mes tentatives bidons d'explication. Et là, dans mon paradis, il arborait la même dégaine, celle du garçon mignon ignorant tout de son charme, un peu gauche, naturel et enthousiaste dès qu'une bêtise est possible à faire. Il portait son polo à manche longue couleur terre, son éternel jean fatigué, ses O'Neil noires et tellement usées qu'on se demandait si c'était encore des chaussures, et sa tignasse sombre, longue, luisante et douce où j'adorais perdre mes doigts. Il était le Jacob du premier jour de ma vie sans Edward, le Jacob solaire et magnifique qui m'avait attirée comme un aimant. Et il resterait dans cette perfection jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil complice et embrassa le bout de mon nez, piaffa tout en glissant une main dans ma crinière brune. **Peu importe qui vous êtes, peu importe la façon dont vous vivez, peu importe ce que vous possédez, vous rêvez toujours d'autre chose. **

**Et bien moi désormais je me contentais de ce que j'avais parce que j'avais tout. **

Je murmurais en observant les motos, effleurant du bout des doigts sa mâchoire, l'agaçant un peu, faisant monter la tension entre nous. Amants et adversaires.

_-« J'avais bien raison quand je disais que c'était stupide et dangereux. »_

Mon souffle se perdit dans son oreille. Un spasme le fit s'oublier et ses prunelles roulèrent dans leur orbite. Je souris, satisfaite et contente de moi. Je lui faisais toujours de l'effet et le savoir encore épris comme au premier jour m'enorgueillissait.

Il embrassa mon front avec passion, grondant un peu, huma mes cheveux en fermant les yeux profitant de chaque seconde, même si nous avions désormais l'éternité. Il répliqua :

_-« C'était stupide et dangereux. Et j'ai bien fait d'accepter et de te demander direct quand on commençait ! »_

Il souriait de toutes ses dents. Je ne pouvais pas le contredire. C'est parce qu'il s'était acharné à réparer ces motos que j'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps avec lui, que je m'étais attachée à lui.

Jacob m'attira contre son cœur et m'embrassa de nouveau avec fougue. Je fermais les yeux, m'abandonnant dans son étreinte, heureuse de le savoir avec moi. Jamais je ne serais assez redevable au ciel de l'avoir mis sur ma route. Jake était plus que mon âme sœur. Un ange gardien. Alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte, j'hoquetais :

_-«Jake, maitrise-toi… Tu n'es qu'un loup garou de 16 ans. »_

Il éclata de rire après s'être écarté de mes lèvres, caressant affectueusement mon nez du sien, en bisous esquimaux. Il rayonnait quand il claironna :

_-« L'âge n'est qu'un nombre Bee. Tu veux qu'on reprenne le compte ? Ou nous en étions nous arrêté ?_

_-Tu trichais._

_-Comme toujours ! »_ Se moqua t'il. Je répliquais toujours de bonne humeur :

_-« Mais au moins c'est moi qui ai le plus d'influence !_

_-Toi ? M'influencer ? Je t'en prie… » _Se moqua t'il, emmêlant de son énorme paume ma chevelure brune, avant de s'écarter de moi. Je ripostais, au tac au tac :

_-« Hey ! Arrête ça tu veux ? Sinon je fais pareil !_

_-Ouhhh que j'ai peur ! Et après ! »_ Rigola t'il en prenant une mine effarée et hilare_. « Tu dis que c'est moi le gamin, Bee, mais regarde toi. Une gamine de primaire ne réagirait pas différemment !_

_-Je suis la plus vieille, bloquée dans ses 18 ans… ça fait de moi celle qui influence et toi celui qui est influencé. _

_-Mon savoir, ma suprême intelligence, ma taille et mes capacités en mécaniques rattrapent tout ça. Si on prend ça en compte, je suis plus vieux que toi !_

_-Mouais. Mais je t'ai exploité pour remettre d'aplomb ces motos qui n'étaient que ruines… Et là, tu passes pour quoi ?_

_-Okay, je te l'accorde… Bon on en était où la dernière fois ?_

_-T'avais 32 ans. Et moi 35. »_ Plastronnais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de fondre sur moi afin de me chatouiller :

_-« Je me souvenais pas du tout de ça ! Mauvaise joueuse ! »_

Mon paradis pouvait se trouver en enfer ou ailleurs, il demeurait mon paradis tant que Jacob resterait à mes côtés. J'étais sa petite amie, comme il m'avait dépeinte à Quil et Embry, avant même que je ne me rendre compte qu'il commençait à compter pour moi beaucoup plus que comme un ami. Il caressa la marque de morsure que James m'avait infligée. Un sourire contrit apparut sur ses lèvres. Il souffla en portant mon poignet à ses lèvres :

_-« Même ici, ça reste glacé. »_

Il y déposa un langoureux et voluptueux baiser. Il ancra ses prunelles sombres dans les miennes et je pus y lire tout l'amour qu'il me portait. Une flamme brulante, clé de son cœur et de son âme que je conservais précieusement. La plénitude et la sérénité m'envahirent. C'était presque grisant de se sentir si vivante alors que j'étais morte.

Très ironique aussi. Je murmurais :

_-« Tu lui en voudras toujours hein ? »_Il savait exactement de qui je parlais. Et ça n'était pas de James. Il hocha la tête tranquillement.

_-« Il t'a mis en danger Bee, à plusieurs reprises. Avec cette sangsue bien sûr mais… Tu as failli mourir de douleur quand il t'a quitté. Et même maintenant… je ne peux cesser de penser que peut être nous serions encore avec Liv' si je n'avais pas été si stupide, si je ne m'étais pas éloigné de toi… A cause de lui. Mais tu l'aimes d'une certaine manière et, comme je ne veux pas te blesser, j'essaye de comprendre. Ce qui m'importe, c'est toi. Ca a toujours été toi. Il n'y a que toi._

_-Ca n'est pas de ta faute, Jake. Ni celle d'Edward. Je suis heureuse avec toi, dans ce monde ou rien d'autre n'existe que nous, même si c'est façon de parler. Tu te souviens, une fois, je t'avais dit que c'était ce que je voulais. Un monde avec simplement toi et moi._

_-Bee, on avait 17 ans et tu étais bouleversée parce que je venais de rompre avec toi, après ma transformation en loup garou. C'est loin tout ça. Ca ne compte pas. _

_-Jake… J'ai pensé chaque mot que j'ai prononcé cette nuit là, dans ma chambre. »_ Soufflais- je en collant mon visage contre son torse. Il m'emprisonna dans une étreinte et je fermais les yeux, heureuse d'être sa prisonnière.

Je poursuivis après avoir déglutit. Ma voix chevrotait un peu.

_-« J'aurais été capable de m'enfuir avec toi, très loin de Forks. Qu'on se retrouve seulement toi et moi. Ca n'était pas des paroles en l'air, Jake._

_-Je sais. Je l'ai toujours su. _

_-Je l'aurais fait. Pour toi._

_-Mais ça n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais fuir. Même si j'aurais été capable moi aussi de partir très loin avec toi. »_

Il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre, devant le garage jambes écartées. Je me frayais un chemin entre elle, lui faisant face de toute ma –minuscule- hauteur. Son visage reposait contre mon ventre, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mes cuisses, naturellement. Je relevais son menton et le picorais de légers baisers. C'est alors que je m'aperçus qu'il pleurait. Avant que je ne pose la question, Jake y répondit :

_-« Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut être tout simplement parce que je suis heureux d'être avec toi encore aujourd'hui. Que rien n'aie jamais pu vraiment nous séparer aussi. Que tu sois à moi._

_-Et toi à moi. »_ Affirmais-je avant qu'il ne tende les lèvres dans une mimique, comme un poisson, pour que j'y scelle mon aveu. La tristesse ne s'évapora pas pourtant. J'attendis qu'il se lance. Comprenant que je ne lâcherais pas le morceau, (je pouvais être têtue quand je le voulais, petite mais puissante, non mais !) mon amoureux commença à s'expliquer :

_-« Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je vais disparaitre. Que je vais te perdre, encore. Et ça, je ne m'en remettrais pas. _

_-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te dire ça, Jacob, mais je te le dirai jusqu'à ce que tu le comprennes, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne une évidence : tu ne me perdras pas. Ca n'arrivera jamais. Je ne le permettrai pas. _

_- Comment peux-tu en être si certaine ? »_ Me questionna t'il, torturé. La question me désarçonna. Pour moi il était évident que Jake soit toujours dans mon paradis. L'imaginer ailleurs était au dessus de mes forces. Mon verbe devint véhément, affolé, urgent aussi.

_-« Je te parlerai, tout le temps. Je te dirai à quel point tu es unique. A quel point tu comptes pour moi. Et tu ne t'évanouiras pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner » _

Une légère pression à l'arrière de mes cuisses m'indiqua un remerciement. Jacob pouvait être tellement maladroit et malhabile quand il le voulait. C'en était trop chou.

Je m'écartais avant de l'obliger à se relever et à me suivre. Il grogna un peu, mais j'avais gagné, déjà. Nous passâmes devant la maison de Billy et le vieil infirme nous fit un clin d'œil. Un éternel match de basket passait à la télé, la friture d'Harry Clearwater parvenait à mes narines et le rire de mon père retentit dans mes oreilles. Ils étaient là, avec moi, ces êtres qui m'avaient rendu si heureuse, qui m'avaient tant aimé. Même Alice même si elle s'aventurait peu ici. Nous étions réunis, heureux. Et j'avais Jacob pour moi seule, plus de meute, plus de loups, plus de vampires et de transformation. Juste nous comme si le monde avait été normal. Juste notre amour à tous les deux. Juste lui.

_-« Pourquoi est ce que tu me suis ? »_ Demandais-je, faussement angélique. Il ricana et me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes :

_-« Pour veiller à ce que tu restes en un seul morceau. Avec toi, je suis même pas certain que tu resterais entière, même morte._

_-Tu ne peux pas me protéger de tout._

_-Je sais, mais je m'en fous ! »_ Assura t'il en serrant ma main dans la sienne. Puis, je courus vers les motos, enjambant la mienne. Je fis rugir le moteur et l'invitais d'un signe de la tête :

_-« Ca te dis de faire la course !_

_-Comme au bon vieux temps ! »_ S'amusa t'il en rejoignant la sienne. Elle pétarada et nous partîmes à vive allure. Jake commenta en arrivant à ma hauteur :

_-« L'avantage c'est que je n'aurais pas à t'amener à l'hosto cette fois ci !_

_-Maiheuuuuu ! »_ M'écriais-je. Il éclata de rire avant de me lancer :

_-« Attention Bella, la branche ! »_

Je ne l'évitais pas, me la prenant en pleine figure.

_-« Oups, trop tard ! »_ Commenta-t-il.

Je poussais un affreux juron, Jake ralentit pour voir si j'allais bien, ce à quoi je répondis par l'affirmative. Je me rendis compte qu'il prenait sur lui pour ne pas se moquer de moi et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Mon ego venait de prendre un sacré coup. Nous continuâmes la balade, à allure modérée. Je profitais du vent dans mes cheveux, de l'air marin, de la beauté du paysage. Après un long moment de paix, Jacob rétrograda et freina doucement. Je l'imitais pour éviter de lui arracher un bras au passage et nous déposâmes les motos contre un arbre.

Je posais ma tête dans le creux de son cou, observant l'aurore.

Du rose, du bleu, du rouge, du mauve. Une palette harmonieuse détachait le ciel de l'océan, à nos pieds. Déjà, nous étions arrivés au bord des falaises de cette Push imaginaire. La voix de notre petite fille retentit dans notre monde.

_**-« Maman, papa… Vous me manquez tellement. J'aimerais tant pouvoir vous serrer dans mes bras. Je ne me souviens même plus de vos visages ! Vous m'aviez dit que vous seriez toujours là… »**_ Et elle fit un mouvement presque imperceptible vers son crâne _**« et là ». **_Sa main chemina vers son cœur.

Je déglutis péniblement. Mes dernières paroles restaient gravées dans sa mémoire. J'aurais voulu lui crier que j'étais là. Que je l'écoutais. En vain. Je ravalais larmes et mots et attendit qu'elle poursuive : « _**Je suis tellement désolée pour tout… Je… J'aimerais pouvoir… J'ai… je suis si perdue en ce moment… Est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix ? Comment mener à bien ma mission d'Alpha ? Comment aider Edward et Jasper à se sentir mieux ? Je sais que tout est ma faute, mais j'aimerais tellement, tellement me racheter. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Est-ce que vous veillez sur moi comme l'avait dit Claire ? Je suis si seule maintenant qu'Emily et elle sont auprès de vous… L'immortalité est un lourd fardeau parfois quand on aime des mortels… Ou même des immortels… Maman… Papa… je…Que dois-je faire ?» **_

La petite fille avait bel et bien grandit. Un petit brin de femme autonome et fière. Sans oublier, pour couronner le tout, qu'elle était amoureuse. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de mon mari.

_-« Un immortel, hein ? »_ Souffla-t-il, soupçonneux. J'hochais la tête.

_-« Jasper, qui d'autre ? »_ Mon amoureux sourit, un petit sourire contrit cependant et répliqua :

-«_ Si ça avait été Edward, je crois que je serais mort une nouvelle fois. D'apoplexie. »_

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie. J'étais bouleversée de la voir si mûre, si sage et prête à accomplir sa destinée. Je pouvais être fière d'elle. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je tendis les bras et ne rencontrais que du vide. Jake grogna de frustration. Et en même temps il s'était tendu.

_-« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »_ M'enquis-je, inquiète.

Jacob marmonna dans sa barbe –sauf qu'il n'avait pas de barbe mais bon, passons- et je réussi à saisir qu'elle était trop jeune pour s'enticher d'un vampire. J'éclatais de rire, un fou rire même, nerveux, me parcourut. Il me toisa, mécontent.  
_-« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans toute cette histoire Bee._

_-Jake, à son âge j'étais sortie avec un vampire qui rêvait de pomper mon sang et… »_

Jacob ricana et fit une mauvaise blague, salace de surcroit.

_-« Mon amour, il n'y avait pas que ton sang. Il aurait sans doute apprécié que toi aussi tu luttes contre l'envie de pomper… autre chose ! » _

Il semblait hilare, je ne relevais pas et poursuivis :

_-«… et je commençais à fréquenter assidument un loup garou. Je crois que ça va, elle a été plutôt sage._

_-Bella, c'est pas parce que tu es dingue et que tu te jetais dans la gueule de tous les monstres que tu croisais que j'apprécie que notre fille fasse la même chose._

_-Pfff. Les pères, tous les mêmes ! T'es pire que Charlie»_ Me moquais-je, gentiment. Il répliqua instantanément :

_-« Et encore, Charlie ne connaissait pas le tiers du quart de la vérité. Il planait à des années lumières de toute cette histoire. Je doute qu'il aurait apprécié de savoir que ton petit ami n'avait qu'une idée obsédante : te vider de ton sang ! »_

Il marquait un point pour le coup. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses bras protecteurs, le cœur léger, les larmes de bonheur me nouant la gorge désormais. Ma fille avait grandit. Ma fille aimait. Elle pouvait voler de ses propres ailes.

Bientôt, elle nous parlerait moins…

_-« Ca va me manquer aussi… »_ Chuchota Jacob, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Il me connaissait si bien. Peut être même trop. Mais en même temps je n'avais pas besoin de m'excuser tout le temps ou de prendre des pincettes. Il comprenait. Il continua en frôlant mon oreille avant de laisser courir ses mots-et son souffle- de ma mâchoire au creux de ma clavicule, s'attardant érotiquement sur mon cou, où il accompagna l'air tiède de ses doigts qui effleuraient ma peau.

Je rougis. Mais qu'est ce qui me prenait ? Je me serais donnée des claques. Il me sourit avec toute la tendresse de mon Jacob, le Jacob d'avant, le Jacob adolescent et pas le loup garou, celui que je m'émerveillais encore de voir revivre. A cet instant il était parfait, solaire et rassurant. Ma gêne se transforma en joie de la voir heureux.

_-« J'adore distinguer que je peux encore te faire de l'effet après toutes ces années._

_-Tu es un tricheur._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Oui. Tu éblouis les gens. Et en plus tu es un papa-poule ! Tu te doutais bien qu'elle ne finirait pas nonne !_

_-Avec une mère comme toi, aucun risque ! »_ Lâcha t'il, hilare en me jetant un clin d'œil complice.

Je m'empourprais de nouveau, en songeant à la nuit passée –torride- et à toutes les nuits depuis quinze années que nous étions coincés dans notre paradis. Hier n'était que le reflet de toutes ces autres nuits… Et parfois, même en journée, il nous arrivait de nous abandonner dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme au premier jour.

Il avança sa main pour toucher ma joue, se ravisa et la laissa retomber mollement. Je poursuivis, tentant de faire abstraction du sous entendu aussi humiliant que troublant:

_-« Mais… Oui, bon je sais. Elle a grandi si vite. C'est déjà une jeune femme de vingt ans. Jasper et elle… On savait toi et moi que ça sera un jour sérieux. Qu'un jour ils s'aimeront comme toi et moi nous nous sommes aimés, qu'il posera ses mains sur son corps…_

_-Bella, ne me tente pas de le tuer. C'est mal ! »_ Rigola-t-il avant de reprendre : _« C'est ça ce qui est triste quand on est mort et que notre fille sort avec un mort: on ne peut pas s'éclater à faire flipper le prétendant. J'aurais adoré astiquer ma carabine, voir Liv' débarquer dans ses petits souliers nous présentant l'heureux élu et moi, refermant d'un coup sec le canon. Ca aurait fait peur aux gars… »_ Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, songeur avant de conclure, un sourire aux lèvres _« C'est carrément jouissif rien que d'y penser_ ! »

_-La pauvre. On aurait été des parents insupportables ! »_ Ris-je. Il reprit sur le même ton :

_-« Parles pour toi ! »_

Un nouveau rire s'échappa de ma bouche. Avec Jacob, chaque mouvement me paraissait simple, évident. A aucun moment je n'avais senti de décalage ente nous. Jake était un petit plaisir simple de la vie que j'avais réussi à conserver dans ma mort, tellement important que j'aurais été prête à me damner pour lui. Rien que pour le garder auprès de moi. Pour le regarder. Pour l'embrasser. Pour qu'il pose ses mains sur moi. Juste un instant. Et bien voilà. Jacob était ça aussi. Mon plaisir journalier, ma stabilité. Je plaçais ma main sur son torse dur et musclé, toujours émerveillée par les réactions que j'éveillais en lui, ne me faisant pas, de mon côté, à son buste aussi parfait et sculpté qu'un Apollon. La nostalgie m'avait envahie. Je voulais rentrer, m'en aller loin de ces réminiscences de ma vie mortelle que symbolisait ma fille. Jacob referma sa paume sur mon poignet et me ramena à lui. Il souffla :

_-« Sil te plait, reste. Pour moi._

_-Je dois y aller. »_ Murmurais-je. Je sentais vaguement que quelque chose se tramait dans le monde des vivants et je restais impuissante. Liv' avait besoin de moi et je n'étais pas là. Je manquais à tous mes devoirs. Je m'en moquais avec qui elle sortait, ce qui me faisait horreur c'est que je ne puisse pas être là pour partager ses bonheurs et ses peines. Jake resserra sa prise et réitéra ses dires.

_-« Je t'en prie. Reste. Pour moi. »_

Il déposa un baiser fleur sur mes lèvres et je lui cédais. Il m'offrit un sourire solaire et confiant avant de reculer de quelques pas. Comme il maintenant fermement prisonniers mes doigts dans les siens, je l'imitais. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil et demanda :

-« _Tu sais ce que j'aimerais faire avec toi ?_ »

J'avais compris. Innocemment je répondis en minaudant:

_-« Non, quoi ? _

_-Je t'avais promis quelque chose, une fois, il y a très longtemps…»_ Murmura-t-il en m'enveloppant d'un regard brûlant qui embrasa tout mon corps. Je soupirai d'aise. Il poursuivit : _« Et j'aimerai la tenir, aujourd'hui. Maintenant._ »S'écria-t-il. Sans que je comprenne ce qui m'arrivait, il prit ma main dans la sienne, enlaça ses doigts avec les miens et commença à courir. Un million de papillons débutèrent de voleter dans mon ventre. J'étais revenue à ce jour d'hiver ou ma vie avait basculée. Ou Jacob avait fait de moi une louve parce que, dans un moment de folie, j'avais voulu rejoindre Edward. Entendre sa voix. J'avais fait quelque chose de stupide que Jake m'avait promis d'expérimenter avec lui. Le moment était donc venu. Enfin.

Je suivis l'allure de la course et me précipitai vers le bord de la falaise, ma main dans celle de mon amoureux.

C'est ensemble que nous sautâmes, poussant un hurlement de bonheur.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen, de Jacob Black ou de Jasper Hale personnel –introuvables y'en a plus en stock- n'oubliez pas de penser au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique (finalement pas tant que ça, hein !) vous salue.

A très vite

Mille Morsures !

Eléa Telmar.

PS : vous voyez, quand je vous disais qu'il fallait pas me tuer, je peux faire de jolies fin moi aussi ! A très bientôt pour les chapitres bonus.


	40. BONUS I: Répulsion

Bonjour les loups garous, vampires, sorcières et autres créatures de la nuit ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que tout va pour le mieux de par chez vous . Merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi rédemption pendant ces bientôt 1 an et 8 mois, ça me touche beaucoup. Je vous embrasse fort fort fort.

J'ai vu Eclipse et je suis… restée sur ma faim. La team Jacob qui sommeille en moi n'a pas trouvé qu'i y avait vraiment une « Hésitation » dans toute cette histoire. Tssss ! Mais au moins LE baiser est à la hauteur. Perso, n'allez le voir que pour ce moment et ceux avec Jasper. Edward reste Edwardien : on a envie de la passer à tabac toutes les 2 minutes.

Bref, demi teinte. D'un côté je suis contente qu'on voit Jasper beaucoup plus et qu'il ait tant de style. Mais de l'autre, purée, qu'est ce que Jacob me manque dans ce film, ou il me parait bien absent face à Edward. Et certains épisodes capitaux entre Jake et Bella sont édulcorés, comme les balades à la Push main dans la main ou encore le moment ou elle aurait du s'évanouir le pensant mort qui est complètement transformé (je vous raconte pas les boules), sans oublier qu'on nous zappe le moment où il lui dit « j'aurais été plus sain pour toi. J'aurais été comme le soleil qui chasse les nuages de ta vie. Mais je ne peux pas lutter contre une éclipse » (…) « Comment rester amis alors que nous nous aimons ? »… Enfin la quasi-totalité de la scène Bella-Jacob post bataille. Quand à l'ultime séquence… Et bien Hésitation se terminait avec Jake qui « laissait Jacob Black redevenir poussière ». Là, allez carrément acheter un seau pour vomir… J'espère quand même qu'ils mettront ce moment dans le prochain opus (oui j'aime rêver)

Bon et bien nous y voilà. Les chapitres alternatifs. En gros, ce que j'avais écrit tout d'abord dans un petit carnet histoire de doter les personnages d'une vie, d'une profondeur. Vous vous êtes sans doute posé des questions sur les agissements de certains personnages, de leur évolution ou même de ce qui se passait ailleurs, au même moment… Vous allez être gâtés ! Allez, 5 « bonus » donc. Et on commence !

En avant la musique !

Mille Morsures

Votre dévouée auteur

Eléa Telmar.

_**Résumé : post chapitre 5 et pré chapitre 6. Bella a découvert que Jacob l'a transformée en loup-garou, mais d'une sorte différente : elle sera assoiffée les nuits de pleine lune et est devenue une immortelle que seul un vampire que tuer d'une morsure. Etant devenue dangereuse pour son entourage, les Quileutes afin de protéger la jeune fille font croire à un suicide. Bella fuit Forks pour se réfugier au Canada, avec Jacob, dont elle s'est imprégnée. Ils débutent une toute nouvelle vie et elle ne sera pas de tout repos. **_

_**POV Jacob**_

Bella boudait. Elle me boudait parce qu'elle n'aimait rien au Canada. Tout lui faisait horreur et moi en particulier. Elle ne se privait pas pour me reprocher jusqu'à la brise du vent. C'était des : _« De toute façon c'est de ta faute ! » « JAKE FOUS MOI LA PAIX ! » « On est coincé ici à cause de toi » « J'ai pas envie de te parler » « va te faire voir »…_ Et j'en passe.

Moi non plus je n'aimais pas la situation, mais je m'y pliais. La vie n'était pas juste, j'avais saisi le concept. La preuve, j'aimais Bella qui en aimait un autre… Pire, un cadavre. Franchement, entre la zoophilie et la nécrophilie, le moins dégoutant c'était quand même l'option 1 non ? Bella pleurait encore et toujours, la tête enfouie sous son oreiller le « parfait » Edward. Je n'en pouvais plus ! Ce type avait une vision tellement arriérée des femmes… Comment pouvait-il apparaitre comme le prince charmant ? De un, il avait refusé à Bella la seule chose qu'elle avait vraiment désiré : être un vampire. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, puisque grâce à la stupidité congénitale de la sangsue, j'avais pu transformer Bella en louve.

Elle faisait partie de MON clan.

Elle était TEAM Jacob, plus TEAM Edward.

J'aurais dû gagner. Et pourtant j'avais perdu.

De deux, il avait refusé de la toucher à maintes reprises… Ce type était soit gay, soit maso, soit inconscient, soit avait un énorme self control. Si Bella m'avait supplié un jour de la prendre, je pense que je n'aurais pas pu lui résister. Elle était trop… tellement… Bella était Bella et ça expliquait tout pour moi. J'aimais chaque partie d'elle, je chérissais sa respiration, cajolais sa poitrine, rêvais son ventre. Elle était mon monde et j'aurais tout fait pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse. Je voulais l'aider, je voulais que son évolution se passe bien… Mais que faire si elle ne me laissait pas l'approcher. Elle s'était fermée comme une huitre. Elle mâchonnait ses corn flakes méthodiquement, évitant tout contact visuel. Je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait qu'elle me parle. J'en avais besoin. Vraiment besoin. J'avais besoin d'elle. Tellement besoin d'elle.

Je grattais mon duvet sous le menton et raclais ma gorge. Elle releva un quart de seconde les yeux vers moi, fronça les sourcils qui formèrent un point d'interrogation, avant de recommencer à mâchouiller, indifférente. Alors qu'elle allait porter une nouvelle cuillerée à sa bouche, la jalousie et la colère s'emparèrent brusquement de mon être. Je voulais qu'elle me voie. J'avais BESOIN qu'elle me voit. Je n'étais pas transparent. J'étais là. Présent. Et Edward était parti. J'agrippais son poignet et un feulement passa mes lèvres. Mon corps commença à s'agiter… J'étais vraiment en rogne. Elle ne bougea pas et me lança un regard furieux avant de cracher :

_-« Qu'est ce que tu veux, le chien !_

_-BELLA ! »_ M'écriais-je en me redressant.

_-« Non, ça j'en doute… tu ne m'auras pas… »_ Ricana t'elle sans me regarder. Je contractais mes mâchoires et tentais de garder mon calme, en vain. Dans mon emportement, je ne maitrisais pas ma force et envoyais valser le comptoir de notre bar. Elle sursauta et je vis que là, elle avait peur. Je tentais de me calmer un peu…

_-« Bella, ne me mets pas en colère, je suis encore instable…_

_-Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire, Jake ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'être ici._

_-Tu n'as plus le choix désormais, on en a parlé des dizaines de fois._

_-Je voulais avoir le choix ! »_ S'énerva t'elle, se dressant devant moi en furie. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, ses joues avaient rosies, elle était encore plus belle qu'à l'ordinaire. Je tentais de l'apaiser en avançant ma main. Bella recula d'un pas. J'étais bouleversé de la savoir si malheureuse à mes côtés alors que moi j'étais au paradis. Elle me rendait si heureux rien qu'à respirer à mes côtés, quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle dise.

_-« Bella, il est temps que tu ailles de l'avant. Edward est parti. Il ne voulait plus de toi. Il ne reviendra pas. Il est parti. Vraiment parti. »_ Chuchotais-je d'une voix caressante.

Ma compagne s'écroula de nouveau et ses larmes, versées pour un autre qui ne les méritait pas, m'ébranlèrent. Elle murmura, éplorée :

_-« Il est parti. Il ne voulait plus de moi… Mais moi, je le veux lui… Jake, je le veux lui… » _Conclut-elle, les yeux nimbés de larmes avant de me dire, durement : _« Je te déteste. Je voulais mourir. Je voulais mourir et toi, tu as été égoïste et tu as voulu m'avoir pour toi tout seul. C'est de ta faute. _

_-Non ! C'est la faute d'Edward ! C'est à cause de lui que tu es malheureuse, pas de la mienne ! »_

Elle se retourna vers moi, piquée au vif. Je la faisais réagir, c'était tant mieux. On pourrait crever l'abcès et recommencer sur des bases saines. Je ne demandais que ça, j'en avais assez de ce climat tendu et pesant.

_-EDWARD EST UN PARFAIT GENTLEMAN! Il a renoncé à moi par peur de me tuer ! Il voulait que je garde mon âme, ma stupide âme, alors que moi je n'en voulais pas. _

_-Ca m'emmerde de le dire mais il avait parfaitement raison sur le coup ! Tu as une âme, tu la conserves et tu ne deviens pas une horrible « bloodsucker »_

_-LA FERME JAKE ! J'étais capable de la jeter au loup, sans mauvais jeu de mot ! Il a fait ça parce qu'il pensait que c'était le mieux à faire, que je m'en remettrais que je l'oublierais. Mais il m'a promis de mourir quand je ne serais plus là… Quand je serais morte ! Qui d'autre peut promettre ça, de nos jours ?_

_-MOI ! Je peux mourir pour toi Bee, ou vivre si ça se présente, mais tu es celle qui décide de mon destin. Il est entre tes mains._

_-Je n'en veux pas. Je ne veux pas de toi ! Je veux Edward ! Tu comprends ? E.D.W.A.R.D ! »_ Martela t'elle. _« Je veux mon prince charmant ! Je veux Roméo et pas Pâris ! Je veux mon vampire et pas une boule de poil ! Je veux la glace et pas le feu ! Mais tu ne comprends pas, tu es trop… »_S'indigna t'elle. Je grognais :

_-« NON ! Ne dis plus un mot, tu es injuste Bella. C'est un type qui ne pense qu'à sa gueule ! Egocentrique de première va, crâneur de surcroit. _

_-Je t'interdis de le critiquer Jake !_

_-Et moi je t'interdis de l'encenser ! Bella, ce mec t'as mise en pièce et est parti sans se retourné après avoir broyé ton cœur au mixer ! _

_-MENTEUR !_ » Beugla t'elle. _« Il… Il m'a aimée.. pour moi. Juste pour moi !»_

Je sortis alors littéralement de mes gonds :

_-« Ah oui ? Je pensais que t'étais seulement sa « chanteuse » comme tu le pleurniches tous les soirs durant ton sommeil ! Sa petite poche de sang personnelle…»_

Bella ne contenait plus sa rage et se jeta sur moi, au bord de la folie. Elle tapait du poing sur mon torse et criait :

_-« Je n'étais pas que du sang ! J'étais sa seule raison de vivre, si c'était ce qu'il était…_

_-Vivant ?_

_-OUI !_

_-Bella, il est mort. C'est un mort-vivant. T'es nécrophile ! »_ Lâchais-je méchamment. Elle m'administra une dernière gifle monstrueuse :

_-« JE TE MAUDIS ! ET JE TE DETESTE ! ESPECE DE CONNARD ! »_

Elle s'écarta de moi, prit son sac de cours et cracha froidement:

_-« Je ne rentre pas ce soir. »_

Je m'enquis :

_-« Et tu vas où ?_

_-Je sais pas._

_-Et demain._

_-Je ne reviendrais pas ce soir Jake, ni demain, ni jamais ! Je préfère rester toute seule que de devoir te supporter et voir ainsi celui qui a réduit tous mes espoirs en bouillie._

_-Je ne te permets pas !_

_-Oh, que j'ai peur ! » _Ricana t'elle, durement, avant de tourner les talons.

_-« Adieu Jacob Black, bon vent et va au diable ! »_ Tonna-t-elle avant de claquer à grands fracas la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, complètement choqué par la proportion que venait de prendre notre dispute. Je voulais juste qu'elle comprenne. Il fallait qu'elle tranche net ses souvenirs passés… Elle souffrait trop, ça n'était pas normal.

Je voyais Bella se battre contre elle-même, contre ce que je pouvais lui offrir.

Elle ne voulait rien connaitre de la vie que j'avais façonné pour elle, elle ne voulait pas m'entendre, elle ne voulait rien de moi.

Elle me détestait.

Elle me détestait et moi je l'aimais à en mourir.

Vraiment.

Je n'avais jamais voulu la blesser. Je lui avais juste dit le fond de ma pensée. Sincèrement.

Ce lien qu'elle tentait de conserver avec son Edward me semblait malsain et destructeur. Bella devait faire son deuil, sinon, elle ne pourrait jamais aller de l'avant. J'étais son imprégné, je me sentais investi d'une mission, celle de lui venir en aide… mais elle ne m'en laissait pas le loisir. Le cœur d'une femme est un océan de secrets.

Peut être avait elle besoin de solitude après tout. Elle avait dit qu'elle partait. Mais où ? Comment se débrouillerait-elle ? Que… Une sourde angoisse glaça mon cœur : si Bella tentait ENCORE de faire une bêtise ? Elle ne connaissait pas sa force, elle ne connaissait pas ses dons. Elle pourrait se révéler dangereuse pour les hommes mais aussi pour elle-même. J'allais me précipiter pour la retrouver quand je me souvins sa colère et sa rage. Après tout, elle m'avait dit d'aller au diable ! Et bien, j'y resterais ! Mince alors !

De mauvaise humeur, je pris mes clés, jetais mon sac de cours sur mes épaules et quittais notre studio.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il était plus de 2h du matin quand je me décidais enfin à reprendre le chemin de la maison. J'étais complètement ivre, c'était ce qu'il me fallait. Je ne me sentais pas capable de rentrer avant, parce que l'absence de Bella aurait été trop dure. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Je l'avais perdue. Elle me détestait. C'était tellement horrible. Tellement injuste. Edward n'avait rien fait pour l'avoir. Il l'avait laissée comme un malpropre et s'était enfui. Bella s'était imprégnée de moi. Il avait tout contre lui et pourtant il conservait l'avantage. J'en devenais fou. Fou de jalousie, fou de chagrin. Bella méritait tellement mieux. Je n'étais peut être pas parfait mais au moins je me tenais à ses côtés, je ne l'avais jamais quitté... Et je ne la quitterais jamais. Savoir qu'elle souhaitait recommencer à vivre ailleurs, sans moi, me tordait le cœur, me retournait l'estomac. Ma moitié ne voulait pas de moi. Et moi j'avais tellement besoin d'elle. J'avais cru qu'elle me pardonnerait… vraiment. Mais je m'étais fourvoyé. Bella avait trop mal pour pardonner. Elle niait ce qui lui arrivait.

Il y a cinq étapes de la peine.

Nous les traversons tous.

On passe par le déni.

La perte n'est pas envisageable, on ne peut pas imaginer que c'est réel. On s'énerve contre tout le monde. Contre les survivants, contre nous même. C'était le cas de Bella. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait d'une manière qui la troublait. Elle avait soupiré mon nom dans la nuit, avant de se reprendre et de prononcer celui d'Edward. Mais c'était moi le premier… Moi. Et Bella, tellement habituée à chérir le vampire se sentait perdue dans ce nouveau monde sans lui, avec moi.

Simplement moi.

Après cette étape, on trouve un arrangement. On supplie, on implore. On offre tout ce qu'on a. On offre nos propres âmes, en échange d'un jour de plus… Quand les négociations échouent, la colère est difficile à contenir. Là, c'était mon stade il y a quelques heures. Bella m'échappait et je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait arriver. Je la voulais pour moi. Elle était à moi. A MOI.

Et donc, après cette colère, on tombe dans la dépression. Le désespoir. Jusqu'à ce que finalement on accepte que l'on à tout tenté. On abandonne. On abandonne et on accepte. J'étais au tout début de ce stade. Je me sentais seul, isolé, vide. Mais je n'abandonnais pas. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner Bella. Parce qu'elle était Bella et que je l'aimais malgré tout. C'est alors que je la sentis. Cette peur panique. Je ne comprenais pas… Pourquoi avais-je peur tout d'un coup. C'est alors qu'un flash apparut dans mon esprit. Isabella, dans une ruelle sombre, qui courait à perdre haleine. Et puis quelque chose d'autre… Quelque chose qu'elle tentait de fuir. Mes muscles se tendirent et mon esprit se focalisa sur les moindres détails…

Bella était en danger.

A l'instant même.

Et je le sentais…

Encore l'imprégnation et ses effets secondaires ! Je cherchais à me débarrasser de cette mauvaise impression, me répétant que Bella était une authentique fille de la lune et qu'elle saurait se défendre. Mais plus je me le disais, plus je songeais qu'au contraire, en voulant se battre elle se mettrait encore plus en danger… Elle exposerait son secret. Notre secret. Après avoir poussé un profond soupir, je me saisis de mon manteau et courus à ma moto avant de la faire démarrer en trombe. L'angoisse monta d'un cran et glaça mes os. Je flairais l'odeur de la femme que j'aimais, les yeux fermés. Le sang battait mes tempes avec violence, je sentais l'urgence de la situation. J'avais peur désormais. Peur pour elle. Peur de la perdre. Une peur panique, inébranlable. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, tellement fort que j'en avais mal. Des larmes d'angoisse piquaient mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre. J'avais tant de choses à lui dire, à me faire pardonner. Est ce que je lui avais dit _? « Je t'aime_ », est ce que je lui avais dit ? Et aussi _« Je ne veux jamais vivre sans toi... Tu as changé ma vie... »_ Est ce que je lui avais dit ? Faire des projets, se fixer un but et travailler pour cela... Je devais le lui dire parce que l'on n'était sûr de rien. Peut être que nous ne serions plus là demain…

C'est alors que son fumet me lécha le visage. Elle n'avait même pas quitté la ville !

Cet aveu me terrifia autant qu'il me fit plaisir. Elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de me fuir totalement ! Elle… Peut être que l'imprégnation avait sur elle un effet plus ténu, plus complexe, après tout, elle n'était pas comme moi. Peut être avait-elle compris le lien qui nous unissait quand elle avait voulu retourner à Forks ?

Je ne le savais pas, mais cela me redonna espoir.

J'enclenchais la première et disparus dans la nuit dans un vrombissement de tonnerre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Bella POV**_

Je courrais, encore et toujours. Le souffle de l'autre ne me quittait pas. Dieu, qu'est ce que je foutais ici ? Je trébuchais et manquais de m'étaler sur le sol. Je me raccrochais à un bout de ferraille qui m'entailla la paume de la main, avant de rentrer dans une poubelle. Cependant, je ne ralentissais pas. Je devais sauver ma peau. Le halètement de l'autre réveilla mon corps et me fit oublier mes muscles endoloris. Je ne pouvais pas fléchir, je devais courir…

Courir encore et toujours.

Je n'avais pas le choix.

Vraiment pas le choix.

Courir ou mourir.

A tout prendre… Je préférais courir.

C'est alors qu'il me rattrapa. Sa paume de fer s'abattit sur mon épaule droite, la broyant au passage. Je feulais de douleur et sentis un monstre en moi se réveiller. Je voulais vivre. Vivre libre et choisir ma vie.

Mon cœur rata un battement quand il me retourna vers lui, avec une vitesse prodigieuse. Je n'avais pas même eu le temps de cligner des yeux. Je notais, au passage, qu'il portait des gants. Il me faisait face de toute sa prodigieuse hauteur et je tentais de l'empêcher de me faire du mal en le repoussant. En vain.

Il avait des yeux d'un bleu prodigieux, aussi glacés que l'acier. Des cheveux sombres et un visage emprunt de noblesse, pâle. On aurait dit une gravure de mode. Une femme se tenait à ses côtés et m'observait sans vraiment me voir. Elle était divine. Boucles caramel et chocolat, yeux de la même couleur étrange que son compagnon, peau opaline. Je n'avais jamais vu de pareilles créatures, aussi harmonieuses. Je voulus me dégager mais remarquais avec angoisse qu'il avait une poigne de fer. Comment se pouvait il qu'il soit plus fort que moi. J'étais une louve, une vraie… Seuls les…

Un hoquet de surprise sortit de mes lèvres. Il me sourit, doucement, soulevant ses babines de prédateurs, me permettant ainsi d'admirer ses quenottes, perle. La femme s'approcha tranquillement de lui et planta son regard magnétique dans le mien.

Là, j'avais peur.

Très peur.

Je balbutiais :

_-« Qu'est ce que vous êtes ? »_

L'homme éclata de rire, un rire léger et envoutant. Chaud aussi. Comme si je venais de faire une blague. Sauf que moi, je ne voyais rien de drôle à la situation. J'étais seule, perdue, face à deux créatures que je ne connaissais pas… mais qui étaient d'une puissance incroyable. La fille jeta un regard sévère à son comparse et claqua sa langue, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer sur le champ. Elle m'adressa un petit sourire contrit, comme si elle voulait s'excuser. Puis, la jeune femme murmura d'une voix chantante :

-« _Tu nous demandes…_ _**ce que**_ _nous sommes ? Pas __**qui **__nous sommes_ ?

_-Euh… Je ne vois pas ce qui est amusant dans ma question ? » _Bafouillais-je en tremblant. Les deux comparses recommencèrent à rire. Il huma mon visage et sourit de nouveau. Il demanda :

_-« Tu sens son odeur ?_

_-Alléchante pour un clébard, j'en conviens._

_-Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit…_

_-Le futur ne doit pas être révélé. »_ Fit remarquer la fille. L'autre répliqua :

_-« Elle me donne soif. »_

Je me glaçais… Non, ils ne pouvaient pas être… Ca n'était pas possible… leurs yeux… Et pourtant… Moi aussi je sentais une odeur… Une odeur attirante. Je voulais les tuer, enlever leur tête de leur gorge gracile. J'osais :

_-« Vous êtes… Des vampires ? »_

La belle femme hocha la tête. Elle paraissait satisfaite. Avec sa voix mélodieuse elle susurra :

_-« Tu as raison, Isabella. Nous sommes des vampires._

_- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »_ M'enquis-je, de plus en plus inquiète.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne. Il semblait tendu, triste, mécontent. Je pouvais lire de la désillusion sur son visage. La femme par contre m'observait avec curiosité… Même avec douceur. J'avais toujours peur, mais je ne voyais plus d'animosité dans leurs prunelles azur. Pour la première fois, c'est le garçon qui me parla :

_-« Nous connaissons beaucoup de choses sur toi Bella. Plus que tu ne le crois. Plus que tu n'oses l'imaginer. »_

Sa voix grave me fit frissonner. Il reprit :

_-« Tu étais une humaine… une simple mortelle… Et pourtant, tu avais le don pour t'enticher de toutes les créatures surnaturelles des alentours… D'habitude les humains fuient devant nous. Toi, tu t'es éprise d'un des nôtres. Mieux, il a défié son espèce pour te conserver. Avant de te quitter à cause de Jasper._

_-Ca n'était pas de sa faute ! »_ M'écriais-je avant de m'apercevoir que la vampiresse avait réagit à l'unisson avec moi. L'homme ne sembla pas s'en formaliser :

_-« Jasper Withlock est ce qu'il est. Avide de sang malgré tout. Il n'a pas été sevré depuis assez longtemps. Mais je vous l'accorde, c'est Edward qui a repoussé Bella et qui t'a faite t'écraser dans les bouts de verres brisés, ce qui t'a fait saigner. Donc techniquement, c'est de sa faute. Mais passons… Il t'aime et te quitte. Un vampire qui aime sa chanteuse et la laisse de peur de la boire… En plus de deux milliers d'années je n'avais jamais vu ça… » _Elle hocha la tête, semblant s'accorder à ses propos. Je murmurais :

_-« Et pourquoi alors êtes vous ici ?_

_-Pour toi ! »_ Affirma l'homme, d'une voix sentencieuse.

Ca, ça ne sentait pas bon.

Mais alors pas bon du tout !

_-« Pour moi ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

_-Tu es différente… »_Susurra t'il en approchant son visage du mien, me sentant comme une junkie en manque. Pourtant, je percevais qu'elle ne me mordrait pas. Il poursuivit, les yeux toujours clos.

_-« Nous devions savoir. Nous devions être sûrs que tu en valais la peine._

_-La peine de quoi ?_

_-Qu'Edward Masen t'aime. Ainsi que le loup… Sélène, tu te rappelles son nom ? »_

La prénommée Sélène hocha tranquillement la tête avant de répliquer :

_-« Jacob Black. Il s'appelle Jacob._

_-Oui c'est ça… Nous avions besoin de savoir… Mais le reste ne te regarde pas. C'est le futur et le futur ne doit pas être connu par ceux qui ne le maîtrisent pas. » _Conclut le vampire calmement, coulant un regard entendu à sa femme. Je ne comprenais pas. Edward ne m'avait jamais parlé de ce genre de vampire… Jamais il n'avait prononcé leur nom. Quand au futur… Alice nous le disait bien non ? C'est alors que le vampire retira un de ses gants et posa sa main glacée sur ma joue. Je me sentis m'alanguir, comme s'il me pompait mon énergie vitale. Sélène fronça les sourcils :

_-« Ne sois pas trop gourmand… Tu n'as pas besoin de te nourrir sur elle. »_

Elle l'obligea à reculer sa main. Ce vampire était encore plus flippant que ce que je n'avais jamais imaginé. Il… Il ne buvait pas. Il touchait. Je me sentais mal et faible… Parce qu'il m'avait touchée. Il avait pompé mon énergie vitale dans sa main ! DANS SA MAIN BON SANG !

Au loin on entendit le rugissement d'un moteur. La fille se tendit et murmura à son compagnon :

_-« Galaad… _

_-Je sais. Il est temps d'y aller. Nous avons accompli le destin._

_-Vite ! »_ S'écria t'elle. En quelques bonds, le vampire se retrouva sur les toits. Il se retourna et murmura :

_-« Bonne chance Bella. »_

Sa compagne s'approcha de moi et prit ma tête dans ses mains, attendant quelque chose. J'entendis une nouvelle voix dans la nuit :

_-« BELLA ! »_

La vampiresse sursauta mais resta quand même à mes côtés. Je me tétanisais.

Je ne voulais pas répondre. Je…

Elle me saisit par la gorge avec violence et ouvrit grande sa gueule. Ses petites dents luisaient sous le clair de lune et je ne pus contenir un hurlement de frayeur. Elle sourit en entendant les pas de Jake se diriger vers nous. Dans le brouillard, j'aperçus sa silhouette immense et soudain, se fut comme si un étau que je ne soupçonnais pas en moi se desserrait. Il gronda sourdement quand il vit qu'une ombre se détachait à mes côtés. La vampiresse ne bougea pas d'un poil. Je me demandais sur le coup si elle n'était pas suicidaire. Elle murmura :

_-« Je sais que c'est difficile Bella. Tu as été transformée contre ton gré… Il en a été de même pour moi. Mais ce garçon qui te cherche, qui n'a pas été capable de te laisser partir, c'est à lui que tu dois donner une chance. Il n'est pas Edward Masen mais il est quelqu'un qui pourrait te rendre heureuse si tu le voulais._

_- Comment savez-vous tout ça ?_

_-Je sais. C'est tout. » _Conclut elle avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit.

Je m'effondrais littéralement ensuite. Mes muscles qui m'avaient soutenue jusqu'alors me lâchèrent et je me retrouvais le nez dans le caniveau.

Jacob se précipita à mes côtés et m'emprisonna dans ses bras de fer. Je me laissais aller contre son torse en grelottant. Il me demandait si j'allais bien, si personne ne m'avait fait de mal. J'étais incapable de lui répondre. Je n'en avais ni la force ni le courage. Je me contentais donc de pleurer.

_-« Bella… Bella qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »_ S'inquiétait –il. Aucune réponse de ma part. Il se redressa alors en me portant en amazone et je tentais de le repousser. Quand je bougeais ma main, je réprimais un grognement. C'est alors que je m'aperçus qu'elle était en sang. Une nouvelle fois, je me sentis confuse. Comment des vampires avaient ils pu se contrôler alors que je saignais ? Pourquoi leurs yeux n'avaient pas virés à l'encre… mais à la brume ? Jake ne comprit pas mon geste et emprisonna ma menotte dans la sienne, l'embrassant tendrement.

_-« Ca va aller. Je te jure que ça va aller… »_

Je ne voulais pas que ça aille bien. Je ne voulais pas retourner avec lui. Je ne comprenais pas. Tout ceci me semblait irréel. Il me couvait des yeux et je me sentis penaude. Il était mort d'inquiétude. Et je devais avouer que cette journée sans lui m'avait parue durer une éternité. Il me manquait quand il n'était pas là. On dit que lorsqu'on rencontre l'amour de sa vie, le temps s'arrête. Et bien c'est vrai... Ce que l'on ne vous dit pas, c'est que quand le temps reprend son cours, il file à une vitesse folle pour rattraper son retard. Jacob… Je ne voulais pas l'aimer parce que je pensais que si je m'entichais de lui, je trompais Edward. Edward qui, il avait raison, m'avait quitté plus de six mois auparavant comme une malpropre. Pourtant c'était Edward…

Je devais tourner la page, recommencer à vivre. Mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Je ne voulais pas tirer un trait sur tout ce que j'avais vécu avec lui, tous les projets que nous avions imaginés, des folies que jamais je ne réaliserais avec lui à mes côtés. Edward était parti, c'est vrai, mais sa présence restait encore vivace dans mon esprit. Edward était Edward, c'était mon homme idéal. Et je ne voulais pas d'un remplaçant. Même si le remplaçant était à la hauteur. Jake méritait mieux qu'une fille qui ne le voyait que comme une roue de secours. Je n'étais pas la bonne. L'imprégnation ne stipulait pas que je devais tomber amoureuse. Juste que Jacob et moi nous étions bien l'un pour l'autre. C'était mon meilleur ami et, c'est vrai, s'il n'y avait pas eu Edward, mon amoureux. Mais Edward existait, je vivais. C'était simple. Et pourtant il y avait une boule en moi. Un morceau de mon âme qui me criait que Jake pouvait être le bon. Qu'Edward et sa disparition n'avaient eu lieues que pour me rapprocher de Jacob. Une sorte de destinée plus forte que moi. Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler et le loup embrassa mon front avec toute la tendresse imaginable. Je me sentais minable. Il m'aimait. Et en souffrait. Je voulais m'excuser pour tout, pour la dispute, pour la méchanceté. Mais je ne réussis à émettre qu'un lamentable gargouillis. Il demanda angoissé :

_-« La personne… elle ne t'a rien fait ? Tu… aucun garçon n'a posé la main sur toi ? Je veux dire, à part moi, là, en ce moment, il n'y a… »_

Je recommençais à pleurer férocement. Il se contracta, pensant sans doute que j'approuvais ses spéculations. Alors qu'il commençait à trembler, je soufflais :

_-« Non. Personne. »_

Il se détendit et marmonna :

_-« J'ai eu si peur Bella. Je t'ai vue dans cette ruelle et ensuite j'ai cherché à te rejoindre et…_

_-Vu ?_

_-L'imprégnation a des côtés magiques parfois. Je sens quand tu es dans une position délicate quand je me concentre sur toi… En danger de mort par exemple. »_

Jacob ne le savait pas, et moi non plus jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce ces mots, mais je compris que non, en réalité, je n'étais pas en danger. Sélène et Galaad ne voulaient pas me tuer. Ils voulaient… comprendre ? Comprendre quelque chose avec moi. Ca me dépassait. J'étais tellement ordinaire. Enfin, plus si ordinaire mais quand même.

Pourquoi des vampires, si différents de tous ceux que j'avais rencontrés jusqu'alors voulaient ils me connaître ? En quoi pouvais-je les intéresser ? Et si on les avait envoyés pour moi ? Mais alors, pour quoi faire ? Edward m'avait parlé d'une famille de vampires puissante… Est-ce que c'était eux, qui voulaient étudier les effets dévastateurs des passions vampiro-humaines ? Où était-ce encore autre chose ? Les paroles de la magnifique vampire résonnaient encore dans mon oreille, ainsi que notre échange.

Elle savait. Elle voulait que je donne une chance à Jacob. Et je m'aperçus que moi aussi j'avais envie de lui donner une chance malgré toute la répulsion que cette décision de causait. Il murmura à mon oreille après avoir embrassé avec fièvre et adoration mon front :

_-« Bella tu as eu l'habitude d'aimer Edward. Je sais que ça te fais peur tout ça, à moi aussi. Je sais que tu te sens perdue, trahie, que tu n'as plus aucun reperd. Un jour tu comprendras, un jour ça sera une évidence. Je veux t'aider à te trouver Bella. Je veux t'aider… » _J'avais l'impression de m'abandonner. De ne plus être moi-même. Parce que Bella ne pouvait être qu'avec Edward. Alors pourquoi est ce que j'avais envie d'être avec Jacob ? Pourquoi avais-je changé dans mon cœur alors que je me sentais toujours la même. Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus. Je jetais un dernier regard à Jacob, plus troublée que jamais, et je décidais de lâcher prise. Juste lâcher prise. Juste…

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Edward POV**_

J'avais senti l'odeur de Bella. Je n'aurais pas pu douter de son fumet, même s'il était teinté de fauve. Je ne saisissais pas pourquoi son odeur avait changé, même si le fond conservait le subtil bouquet que j'adorais, mélange de freesias et autres fleurs. Je l'avais vu courir puis un couple l'avait arrêté. J'avais eu peur pour elle et m'étais approché avant de reconnaitre Galaad et Sélène. Je ne les avais jamais rencontrés auparavant, je savais qu'ils méprisaient notre monde, cruel et froid, mais je les connaissais. L'erreur n'était pas possible. Mais pourquoi s'intéressaient-ils à Bella ? J'avais peur qu'ils ne lui fassent du mal mais je ne voulais pas m'exposer. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie. Elle ne devait pas savoir que j'avais rebroussé chemin, que je l'avais cherchée et que son odeur m'avait détourné de Forks, mon but originel. J'avais trahi les miens. J'avais combattu Carlisle alors qu'il tentait de m'apaiser. J'avais fait fuir Jasper, mon meilleur ami et mon frère. J'avais fait fuir Alice qui ne pouvait vivre sans son mari. Je m'étais attiré la haine de Rosalie et la détresse d'Esmée. J'avais tout bousillé parce que j'avais quitté Bella. Maintenant je voulais qu'elle revienne vers moi. Vraiment. Un nouvel arrivant chassa les vampires. Je me retins de grogner lorsqu'apparut Jacob Black. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Bella sentait le clébard ! Mais, ce que j'aperçus m'horrifia encore plus. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller contre lui. Pire, il lui chuchotait des choses à l'oreille qui semblait apaiser ses pleurs. Il s'occupait d'elle, prenait soin d'elle, alors que ça aurait du être moi. J'en étais malade. Il l'embrassait sur le front et je me concentrais sur ses pensées :

_**-« Pourquoi est-elle ainsi ? Si seulement je pouvais t'aider Bella. Si je pouvais faire que rien ne se soit passé entre toi et lui. Si seulement je pouvais te protéger de Cullen… Bella tu te mets en danger stupidement. Tu combats des choses tellement plus fortes que toi… Bella, je t'aime tellement. J'aimerais tant que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime… S'il te plait Bella, lâche prise. Viens à moi… Bella… »**_

Je réprimais une moue de dégout. Amoureux. Il était amoureux. Et pas Bella. C'était déjà ça. Mon cœur se fit plus léger. Je n'avais que quelques pas à faire et je pourrais la récupérer. C'est alors que Bella bougea. Son bras gauche s'enroula fermement autour du cou de Jacob Black, tandis que sa main droite agrippait son t-shirt. Puis elle murmura :

_-« Juste lâcher prise… Juste… »_ Avant de s'évanouir dans les bras du clébard.

Je mordis mon poing et m'enfuis à toutes jambes. En plus de ma répulsion pour les loups, je les détestais désormais, parce que l'un d'entre eux aimait Bella et que Bella l'appréciait. En plus de ma répulsion…

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen, de Jacob Black ou de Jasper Hale personnel –introuvables y'en a plus en stock- n'oubliez pas de penser au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique (finalement pas tant que ça, hein !) vous salue.

A très vite

Mille Morsures !

Eléa Telmar.


	41. BONUS II: Possession

Bonjour les loups garous, vampires, sorcières et autres créatures de la nuit ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que tout va pour le mieux de par chez vous . Merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi rédemption pendant ces bientôt 1 an et 9 mois, ça me touche beaucoup. Je vous embrasse fort fort fort en espérant que les rentrées de tous se sont bien passées !

Bon et bien nous y voilà. Les chapitres alternatifs. En gros, ce que j'avais écrit tout d'abord dans un petit carnet histoire de doter les personnages d'une vie, d'une profondeur. Vous vous êtes sans doute posé des questions sur les agissements de certains personnages, de leur évolution ou même de ce qui se passait ailleurs, au même moment… Vous allez être gâtés ! Allez, 5 « bonus » donc. Et on continue !

En avant la musique !

Mille Morsures

Votre dévouée auteur

Eléa Telmar.

_**Résumé : post chapitre 14 et pré chapitre 15. Bella a découvert que Jacob l'a transformée en loup-garou, mais d'une sorte différente : elle sera assoiffée les nuits de pleine lune et est devenue une immortelle que seul un vampire que tuer d'une morsure. Etant devenue dangereuse pour son entourage, les Quileutes afin de protéger la jeune fille font croire à un suicide. Bella fuit Forks pour se réfugier au Canada, avec Jacob, dont elle s'est imprégnée. Ils débutent une toute nouvelle vie et tombent finalement amoureux. Pendant 50 ans, pas une ombre au tableau de leur bonheur... Charlie est décédé, Bella est rentrée à Forks. Elle a eu un bébé avec Jacob, Liv'. Victoria est allée chez les Volturi après avoir découvert l'enfant et la nature lycanthrope de Bella afin que les italiens la tue ainsi qu'Edward, qu'elle croit être le père…**_

_**PS : Chapitre à contenance HAUTEMENT Lemon. Ca peut choquer les plus jeunes. Les autres… j'vous aurais prévenu !**_

_**Chapitre alternatif n°2 : Possession.**_

_**Aro POV :**_

Volterra m'ennuyait.

Elle m'ennuyait à mourir. Si seulement j'avais pu, bien entendu !

Je n'en pouvais plus de tout ce train-train quotidien. Boire des humains , tuer quelques vampires distraits, me disputer avec Jane, lui faire l'amour puis observer les entrainements de mes gardes, aller voir ma femme, lui faire l'amour puis retrouver Jane pour terminer la journée, avant de me rendre au conseil et d'y retrouver mes stupides frères. Ma vie était horriblement monotone. J'avais envie de me distraire, et heureusement, Victoria était apparue dans nos murs.

Victoria…

Elle était américaine et venait du Nord. Elle détestait les Cullen et j'avais vu dans sa mémoire la raison : James, le traqueur. Elle avait été sincèrement éprise de lui, ce qui m'avait sur le coup étonné. Je n'avais jamais pu m'enticher d'une autre personne depuis que j'étais un vampire et je pensais que c'était le cas pour tous les vampires qui s'abreuvaient de sang humain. Nous étions trop brutaux, trop animés par nos pulsions animales. Nous étions des fauves et nous comportions comme tels. Nous tuions quand nous avions soif, nous copulions lorsque le désir se faisait sentir et devenait trop puissant.

Victoria était différente…

Elle possédait cette surprenante beauté, ce magnétisme qui ne la faisait jamais passer inaperçue. Il y avait aussi son tempérament de feu qui la rendait attirante. Elle s'échappait dès qu'on croyait la saisir. Tout n'était qu'un jeu, qu'une lutte. Victoria se moquait de tout, comme moi, ne souhaitait atteindre que son but, comme moi. Nous nous ressemblions beaucoup, nous faisions du mal quand cela nous paraissait juste. Carlisle était mon ami, mais, s'il mettait en danger mon clan et remettait en cause sa suprématie, alors il devenait mon ennemi.

Ce n'était pas l'homme que je voulais abattre, c'était ce qu'il représentait : une alternative à mon monde, une nouvelle puissance qui pouvait déstabiliser l'ordre fragile qu'on nous avait demandé d'instaurer. Il fallait petit 1 : que personne ne sache que les vampires existent mais il fallait aussi, petit 2 : que les vampires se comportent en vampires et non pas en chauve souris !

Boire du sang animal, quelle idée saugrenue !

C'était bien du Carlisle tout craché ça !

Ce qui m'ennuyait cependant, dans toute cette stupide aventure, c'était cette histoire d'hybride. Mon vieil ami, celui tout du moins que j'avais connu autrefois, n'aurais jamais pris un tel risque.

Jamais il ne se serait défié de moi.

Je ne lui avais jamais connu des velléités pour prendre le pouvoir. D'ailleurs, s'il l'avait voulu, le pouvoir, je lui aurais créé une petite place ici, à Volterra. Après tout, je le lui avais proposé il y a des siècles désormais. En effet, lorsque j'avais découvert que ma stupide sœur fricotait avec Marcus dans mon dos, je l'avais tuée de mes propres mains. Carlisle était parti chasser avec Jane et Démétri, ce jour là. Quand il était revenu, il m'avait vu, souillé du sang noir de ma sœur, avec son corps inanimé étendu à mes pieds. Il avait cillé mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Longtemps nous nous étions toisés et j'avais pris la parole :

_-« Tu n'as rien à dire ?_

_-Elle est morte. Tu as tué ta seule véritable famille. Je suis triste pour toi, Aro. _

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Tu ne sais plus ce qu'est le bien ou le mal, la bassesse de notre condition et notre violence t'aveuglent._

_-Elle se donnait à Marcus ! »_ Avais-je tonné.

Carlisle n'avait pas bronché. Il savait donc. Depuis combien de temps ? Mon compagnon comprit ma question silencieuse et chuchota :

_-« Cela fait des années. Ils étaient vraiment épris l'un de l'autre._

_-Marcus est un faible !_

_-Marcus est ton allié. »_ M'avait il rappelé avec douceur. Puis, il s'était approché de moi :

_-« Maintenant, va-t'en. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache que tu as tué la femme de sa vie, cela pourrait déclencher une guerre civile. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Je vais faire en sorte qu'on croie à une attaque de loups-garous. _

_-J'avais été clément avec elle. Je ne lui avais rien fait quand j'avais découvert qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir. Qu'elle était chiche._

_- Aro, laisse-la !_

_-Si tu veux, je peux… Marcus ne mérite pas de vivre, il m'a trompé. Il nous faudra alors, le moment venu, un nouveau membre au conseil de la Triade. Serais tu des nôtres ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, Aro. C'est un grand honneur que tu me ferais, mais je ne peux pas prendre la place d'un mort._

_-Carlisle, nous sommes tous des morts._

_-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire._

_-Comme tu voudras. En tout cas, la place t'est attribuée, si un jour tu…_

_-Aro, ne tue pas Marcus en espérant que je te rejoigne. Je ne pourrais jamais régir des vampires qui s'abreuvent de sang humain et qui en redemandent._

_-Carlisle, tu es une chochotte ! Les humains sont de la nourriture, des outres de sang bien frais…_

_-Sauf que tu oublies qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, nous étions comme eux.»_ Avait souligné mon comparse blond, avec un sourire triste mais résigné.

Je m'en étais allé sur ce. C'était la dernière fois ou j'avais vu ma sœur… et mon ami.

Carlisle m'était dévoué. Il l'avait toujours été.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le faire changer à ce point ?

J'avais vu Edward, son premier « enfant ». Il l'avait transformé et bien éduqué.

Par ailleurs, il s'avérait que le jeune homme possédait un don extraordinaire : la télépathie. J'avais tenté de le retenir, de le faire se joindre à nous. Son don pouvait être utile à un chef comme moi, aussi adulé qu'il est détesté. Edward à mes côtés, je pourrais tout voir, tout entendre, tout comprendre et tout savoir. Il y en avait deux autres aux pouvoirs passionnant : Alice et Jasper. J'avais déjà rencontré le grand blond lors que la guerre des gangs vampiriques. Il était puissant, doué, perspicace et j'aimais son courage et sa force de caractère. Il méritait sa place dans la garde. Au combat il était agile, tactique, stratège. J'avais perdu bon nombre d'excellents soldats sous ses coups. Sans oublier qu'il pourrait faire une bonne « mante religieuse », c'est-à-dire un appât. Jasper avait du succès puisque si je me souvenais bien, il avait séduit Heidi pour savoir quand nous attaquerions, permettant ainsi à sa maîtresse, Maria, de fuir. Ce vampire était prêt à donner de sa personne pour ceux à qui il avait juré fidélité. Quand à son don, il me fascinait : il pouvait influencer les sensations et les humeurs des gens. En le faisant intégrer la petite équipe que formaient Jane et Alec, ça ferait des étincelles. Nous aurions un trio diabolique, car, si je me souvenais bien, Jazz était aussi sadique que les jumeaux quand il le voulait. Il faudrait juste lui rappeler quelques souvenirs…

Enfin venait la belle et douce Alice. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée, mais au travers des souvenirs d'Edward et de Victoria, je la connaissais déjà. Elle avait le pouvoir de prémonition. Ca aussi, ça m'intéressait. Avec elle à mes côtés plus de surprises, plus de dangers…C'est alors que je compris ce qui pouvait pousser Carlisle à me faire la guerre. Lui aussi possédait dans son clan des vampires époustouflants. Les dons des siens équivalaient à ceux de ma garde. Ils étaient sept en pleine santé. Nous étions autant. Ils voulaient que les vampires respectent la vie humaine. Nous non. Nous ne pouvions pas nous entendre. Si Carlisle montait une armée d'hybrides, c'était pour prendre le pouvoir et renverser l'ordre ambiant.

C'est à cet instant que je compris que mon ami était devenu mon ennemi.

Mon ennemi immortel.

J'en fus désolé. Et en même temps, j'étais impatient de débuter les hostilités. Je n'aimais pas sentir cette épée de Damoclès sur mes épaules, mais il faudrait se montrer vigilant. Nous n'avions pas le droit à l'erreur. Il faudrait les exterminer, ni plus ni moins. Du moins Carlisle, son épouse Esmée, la belle Rosalie et son amant, Emmett. Eux ne possédaient pas de don, ils ne me seraient d'aucune utilité. Jasper, Alice et Edward auraient le choix : la vie et donc rejoindre les Volturi ou la mort, en choisissant de rester fidèle à leur « famille». La louve pourrait aussi vivre, si, comme ses comparses, elle se joignait à nous. Une authentique lycanthrope peut s'avérer très dissuasive… Quand à l'hybride… Je ne savais pas comment on pouvait la gérer, donc, elle mourrait. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque.

Dans les tréfonds de notre repère, j'entendais Démétri, Caius et Heidi se réjouir de notre prochaine expédition, commençant déjà à travailler sur des simulations de combat. Nous devions nous préparer, qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait. Carlisle ne savait pas que nous avions prévu de lui déclarer la guerre. Nous avions le temps à notre avantage… Il fallait que nous l'utilisions avec parcimonie.

Un craquement me fit sortir de me pensées. Je souris quand j'aperçus la crinière de feu de mon invitée américaine. Victoria me jeta un regard brûlant de ses prunelles rubis. Sa tignasse désordonnée, parsemée de brindilles et de feuille, avait été relevée négligemment, laissant au regard le loisir de parcourir sa nuque gracile. Elle me sourit et hocha la tête avec déférence.

_-« Aro. »_

Sa voix suave et lascive appelait la caresse et la volupté. Je fis un pas vers elle et elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je poursuivis sur ma lancée et me tins en quelques secondes à ses côtés. Je respirais fort, sentant monter en moi une tension immense. Victoria continuait de sourire tranquillement. Elle n'avait pas peur de moi, elle était enorgueillie par mes réactions. Je n'aimais pas me sentir faible mais devant elle, je ne répondais plus de rien. Elle se refusait à moi et plus elle me repoussait plus j'en devenais fou.

Doucement, je posais mes mains sur son visage et Victoria ne broncha pas. Elle soutint mon regard avec fierté. Je fis couler mes doigts à la commissure de ses lèvres, chassant un peu de sang que je portais à ma bouche d'un geste sensuel. Elle traça avec sa langue une arabesque sur sa lèvre carmin et je déglutis péniblement.

Victoria s'amusa et rejeta en arrière sa tête, arquant son corps indécemment et l'offrant ainsi à moi, les yeux mis clos, se mordant la bouche comme le font parfois les femmes quand elles approchent de la jouissance. Cette vampiresse de rendait fou en me faisant miroiter monts et merveilles avant de me les reprendre en un éclat de rire.

D'un geste sec et rapide, prévoyant que l'abandon ne serait pas éternel, je m'emparais de ses hanches et la redressais vivement afin qu'elle épouse mon corps. Elle me laissa faire et moula éhontément ses courbes aux miennes, encastrant presque son bassin dans le mien. Mon souffle devint encore plus court et je la plaquais contre les pierres froides du souterrain. Elle éclata de rire mais ne me repoussa pas. J'approchais mon visage du sien, humant son odeur. Mon cœur aurait pu éclater dans ma poitrine si j'avais été humain. J'avais tellement rêvé cet instant, ce moment où elle rendrait les armes, ou j'enfouirais le corps de Victoria sous le mien, la ravageant encore et encore et encore, l'entendant se retenir de crier mon nom, couinant… J'étais si près du but.

Tellement près.

Elle me toisait tranquillement, méthodiquement.

Fière et guerrière jusqu'au bout.

Cela m'excitait encore plus. Elle était différente, elle n'avait pas les même motivations que les autres. Elle était au dessus de tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. La noirceur de son âme et ses calculs me charmaient. Elle dut sentir l'effet qu'elle me faisait puisqu'elle arbora un petit sourire satisfait avant de murmurer à mon oreille, caressant le lobe de mon oreille :

_-« J'aime quand les hommes me poursuivent tellement je les ai rendu fou. »_

Dans un grognement sauvage, je scellais ses lèvres par un baiser. Elle me le rendit avec ferveur, nouant sa langue à la mienne, s'agrippant violemment à ses cheveux. Je la serrais du plus fort que je pouvais contre mon torse, la cassant presque en deux. Elle comprit que je voulais bouger car elle noua ses mains autour de mon cou et ses cuisses autour de ma taille. Je sentais son humidité qui frottait mon bas ventre et je réagis plus brusquement que je le l'aurais voulu.

Cette fille me rendait fou. Elle ricana à mon oreille :

-_« Profite de l'instant présent Aro. Car jamais plus je ne me donnerais à toi. »_

D'un geste, je balayais les bibelots disposés sur un guéridon et posais ma compagne dessus. Je rompis le baiser afin de l'observer avant de la prendre. Victoria entrouvrit un peu ses cuisses et j'aperçus qu'elle ne portait aucun sous-vêtement sous sa jupe. Elle ricana en voyant mon pantalon se tendre encore un peu et me fit me rapprocher en m'attirant par ma ceinture. Dieu que cette femme savait y faire. Elle déboutonna mon pantalon tout en emprisonnant ma longueur dans ses paumes adroites. Elle commença à m'offrir des caresses expertes tandis que j'embrassais ses lèvres, mordais son cou, pressais sa poitrine ronde. Victoria jouait avec moi, mais cependant, j'avais la vague impression qu'elle m'offrait ce que j'avais toujours voulu : une adversaire à ma hauteur et une maîtresse libre et intouchable. Elle renversa son bassin afin que je puisse la prendre et me guida pour que nous ne formions qu'un. J'étais si proche du but…

L'horrible grincement d'une porte qui donnait sur le couloir me fit m'arrêter net. Victoria en un éclair s'écarta de moi et prit la fuite, me laissant seul et hébété. J'aperçus ma femme s'approcher et notais avec plaisir que dans mon enthousiasme de voir succomber Victoria, je n'avais même pas pris la peine de me déshabiller, simplement de baisser ma braguette. Mon épouse passa derrière moi et je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. Elle m'indiqua de sa voix de crécelle, geignarde :

_-« Jane a encore fait des siennes à l'entrainement, aujourd'hui. Pauvre Victoria. »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant l'ironie du sort. Elle plaignait Victoria alors que j'allais justement la tromper avec… elle ! Ma compagne reprit :

_-« Jane est de plus en plus insupportable depuis que tu la délaisses, mon époux. Il faudra que tu y remédies, même si cela me dégoutes. »_

Je souris et remontais ma braguette avant de me retourner et de l'embrasser sur le front avec douceur :

_-« Tu es si prévenante. Une parfaite Lady… Ma reine._

_-Je sais où est ma place, Aro. Fait en sorte que tout le monde ici apprenne sa leçon aussi bien que moi. »_ Répliqua t'elle, froidement. J'avais beau ne plus aimer ma femme, puisque donner son amour à quelqu'un c'était lui donner le luxe de vous détruire, chose que je ne pouvais permettre, mais quand bien même, je ne pouvais pas la mépriser. J'avais du respect pour elle. J'hochais la tête et pris congé, me dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers les appartements de Jane.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Jane POV**_

Je détestais Victoria. Je la détestais vraiment. C'était MOI la favorite d'Aro. C'était MOI qu'il aimait. J'avais, grâce à lui le pouvoir et ça, je ne voulais pas le partager. Certainement pas. Mon frère était vautré dans un sofa en face de moi, noyé dans des coussins moelleux appelant à la décadence, et m'observait. C'était mon seul allié, mon seul ami chez les Volturi. La seule personne que j'aimais vraiment pour elle seule. Nous nous comprenions parce que la même haine d'autrui nous animait. Nous avions été condamnés à tord parce que nous étions nés protestants, le soir du 31 Octobre, la nuit où les esprits vagabondent sur la terre. Voilà notre seul crime. Il nous avait conduits, l'année de nos 14 ans au bucher. D'ailleurs, les villageois, ses ignares, pensaient que nous n'en avions que 13… Mais Aro nous avait sauvé, transformé et venger. C'était pour ça que j'appréciais notre protecteur. Il m'avait rendue justice. Et il m'avait désirée, de longues années durant.

Alec attendait quelque chose. Je décidais de rompre le silence, persiflant :

_-« Qu'est ce que tu regardes, face de rat ? »_ Dans ma mauvaise humeur, je lui lançais un de mes lourds coussins dans la figure.

_-J'attends de voir si une vampire peut véritablement devenir verte de jalousie. »_ Se moqua t'il.

_-« Ce n'est pas drôle, Alec. »_ Répliquais-je. Il sembla cette fois ci concerné.

_-« Ne me dis pas que tu es vraiment amoureuse d'Aro ? Pas toi ! Tu ne serais pas assez gourde ? N'est ce pas ? Hein ? Jenny ? »_

Si j'avais pu rougir, je crois que c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Je décidais d'être honnête avec mon jumeau :

_-« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais été qu'avec lui, tu comprends. Il n'a jamais voulu que moi._

_-Aro a eu de nombreuses amantes. »_ Assura mon frère et la poison de la jalousie se distilla en moi.

Je claquais ma langue, lui intimant ainsi mon mécontentement avant de reprendre :

_-« Peut être, mais il ne m'avait jamais oubliée. Il me prenait toujours. Ca fait trois mois Alec ! Trois mois que cette peste est ici, à Volterra et que je me morfonds en attendant la visite d'Aro dans ma chambre !_

_-Martyrise là, ça te détendra. »_ Répondit il avec une folle désinvolture en me souriant.

_-« C'est ce que je fais. Mais rien ne me soulage ! Je n'arrive pas à aller mieux._

_-Jane, Jenny, little sis', tu me fais peur là… _

_- Je suis en manque Alec. Vraiment en manque._

_-De quoi ? »_ S'enquit il narquoisement.

_-« Tu sais très bien de quoi !_

_-Rohh mais non, je suis un pauvre enfant innocent !_

_-A d'autres ! Tu es aussi porté sur la chose que moi d'après les filles de la garde. En particulier Chelsea… Qui est avec Afron mais qui préfère se vautrer dans tes bras. Mais puisque que tu tiens à ce que je prononce cette phrase fatidique : Je suis en manque de sexe. Vala tu es content ? »_

Il hocha la tête, fier de lui et répliqua :

_-Oui. Ma nympho de sœur s'assume comme moi, l'obsédé du clan. De plus, pour ta gouverne, apprends une chose… Afron est un garçon avec qui on vit, parce qu'il est tendre et plein de sentiments. Je suis incapable de donner ça à une femme, tu le sais très bien. »_

Je toisais mon frère et vis en lui mon parfait reflet… sauf que c'était un homme, bien entendu ! Nous n'avions pas de cœur, ne pensions qu'à notre plaisir. Egoïstes, manipulateurs, froids, calculateurs, cyniques, dangereux et nymphomanes.

_-« Je sais. Moi non plus je ne suis pas faite pour l'amour pur et sincère._

_-Pourtant tu aimes Aro._

_-J'aime maitriser Aro. J'aime son pouvoir. J'aime sa noirceur. _

_-Mouais… Tu l'aimes quoi. Tu te ramollis avec les années petite sœur. J'apprécierais retrouver la garce que tu fus, juste après notre transformation. Nous nous amusions bien à l'époque, tuant tout sur notre passage, rendant fou Caïus qui devait toujours créer de nouveaux vampires pour l'arrière garde que nous exterminions lors de nos moments de solitude et d'ennui._

_-C'était il y a si longtemps… »_ Murmurais-je attendrie tout d'un coup. Mon frère prit ma main et m'obligea à m'assoir à côté de lui.

Je me pliais à sa demande silencieuse et il plongea ses prunelles cramoisies dans les miennes. Il avait soif et moi aussi.

_-« Allez, je suis d'humeur agréable aujourd'hui Jane. Épanche-toi sur mon épaule._

_-Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire. J'ai besoin d'un homme et…_

_-Tu veux que je te ramène un humain ?_

_-Je le tuerais avant qu'il n'ait pu me servir à quoique ce soit. Depuis quand n'as-tu plus vu Chelsea, au passage ? »_

Il ricana, rejeta son visage d'éternel adolescent en arrière et murmura :

-« _C'est de bonne guerre… »_

Je ne lâchais pas le morceau cependant :

_-« Alors ?_

_-Oh… Quelques semaines. Afron commençait à se poser des questions. Mais ce « stand-by » ne durera pas, tu verras. Je suis irremplaçable. » _Se pavana t'il.

Je le jaugeais et songeais que s'il était fait comme moi aussi de ce point de vue là, je ne pouvais que le croire. J'étais une bonne amante, Alec ne pouvait être que bon amant. Une idée malsaine s'insinua dans mon esprit. Je voulais rendre Aro jaloux et il voulait récupérer Chelsea.

Rien de plus aisé que de se consoler dans les bras d'un autre quand l'on est délaissé.

Alec comprit que je réfléchissais et attendit que je lui fasse part de mes projets. Il était beau. Bien fait. J'avais confiance en lui, c'était mon frère.

C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui pouvait rendre notre acte odieux.

Et pourtant, je ne comprenais pas que ça puisse être sale. Qu'y a-t-il de plus pur ici bas que l'amour filial ? Aguicheuse, je me blottis un peu plus dans les bras d'Alec et, petit à petit, je me frayais un chemin qui me fit terminer face à lui, à califourchon.

Les prunelles de mon frère s'étaient illuminées et son éternel sourire narquois illuminait son visage. Sur le ton de la conversation, il demanda :

_-« Qu'est ce que tu fais Jane ?_

_-Ce que je veux ! »_ Ris-je, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il ne me rejeta pas. Au contraire, il répondit à mon baiser avec une fougue que je ne pensais pas pouvoir recevoir de sa part. Ses mains cheminèrent le long de mon dos puis se refermèrent sur mes fesses, les emprisonnant d'une poigne de fer. Il palpait, caressait, pinçait, tandis qu'il ravageait ma bouche de baisers brûlants et mouillés. Alec m'obligea à me redresser un peu, et il se perdit dans ma poitrine menue ainsi que sur mon ventre plat et dur. Je m'agrippais à lui, totalement perdue, ne maitrisant plus ce jeu que je venais moi-même d'instaurer. L'une des paumes d'Alec se perdit sur mon sein gauche tandis que l'autre guidait la mienne vers son pantalon. Enivrée, je détachais un bouton et glissais mes doigts sous l'élastique de son caleçon. Une chose oblongue et tendue m'y accueillit et, naturellement, je refermais ma main dessus avant d'y impliquer un puissant va et vient, m'amusant à le sentir palpiter, effectuant des pressions ponctuelles par ci par là. Lorsque je chatouillais son extrémité et que je sentis une humidité, j'étais tout à fait égarée. Alec mordillait l'une des extrémités de ma poitrine, m'arrachant mille frissons, retenant à grand peine des grognements, indiquant que je ne me trompais pas, que je lui faisais du bien… Et lui, mon dieu, ce qu'il pouvait me faire m'oublier rien qu'avec ses lèvres !

Sans préavis, il me retourna brusquement. Son torse collé à mon dos, son souffle lécha mon cou. Ma respiration se fit plus saccadée, la sienne aussi. Il murmura :

_-« Ce n'est pas bien, Jane. Ce n'est pas moral. »_

Son timbre était plus rauque que d'habitude et ressemblait plus à un râle. Sa bonne conscience et ses tabous le travaillaient mais il n'en était déjà plus le maître. Il ne se contrôlait plus et moi non plus. C'était trop tard. On ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Je n'avais pas le courage de tout arrêter alors qu'il me faisait m'abandonner. Alors qu'il me faisait du bien.

_-« On se fout pas mal de la morale, Alec. »_

Ma réplique se perdit dans un cri, puisque ma réponse avait encouragé mon frère à se faire… encore plus entreprenant ! Ses doigts s'immiscèrent en moi profondément, et j'agrippais ses avant bras, tendant tous mes muscles. Puis, ils bougèrent en moi, à une vitesse folle, m'épuisant de luxure. Dieu que c'était bon. Dieu que ça m'avait manqué. Les grondements d'Alec m'électrisaient et je lui répondis. Je repris les commandes en me laissant glisser sur lui, tout en l'obligeant à s'étendre sur le divan. Perdu au milieu des coussins, Alec me toisait, attendant avec anxiété ce que j'allais lui faire. Ma bouche se posa sur la sienne tandis que dans mon empressement je déchirais sa chemise au lieu de la déboutonner. Il rit doucement :

_-« Heureusement qu'elles ne sont pas toutes comme toi parce que sinon je me ruinerais en fringues ! » _

Je poursuivis mon chemin en souriant sauvagement, embrassant son torse, traçant avec ma langue un sillon sur son ventre avant d'arriver à sa virilité. Elle me parut énorme pour un adolescent et j'émis un hoquet de surprise. Alec se redressa goguenard et pour lui enlever son côté « fier de lui » je lui envoyais une onde douloureuse. Il éclata de rire :

_-« Mauvaise joueuse ! »_

Avant qu'il ne puisse en dire d'avantage, je gobais sa longueur et commençais à le faire grandir dans ma bouche. Alec se cambra, respirant profondément pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Alors, je mordillais un peu son extrémité, ce qui le fit frissonner. Peu à peu, je devins plus lente, moins précise. Il grogna, m'indiquant ainsi sa frustration, mais je ne lui répondis pas. Je sentis alors sa main s'abattre sur mon crâne et appuyer dessus avant de le relâcher, puis réitérer l'expérience. Il m'indiquait le mouvement, m'obligeait à faire ce qu'il voulait. J'étais esclave de sa volonté. Je me rebiffais, mordant véritablement cette fois ci. Il poussa un hurlement, lâcha ma tête et voulu se retirer, chose que je l'empêchais de faire.

Mon frère était en appui sur ses coudes et ses yeux furibonds se plantèrent dans les miens. Je ne cillais pas. Je ne bougeais pas et le gardais prisonnier dans ma bouche, immobile. Alors, il donna un violent coup de rein. Il s'enfonça profondément mais je ne le lâchais toujours pas. Un second coup, furieux. Cette fois ci, il atteignit ma glotte et j'eus la détestable envie de vomir. Mais je ne bronchais pas. J'attendais qu'il comprenne. Alors, il sourit. Il avait saisit et, par un subtil mouvement de bassin, il bougea, m'enseignant son rythme. Je n'avais qu'à me concentrer, titillant de mes dents ou de ma langue certaines zones par ci par là. Alec ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant définitivement et je le senti se gonfler d'amour pour moi. Il était presque prêt. Bientôt, le feu d'artifice débuterait.

La porte de mes appartements s'ouvrit à cet instant avec fracas. Je sursautais, furieuse qu'on nous surprenne. J'ouvris les yeux et me tournais vers le trouble fait, qui était resté figé sur le palier. Je devins livide si tant est que je le puisse.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait Aro.

Il clignait désespérément des yeux, comme s'il tentait de s'éveiller. Mais non, c'était bien moi, entrain de me vautrer dans les bras d'un autre. J'eus honte tout d'un coup. Aro déglutit avec peine et pénétra dans la pièce. Je m'éloignais d'Alec qui se couvrit avec un coussin. Notre maître nous toisa et posa un œil lubrique sur nous.

_-« Le frère et la sœur. Je n'aurais jamais cru. Vous êtes encore plus perverses que je ne le pensais. C'en est presque écœurant. _

_-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Aro ? »_ M'enquis-je, mauvaise.

_-« Tu tombes plutôt mal, en effet… »_ Appuya Alec avec une assurance folle. Aro était mon amant. Je lui appartenais, tel était le contrat… Je n'aurais jamais du… Le chef de notre clan s'assit sur le canapé face à nous et lâcha, acide:

_-« Jane, ma belle, j'étais venu me divertir avec toi. Mais je vous en prie, poursuivez… Je n'aurais qu'à regarder._ »

Alec rit à gorge déployée à cet instant.

Je lui jetais un regard furieux ce qui ne le dérangea pas. Il répliqua :

_-« Aro, les sex tapes servent à ça. Tu ne voudrais pas en regarder une et nous laisser continuer… seuls ? »_

C'était une façon polie de lui indiquer la sortie. Aro se dressa et avec hargne lui colla une gifle monstrueuse. Je poussais un hurlement de frayeur et tentais de masquer ma nudité tant bien que mal. Cependant, mon amant s'était emparé de mon frère au niveau du cou et je craignais qu'il ne l'étête. Apeurée, je me jetais entre eux, souhaitant les séparer. Il se saisit alors de moi par le poignet, me retourna violemment et imbriqua son membre contre mon ventre, protégé de l'intrusion par seulement le tissus de son pantalon. Il hurla à ma figure :

_-« Tu es à moi Jane ! A moi ! »_

Puis, il m'embrassa avec fureur. J'étais complètement ivre de bonheur, m'abandonnant dans les bras de mon maître. Cependant, je repris mes esprits et notais qu'il y avait bien plus que deux mains qui parcouraient mon corps. J'aperçus alors Alec derrière moi. Les deux hommes que j'aimais le plus dans la vie se toisaient. Je ne compris pas pourquoi mon frère ne s'était pas effacé quand je lui en avais donné l'occasion. Aro répéta durement :

_-« Elle est à moi. Je ne la partage pas. »_

Alec sourit et déposa dans mon cou un tendre baiser.

_-« Je ne pars pas. Pour ce soir, elle est aussi mienne. Tu l'avais abandonnée et c'est moi qui la consolais. Alors elle m'appartient aussi pour cette nuit. A moins que tu ne tiennes pas la cadence ? »_ Souffla t'il. Il défiait Aro. Il défiait notre chef. Ce dernier se raidit sous l'insulte. Quand à moi, je n'en menais pas large. Le vampire brun ricana :

_-« Qui vivra verra Alec. Qui vivra verra. »_

Aro me sourit et commença à m'embrasser. J'étais bien dans ses bras, moi la femme à l'éternel corps adolescent. Il ne prit pas le temps de faire grandir en moi l'impatience et je n'eus rien à faire pour l'exciter. Il s'allongea sur le sofa où quelques minutes auparavant je me vautrais dans les bras de mon frère. Je me mis à califourchon sur son ventre avant de m'empaler sur sa longueur.

Frénétiquement, il commença à exercer des coups de reins violents, m'arrachant des petits cris perçant. Il me faisait presque mal. Je m'affalais sur lui, accompagnant ses mouvements d'ondulations de mon bassin. Aro avait les yeux révulsés par le plaisir qu'il avait de me posséder. Je sentais une vague monter en moi, mes yeux me piquaient, Aro devenait plus précis, allait encore plus profond, emprisonnant mon corps frêle dans ses bras puissant, me collant à lui comme s'il ne désirait que nous ne fassions qu'un. L'amplitude des mouvements de son membre était étonnante cette fois là. Il entrait en moi jusqu'au frein puis ressortait presque ce qui signifiait qu'à chaque poussée j'avais l'impression d'un nouveau rapport, une nouvelle onde de plaisir, toute neuve. Je poussais un hurlement afin de lui faire partager mon contentement.

Ce cri de jouissance fut immédiatement suivit d'un autre, de frayeur et de douleur cette fois. Un poids s'abattit sur mon dos tandis que l'arrière de ma personne me semblait déchiré. Aro souriait de toutes ses dents et un râle me parvint, soufflé à l'arrière de mon oreille. Je vis se refléter dans les prunelles du vampire brun le visage tendu de plaisir de mon frère. Une nouvelle poussée d'Aro me fit gémir. Alec répondit à l'assaut de notre maître sur ma personne en me pénétrant une nouvelle fois. Un autre gémissement passa mes lèvres. Ils étaient tous les deux en compétition pour m'avoir. C'était à celui qui me ferait le plus crier, qui me contenterait. Je n'étais qu'une poupée entre leurs mains expertes. J'aurais du les maudire pour cela. Au contraire, à chaque secousse, je les bénissais.

Alec emprisonna ma poitrine dans ses mains, s'y agrippant comme si chacun de mes seins était une prise d'escalade. Il prenait appui sur eux afin de se tracter le long de mon dos, me ravageant encore et encore. Aro quand à lui continuait de faire basculer son bassin d'avant en arrière avec un rythme soutenu. J'étais totalement égarée, je répondais à des baisers, à des caresses, sans savoir qui me les offrait. Je n'avais plus conscience que de ces deux corps étrangers en moi, qui me donnaient tant de plaisir. Alec lâcha un de mes seins pour s'emparer de ma chevelure, m'obligeant ainsi à rejeter mon visage en arrière, tout en me cambrant. Aro perdit sa tête là où quelques instant auparavant mon frère régnait sans partage, tandis qu'Alec m'infligea une saccade. Ou plutôt une ruade, qui me déplaça de quelques centimètres. Notre nouvelle position eut pour effet de la démultiplier et je hurlais son nom de reconnaissance. Aro, frustré de le voir gagner nous fit basculer sur le sol.

Désormais, mon frère reposait sur les dalles, dos à elles, tandis que notre maître pesait sur mon buste. Il se remit à bouger en moi avec fureur, me ravageant encore et encore. J'hoquetais à la fois de frayeur et de plaisir. Alec palpait ma poitrine, Aro se collait à moi, brûlant mon corps avec tous ces frottements. J'avais mal autant que j'exultais, j'étais perdue et pourtant je savais exactement ce qui se passait. J'étais Jane Volturi. Jamais je n'avais cru qu'une pareille chose soit possible mais je n'étais l'enjeu que d'une querelle d'hommes, d'hommes qui me voulaient pour eux seuls… Et qui ne lâchaient pas prise. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres quand les sentis au même instant me prendre chacun de leur côté, tordant ma chair, frottant leurs membres durcis de chaque côté de la paroi de la bouche du bas de mon corps. Le ventre d'Alec contre mon dos ondoyait doucement, m'offrant un cocon de douceur, tandis qu'Aro me prenait comme une vulgaire catin. Ils étaient à eux deux l'amant parfait, l'un doux et attentif, l'autre torride et violent. La folle course d'Aro allait se terminer je le sentais. Il donna l'assaut final et mon bassin lui répondit, pivotant afin de pouvoir l'accueillir jusqu'au dernier moment. C'est seul qu'il atteignit le nirvana avant de se reposer et de me quitter. Alec explosa d'un rire sonore et en même temps enfantin. Il triomphait.

_-« Aro, j'ai gagné. »_

L'autre gronda furieusement et atteignit le sofa. Mon frère s'écarta de moi et je crus que tout allait s'arrêter. Mais, à mon grand étonnement, il me prit en amazone et me rallongea tranquillement sur le divan où nos ébats avaient commencés. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, trop abasourdie, il écarta doucement mes jambes et les fit remonter afin qu'elles forment les ailes d'un papillon. Aro n'en perdait pas une miette et son regard perverse glissait sur nous. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise mais Alec m'embrassa doucement pour me mettre en confiance. Il murmura avec tendresse :

_-« Je t'aime, petite sœur. »_

Puis, son corps fusionna de nouveau avec le mien et je succombais, et pas pour la dernière fois de la nuit, aux délices de la possession.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen, de Jacob Black ou de Jasper Hale personnel –introuvables y'en a plus en stock- n'oubliez pas de penser au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique (finalement pas tant que ça, hein !) vous salue.

A très vite

Mille Morsures !

Eléa Telmar.


	42. Chapter 42: BONUS III: Prémonition

Bonjour les loups garous, vampires, sorcières et autres créatures de la nuit ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que tout va pour le mieux de par chez vous en cette approche de Saint Valentin. Merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi rédemption pendant ces plus de deux ans, ça me touche beaucoup. Je vous embrasse fort fort fort en espérant que les rentrées de tous se sont bien passées !

Bon et bien nous y voilà. Les chapitres alternatifs. En gros, ce que j'avais écrit tout d'abord dans un petit carnet histoire de doter les personnages d'une vie, d'une profondeur. Vous vous êtes sans doute posé des questions sur les agissements de certains personnages, de leur évolution ou même de ce qui se passait ailleurs, au même moment… Vous allez être gâtés ! Allez, 5 « bonus » donc. Et on continue ! Here comes the number 3

En avant la musique !

Mille Morsures

Votre dévouée auteur

Eléa Telmar.

_**Résumé : post chapitre 18. Bella a découvert que Jacob l'a transformée en loup-garou, mais d'une sorte différente : elle sera assoiffée les nuits de pleine lune et est devenue une immortelle que seul un vampire que tuer d'une morsure. Bella fuit Forks pour se réfugier au Canada, avec Jacob, dont elle s'est imprégnée. Ils débutent une toute nouvelle vie et tombent finalement amoureux. Pendant 50 ans, pas une ombre au tableau de leur bonheur... Charlie est décédé, Bella est rentrée à Forks. Elle a eu un bébé avec Jacob, Liv'. Les Cullens sont de nouveau en ville et Bella est de nouveau confrontée à ses démons. Elle s'apprête à se rendre au bal de fin d'année avec Jasper….**_

_**PS : Chapitre à léger Lemon. Team Jasper régalez vous ! **_

**Alice POV**

Edward était sur les nerfs.

Il l'était toujours mais depuis que Bella vivait avec Jacob, sa tension ne décroissait pas. Ca rendait Jazz complètement dingue et Emmett hilare. Sans oublier que ça redoublait la mauvaise humeur de Rosalie. Mon frère ne savait plus que faire pour la reconquérir. Je ne disais rien parce que je comprenais que la situation était critique pour tous les protagonistes de ce sinistre et macabre tableau. Ma meilleure amie adorait sa petite fille. Or, Elizabeth avait besoin, comme tous les enfants de son âge, de son papa.

Papa qui s'avérait être Jacob Black. Alors, même si les sentiments de Bella changeaient un jour envers le clébard, elle ne le quitterait pas. L'amour maternel est tellement plus fort que tout. En son nom, une femme est prête à tout sacrifier. Bella était comme ça, désormais. Elle éprouvait ce que jamais je ne pourrais comprendre et vivre. Tout comme Rosalie. Nous avions été privées de ce pan de notre vie de femme. Mais j'imaginais très bien ce que l'on pouvait ressentir quand on était maman. Et Bella en était une.

Une maman. Et jamais plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Jasper se tenait à mes côtés et observait la scène par-dessus mon épaule. Jacob prit sa compagne par la hanche en jetant un regard haineux à la fenêtre juste au dessus de nous. J'en conclus qu'Edward devait lui aussi faire la commère. Un feulement nous parvint et mon mari envoya une onde de calme dans la maison en grognant de frustration. Je soupirais :

-« Il va être impossible après cela.

-Il l'était déjà mon ange. » Murmura t'il le ton un tantinet désabusé, en embrassant tendrement le sommet de mon crâne. Je regardais toujours les deux loups avec leur petite fille et poussais un geignement contrit. Jasper resserra son étreinte autour de mon ventre et glissa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

-« Qu'est ce qui te rends triste, Alice ?

-Tout ça. De les voir si bien assortis. Ca serait tellement plus simple si Jacob ne semblait pas si heureux avec Bella et vice versa.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Je voudrais pouvoir le détester comme Edward. Je voudrais pouvoir comprendre mon frère et je ne peux pas.

-Tu voudrais être Team Edward et pas Team Jacob ?

-Je suis Team Edward ! » M'écriais-je, furieuse « mais je comprends la Team Jacob. Et ça, ça ne devrait pas être normal. J'ai l'impression de trahir Edward à chaque fois que je les trouve bien ensemble.

-Fais comme moi ! Je n'ai aucun scrupule à dire que je vote pour le clébard.

-Jazz, tout n'est pas aussi clair dans mon esprit. Pourquoi sont-ils si bien assortis ? » Me désolais-je avant de murmurer « Ca me serait moins difficile de le haïr et d'élaborer des stratégies pour les faire se séparer s'ils ne semblaient pas si heureux.

-Tu blagues là, hein ? » S'enquit mon amoureux. Je ne répondis rien. Il comprit.

-« Ne me dis pas qu'Edward t'as mis dans la confidence d'un de ses plans stupides pour reconquérir Bella ?

-Et bien…

-Alice, tu m'avais promis d'être la Suisse dans toute cette histoire de fou! » Grinça t'il, me retournant afin que je lui fasse face. Je grimaçais piteusement :

-« Je sais… Mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'adore me mêler des histoires des autres. Et puis Edward est malheureux comme les pierres et tu sais que je ne le supporte pas ainsi. Je n'aime pas le savoir triste. C'est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Je l'aime comme ça. Je… Il y a un truc tellement fort qui nous lie. Comme si on s'était trouvé un compagnon, un confident dans l'autre. Tu le sais ça. Tu sais que je…»

Il conserva son air insondable et ne prononça aucune parole. Il semblait réfléchir. Je m'enquis, un peu inquiète :

-« Tu es fâché ? »

Il sourit tendrement.

-« Je ne peux jamais l'être avec toi. C'est un tord d'ailleurs parce que je te laisse tout passer. Mais je ne peux pas te cacher que je suis déçu. Très déçu d'ailleurs.

-J'avais vu Bella devenir un vampire.

-Oui. C'était son choix, à l'époque. Maintenant elle est une louve et, comme tu l'as si habilement remarqué, elle est heureuse. C'est ta meilleure amie, mon ange, et je pense que c'est son bonheur qui devrait t'intéresser le plus, pas avec qui elle le vit. En plus, si tu tentes de les séparer Jake et elle et qu'elle l'apprend, elle t'en voudra affreusement et rompra définitivement avec toi. Ce qui la rendra malheureuse. Et toi aussi. Je sais à quel point tu tiens à elle. Et je n'aime pas quand tu souffres. Parce que de 1 je sens tes sentiments et donc que ça me torturerait autant que toi…

-Heyyy !

-Et en plus parce que tu ne mérites pas de perdre ton amie pour ça. Sacrifierais-tu ce bonheur fragile pour qu'elle revienne avec Edward ?

-Mais si elle ne l'apprend jamais… Ou que je réussi et qu'elle comprenne qu'Edward était vraiment le bon…

-Alice, ne joue pas avec le feu. Laisse les choses se faire. »Murmura t'il en déposant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Dieu qu'elles étaient chaudes, douces…

Il me serra contre son cœur un long moment, me faisant partager sa tendresse pour moi au moyen de son don. J'aimais nos moments de solitudes, espérant toujours qu'ils durent l'éternité. Nous formions ainsi notre propre bulle, notre monde. Il rompit l'harmonie en ricanant :

-« Au fait, pendant que j'y pense et que je peux parler, merci pour la corvée. »

Je relevais la tête et demandais, innocemment :

-« Laquelle ?

-Bella.

-Mouais.

-Attends. Je vais être comme un mec du G.I.G.N en mission… Ou si tu veux, comme Tom Cruise dans « Mission impossible ». »

J'éclatais de rire et demandais d'une voix que je tâchais d'être grave :

-« Votre mission, agent Whitlock, si vous l'acceptez… »

Il frotta son nez contre le mien en bisous esquimaux avant de reprendre :

-« Je me faisais une fête de t'emmener au bal de promo. Et là je dois baby-sitter Bella. Ce n'est pas folichon folichon comme perspective. J'avais d'autres projets en tête pour cette soirée… toi et moi…

-Hummm… Tu aurais fais comme pour tous nos bals.

-C'est-à-dire ? » Répliqua t'il en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Tu m'aurais fait danser un peu puis on se serait éclipsé pour jouer au scrabble. » Chuchotais-je en agaçant le lobe de son oreille, tentatrice.

-« Tout à fait. Une version très amusante et sportive du scrabble. Je croyais que tu aimais ça d'ailleurs.

-J'en raffole ! » M'écriais-je, ravie.

Il emprisonna dans ses bras puissants mes cuisses et je m'accrochais à son cou. Il poursuivit, curieux :

-«Alors pourquoi m'échanger, comme une vulgaire carte Pokémon.

-Elle n'a droit que jusqu'à minuit dernier carat. C'est ma meilleure amie, je devais lui venir en aide.

-Mouarf.

-C'est si difficile pour toi d'emmener au bal de promo une jolie fille ? » M'enquis-je faussement.

-« Elle sent mauvais.

-Je la bombarderais de parfum.

-En plus elle n'est pas si jolie.

-Menteur ! » Répliquais-je, hilare. Il hocha la tête, faisant élégamment ondoyer sa tignasse blonde. Jasper était un être parfait. Je ne parvenais pas à imaginer qu'il ait pu faire toutes ces choses atroces autrefois. Ca ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Tellement plus. Il semblait heureux désormais avec moi à ses côtés. Serein. Nous avions une relation amoureuse presque « normale », qu'on pouvait comparer à celle des mortels. Nous parlions beaucoup, nous sortions au cinéma ou faire les boutiques ou simplement faire un tour en voiture. Je pense que tout ceci était lié avec le pouvoir de mon époux : pour un vampire, c'était lui qui avait les réactions les plus humaines. Je me souvenais qu'Edward un jour n'avait pas compris mon propos…

**/FLASHBACK/**

Edward se tenait autour de l'ilot central de la cuisine. Il se rongeait les sangs parce qu'il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de Bella. Il voulait l'inviter à la maison et craignait que Jasper s'en prenne à elle. Il m'avait demandé :

-« Est-ce que tu pourras l'emmener chasser… disons la veille ?

-Edward, Jazz sait se tenir, voyons ! » M'étais-je écriée, outrée par l'insinuation.

-« Mouais, enfin c'est quand même à cause de lui qu'on a dû déménager du Canada !

-Edward, toi aussi tu as joué avec la nourriture par le passé et tu as eu des difficultés à arrêter, alors que tu n'avais bu du sang humain que pendant quelques années ! Alors pense à celui qui s'est abreuvé d'humains pendant un demi-siècle !

-Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger ! » Avait il répondu, déboussolé. J'avais posé ma main sur son épaule avant de chuchoter :

-« Je sais. »

Puis un long silence s'était instauré entre mon frère et moi. Je l'avais brisé.

-« Je sais aussi qu'il ne pourra pas lui faire de mal.

-Tu l'as vu ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi être aussi catégorique ?

-Parce qu'il est le plus humain d'entre nous.

-Tu plaisantes là ? » Avait ri Edward. J'étais restée stoïque et il était redevenu sérieux.

-« Franchement, Alice, Jasper est un chic type, mais tu ne peux pas dire que…

-Il ressent les sentiments des humains. Il les sent ! Edward depuis quand as-tu vraiment eu peur ? Je veux dire vraiment peur, une peur panique, impossible à gérer, comme par exemple la peur de mourir ?

-Je…

-Quand t'es tu senti en danger face à une bande de mecs baraqués ?

-Et bien…

-Depuis combien d'années ne sais tu pas ce que c'est que d'aimer, être aimé…

-Maintenant je sais mais…

-Depuis combien d'années ne connaissais tu pas le désir. Ne l'avais tu pas expérimenté ?

-Je, que…

-Voilà. Jasper le vit tout ça, le sens. Tous les jours.

-Je vois ces choses.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu vois des filles penser t'embrasser. Bien. Jasper « sens » ce qu'elles voudraient faire avec toi, et je t'assure que c'est là que réside toute la différence. Tu comprendras avec Bella.

-Jasper n'est pas humain quand même.

-Il est faillible. Comme eux. Il a besoin de protection. Comme eux. Il se sent proche d'eux. C'est pour ça qu'il ne touchera pas à un seul cheveu de la fille dont tu es amoureux. » Avais-je conclu. Edward s'était avoué vaincu et Bella était venue à la maison. Voilà comment tout avait commencé…

**/FIN FLASHBACK/**

C'est à cet instant qu'un vacarme épouvantable nous ramena à la réalité des choses. Jazz grimaça et me jeta un coup d'œil désolé :

-« C'est Edward qui croit encore que le mur est un punching ball.

-Il a besoin de toi Jazz. Tu es son meilleur ami.

-Il a failli me massacrer quand je me suis approché de Bella. Je ne pense pas être la personne la mieux placée pour…

-Non, au contraire. Il t'aime beaucoup, il est perdu et tu lui donnes toujours de bons conseils. Sans oublier que ton cynisme légendaire lui remonte le moral. »

Je papillonnais des cils avec un sourire que je savais craquant. Il rit :

-« Ce n'est pas du jeu, qui sais que je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu agis de la sorte !

-C'est exactement pour cette raison que j'en use ! » Répliquais-je, hilare.

-« Il va me rendre dingue avec sa douleur.

-Et moi, il me fait tourner chèvre. Tellement que j'imagine comment faire rompre Bella et Jacob.

-C'est bas de te défausser sur lui.

-Je sais. Mais j'assume.

- Ma petite peste préférée.

-Mon petit derrière poilu. » Il claqua sa langue en murmurant :

-« C'était vil. Et bas.

-Très.

-Tu me le payeras cher… » Chuchota t'il en ancrant ses prunelles d'or liquide dans les miennes. Une flamme y brûlait et ce coup d'œil me fit flageoler. Je me sentais toute chose et surtout très… Il m'envoya une onde de luxure qui me fit me mordre l'intérieur de ma lèvre en gémissant. Je répondis.

-« Ca aussi c'est vil. Surtout quand je sais que je vais me languir de toi pendant des lustres, attendant la fin de ton entretient avec Edward.

-C'est toi qui veux que j'y aille

-Je sais. Pourquoi est ce qu'il a le don de bousiller des moments pareils, tu le sais ça, toi ? Je le soupçonne d'avoir lu toutes les pensées coquines que j'avais il y a une seconde et d'avoir écrasé ce vase pour m'empêcher de passer à la pratique !

-Nous jouons avec les jouets que le destin nous a offerts, mon amour. » Répondit il, guilleret, avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. J'emprisonnais son visage dans mes mains et quand il voulu se retirer je m'agrippais de toutes mes forces. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, j'avais besoin d'assouvir cette pulsion qu'il m'avait insufflé. Un nouveau bruit, de verre cette fois. Jazz réussit à décoller ses lèvres des miennes et souffla :

-« Je dois y aller, avant que Carlisle et Esmée ne trouvent à leur retour, leur maison sans dessus dessous. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Jasper POV :**

C'est un Edward dévasté que je retrouvais. Il me regarda sans me voir pour autant. Je le pris dans mes bras. Oui, ça m'arrivait, dans de rares occasions d'avoir un contact physique avec mon frère. Il ne disait rien mais je sentais cette douleur qui brûlait son cœur, l'horreur qui ne le quittait pas, l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Je le comprenais. Il avait beaucoup laissé. Mais je lui en voulais un peu de me faire endurer sa torture, de ne pas se faire une raison. Et d'entrainer en plus Alice dans sa folie.

Quand il revint à lui, il murmura d'une voix atone que je ne lui connaissais plus depuis des années… Depuis le soir où il avait quitté Bella en fait.

-« Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ne peux pas. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Et pourtant c'est stupide de vouloir la garder auprès de moi contre son gré. »

J'éclatais d'un petit rire nerveux avant de lui répliquer :

-« Les cons ça ose tout, c'est même à ça qu'on les reconnait. »

Il sembla s'offusquer puis il m'envoya un coussin à la figure. Je me jetais sur lui, le plaquant comme les rugbymen et l'atmosphère se détendit peu à peu. Nous étions frères et amis. Nous nous entraidions et nous nous aimions. Edward me fit rouler sur le dos et dit d'un air triomphal :

-« Gagné ! »

Je le repoussais et reprenait la main :

-« Tu disais ? » Demandais-je innocemment. Il grogna sauvagement et me désarçonna. Je chutais sur son torse de marbre avec un bruit mat avant de reculer mon visage du sien. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent quelques secondes, nos souffles se mêlèrent et nous éclatâmes de rire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Alice POV**

Il venait de me quitter et je me jetais sur notre lit, boudeuse. Puis il y eu des bruits de lutte et des rires. Je compris que Jasper distrayait Edward, amicalement j'entends. Je jouais négligemment avec mes cheveux, les yeux rivés sur le plafond quand elle arriva : la vision. Je m'agrippais aux draps et me retins de pousser un cri. Mes yeux devinrent vitreux et je fus projetée dans un monde parallèle, celui de l'avenir.

**Une troupe d'individus, moins d'une dizaine, encapuchonnés dans de lourdes capes noires filaient dans la lande, d'une façon irréelle. On aurait cru qu'ils volaient. Leurs prunelles rubis scintillaient et du sang coulait de leur bouche. Ils semblaient intouchables et nobles, ils inspiraient crainte et respect. Ils voulaient tuer. **

**Mais tuer qui ?**

Un nouveau flash me les fit apparaitre dans une clairière enneigée.

**Il y avait toute ma famille ainsi que des loups. Je compris qu'ils voulaient Elizabeth. Ils pensaient qu'elle était une hybride, la fille d'une lycan et d'un vampire. Ils voulaient nous punir. Et la sentence était la mort. Notre extermination pure et simple.**

C'est alors que je compris que je venais de voir les Volturi.

**Plusieurs de ses ombres s'abattirent sur les miens. D'abord sur Emmett et Rosalie puis sur Jazz… Je les vis s'effondrer sans vie. Puis il y eut un « retour rapide ». Je revins à l'instant avant que Jasper ne trépasse… Elle s'approchait de lui, la mort. Alors sans savoir ce qu'il me prenait, je beuglais pour attirer son attention vers moi avant qu'elle ne se détourne de lui pour fondre sur moi. L'ombre, il n'y avait pas de doute possible, était la grande faucheuse. Je poussais un cri avant de me voir, morte, me détacher sur le front neigeux. Jazz s'approchait de mon cadavre et hurlait à la mort. **

Je compris que j'étais condamnée… Puisque s'offrait à moi la vie en perdant Jasper ou la mort en le laissant vivre, chose dont j'étais incapable. Je ne pouvais pas l'envoyer à la mort… C'était au dessus de mes forces. Jasper avait toujours été là pour moi et je devais donc être là pour lui. Il y eut ensuite un moment de flottement et une nouvelle fille, que je ne connaissais pas m'apparut**. **

**Jasper et elle, insouciants, heureux. Ils discutaient tranquillement:**

**-« J'aimerais tellement pouvoir soulager ta peine. **

**-Je sais petite calamité. Mais rien ne peux atténuer la perte de la femme qu'on aime.**

**-Je comprends. Je suis désolée. Pour tout.**

**-Alice est morte et je me sens tellement coupable.**

**-Coupable de quoi ?**

**-De parvenir à recommencer à vivre. »**

La fille sourit et ses yeux de nuit me bouleversèrent. Mon cerveau se mit sur pause. Ce regard doux, joyeux et enfantin me disait quelque chose. C'est alors qu'elle pencha la tête sur le côté, laissant distinguer une petite cicatrice à la naissance de sa mâchoire. Une seule personne possédait cette caractéristique.

Elizabeth Black.

Liv.

Avec Jasper.

**Il caressa ses cheveux avec une infinie tendresse et huma le bout de ses doigts avidement. Elle sourit en bougeant élégamment sa frimousse d'ange. **

**-« Jazz, ne joue jamais avec ta nourriture. » Rit-elle. **Je remarquais alors qu'elle était adossée à un arbre, jambe nues et écartées, à moitié relevées. **Au sol une nappe comme pour un pique nique.** **Liv' attacha alors prestement ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche. Jasper ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il murmura :**

**-« C'est plus fort que moi. Ton sang m'appelle. »**

**Elle répondit tranquillement :**

**-« Fichu truc de vampire. »**

**Il éclata de rire en rejetant son beau visage en arrière. Elle le rejoignit et leur fou rire dura quelques instants. Elle hoqueta :**

**-« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient pour que je reste avec un monstre qui veut ma peau à tout instant ! »**

**Mon amoureux redevint sérieux et répliqua narquois :**

**-« Fichu truc de loups ». **

Je notais qu'il coulait sur elle le même regard que celui qu'il m'avait offert avant de me quitter. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. De l'adoration. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine.Mais le pire arriva ensuite**. **

**Il s'approcha d'elle et murmura :**

**-« C'est étonnant de se réveiller un matin et de se dire qu'on peut recommencer à vivre. A assumer ce que l'on a toujours désiré. A le revendiquer comme sien. »**

**Liv' hoqueta et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Elle souffla bouleversée.**

**-« La vie reprend toujours ses droit sur la mort, même si c'est douloureux. »**

**Jazz tendit son visage vers le sien et la jeune fille ne broncha pas. Il se fraya un chemin entre ses jambes, les mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses, tendant son corps pour ne pas appuyer sur elle. Là non plus, pas de réaction du côté féminin. C'est alors que Jasper s'agenouilla, observant Liv' comme si elle était la 8eme merveille du monde. Elle sourit et humecta ses lèvres. Mon compagnon sourit béatement. Avec ses mains il forma une coupe autour du visage de Liv' et, avec une extrême douceur, elle déposa sur sa bouche un baiser fleur.**

Je voulais que tout ça se termine, je voulais revenir dans la réalité. Pour la première fois de ma vie je détestais mon don. Je le combattais de toutes mes forces et ne pu me détacher de la vision que lorsque Jazz fit basculer Elizabeth dans l'herbe et qu'elle lui avait murmuré qu'elle n'avait jamais connu d'hommes auparavant. Il avait souri et avec une infinie douceur lui avait répondu que si elle n'était pas prête, il attendrait. Liv' s'était redressée, sauvage, et avait répondu : « Je t'aime. » avant de le ramener à elle. Quand je revins à moi donc, je me sentais brisée, bafouée.

Elizabeth Black était la chanteuse de Jasper.

Et Jasper son imprégné.

Et moi, j'étais… morte !

J'allais mourir pour qu'ils puissent s'aimer. Cette nouvelle me tordit le cœur. C'était tellement injuste. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi moi ?

J'aurais pu choisir de changer le destin. Je pouvais toujours le faire d'ailleurs. J'étais jalouse, terriblement jalouse. Je pouvais tuer le bébé. Je pouvais massacrer Jasper. Je pouvais tout ! Pourtant, je décidais qu'il devrait rester ainsi. Malgré son côté « flou », c'est-à-dire que de nombreuses décisions n'avaient pas encore été prises, c'était un avenir plausible. J'adorais Jazz et j'étais capable de tout pour qu'il soit heureux. Même à le perdre. Même à mourir pour qu'il puisse s'éprendre de la fille de Bella sans me tromper. J'aurais dû les détester et je n'y arrivais pas. La chanteuse et l'imprégné... C'était deux phénomènes qui échappaient à ceux qui étaient touchés par eux. Une sorte de fatalité. Je me battrais pour rester en vie, pour que tout le monde vive. Mais, si je devais partir, Jazz pourrais continuer son chemin et cela me rassura. C'était horrible cependant d'avoir conscience que mes jours étaient peut être comptés. Comme ceux de Rosalie et d'Emmett. J'avais envie de leur raconter les dangers qui se tramaient, mais le courage me manquait. C'était une prémonition, mais mon don était tellement changeant…

La voiture de Carlisle se gara devant la maison. J'aurais reconnu le crissement de ses pneus entre mille. Telle une fusée, je dévalais les escaliers, saluais ma « mère » avec effusion, relatant à toute vitesse notre après-midi et la visite de Bella, avant de me tourner vers mon « père ».

-« Carlisle, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. En privé. » Appuyais-je. Le docteur Cullen hocha la tête, contrit. Il s'aperçut que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et commença à avoir peur. Cependant avec flegme il murmura.

-« Montons dans mon bureau Alice, veux tu ? »

Il baisa Esmée sur le front et monta les escaliers. Je le suivais de prêt. Il ouvrit la porte de son cabinet et m'invita à y pénétrer. A peine fut il entré qu'il la referma avant de me rejoindra au centre de la pièce. Je me dirigeais de nouveau vers la porte de bois et tirais le loquet. Carlisle pencha la tête sur le côté, soupçonneux. Je lui indiquais de s'assoir, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Je m'approchais de lui et commençais mon récit à vois basse :

-« Carlisle, j'ai besoin que tu me donnes un conseil.

- Pourquoi parles-tu si…

-Je ne veux pas qu'on nous entende. C'est trop important pour ça. Je… Je vais être brève. Et je veux que tu ne m'interrompes pas.

-Bien. Je t'écoute.

-Je viens d'avoir une vision.

-Oui.

-Les Volturi vont venir ici. Pour nous exterminer. Bientôt. »

C'était tout ce que j'étais capable de dire sur le coup. Mon père blêmit et balbutia :

-« Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui. C'est ce que j'ai vu.

- Nous en sortirons nous ?

-Esmée, Edward et toi… oui.

-Et Jasper ? Rosalie ? Emmett ? Et toi ? » S'inquiéta t'il.

-« Je… Je n'en sais rien. Peut être que oui. » Soufflais-je avant de défaillir avant de gémir « Ou peut être pas. »

Carlisle m'attrapa avant que je ne touche terre et me serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Il tentait de me calmer. Je lui en fus reconnaissante. C'est alors que je lui racontais tout : la bataille, le sang, les morts… Tout sans omettre la vision finale de Jasper en embrassant une autre dont je tus le nom. Après de longues minutes de silence, il reprit :

-« Nous empêcherons ça. Tout se passera bien. Tu vas descendre et je vais réunir toute la famille et…

-Il n'y a pas que les Cullen d'impliqué dans cette histoire. Les loups aussi.

-Qu'est ce que tu me chantes ?

-Ils pensent que Liv' est la fille de Bella la louve et…

-D'Edward le vampire.

-Bingo. » Ris-je sans joie. Carlisle continua :

-« Quand bien même. Il faut mettre tout le monde au courant, se préparer à livrer bataille. Si nous nous…

-Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas dire, Carlisle. Je ne peux pas dire à Emmett et Rose que je les ai vus mourir. Je ne peux pas dire à Jasper que je risque de… et lui faire l'affront en plus de lui soutenir qu'il se consolera de moi. Je ne peux pas.. C'est au dessus de mes forces. » Hoquetais-je, désespérée.

Carlisle semblait désolé. Il murmura :

-« Il faut que tu leur dises la base : les Volturi, la bataille imminente, le danger de mort qui s'ensuit, même si tu ne fais pas du cas par cas. Oui… Il faut que tu leur parles au moins de ça. Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre mes enfants. Je ne m'en remettrais pas, Esmée non plus. Le reste de l'histoire restera notre secret si tu le désires. Je masquerais mes pensées quand Edward sera là. C'est ton choix ma fille. Je ne le juge pas et le respecte.

-Merci Carlisle. » Soufflais-je. « Je leur dirais.

-Quand ?

-Demain. Après le bal.

-Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?

-Le bal… ça sera le dernier événement heureux et insouciant qu'on vivra peut être dans cette vie. Je leur doit bien ça. Un dernier moment de bonheur avant de les détruire. »

Mon père comprit et je l'embrassais sur la joue.

-« Merci pour tout. »

Il emmêla ses cheveux, bouleversé.

-« Je suis si fier de toi, Alice… ma fille. »

Perdue et déboussolée par les découvertes que je venais de réaliser, je quittais la maison blanche, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre ma famille et moi. C'était tellement dur de savoir que j'allais devoir leur mentir.

Je ne pouvais pas leur avouer tout, ça les tuerait… Bon même si techniquement ils sont déjà morts.

Je devais reprendre mes esprits avant de rentrer.

Reconstituer un masque étanche et inviolable.

Retrouver la force de mon âme, ma joie pétillante, mon inconstance, ma capacité à rire de tout et de rien.

Il fallait que personne ne sente que plus rien n'était comme avant pour moi.

Que personne ne sente le fardeau qui s'était abattu sur mes épaules.

Je devais être forte.

Je le devais.

Pour les sauver tous.

Je cherchais en vain la paix en observant la mer. J'avais toujours aimé la mer. C'était calme, reposant, intangible. D'habitude, je trouvais toujours une solution à mes soucis, face à la mer. Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne vint. Alors, une idée incongrue me vint à l'esprit : prier. Je me rendis dans la petite chapelle de Forks. Un frisson me parcourus quand j'y pénétrais. J'étais fille du diable et j'entrais dans la maison de Dieu afin d'y trouver de la paix et du réconfort. C'était on peut le dire, paradoxal, incongru et blasphématoire. Mais si Dieu existait, il comprendrait. Au clair obscur des cierges, je priais la madone, la suppliant de me protéger ainsi que ceux que j'aimais. C'est alors que le lourd battant de la porte raisonna comme le glas funèbre. Je sursautais et me retournais. Je vis une indienne d'âge mur se détacher à contre jour et me sourire. Elle s'approcha de moi et me rejoignis sur le prie dieu voisin du mien. Pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit alors que l'église était déserte ? Pourquoi moi alors qu'elle devait savoir, comme tous les gens de la réserve, que j'étais un danger… Elle se signa avant de chuchoter :

-« Alice ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu es bien Alice ?

-Euh…

-Alice Cullen ?

-Oui.

-La vampire ?

-C'est moi. » Soufflais-je, inquiète. Elle m'adressa un sourire confiant et je me détendis un peu.

-« Je suis Claire, la shaman de la Push. »

La nouvelle me choqua. Je ne comprenais pas ou elle voulait en venir. C'était une de mes ennemies. La femme d'un des loups. Alors pourquoi venait-elle me parler ? Je lâchais instinctivement :

-« Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

-Les esprits m'ont dit que tu avais besoin de paix. Je suis là pour t'aider à l'obtenir.

-Tu es une louve, pourquoi aiderais tu une sangsue ? » M'étonnais-je.

Elle rit doucement entre ses mains avant de me répondre :

-« Tu es une créature qui vit sous les cieux. Ta nature m'importe peu, seule ton âme m'intéresse. Et tu souffres plus que je n'osais l'imaginer. Je sais en plus que c'est pour une cause qui te semble juste que tu es prête à endurer tous ces tourments. Sans oublier que tu protèges les miens en le faisant, ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de louable. »

Je ne pipais mot. J'étais sur mes gardes. Nous étions ennemies après tout. J'avais appris durant mon existence que les paroles des humains peuvent être trompeuses… et qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux loups garous. Pourtant, mon interlocutrice ne se départit pas de son air affable.

-« Maintenant, Alice, si nous poursuivions cette conversation ailleurs que dans la maison d'un Dieu que ni toi ni moi nous n'apprécions ? »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais elle m'inspirait confiance. Je lui emboîtais le pas et après quelques minutes de marche nous aboutîmes dans une clairière. Au sol avaient été tracé des signes magiques, des runes et autres pentacles. Claire m'indiqua un cercle de craie :

-« Place-toi en son centre. Je vais te purifier. »

Elle apposa sur mon front un peu d'huile, fit de même sur mes pommettes et mes épaules. Elle murmurait des paroles dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas, mais le monotone de sa voix me berçait, me faisait m'alanguir. Puis, elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté de mon crâne. Peu à peu, la douleur qui m'enserrait s'échappait.

-« Laisse toi aller, Alice Cullen. Il te faut vagabonder aux limites de la conscience, de l'espace et du temps…

-Je ne peux pas… » Soufflais-je alors que j'appréhendais de revoir des choses qui me rendraient de nouveau malade : Liv' et Jasper. Ma vision me hantait. Elle m'ordonna :

-« Respire et expire doucement. Et ferme les yeux. »

Je lui obéis une nouvelle fois. Pendant de longues minutes le calme se fraya un chemin dans mon esprit, apaisant la tempête de questions et de craintes. La lumière inonda mon esprit qui commença à s'échapper de ma volonté.

-« Reviens à moi. Ne bouge pas. »

Elle s'écarta et quitta le cercle. Puis, elle alluma des bougies qu'elle disposa par-dessus le dessin de craie. Quand la treizième trouva sa place, une force plus forte que moi me fit tomber à genoux. L'odeur des sous bois devint entêtante, mon corps se mit à trembler comme si j'entrais en transe. Dans les volutes de fumées j'aperçus un visage se profiler. J'en conclus que peut être c'était l'un des Dieux Quileutes. Désespérée, je n'avais rien à perdre, donc, je l'implorais :

-« Oh seigneur, donne moi force et pouvoir, qu'elle vienne de la lumière ou du noir.

Accorde-moi un peu d'espoir et contre cette requête prends de moi tout ce que tu veux avoir. Amen. »

Claire psalmodiait à mes côtés :

« J'en appelle aux forces de l'univers

J'en appelle au ventre de la terre

J'en appelle aux astres et leurs mystères,

Je m'en remets à toi, je m'en remets à toi »

Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qui se passait mais en tout cas je me sentais de mieux en mieux. L'angoisse s'envola, la tension aussi. Je me sentais plus sereine, apaisée. Un nouvel avenir se profilait, je me voyais dans les bras de Jasper. Mon amoureux observait une magnifique brunette qui se baignait avec un autre garçon. C'était Liv', qui semblait éprise d'un autre homme. Je ne comprenais pas. Le visage inconnu que j'avais pris pour un dieu Quileute murmura à mon esprit :

-« L'imprégnation signifie que l'autre devient ce dont le loup à besoin. Ce peut être un amant, un ami ou un presque frère. Ce n'est que les choix que tu feras, jeune Alice, qui les influenceront. Mais sache que Jasper n'aura jamais la force de te quitter, comme Elizabeth n'aura jamais le courage de t'affronter. Le futur est entre tes mains… »

J'avais vu, certes, un futur horrible et angoissant, mais mon don était faillible. Peut être que mon aveu, même s'il n'était que partiel, nous mettrait hors de danger. Il n'y avait pas de raison de penser le contraire. Vraiment aucune. Une chaleur réconfortante me parcourut et durant quelques secondes je pus réentendre les battements de mon cœur. Ce n'était qu'une prémonition. Je ne devais pas me focaliser là-dessus.

Juste une prémonition…

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen, de Jacob Black ou de Jasper Hale personnel –introuvables y'en a plus en stock- n'oubliez pas de penser au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique (finalement pas tant que ça, hein !) vous salue.

A très vite

Mille Morsures !

Eléa Telmar.


	43. BONUS IV: Complications

Bonjour les loups garous, vampires, sorcières et autres créatures de la nuit ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que tout va pour le mieux de par chez vous en cette approche de grandes vaances ! Merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi rédemption pendant ces plus de deux ans, ça me touche beaucoup. Je vous embrasse fort fort fort!

Bon et bien nous y voilà. Les chapitres alternatifs. En gros, ce que j'avais écrit tout d'abord dans un petit carnet histoire de doter les personnages d'une vie, d'une profondeur. Vous vous êtes sans doute posé des questions sur les agissements de certains personnages, de leur évolution ou même de ce qui se passait ailleurs, au même moment… Vous allez être gâtés ! Et on continue ! Here comes the number 4 !

En avant la musique !

Mille Morsures

Votre dévouée auteur

Eléa Telmar.

_**Résumé : post chapitre 24. Bella a découvert que Jacob l'a transformée en loup-garou, mais d'une sorte différente : elle sera assoiffée les nuits de pleine lune et est devenue une immortelle que seul un vampire que tuer d'une morsure. Bella fuit Forks pour se réfugier au Canada, avec Jacob, dont elle s'est imprégnée. Ils débutent une toute nouvelle vie et tombent finalement amoureux. Pendant 50 ans, pas une ombre au tableau de leur bonheur... Charlie est décédé, Bella est rentrée à Forks. Elle a eu un bébé avec Jacob, Liv'. Les Cullens sont de nouveau en ville et Bella est de nouveau confrontée à ses démons. Après avoir hésité entre Jacob et Edward au bal, le vampire se glisse dans sa chambre pour lui demander de rendre des comptes**_

_**PS : Chapitre à léger Lemon. Team Jacob, ne me tuez pas !**_

**Bella POV**

J'avais blessé Edward.

C'était ce que j'avais voulu.

Tellement fort.

Il n'avait pas à me juger. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Et moi, je me disputais de m'être emportée.

De un, cela n'était pas juste pour lui. De deux, ça n'aurait rien du me faire de le voir me chouchouter et ensuite être jaloux. Pourtant c'était le cas. Il avait été jaloux et, même si ça me dérangeait un peu, dans le fond j'étais aux anges.

Il était jaloux. Il m'aimait.

Et, égoïstement, j'avais besoin de son amour. Alors, je m'approchais de lui, dans la pénombre de ma chambre. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, ni pour m'en dissuader ni pour m'inviter. Je touchais enfin de nouveau du bout de mes doigts sa peau marmoréenne. Il frissonna et je sus que c'était la chaleur de mes phalanges sur sa peau glacée qui lui faisaient cet effet. Il n'avait plus l'habitude. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Il les emprisonna dans ses mains, comme s'il voulait qu'elles impriment leur marque sur ses joues. Il ferma les yeux et il me parut contrit. Il souffla douloureusement :

-« Je… Bella ne me laisse pas. Jamais.

-C'est toi qui est parti Edward. Moi je comprenais. Moi je te voulais.

-Je m'en veux tellement. Savoir que je t'ai perdue…

-Tu as pensé bien faire. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça en tout cas.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Je t'en veux parce que tu n'as pensé qu'à toi. Tu as pensé à ta douleur, à ton angoisse. Tu n'as pas imaginé une seule seconde de l'horreur dans laquelle tu me précipitais. Tu n'avais pas compris que tu étais tout. Que je ne voulais que toi, à n'importe quel prix. Je t'en veux de ne pas avoir compris que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. De ne pas avoir compris que ma vie, c'était toi. » Murmurais-je d'une voix dure mais cependant basse.

Edward s'assit sur mon rocking chair, comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il était mon petit ami. Il caressa mes cheveux et arbora un petit sourire triste, à la Jasper. Sauf que ça donnait à Edward une mine adorable, on avait envie de le consoler. J'avais envie, besoin même de le prendre dans mes bras. Et pourtant, je me fis violence pour ne pas bouger d'un cil. Je m'accroupis en tailleur à ses pieds, attendant une réponse. Il murmura d'une voix assourdie par le chagrin :

-« Je suis faible avec toi. Je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre la psychologie humaine, leurs pensées me renseignaient. Toi tu es, en plus de mon petit sachet d'héroïne personnelle, un mystère. Le plus merveilleux des mystères… Celui que j'aurais aimé pouvoir percer seul, à loisir des années, avec toi qui m'aimait à mes côtés.

-Mais je n'aurais été qu'une ombre passagère et pas ton avenir.

-Bella, il n'y a pas d'avenir pour moi dans un monde ou tu n'existes pas. Je te l'avais confié le jour de ton anniversaire.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures à cause de moi, Edward. Je ne suis qu'un mystère pour toi, tu l'as bien dis. Un mirage.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Je ne peux pas rester en dehors de ta vie. J'ai besoin de savoir que j'ai ma place dans ton cœur, que tu penses encore à moi quelque fois. »

Je l'observais et mon cœur se serra lorsque je le vis si perdu, si faible. Je ne savais que répondre pour ne pas le blesser encore plus.

-« Edward, nous sommes trop différents désormais. Nous… nous sommes issus de deux races ennemies. J'ai une petite fille, un fiancé.

-Mais tu m'aimes encore ? » Demanda t'il plein d'espoir. Je raclais ma gorge mal à l'aise.

-« Je t'apprécie… tu es important… je ne peux pas le nier. Mais plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant entre nous. Je ne peux plus t'adorer comme je le faisais autrefois. Je te vois tel que tu es, compliqué, torturé, une alternance de chaud et de froid. Je… Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas très attrayant, que tu me fais me remémorer des souvenirs fugaces mais réels et terriblement bons mais… Mais ils ne valent plus la même chose qu'avant. Edward j'aurais pu me damner pour une seule seconde avec toi. Désormais je n'en ressens plus le besoin. Je sais que tu es là, point barre à la ligne. »

Je disais vrai. Tout avait changé et pourtant, il y avait une partie de moi qui me poussait dans ses bras. Vous voyez, comme dans les dessins animés, Kuzco par exemple, lorsque Kronk voit un ange sur son épaule droite et un démon sur son épaule gauche. Et bien mon ange me criait qu'il fallait que je rompe à jamais avec Edward et le démon susurrait à mon oreille que je n'avais pas à choisir, que c'était trop dur. Et je penchais le plus souvent de son côté. Edward ne méritait pas de souffrir par ma faute.

Je n'avais jamais le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je lui en voulais d'être revenu dans ma vie. Avant, quand il n'y avait que Jacob et moi, je n'avais pas l'occasion de penser à lui. Les premières années avaient été difficiles, il me manquait toujours, ce trou béant dans ma poitrine ne se refermait pas. Jake avait été patient, il m'avait laissé tranquille, ne parlait jamais de lui sans que je ne l'y ai invité… et peu à peu la douleur s'en était allée… Enfin c'était ce que j'avais cru à l'époque.

Maintenant je savais que j'avais enfermé ces souvenirs dans une boite et que le retour d'Edward avait fait sauter le verrou. Jacob n'y était pour rien. C'était ma faute. Ma faute parce que je ne pouvais pas renoncer à une partie de moi. Edward c'était la « Bella d'avant », l'adolescente insouciante, naïve et romantique, entourée d'amis et de sa famille. Jacob c'était « la Bella d'après », triste et fragile puis de nouveau heureuse, femme, mère. J'étais épanouie avec lui mais il me manquait quelque chose. Ce quelque chose, la nostalgie de mes jours heureux avec le vampire le comblait. Edward m'observait à cet instant avec beaucoup d'insistance. Il sondait mon visage et la moindre de mes expressions. Il souffla.

-« Juste un geste de ta part et je suivrai le message. Un regard et je tournerai la page… Sans rien dire, d'un sourire tu peux tout Bella. Ne fais pas semblant de ne rien voir. Juste un geste entre nous, c'est ce qu'il me faut pour savoir si… »

C'est vrai que je pouvais encore tout. Juste un mot, une phrase et tout s'arrêtait.

Il s'était rapproché de moi et son visage était si proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau. J'avais à la fois envie de fuir et de sauter dans ses bras. Je frissonnais et je ne sus pas si c'était de dégout ou d'envie. Oui, d'un seul geste je pouvais tout.

Je pouvais le perdre. Je pouvais l'avoir.

Je me sentais perdue et fragile. Je venais de coucher avec Jacob. Il y a quelques minutes j'étais folle de rage envers Edward. Je ne comprenais pas… D'une voix que je ne reconnue pas, je m'entendis demander :

-« Que veux-tu de moi ?

-Quoi ? » S'était écrié Edward. Je poursuivis :

-« Je peux être moi-même, ou ne rester qu'un visage, une étrangère, celle qui tu as connu il y a des années…

-Bella je te veux toi. J'aime ce que tu aimes, je vois ce que tu vois. Je ne vis qu'à travers toi.

-C'est mal Edward. Et tu le sais.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Bella, je planifiais de demander ta main à la fin de notre année de terminale. J'avais déjà la bague. J'avais déjà les mots pour te demander de devenir ma femme. Je rêvais de voir ta bouche moduler le merveilleux « oui » qui t'aurait lié à moi ad vitam aeternam.

-Je ne t'aurais pas épousé Edward. » Affirmais-je, catégorique. Il sembla étonné. J'expliquais calmement :

-« J'ai peur du mariage. Je vis avec Jacob depuis tant d'années et pourtant je n'ai jamais joué à la « poupée vêtue de taffetas crème ». Je n'aime pas ça.

-Je pensais que si tu n'avais pas…

-Tu pensais que c'était à cause de toi… et moi ? » J'ouvris des yeux grands comme des soucoupes volantes et éclatais de rire sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Me moquais-je de lui ? Est-ce que je me protégeais ? Le choc peut être ? Sans doute un condensé des trois à la fois. Edward me dévisagea et lâcha coléreux :

-« Je ne vois pas ce qui est si drôle ! »

J'embrassais son front tout en continuant de rire.

-« C'est juste tellement absurde ! »

Des larmes perlaient à mes yeux, mon corps était secoué de spasmes. Je n'en pouvais plus. C'était trop fort. J'étais en colère désormais. Terriblement en colère et le rire commença à se transformer en cri, puis devint un hurlement hystérique. Je lui donnais une gifle puis le matraquais de mes petits poings. Exaspérée, je lui lançais, cruelle, en pleurant contre son torse :

-« Edward ! Je hais ta façon de me parler. Et la couleur de tes cheveux. Je hais ta façon de conduire. Et de me regarder dans les yeux. Je hais tes stupides chaussures qui couinent. Et ce que tu devines en moi. Je te hais au point d'en crever. Même de te tuer parfois. Je hais ta façon d'avoir raison et ton côté compliqué. Je te hais quand tu me fais rire. D'avantage quand tu me fais pleurer. Je te hais quand tu es là et aussi quand tu es ailleurs, dieu seul sait où. Mais je te hais surtout parce que je n'arrive pas à te haïr. Ni un seul instant, ni une minute, ni même du tout. »

C'est à cet instant que tout dérapa.

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir mais il caressa mon visage et sa main glacée me tétanisa.

Je levais vers lui mes prunelles et aperçus dans les siennes une lueur que je n'avais jamais vue.

Il était différent.

Je tentais de me dégager mais il ne m'en donna pas le loisir. Désormais, nous nous battions d'égal à égal et pourtant, il conservait le dessus.

Avec violence, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise. J'essayais désespérément de l'écarter de moi du revers de la main mais il affermit sa prise autour de mon cou. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre et s'enfonça brutalement dans ma bouche m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Il se méprit, pensant sans doute que c'était de plaisir. Des larmes me piquaient les yeux, je voulais tout arrêter. C'est alors que mon instinct de louve reprit le dessus. Je commençais à vibrer, mes os me tiraillaient. J'allais muter, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Je collais une admirable gifle à Edward ce qui le fit lâcher prise. Un rugissement sauvage s'échappa de ma gorge, ma peau me grattait. J'arrachais des lambeaux avec mes pattes, ma vision changea, mes pupilles se dilatèrent. Le vampire sembla tétanisé face à moi. Je n'avais plus conscience de ce qui se passait. Il était mon ennemi, son sang m'appelait, je devais le tuer. Le tuer… Ma salive inonda ma gueule. J'eus le vague souvenir que cet être était quelqu'un d'important pour moi mais… Je ne saisissais plus le sens de ce qui nous avait liés. Je me jetais sur lui, sans pitié, et tentais de m'accrocher à sa gorge. Edward fit un pas de côté et me fit basculer par la fenêtre. Un horrible bruit de vitre brisée résonna dans mes oreilles. Je jappais de fureur et l'entendis dire :

-« Bella, calme-toi. C'est moi. C'est Edward… Ton Edward… »

Il sauta pour me rejoindre, plaçant ses mains en avant afin de se protéger si je recommençais à l'attaquer.

-« Bella, il faut que tu te mesures. Personne ne doit savoir ce que tu es. Bella, tu m'entends… Bella… »

Je grognais et m'apprêtais à me jeter de nouveau sur lui. Il fit volte face et commença à courir en direction des bois. Furieuse de le voir m'échapper, je m'élançais à sa poursuite.

Quand nous fûmes loin de tout, Edward stoppa net et pivota. Emportée par mon élan, je m'écrasais sur lui, claquant mes dents acérées près de sa gorge. Il tenta de me repousser et enserra mes pattes dans ses mains. Je me tortillais frénétiquement afin de me dégager de son étreinte. Il ne céda pas. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, seule ma folie meurtrière m'animait. Le vampire me fit basculer sous lui et, peu à peu, mon hurlement redevint humain. Je reprenais ma forme humaine et arrêtais, épuisée, de me débattre. Il caressa ma joue avec beaucoup de douceur et je ne compris pas ce qui m'arrivait. Il murmura :

-« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

J'éclatais d'un rire sauvage en entendant ces mots. C'était les mêmes que ceux que je prononçais, il y avait de cela des années, lorsque je voulais le faire céder. Mais je ne cèderai pas. Je ne le devais pas. Je ne le pouvais pas.

-« Je suis un monstre, Edward. J'ai failli te tuer. Je ne peux pas m'abandonner avec toi, je risquerai de te mordre.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi. J'ai simplement peur de te perde, que tu disparaisses.»

J'ancrais mes yeux dans les siens et il sourcilla. Je venais de le blesser de nouveau. Les mêmes mots que LUI me disait quand il me rejetait. Il comprenait enfin à quel point sa sollicitude m'avait blessée à l'époque. Je me relevais, tachant de masquer ma quasi nudité avec mes haillons et me dirigeais de nouveau vers Forks. Il m'emboita le pas et je soupirais bruyamment. Il ne cesserait donc jamais de me poursuivre ?

Je rentrais chez moi et je m'aperçus qu'il attendait, penaud, sur le pas de ma porte. Je me retournais vers mon vampire en soufflant. Triste de le voir si mal à l'aise, je demandais d'une petite voix :

-« Edward, cette… fin de nuit, est ce qu'on pourrait faire comme si de rien était ? Comme si tu n'étais que toi et moi simplement moi. Comme autrefois ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

-Moi l'humaine fragile, toi le vampire fort.

-J'aimerais tant… » Souffla t'il en m'enlaçant. Je m'écartais doucement et haletais, les larmes aux yeux face à l'absurdité de ce que j'allais faire :

-« Est-ce que tu veux bien monter dans ma chambre s'il te plait ? Je te rejoins. »

Il se précipita à l'étage et j'enfilais un nouveau pyjama en pilou, doux et chaud… Sans oublier anti sexy à mort. Comme ça, pas d'embrouilles. Je pénétrais dans ma chambre ou Edward m'attendait sagement. Avec détermination je lui dis :

-« Allonge-toi sur le lit. »

Un éclair d'espoir strilla l'or de ses prunelles. Je le rejoignis et posais ma tête sur son torse de pierre. Il cessa de respirer. Mon cœur allait exploser. Je ne savais plus pourquoi j'avais accepté à me mettre en danger ainsi. Je murmurais :

«-Pose tes mains sur moi Edward. Pose-les vraiment. »

Je redressais mon visage pour qu'il puisse lire que je ne me jouais pas de lui. C'est avec un sanglot d'abandon et de nostalgie que je le sentis refermer ses bras autour de mon corps frêle. Il se souvenait tout aussi bien que mon cerveau de la plénitude qu'il y avait, coincée contre Edward. Le vampire dit :

-« Ce n'est tellement pas juste. Je t'aime et tu me fuis.

-Je t'adorais et tu m'as quitté. » Assenais-je, cruellement.

Je caressais le ventre de mon ami et soufflais :

-« Roméo aurait du recevoir la lettre, Satine n'aurait pas du tomber malade, Tristan aurait dû résister à Iseult et ne pas boire le philtre, les policiers auraient du croire Robbie et Cecilia, Rose aurait du sauter dans le canot et comme ça Jack aurait pu dériver sur cette foutue porte, Will aurait dû rester sur le Pearl, Ennis et Jack auraient du s'enfuir. »

J'éclatais en sanglots, désespérée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi en ce moment j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau. Sans doute à cause des montagnes russes que faisait mon cœur. J'avais couché avec Jacob quelques heures plus tôt. Jasper m'avait attiré et j'avais failli me jeter sur lui parce qu'il tentait de me calmer. Et maintenant il y avait Edward. J'étais tellement perdue. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir, ça m'était insupportable, mais Jake… Jake était important. Edward caressait mes cheveux après s'être tendu. Il détestait quand je souffrais mais se retint de me consoler comme une gamine. Sans doute comprenait il que j'avais toujours détesté qu'il m'infantilise et que c'est pour ça que Jacob avait de très nombreux points d'avances sur lui. Entre autre. Il ne fit donc aucune remarque sur mes pleurs mais se contenta d'une question rhétorique stupide que je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse un jour me poser :

-« Que viennent faire ces films ici ? »

J'éclatais d'un rire sans joie et très ironique en me tournant vers lui, presque furieuse au final. Avec dédain, je répliquais :

-« Tu ne comprends pas ? Se sont des histoires d'amour qui finissent mal. » J'étais frustrée, énervée qu'il ne me comprenne pas. Je lui faisais face tel un cobra prêt à mordre. Il se contenta de sourire et de répondre :

-« Oui. Et tu me donnes les raisons qui auraient pu faire qu'elles se terminent bien.

-Mais, si elles se terminaient bien, elles ne seraient plus aussi belles, tu comprends ?

-Non. »

Là, il le faisait exprès d'être aussi stupide ! Non mais. Il devait jouer avec mes nerfs. Mais non. Il semblait sincère. Comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre cette évidence. Tout est toujours plus beau quand le destin est brisé. Il y a ce parfum d'inachevé, âpre et sucré, qui vous laisse rêveur. Voilà pourquoi Les Hauts de Hurlevent étaient si magique. Les deux héros s'étaient aimés sans pouvoir se l'avouer et vivre leur passion au grand jour. Mais si un jour Heathcliff avait embrassé Catherine, qu'ils s'étaient mariés, avaient eu des enfants et vieilli et bien rien n'aurait été sublime. Voilà. Les amours tragiques tendaient toujours vers le sublime.

Mon histoire avec Edward avait été sublime.

Juste sublime.

Je repris, nostalgique :

-Il n'y a jamais d'histoire d'amour tout à fait heureuse, parce que se sont des histoires qui n'ont pas eu de fin.

-Tu veux dire que…

-C'est fini Edward. Toi et moi c'est fini. Parce qu'on a eu notre fin malheureuse.

-Et avec Jacob ?

-Il y a encore des chapitres à écrire. » Dis-je doucement.

Je commençais à m'assoupir et Edward déposa un baiser sur mon front. Il chassa ainsi de mon esprit les mauvais rêves mais, sans le savoir, il créait aussi de nouvelles complications.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas de Bonnie, n'oubliez pas de penser au petit bouton bleu qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique (finalement pas tant que ça, hein !) vous salue.

A très vite

Mille Morsures !

Eléa Telmar.


End file.
